Oath Breaker
by Catia la Mar
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen: Zu Beginn des 7. Schuljahres wechseln die Malfoys spektakulär die Seiten und Draco muss Harry in dunkler Magie unterrichten.
1. Chapter 1

**Oath Breaker by KC**

**Übersetzung**: Catia  
**Beta**: Lapislazuli67

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter und Co gehören JKR, die Geschichte KC

Autorisierte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen

**Teil 1**

Von seinem gut geschützten Platz hinter dem Wandteppich im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters, konnte Draco die Todesser beobachten, die den Raum nach ihm durchkämmten. Das Chaos, das durch den Verrat seines Vaters entstanden war, verringerte das Risiko, entdeckt zu werden. Ihr Getrampel und ihre Schreie ermöglichten ihm, rechtzeitig in die verborgenen Nischen des Hauses zu gleiten, bis sie an ihm vorbeigezogen waren. Die Geheimgänge, die das Anwesen wie ein Labyrinth durchzogen, kannten nur diejenigen, in deren Adern das Blut der Malfoys floss. Er war der letzte Malfoy, der sich noch im Herrenhaus aufhielt.

Als die Luft wieder rein war, trat er hinter dem Wandteppich hervor, ging leise zum Schreibtisch seines Vaters, öffnete die Schubladen und durchstöberte die Papiere. In einer der ersten Schubladen fand er einen Teufelssack und eine Handvoll Galleonen und freute sich über sein Glück. Die Münzen ließ er alle lautlos in den Sack fallen. Falls es ihm gelingen sollte zu entkommen, war dies seine einzige Rücklage bis er wieder risikolos auf die Familienverliese zugreifen konnte - und das konnte noch einige Wochen dauern.

Unter einem Stapel alter Belege fand er das, was er wirklich gesucht hatte: Ein Tagebuch mit abgenutztem Ledereinband. Keine schicke Prägung oder goldene Lettern prangten auf dem Einband, aber ein mystisches Symbol, das den Einband versiegelte, zeigte ihm, dass er das Tagebuch seines Vaters in den Händen hielt. Er ließ es ebenfalls in dem Teufelssack verschwinden, trat zur Seite und wandte sich dem Bücherregal zu, als er hörte, wie sich der Türknopf drehte. Schnell hob er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Tür, bereit, einen Fluch zu sprechen.

Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er Severus erblickte. Der Zauberstab des Professors lag ebenfalls in dessen Hand. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du noch hier bist", wisperte er und senkte den Zauberstab.

„Nicht freiwillig", flüsterte Severus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Ich kann nicht hinaus apparieren und alle anderen Gänge sind blockiert. Ich hatte Glück, dass ich es unentdeckt bis hierher geschafft habe."

Draco nickte. Das würde seine Aufgabe erschweren, aber nicht unmöglich machen. „Es gibt immer noch einen Weg hinaus, den sie nicht kennen." Er drehte sich zu dem Bücherregal, das hinter dem Schreibtisch stand und schob eine Buchreihe zur Seite, die daraufhin die Sicht auf eine Rune freigab. Er lehnte sich vor und flüsterte: „Othala". Das Regal und die Wand dahinter wurden durchsichtig, ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen. Ein Lumos zeigte ihnen einen Gang aus groben Steinen, der in die Dunkelheit führten.

„Diese Kammer ist das größte Familiengeheimnis", erklärte er, als er eintrat. Er hielt inne, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Severus ihm gefolgt war, bevor er den Eingang wieder versiegelte. „Es gibt einen alten Kamin, der nur an ein Cottage irgendwo auf dem Land angeschlossen ist. Ich weiß nicht, wo genau es liegt."

„Ich kann es mir denken", sagte Severus trocken.

Draco lächelte, antwortete aber nicht. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit für Sticheleien. „Du warst da, als das Geschrei losging. Weißt du, wie viele Todesser meinem Vater gefolgt sind?"

„Es waren einige", antwortete Severus. „Vielleicht ein Drittel. Die Parkinsons, Goyle ganz bestimmt. Ich konnte leider nicht genau sehen, wer alles den Portschlüssel berührt hat. Ich habe nur gesehen, wie viele noch da geblieben sind."

„Ein paar von den Hogwarts-Eltern?" Draco fragte sich, wie weit der Tunnel noch ging. Er war noch nie zuvor in ihm gewesen und er konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, dass sein Vater diesen unangenehm feuchten Weg jemals gegangen war.

„Die meisten Todesser, die Kinder haben, sind weg", erklärte Severus. „Lucius sollte die Jugendlichen lieber schnell aufsammeln, oder es wird das Gleiche geschehen wie letztes Mal. Erpressung und Geiselnahme, sodass der Dunkle Lord keine Energie für den Imperius verschwenden muss."

„Das wird nicht passieren. Ich habe Pansy bereits gesagt, dass sie alle Schüler, denen sie traut, versammeln und mit ihnen fliehen soll. Ich sollte eigentlich mit ihnen gehen, aber ..." Er atmete aus und schaute zu Boden. „Vater braucht mich hier."

„Um was zu tun?", fragte Severus. Er legte seine Hand auf Dracos Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich. „Was kannst du gegen den Dunklen Lord ausrichten?"

„Ihm das Herrenhaus entreißen, zum einen. Und es gibt ein Buch da unten, von dem Vater sagt, dass es ihm nicht in die Hände fallen darf. Ich soll es nach Hogwarts bringen." Draco kam nicht umhin etwas stolz zu sein, dass sein Vater ein solches Vertrauen in ihn setzte.

„Buch?", wiederholte Severus. „Warte, was meinst du mit „ihm das Herrenhaus entreißen?" Lucius wird dir doch wohl nicht aufgetragen haben ..."

„... es niederzubrennen." Draco nickte und setzte seinen Weg fort. Der Tunnel erweiterte sich bald zu einer kleinen Kammer mit Regalen, die in den Stein gehauen waren. Der Kamin war nur eine runde Feuerstelle, und bot kaum genügend Platz für einen Mann. Dracos Blick schweifte über die Regale. Ein paar seltsam geformte Glasfläschchen und Gefäße, beschriftet in vergessenen Sprachen, waren auf den Regalen verteilt und er entdeckte schnell das Buch, versteckt unter einer Menge Spinnweben. Ohne diese zu entfernten, griff er einfach nach ihm und schob es in den Sack.

„Da müsste genügend Flohpulver drin sein", sagte er und nickte in Richtung eines Gefäßes, das als Einziges nicht mit Spinnweben bedeckt war.

„Und du?", fragte Severus, der sich bereits eine Handvoll Flohpulver genommen hatte. „Selbst wenn du das Herrenhaus zerstörst, kannst du hier nicht rausfliegen. Ich weiß, dass du gesehen hast, wie sie deinen Besen zerbrochen haben."

„Du hast mich hinter dem Gemälde entdeckt, oder? Du warst immer gut darin, meine Verstecke zu finden." Draco bückte sich und hob etwas vom Boden auf. „Vater hat mir ein Mal davon erzählt, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich nie gedacht habe, es zu sehen, geschweige denn, dass ich einmal darauf fliegen werde."

Severus schaute auf den Gegenstand, den Draco in der Hand hielt und der sich stark von seinen weißen, weichen Händen abhob. Es war ein krummer und knorriger Stock, an dessen Ende mehrere dünne Zweige zusammengebunden waren. Es sah nicht aus wie ein Besen, eher wie ein vertrockneter Ast.

„Was zum Teufel?" Sanft nahm er das Ding aus Dracos Händen und untersuchte es. Getrocknete Lederstreifen befestigten mehrere Birkenzweige an dem Stiel aus Esche. Aber so tot es auch aussah, lag es warm in den Händen und fühlte sich wie neu bearbeitet an. „Das ist alte Magie", flüsterte er und reichte es zurück. „Es gibt keinen Weg herauszufinden wie wild sie ist. Ich würde es nicht wagen, außer mein Leben hinge davon ab."

„Ich fürchte, das ist bei mir der Fall", antwortete Draco, sah aber überhaupt nicht aus, als würde er sich fürchten. Seine Augen strahlten bei dem Gedanken, nicht nur ein Familienerbstück zu testen, sondern auch ein Stück wilde Magie, das so alt war, dass das Ministerium keine Chance hatte, seine mögliche Macht zu begrenzen. „Es müsste mir gehorchen. Ich bin schließlich ein Malfoy."

„Du musst einer sein, ihr seid alle sturköpfig und unbesonnen", meinte Severus. Er seufzte und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde einen Moment lang weicher. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du mir nicht folgen willst?"

„Ich wünschte ich könnte, aber wenn ich das Feuer erst entzündet habe, wird dieser Raum unter Tonnen von Asche und Resten von gebrochenen Zaubern liegen. Ich habe keine andere Fluchtmöglichkeit als zu fliegen. Wenn ich weit genug weg bin, versuche ich einen Ort zu finden, um durch das Flohnetzwerk in die Winkelgasse zu gelangen."

Beide wussten, wie wahrscheinlich das war, aber keiner sagte etwas.

Severus kroch in die Feuerstelle. „Ich erwarte dich in ein paar Tagen. Mit etwas Glück habe ich von Lucius gehört, bevor du kommst." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, warf er das Flohpulver auf den Boden und rief klar und deutlich „Malfoy Cottage, Serpentia." Er verschwand in einer grünen Stichflamme.

Draco atmete aus und ruhte sich einen Moment aus. Der Gedanke, wieder nach oben zum Feind zu gehen, erschreckte ihn. Einen Freund an der Seite zu haben, hatte ihm geholfen, die Furcht eine Weile zu vergessen. Er umklammerte seinen neuen alten Besen und seufzte darüber, wie tot er wirkte, als sei ihm alle Energie entzogen worden. Zweifellos hatte der Erbauer, einer seiner Vorfahren, diesen aus frischem Holz geschaffen, aber nun ... hatte er noch genügend Magie in sich, damit er Draco tragen konnte?

Er stopfte den kleinen Beutel in seine Robe und ging mit dem Besen in der Hand den Tunnel zurück. Er lauschte einen Moment am Bücherregal, bevor er den Eingang wieder öffnete und hinaustrat. Als er ihn wieder schloss, zupfte eine kleine Hand an seinem Ärmel. Er sprang mit einem Schrei zurück und stieß sich dabei die Hüfte an einer Ecke des Schreibtisches. Das ängstliche Quieken sagte ihm, dass es sich nur um seine Hauselfe handelte und er warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu, so dass sie ein paar Schritte von ihm wegwich.

„Verdammt, Filly ...", grollte er.

„Filly tut es außerordentlich leid, Master Draco", sagte sie und wrang ihre Hände. „Aber der Master hat Filly befohlen, ihm Bescheid zu geben, wenn sie fertig ist, allen Portraits zu sagen, dass sie verschwinden sollen und Filly ist fertig!"

Es würde nichts bringen, sie zu treten, beschloss er. Wenn sie nicht mit allem fertig gewesen wäre, hätte er sie treten können, damit sie sich beeilte. Stattdessen ging er zum Wandteppich und kletterte in den dunklen Gang. Dann zögerte er und blickte über die Schulter zu ihr. Traditionell wurde von den Hauselfen erwartet, mit dem Haus unterzugehen, aber es schien so eine Verschwendung zu sein, wenn sein Vater alles einfach wieder aufbauen und sie wieder aufnehmen konnte, ohne Zeit mit der lästigen Suche nach neuen Hauselfen verschwenden zu müssen. „Filly, ich werde das Haus niederbrennen, -- nein! Wage es jetzt ja nicht zu schreien oder ich verfluche dich, das schwöre ich! Du wirst nicht sterben, du dummes Ding." Er wartete, bis sie die Tränen unterdrückt hatte, bevor er fortfuhr. „Hör zu, schaff die anderen Elfen hinaus! Es ist euch verboten, in einen anderen Haushalt zu gehen, ihr gehört immer noch uns und müsst unsere Geheimnisse wahren!"

„Oh ja, Master Draco", sagte Filly und nickte eifrig. „Filly wird alle Geheimnisse für sich behalten. Filly ist eine gute Hauselfe, ja das ist sie."

„Jetzt hör mir genau zu! Du musst meine Mutter finden. Ich weiß nicht, wohin sie gegangen ist, also brauchst du mich nicht fragen. Zu unserem Anwesen bei Neapel oder vielleicht den Appartements in Paris. Finde sie und bleib bei ihr!"

„Was, wenn Filly die Mistress nicht finden kann?", fragte sie.

„Dann ..." Draco fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. Er hatte keine Zeit gehabt, es ordentlich herzurichten, sodass es ihm andauernd in die Augen fiel. „Ich weiß nicht. Geh in den Wald, wenn du musst. Lass dich nur nicht erwischen oder ich schwöre, du wirst dir wünschen, mit dem Haus verbrannt worden zu sein!" Er ignorierte ihr dankbares Blubbern und zog den Wandteppich wieder an seinen Platz. Dann kroch er den Gang entlang und benutzte seinen Zauberstab, um etwas Licht zu haben.

Er würde sich in der Dunkelheit auf keinen Fall verirren. Er erinnerte sich, wie er als Kind durch das Herrenhaus gerannt war, in und aus dunklen Nischen sprang, und jeden im Haus damit erschreckte. Sein Vater tolerierte dieses Verhalten, da Draco sich so das Gängelabyrinth einprägte, als es für seinen kleinen Köper noch leicht war, sich durch die herausstehenden Steine und Ecken zu winden. Früher war besser als später, wenn ein falsches Abbiegen einen Verlust von mehreren Minuten und zusätzliche Abschürfungen durch die engen Windungen bedeuten konnte. Seine Mutter erlaubte seine Entdeckungstouren, aber sie hasste es, dass er am Ende immer mit zerrissener Kleidung und bedeckt mit Staub und kleinen Spinnen auftauchte.

Eine Erinnerung holte ihn ein und er lächelte, als er seitwärts durch eine enge Stelle zwischen Küche und Esszimmer schlüpfte. Er war über einen Ghul gestolpert, der sich hinter diesen Mauern versteckt hatte, und war fast ein Opfer seiner Krallen geworden. Wie er mit ihm in den Salon gekugelt war, die Krallen in seinen Roben verhakt, und wie die Hauselfen überrascht aufschrieen und versuchten, den Ghul von ihm wegzuschleudern. Wie seine Mutter über den Schmutz, den er auf ihren feinen Teppichen verteilt hatte, gezetert hatte.

Sein Lächeln schwand. All diese edlen Teppiche würden bald ebenso Asche sein wie die teure Bibliothek seines Vaters und die Sammlung seiner Mutter von seltenen Kräutern und Zaubertränken. Wenn sie nur mehr Zeit gehabt hätten, bevor sein Vater so viele Anhänger des Dunklen Lords gestohlen hatte, die sich selbst als Verräter enttarnten, als sie den Gehstock seines Vaters gepackt hatten und irgendwohin weit weg verschwunden waren. Von ihrem Schlafzimmer aus hatte seine Mutter Voldemorts Raserei gehört und war irgendwie ebenfalls entwischt, bevor er sie hatte gefangen nehmen können, sicher, dass ihr Sohn seinen eigenen Weg nach draußen finden würde.

Als der Gang hoch genug wurde, dass er wieder aufrecht gehen konnte, hielt Draco an, stieß die verborgene Tür sanft zur Seite und lugte hinter dem Wandteppich hervor. Er hörte niemanden, aber es war besser, vorsichtig zu sein. Im Zentrum der Halle brannte ein einzelnes Kohlebecken. Das schwache goldene Leuchten konnte gegen die Dunkelheit nichts ausrichten. Niemand war in der langen Halle zu sehen, also kroch er hinaus, vorsichtig, sodass sein Besen nicht gegen die Mauer stieß.

Fenster, die eine ganze Wand einnahmen und den Blick auf den Rosengarten freigaben, erstreckten sich von der Decke bis zum Boden. Leere Porträts hingen an den restlichen drei Wänden. Leise schritt er über den Marmorboden zum Zentrum der Ahnenhalle, erschüttert durch die Stille. Nicht, dass seine Ahnen jemals schrieen oder fluchten... seine Mutter bemerkte oft, wie wohlerzogen sich die Portraits der Malfoys verhielten und, obwohl er nie eine Antwort aus ihr herausbekommen hatte, vermutete Draco, dass die Porträts seiner Black'schen Vorfahren nicht so leise waren – aber die Halle war immer gefüllt gewesen vom Murmeln der Konversationen der vergangenen Generationen. Ohne ihre Stimmen schien das Haus viel leerer zu sein, wie eine Leiche, die beerdigt werden musste.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster. Der silberne Mond hinter den Wolken zeigte ihm die Silhouetten der restlichen Todesser, die das Anwesen durchkämmten, vielleicht auf der Suche nach den Anhängern seines Vaters. Nein, eher nach Hauselfen, die sie verhören konnten, sagte er sich. Er starrte auf das Kohlebecken hinunter. Es sah eher wie ein großer Teller auf einem Gestell als wie eine Fackel aus. Es diente als Nachtlicht für die Portraits und bot den Elfen genügend Licht zum Arbeiten. Nur er und sein Vater wussten, dass es auch als Fokus für mehrere Schilde des Herrenhauses diente, inklusive Schutzschilde, Fallenzauber und es war ein letzter Ausweg, wenn Feinde das Herrenhaus eingenommen hatten.

Für diesen letzten Zauber benötigte er seinen Zauberstab nicht, nur Fleisch und Blut. Daher steckte er seinen Zauberstab weg und nahm den Besen und den Sack in die linke Hand. Die rechte hielt er hoch über die Flamme. Wispernd begann er die Worte zu sprechen, die er nicht verstand, sie nur unter der Anleitung seines Vaters gelernt hatte, gesprochen in einer Sprache, die seine Familie schon lange vergessen hatte, nach der sie aber noch immer lebte. Während er sprach, wechselte die Flamme ihre Farbe von rot nach weiß, brannte heißer und höher, bis sie an seiner Hand züngelte. Er zuckte zusammen und sprach schneller.

Welchen Weihrauch auch immer seine Mutter verwendet hatte, er war sofort verbrannt, aber auch ohne Zündstoff wurden die Flammen größer und Rauch begann von dem Teller zu wabern. Er würgte und hustete, als der Rauch in seinen Hals drang und in seinen Augen brannte. Lange Minuten vergingen und sein Herz raste vor Schmerz und Furcht, jemand könnte das merkwürdige Licht in der Halle bemerken. Er gelangte am Ende des Zaubers an, zögerte aber noch, er fürchtete sich vor dem Schmerz, den der letzte Schritt mit sich bringen würde.

Die Tür hinter ihm flog auf und er blickte über seine Schulter. Ihm stockte der Atem und er erstarrte. Der Dunkle Lord persönlich stand ihm gegenüber, sein wütendes Gesicht zu einer grausamen Grimasse verzogen.

„Junger Malfoy ...", zischte Voldemort. „Deine Familie hat mir heute sehr viel Ärger verursacht!"

Draco konnte sich nicht bewegen. Noch nie hatte er ohne die souveräne Gegenwart seines Vaters oder der arroganten Pose seiner Mutter, die ihn abschirmten, vor dem Dunklen Lord gestanden. Selbst wenn sie sich vor Voldemort verbeugten, war eine Aura von List um sie, die von beinahe allen, einschließlich dem Dunklen Lord selbst, unbemerkt geblieben war, wie Draco festgestellt hatte.

„Mach dir keine Mühe, zu versuchen wegzufliegen", sagte Voldemort mit Blick auf den Besen. „Das Haus ist mein. Es gibt keine Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr für dich."

Als Voldemort näher trat, bohrten sich seine Augen in Dracos und die neusten Erinnerungen hallten zwischen den beiden wieder. Draco war wieder zwischen den Wänden versteckt und hörte, wie sein Vater begann, den Todesser einen angeblichen Statusbericht über das Ministerium zu liefern, der aber dann in dem gefährlichen Spiel ihrer Flucht endete. Er spürte, wie seine Überraschung und Panik ausgekostet wurden und verstand, dass er sich daran nicht wirklich erinnerte, sondern dass Voldemort sie aus seinem Kopf herauszog. Eine frühere Erinnerung wurde gestohlen, wie er mit seiner Mutter sprach, die neben ihm auf dem Bett saß, über sein Haar streichelte und ihm erzählte, er sei stark genug, auf sich selbst zu achten, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Das war wieder nicht die, die Voldemort wollte und eine andere Erinnerung tauchte auf. Dieses Mal waren sie im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters, als Lucius ihren bevorstehenden Griff nach der Freiheit erklärte und welche Rolle er dabei innehaben sollte.

„Da ist es", zischte Voldemort. „Das ist, was ich wollte. Zeig mir, kleiner Malfoy, wohin ist dein Vater gegangen?"

Draco zuckte zusammen, aber er konnte es nicht verstecken. Snapes Okklumentikstunden waren nutzlos, wenn er zu viel Angst hatte, um klar zu denken. Voldemort hörte die beruhigenden Worte seines Vaters, hörte, wie er kurz skizzierte, wie er so viele loyale Ritter wie möglich stehlen wollte.

„Ritter?", wiederholte Voldemort. „Ritter ... Walpurgis-Ritter ..."

„Walpurgis-Ritter ...", flüsterte Draco mit ihm, unfähig sich zu stoppen. Seine Hand begann nun ernsthaft zu brennen, aber er konnte nicht daran denken sie zu bewegen. „Dienen ..."

„Sie dienen mir!", grollte Voldemort und wühlte nun schmerzhaft durch die Erinnerung bis Draco dachte, er würde bald Tränen aus Blut weinen. „Sie gehören nun mir und nichts, was du tust, kann das verhindern."

Aber das Gesicht seines Vaters, ränkevoll und hochmütig und freundlich, flüsterte etwas anderes und Draco konzentrierte sich auf das, wisperte die Worte zu sich selbst, stählte sich, bis er wieder daran denken konnte, sich zu bewegen.

„Walpurgis-Ritter dienen niemandem!"

Mit diesen Worten schlug Draco seine Hand auf das Kohlebecken, pfählte sich selbst auf dem Dorn im Zentrum, der normalerweise verwendet wurde, große Kerzen zu halten und besiegelte den Zauber mit seinem Blut. Als er vor Schmerzen aufschrie, explodierten die Fenster nach draußen in die Dunkelheit und Flammen schossen aus dem Boden und an den Wänden empor. Sie verschlangen Voldemort und bildeten eine Wand aus Feuer zwischen ihnen. Der Dunkle Lord schrie überrascht auf, zog seinen Zauberstab, war aber nicht in der Lage, durch die Flammen und den Rauch zu sehen, um einen Fluch abzuschießen.

Als er seine Hand wieder befreit hatte, konnte Draco nur an Flucht denken und der Besen reagierte sofort, hob ab, als er sich einhändig auf ihn schwang. Kein angenehmer Polsterzauber begrüßte ihn. Er saß direkt auf der rauen Rinde und den spitze Kanten, als der Besen ihn hochhob und ihn durch ein Fenster trug. Lichtblitze zischten an ihm vorbei, als Todesser Flüche auf ihn schossen. Aber entweder hatte die Explosion ihre Zielfähigkeit erschüttert oder er hatte verdammtes Glück, dass sie ihn nicht trafen. Mit einer plötzlichen Beschleunigung, die eher dafür geeignet war, Schnatzen hinterherzujagen, stieg er steil über dem Garten empor auf und brauste in Richtung des nahegelegenen Dorfes.

Über dem Dorf angekommen, das etwa eine Meile vom Herrenhaus entfernt war, drosselte er die Geschwindigkeit etwas und schaute sich nach Verfolgern um. Er sah nichts außer seinem Heim, das in der einsetzenden Dämmerung wie ein riesiger Scheiterhaufen auf dem Hügel brannte. Draco fragte sich, ob Voldemort seine Anhänger wohl in die Flammen schicken würde, um das Buch zu suchen, das er gestohlen hatte und wie viele Todesser wohl verbrennen mussten, bis er sich mit dem Verlust abfinden würde. Er hatte seinen Teufelsack immer noch in der linken Hand und verstaute ihn nun in seiner Robe, in der Hoffnung, dass er in seine Tasche passte. Dann überkam ihn eine Welle aus Übelkeit und Schmerz und er wurde sich seiner Verletzung wieder bewusst. Jetzt, wo Voldemort ihm nicht mehr gegenüberstand und ihn alles andere vergessen ließ, schmerzte seine Hand unbarmherzig.

Gekrümmt saß er auf seinem Besen und versuchte sich nicht zu übergeben, als er das Ende seiner Robe um seine verletzte Hand wickelte. Blut hatte den Stoff schnell durchtränkt und tropfte auf den Besen. Draco war sich sicher, ein oder zwei Knochen gebrochen zu haben. Der Nachteil Dunkler Magie war, sein eigenes Blut benutzen zu müssen, anstatt das eines anderen, überlegte er. Seine Füße schleiften über einen Dachfirst und er lenkte seinen Besen nach oben, bevor er noch gegen einen Kamin krachte. Nur wenige Straßenlaternen beleuchteten die Straßenecken, aber nun gingen auch einige Lichter in den Häusern unter ihm an. Muggel im Schlafanzug traten ins Freie und schauten zu dem Hügel hinauf.

Er konnte nicht riskieren gesehen zu werden, also stieg er noch weiter nach oben. Der Besen reagierte besser als sein Nimbus, schnellte schneller in den Himmel empor als er erwartet hatte und er verlor fast den Halt, als der Besen fast senkrecht in die Wolken schoss. Draco umklammerte den Griff so fest er konnte, bis der Besen wieder waagrecht flog. Aber ein Blick nach unten ließ seinen Griff wieder fester werden. Weit unter ihm wurde die Stadt zu einem Netz aus Lichtpünktchen und Land breitete sich meilenweit unter ihm aus. Ein paar kleine Wolken zogen vorbei und er schauderte. Er war bisher noch nie so hoch geflogen, geschweige denn auf einem Besen voller unbekannter Zauber.

Er schauderte nochmals. Er hatte keinen Schal, Handschuhe oder Kleidung, die mit einem Wärmezauber belegt waren und hier oben fühlte sich die Luft wie Eis an. Etwas berührte sein Gesicht und er gaffte, als er von Schneeflocken eingehüllt wurde. Um ihn herum wehten nur ein paar Böen, aber als er seinen Besen anhielt und sich umdrehte, schnappte er erschrocken nach Luft. Dicke schwarze Wolken vereinigten sich über seinem brennenden Zuhause, drehten sich wie ein Strudel, wo der Sturm sich mit Rauch vermischte. Als der Sturm stärker wurde, breiteten sich die Wolken aus und brachten stechende Winde und Schneeflocken so groß wie Untertassen mit sich.

Er zögerte einen Moment und sah, wie die oberen Stockwerke des Herrenhauses in der Mitte auseinanderbrachen und einstürzten. Als der Sturm das Dorf überrollt hatte und zusammen mit dem Schnee zu einem Blizzard wurde, drehte er sich wieder um und flog so schnell wie es möglich war ohne herunterzufallen, nach Norden. Der Besen hatte keine Sicherheitszauber. Er musste sich krampfhaft festhalten, als der Wind an ihm zerrte und Eis seinen Rücken traf.

Die ganze Nacht über wagte er es nicht anzuhalten und nach einem freundlichen Zaubererhaus oder einer Taverne zu suchen, deren Flohnetzwerk ihn direkt in die Winkelgasse hätte bringen können. Alle Familien, die so weit draußen lebten, waren entweder durch starke Zauber versteckt oder hatten sich dem Dunklen Lord verschworen. Sicherlich war fast jedes öffentliche Gebäude mit feindlichen Spionen und Agenten verseucht. Er hielt nicht an, um zu schlafen, obwohl ihm der kalte Boden, je mehr Stunden vergingen, immer einladender vorkam. Mit dem Sturm im Rücken musste er sich damit zufrieden geben, sich an den Besenstiel zu lehnen, seine verletzte Hand an seine Seite gepresst und die andere krampfhaft um den Besen geschlossen. Über Dörfer und Städte musste er hoch genug fliegen, um als große Schleiereule durchzugehen, aber über Feldern und Hügeln konnte er es sich leisten, etwas tiefer zu fliegen, wo die Luft nicht ganz so kalt war. Oft flog er dösend tiefer und tiefer, bis er aufwachte, weil seine Füße den Boden streiften und er den Besen wieder etwas höher lenken musste. Jedoch musste er nicht die Augen aufmachen, um nicht gegen Büsche oder Bäume zu fliegen, denn obwohl ihm einige Annehmlichkeiten fehlten, steuerte der Besen sicher durch die Wälder. Wenn sie die Wälder mit voller Geschwindigkeit durchflogen, zog es Draco vor, die Augen zu schließen, um neue Kraft zu schöpfen, während der Besen ihn durch die Nacht trug.

Am nächsten Morgen ging eine graue Sonne auf. Durch den Blizzard verschleiert, machte ihr grelles Licht es noch schwerer aufzublicken, besonders, da der Schnee ihn nicht nur eingeholt, sondern sogar überholt hatte. Sein Atem bildete kleine Wölkchen und zitternd zog er Arme und Beine näher an seinen Körper. Ohne einen Zauber, der ihn auch bei hohen Geschwindigkeiten auf dem Besen halten würde, konnte er dem Schnee nicht davonfliegen und so begnügte er sich damit, Umwege durch die Bäume zu machen, wo die Zweige den Schnee von ihm abhielten. Es war ihm mittlerweile auch egal, ob ihn die Muggel sahen und über den Dörfern wich er den Dächern gerade so aus. Er hatte schon lange die Orientierung verloren und flog einfach in Richtung Norden, in der Hoffnung, auf etwas Bekanntes zu stoßen, wenn er in die Nähe der Schule kam. Wenigstens schmerzte seine Hand nicht mehr, sondern hing taub und leblos an seiner Seite.

Die vielen geflogenen Meilen und die Kälte waren so betäubend, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass er angegriffen wurde, bis ein zweiter Fluch knapp an seinem Kopf vorbeischoss und ein Auto traf, das in der Mitte auseinanderbrach. Er richtete sich auf und schaute sich um, versuchte herauszufinden, wo er war und was gerade geschah. Irgendwann im Laufe des Morgens war er in eine Stadt geflogen und hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. Der Schnee bedeckte alles, begrub die Anwohner unter einer mehrere Fuß hohen Schicht und strahlte in einem schmerzhaften Weiß, während der Schnee stetig weiterrieselte. Sein Besen zuckte nach rechts und ein weiterer Fluch, der von hinten abgeschossen wurde, flog an ihm vorbei und traf einen Briefkasten, der in Flammen aufging.

Er verlor keine Zeit damit, sich nach seinen Verfolgern umzusehen, sondern schoss auf seinem Besen dicht über dem Boden davon. Schnee stob hinter ihm in alle Richtungen davon. Er bog nach links, unter Zäunen hindurch und um ein Haus, wo er fast gegen ein Paar Mülltonnen flog. Bei seinem Ausweichmanöver zog er den Besen zu schnell nach oben, sodass er über das Hausdach schlitterte und in den Garten stürzte, wo er fast im Schnee versank.

Er drehte sich schnell auf den Rücken, zog mit seiner linken Hand seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf das Dach. Er atmete hart, rechnete jeden Augenblick mit einem Todesser.

Die Minuten zogen sich. Als nichts passierte, seufzte er, ließ seine Hand sinken und fiel nach hinten. Der Schnee war weich und warm an seiner Haut und die Stadt war so still, dass er hätte einschlafen können. Er blickte zu dem Fenster des Muggelhauses. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und das Glas mit Eis bedeckt. Niemand da drinnen wusste, dass vor ihrer Haustür ein Kampf tobte.

„Alles Idioten", grummelte Draco und sammelte seinen Besen ein. Er klopfte kurz auf seine Robe, um sich zu versichern, dass sein Teufelsack immer noch sicher verstaut war, schwang sich wieder auf den Besen und hob ab. Erschöpft aber wachsam, flog er langsam an der Hauswand entlang und suchte die Straße ab, bevor er vollends abhob.

Er war noch nie alleine in einer Muggelstadt gewesen und er war nicht beeindruckt von dem, was er sah. Ein Blizzard und alle schlossen sich in ihren Häusern ein, faktisch Gefangene des Wetters. Keine Besen, kein Apparieren, kein Flohnetzwerk, nicht einmal Wärmezauber und er hatte sogar Gerüchte gehört, dass an sehr kalten Tagen ihr Wasser gefror und genau die Leitungen zerstörte, die dieses zu ihren Häusern brachte. Alle zusammen armselig und minderwertig, dachte er, was es nur noch bitterer machte, dass die Zauberer gezwungen waren, sich vor diesen Kreaturen zu verstecken.

Nun, da er wusste, dass er verfolgt wurde, entdeckte er zwei Todesser, welche die Straße langsam entlang flogen und Bäume und Zäune absuchten. Draco flog zu einem großen, an der Straße geparkten, Van und lugte über das Dach. Zielte sorgfältig mit seinem Zauberstab auf den größeren Zauberer. Die Sicht verschwamm vor seinen müden Augen und er schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder klar sehen zu können und konzentrierte all seinen Hass und seine Wut auf den Todesser, der ihm am nächsten war. Schwache Sprüche wie für Eiterblasen würden nicht ausreichen und die schwarzen Flüche, die er kannte, waren, im besten Fall ermüdend.

„Crepare", sagte er und ein hellgraues Licht schoss aus seinem Zauberstab, flog knisternd durch die Luft. Beim Klang seiner Stimme drehte sich sein Opfer um, aber es war bereits zu spät. Der Fluch traf ihn genau im Gesicht und seine Todesschreie erfüllten die Luft, als seine Haut austrocknete und seine Muskeln verdörrten. Er fiel seitwärts in den Schnee, schlug mit seinen zu Staub zerfallenden Gliedmaßen so sehr um sich, dass sein Arm wie ein Zweig zerbrach und ein tiefer Riss seinen Körper durchzog und ihn beinahe zweiteilte.

Als der Todesser vom Besen gefallen war, stob Draco jedoch schon in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Eine Sekunde später explodierte der Van, hinter dem er sich versteckt hatte, als die zweite Todesserin ihren Kameraden alleine ließ und hinter ihm herjagte.

Als der Besen zu wackeln begann, musste Draco kämpfen, um den Griff und den Zauberstab halten zukönnen. Die Häuser verschwammen ineinander je schneller er flog. Bei dieser Geschwindigkeit schleuderte es ihn fast aus jeder Kurve. Ein weiterer Fluch verfehlte ihn nur knapp und schlug harmlos im Schnee ein. Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und sah schwarze Roben gefährlich nahe flattern. In ein paar Minuten würde die Todesserin ausreichend aufgeholt haben, um nicht mehr daneben zu schießen.

An einer großen Kreuzung, bog er scharf nach rechts ab, dabei flog er so tief, dass er hinter sich eine riesige Schneewolke aufwirbelte. Die kurze Deckung nutzend, sprach er einen Lichtzauber, sodass seine Verfolgerin einen Lichtschein sah, dem sie folgen konnte.

Geblendet von dem Schnee folgte diese dem Licht blindlings und knallte dabei mit einer solch hohen Geschwindigkeit gegen eine Mauer, dass sie sich alle Knochen brach. Sie fiel in den Schnee und lag dann dort stöhnend mit aus ihren Armen und Beinen herausragenden Knochen, und einem unnatürlich gekrümmten Rücken. Wundersamerweise lag ihr Zauberstab noch unversehrt in ihrer zitternden rechten Hand und sie versuchte, ihn auf sich selbst zu richten.

Neben der Mauer beobachtete Draco, der seinen Lumos armweit von sich hielt, ihre kläglichen Versuche, sich selbst zu heilen. Er lachte auf. Selbst wenn sie es schaffen würde, den Zauberstab auf sich zu richten, war ihr Kiefer gebrochen, sodass sie an dem Blut und dem verschobenen Knochen ersticken würde. Draco flog langsam näher, schwebte über ihr und lehnte sich nach vorne, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Trotz der schrecklichen Schmerzen, war sein Feind noch genügend bei Verstand um Angst zu zeigen, als er seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete.

„Hemoragia", flüsterte er.

Ein schwarz-roter Fluch traf sie und Fontänen aus Blut schossen aus ihren Augen, dem Mund und der Haut, als auch der letzte Blutstropfen aus ihr gezogen wurde und nichts von ihr übrig ließ, als eine Blutlache und Stoffreste, die wie ein zerschmetterter Kürbis aussahen.

Draco atmete aus und lehnte sich an seinen Besen. Er war versucht, ihren zu stehlen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen, falls sie irgendwelche Anti-Diebstahl Zauber verwendet hatte, und flog wieder in den Himmel. Er klopfte noch einmal seine Robe ab, um sich zu versichern, dass der Sack noch an Ort und Stelle war, bevor er noch mal tief Luft holte und davonflog.

Keine weiteren Zauberer oder Hexen verfolgten ihn, nur der Blizzard und seine Erschöpfung. Er fragte sich wie Voldemort so ein extremes Wetter aufrechterhalten konnte und wie weit sich der Sturm wohl ausbreitete. Die ganze Landschaft war weiß wie ein Leichentuch. Selbst die Ausläufer der Küste, die er manchmal überflog, sahen vereist aus. Als die Sonne, nur ein Funke hinter den dichten Wolken, begann unterzugehen, fing er an zu verzweifeln. Zu denken dass er Hogwarts bei diesem Wetter mit dem Besen erreichen konnte, war verrückt gewesen, dass er es an einem oder zwei Tagen schaffen würde, sogar noch verrückter. Er konnte seine verletzte Hand nicht länger spüren und überlegte, ob Pomfrey überhaupt noch etwas für sie tun konnte.

Als die Nacht hereinbrach, sprach er, den Zauberstab dicht bei sich, einen weiteren Lumos, einfach nur, damit er nicht im Dunklen fliegen musste. In dem kleinen Lichtkreis tauchten Schneeflocken auf und verschwanden wieder. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob er noch gen Norden flog oder nicht, und hoffte nur, dass er nicht aufs Meer hinausflog, wo er jegliche Orientierung verlieren würde.

Braune Federn tauchten kurz in dem Lichtkegel auf und verschwanden wieder. Er zog erschrocken die Luft ein und hielt seinen Zauberstab nach links. Eine große Schleiereule flog neben ihm, so dicht, dass, wenn er abdrehen würde, in sie hineinfliegen würde. Verzweifelt schaute er auf ihre angezogenen Klauen und sah, dass sie nicht nur eine Botschaft mit sich trug, sondern auch einen kleinen Brandfleck in der Seite hatte. Eine Kriegsverletzung, dachte er.

„Du bist eine Auroren-Eule", nahm er an. Die Eule schaute ihn einen Augenblick an, bevor sie wieder nach vorne blickte. „Also fliegst du nach Hogwarts." Auch wenn das nicht der Fall sein sollte, wusste er, dass er ihr folgen konnte, und dann wahrscheinlich einen sicheren Platz finden würde, wohin auch immer sie ihn führen würde.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie gemeinsam flogen, die Eule knapp hinter seiner Schulter gleitend. Er war froh über die Gesellschaft. Eine Stunde verging, vielleicht zwei, beide nutzen den Lumos, um sich zu orientieren, obwohl sie sicher besser sah als er.

Als er die warmen Lichter von Hogwarts in der Ferne erblickte, war er zu müde, um sich zu freuen. Er lenkte einfach nur seinen Besen etwas nach unten, knapp über die Baumkronen des Verbotenen Waldes, wie er nun wusste. Die Eule verschwand, als sie aus dem Licht flog und er erreichte die schneebedeckten Ländereien, wo er nach dem Unterricht oft spazieren ging. Hagrids kleine Hütte sah in den Schneeverwehungen aus wie eine Beule. Draco setze auf, schwang ein Bein über den Besen und ließ sich auf seine Füße fallen. Eine Sekunde später fiel er seitwärts in den Schnee, seine Beine zu taub, um ihn zu tragen.

Gelächter und das Klappern von Besteck drangen zu ihm, als er im Schatten der Fenster lag, die warmes Licht nach draußen warfen. Er schaute seinen verräterischen Körper an und fühlte, wie heiße Tränen in seinen Augen brannten. Nein, das war nicht fair! So weit zu kommen und nicht die letzen Schritte bis zur Schule zu schaffen, das war nicht fair! Er griff nach oben und langte nach dem schwebenden Besen, aber das raue Holz war mit Eis bedeckt und so rutschte seine Hand ab und fiel zurück in den Schnee. Seine verletzte Hand, die während der meisten Zeit des Fluges glücklicherweise taub gewesen war, begann nun schmerzhaft zu pochen. Draco stöhnte und entspannte sich, schloss seine Augen und sagte sich, dass er sich nur ausruhen würde, um Kraft zu sammeln, um es nochmals zu versuchen.

„Hallo? Ist da jemand?"

Dracos Augen flogen auf. Diese schreckliche Stimme war ihm ungefähr genauso willkommen wie ein Todesser. Geh weg, dachte er. Ich sterbe lieber, als von dir gerettet zu werden. Aber das Knirschen im Schnee wurde lauter, als Harry Potter auf ihn zulief, außerstande das weiß-leuchtende Haar in all dem Schnee auszumachen, bis er angehalten und sich neben ihn hingekniet hatte

„Malfoy", keucht er, schaute sich ihn genauer an und zuckte zusammen, als er die Hand des anderen Jungen sah. Dann entdeckte er den altertümlichen Besen, der in der Luft schwebte und schaute wieder zu Draco. „Was zum Teufel ist mit dir passier? Wo warst du?"

Wenn er noch Kraft übrig gehabt hätte, hätte Draco gelacht und ihn wegen seiner Dummheit beschimpft. Stattdessen entspannte er sich wieder und sein Gesicht drehte sich in den Schnee, als er das Bewusstsein verlor.

To be continued...

**Author's notes:**

1. Das Kohlebecken in der Ahnenhalle, der als Selbstzerstörungsknopf dient, scheint vielleicht etwas merkwürdig zu sein. Wieso würde jemand einen Selbstzerstörungsknopf für sein Haus haben? Aber die Malfoys, die die Denkweise von Bösewichtern verstehen, würden nicht nur die Wichtigkeit eines solchen Knopfes schätzen, sondern auch wissen, dass, sogar, wenn sie aufhören dem Bösewicht zu dienen, diese Gelegenheit, welche die dramatische Geste die Seiten zu wechseln bot, mit einer großen Explosion zu verbinden, nicht verschwendet werden sollte.

2. Crepara, Latein crepare, krachen

3. Hemoragia, Latgein haemorhagia, verbluten


	2. Chapter 2

**Teil 2**

Er brannte, verbrannte und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er war in Ketten gelegt, das Feuer fraß sich an dem Pfahl hinter seinem Rücken hoch und verschlang ihn langsam. Seine Haut warf Blasen und wurde schwarz, während er schrie. Wieso war es so dunkel? Hatten sie ihn geblendet? Oder vielleicht hatten sie ihm die Augen herausgerissen? Ein Raunen ging durch die Masse, die das Spektakel des brennenden Zauberers bewunderte. Sie hatten Angst, johlten aber auch, als sie mehr Holz und Heu auf den Scheiterhaufen warfen „Hexe!", schrieen sie. „Dämon!" Und größer als der Schmerz seines zu Asche verbrennenden Körpers war Dracos tiefer Hass auf die Muggel, nein, Bastarde, die ihm das angetan hatten.

Seine Augen flogen auf, als er erwachte. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er noch, er würde brennen, aber das waren nur seine schmerzenden Muskeln und die heiße Bettdecke, die über ihm lag. Er seufzte erleichtert auf und schloss seine Augen wieder. Er hatte diesen Traum schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gehabt, aber er war so real gewesen wie immer. Wahrscheinlich ausgelöst durch den Wärmezauber, der auf der Decke lag, dachte er sich. Er begann seine rechte Hand zu bewegen, um die Decke hochzuschlagen, hielt aber inne, als ein schmerzhafter Krampf seine Hand durchschoss. Er zuckte zusammen, legte sie zurück und benutzte seine linke Hand, um sich von der Decke zu befreien. Jemand hatte ihm seine Kleidung ausgezogen, nur eine Unterhose hatten sie ihm gelassen, aber die warme Luft um ihn herum war ausreichend angenehm.

Der bekannte Geruch der medizinischen Tränke in Pomfreys Krankenflügel, früher leicht ekelerregend, wirkte nun wie ein Segen auf ihn. Er setzte sich auf und stützte sich auf seinen linken Arm. Seine Schultern brannten, seine Beine pochten und sein Rücken fühlte sich steif an, aber insgesamt fühlte er sich besser als kurz bevor er bewusstlos geworden war. Seine rechte Hand war verbunden und er konnte die Finger leicht krümmen. Wie lange hatte er geschlafen? Die Fenster waren noch dunkel, also konnte es nicht mehr als ein paar Stunden gewesen sein. Auf dem Fenstersims sammelte sich der Schnee, während immer mehr fiel. Falls Voldemort vorhatte, sie alle unter Schnee zu begraben, war er offenbar recht erfolgreich, aber Draco war es egal. Sein Zuhause war zerstört, seine Familie und Freunde in alle Winde verstreut und auf seinen Kopf war wahrscheinlich eine beachtliche Summe ausgesetzt worden, aber wenigstens war er nicht mehr dem Schneesturm ausgesetzt.

Ein plötzlich aufkommender Gedanke erschreckte ihn. Wenn seine Kleider weg waren, wo waren dann seine Bücher? Er schaute wild um sich, sah aber nichts auf dem Nachtisch liegen. Keine Kleider, kein Teufelssack, kein Besen.

„Nein, nein, nein", flüsterte er und Schauer, kälter als der Wind, liefen ihm den Rücken runter. Er war quer durch das Land, durch einen Schneesturm und gegen zwei Todesser geflogen, war dem Dunklen Lord nur knapp entkommen, aber keine fünf Minuten in Hogwarts und er hatte alles verloren. Er setzte sich gerade hin, sammelte seine Kräfte, um zu versuchen aufzustehen.

„Was denken Sie, wohin Sie gehen?", schrie Pomfrey von der Tür aus. Er schaute auf und trotz ihres finsteren Gesichtes, seufzte er erleichtert auf. Auf ihrem Arm hatte sie seine Kleidung.

„Die Bücher", sagte er, weigerte sich aber sich wieder hinzulegen, bis er Antworten erhalten hatte. „Haben Sie sie gefunden? Sie waren in einem kleinen Sack, vielleicht haben Sie die Bücher übersehen?"

„Wenn Sie diesen kleinen schwarzen Trickbeutel meinen", sagte sie. „Ja, der ist in meinem Arbeitszimmer zusammen mit ihrem Besmo*." „Besmo?", fragte er verwirrt, bis er sich an das Wort aus seinen Gesprächen mit seiner Ur-, Ur-, Ur-Großmutter Morgana erinnerte. „Der Besen?"

„Wenn Sie das einen Besen nennen wollen", meinte Pomfrey und stellte ihr Tablett voller Zaubertränke auf dem Tisch ab und legte die Kleider daneben, bevor sie sich neben ihn setzte. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie Sie auf diesem Ding den ganzen Weg hierher geflogen sind. Jetzt aber wieder ab mit Ihnen unter die Decke!"

„Sie ist brennend heiß!", beschwerte er sich und machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen.

„Nein, Sie frieren immer noch", sagte sie, tippte aber nichtsdestotrotz mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Decke. Sofort kühlte diese auf eine erträgliche Temperatur herunter und grollend legte er sich wieder hin. „Es kann sein, dass ich mit dem Wärmezauber etwas übertrieben habe. Ist es nun besser?"

Er nickte. Er hatte mehrere Fragen – war Severus heil hier angekommen? Wusste dieser, wo sich seine Eltern befanden? Hatte Pansy eine Eule geschickt? – aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel genau sie wusste und er konnte es sich nicht leisten, Informationen preiszugeben. Eine Frage konnte er jedoch stellen, als er beobachtete, wie sie die Decke vorsichtig zurückschlug und seine Hand hielt, den hastig angelegten Verband entfernte, um sich den Schaden anzuschauen.

„Denken Sie, ich werde diese Hand je wieder benutzen können?"

Pomfrey zögerte, und nahm dann eine Flasche mit violetter Flüssigkeit von ihrem Tablett und tröpfelte etwas davon in einen Mörser. Dann gab sie ein paar schwarze Steine aus einem Glas hinzu und pulverisierte diese, mischte alles zusammen und drehte sich dann wieder zu ihm.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie ruhig. „Die Wunde hatte Zeit sich zu entzünden und der Schaden ... was ist passiert?"

„Ich habe sie vor etwa zwei Tagen auf einem Kerzenständer aufgespießt." Er erwähnte nicht die Dunkle Magie, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt wild wurde und schaute zu, wie sie den letzten Verband abnahm. „Es hat vor einer Weile aufgehört wehzutun."

Sie nickte. „Der Schnee hat den Schmerz wahrscheinlich betäubt."

Sie festigte den Griff um sein Handgelenk und trug das vorher zusammengemischte Pulver auf seine Wunde auf, hielt ihn fest, als er aufzischte und versuchte, seine Hand aus ihrem Griff zu befreien. Das Pulver fühlte sich einige Sekunden lang an wie Wespenstiche, bevor der Schmerz zu einem dumpfen Pochen wurde. Er stöhnte und drückte sein Gesicht in das Kissen. Sie hielt ihn weiter fest, berührte ihn an der Schulter, beugte sich zu ihm und sprach sanft.

„Draco, es tut mir leid, dass ich das fragen muss, aber ... Die Blutergüsse an Ihren Beinen. Hat Ihnen das jemand angetan?"

„Blutergüsse?" Er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, verstand dann aber schnell, was sie meinte. „Nein, nein, niemand war das." Er warf einen Blick zu ihrem Arbeitszimmer, in der Hoffnung, einen Blick auf seine Sachen zu erhaschen. „Das ist von dem Besen. Ich meine dem Besmo. Er hat keinen Polsterungszauber."

Pomfrey wurde bleich und starrte ihn an. „Merlin, ich dachte mir schon, dass er alt ist, aber ... Sie sind auf einem besseren Ast ohne irgendwelche Zauber geflogen?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte gerade antworten, als die Tür ziemlich grob aufgestoßen wurde. Pomfrey schoss hoch, als würde sie einen Angriff erwarten und Draco langte nach seinem Zauberstab, und fluchte, als ihm einfiel, dass er ihn nicht da hatte. Snape stürmte mit gezücktem Zauberstab in den Krankenflügel.

„Erbitte Zuflucht, jetzt!", befahl er Draco ohne Zeit für Erklärungen zu verlieren.

„Ich ... ersuche um Zuflucht in der Schule von Hogwarts", gehorchte Draco und blickte zu Pomfrey, die aber genauso verwirrt wie er aussah. „Severus, was ..."

Eine Sekunde später betraten drei Männer den Raum. Draco erkannte zwei von ihnen nicht, aber selbst wenn Cornelius Fudge diese nicht angeführt hätte, sagten ihm ihre ernsten Gesichter, ihre autoritäre Haltung und wie sie ihn ansahen, als hätte er eine Todesser-Robe an, dass sie aus dem Ministerium kamen. Sie kamen mit gezogenen Zauberstäben auf Draco zu, wurden aber gezwungen anzuhalten, als sich ihnen sowohl Pomfrey als auch Snape in den Weg stellten.

Fudge starrte alle drei finster an. „Dieser Junge ist ein gesuchter Krimineller. Treten Sie bei Seite!"

„Sie haben keine Befugnis...", begann Snape.

„Ich bin vielleicht nicht mehr Minister", fauchte Fudge. „aber ich habe die offizielle Bestätigung des jetzigen Ministers in dieser Sache. Dieser Junge steht unter Arrest!"

„Wegen was?", fragte Pomfrey. „Er hat nichts Falsches getan."

„Hat nichts ...", stotterte Fudge. „Er hat zwei Zauberer mit schwarzen Flüchen inmitten einer Muggelsiedlung getötet. Sein Besen ist illegal, in seinem Besitz finden sich dunkle Artefakte und er steht im Bunde mit Du-weißt-schon-wem. Und er …"

„Hat offiziell um Zuflucht in dieser Schule gebeten", überging Snape ihn. „Sie kennen die alten Gesetze genauso gut wie ich."

Der ehemalige Minister wurde so rot, dass Draco dachte, er würde gleich in Flammen aufgehen. „Zuflucht kann nur in Zeiten des Krieges angewendet werden ..."

„Der Krieg ist bereits über uns hereingebrochen."

Alle schauten auf, als der Schulleiter hereinkam, der gleichzeitig ausgezehrt, aber auch verjüngt aussah, wie ein kampfgeschüttelter General, der soeben gute Nachrichten erhalten hatte. Dracos Miene verfinsterte sich, als er sah, dass der Schulleiter nicht alleine gekommen war. Rechts hinter ihm ging Harry Potter und starrte finster zurück.

„Ob Sie es nun zugeben wollen oder nicht", fuhr Dumbledore fort und richtete ruhig seinen Blick auf Fudge. „Voldemort hat uns den Krieg erklärt. Im ganzen Land werden Schlachten ausgetragen, die Sie versuchen als Einzelattacken darzustellen, genauso wie die Anschuldigen, die sie gegen den jungen Malfoy hier vorgetragen haben. Seine Familie hat uns zu einem unerwarteten Vorteil verholfen; im Gegenzug für sehr große persönliche Verluste, möchte ich noch hinzufügen. Gerne biete ich ihm Zuflucht vor seinen Feinden an."

„Das wird keinen Bestand haben", sagte Fudge. „Der Junge ist voller Tricks, die er von seinem Vater gelernt hat und der Zaubergamot..."

„... hat Wichtigeres zu tun", unterbrach Snape wieder, „als einen Schüler zu befragen, der zu spät zum Schulbeginn kam und auf einem alten Besen geflogen ist, der wahrscheinlich in einer Zeit hergestellt worden ist, in der es das Ministerium überhaupt noch nicht gab."

Fudge schwieg und für einen Augenblick dachte Draco, dass es das war. Und dann starrte der ehemalige Minister den Schulleiter mit blitzenden Augen an. „Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, was er ist. Was alle Malfoys sind. Sie können nicht über seine Affinität zu Dunkler Magie hinwegsehen. Wenn Sie ihm Zuflucht gewähren, beherbergen Sie eine Viper unter Unschuldigen!"

„Ja", antwortete Dumbledore. „Ich weiß genau, was er ist und ich weiß, dass er seine Giftzähne eingezogen hat, seit er Hogwarts besucht. Ich nehme an, das wird weiterhin der Fall sein?"

Draco schaute weg, bevor Dumbledore ihm in die Augen blicken konnte. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass seine Familie ihr Schicksal nun mit dem alten Zauberer verbunden hatte oder dass er um Schutz hatte flehen müssen, denn sein Vater hatte ihn des Öfteren gewarnt, Dumbledore direkt in die Augen zu schauen. Der Dunkle Lord war ein Legilimens und jeder Todesser wusste, dass Dumbledore dieselbe Gabe besaß.

Draco wollte unter keinen Umständen nochmals den geistigen Schmerz erleiden müssen, den er gespürt hatte, als seine Erinnerungen aus ihm herausgerissen worden waren. Er nickte deshalb nur kurz und anscheinend war das allen Antwort genug.

„Ausgezeichnet", sagte Dumbledore und sah Fudge an. „Nun, da sich alle Ihre Anschuldigungen als haltlos erwiesen haben und Zuflucht gewährt wurde, nehme ich an, dass Sie den Weg nach draußen ohne Hilfe finden werden?"

„Das ist noch nicht das Ende", meinte Fudge, steckte seinen Zauberstab aber dennoch weg. Sobald die Beamten hocherhobenen Hauptes den Krankenflügel verlassen hatten, um wenigstens den Rest ihrer Ehre zu retten, wandte sich Snape Draco zu.

„Ich bin froh, dass du es geschafft hast."

Trotz der gluckenhaften Proteste von Pomfrey, setzte er sich auf. „Gib es etwas Neues?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts, aber es sind erst zwei Tage vergangen. Es könnten mehrere Wochen vergehen, bevor wir etwas von ihnen hören."

Stimmt, dachte Draco, aber die Ungewissheit stach wie ein Dorn. Er schaute zu den anderen drei Anwesenden. „Wie viel wissen sie?", fragte er.

„Ich habe ihnen alles erzählt", antwortete Snape.

Draco starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Alles? Sogar das über dich und meinen ...?"

„Alles Wichtige", verbesserte Snape schnell und blickte ihn finster an. „Und ich werde den Rest erklären, wenn du dich etwas erholt hast."

„Ich kann nicht schlafen", meinte Draco und setzte sich noch etwas aufrechter hin. „Ich bin zu müde. Vielleicht in einer Stunde oder so ..."

„In diesem Fall", mischte sich Dumbledore ein und trat an das Bettende, „möchte ich Sie um einen Gefallen bitten."

„Und was", fragte Draco, hielt den Blick aber starr auf die Roben des Schulleiters gerichtet, „könnten Sie von mir wollen?"

„Den Grund, warum Sie so eifrig versuchen, meinem Blick nicht zu begegnen", antwortete der Direktor. „Mr Malfoy, meinen Glückwunsch für den wundervollen Streich, den Ihre Familie Voldemort gespielt hat. Dies sind die ersten guten Neuigkeiten seit Monaten und sie geben unserer Seite den so benötigten Funken der Hoffnung. Aber, wie auch immer, wir sind uns alle des Risikos bewusst, das ich eingehe, indem ich Ihnen hier Schutz gewähre und ich beziehe mich damit nicht nur auf die Missbilligung durch das Ministerium. Ich muss wissen, ob ich Ihnen vertrauen kann."

„Niemand bei klarem Verstand traut einem dunklen Zauberer", murmelte Draco, dem die Idee, dass Dumbledore dachte, sie stünden auf seiner Seite, überhaupt nicht gefiel. „Sie werden mir nie vertrauen."

„Dann ist es also wahr", warf Harry ein, trat einen Schritt vor und starrte Draco wie etwas aus Hagrids Unterricht an. „Dobby hatte Recht. Er hat gesagt, ihr seid alle dunkle Zauberer."

„Ja, den kleinen Verräter interessiert es nicht mehr unsere Geheimnisse zu wahren", zischte Draco. „Undankbarer kleiner Mistkerl ..."

„Dürfte ich bitte fortfahren", unterbrach Dumbledore und legte Harry beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich kenne nicht alle Einzelheiten der Freilassung ihres Vaters oder ihrer Flucht vor Voldemort. Mit der Welt am Abgrund kann ich nicht riskieren, dass dies alles eine raffinierte Falle ist. Ich kann über die Motive und Pläne Ihres Vaters nur spekulieren und, wie Professor Snape mir so gerne erzählt, als Gryffindor kann ich nicht hoffen, die Ränke eines Slytherins jemals zu verstehen."

Das Krankenhausbett wurde wieder ungemütlich, der große Raum klein und stickig. Voldemorts gewaltsames Eindringen in seinen Geist hatte tiefe Wunden hinterlassen, die nicht heilen wollten und Draco fragte sich, fragte sich, ob ihn ein erneutes Eindringen in seinen Geist den Verstand kosten und alle seine Gedanken ungewollt dem Zauberer preisgeben würde. Wenn in Hogwarts bleiben bedeutete, die Kontrolle so abgeben zu müssen, dann würde er sein Glück lieber wieder mit dem Schneesturm versuchen.

„Es dauert nicht lange", meinte Dumbledore sanft. „Und ich gebe Ihnen mein Ehrenwort, nicht nach Erinnerungen zu suchen, die Sie mir nicht freiwillig zugänglich machen."

Wenn es nur so einfach wäre, dachte Draco. Wenn er einfach woandershin hätte fliehen können, aber der Sturm tobte immer noch mit voller Kraft und er hatte auch keinen Platz, wo er vor den Todesser und dem Ministerium sicher gewesen wäre. „Wird es sehr wehtun?", fragte er deshalb.

„Es wird überhaupt nicht wehtun."

„Sie lügen", schnappte Draco und hielt seinen Blick immer noch fest auf Dumbledores Robe gerichtet. „Mein Geist wurde schon einmal auseinandergerissen, danke schön, ich möchte das nicht noch einmal erleben!"

„Auseinandergerissen?"; fragte Pomfrey und sprach damit allen aus der Seele. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und begann einen weiteren Trank zu mischen. „Wann? Haben Sie noch Schmerzen? Ich hätte daran denken und sie daraufhin untersuchen müssen ..."

„Der Dunkle Lord kann auch den Geist lesen", murmelte Draco. „Nur war er nicht so höflich, vorher um Erlaubnis zu bitten. Er ... es war." Er verfluchte sich dafür so zu stottern, aber die Erinnerung brannte immer noch so sehr als ob es gerade geschehen würde.

Zu seiner Überraschung legte Snape ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Draco schaute die Hand genau an, um sich zu vergewissern, dass diese wirklich dem Meister der Zaubertränke gehörte und wagte es erst dann, den Blick zu heben. In all den Jahren, in denen er Severus schon kannte, hatte dieser es immer schon gehasst vor anderen, außer Lucius, Schwäche zu zeigen.

„Der Schulleiter ist nicht der Dunkle Lord", sagte Snape leise. „Er wird dir nicht wehtun. Und, wenn noch irgendetwas von dem, was ich dich gelehrt habe, in deinem faulen Kopf steckt, dann kannst du die privaten Gedanken leicht für dich behalten."

Draco zögerte, schaute zwischen Severus und Dumbledore hin und her, bevor er nickte. Er holte tief Luft und schaute Dumbledore dann wortlos in die Augen. Sofort tauchten Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf auf, nicht wild durcheinander wie zuvor, sondern als konstanter Fluss, der ihn weiter und weiter zurücktrug, in die Zeit vor der Flucht und bevor die Malfoys ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzten. Zurück zu dem Moment, als Draco Askaban betrat.

Mehr ein Irrenhaus als ein Gefängnis. Schreie und Heulen hallten durch die steinernen Gänge und wurden von den dicken Mauern verschluckt. Draco ging aufrecht, hatte aber die Kapuze seiner Robe tief in das Gesicht gezogen, um es zu verstecken. In einer Hand trug er ein fest verschnürtes Bündel, in der anderen seinen Zauberstab. Vorne war die Robe fest verschlossen, sodass sie nicht zufällig aufging und versehentlich die Gegenstände in seinen Händen enthüllte. Jedoch erwartete niemand Ärger, da er die offiziellen Freilassungspapiere für seinen Vater dabei hatte. Alles, was er tun musste, war den Wachen diese zu zeigen und sie würden nur seine in Verruf geratenen Familiennamen verhöhnen und ihn passieren lassen.

Der Schatten und die Schreie störten ihn nicht. Er hatte sein ganzes Leben im Schatten verbracht, hatte seinen Vater beobachtet, wie dieser komplizierte Magie aus dunklen Artefakten gewann und hatte Snape als Lehrling geholfen und dabei Zutaten verwendet, die vom Ministerium schon lange verboten worden waren. Schreie, so hatte es ihm sein Vater gelehrt, waren nichts wovor man sich fürchten musste, sondern Warnungen vor möglichen Gefahren. Hier waren die Wachen die einzige Gefahr.

Zwei folgten ihm in angemessenem Abstand, angelockt von dem Neuankömmling, der noch nicht wie alle anderen, Wächter und Gefangene gleichermaßen, von der Dunkelheit verschlungen worden war. Sogar die Wächter im abgeschotteten Teil von Askaban musste von den Gerüchten um seine Familie gehört haben und der jüngste Spross einer solchen Familie, die verdächtigt wurde aus dunklen Zauberern zu bestehen, stellte ein verlockendes Ziel dar. Bei einem Angriff hätte er sich nicht verteidigen und erwarten können, dass die magische Gesellschaft ihm glauben würde. Im Moment wünschte er sich, seine Mutter hätte ihn begleitet. Er beruhigte sich, indem er sich sagte, dass sie jemanden, der kein Gefangener war, nicht angreifen würden.

Er schluckte reflexartig und zwang sich, sich nicht umzudrehen, auch wenn er ihre Anwesenheit dicht hinter sich spüren konnte.

Er folgte einigen Treppen nach oben und ging einen langen fensterlosen Korridor hinunter und hielt schließlich bei der letzten Zelle auf dieser Ebene an. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass die Wachen bei der Treppe stehen geblieben waren, außer Hörweite. Er stellte sich vor die Zelle. Das wenige Licht des Korridors reichte nicht bis in die Zelle, sodass diese in vollkommener Dunkelheit lag. Er scheute sich, hineinzusehen; zu sehen, was aus seinem Vater geworden war. Er riss sich zusammen, stellte sich seitlich zu den Gittern und blickte zu den Wachen.

„Vater", sagte er und drückte die Freilassungspapiere gegen das Schloss. Das Pergament begann zu zischeln und ließ die Zellentür schließlich mit einem „Klick" aufspringen. „Ich konnte deine Freilassung erreichen. Es wird Zeit nach Hause zu kommen."

Keine Antwort, aber er hörte, wie sich etwas in der Zelle bewegte. Er zog das Bündel unter seinem Umhang hervor und hielt es in die Zelle. Einen Moment später wurde es ihm mit schwacher Hand abgenommen und er hörte wie das Papier zerrissen wurde. Kleidung war das Einzige, was man mit herein bringen durfte, aber Draco hatte seinem Vater nicht nur diese mitgebracht, sondern auch dessen Zauberstab und einige Zaubertränke.

Einige Reinigungszauber wurden gesprochen. Draco hörte erstaunt, wie sein Vater Zauber flüsterte, von denen er niemals erwartet hätte, dass jemand so nobles wie Lucius Malfoy sie kennen würde. Normalerweise wurden diese von Bauern und Reisenden verwendet, um sich zu reinigen, wenn kein Wasser in der Nähe war. Daher waren sie sowohl unbequem als auch nutzlos für den modernen Zauberer, der sich nie weit von einem Gasthaus entfernen würde.

Glasphiolen zerschellten auf dem Boden, lösten sich auf und zerstörten somit jeglichen Beweis für die konzentrierten Stärkungstränke. Anstatt nur Alraune zu verwenden, hatte Draco ihre ätherische Essenz extrahiert, den Lebensfunken, der nach ihrem Tod wieder der Natur hätte übergeben werden müssen. Es grenzte an Nekromanie, diese Essenz zu verwenden und dann noch deren Wirkung mit seinem Blut als eine Art Katalysator zu verstärken. Wäre er entdeckt worden, hätte ihm dies eine saftige Geldbuße, soziale Ächtung und vielleicht sogar seine eigene Zelle eingebracht.

Schließlich trat Lucius ins Licht. Sich mehr als üblich auf seinen Gehstock stützend, machte er einige unsichere Schritte, um sich wieder an das Gehen zu gewöhnen.

Seine Kleidung hing lose an seinem Körper und zeigte, wie viel Gewicht er verloren hatte. Sein Haar, obwohl es nun sauber war, war schlaff.

„Wie lange?", flüsterte er und zog seine Kapuze über den Kopf, um sein Gesicht zu verbergen.

„Fast sechs Monate", antwortete Draco geschäftsmäßig. „Krieg ist ausgebrochen, nur Scharmützel, da beide Seiten noch ihre Kräfte sammeln. Das Ministerium weigert sich zwar zuzugeben, dass Krieg herrscht, aber Linien wurden gezogen und Stellungen eingenommen."

„Ich verstehe." Lucius ging einige Schritte neben ihm her, seine Füße schleiften leicht. Sein Atem kam stoßweise und er starrte auf den Boden. Er sah aus, als ob er jeden Moment umfallen würde. Draco runzelte die Stirn, als er sah, dass die Wachen über seinen Vater lachten. Ihn so tief gefallen zu sehen...

„Lucius", blaffte Draco und schlug den Ton an, den seine Eltern verwendeten, wenn sie ihn rügten, „du bist ein Malfoy! Benimm dich wie einer!"

Lucius erstarrte als hätte man ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte er seinen Sohn an und der Griff um seinen Gehstock festigte sich. Er hatte seinen Sohn niemals damit geschlagen, tatsächlich hatte er niemals die Hand gegen ihn erhoben, aber nun stand er kurz davor. So arrogant! Seinen Namen so kühl von seinem eigenen Fleisch und Blut zu hören und das, nachdem er so lange unter diesen Umständen gelebt hatte. In seiner Wut antwortete er nicht, sondern richtete sich auf, als sie weitergingen. Zwar etwas zittrig, aber er schaffte es aufrecht an den Wachen vorbeizugehen.

Im Moment diente ihnen ihr Ruf, als sie nebeneinander her schritten. Der ehemalige Gefangene ging augenscheinlich unbeeinflusst von seiner Gefangenschaft, ein bewundernswertes Kunststück, sogar ohne umherfliegende Dementoren. Die Wachen wichen zurück und ließen sie passieren. Im ganzen Gefängnis erstarb das Murmeln der Wachen, sobald die beiden dunklen Zauberer an ihnen vorbeigingen. Schließlich verließen sie das Gefängnis und traten ins Mondlicht.

Ihre Kutsche stand am Eingang. Zwei Rappen warteten geduldig, als Draco seinem Vater die Tür aufhielt. Sobald Lucius Platz genommen hatte, ging Draco zu den Pferden und flüsterte ihnen zu, sie nach Hause zu bringen. Dann kehrte er schnell zu seinem Vater zurück und schloss die Tür, während sie sich in Bewegung setzten. Sie wurden etwas durchgeschüttelt, als sie über den steinigen Boden fuhren. Ein paar Sekunden später hob die Kutsche ab und wurde von den Pferden durch die Luft gezogen, deren Hufgetrappel weiter zu hören war. Die Kutsche selbst hörte auf zu schwanken und wurde sanft vom Wind getragen.

Einige Minuten vergingen. Lucius starrte aus dem Fenster so intensiv auf das Meer, als ob eine Seeschlange sie verfolgen würde, aber Draco kannte seinen Vater gut genug. Er zog seine Kapuze zurück, sah seinen Vater an und wünschte sich, dieser würde etwas sagen. Als die Stille unerträglich wurde, platzte es aus Draco heraus: „Verzeih mir, Vater, bitte! Ich konnte es doch nur nicht ertragen, wie diese Monster uns angestarrt und sich über uns lustig gemacht haben. Ich wollte nicht anmaßend sein ... Ich meine ... Du weißt, ich würde es nie wagen ..."

Dracos Mund klappte zu, als sein Vater seufzte und sich zu ihm drehte. Obwohl sein Vater ihn niemals geschlagen hatte, wünschte er sich manchmal, dass dieser es tun würde. Lucius Groll und Enttäuschung waren viel schwerer zu ertragen als eine Ohrfeige. Um seinen Willen zu bekommen, konnte Draco schmeicheln wie keiner, ein Talent, das er in den letzten Monaten zu Genüge ausschöpfen hatte müssen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er unter dem Blick seines Vaters nur stottern.

„Wieso bist du hier, anstatt unsere Sache voranzutreiben?", fragte Lucius gleichgültig. „Hast du dem Dunklen Lord keine Treue geschworen?"

„Nein", antwortete Draco und wählte seine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht. „Ich wurde noch nicht gefragt. Mutter kümmert sich um die Todesser, wenn sie ab und an im Herrenhaus sind, aber sie können mit mir nichts anfangen, da ich noch nicht volljährig bin."

„Ich verstehe." Lucius nickte sich selbst zu und starrte dann wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Nein, tust du nicht!", flüsterte Draco. Er blickte auf den Boden der Kutsche und zwang sich weiterzureden, ohne seinem Vater in die Augen zu blicken, aus Angst, die Nerven zu verlieren. „Ich werde ihnen nicht beitreten. Niemals. Nicht nach dem hier. Nicht, nachdem, was sie uns angetan haben."

„Draco ..."

„Mutter steht auf meiner Seite, sowie der Rest der Familie, ich meine, diejenigen in den Portraits. Ich weiß, dass du dem Dunklen Lord Treue geschworen hast, aber ..."

„Draco!", blaffte Lucius. „Die Malfoys gehören an seine rechte Seite, du weißt das! Nur weil wir ihm gedient haben, sind wir noch am Leben."

„Ihm zu dienen hat uns ein Mal gerettet, aber nun wird es uns zerstören", sagte Draco. „Ich werde ihm nicht dienen!"

„Wie kannst du es wagen, dich mir zu widersetzen?", flüsterte Lucius. „Wenn ich glauben würde, dass du wirklich so darüber denkst, würde ich dir Verstand einprügeln!"

„Aber es ist mein Ernst ..."

„Genug!", zischte Lucius und schlug mit seinem Gehstock so hart auf den Sitz, dass Draco zusammenzuckte. „Genug von diesen Prüfungen! Habe ich meine Treue nicht schon genügend bewiesen?" Mit einer Mischung aus Verrat und Enttäuschung blickte er Draco an. „Muss sogar mein eigener Sohn versuchen, mich in eine Falle zu locken?"

„Prüfung?", wiederholte Draco und ihm kam in den Sinn, dass sein Vater ihn so sehr vor den Ränkeschmieden des Inneren Kreises beschützt hatte, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was in Voldemorts Umgebung vor sich ging, wie dieser die Loyalität seiner Anhänger prüfte. „Nein, Vater, das ... das ist keine Prüfung. Wenn der Dunkle Lord es herausfindet, dann nur, weil du es ihm sagst."

„Ich habe nicht so lange überlebt, weil ich naiv war", sagte Lucius mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Dass mein eigener Sohn sich gegen mich wendet, ist nicht sehr weit hergeholt."

„Ich habe mich nicht von dir abgewandt", erklärte Draco. „Du hast immer gesagt „Familie über alles". Ich bin ein Malfoy, kein Todesser!"

Lucius starrte ihn einige Augenblicke an, sein Blick verlor die Wut und wurde misstrauisch. „Zeig mir deine Arme!", befahl er dann.

Draco knöpfte seine Robe auf und krempelte seine Ärmel hoch, um unversehrte Haut zu entblößen. Sein Vater lehnte sich dann vor und schob seinen losen Kragen zur Seite. Draco hielt still und neigte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er weder auf dem Rücken noch auf den Schultern markiert worden war. Lucius packte ihn grob, zog ihn zu sich und hielt ihn mit beiden Armen fest. Seine Umarmung war schwach, aber Draco erwiderte sie und schloss die Augen. Nur ein Mal zuvor hatte ihn sein Vater so gehalten. Es war beinahe ein Wunder.

„Ich hatte solche Angst um dich", wisperte Lucius. „Ich war mir so sicher, dass du für mein Versagen würdest büßen müssen."

Draco antwortete zuerst nicht. Er wollte nicht loslassen. Aber als er nichts sagte, verstand Lucius, was das Schweigen seines Sohnes zu bedeuten hatte. Er hielt ihn etwas von sich und schaute ihn an. „Was ist passiert?"

Draco weigerte sich ihm in die Augen zu sehen, stattdessen vergrub er sein Gesicht im Hemd seines Vaters. „Ich weiß nicht. Mutter meinte, der Dunkle Lord sei wütend und will unsere Familie bestrafen, aber sie weiß nicht wie."

Eine Zeit lang sprach keiner der beiden ein Wort. Lucius kam der Gedanke, seine Frau und seinen Sohn fortzuschicken, aber das war nun ebenso unmöglich, wie zu der Zeit als er diesen Gedanken zum ersten Mal gehabt hatte, kurz nach der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords. Es gab keinen sicheren Ort, keine Zufluchtstätte für dunkle Zauberer. „Es gibt kein Entkommen", sagte er sanft. „Nicht für uns."

„Doch, gibt es", widersprach Draco und setzte sich etwas auf. „ Es gibt einen Weg. Es wird nicht einfach werden und verdammt schwierig, es vor ihm zu verbergen, aber es ist möglich." Langsam erklärte er seinen Plan, der Portschlüssel und List beinhaltete. Er zählte die Todesser auf, die zur Flucht bereit schienen und erklärte, wie er die älteren Schüler in einer eigenen, streng organisierten Gruppe vereint hatte, die bereit war, die Kinder im richtigen Augenblick in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er erzählte, dass Severus Hogwarts als eine sichere Anlaufstelle versprochen hatte, wenn es nötig werden würde und dass dieser auch seine Hilfe angeboten hatte. Als er geendet hatte, blickte er seinen Vater an, bereit seinen ganzen Plan aufzugeben, wenn dieser ihn missbilligte.

„Sehr clever", meinte Lucius, offensichtlich darüber nachdenkend. „Das war die Idee deiner Mutter?"

„Nein", antwortete Draco, „es war meine."

„Dieser Plan ist außerordentlich einfach und grenzt an Wahnsinn", sagte Lucius so in Gedanken versunken, dass er das enttäuschte Gesicht seines Sohnes nicht bemerkte. „Aber vage inspiriert. Er könnte tatsächlich funktionieren, wenn wir verhindern können, dass der Dunkle Lord Wind davon bekommt. Je früher wir ihn durchziehen, desto besser." Während er redete, entließ er seinen Sohn aus der Umarmung und setzte ihn sanft wieder hin.

„Ich habe nach einem Ort gesucht, an dem wir alle verstecken können", sagte Draco. Nur widerstrebend zog er sich zurück und setzte sich seinem Vater gegenüber. „Bisher habe ich nichts Geeignetes gefunden."

„Einen solchen Ort müssen wir erst erschaffen", erklärte Lucius. „Das braucht jedoch Zeit und eine Menge Aufwand. Ich bin noch nicht stark genug, um euch dabei zu helfen.

Im Mondlicht konnte man seine Erschöpfung nun wieder gut erkennen und Draco verspürte Gewissensbisse. „Vater ... es tut mir leid, was ich da drinnen gesagt habe. Ich wollte dich nicht anfahren oder ..."

Lucius schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln. „Verdammte Wachen, am liebsten hätte ich dich erwürgt. Aber nicht deine Respektlosigkeit hat mich so verärgert... Ich fühlte mich wieder wie ein Kind vor meinem Vater. Verdammt bitteres Gefühl."

„Du hast deinen Vater verärgert?", fragte Draco.

„Nicht so sehr wie es mein eigener Sohn tut", antwortete Lucius.

Den Rest des Weges schwiegen sie. Als sein Vater einschlief, blieb Draco wachsam und achtete darauf, dass die Pferde nicht vom Kurs abkamen und ihnen niemand auf einem Besen folgte. Er hatte seinen Vater, so kurz nach seiner Entlassung aus Askaban, nicht mit so vielen Informationen überschütten wollen, aber es war besser, wenn er gleich von ihrem geplanten Verrat erfuhr, als zu denken, er müsse weiterhin dem Dunklen Lord dienen.

Gerade als die Sonne aufging, kam die Kutsche vor dem Herrenhaus zum Stehen. Narcissa trat heraus und nahm Lucius am Arm, um ihm ins Innere zu helfen, während Draco den Hauselfen befahl, die Pferde zu versorgen, die Kutsche wegzubringen und vor allen Dingen niemandem zu erzählen, dass der Herr des Hauses wieder zurückgekehrt war. Er folgte seinen Eltern nicht, überließ seinen Vater der Obhut seiner Mutter und ging in sein Zimmer.

Während seiner Abwesenheit waren die Hauselfen fleißig gewesen, hatten das Chaos aus Pergamenten und Federn auf seinem Schreibtisch aufgeräumt und es sogar geschafft, den aus Versehen entstandenen Tintenfleck auf dem Teppichboden zu entfernen. Nun, da sein Vater frei war, konnte er sich dem Tisch wieder ohne Widerstreben nähern. Die letzten Monate hatte er hart daran gearbeitet, jeden einzelnen Gefallen einzufordern, jedes dreckige Geheimnis zu benutzen, hatte seine eigene Magie bei den Beamten spielen lassen und so die Freilassung seines Vaters erreicht. Die Ermordung von Amelia Bones durch die Todesser hatte es einfacher gemacht, den Zaubergamot zu manipulieren. Aber da sein Vater im Gefängnis saß, musste er seinen eigenen Ruf aufbauen, der ebenso bedrohlich und grausam war wie der seines Vaters, bis Draco Malfoy gleichermaßen gefürchtet war wie Lucius Malfoy.

Vielleicht sogar mehr. Lucius, der immer darauf bedacht war, seine Einschüchterungsmethoden geheim zu halten, verwendete subtile Drohungen, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Draco wurde zu einem blonden Dämon, verbreitete Gerüchte über Erpressung, Korruption und Inkompetenz im Ministerium, bis alle so eingeschüchtert waren, dass die leiseste Andeutung von ihm genügte, um sie in eine Welle der Hilfsbereitschaft ausbrechen zu lassen. Bei manchen Beamten war es unmöglich sie zu manipulieren. Arthur Weasley zur Kooperation zu zwingen wäre auf Grund seines geringen Einflusses nutzlos gewesen, aber unbezahlbar für die persönliche Befriedigung. Jedoch wussten schon alle über seinen laschen Umgang mit verzauberten Muggel-Gegenständen Bescheid, sodass es ihn weniger einschüchtern würde, wenn man ihm Inkompetenz vorwarf als manch anderen. Wie auch immer: Diese Familie brachte ihm keinen Nutzen und er sah jedes Mal Rot, wenn er an sie dachte.

Auf dem Weg ins angrenzende Badezimmer schälte er sich aus seiner Kleidung und ging zu der im Boden eingelassenen Badewanne. Filly hatte ihm das Bad schon eingelassen. So setzte er sich vorsichtig in das heiße Wasser und zuckte leicht zusammen. Das Wasser ging ihm bis zum Hals und anders als in Hogwarts, waren in die Wände der Badewannen im Herrenhaus unterschiedliche Symbole eingraviert. Baden war nicht nur zum Waschen und Entspannen gedacht. Für die Malfoys bedeute Baden sich von jedem Rest an Dunkler Magie zu befreien, der noch an ihnen haftete. Würde er diese Reste nicht loswerden, würden sie mit Zaubern reagieren, dunkle Kreaturen anlocken und sich schließlich an seiner Seele laben.

Er brachte die Handflächen zusammen, holte tief Luft und begann einen leisen Singsang. Der Spruch reimte sich, damit er sich ihn besser merken konnte. Es verging eine Minute, dann zwei. Dann legte er sich zurück und tauchte vollständig unter. Als er sich wieder aufgesetzt hatte, drehte er sich, wischte das Wasser aus den Augen und sah dann seinen Schatten, der auf der Wasseroberfläche schwamm. Dieser trieb dort ein paar Sekunden und löste sich dann auf.

Als das getan war, drehte er sich wieder um und lehnte sich zurück. Einer der Vorteile dunkler Magie war, dass sie ihm eine Ausrede für ein tägliches, ausgiebiges Bad gab. Später würde er Pansy kontaktieren und sie auf den neusten Stand bringen, aber das eilte nicht. Die Todesser würden erst in ein paar Wochen wieder im Manor auftauchen, da sie mit Morden und Zerstören beschäftigt waren. Der Dunkle Lord war wie immer weg und koordinierte alles von seinem eigenen geheimen Versteck aus. Im Augenblick konnte sich Draco eine Pause leisten.

Erst viel später, drei Wochen nach der Rückkehr seines Vaters und nachdem er sich erholt hatte, erfuhr Draco die Geschichte der Walpurgis-Ritter, was für eine Rolle er bei ihrer Flucht spielen würde und worauf er sich vorzubereiten hatte. Severus stellte sich bei der Planung als unersetzbar heraus und schien das Manor nicht mehr zu verlassen und sein Vater...

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das war genug, eine Familienangelegenheit, die den Krieg nicht betraf. Er schüttelte nochmals den Kopf, um ihn frei zu bekommen und schaute zu Dumbledore hoch, der mit einem breiten Lächeln vor ihm stand.

„Es scheint, als hätte ich Sie unterschätzt", sagte der Schulleiter. „Manchmal findet die Frische der Jugend Mittel, die Jahre der Erfahrung als unmöglich abgelehnt hätten. Ich muss ihnen nochmals gratulieren. Sie haben es sich verdient!"

Glückwünsche dafür, ein besserer Ränkeschmied als der Dunkle Lord zu sein? Von einem Slytherin konnte er diese akzeptieren. Von einem Gryffindor war es ein zweifelhaftes Kompliment. Draco nickte nur unbehaglich und schaute zu Severus. „Wie lange hat es gedauert?"

„Ein paar Minuten", antwortete Snape. „Nun da wir hier fertig sind, solltest du noch etwas schlafen. Ich werde dir etwas Angebrachteres für deine Hand bringen als dieses schwache Schlangenöl ..." Er ignorierte Pomfreys beleidigtes Schnauben. „Und morgen, nein, heute etwas später werden wir dich nach Slytherin bringen."

„Warte", sagte Draco, der sich weigerte, sich schon hinzulegen. „Die Bücher, sind sie in Sicherheit?"

„Du meinst deinen Teufelssack?", fragte Snape nach. „Ja, sie sind sicher. Ich werde sie an mich nehmen und sie für dich aufbewahren."

Das war alles, was er Draco bewilligte. Alle verließen ihn und er legte sich hin. Draco lachte abschätzig, als er Dumbledores leiser werdende Stimme vernahm, die Potter erklärte, was ein Teufelssack und dunkle Bücher waren. Bei all seinen angeblichen Göttern, der Schulleiter wusste sicherlich eine Menge über Dunkle Magie und dafür, dass Potter den Dunklen Lord besiegen sollte, war dieser beklagenswert uninformiert über die Kultur der Zauberer.

Pomfrey blies die Kerzen aus und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Der Krankenflügel lag nun fast in völliger Dunkelheit. Bleiches Mondlicht schien durch die Fenster, der Wind heulte und die eisigen Schneeflocken tappten wie die knochigen Finger eines Skelettes an die Scheiben. Er zog die Decke höher und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen. Trotz des Frusts seines Vaters, der sanften Versicherung seiner Mutter und Snapes Spott, hatte Draco seine Angst vor der Nacht nie ablegen können. Eine dumme Sache vor der ein dunkler Zauberer Angst haben konnte, aber es war nicht die Dunkelheit selbst. Im Schatten zu arbeiten war seine zweite Natur und er zog eine ruhmreiche Hand dem Lumos vor. Nein, es war das, was in den Schatten lauerte, das ihm Furcht einflösste. Er rollte sich zusammen und redete sich ein, es sei wegen der Kälte. Der Raum fühlte sich eisig an und er hätte Madam Pomfrey gerufen, wenn er sich nicht so lächerlich vorgekommen wäre, da er sich zuvor noch beschwert hatte, ihm sei zu heiß. Er versuchte, sich zu entspannen und die schleichende Kälte zu ignorieren.

Als er endlich eingeschlafen war, träumte er davon, durch einen Schneesturm zu rennen, seine Roben dicht um sich geschlungen. Durch die hohen Schneewehen stolpernd, schaute er sich ständig um und hoffte, es durch den Wald und bis zur Hauptstraße zu schaffen, bevor der Muggel-Mob ihn erwischte. In dem Blizzard, der durch die dichten Wolken, die sich vor den Mond schoben, schwarz war, konnte er ihre Fackeln wie Leuchttürme ausmachen. Sein Zauberstab war bei seiner Flucht zerbrochen, die Kälte verschwand langsam, während er immer müder wurde. Als sie immer näher kamen, warf er seine Roben von sich und rannte so schnell er konnte. Wie ein Reh vor seinen Jägern, ließ er alle Vorsicht fallen und stürzte durch den Schnee, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, diesen blutrünstigen, hasserfüllten, dreckigen Tieren zu entkommen, die nach seinem Blut gierten...

TBC

A/Üb

*Besmo: Im Englischen verwendet die Autorin für diesen speziellen Besen von Draco den Begriff „Besom". Im Deutschen funktioniert diese Unterscheidung nicht, da sowohl besom als auch broom mit Besen übersetzt wird. Nach langem Überlegen und einiger Recherchearbeit bin ich auf den althochdeutschen Begriff „bes(e)mo" gestoßen, von dem sich sowohl „besom" als auch unser „Besen" ableitet. Somit hat Dracos Besen auch im Deutschen einen eigene Bezeichnung erhalten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Teil 3**

Die halbe Nacht war schon vorbei, als Severus Draco aufweckte, um ihm ein abscheuliches Gebräu einzuflößen. Dann wurde er von ihm angewiesen, sowohl das Gebräu bei sich zu behalten, als auch wieder schlafen zu gehen, wobei er Pomfrey ignorierte, die ihn rügte, zu grob mit den Schülern umzugehen und ihr nicht sagen zu wollen, was der Trank beinhaltete. Draco war es einerlei, solange ihm davon nicht allzu schlecht wurde und - noch besser - ihn vor seinen Albträumen bewahrte. Normalerweise träumte er alle paar Monate davon, vor Muggeln fliehen zu müssen. Zwei dieser Träume in einer Nacht entnervten ihn.

Später wachte er auf, als die Sonne grell in sein Gesicht schien und eine raue Hand ihn rüttelte. Mit einem gemurmelten Fluch verscheuchte er diese und setzte sich blinzelnd auf. „Ich hoffe, es ist wirklich wichtig", brummte er.

„Genauso charmant am Morgen wie dein Vater", sagte Severus, aufrecht neben ihm stehend. „Steh' auf! Du wirst im Büro des Schulleiters erwartet."

„Was? Schon?" Draco starrte ihn finster an und weigerte sich auch nur einen Finger zu rühren. „Ich bin durch das ganze Land geflogen, um hierher zu gelangen, man könnte meinen, er könnte mich noch etwas schlafen lassen."

„Du hast fast zwei Tage geschlafen." Snape nahm die Kleidung von dem Tisch und warf sie in Dracos Schoß. „Steh auf! Je eher wir dort fertig sind, desto schneller können wir dich in Slytherin unterbringen."

„Zwei Tage?" Draco zog sich an und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Gibt es Neuigkeiten ..."

„Bis jetzt noch nicht", sagte Severus. „Aber vergiss nicht, dein Vater und Pansy müssen große Gruppen bewegen, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Sie können sich den Luxus, einfach nach Hogwarts zu fliegen, nicht erlauben."

„Hat sich für mich nicht wie Luxus angefühlt.", murmelte Draco. Als er fertig angezogen war und sich mit einer Bürste durch die Haare fuhr, bemerkte er, dass es etwas einfacher geworden war, seine rechte Hand zu beugen, obwohl die Bewegung immer noch schmerzhaft war. Was für eine Mischung aus Zaubersprüchen und -tränken es auch immer gewesen sein mochte, mit der ihn Pomfrey und Snape behandelt hatten, sie hatte offenbar gewirkt.

„Nimm", sagte Severus und gab Draco seinen Zauberstab. „Pomfrey weiß noch nicht, dass ich ihn von ihrem Schreibtisch gestohlen habe, also sei still!"

Zufrieden schloss sich seine Hand um den Zauberstab. Die familiären Rillen und Einbuchtungen des Holzes fühlten sich wie eine Verlängerung seines Armes an. Sogar die kurze Zeit ohne ihn hatte ihn sich leer und ungeschützt fühlen lassen und so steckte er ihn erleichtert in seine Robe. Er hatte sein Leben schon zwei Mal gerettet und er beschloss, ihn sich nicht mehr wegnehmen zu lassen. Nach seiner Flucht und dem Angriff der Todesser fühlten sich nicht einmal die Gänge von Hogwarts sicher an.

Trotz des Krieges wurde der Unterricht wie üblich abgehalten, allerdings hatte Draco, als sie durch die Schule gingen, den Eindruck, dass der Stoff einen militärischen Zug bekommen hatte. Es war wichtiger geworden, sich gegen dunkle Magie verteidigen und Schwächen in Flüchen finden zu können als Teetassen in Mäuse zu verwandeln. Durch eine zufällig leicht geöffnete Tür konnte er in ein Klassenzimmer spähen und sah, wie Schild- und Gegenzauber geübt wurden. Er warf einen Blick auf das Gesicht seines Mentors, das ebenso missbilligend verzogen war wie sein eigenes.

„Hat ihnen niemand gesagt, dass Todesser nicht nur Flüche kennen?", flüsterte er.

„Ich habe es einige Male zur Sprache gebracht", antwortete Snape, „aber sie denken, sie wissen es besser."

Draco antwortete darauf nicht, sondern begnügte sich damit, sich den Schlaf aus den Augen zu reiben. Zwei Tage hatte er geschlafen, aber er fühlte sich immer noch erschöpft. Wahrscheinlich hatte er dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und bei jeder Bewegung erinnerten ihn seine Muskeln an die gekrümmte Haltung, mit der er auf dem Besen hierher geflogen war. Er fragte sich, wie viele Leute wussten, dass er hier war und ob es Voldemort bekannt war, dass er in Hogwarts in Sicherheit war. Na ja, so sicher wie man hier eben sein konnte. Trotz all der Schutzzauber, die Dumbledore und die Lehrer auf das Gelände gelegt hatten, gab es bestimmt Wege, diese zu umgehen.

Sie hielten vor dem Wasserspeier an und Severus warf diesem ein „Cherry Bombs" entgegen. Während der Wasserspeier den Weg freigab, bemerkte er Dracos verwirrten Blick. „Irgendeine lächerliche neue Süßigkeit aus dem Laden der Weasleys. Was immer du auch tust, nimm nichts von dem Teller, der auf seinem Schreibtisch steht."

Als sie die Treppen hoch gingen, hörte Draco Stimmen und stellte fest, dass dies kein privates Gespräch werden würde. Mit Potter hatte er gerechnet, aber als er die Stimmen des Schlammbluts und des Wiesels hörte, die gegen irgendetwas, was Dumbledore gesagt hatte, lautstark protestierten, verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht. Wenigstens war Severus bei ihm. So nobel Gryffindors auch sein mochten, würde er keinen von ihnen mit seiner Sicherheit betrauen. Dumbledore würde ihm wahrscheinlich einen strengen Vortrag halten, dass er ständig überwacht werden würde und es ihm nicht erlaubt war, böse Magie zu verwenden oder zu versuchen, mit Informationen über ihre Verteidigung hinauszuschleichen.

Dumbledore nickte ihnen zu, als sie das Büro betraten und zeigte auf einen vierten Stuhl. Draco musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um hineinzugehen und auf dem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen.

Das Büro summte durch die Magie des alten Zauberers und, obwohl sein Vater dieses ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken betreten konnte, fühlte sich Draco sehr unbehaglich darin. Wie ein Reh, das auf dem Weg in die Höhle des Löwen war.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Snape, Mr Malfoy", begrüßte Dumbledore sie. „Es freut mich zu sehen, dass Sie sich so schnell erholt haben."

„Er ist noch nicht vollständig genesen", antwortete Snape an Dracos Stelle. „Er sollte sich noch etwas länger ausruhen können."

„Verständlich", meinte Dumbledore, der Draco ansah und nichts dazu sagte, dass dieser wieder seinen Blick mied. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich sie habe wecken lassen, aber es gibt noch einiges, was ich Sie fragen muss."

„Ich dachte, Sie hätten schon alles gesehen, was Sie sehen wollten", meinte Draco und schaute kurz zu den anderen Schülern. Sie sahen nicht sehr erfreut darüber aus, dass sie mit ihm Zeit verbringen mussten, aber Potter wirkte noch dazu, als würde er gleich einen Mord begehen. Draco schaute wieder weg, um seine Verwirrung zu verstecken. Er hatte doch nichts Falsches getan.

„Diese Erinnerungen haben mir gezeigt, dass Ihre Familie nicht mehr länger Voldemort dient", begann Dumbledore. Ron schnaubte, aber die Slytherins warfen ihm nur finstere Blicke zu, als der Schulleiter fortfuhr. „Und ich bin der Überzeugung, dass du keinem anderen Schüler Leid zufügen wirst. Jedoch hast du etwas Gefährliches in die Schule gebracht und es widerstrebt mir, dir zu erlauben, es zu behalten."

„Sie meinen das Buch?", fragte Draco.

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, Sir", warf Snape ein, „das Buch ist in den richtigen Händen ungefährlich. Und trotz des Krieges muss Mr Malfoy seine Ausbildung beenden."

„Außerdem ist es in dem Sack sicher", versicherte Draco. „Wenn wir es dort lassen..."

„Ich habe absolutes Vertrauen in Sie beide, dass Sie die Magie des Grimoires kontrollieren können", sagte Dumbledore. „Aber tatsächlich meinte ich den Sack. Ein Teufelssack, wenn ich mich nicht irre?"

„Ja", antwortete Draco langsam. „Aber der Teufel ist sicher gebannt. Er kann nicht ausbrechen."

„Normalerweise würde ich Ihnen zustimmen." Dumbledore nahm einen langen, silbernen Schlüssel von seinem Schreibtisch, schloss damit eine Schublade auf und holte dann eine Holzkiste heraus, die er mit dem gleichen Schlüssel öffnete. Vorsichtig holte er den Sack, den Draco so lange mit sich getragen hatte, hervor und setzte ihn vor Draco ab. „Aber ich fürchte, es gibt Komplikationen."

Als ob er leben würde, zog sich der Sack zusammen und wieder auseinander. Alle erschraken und Ron versuchte nach seinem Zauberstab zu fischen, aber der Schulleiter hielt ihn mit einer Geste zurück.

„Ich denke nicht, dass der Teufel freigekommen ist", begann Dumbledore. „Ich habe ihn, so gut es ging, ohne ihn zu öffnen, untersucht und die Bannzauber scheinen intakt zu sein."

„Dann ..." Snape beobachtete den Sack wie er sich auf dem Schreibtisch hin und her wand. „... gibt es eine undichte Stelle."

„Oh scheiße", sagte Draco, der den Schulleiter vergessen hatte, als er das Problem erkannt hatte. „Der Zauber, mit dem ich das Herrenhaus zerstört habe. Er muss mit den Zaubern, die auf dem Sack liegen, reagiert haben."

„Nicht nur der Zerstörungszauber deiner Familie", erklärte Dumbledore. „Sondern auch der Zusammenbruch aller Zauber deiner Familie, das Zerbrechen mehrerer dunkler Artefakte, die dem Ministerium entgangen sind und Ihre Mutter sammelt doch seltene Zaubertrankzutaten, nicht wahr? Zweifellos sind diese im Zuge eines so mächtigen Zaubers auch zerstört worden."

„Nicht zu vergessen die alte Magie, die auf dem Besen liegt", fügte Snape hinzu. „Und der verzauberte Schneesturm, der dir gefolgt ist."

„Geschieht ihm recht", grummelte Ron.

Dumbledore warf ihm einen ernsten Blick zu, maßregelte ihn aber nicht. „Auf alle Fälle hat diese große Menge an wilder und zerstörerischer Magie die Siegel auf deinem Teufelssack in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Ich bezweifle, dass die Bannzauber vollständig zerstört worden sind, aber da solche Zauber im besten Fall Chaos verursachen, bin ich versucht, ihn zu zerstören."

„Nein!", widersprachen Severus und Draco gleichzeitig. Draco schwieg, als Snape eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, um ihn zu beruhigen, aber wie er sogleich feststellen durfte, gab es ohnehin keinen Grund zu streiten, denn Dumbledore sprach weiter.

„Nur versucht", sagte Dumbledore, der immer noch sein selbstgefälliges Lächeln trug. „Aber mit Hilfe des jungen Malfoy hier sollten wir den Inhalt problemlos bergen können."

Auf der anderen Seite des Büros schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht, Sir. Wie kann Draco etwas tun, was Sie nicht können?"

„Blut", sagte Ron und starrte den Sack an, als ob er eine der hassenswerten Kreaturen wäre, die Hagrid so mochte. „Dunkle Zauberer binden ihren Besitz gerne an die Familie."

„Alle Reinblüter binden ihre Besitztümer an ihre Linie", blaffte Draco. „Wenn sie etwas von Wert besitzen." Er hielt inne, als Snape den Druck auf seine Schulter erhöhte. Das war weder der richtige Zeitpunkt, noch Ort für einen Streit, aber noch wichtiger war, dass er seinen Mentor nicht verärgern wollte.

„Nimm das Messer!", wies Snape ihn sanft an.

Draco blinzelte. Der Schulleiter hatte ein einfaches Messer mit einem schwarzen Griff auf den Schreibtisch beschworen. Einen Blick in Dumbledores Augen riskierend, blickte Draco hoch, um sich zu versichern, dass der Schulleiter wirklich eine Demonstration Dunkler Magie sehen wollte. Als Dumbledore nickte, seufzte Draco, nahm das Messer vorsichtig mit seiner verletzten Hand. Rechts neben ihm versteiften sich Hermine und Harry in ihren Stühlen, während Ron einfach weg sah, als er das Messer an seine linke Handfläche setzte und die Klinge kräftig nach oben zog. Blut tröpfelte an der Klinge entlang, aber der Schnitt war nicht tief genug um richtig zu bluten. Er legte das Messer weg und griff mit seiner blutenden Hand in den Sack.

Eine unsichtbare Hand drückte ihm ein Buch in seine Hand. Er packte es und holte das Tagebuch seines Vaters vorsichtig heraus. Er griff wieder hinein und fühlte wie ein schwereres Buch in seine Hand gepresst wurde. Als er es herauszog hörte er die drei Gryffindors nach Luft schnappen. Sogar Dumbledore schien durch die Präsenz des Buches aus der Ruhe gebracht worden zu sein. Draco schaute es einen Moment an, bevor er es ablegte. Das Grimoire der Malfoys, von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben. Der Einband war aus Menschenhaut und ausgebleichte, braune Tinte füllte die ungleichen Seiten aus. Ein dicker Ledergürtel mit einem Schloss verschloss es, aber sogar damit wirkte es, als würde das Buch atmen und pausenlos durch seine Seiten blättern.

Während sie sein Erbstück anstarrten, griff er ein drittes Mal in den Sack, um die Galleonen zu bergen. Stattdessen fühlte er aber, wie eine Glasflasche in seine Hand gedrückt wurde. Mit gerunzelter Stirn zog er sie heraus und starrte sie an. Auf dem Aufkleber konnte er in der schwungvollen Schrift seiner Mutter „99%ige Tinkturenbasis" lesen.

„Das ist aus ihrem Zaubertrankvorrat", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst.

Snape nahm ihm die Phiole aus der Hand und betrachtete die klare Flüssigkeit. „Definitiv aus Narcissas Lager. Geschickt, aber ich nehme an, dass du damit nicht gerechnet hast."

„Nein, ich habe nur die zwei Bücher und einige Galleonen hineingetan." Draco griff wieder in den Sack, zuckte aber zurück, als eine andere Hand, rau und schuppig mit scharfen Nägeln, die ihn kratzten, berührte. Sobald er seine Hand zurückgezogen hatte, zog Dumbledore schnell die Kordel zu, und legte den Sack zurück in die Kiste, die er wieder fest verschloss.

„Die Siegel sind jetzt tatsächlich gebrochen", meinte Dumbledore. „Ich denke, es gibt nichts mehr, was Sie gerne herausholen würden?"

Nicht mit einem Teufel, der nach ihm schnappte. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen, setzte Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab auf den Deckel der Kiste, sprach ein paar schnelle Worte und dann entwich Rauch aus dem kleinen Schloss. Obwohl Draco den Teufelssack nur ungern aufgab, da sie sehr selten und schwer zu beschaffen waren, konnte er sich mit dem Gedanken trösten, dass er die zwei Bücher hatte bergen können und eine Tinktur, die wahrscheinlich drei Mal so viel wert war wie die Galleonen. Ein Glitzern aus dem Tagebuch seines Vaters erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er entdeckte den Rand einer Münze, die zwischen den Seiten steckte. Er zog eine einzelne Galleone hervor und starrte sie an; der letzte Rest seines Heims und der ganze Reichtum, den er aus dem nun zerstörten Manor hatte retten können. Er blickte nicht auf, als Severus schnell den Schnitt heilte, da er es gewohnt war, dass der Zaubertrankmeister sich um kleinere Wunden kümmerte.

„Nun, da wir das erledigt haben", sagte Dumbledore und schob die Kiste bei Seite, „... können wir uns wichtigeren Dingen zuwenden. Ihr Vater und der Rest der Walpurgisritter sind spurlos verschwunden. Ich bin mir sicher, sie können auf sich selbst achten. Jedoch ist der Aufenthaltsort von Pansy Parkinson und mehreren anderen Kindern, von denen viele zu unseren Schülern gehören, ebenso unbekannt. Haben Sie eine Idee, wo sie sein könnten? Wenn wir ihnen ein Aurorenteam schicken könnten ..."

„Sie wird sie nicht in ihre Nähe lassen", sagte Draco und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe ihr gesagt, niemandem außer sich selbst zu trauen, bis sie hier angekommen sind. Wir müssen warten, bis sie sie nahe genug heran gebracht hat, um ihnen zu helfen."

Dumbledore schaute zu Snape, als ob er ihn bitten würde, Draco umzustimmen. Zu Dumbledores Bestürzung schüttelte Snape den Kopf. „Wenn wir ihnen Hilfe schicken, werden sie diese als Bedrohung sehen und sich zerstreuen.", erklärte er. „Zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwas zu unternehmen, würde ihnen nur schaden."

„Aber sie sind ganz alleine", warf Hermine ein. „Wie könnten sie es durch das ganze Land schaffen?"

„Dunkle Magie", antwortete Ron, kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich zurück. „Wie sieht es damit aus, Malfoy? Schlachten sie Muggel ab, um sich versteckt zu halten?"

Harry und Hermine schauten ihn überrascht an, aber sonst schien niemand schockiert zu sein. Draco lehnte sich mit einem bösen Lächeln etwas in seine Richtung, sicher, dass er mit dem Schulleiter und Snape in einem Raum nichts unternehmen würde. „Red keinen Blödsinn, Weasley, du weißt doch, dass Reinblüter die besten Opfer abgeben."

„Das ist genug", griff Dumbledore ein, als Ron im Begriff war aufzustehen. „Da sie zusammenarbeiten sollen, erwarte ich ein gewisses Maß an zivilisiertem Umgang."

Als hätte ihm jemand in den Bauch geschlagen, starrte Draco den Schulleiter mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Ihnen helfen? Nachdem, was sie ihm alles angetan hatten? Er merkte schnell, dass er der Einzige war, der überrascht war und begriff, dass dies schon früher und mit der Zustimmung seines Mentors, wie zögernd er sie auch gegeben haben mochte, entschieden worden war. Und er war nur dank der Freundlichkeit des alten Mannes vor dem Ministerium sicher. Er fiel in seinem Sitz zusammen und warf Potter einen bösen Blick zu.

„Kein Wunder, dass Potter so aussieht, als ob er mich am liebsten in die nächste Woche hexen würde", grummelte er. „Was erwarten Sie von mir? Soll ich dem goldenen Trio beitreten, mich mit ihnen in irgendein lustiges Abenteuer stürzen, bei dem ich Leib und Leben riskiere um die Schule zu retten und für Gryffindor weitere tausend Punkte gewinne?"

„Es ist nicht so dramatisch wie Sie denken." Dumbledore lächelte. „Ich habe zwei Forderungen an Sie. Die Zaubertränke von Professor Snape waren sehr oft die Rettung für unsere Seite. Ich fordere, dass Sie ihm assistieren. Sie werden freien Zugang zu den Vorräten der Schule und dem Verbotenen Wald haben, wenn sie den Zentauren aus dem Weg gehen. Unsere Seite benötigt immer mehr Tränke."

„Was, Heiltränke und Gegenmittel?", fragte Draco. „Sind kaum den Aufwand wert."

„Dafür brauche wir Sie nicht", antwortete Dumbledore. „Die jüngeren Schüler produzieren diese in Massen. Ich hatte offensivere Zaubertränke im Sinn."

Er überlegte, was der Schulleiter meinte. Gifte, Säuren und Dämpfe? Er blickte Severus an, musste die Frage aber nicht stellen.

„Genau. Unser normales Geschäft." Severus gab nicht mehr Informationen preis und mit den anderen noch im Raum, wagte Draco es nicht, nachzufragen.

„Gut, das ist einfach", sagte Draco und schaute dann wieder zu Dumbledore. „Was ist die andere Forderung?"

Wenn es möglich war, wurde Potters Blick noch finsterer und er sank in seinen Stuhl. Ron legte tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes und Hermine litt mit ihm, bot aber keine Unterstützung an.

„Wir haben genug Kämpfe bestritten", begann Dumbledore, „um zu wissen, dass die Todesser die Taktik gewechselt haben. Früher verließen sie sich hauptsächlich auf die Unverzeihlichen Flüche. Nun verwenden sie immer mehr Dunkle Magie gegen uns, Flüche, die wir entweder vergessen haben oder einfach als völlig inakzeptabel abgelehnt haben."

„Anders gesagt", unterbrach Snape, sein Ton selbstgerechter als gewohnt, „mit seiner Einstellung, dass Dunkle Magie böse ist und deshalb komplett zu ignorieren, hat sich das Ministerium sein eigenes Grab geschaufelt."

„Genau", antwortete Dumbledore. „Und Hogwarts beherbergt die einzigen beiden Dunklen Zauberer, von denen wir wissen, dass sie auf unserer Seite sind. Wir wären dumm, wenn wir euer Wissen nicht nutzen würden. Wir haben wahrscheinlich nicht genug Zeit, um euer Wissen in der Schule zu verbreiten, aber ..." Er schaute kurz zu Harry. „Ich würde Sie gerne bitten, Mr Potter so viele Zauber beizubringen, wie es die Zeit gestattet."

Dracos Schock blieb unbeachtet, als Dumbledore weiter erklärte, warum der Junge-der-lebt so viel Dunkler Magie und ihren verschiedenen Gegenzaubern wie möglich ausgesetzt werden sollte. Draco blickte zu Ron und Hermine, die beide sehr wütend aussahen und ihm warnende Blicke zuwarfen, falls er es wagen sollte, ihren Freund zu verletzen. Dann blickte er zu Severus, der aussah wie seine Mutter, wenn sie gezwungen war, Quidditchspiele zu besuchen mit Zauberern, die auf Ihre Art hinabsahen. Er war kurz davor zu protestieren, als ihm ein wundervoller Gedanke kam.

Er konnte Dunkle Flüche auf Potter schießen. Draco Malfoy hatte Dumbledores Erlaubnis, zahllose Flüche und Zauber der dunkelsten Natur an Harry Potter zu verwenden. Er begann zu lächeln. Selbst wenn er nicht versuchen würde ihn zu töten, Unfälle passierten immer, wenn Flüche und Zauber angewendet wurden. Potter würde jeden Tag im Krankenflügel sein und er musste nichts weiter tun als das, was Dumbledore von ihm wollte. Er schaute kurz zu Severus, dessen finsteres Gesicht ebenfalls langsam zu einem kleinen Lächeln wurde, als der Zaubertrankmeister die positive Seite dieses Arrangements erkannte.

Der Schulleiter erkannte ihre wachsende Freude und winkte schnell mit den Händen ab. „Nein, nein, nein, nicht so. Ich bin sicher es gibt andere Wege Dunkle Magie zu lehren, die nicht beinhalten, den Lehrling als Zielscheibe zu benutzen."

„Wenn es einen geben sollte, kenne ich ihn nicht!", spottete Draco bitter.

„Wir bevorzugen direktere Methoden als Sie", erklärte Severus. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir das ändern können, wenn Mr Potter der Meinung sein sollte, Schutz zu benötigen."

Crepara, Bubonia, Crawenen, Rotianan, Haetus Heorte, eine ganze Anzahl an Flüchen fiel Draco ein. Alle waren schlimm, aber manche bösartiger als andere. Er fragte sich, was die Gryffindors wohl denken würden, wenn Potter diese lernte. Würden sie ihn noch akzeptieren? Oder war ihr natürlicher Hass auf Dunkle Zauberer groß genug, sogar den Held der Zauberwelt zu verstoßen?

„Und schließlich", unterbrach Dumbledore seine Gedankengänge. „bleibt noch die Frage über ihre Rolle hier in Hogwarts offen. Die Gesetze der Zuflucht sind recht alt und erlauben einer Schule nicht, diese zu gewähren. Zuflucht war eine private Angelegenheit, die nur von einer kleinen Gruppe von Familien angewandt wurde."

„Ja." Draco nickte. „Normalerweise vom Rest der Gesellschaft mit Stirnrunzeln betrachtet, da es Unschuldigen half, dem bösartigen Mob und politischen Feinden zu entkommen. Ich kenne seine Geschichte sehr gut." In vielen seiner Träume ging es um eine solche Suche nach Zuflucht, meist endete sie erfolglos.

„Dann wissen Sie, dass Sie hier nicht als Schüler bleiben können. Sie sind ein Gast und dürfen folglich nichts tun, was sie als Schüler üblicherweise müssten." Der Schulleiter seufzte. „Tatsächlich stünde ihre Arbeit vermutlich unter einem Fluch und Sie würden in ihren Ergebnissen immer wieder zurückgeworfen, bis Sie es aufgeben."

„Ich muss zugeben", sagte Draco, „dass es mir nicht besonders viel ausmacht, den Unterricht nicht besuchen zu können."

„Natürlich nicht." Dumbledore lächelte. „Jedoch würde ich Sie gerne dazu ermutigen, doch in die Klassen zu gehen, die Sie besucht hätten. Sie müssen keine Hausaufgaben machen, aber sie können wenigstens teilnehmen und vielleicht später Ihre NEWTS machen, wenn es die Situation erlaubt."

„Ich habe dir schon einen Stundenplan zusammengestellt", erklärte ihm Severus. „Ich werde ihn später mit dir durchgehen. Gibt es sonst noch etwas zu besprechen, Schulleiter?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur noch mein Dank an Sie beide, dafür, dass Sie uns helfen."

Als ob ein Sieg Voldemorts ihnen irgendetwas bringen würde, dachte Draco. Er stand auf um zu gehen, aber Dumbledore hob plötzlich die Hand.

„Verzeihen Sie mir, Professor Snape, mir ist eingefallen, dass ich doch noch etwas mit Ihnen besprechen muss. Mr Malfoy, wären Sie so freundlich, Mister Potter den Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin zu zeigen? Die Kerker sind ein Labyrinth und ich würde es sehr bedauern, wenn er sich verirren würde." Er überging die Proteste der beiden überraschten Slytherins. „Es wird am besten sein, wenn Sie ihn in den Kerkern unterrichten, wo es die anderen Schüler nicht sehen können und der Gemeinschaftsraum scheint mir der sicherste Ort zu sein. Tatsächlich muss ich von Ihnen allen absolutes Stillschweigen verlangen. Ich fürchte, Dunkle Zauberer haben immer dann am meisten gelitten, wenn die Gesellschaft ihnen zahlenmäßig überlegen war. Und da Slytherin leer ist, geht Mr Malfoy ein großes Risiko ein."

Hermine nickte pflichtbewusst, Ron zögerte jedoch, nickte aber, als sie ihm einen scharfen Blick zuwarf. Harry stand nur auf und wartete mürrisch an der Tür, mit gekreuzten Armen, den Blick fest auf den Boden gerichtet. Draco dachte sich, dass er erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit einem gescholtenen Kind hatte und fragte sich, ob er mit Dumbledore über diese Sache gestritten hatte. Mit einem letzten Blick zu Snape, der ihm klar machte, dass kein Weg daran vorbeiführte, stand er auf und ließ die Bücher und die Tinktur bei Severus zurück, damit dieser sie untersuchen konnte. Müßig spielte er mit der goldenen Münze.

„Abgebrannt bis zur letzten Galleone, Malfoy?", fragte Ron und ignorierte den Blick, den er daraufhin von Dumbledore erhielt. „Sie haben eure Konten bei Gringotts eingefroren, weißt du. Wie fühlt es sich an, arm zu sein?"

Das Goldene Trio hatte recht, wurde Draco bewusst, wenn sie mutig genug waren, so vor dem Schulleiter aufzutreten. Hatten sie die Schule im Sommer wieder gerettet? Er war so beschäftigt damit gewesen, die Freilassung seines Vater zu erreichen, dass er die Ränke, die Voldemort gegen Hogwarts schmiedete, vollkommen der Beobachtung durch seine Mutter überlassen hatte. Er setzte den ungerührten Ausdruck auf, den sein Vater bevorzugte, blickte zu dem Rothaarigen und warf die Münze, sodass sie in Rons Schoss landete. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Malfoys sind nie so arm", sagte er snobistisch, „dass wir keine Almosen geben könnten."

Hermine griff nach Rons Arm, um ihn festzuhalten, bevor er aufstehen konnte. Mit den wütenden Blicken der drei im Rücken rauschte Draco aus dem Raum und die Treppe hinunter. Er vertraute darauf, dass Potter ihm folgte. Zum Glück war noch Unterricht, sodass er nicht damit rechnen musste, auf andere Schüler zu treffen. In seiner Hand und seinen Schultern spürte er schmerzhafte Stiche und seine Beine zitterten. Selbst seine lange Ruhephase hatte nicht alles heilen können und er krümmte versuchsweise seine Hand. Pomfrey und Snape hatten ihr Bestes gegeben, aber seine Finger ließen sich nicht vollständig krümmen und sein kleiner Finger fühlte sich vollkommen taub an.

„Warst du immer schon so ein völliger Bastard?", blaffte Harry ihn an, als er aufgeholt hatte.

„Ich gebe deinem Freund Gold und du dankst es mir so?", fragte Draco. „Meine Familie hat den weniger glücklichen Zaubererfamilien immer etwas abgegeben."

„Du arrogantes kleines Monster." Harry drehte sich vor ihm um und legte seine Hand gegen die Wand, blockierte ihm somit den Weg. „Aber jetzt bist du ganz alleine, kein Crabbe, kein Goyle, die dir helfen können. Wie willst du das alleine schaffen, ohne die Hilfe von Mami und Papi?"

Draco zuckte zusammen, als Potter so groß vor ihm stand. Die letzten zwei Jahre war Potter immer weiter gewachsen, während er sogar noch kleiner als seine Mutter blieb, und er vermisste die bullige Gegenwart seiner Freunde sehr. „Ich weiß nicht", schnappte er zurück. „Wie hast du es soweit ohne deine geschafft?"

Wenn es möglich war, wurde Harrys Gesicht noch röter als das von Weasley. Seine Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust und Draco erinnerte sich wie hart der Junge zuschlagen konnte.

„Schlag mich und du wirst Dumbledore erklären müssen, warum du einen Gast, der unter seinem Schutz steht, angegriffen hast", zischte er.

Einige Sekunden lang rang Harry mit sich, senkte aber dann die Faust. „Nur ein Mal, Malfoy", knurrte er, „Tanz ein Mal aus der Reihe und ich schwöre dir, ich schick dich stückchenweise zu deinem Dunklen Lord!"

„Wenn er noch mein Lord wäre", sagte Draco, „wäre ich nicht hier. Das ist der springende Punkt. Oder warst du so beschäftigt mit Schmollen, dass du den ganzen Teil der Diskussion über das „Wechseln der Seiten" nicht mitbekommen hast?" Er ging um Harry herum und setzte seinen Weg in den Kerker fort.

Harry ging neben ihm her. „Du hast Voldemort nur verlassen, weil deine Familie in Gefahr war. Ihr seid immer noch Dunkle Zauberer und das wird sich nie ändern!"

Draco antwortete nicht bis sie an den meisten Klassenräumen vorbei waren und in die schattigen Gänge kamen, die zu den Kerkern führten. Stattdessen hielt er den Kopf gesenkt und hieß die kühle, feuchte Luft willkommen, die so vertraut und haltgebend war. Seine Schritte hallten durch die Gänge. Er widerstand der Versuchung, seine immer mehr schmerzenden Muskeln zu reiben. Er konnte ein langes heißes Bad nehmen, wenn Potter endlich verschwunden war...

Ein zweiter Stich in der Brust, ähnlich dem, den er in Dumbledores Büro verspürt hatte, nur stärker, ließ ihn einknicken. Er legte seine Hand über sein Herz und spürte wie es raste, mit jedem Schlag schneller schlug. Gleichzeitig fiel ihm ein, dass, obwohl man bestimmt einige Reinigungszauber über ihn gesprochen hatte, er seit vier Tagen nicht mehr gebadet hatte.

„Malfoy?" Potter starrte ihn misstrauisch an. „Was zur Hölle tust du? Wenn das ein Trick ist ..."

Draco ignorierte Potter, stand wieder auf und suchte Halt an der Wand, während er in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum rannte. Seine eigene dunkle Magie, fasste er für sich zusammen, gemeinsam mit der Zerstörung des Herrenhauses und die ganze dunkle Magie, die über ihm zusammengebrochen war und Voldemorts magische Jagd auf ihn...

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry, der ihn mittlerweile wieder eingeholt hatte. „Du atmest schwer."

„Dummer Potter", zischte Draco, und schloss seine Augen als Muskelkrämpfe durch seinen Körper jagten. „Dumm, dumm ..." Ein Hustenanfall übermannte ihn und er ging in die Knie. Schmerzerfüllt versuchte er zu atmen.

Zu seiner Überraschung fühlte er, wie ein Arm um ihn geschlungen wurde und ihm aufhalf und gegen seinen Willen lehnte er sich an Harry. Aber als Harry versuchte ihn umzudrehen, riss er sich fast wieder los.

„Was machst du?", tadelte Harry ihn. „Du musst zu Pomfrey ..."

„Nein", widersprach Draco und zog ihn mit sich. „Slytherin. Ist näher."

„Aber .."

„Verdammt, du wolltest eine Stunde in den Dunklen Künsten?", wisperte er heiser. „Hier ist die erste. Es tut verdammt weh. Also bring mich nach Slytherin oder du wirst deinen Unterricht bei einem toten Dunklen Zauberer nehmen müssen."

Dieses Mal widersprach Harry nicht. Er folgte Dracos Richtungsanweisungen durch die verzweigten Korridore und brachte er ihn in wenigen Minuten zum Eingang. Er öffnete den Mund, um nach dem Passwort zu fragen, aber Draco war schneller und hustete ein „Ilmauzer" und stolperte ins Innere, bevor die Tür ganz geöffnet war.

Die einzige Lichtquelle in dem Raum war das prasselnde Feuer im Kamin, das einen vergeblichen Kampf gegen die Kälte führte. Ihr Atem wurde zu kleinen Wölkchen und Draco zeigte vage in Richtung eines der Bögen, hinter dem die Schlafräume lagen. Harry schaute sich um, als er Draco halb trug, halb ihm durch die Kerker folgte. Ziegelsteine und Mörtel machten Platz für bearbeiteten Felsen und Steine. Slytherin war fast vollständig aus einer natürlichen Höhle gewonnen. Als sie das Bad erreichten, erwartete Harry schon Stalagmiten zu sehen.

Hier gab es keine höhlenartigen Formen, nur eine niedrige Decke und Dusch-Armaturen, die direkt in den Stein eingelassen worden waren. Draco stolperte in die erste Kabine, lockerte seine Robe, warf sie von sich und drehte das Wasser heiß auf. Er kickte seine Schuhe weg, aber ein weiterer Stich im Herzen ließ ihn das Ritual beginnen. Er wusste, dass Harry immer noch hinter ihm stand und legte die Hände zusammen.

„Sithenes sceandu kasta", flüsterte er. „an niht ic dragan, heonon ren an cleonsian min sawol."

Zuerst hörte der Schmerz nicht auf und er befürchtete, dass er es nicht rechtzeitig geschafft hatte. Er wiederholte den Spruch, krampfte seine Hände so fest zusammen, dass Blut über seine Handfläche lief, als sich die Wunde wieder öffnete. Er lehnte sich gegen die Kabinenwand und stöhnte als ein weiterer Krampf in seinen Rücken fuhr. Er schloss die Augen und sagte den Spruch nochmals.

Harrys überraschtes Luftholen sagte ihm, dass er gerettet war. Er blickte nach unten und sah, wie dicke, dunkle Fäden wie Schlamm von seinem Körper rannen, sich an den Fliesen sammelte und dann langsam im Abfluss verschwand. Die Krämpfe verschwanden und er schwankte, als der Schmerz plötzlich nachließ und wäre fast umgefallen. Stattdessen fing ihn jemand auf und ließ ihn langsam zu Boden sinken, während das Wasser weiterhin die gesammelte Magie hinwegspülte.

„Was, bei Merlin, ist das?", fragte Harry und starrte die dunklen Fäden an, die über Dracos Gesicht liefen.

„Rest-Magie", antwortete Draco und holte tief Luft. Erschöpft drehte er seine Hand um, um dem Jungen zu zeigen, wie der schwarze Schlamm von seinen Kleidern lief, als wären sie nicht da. „Ich hätte sie diesmal fast nicht wegbekommen."

Harry griff nach seiner Hand, um sie näher zu betrachten, schrie aber kurz auf und zuckte zurück. „Au! Du verbrühst dich ja!" Er lehnte sich vor und drehte den Kaltwasserhahn voll auf und brachte die Temperatur des Wassers so auf ein angenehmes Maß.

Draco hielt sich nicht damit auf, ihm zu sagen, dass er die Hitze wegen der ganzen dunklen Magie, die noch an ihm haftete, nicht spüren konnte, oder dass er so müde war, dass er sich hätte zu Tode kochen können und es ihm egal gewesen wäre. Er entspannte sich einfach, dass er sich wohlfühlte, entschädigte ihn dafür, dass es Potter war, der ihn hielt, besonders, da Pansy nicht da war, um sich um ihn zu kümmern.

„Was war das für ein Spruch, den du gesagt hast?", fragte Harry. „Dieses sithens kast Ding."

„Ich werde es dir erklären", sagte Draco zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, „wenn ich nicht halb tot bin. Gib mir ein paar Minuten."

Für einige Augenblicke sagte keiner der beiden etwas, während Harry verarbeitete, was er gerade gesehen hatte und Draco die Abwesenheit seiner Slytherinfreunde betrauerte, die gewusst hätten, was geschehen war. Vor allem vermisste er Pansys Anwesenheit; besonders ihre Gabe zu wissen, wann sie den Mund halten sollte, während Potter zu reden anfing.

„Dumbledore wollte, dass ich das sehe", bemerkte er und blickte wieder auf die Rückstände der Magie auf den nassen Fliesen. „Den Schmerz, das Ritual, die Dunkelheit ... er wusste, dass das geschehen würde. Er wollte, dass ich den Nachteil dunkler Magie sehe."

„Nachteil?", zischte Draco. „Du denkst, das ist ein Nachteil?" Wütend stieß er Potter von sich und stand auf. Er schwankte etwas, als er sich gegen die Wand lehnte und die letzten schwarzen Tropfen abspülte. „Dummer Potter, du weißt wirklich überhaupt nichts über uns, oder?"

„Ich weiß, dass ihr böse seid", widersprach Potter wütend und stand auf, rutschte aber etwas auf den nassen Fliesen. „Dunkle Zauberer sind einfach nur schlecht. Ihr kümmert euch um niemanden oder nichts, sobald ihr dem Licht den Rücken zugekehrt habt."

„Weißt du auch etwas über uns, was du selbst herausgefunden hast oder kannst du nur die üblichen Lügen wiederholen, die über uns erzählt werden?" Er stieß Potter zur Seite, sammelte seine Robe und Schuhe auf und ging auf unsicheren Beinen zurück in den Kerker. Er zitterte in der kalten Luft und beeilte sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, wo er am Kamin Platz nahm und sein Hemd auszog.

„Wenn das Lügen sind", fuhr Potter fort, „habe ich bisher noch nichts gesehen, was mich umgestimmt hätte."

„Sagt der Junge, der eine Brille trägt", meinte Draco. Auf den warmen Steinen am Kamin legte er, außer der Hose, seine ganze nasse Kleidung aus. „Wenn dunkle Magie so böse ist, wieso willst du sie dann lernen?"

„Damit ich mich dagegen verteidigen kann", sagte Harry. „Außer du erwartest von mir, dass ich damit umgehe wie Umbridge es wollte."

Ein böses Grinsen schlich sich in Dracos Gesicht. „Du kannst deinen Kopf ziemlich schnell verlieren." Jetzt da er sich wärmer und schmerzfrei fühlte, besserte sich seine Laune und er lächelte. „Also gut, ich werde dich jeden dunklen und bösen Fluch, den ich kenne, lehren, jede Art jemanden zu verletzten, zu verhexen und zu töten. Und wenn ich fertig bin, kannst du froh sein, wenn wenigstens das Schlammblut noch auf deiner Seite steht, denn, Freund oder nicht, jedes unerträglich gute Reinblut hasst die Dunklen unter ihnen. Also dann .." Er nickte in Richtung Eingangstür. „Dumbledore wollte nur, dass ich den kleinen Gryffindor bei der Hand nehme, sodass er sich auf dem Weg nach Slytherin nicht verirrt. Jetzt weißt du ja wo es ist und kannst verschwinden."

Einige Sekunden lang starrte Harry ihn sprachlos an. Das einzige Geräusch kam vom Feuer und den Echos vom See. Nach einer Weile wurde es Draco unangenehm und er schaute weg, blickte zu Boden, sodass er nicht die stechend grünen Augen von Potter sehen musste oder den selbstsicher geneigten Kopf. Als Potter zu sprechen begann, war er fast froh darum.

„Ich bin nicht wie du", sagte er langsam. „Ich habe keinen Spaß daran, anderen Schmerzen zuzufügen. Aber, wenn ich noch einmal höre wie du jemanden „Schlammblut" nennst, werde ich dir wehtun, Gast oder nicht!"

Damit drehte er sich um und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Draco starrte wütend hinter ihm her, bis sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Potter es genauso meinte und so sehr er es auch hasste, bedroht zu werden, er hatte keine Freunde, die hinter ihm standen und bedrohlich aussahen. Das war einfach nicht fair, er konnte das ganze Ministerium für Magie in Anfälle aus Angst und Verwirrung stürzen, aber Potter brachte es normalerweise immer fertig, jede Geringschätzung und Andeutung zu ignorieren. Anscheinend hatte er nur seine Wut nicht unter Kontrolle und so wild war Draco nicht darauf, Potter wütend zu sehen.

Seine Hose war fast trocken, also stand er auf und ging durch den Raum und hielt an der gläsernen Wand an. Der See bewegte sich nicht wie üblich, seine Oberfläche war gefroren und seine tiefen Wasser ruhig. Das Licht wurde durch den Schneefall weißgrau gebrochen, so dass er sein Spiegelbild im Glas klar sehen konnte.

Wann war sein Haar so lang geworden? Es war noch nicht so lang wie das seines Vaters, aber es war ihm fast bis zu den Schultern gewachsen. Ihm war nicht aufgefallen, dass er es schneiden musste, zu beschäftigt mit der Freilassung seines Vaters und dann mit dem Verrat am Dunklen Lord. Er hatte auch nicht viel gegessen, bemerkte er, sein Torso und die Arme zu knochig, sein Körper zu dünn, um als gertenschlank zu gelten. Aber sein Gesicht ... er neigte seinen Kopf. Dunkle Ringe ließen seine Augen wie Höhlen aussehen, seine Haut war immer noch ungesund bleich und er bemerkte einige Kratzer, die er zuvor nicht gesehen hatte. Die hatte er sich wahrscheinlich zugezogen, als er schlafend durch die Wälder geflogen war.

Die Hauselfen von Hogwarts hatten eine gute Arbeit mit dem Entstauben der Möbel geleistet, so holte er sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich, und legte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch, an dem er sonst immer seine Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hätte er alles getan um dem Erben Slytherins zu helfen, das Land, sogar den Planeten, von Muggeln und Schlammblütern zu befreien. Und jetzt ...?

„Warum muss der Dunkle Lord wahnsinnig sein?", flüsterte er. Die Dunklen Zauberer und Hexen hätten vereint gegen das Licht stehen können, hätten ihre Eifersüchteleien und Rivalitäten zur Seite legen und die Gelegenheit ergreifen können, das Gleichgewicht wieder herzustellen, das seit dem großen Kampf zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit so lange zu Gunsten der Gefolgsleute Merlins verschoben gewesen war. Er starrte lange in den gefrorenen See und malte sich sehnsüchtig aus, was hätte sein können, wenn Mordred nicht verloren hätte, wenn Voldemort es wert gewesen wäre, ihm zu folgen.

TBC...

Authors Notes:

1. Die dunklen Sprüche, an die Draco während des Treffens gedacht hat, werden später noch näher erklärt. Ebenso was Ilmauzer ist…

2. Den Spruch, den Draco verwendet hat, um die dunkle Magie abzuwaschen besteht hauptsächlich aus altem Englisch mit einer Prise Altnordisch. Für die schreckliche Grammatik entschuldigt sich die Autorin nicht)  
sithenes sceandu kasta en niht ic dragan  
since shadows cast and night I draw seit ich Schatten unterworfen und Nacht gezeichnet habe  
heonon ren an cleonsian min sawol  
hence rain and cleanse my soul daher soll es regnen und meine Seele reinigen

Kling Altenglisch besser, oder?

3. Wenn ihr nicht wisst, wer Mordred ist, solltet ihr einen Blick in die Arthus Sage werfen


	4. Chapter 4

**Teil 4**

Getrocknetes Eisenkraut, pulverisierte Eichenwurzel, zerstoßene Schlangenzähne. Eine Vielzahl von Zaubertrankzutaten füllte Snapes privates Lager, kategorisiert und sorgfältig inventarisiert. Draco kannte jedes einzelne, das in dem einsamen Büro vorrätig war. Die Vorstellung seines Mentors von Ruhe und Erholung involvierte lange Stunden, in denen er jede einzelne Flasche untersuchte, und neu beschriftete, wo Aufkleber verschwommen oder abgefallen waren. Die Gläser, die er sich in den ersten Stunden vornahm, zierten verschiedene Handschriften, da sie von Schülern beschriftet worden waren, die von Snape zu einer Strafarbeit verdonnert worden waren, aber als er zu den seltenen und gefährlichen Zutaten kam, wie Hühnerzahn, Natterngift und vergiftete Drachenleber, stieß er nur auf die Handschrift seines Mentors.

Am dritten Tag seiner Inventur saß er in einer Nische des Büros, verborgen hinter den Schränken, und prüfte die Zutaten, die Snape vor dem Rest der Schule versteckt hielt. Dumbledore wusste wahrscheinlich über sie Bescheid, aber das Ministerium zweifellos nicht. Manche von ihnen waren alltäglich Dinge wie Rabenfedern oder nur teure wie Augen vom Wolpertinger, aber andere, wie Spinnennetze, Belladonna und die Zähne der Seeschlange, waren Komponenten, die nur im vielfältigen Zutatenschrank eines dunklen Zauberers zu finden waren.

Er hob eine Flasche hoch, deren Aufkleber fehlte und hielt sie ins Kerzenlicht. Etwas rotes und dickes schwappte in der Flasche, aber ohne sie zu öffnen konnte er nicht sicher sagen, was es war. Beachtete man die Menge Staub, die sich auf ihrem Deckel angesammelt hatte, so konnte man davon ausgehen, dass der Inhalt mit einem Konservierungszauber belegt worden war, damit er nicht austrocknete. Aber andererseits brauchten nur wenige Flüssigkeiten einen solchen Zauber, so schrieb er einfach „unbekanntes Blut" auf einen neuen Aufkleber und setzte die Flasche in das Regal zurück. Auf dem nächsten Glas stand „Irrlicht", aber es war leer. Severus musste es vor kurzem aufgebraucht haben, da die Luftlöcher, die in den Deckel gestochen worden waren, noch leicht leuchteten.

Als er endlich fertig war, schmerzten seine Schultern und sein Kopf pochte, aber er wusste nun, was in den nächsten Wochen auf ihn zukommen würde und konnte sich zudem leicht in den Regalen zurechtfinden, wenn Severus ihn nach den Zutaten schickte. Was natürlich einer der Vorteile war, ein Meister mit einem Lehrling zu sein.

Draco blickte aus dem nächstgelegenen Fenster und sah, dass es draußen noch hell war. Da er mit seiner Aufgabe fertig und es leid war, in den Kerkern herumzudümpeln, holte er einen Tornister und zwei Extragläser, hinterließ eine Notiz und schloss das Büro hinter sich ab.

Ohne die anderen Slytherins, die durch die Gänge huschten und sie mit ihrem Gemurmel füllten, fühlte sich der Kerker wie ein Sarg an, der auf eine Leiche wartete, aber er zog die Stille dem Lärmen der anderen Schüler vor. Niemand kam in die Kerker, um ihn zu stören. Oben im Hauptteil der Schule vermied er umsichtig die vollen Gänge und ging Umwege durch verlassene Passagen, in denen er Fußspuren im Staub hinterließ. Selbst von den Hauselfen vergessen, führten ihn diese Gänge vorbei an verschlossenen Türen, die das sanfte Rascheln und Gemurmel, das aus den leeren Räumen kam, dämpften. Die wenigen Porträts hier waren schwarz und verraucht und er machte sich nicht die Mühe, diese anzuschauen.

Als er sich der großen Halle näherte, wurden die Stimmen der anderen Schüler lauter, bis er an der letzten Ecke stand, die ihn vor ihren Blicken schützte. Er zog die Kapuze seines Umhangs tief ins Gesicht und dankte Severus im Stillen, dass er ihm ein paar Kleidungsstücke gekauft hatte. Der einzige Nachteil war, dass Snapes Kleidergeschmack genauso streng wie er selbst war. Auch wenn seine neuen Roben teuer waren, waren sie einfach. Der Umhang sah eher nützlich als elegant aus. Es überraschte ihn nicht, sein Vater war derjenige mit dem etwas besseren Geschmack, aber es war trotzdem etwas ärgerlich.

Er wartete, bis die Stimmen weniger wurden und ging dann schnellen Schrittes zur Tür. Als er hinaustrat, fegte kalte Luft über ihn hinweg. Voldemorts Schneesturm hatte einen Tag nach seiner Ankunft aufgehört, aber der Schnee wollte nicht schmelzen. Das Sonnenlicht glitzerte auf den schneebedeckten Bäumen und Wiesen. Er folgte dem Trampelpfad an den See und hörte Gelächter und Lehrer rufen, die Schüler ermahnten, als er näher kam. Als er den See endlich sehen konnte, sah er die Schüler auf der gefrorenen Oberfläche Eislaufen. Ein dichter Ring an Lehrern beaufsichtigte sie, aber niemand schien wegen eines Überraschungsangriffs besorgt zu sein.

Das Fehlen der grünen Schals bewirkte, dass sich sein Magen zusammenzog.

„Ich hoffe, ihr seid noch am Leben", flüsterte er seinen abwesenden Freunden zu. Nur der Wind antwortete.

Er wandte sich vom See ab und stapfte durch den frischen Schnee an der Waldgrenze entlang. Auf dem Boden würde er vermutlich nichts finden, aber für den Augenblick riss ihn der Wind und die kalte Luft aus der Monotonie, die es bedeutete, sich durch die Zutaten zu arbeiten. Es gab ihm aber auch Zeit zum Grübeln.

Seine Freunde liefen bei diesem Wetter irgendwo durch das Land. Er wäre bei seiner Flucht nach Hogwarts fast gestorben und er wollte nicht daran denken, dass er mehr Glück gehabt hatte als Pansy. Sein Vater hatte das bröcklige Kommando über eine Gruppe von verräterischen Todessern, die ihren Rang als Walpurgis-Ritter vielleicht als bindender betrachteten als ihre Loyalität gegenüber Voldemort – oder vielleicht auch nicht. Und nur die Götter alleine wussten, wo seine Mutter war.

„Dummes Kind, wie hast du nur lang genug überlebt, um es bis hierher zu schaffen?"

Draco zuckte zusammen und verbiss sich seine wütende Erwiderung, als er Snapes Stimme erkannte. Er drehte sich um und wartete darauf ausgescholten zu werden.

„Du brauchst gar nicht beleidigt sein", sagte Snape. „Eigentlich habe ich erwartet, dass dich deine Flucht vorsichtiger gemacht hätte. Offensichtlich liege ich da falsch, wenn du so in deinen Tagträumen versunken bist."

„Entschuldigung, Sir", antwortete Draco, „soll ich gehen und mit den anderen, vorsichtigeren Schülern spielen?"

Mit einem Schnauben starrte Snape finster auf den See und die ganzen Schüler, die Pirouetten drehten und miteinander zusammenstießen. „Der Schulleiter ist der Überzeugung, dass die Schüler jetzt mehr denn je Ablenkung gebrauchen können. Er hat all sein Vertrauen in die verschiedenen Schutzschilde gesetzt, die Hogwarts umgeben." Er schaute wieder zu Draco. „Und was machst du hier draußen? Bist du mit deiner Aufgabe schon fertig?"

Draco verschränkte die Arme und warf mit einem kleinen Rucken seines Kopfes die Kapuze nach hinten. „Natürlich. Und als ich bemerkt habe, dass mein Meister in schlechterer Laune ist als sonst, beschloss ich, wie ein guter Lehrling hierher zu kommen, damit er sie an mir auslassen kann."

Severus starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang an, stöhnte dann und schloss seine Augen. „Unerträgliche Malfoys", grummelte er zwar in einem sehr leidenden Ton, der aber eher Zuneigung als Verzweiflung ausdrückte. Dann bedachte er ihn jedoch wieder mit seinem üblichen finsteren Blick und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wieso bist du hier draußen?"

„Ich war im Büro fertig und wollte meine Beine etwas strecken. Ich bin immer noch etwas zittrig." Draco schaute zum Wald, der ebenso dunkel und bedrohlich wirkte wie in der Nacht. „Und … Ich denke nicht, dass Potter seinen Unterricht weiter aufschieben will. Wenn ich nicht möchte, dass er mich verhext, brauche ich etwas als Zielscheibe."

„Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass du eine Zielscheibe gebraucht hast, nicht wahr?", fragte Snape. „Da drüben müssten einige Eichen stehen, nur entfern dich nicht zu weit!"

Draco nickte und sah zu, wie er zurück über das Eis rauschte, zwei Schüler aufhob, die gefallen waren und sich dann vom Rest der Gruppe entfernte. Wieder alleine, ging er weiter am Ufer des Sees entlang und suchte die Zweige nach Eicheln ab. Durch den Schneesturm schockgefroren, hingen die toten Blätter noch an den Zweigen, überzogen mit einer Schicht aus Eis, aber bei jeder Brise knackten sie und fielen zu Boden, so dass es aussah, als regne es im Wald Blätter.

Schließlich entdeckte er einige Eicheln auf einer jungen, knorrigen Eiche. Er ging in die Hocke und grub sich durch den Schnee zum gefrorenen Boden durch, wo er noch mehrere Dutzend verstreut fand. Die meisten waren verrottet oder aufgebrochen, aber einige sahen noch gut aus. Während er das erste Glas füllte, steckte er seine Hände ab und zu unter seinen Umhang, der einen integrierten Wärmezauber hatte und schimpfte bei sich über Severus, der vergessen hatte, Handschuhe zu kaufen.

Langsam umrundete er den Baum und sammelte alle Eicheln ein, die er finden konnte. Auf einer größeren Eiche direkt neben der ersten hingen sogar noch mehr davon und dann fand er noch eine weitere Eiche etwas weiter im Wald. Als er sein zweites Glas gefüllt hatte, ging die Sonne bereits unter und der Wald war durch die Schatten fast schwarz geworden.

„Hey, was machste hier draußen?"

Die dröhnende Stimme ließ sein Herz einen Moment aussetzten. Draco fischte nach seinem Zauberstab, erstarrte aber, als er aufsah und eine zum Abschuss bereite Armbrust auf sich gerichtet sah. Vor ihm hatte sich Hagrid aufgebaut und starrte ihn misstrauisch an, schaute zurück zu den Bäumen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie alleine waren, als ob Draco eine Dämonenlegion mit sich führen würde.

„Dachte, du darfst das Schloss nicht verlassen"; sagte Hagrid, dessen Stimme ärgerlich rumpelte. „Darfst dich auch nicht bei den anderen Schülern rumtreiben."

Wenn die Armbrust nicht auf ihn gerichtet gewesen wäre, hätte Draco sich umgedreht und wäre weggerannt oder noch besser, hätte einen Fluch gesprochen und dann das Weite gesucht. Für so etwas Großes würde man bestimmt zwei bis drei Flüche benötigen, um es zu töten. Er verfluchte sich innerlich. Gerade erst hatte Severus ihn dafür getadelt, dass er in Gedanken versunken umherging und nun war es wieder passiert. Er zwang sich den Blick von dem Pfeil zu nehmen und zu Hagrid zu heben ... und, als ihre Augen sich trafen, zuckte der riesige Mann zusammen.

Diese kleine Bewegung änderte alles. Langsam, ohne plötzliche Bewegungen zu machen, stand Draco auf und zwang ein arrogantes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Schließlich hatte ihm sein Vater gesagt, dass seine Arroganz seine größte Waffe sein könnte, wenn er sie nur richtig einsetzte. Vielleicht konnte er die schrecklichen Gerüchte über dunkle Magier zu seinem Vorteil einsetzen.

„Ich bin kein Gefangener, ich bin ein Gast", erklärte Draco, als würde er zu einem Kind sprechen. „Ich kann kommen und gehen wie es mir gefällt."

Hagrid starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang an. „Dumbledore sagte, würdest den Kerker nicht verlassen."

„So wie ich dich kenne", sagte Draco in seiner arrogantesten Art und Weise, „hast du nicht verstanden, was er gemeint hat. Lass es mich erklären. Mein Aufenthalt in den Kerkern ist nicht, um mich gefangen zu halten, es ist eine Gnade, damit ich mich nicht mit euch herumschlagen muss."

„Du …", knurrte Hagrid. „Du verdorbener kleiner …"

„Dunkler Zauberer?", bot Draco an. „ Du weißt schon, die die Seelen stehlen und Muggelkinder zermahlen, um Brot daraus zu machen?"

So wie Hagrid sich versteifte, wusste Draco, dass der Halbriese tatsächlich die Gerüchte gehört hatte und sie wahrscheinlich auch noch glaubte. Hagrid senkte die Armbrust, hielt sie aber geladen, jederzeit bereit sie abzufeuern.

„Weiß nicht, warum Dumbledore dich bleiben lässt", sagte er. „S'gibt heutzutage genug Böses, da muss man's nicht auch noch einladen."

Er lässt mich bleiben, weil eure Seite mich braucht, dachte Draco, aber er wusste, wenn er erwähnte, dass er Potter unterrichtete, würde das Geheimnis in kürzester Zeit in der Schule die Runde machen. „Also, ich muss jetzt wieder rein gehen, außer du willst deinem Schulleiter erklären, warum du einen Gast getötet hast,", sagte er. Er drehte sich, als ob er zum Schloss zurückgehen wollte, zögerte dann aber und schaute über seine Schulter zu den Bäumen. „Kommst du?"

„Ich geh nicht rein", antwortete Hagrid.

Draco zog seine Kapuze wieder hoch, um sein Lachen zu verstecken. „Oh, ich habe nicht mit dir geredet." Und damit verließ er den Wald und lachte zu sich selbst, als sich Hagrid wild umschaute auf der Suche nach seltsamen Haustieren oder Geistern, mit denen Draco anscheinend gesprochen hatte. Als er jedoch außer Sichtweite war, erstarb sein Lachen und er blickte finster vor sich hin.

„Idiotischer, zu groß gewachsener Diener", murrte er. „Genauso dumm wie die Tiere, um die er sich kümmert. Denkt wahrscheinlich, ich hätte meine Seele schon verkauft. Kann's kaum erwarten, bis er herausfindet, dass ich den Scheiß-Junge-der-lebt unterrichte, wünschte ich könnte sein Gesicht sehen. Primitiver Wilder, das ist er ..."

Aber er war der Wilde gewesen, der für ein paar Momente Dracos Leben in den Händen gehalten hatte. Draco ballte die Hände zu Fäuste und fühlte sich nur noch frustrierter, als seine rechte Hand sich weigerte, sich ganz zu schließen. Er war ein dunkler Zauberer, verdammt nochmal, mächtig, fähig, listig genug, zwei Todesser zu töten, trotz Verwundung und Erschöpfung... obwohl er lieber darauf verzichte würde, jemandem zu erzählen, dass er den ganzen Angriff fast verschlafen hätte. Vielleicht seiner Mutter, wenn er sie jemals wieder sah. Aber sie sprach über fast alles mit seinem Vater und Severus und er konnte sich die drei gut vorstellen wie sie zusammen saßen bei einer Tasse Tee und über ihn lachten.

„Da ist er!"

Er blickte auf wie ein erschrockenes Reh, als ihm der Traum durch den Sinn schoss, in dem er durch den winterlichen Wald gejagt wurde. Er erwartete einen schreienden Mob zu sehen, der faustgroße Steine bei sich hatte und stieß zitternd die Luft aus, als er sah, dass es nur Ron mit Harry und Hermine an seiner Seite war, der von jenseits des Sees auf ihn zeigte.

„Jetzt reicht's", murmelte Draco und riss sich zusammen, als sie näher kamen. „Keine Tagträume mehr, außer ich bin sicher im Kerker." Er zog seinen Umhang wie einen Schild etwas enger. Warum waren seine Alpträume zur Zeit so zahlreich und lebendig? Er musste später unbedingt Severus danach fragen.

Sie glitten geschickt über das Eis und als sie ihn erreichten, pochte sein Herz nicht länger wie wild und er schaffte es, sie abschätzig anzusehen. Harry stoppte recht tölpelhaft und schaffte es nur auf den Beinen zu bleiben, weil seine Freunde seine Arme festhielten.

„Noch nie zuvor Eis gelaufen, Potter?", fragte Draco und lachte.

„Wo warst du?", wollte Harry wissen. „Snape wollte mir nicht sagen, wo du bist und Dumbledore sitzt mir im Nacken, mit dem Unterricht zu beginnen."

„Schon?", fragte Draco. „Es sind erst drei Tage vergangen."

„Tatsächlich waren es fünf, da du die ersten zwei verschlafen hast", klärte ihn Hermine auf. „Jede Minute zählt. Wir könnten jederzeit angegriffen werden."

„Was erklärt, dass ihr hier draußen seid und euch an dem winterlichen Wetter erfreut", meinte Draco.

„Hör auf uns hinzuhalten", sagte Ron. „Hast du dich nun lange genug im Kerker versteckt?"

„Ich werde mich nicht lange genug „verstecken" können, da ich helfe, für eure Seite Zaubertränke herzustellen", antwortete Draco. „Was Potters Unterricht angeht ... Ich nehme an, dass Snape mich damit beginnen lässt. Kommst du mit rein?" Er ging neben ihnen am Ufer her, während sie auf dem Eis entlang glitten.

„Ach komm schon", beschwerte sich Ron. „Jeder weiß, wie man seine Schuhe in Schlittschuhe verwandelt. Ich habe keine Lust in der Kälte zu warten, bis du es um den See geschafft hast."

„Du solltest sowieso nicht hier sein", antwortete Draco. „Ich soll nur Potter unterrichten. Außer du willst auch etwas dunkle Magie lernen, Weasley. Denkst du, deinem Vater würde das gefallen? Aber andererseits hat eure Familie genügend Kinder, ich denke nicht, sie würden es merken, wenn sie eines verstoßen würde."

„Du verdorbener kleiner …", begann Ron und wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, aber Harry packte seinen Arm, um sich vor dem Hinfallen zu bewahren.

„Nicht, Ron!", sagte Harry, während seine Füße zusammen glitten und er wacklig auf ihnen stand. „Er ist es nicht wert, seinetwegen Ärger zu bekommen."

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher", meinte Ron, unternahm aber keine weiteren Versuche, sich auf Draco zu stürzen.

Die restlichen Schüler waren schon nach drinnen gegangen und ließen den See, der im Licht der untergehenden Sonne leuchtete, still zurück. Die schleichend näherkommenden Schatten und die hellsten Sterne, die man schon am violetten Himmel sehen konnte, machten sie alle nervös, obwohl Draco sich weigerte, es zu zeigen, während die anderen sich ständig umschauten. Als sie endlich zum Schloss hochgingen, nachdem sie ihre Schlittschuhe in Schuhe verwandelt hatten und vom Eis getreten waren, ließ sich Draco etwas zurückfallen, hielt beim Tor inne und blickte auf die schneebedeckte Landschaft zurück. Im Mondlicht glitzerten die Bäume und der See wie Silber, aber ein beißender Wind wehte in sein Gesicht. Ohne die Sonne wurde es bitterlich kalt. Er hoffte, dass seine Freunde sich auf ihrem Weg in den Norden nicht nur auf Kleidung mit Wärmezauber verlassen mussten.

Leises Gemurmel erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er drehte sich um, um zu sehen wie der Großteil der Schule in der großen Halle stand und sich Mäntel und Handschuhe auszog, wie sie miteinander sprachen und wie sie innehielten und ihn anstarrten. Er wusste genau, wie er auf sie wirken musste, mit seinem schwarzen, bodenlangem Umhang und der Kapuze, die sein Gesicht verdeckte. Er wusste, was sie in ihren Märchenbüchern gesehen hatten, als sie noch kleiner waren, dass er das perfekte Ebenbild eines dunklen Magiers darstellte, der des Nachts kam, um die Familie in einen Zauberschlaf zu versetzen, sodass er ihnen die Babies aus der Krippe stehlen konnte. Ihre Angst ließ ihn lächeln, aber er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an die mörderische Furcht des Mobs in seinen Träumen.

„Hier entlang!", sagte er zu Harry und steuerte auf einen seitlichen Gang zu.

„Warte," rief Ron, aber Draco schnitt ihn ab.

„Keine Zuschauer!", blaffte er, dann flüsterte er so, dass nur sie es hören konnten. „Außer ihr wollt es auch lernen."

Hermine schien sich versucht zu fühlen und machte einen Schritt in seine Richtung, aber Ron rief erschrocken ihren Namen und brachte sie damit zum Stehen. Draco lächelte und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. Er wusste, dass Harry ihm folgen würde. In der Stille konnte er dessen Schritte hinter sich hören.

Als sie sicher in einem leeren Gang angekommen waren, warf er seine Kapuze zurück, atmete aus und ließ seine Schultern hängen. Er wollte Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy wiedersehen. Er brauchte unbedingt Verbündete.

„Wieso haben sie das getan?", fragte Harry und ging neben ihm her.

„Du meinst mich anzustarren wie ein wildes Tier?" Draco lachte trocken auf. „Hast du nie Märchen gelesen, als du klein warst?"

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete Harry, „nur ein paar in der Schule. Warum?"

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was für Muggel-Blödsinn du gelesen hast, aber unsere Märchen haben normalerweise einen gutherzigen Helden des Lichts, der einen bösen dunklen Zauberer besiegt und eine holde Jungfrau rettet und alle gestohlenen Kinder, die ihm über den Weg laufen." Seine Stimme wurde absichtlich fröhlich, als er fortfuhr. „Wir seelenlose Monster leben in dunklen Höhlen und verstecken uns vor der Sonne, aber wenn der Mond auf das Land scheint, kommen wir heraus und verschlingen arme Reisende, die sich verirrt haben. Und du kannst einen dunklen Zauberer auch in der Nacht immer erkennen, denn sie tragen lange schwarze Umhänge mit Kapuzen, die wie gewebter Schatten aussehen. Natürlich lauern wir dunklen Zauberer den Leuten nur auf der Straße auf. Die dunklen Hexen haben da mehr Spass. Sie reiten das Vieh und die Pferde bis zur Erschöpfung und haben ihren Spass mit schlafenden Männern." Draco blickte zu Harry, um sich zu versichern, dass dieser zuhörte. „Du solltest die Bilderbücher anschauen, die sind sehr phantasievoll."

Harry schwieg, während sie an leeren Räumen und Gemälden vorbeigingen. „Ist irgendetwas daran wahr?"

„Selbst in der schlimmsten Lüge steckt ein Funken Wahrheit." Draco erinnerte sich an die tiefe Höhle und die Feuerstelle, die an das Studierzimmer seines Vaters anschloss. Zweifellos hatte die Malfoy Familie vorher in einer Erdhöhle gehaust, bevor das erbaut wurde, was später das Herrenhaus geworden war. „Seit meiner Ankunft hatte ich nicht die Möglichkeit den Propheten zu lesen, aber ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass alle nun wissen, was ich bin. Natürlich starren sie mich an."

„Wahrscheinlich sind sie nur neugierig, weil sie wissen, das dein Haus weg ist", meinte Harry. „Der Tagesprophet hat noch nicht viel berichtet. Dumbledore hat ihnen nichts erzählt, also wissen sie noch nicht, was passiert ist."

Schnelle Schritte hinter ihnen ließen sie herumfahren. Ihren schweren Umhang mit den Händen zusammen haltend rannte Hermine auf sie zu und blieb atemlos vor ihnen stehen. Obwohl er etwas verwirrt war, lächelte Harry bei der Aussicht einen Freund in der Nähe zu haben. Draco blickte finster drein.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er. „Ich habe doch gesagt ..."

„Keine Zuschauer, außer ich will auch etwas lernen", sagte sie und neigte trotzig ihren Kopf. „Und ich will!"

„Hermine ...", begann Harry.

„Ich werde dich nicht mit ihm alleine lassen", sagte sie. „Außerdem will ich das sehen."

„Was ist mit Weasley?", fragte Draco. „Er schien nicht sehr begeistert davon zu sein, dich gehen zu lassen."

„Um ihn kümmere ich mich später", antwortete sie. „Gehen wir jetzt oder möchtest du noch eine Weile streiten?"

Statt zu antworten, führte Draco sie durch das Gängelabyrinth, das sie schließlich zu den Kerkern bringen würde. Draco konnte es sich nicht verkneifen Hermine zuzuhören wie sie Harry erklärte, wie oft Hogwarts seine Innenarchitektur aus einer Laune heraus änderte und dass viele Gänge und Räume mit den Jahren verloren gingen, nur um wieder entdeckt zu werden, wenn sich das Schloss wieder einmal veränderte.

„Tatsächlich", erklärte sie, „sagen einige Portraits in der Schule, dass sie keine Ahnung haben, wo ihr ursprüngliches Bild hängt. Sie gingen, um andere Bilder zu besuchen, das Schloss änderte sich, und sie haben den Überblick verloren, wo was war."

„Wo bleiben sie dann?", fragte Harry.

„Wo sie wollen, nehme ich an. Die meisten Bilder mit Partys waren zuvor nur Landschaftsbilder." Sie schaute die schwarzen Leinwände an und schauderte bei dem Anblick der sich krümmenden Gemälde. „ Ich nehme an, dass diese Portraits nicht zurückkommen wollen würden, auch wenn sie wüssten, dass sie hierher gehören."

„Sie sind bestimmt nicht scharf darauf, ihre Parties zu verlassen", meinte Draco und führte sie um eine weitere Ecke zu einem steilwinkligen Gang. „Schließlich ist dieser Teil genau neben dem Haupteingang, was die Frage aufbringt, Granger, ob sie sich wirklich verirrt haben, oder nur niemand zugeben möchte, dass dieser Teil von Hogwarts existiert?"

„Was meinst du? Natürlich existiert er?", sagte sie scharf. „Schließlich befinden wir uns gerade darin."

„Schon, aber das hier ist ein bisschen wie die Nokturn-Gasse.", sagte er und lächelte überheblich. „Jeder weiß wo sie ist, aber keiner redet über sie."

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, aber Harry kam ihr zuvor. „Und wieso sollten wir darüber reden? Dort gibt es nichts Gutes, nur böse Hexen, die menschliche Fingernägel, Zähne oder andere verfluchte Sachen verkaufen."

„Mit der richtigen Verarbeitung von Fingernägeln", begann Draco, „kann man verschiedene Hautprobleme behandeln. Menschliche Zähne, besonders Eck- und Schneidezähne, sind ausgezeichnete Zutaten für Schutzamulette."

„Wirklich?", fragte Hermine. „Ich habe sie nie in einer Liste eines Tränke- oder Zauberspruchbuchs gesehen."

„Das ist, weil ich mit Fingernägeln auch eine Puppe erschaffen kann, die dir das Leben aussaugt.", erklärte er lächelnd. „Und mit Zähnen ... also in falschen Händen, wäre das, was von dem Opfer übrigbleibt, äußerst eklig."

Hermine und Harry verzogen ihre Gesichter, fragten aber nichts mehr.

Schließlich kamen sie im Kerker an, aber Draco führte sie nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern wählte einen nahegelegenen Raum. An der hinteren Wand standen zusammengeschoben staubige Schreibtische und die letzte Unterrichtsstunde, das Rezept eines lang vergessenen Tranks, war an der Tafel noch schwach zu erkennen. Er öffnete eines seiner Gläser, nahm eine Handvoll Eicheln heraus und legte sie sorgfältig jeweils ungefähr einen Meter entfernt voneinander auf den Boden.

„Das erste, was ihr lernen müsst", erklärte er, während er die Nüsse platzierte, „ist, dass dunkle Zauber an sich nicht genauso sind wie diejenigen, die ihr bisher verwendet habt."

„Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass es ein bisschen ist, als ob man Schatten wirft", sagte Harry. „Aber man braucht eine Menge Energie dafür."

„Sie sind sehr ermüdend", bestätigte Draco. „Ein Grund, warum ich halbtot hier angekommen bin, war, dass ich vorher ein paar davon benutzt habe."

„Um die Todesser loszuwerden, die dich verfolgt haben?", fragte Hermine.

Draco erinnerte sich an das zerstörte Gesicht der zweiten Todesserin, kurz bevor er sie tötete. „Mmh. Nicht ganz. Aber dunkle Sprüche können insofern wie Schatten sein, dass sie sehr schwer zu fassen sind. Eine bessere Erklärung wäre, dass die dunklen Künste wie eine Hydra sind. Schlag einen Kopf ab und sie wird sich winden und stärker werden."

Er stellte sich zu den Gryffindors und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die nächstliegende Eichel und flüsterte „Risana". Ein grünschwarzes Licht kam aus seinem Zauberstab und flog auf die Nuss zu.

Knorrige Triebe wuchsen aus der Nuss, verknoteten sich ineinander, als sie höher und höher schossen und einen dicken Stamm bildeten, bevor sie sich ganz oben zu einem dicken Knoten verbanden. Draco holte Luft und schaute es sich an. Seit Jahren hatte er keine Zielscheibe mehr erschaffen und diese hier hatte einen leichten Rechtsdrall und einen schiefen Kopf. Zu seiner Überraschung wuchsen an einigen Stellen im Holz Blätter, die wie helle grüne Punkte in dem grauen Raum wirkten.

„Ihr werdet Zielscheiben zum Üben brauchen, also müsst ihr erst diesen Zauber lernen", sagte Draco zu Harry. „Ich schlage vor, dass ihr für ein paar Wochen keine Hausaufgaben macht."

„Wochen?", fragte Harry ungläubig. „Du erwartest von mir, dass ich Zeit damit verschwende Nüsse in Bäume zu verwandeln?"

„Es geht nicht darum Nüsse in Bäume zu verwandeln", sagte Draco. „Sieht das wie ein Baum aus?"

Hermine antwortete an seiner Stelle. „Es sieht wie ein Bündel dünner Zweige aus, die sich verknotet haben. Wie hast du das gemacht? Das ist kein normaler Zauber."

„Natürlich nicht, das ist nicht eure Art von Magie." Er lehnte sich an das Lehrerpult, zog seinen Umhang aus und warf ihn über den nächsten Stuhl. „Eure Sprüche basieren hauptsächlich auf dem Lateinischen. Wenn man einen Zauber verändern will, muss man nur ein anderes Wort hinzufügen."

„Wie mobiliarbus und mobilicorpus." Hermine nickte und ignorierte Harrys warnenden Blick.

Draco schaute sie scharf an. „Wann musstet ihr einen Körper bewegen?"

„Ist nicht wichtig!", sprang Harry für sie ein. „Nur ein weiteres Abenteuer, das Gryffindor eintausend Punkte eingebracht hat."

„Okay ...", sagte Draco nicht sehr überzeugt. „Na gut, ja, das ist grob beschrieben wie eure Zauberei funktioniert. Unsere basiert jedoch auf der Absicht. Ich muss kein Wort hinzufügen. Risana bedeutet ansteigen, aber es kommt darauf an, was ich dabei fühle, ob ich wachsen meine, wie bei der Eichel, einen Stein biege, als sei er flüssig oder wenn ich gegen jemanden kämpfe, kann ich es verwenden, um dessen Blut zum Kochen zu bringen."

Hermine zog ihren Umhang enger, die Augen geschlossen und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, nicht weil sie Angst hatte, sondern, um ihren Magen zu beruhigen, da sie sich vorgestellt hatte, wie das aussehen würde. „Ansteigen ... du ... du meinst ihre Körpertemperatur ansteigen zu lassen?", brachte sie mühevoll hervor.

„Genau."

„Das ist nicht wie bei unseren Zaubern", sagte sie und nickte zustimmend. „Ich könnte jemanden in ein Tier verwandeln, aber ich verändere dabei nicht seine Natur."

„Wie meinst du das?" Harry sah verständnislos zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Hermine? Was meinst du damit, seine Natur ändern?"

„Einen Igel in ein Nadelkissen verwandeln", sagte Draco. „Alles, was du tatsächlich tust, ist dem Igel eine andere äußere Form zu geben. Wenn Granger dich hier in einen Löwen verwandeln würde, wärst du immer noch Potter, nur mit scharfen Zähnen. Aber wenn ich etwas ändere, verändere ich es insgesamt. Wenn ich dich in einen Löwen verwandeln würde, wärst du die Katze, die lebt. Du würdest vergessen, wer du vorher warst und herumrennen und deine Freunde fressen."

„Wie bei einem Werwolf, Harry", fügte Hermine hinzu. „Sie sind normale Menschen, aber bei Vollmond werden sie von der dunklen Magie gepackt und sie vergessen sich selbst."

„Und deswegen benötigt dunkle Magie so viel Energie", erklärte Draco. „Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, wäre ich wahrscheinlich ein paar Tage bewusstlos, wenn ich dich in einen Löwen verwandeln würde." Er zeigte auf die Eicheln, die noch auf dem Boden lagen. „Ihr werdet vielleicht ein, zwei Wochen brauchen, um den Risana-Zauber korrekt auszuführen und dann noch genügen Kraft übrig haben, um einen weiteren Zauber zu lernen."

Harry schaute Draco einige Sekunden lang an. Zweifellos erinnerte sich der blonde Junge an Harrys frühere Drohung, da er noch nie so lange mit ihnen geredet hatte ohne Hermines Herkunft zu beleidigen oder „das Wiesel" zu erwähnen, aber er verhielt sich auch freundlicher als je zuvor. Immer noch weit entfernt davon, wirklich charmant zu sein, aber ohne die boshaften Beleidigungen und die herablassenden Spötteleien war dieser Draco zumindest erträglich. Aber dieses veränderte Verhalten machte Harry Sorgen. So froh er war, dass diese Stunden nicht die Folterveranstaltungen wurden, wie er es sich ausgemalt hatte, jeder Wechsel in Malfoys Verhalten machte ihn misstrauisch.

„Wenn du mir nicht traust", sagte Draco, der dachte, dass Harry wegen des Zaubers zögerte, „kannst du es gleich versuchen. Ziel auf eine der Nüsse und lass Reben aus ihr wachsen."

Hermine zögerte, aber Harry hob seinen Zauberstab, zielte und sagte „risana". Der Zauber war im Gegensatz zu Dracos blass und als er die Eichel traf, wuchsen nur ein paar Reben heraus und ließen sie aussehen wie eine deformierte Spinne. Zu seiner Überraschung nickte Draco.

„Nicht schlecht für den ersten Versuch", sagte er. „Hast du etwas gespürt?"

Harry schaute ihn von der Seite an. Draco schien wirklich daran interessiert zu sein. „Ich weiß nicht, aber etwas war anders. Es fühlte sich ... schwerer an. Ich konnte das Gewicht des Zaubers auf meinen Zauberstab fühlen."

Das erinnerte Draco an etwas, was er vergessen hatte, er seufzte und schloss die Augen. „Gewicht, richtig ...verdammt!"

„Was ist?", fragte Hermine.

Er schluckte sein Lachen hinunter. Wie sollte er erklären, das er etwas vergessen hatte, obwohl er deswegen vor ein paar Tagen fast sein Leben verloren hätte? Seit er einen Zauberstab halten konnte, hatte er unter der ständigen Bedrohung gelebt, von dunkler Magie aufgefressen zu werden. Gerade eben noch einem schmerzhaften Tod zu entgehen war zwar beängstigend, aber einfach nur ein normaler Teil seines Lebens.

„Das hat etwas mit dem zu tun, was dir passiert ist, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry. „Als ich dir nach Slytherin zurückhelfen musste:"

„Das Extra-Gewicht, das du gefühlt hast", sagte Draco und sah ihn an. „ist das, was jeden Abend abgewaschen werden muss. Wenn du es zu lange an dir haften hast, wird es dich zerstören. Das ist der Preis, den wir für diese machtvolle Magie zahlen müssen."

„Wenn man einen so hohen Preis für Unterlassung zahlen muss", meinte Harry, „ist es das überhaupt wirklich wert?"

„Natürlich ist es das!", zischte ihn Draco verärgert an. „Du wirst es nicht verstehen, bis du ein paar Zauber geübt hast, aber die dunklen Künste sind viel befriedigender, mehr ... mehr..." Er suchte nach einem Wort, um es zu beschreiben, gab dann aber auf. „Der einzige Grund, warum sie mir Schmerzen zugefügt hat war, dass die mächtigen Zauber sämtlicher Malfoy-Vorfahren um mich herumgewirbelt sind, zusätzlich zu denen des Dunklen Lords und ich konnte nicht anhalten, um mich im Schnee zu reinigen."

„Also, wie wird man es los?", fragte Hermine. „Man nimmt einfach ein Bad?"

„Wasser wird benötigt, genau", sagte Draco. „Aber es gibt da ein Ritual und ein ... ich nehme an, man kann es ein Gebet nennen." Er schloss die Augen und fuhr mit der Hand durch sein Haar. Dumm, so dumm, wie hatte er so dumm sein können und vergessen, dass er diesen undankbaren Gryffindors das Ritual würde beibringen müssen? Wenn Voldemort ihn nicht tötete, würde sein Vater es wahrscheinlich tun.

„Schaut", begann er, bevor sie sagen konnten, dass er sich beeilen und es ihnen beibringen solle. „Ich weiß, ihr habt nichts für dunkle Magie übrig, aber ich schwöre, wenn ihr irgendjemanden den Zauber sagt, den ich euch gleich zeigen werde, werde ich euch keinen einzigen weiteren Spruch beibringen, Krieg hin oder her! Jede Reinblutfamilie hatte ihre eigene Version und wir geben sie niemals an Außenstehende weiter."

Hermine neigte ihren Kopf und dachte offenbar nach, aber sie antwortete nicht, sondern nickte nur. Als Harry ebenfalls nickte, rezitierte Draco den Spruch und ging ihn langsam und Wort für Wort durch, bis sie ihn fehlerfrei aufsagen konnten. Da sie die fremde Sprach nicht gewohnt waren, hatten sie mit der Aussprache zu kämpfen, erst recht, als er sich weigerte, ihnen die Bedeutung der Worte zu erklären. Als sie die harten Konsonanten und den lyrischen Reim zu seiner Zufriedenheit beherrschten, winkte er herablassend mit der Hand.

„Das reicht", sagte er und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Über den Schreibtisch schob er ihnen die zwei Gläser voller Eicheln zu. „Hier, die könnt ihr zum Üben nehmen. Ihr braucht erst wiederzukommen, wenn ihr den Risana so gut beherrscht, dass ihr eine Zielscheibe mindestens in der Größe eines kleinen Kindes erschaffen könnt."

„Kind?", wiederholte Hermine. „Sag mal Malfoy, gibt es nicht einen Weg, diesen Spruch auszulassen? Wir haben keine Zeit dafür und ..:"

Draco unterbrach sie mit einem Lachen. „Ja, natürlich können wir diesen Spruch überspringen. Ihr könntet die Zauber einfach auf euch gegenseitig zielen und hoffen, dass euer Gegenzauber stark genug ist. Hier, du willst erst einen anderen üben?" Er hob seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf die schiefe Zielscheibe und rief: „Haetus Heorte!"

Der Punkt, an dem das Herz der Zielscheibe sein sollte, brach in Flammen aus und brannte ein ordentliches, faustgroßes Loch durch die Brust, so dass sie die Wand dahinter durch die schwarze Asche erkennen konnten. Bevor der Rauch verschwand, sprach Draco einen Crepara. Sofort trockneten die verknoteten Reben aus, zogen sich zu einer dicken Masse zusammen und zerfielen dann zu Staub. Er sah die Gryffindors an, die beide einen angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck hatten, was aber weniger mit dem Ziel, als mit der Vorstellung zu tun hatte, dies einem Menschen anzutun.

„Was ...", murmelte Hermine. „Was war das? Die habe ich nie zuvor gehört. Der erste war kein Latein..."

„Die meisten unserer Zauber stammen aus den alten Sprachen", antwortete Draco, der kein Hehl daraus machte, wie sehr ihn ihre Reaktion freute. „Ihr habt euch auf die Seite der alten römischen Invasoren gestellt, also haben wir nicht so viel Gefallen an Latein wie ihr. Was die Wörter selbst angeht ... ihr werdet sie später lernen. Wollt ihr immer noch Risana überspringen?"

Harry starrte nur wortlos auf die zerstörte Zielscheibe. Hermine jedoch griff sich eines der Gläser und wickelte es in ihren Umhang. „Wir gehen besser", sagte sie etwas zu schnell. „Ich habe Ron gesagt, dass ich in der Bibliothek meine Hausaufgaben fertig mache." Sie wartete einen Moment an der Tür, aber als Harry sich nicht rührte, ging sie ohne ihn. Ihre Schritte verhallten schnell.

Draco drehte sich zu Harry, der noch immer an der gleichen Stelle stand. „Granger scheint die dunkle Magie nicht zu mögen. Denkst du, ich habe sie erschreckt?"

„Du hast die auch früher schon verwendet", sagte Harry. Es war keine Frage und er starrte Malfoy an, als ob er seine Einschätzung des anderen überdenken müsse.

„Natürlich." Draco begegnete seinem Blick einen Moment lang, schaute dann aber zur hinteren Wand. Wieso waren Potters Augen wie Messer? Sein Blick war genauso entnervend wie der des Dunklen Lords. „Ich habe Crepara an einem der Todesser verwendet, auf dem Weg hierher."

„Und der andere Spruch?"

„Nein, ich habe einen anderen verwendet, aber es ist schwer, einen Stamm aus Reben zum Bluten zu bringen, also habe ich euch etwas Spektakuläreres gezeigt." Er kämpfte gegen den Drang sich zu winden. War etwas über den Sommer passiert, das Potters Blick so unerträglich machte, oder bemerkte er es nur jetzt erst?

„Wieso hast du diese nicht früher benutzt?", fragte Harry. „Du wolltest mir schon jahrelang weh tun, sogar töten. Wieso nicht?"

Vater hätte mich umgebracht, dachte Draco, sagte es aber nicht. Potter wusste nicht, wie sehr er die Meinung seines Vaters schätzte und wenn er es zugäbe, würde es ihm den lebenslangen Spott und Hohn der Siebtklässler einbringen. „Ein dunkler Spruch hätte meine ganze Familie zerstört", sagte er sanft. Zu seiner Überraschung wandte Potter nichts dagegen ein.

„Also hast du deine Fänge eingezogen", sagte Harry, „so wie Dumbledore gesagt hat."

„Nicht genau Fänge, aber ja. Schüler in die Luft jagen nicht erlaubt."

„Was meinst du mit „ nicht genau Fänge"?" Harry ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und Draco bemerkte, dass er seinen Zauberstab noch nicht weggelegt hatte. „Ihr Malfoys seit sehr geschickt mit Worten, wenn ihr wollt."

Obwohl der Junge-der-lebt absichtlich immer näher kam, wich Draco nicht zurück. „Ah, wir Malfoys können aber auch Familiengeheimnisse gut für uns behalten, wenn wir wollen. Bist du nun fertig mit deinem Verhör? Du hast einen Spruch zu üben!"

Harry starrte ihn noch einige Sekunden lang an, nahm dann das zweite Glas Eicheln und ging. Eine Zeitlang lauschte Draco seinen verhallenden Schritten und dann war er alleine in dem leeren Klassenraum. Ruhig sammelte er die nicht verwendeten Eicheln ein, zerstörte die fehlerhafte von Harry mit einem Incendio und verließ dann den Raum, wobei er sich der raschelnden Geräusche seiner Roben bewusst war. Wenn Crabbe und Goyle da wären, würde er sie zum Lachen bringen, während sie nach Slytherin gingen, wo er es sich dann auf seiner Lieblingscouch vor dem Feuer mit dem Kopf in Pansys Schoß bequem machen würde. Sie würden lächeln und nachsichtig mit ihm sein, während er sich über Gryffindors und Schlammblüter ausließ. Später würden ihn ihre Gespräche einlullen, und er nur ihre gelegentlichen Fragen würden ihn aufwecken.

Der Eingang zu Slytherin knallte hinter ihm etwas härter zu als sonst und weckte ihn aus seinem Tagtraum. Das Feuer war geschrumpft und hatte den Raum erkalten lassen, aber er ignorierte es, und setzte sich stattdessen auf die Couch, von der er in den See blicken konnte. Die Polster waren Kissen genug für ihn, so zog er seinen Umhang über sich, als er sich hinlegte. Das Mondlicht, das sich im Wasser spiegelte, welches sich langsamer bewegte, jetzt da die Oberfläche gefroren war, aber immer noch genug, um es zu bemerken, spielte auf seinem Gesicht, als er auf den Schlaf wartete, auf einen weiteren Alptraum, auf einen weiteren Tag.

TBC...

Author's Notes:  
1. Vergiftete Drachenleber stammt aus dem Disneyfilm "Bedknobs and Broomsticks" (Die Hexe in ihrem fliegenden Bett), den ihr vielleicht mögen werdet, wenn ihr ihn nicht schon gesehen habt.  
2. Ja, ich leihe mir Snapes "Hydra" Beschreibung der Dunklen Künste  
3. risana, Altenglisch: risan, to rise (ansteigen),  
4. haetus heorte, Altenglisch hætu, heat (Hitze), und heorte, heart (Herz)  
5. crepara Latein crepare, to crack (brechen)  
6. hemoragia Latein haemorhagia, to hemorrhage (bluten)


	5. Chapter 5

**Teil 5**

_Flora von falscher Schlange: In einem kleinen Teller zwei Hemlock-Blätter zerstoßen. Eine Prise Arsen und ein kleines Wolpertingerei unterheben. Etwa einen halben Liter frisches Wasser in einem Kessel zum Kochen bringen. Tollkirschebeeren hinzufügen und fünfmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn umrühren. Sobald sich die Flüssigkeit blassgrün färbt, die Eiermischung hinzufügen. Bei mittlerer Hitze im Uhrzeigersinn fünfzehn Minuten umrühren. Sobald die Flüssigkeit dunkler wird, die Kralle eines Wyvern hinzufügen. Solange kochen, bis nur noch eine konzentrierte Flüssigkeit übrig ist. Sofort abfüllen. Ergibt ein Dutzend Giftphiolen oder einmal tödlichen Dampf. An einem kühlen und dunklen Ort lagern._

Draco las das Rezept durch, nur um sich zu vergewissern, dass er es noch richtig in Erinnerung hatte. Dieser Zaubertrank würde nicht benotet werden, aber er würde von Severus oder Dumbledore hören, sollte er auf dem Schlachtfeld nicht funktionieren. Jeder Fehler seinerseits wäre ein Schlag gegen seinen Mentor und, nicht zu vergessen, ein hässlicher Makel auf seinem eigenen Ruf. Er gähnte, als er das Wasser und die Zutaten holte. Snape hatte einen strengen Zeitplan erstellt und bestand darauf, noch vor Unterrichtsbeginn mehrere Zaubertränke zu brauen, aber als Draco die Liste an Zaubertränken, Pulvern und Säuren gesehen hatte, die Dumbledore bestellt hatte, diskutierte er nicht mehr über die Uhrzeiten.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin, sicher vor Ablenkung und neugierigen Augen, standen sich Draco und Severus gegenüber, jeder an einem Ende des längsten Tisches, und arbeiteten an ihren jeweiligen Tränken. Draco erkannte die Zutaten bei Snape als Grundlage für eine giftige Säure, aber das Rezept selbst nicht. Nach einem warnenden Blick von seinem Meister konzentrierte er sich auf seine Arbeit.

Trotz seiner Komplexität und Unbeständigkeit, war _Flora von falscher Schlange_ ein einfach herzustellendes Gift. Zutaten hinzufügen und im richtigen Moment umrühren. Während er die Minuten zählte und zuschaute, wie die schimmernde Flüssigkeit einen immer dunkleren Grünton annahm, griff er nach der kleinen Flasche, die drei Wyvernklauen enthielt.

„Jemand, den wir kannten?", fragte er leise und betrachtete die weißen Klauen, die nicht größer waren als sein kleiner Finger.

Snape blickte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Die kommen von einem toten Wyvern, den Hagrid im Wald gefunden hat. Das meiste war schon verrottet, aber diese kann man noch verwenden."

Draco holte eine Klaue heraus und hielt sie dicht vor seine Augen, drehte sie leicht, sodass sich das Licht auf ihrer weißen Oberfläche brach. Sie glänzte wie Perlmutt und die Spitze sah gefährlich aus, aber die Seiten waren nicht scharf. Es war nur ein Haken, keine Kralle. „Ein Mischling hätte sich nicht zurückverwandelt, oder? Nach seinem Tod, meine ich."

Obwohl er wusste, dass sein Lehrling die Antwort kannte, blaffte Snape ihn nicht an. Während er antwortete, arbeitete er an seinem Trank weiter. „Wenn der Wyvern ein Mischling gewesen wäre, dann gäbe es kein „zurückverwandeln". Ein Mischling ist sowohl Wyvern als auch Mensch."

Draco betrachtete die Klaue noch etwas länger, kratzte mit ihrer Spitze über seine Haut, um zu sehen wie scharf sie noch war, aber der Tod hatte sie stumpf werden lassen. Mit einem letzten Blick ließ er sie in den Kessel fallen. Während er darauf wartete, dass der Zaubertrank einkochte, besah er sich eine Handvoll Gläser, die Severus mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum mitgebracht hatte. Die meisten waren für ihre Morgenarbeit gedacht, aber er bemerkte ein paar, die etwas abseits standen und nichts mit Dumbledores Liste zu tun hatten. Alte Münzen, eine Handvoll menschliche Schneidezähne und eine Flasche mit unbekanntem Blut standen auf einer Ecke des Tisches.

„Wofür sind die?", fragte er.

Snape, der darauf wartete, dass sein eigener Zaubertrank die Farbe wechselte, beobachtete, wie er sich die zusätzlichen Zutaten ansah. „Zutaten, für die mir die Zeit fehlt, sie aufzubrauchen. Da sind noch ein paar andere Dinge in meinem Büro, die du für mich entsorgen sollst, um Platz zu schaffen, aber mir wäre es lieber, ich müsste sie nicht wegwerfen. Mach damit, was du willst! Wenn du aus ihnen etwas Nützliches machst, könnte ich es vielleicht in der Nokturngasse verkaufen."

Draco nahm das als Erlaubnis, vergiftete Flüche herzustellen, an denen er sich noch nie zuvor versucht hatte. Er sah zu den beiden Büchern in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes. Das Tagebuch seines Vaters lag auf dem Malfoy Grimoire, das nicht flach auf dem Tsch lag, sondern sich langsam zusammen- und auseinanderzog, als ob es atmete. Hunderte von Flüchen und Tränken konnte man in diesen Büchern finden und er wünschte sich, dass er sie anstelle der Schulbücher mit zum Unterricht nehmen könnte. Neben den Büchern stand sein Besmo, dessen Holz weniger grau und die Zweige voller zu sein schienen, als hätte er welche hinzugefügt. Die Lederriemen, die ihn zusammenhielten, fühlten sich weich und stark an, nicht trocken und ausgefranst wie sie gewesen waren, als er den Besen gefunden hatte. Er fragte sich, ob er wohl Blätter treiben würde, wenn er ihn weiter benutzte. Die kleine Ansammlung von Familienerbstücken strahlte eine enorme Macht aus und er wünschte sich, er könnte das ganze Schuljahr in Abgeschiedenheit leben, um ihre Macht seinem Willen zu unterwerfen.

„Träum nicht!", tadelte Severus ihn. „Wenn der Trank fertig ist, musst du zum Unterricht gehen." Er zog ein Stück Papier aus seinen Unterlagen und schob es über den Tisch zu Draco. „Sitz einfach ganz hinten und halt den Kopf unten. Sie sollten dich alle in Ruhe lassen."

„Und wenn sie es nicht tun?", fragte er, als er das Papier an sich nahm und sich ausmalte, in welche Art Schwierigkeiten ein einzelner Slytherin geraten konnte.

„Dann komm damit zurecht!", antwortete sein Meister gereizt. „Du bist kein Kind mehr und ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun, als dich an der Hand zu nehmen, wenn es eigentlich nicht nötig ist."

Sie hatten keine Bücher oder Schreibzeug besorgt, da Draco nur im Unterricht sitzen würde, aber trotz allem hoffte er, dass sein Meister ihn nicht in so schreckliche Klassen wie Wahrsagen schicken würde. Draco schaute sich seinen Stundenplan an und seufzte. Runen für Fortgeschrittene, das war einfach. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, das war nutzlos. Eine Freistunde, perfekt für ein frühes Mittagessen und einen kurzen Aufenthalt in der Bibliothek. Zauberkunst, zum Glück musste er keine Hausaufgaben machen. Zaubertränke ...was? „Wer ist dieser Slughorn?"

„Ein neuer Professor mit einer fragwürdigen Einstellung", antwortete Snape. „Ein Slytherin, aber er hat sich von unserem Haus auf Grund persönlicher Vorteile abgewandt. Trau ihm nicht! Er sammelt die besten und klügsten Schüler um sich, um später an ihnen zu kleben wie ein Blutegel." Er blickte aus dem Augwinkel zu Draco. „Wahrscheinlich wirst du nichts vor ihm zu befürchten haben."

„Ich werde ihn mir schon vom Leib halten können", gab Draco zurück, aber er bezweifelte es. „Ich bin überrascht, dass ich keine Verteidigung habe", sagte er, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Du kennst mittlerweile die meisten Gegenzauber", antwortete Snape. „Du brauchst mehr Praxis und die bekommst du, während du Potter unterrichtest."

Draco hasste Antifluch-Training, da es eine Menge haarscharfes Timing erforderte und je dunkler der Fluch war, desto schwerer war es, ihn abzuwehren. Seine bevorzugte Art der Verteidigung war es, aus dem Hinterhalt anzugreifen und schnell fliegende Hexen dazu zu verleiten, in Mauern zu rasen. Obwohl sich Dracos Taktik allmählich verbesserte, gefiel ihm der Gedanke überhaupt nicht, gegen einen älteren, weiseren, viel erfahreneren Zauberer in einem Duell zu kämpfen, in dem es um schiere Stärke und Gewandtheit ging. Er beschloss, seine Zeit in der Bibliothek mit der Suche nach alten Tricks und Listen zu verbringen.

Es läutete zum Unterricht, als er gerade die Phiolen mit dem Gift gefüllt hatte. Nachdem er die letzte zugekorkt hatte, schnappte er sich das Glas mit den Münzen. Sie waren mit Rost und Schmutz bedeckt und mussten erst einzeln poliert werden, bevor man sie benutzen konnte. Das würde ihm etwas zu tun geben, während er so tat, als ob er den Lehrern zuhörte. Severus sagte nichts, als Draco ging. Still ging er durch die Gänge des Kerkers und versuchte sich an den Krimskrams in Snapes Büro zu erinnern, den er möglicherweise verwenden durfte.

Er nahm für den größten Teil des Weges die abgelegenen und wenig benutzten Gänge, aber der Klassenraum für Runen lag in einem langen Gang, der in der morgendlichen Rush Hour mit Schülern vollgestopft war. Anstatt zu versuchen, sich durchzudrängen, wartete er, bis weniger Schüler unterwegs waren, die ihn anstarren konnten. Er zog seine Kapuze wieder tief in sein Gesicht und sagte sich, dass er sich nicht darunter versteckte, sondern nur mit niemandem reden wollte.

Die Minuten vergingen und er seufzte ungeduldig. Die Leute wichen ihm immer aus, wenn er von Goyle und Crabbe flankiert wurde. Er hatte sich so an ihre Anwesenheit gewöhnt, dass er ganz vergessen hatte, wie viel größer als er einige der anderen Jungs in seinem Alter waren und er hoffte, sie würden es nicht bemerken, bis seine Freunde zurück waren. Er nickte vor sich hin. Sie würden zurückkommen. Sie mussten. Er war alleine ohne sie. Snape war sein Mentor, sogar Familie, aber manche Dinge konnte man nur mit Freunden besprechen.

Als nur noch ein paar Schüler in dem Gang waren, ging er etwas zu schnell zum Klassenraum und ignorierte alle, obwohl er ihre Augen auf sich spüren konnte. Im Klassenraum unterbrachen die anderen ihre Gespräche und es wurde still, aber er schaute nicht auf, als er seinen Sitz in der letzten Reihe einnahm.

Zu seiner Überraschung hatte jemand einen Tagespropheten auf den Stuhl neben ihn gelegt. Er nahm ihn und faltete ihn auseinander. _Sabotage im Ministerium_ lautete die Schlagzeile, aber er lachte leise, da es sich nur um einen Fluch handelte, der ihre fliegenden Nachrichten in ferngesteuerte Raketen verwandelt hatte. Das Foto zeigte einen armen Zauberer, der ununterbrochen von den kleinen Dingern attackiert wurde und sich duckte, als sie über ihn hinweg schossen. Das ganze Ministerium war lahmgelegt, bis sie den Fluch aufheben und ohne Verletzungsgefahr weiterarbeiten konnten.

Lächerlich, dachte er. Praktisch ein harmloser Artikel, wenn doch Krieg herrschte.

Jemand ließ sich neben ihn in den Stuhl plumpsen und er drehte sich, um demjenigen einen finsteren Blick zuzuwerfen, mit dem er hoffte, ihn zu vertreiben. Aber Hermine bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter und schien seinen Blick nicht einmal zu bemerken.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie und ließ sich nicht davon stören, dass sie keine Antwort erhielt. „Du bist auf Seite drei", informierte sie ihn und nickte in Richtung der Zeitung.

Er blätterte zu der Seite und erstarrte. Ein Foto von seinem zerstörten Heim, das noch schwelte, während Auroren die Ruinen untersuchten, lag vor ihm, aber es war das Bild seiner selbst, seines Vaters und seiner Mutter, das seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, wann es aufgenommen worden war – der Ruf seines Vaters sorgte dafür, dass Fotografen immer versuchten, Familienfotos zu schießen –er schätzte, dass er auf dem Foto etwa drei Jahre jünger war. Er starrte sich selbst an, noch frisch und voller Energie, vor der Gefangenschaft seines Vaters, den Monaten im Ministerium und seiner langen Abwesenheit von Hogwarts. Sein Vater legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter und lächelte dem Betrachter zu, als präsentiere er seinen Sohn, nicht stolz, aber in der Gewissheit, dass Draco mehr werden würde, als der schlanke Körperbau und die angeberische Pose vermuten ließen. Hinter ihm stand seine Mutter, die weder seinen Vater noch ihn berührte, aber auf beruhigende Weise nahe stand. Er legte den Kopf etwas schief. Na ja, zumindest wirkte es auf ihn so. Jeder andere würde wahrscheinlich nur ein kaltes Lächeln und leichte Missbilligung sehen. Leicht berührte er den Rand des Fotos und zwang sich, den Rest des Artikels zu lesen.

„_Heute Morgen hat das Ministerium für Zauberei neue Einzelheiten zu der Zerstörung von Malfoy Manor, dem Heim des verurteilten und kürzlich freigelassenen Todessers und ehemaligen Schulrates Lucius Malfoy, bekannt gegeben. „Wir gehen davon aus, dass das Feuer vorsätzlich gelegt worden ist, während sich noch Personen im Inneren des Gebäudes befanden", erklärte Edward Breakgate, Chefermittler der Abteilung für Brandstiftung und Feuerflüche, und bestätigt damit die Gerüchte, dass dieser Vorfall kein Unfall war._

_Bis jetzt konnten drei Leichen geborgen werden, die alle bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt sind. „Nach einer kurzen Untersuchung, haben wir keinen Grund zu glauben, dass Mr. oder Mrs. Malfoy zu den Toten gehören", informierte Breakgate. „Weitere Untersuchungen zur Klärung der Identität und dem Geschehenen sind nötig. Falls jemand Informationen zu diesem Vorfall hat, bitten wir Sie, sich mit uns in Verbindung zu setzen." _

_Weiteres wurde offiziell nicht bekannt gegeben. Jedoch weiß der Tagesprophet aus sicherer Quelle, dass zumindest ein Malfoy den Flammen entkommen ist. Draco Malfoy, Sohn und Erbe von Lucius Malfoy, hält sich zurzeit in der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei in Hogwarts auf, aber nicht als Schüler. Er hat sich auf die alten Gesetze der Gastfreundschaft berufen und lebt dort als Gast und genießt bequemes Asyl. Unsere juristisch versierteren Leser werden bemerken, dass dies impliziert, dass die Familie Malfoy um besagtes Asyl mit der Begründung ersuchte, man befände sich in Kriegszeiten. Mit der Gewährung des Asyls nimmt Schulleiter Dumbledore eine kontroverse Haltung gegenüber dem Ministerium ein, das sich immer wieder weigerte mehr als begrenzte Aurorentätigkeiten einzuräume. Noch größere Sorge bereitet der Einfluss der Malfoy-Familie in der Schule, da es nun scheint, dass das Kind eines Todessers, der sowohl an Du-weißt-schon-wen als auch an den Schulleiter Dumbledore gebunden ist, unter Hunderten von unschuldigen Kindern lebt. Interviewanfragen an den Schulleiter, Mitglieder des Lehrpersonals oder Draco Malfoy wurden durchweg abgewiesen._

_Ohne Zugang zu einem potentiellen Zeugen hat das Ministerium wenige Anhaltspunkte in diesem Fall. Falls einer unserer Leser Informationen hierzu haben sollte, schicken Sie bitte eine Eule an Mr Edward Breakgate, Ministerium für Magie, Abteilung Brandstiftung und Feuerflüche, Rezeption."_

„Idioten", flüsterte Draco. Er schaute wieder zu dem Foto seiner Eltern, die beide schützend hinter ihm standen. Dass das Geräusch den Unterricht stören würde, war ihm egal, also riss er das Foto vorsichtig aus der Zeitung und achtete darauf, den Rahmen nicht einzureißen. Nachdem er seine Erinnerung endlich in der Hand hatte, verstaute er es sicher in einer Tasche.

Da ihn nichts weiter in der Zeitung interessierte, schob er sie unter das Pult und vergaß sie. In der heutigen Stunde wurde die Rune „othala" und ihre vielfältigen Anwendungsgebiete behandelt, etwas, das er schon in- und auswendig kannte. So verbrachte er den Rest der Stunde damit, die erste Münze zu polieren, hielt sie in seiner schwachen rechten Hand, während er sie mit einem Stückchen Robe abrieb. Langsam verschwand der Dreck und Rost und auf dem silbernen Rand begannen schwach lateinische Worte zu glänzen.

„Also hat niemand eine Ahnung, was ich bin?", flüsterte er so leise, dass nur Hermine ihn hören konnte. So sehr er es hasste, mit dem Schlammblut zu sprechen, war sie doch die Einzige, die alles wusste. Severus hatte ihm nur gesagt, dass er geduldig sein und sich ruhig verhalten sollte, Ron war es nicht wert, über ihn nachzudenken und Potter ... war einfach niemand, mit dem er reden konnte.

„Nicht mehr als zuvor", antwortete sie und sah nicht in seine Richtung, als sie die Notizen von der Tafel abschrieb. „Obwohl sich jeder fragt, wie du deinen Vater aus Askaban bekommen hast. Hast du ..." Sie machte eine Pause und sprach noch leiser weiter, „hast du Leute verhext?"

„Ministeriumsbeamte?", spottete er. „Inkompetentes Pack, das sich fürchtet, seine bequemen Jobs zu verlieren ... ein guter Fluch wäre an sie verschwendet." Er lächelte wie eine Schlange, wenn sie ihren Mund öffnete, um ihre Fänge zu zeigen. Seine Mutter und Severus wussten, was er getan hatte, also konnte er bei ihnen nicht angeben und bei seinem Vater konnte er nur Erklärungen stottern. Hier konnte er endlich mit seinem Erfolg prahlen und Dumbledores treue Soldaten daran erinnern, dass er, obwohl er nun an ihrer Seite kämpfte, keiner von ihnen war.

„Vater hatte schon kompromittierendes Material über einige Beamte", begann er leise. „Wusstest du, dass die Amtsleiterin für militärische Verteidigung und Zauberkunst gerne ihre Wochenenden mit jungen Muggeln in London verbringt?"

„Es ist nichts falsch daran Muggel zu mögen", empörte sich Hermine.

„Wenn wir mal außer Acht lassen, dass es schlechten Geschmack beweist, ich denke nicht, dass ihr Ehemann das gut findet. Also hat sie arrangiert, dass einige Dokumente, die unter anderem Berichte über meinen Vater erhielten, falsch abgeheftet und verbrannt wurden." Während er sprach, kratzte er den Rost und Schmutz von der Vorderseite seiner Münze. Unter seinem Daumen erschien langsam das Gesicht einer Frau. „Der Kämmerer für Magischen Austausch und Handel bedient sich an konfiszierter Schmuggelware. Als Gegenleistung für mein Stillschweigen sorgte er für eine Gesetzesänderung, die es verurteilten Todessern erlaubt …"

„ ... ein zweites Verfahren an einem niedrigeren Gericht zu erhalten, wegen gefälschter Beweise und voreingenommener Richter", sagte Hermine mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Ich war völlig verwirrt, als ich das gesehen habe. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum er das tun sollte. Oder warum sie angenommen wurde."

„Angst", erklärte Draco. „Sie haben alle Angst vor dem, was ich weiß. Der Hauptermittler für Eliminierung Dunkler Artefakte hat so viel Angst, dass jemand herausfindet, dass er keine Ahnung von seinem Job hat, dass er alle Beweise gegen meine Familie verloren hat. Ohne Beweise, ohne Zeugen und mit drei Zauberern als Richter, die meiner Familie mit Tausenden von Galleonen schulden, war der schwierigste Teil, den Rest des Ministeriums still zu halten. Aber dort hat fast jeder Leichen im Keller."

Es klang alles so einfach, als er es erzählte, aber das, woran er sich erinnerte, war alles andere als einfach gewesen., Während er hinter den Ministeriumsmitarbeitern her war, war er sich vorgekommen wie ein Drache, der eine Herde verängstigter Karnickel hütete, die bei jeder Gelegenheit das Weite suchen wollten. Wochenlang hatte er Briefe geschrieben, höfliche Warnungen, Erinnerungen an noch nicht bezahlte Schulden, Versprechen, diese Schulden zu erlassen und Warnungen, was mit Leuten geschah, die ihre Versprechen vergaßen. Monatelang hatte er diese Drohungen mit Stippvisiten bei den Beamten unterstrichen. Zwar war er physisch kleiner als die meisten, aber sein Name und die Fülle an Geheimnissen, die er kannte, machten diesen Nachteil mehr als wett. Für fast ein Jahr hatte er kaum geschlafen, zuviel Gewicht verloren und war in seinen Studien grauenhaft weit zurückgefallen.

Es klingelte. Er wartete bis der Klassenraum leer war und verließ ihn erst dann. Er schaute niemandem in die Augen, als er durch die Schule ging. Wo er vorbeikam, erstarben die Gespräche und hinter seinem Rücken wurde geflüstert. Die Schüler gingen ihm aus dem Weg. Einen Moment lang wollte er ihre Furcht genießen, aber er konnte es nicht, da er wusste, dass sie nicht so sehr seine Fähigkeiten fürchteten, als vielmehr dass die Dunkelheit um ihn herum abfärben könnte. Wie ein Aussätziger, dachte er. Sie haben Angst vor mir, aber aus den falschen Gründen.

Der kalte Wind und die relativ ruhigen Außenanlagen waren eine willkommene Erleichterung. Jemand hatte in den Schnee einen Pfad geschaufelt, aber weiße Flocken rieselten vom grauen Himmel und vereisten den Pfad. Er ging an einigen gestürzten Schülern vorbei, die in ihrer Eile zu Hagrids Hütte zu kommen, ausgerutscht waren, aber er ließ seine Füße schleifen, sodass er nicht ausrutschte. Schließlich verließ er den Pfad und stapfte in den Schnee, der die Hütte umschloss.

Der Großteil der Klasse stand vor der Hütte in einem Halbkreis, zusammengedrängt in hüfthohen Schnee zitterten sie in ihrer Winterkleidung. Sein eigener Umhang hielt ihn angenehm warm und ihm fiel ein, dass sich nicht jeder speziell verzauberte Kleidung leisten konnte. Er runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte es sich eigentlich auch nicht leisten, aber er versprach sich, dass er es würde, mit oder ohne das Familienvermögen. Und zwar bald.

Es interessierte ihn nicht, was für ein Monster Hagrid herumzeigen würde. Der Halbriese hätte eine Klasse über sich selbst machen können. Es gab keinen Platz, wo Draco sich hinsetzen konnte und seine Beine waren immer noch müde und schmerzten, also ging er hinter den Halbkreis und lehnte sich an die Hütte. Das gab ihm auch einen guten Ausblick auf Hagrids Unterrichtsgegenstand. Niemand kam der großen Holzbox zu nahe, die auf dem Schnee stand, denn Dutzende von Schlangen wanden sich auf dem Boden.

„S'is okay", versuchte Hagrid die Schüler zu beruhigen, aber niemand wirkte überzeugt. „Se' können nicht rauskommen. S'is so kalt, dass se' erfrieren, wenn se' die Kiste verlassen."

„Was sind das?", fragte ein Ravenclaw aus dem sechsten Jahrgang. „Einfach nur Schlangen?"

„Nein." Hagrid strahlte vor Stolz und schaute auf die zischenden Schlangen. „Sind Baby-Hydras. Sehr selten und eigentlich kommen se' nur rund um das Mittelmeer vor. Deshalb sind se' in der Kiste. S'is schön warm, ansonsten würden se' bei diesem Wetter erfrieren. Hab' se' vor dem Blizzard bestellt, also werden wir die Klasse nächstes Mal drinnen machen, dann könnt ihr se' richtig sehen."

Hydras? Draco konnte nicht anders, als einen Blick auf sie zu werfen. Sie hatten eine schwarzgrüne Farbe und glitten in der Kiste umher, wobei sie ihre drei Köpfe zur Schau stellten. Ihre Augen glitzerten in einem hellen Rot, als sie sich die Gesichter um sich herum ansahen. Er dachte, dass sie süß aussahen, wenn sie ihre kleinen Köpfe hin und her wiegten und zischten. Ihre Halskrausen sahen wie Babyhauben aus.

„Sind wirklich freundlich", sagte Hagrid und bemerkte nicht, dass ihm niemand glaubte. „In den ersten paar Monaten jedenfalls. Dann essen se' ihre Geschwister auf, bis nur noch eine übrig ist."

Ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw kam etwas näher und wurde etwas mutiger, als sie sah, dass die Schlangen nicht nach draußen kommen konnten. „Ist es wahr, dass sie giftig sind?"

„Wenn eine Hydra dich beisst, stirbste eher wegen den Stichwunden.", erklärte Hagrid fröhlich. „Aber ja, se' sind giftig. In diesem Alter würde ein Biss dir aber nicht mehr als Kopfschmerzen bringen." Er schob die Kiste in ihre Richtung. „Los, streichle eine!"

„Was?", fragte das Mädchen entsetzt.

„Sind wirklich freundlich gerade", sagte er und tätschelte einer sanft auf den Kopf. Die Hydra rieb ihren Kopf an seiner Hand und kräuselte ihre Krause erfreut. „Sei nett zu ihnen und se' werden nett zu dir sein."

Draco schaute etwas sehnsüchtig zu, als sich alle um die Kiste versammelten, um die Hydras zu streicheln. Typisch, dachte er. Das erste Mal, dass dieser Riesenidiot etwas Interessantes bringt und ich bin kein Schüler. Und so wie Hagrid ihn ignorierte, würde er auch keine Chance bekommen sie anzufassen. Zweifellos hatte Snape kommentiert, was für wundervolle Zutaten Hydras abgeben würden und hatte den Halbriesen so verschreckt.

Egal. Seine Beine begannen zu zittern und seine Hand pochte dort, wo er sich aufgespießt hatte. Mit einem kleinen Seufzer begann er, seine Hand in kleinen Kreisen zu massieren, um den Schmerz zu lindern. Wenn er kein richtiger Schüler war, dann konnte er vielleicht früher gehen, aber er wollte auch nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf sich ziehen. Er würde versuchen, bis zum Ende der Klasse durchzuhalten. Wenn das Zittern noch stärker wurde, würde er sich aber sofort auf den Weg zu Pomfrey machen.

„Hey, Malfoy."

Draco versteifte sich. Wie hatte er übersehen können, dass Ron in der gleichen Klasse war? Das rote Haar leuchtete ja richtig in dem ganzen Schnee. „Was willst du?"

„Raus aus dieser Klasse", sagte Ron leise, „Dumbledore hat unsere Stundenpläne so gelegt, dass immer einer von uns in deiner Klasse ist. Eigentlich hätte ich jetzt Zauberkunst, bevor er mich hierzu verdonnert hat."

„Ist nicht meine Schuld", antwortete Draco. „Ich will dich überhaupt nicht in meiner Nähe haben."

„Ich habe gesehen, dass du nicht die Hydras gestreichelt hast, Malfoy:" Ron sprach nun so laut, dass jeder ihn hören konnte und viele der Schüler blickten nun zu ihnen. „Angst, dass dir dein Arm wieder zerfetzt wird?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass Hagrid mich in ihrer Nähe haben will", antwortete Draco. „Snape würde sie liebend gern in die Hände bekommen."

Ron öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, aber ein Schrei und ein lautes Krachen unterbrachen ihn, als eines der Mädchen von der Kiste zurücktorkelte und eine blutige Hand an ihre Brust drückte. Ihre Robe hatte sich in einer der Ecken der Kiste verfangen und als sie stolperte, riss sie die Kiste mit sich und die Hydras verteilten sich im Schnee.

„Keine Panik!" Hagrid musste nicht schreien, da seine normale Stimme laut genug war. „Se' haben sich nur erschrocken. Helft mir, – autsch – se' wieder einzusammeln. Versucht se' nicht am Schwanz zu packen, se' können ihre Köpfe sehr schnell drehen – Autsch!"

Die meisten Schlangen kamen nicht weit, da sie im Schnee langsamer wurden. Ein paar schlängelten sich zwischen die Beine der Schüler, da die Luft dort wärmer war und versuchten, den nach ihnen greifenden Händen auszuweichen. Während Ron zusammen mit dem Rest der Schüler vorsichtig begann, die Hydras einzusammeln, indem sie sie kurz hinter den Köpfen packten, schaute Draco untätig zu, wie sie herumhüpften, um den kleinen Zähnen zu entgehen. Der Anblick wie alle samt dem Halbriesen herumhüpften, brachte ihn zum Lachen und er erntete dafür einige finstere Blicke.

Ein lautes Zischen erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er schaute nach unten. Eine Hydra, die größte und, den Zähnen im größten Kopf nach zu urteilen, diejenige, die das Mädchen gebissen hatte, schlängelte sich um seine Beine, um dem Schnee zu entkommen. Die Köpfe zischten ihn synchron an, richteten sich auf wie um zuzuschlagen.

Ein paar Meter entfernt, bemerkte Ron wie die Schlange Draco bedrohte und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. „Bleib ruhig Malfoy, ich werde sie..."

Draco ignorierte ihn und bückte sich. Er fuhr mit einer Hand unter den Körper der Hydra und hob sie sanft hoch. Sie schlang ihren Schwanz um seinen Arm und ließ ihn den Ansatz ihres Nacken halten, so dass sie jederzeit zuschlagen konnten, wo er es auch immer wollte. Müßig tätschelte er ihren Kopf, sich darüber bewusst, dass ihn alle beobachteten und Snape ihn dafür später schrecklich anblaffen würde. Er schaute zu Ron und sagte sanft. „Also ehrlich, in meinem Familienwappen ist eine Schlange. Hast du gedacht, wir haben sie nur gewählt, weil wir Schlangen mögen?"

Er hoffte, dass seine Beine nicht nachgeben würden, brachte die Hydra zu der Kiste zurück und ließ sie hineingeleiten. Seine Hand zog er rasch zurück, bevor sie sich umdrehen und doch noch beißen konnte. Die Hydra mochte ihm vielleicht vertraut haben, aber er hatte gesehen, wie Tierhändler von ihren Tierchen verletzt wurden, von denen sie geschworen hätten, dass sie ihnen niemals etwas zuleide tun würden und die Hydra sah aus, als hätte sie schon einen üblen Biss entwickelt.

Er dachte sich, dass er nun genügend Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte, also drehte er sich um und ging in Richtung Hogwarts. Als er an der Klasse vorbei ging, hörte er sie tuscheln, wie sich gegenseitig fragten, ob sie gehört hätten, was er zu Ron gesagt hatte. Zum Glück hatte ihn anscheinend niemand verstanden, also würde Snape vielleicht nicht zu hart zu ihm sein. Zu seiner Überraschung rannte Ron hinter ihm her.

„Was willst du jetzt?", fragte Draco.

„Ich habe keine Wahl", sagte Ron und ging neben ihm her. „Dumbledore will, dass wir in allen Klassen bei dir sind."

„Oh bei aller Liebe …" Draco seufzte verzweifelt auf. „Ich weiß, dass ich dunkel und böse bin und Halbblüter frühstücke, aber ich habe versprochen, dass ich nichts Böses tun werde."

„Das Versprechen eines dunklen Zauberers", murmelte Ron, aber als sie zur Schule hochgingen, betrachtete er Draco genauer. „Du kapierst es nicht? Wir sind nicht hier, um die anderen Schüler zu schützen. Wir sollen dich beschützen."

Draco blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte ihn an „Was?"

Ron verzog sein Gesicht, als ob er etwas Ekliges tun würde, packte Draco am Arm und zog ihn in eine Nische, um vor zufälligen Lauschern geschützt zu sein. „Merlin weiß, dass ich dir nicht traue und ich weiß nicht, was Dumbledore in dir sieht, was es dich wert machen würde - "

„Wie kannst du es wagen - ?", begann Draco, aber Ron unterbrach ihn.

„ - aber dir muss doch aufgefallen sein, dass dich alle beobachten. Hermine hat erzählt, dass du den Tagespropheten gesehen hast. Jeder vermutet es, Malfoy, und wenn sie herausfinden, dass du wirklich ein dunkler Zauberer bist, wirst du Hilfe brauchen. Die Schüler könnten dich angreifen oder die Eltern oder auch einfach irgendjemand, der nach Hogwarts kommt, um dich zu finden."

„Was kümmert es dich?", fragte Draco und riss sich von Ron los. „Als würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mich tot zu sehen."

„Ja, und vergiss das bloß nicht!", erwiderte Ron. „Aber ich habe die vielen Zaubertränke gesehen, die du und Snape heute morgen gemacht habt. Es sind mehr, als er alleine schaffen würde und so sehr ich es hasse ... aber wir brauchen dich fast ebenso sehr wie du uns."

Draco trat einen Schritt zurück und versteckte sein Gesicht wieder unter seiner Kapuze. „Verschwinde", murmelte er. „Der Unterricht ist vorbei und zu Pomfrey kann ich ohne Babysitter gehen."

„Schön", sagte Ron, und hörte sich dabei erleichtert an. „Und das nächste Mal vermeidest du lieber so einen Trick wie du ihn eben abgezogen hast. Jeder wird jetzt darüber reden, was du mit dem Ding gemacht hast."

„Das hat nichts damit zu tun, dunkel zu sein", sagte Draco langsam. „Und ich denke, du weißt das. Oder ist dein Vater wirklich so nutzlos in seinem Job?"

„Für dich nutzlos zu sein ist ein Kompliment", sagte Ron mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen, das Draco sagte, dass Ron wusste, dass sein Vater einer der wenigen Ministeriumsbeamten war, die nicht erpressbar waren. „Aber, ja ... es gibt Gerüchte über euch Malfoys. Ich dachte immer, dass seien nur Geschichten, um zu erklären, warum eure Familie so verdorben ist."

„Zum Glück für uns ist es immer noch profitabel, verdorben zu sein", meinte Draco affektiert, obwohl er wusste, dass es riskant war, den Rotschopf an einem Ort zu provozieren, wo niemand sie sehen konnte. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz und wartete nicht, ob Ron gewillt war, einen Gast zu schlagen, der ihn mit Beleidigungen überhäufte.

Er erreichte den Krankenflügel, bevor der Unterricht zu Ende war und gar zu viele Schüler unterwegs waren zu ihrer nächsten Stunde. Als er sah, dass Madame Pomfrey mit einem anderen Schüler beschäftigt war, setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl, der in der Nähe der Tür stand und wartete, bis er an der Reihe war. Nun, da er der Kälte entkommen war, begann sein ganzer Körper zu zittern und er zog seinen Umhang enger um die Schultern und beugte sich etwas nach vorne.

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte Pomfrey das Mädchen auf eine Liege gelegt und sich versichert, dass warm zugedeckt war, bevor sie sich Draco zuwendete. Als sie vor ihm stand, erklärte sie: „Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass Sie heute kommen würden. Was ist los?"

„Alles tut weh", grummelte er, „und ich kann nicht aufhören zu zittern."

Er hielt so still wie möglich, als sie seine Hand begutachtete. Die matte Narbe stach auf der blassen Haut hervor, eine gezackte Linie auf beiden Seiten seiner Hand.

„Machen Sie eine Faust", befahl sie. Er versuchte es, aber seine Finger ließen sich nicht vollständig krümmen. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn. „Das wird wahrscheinlich eine Weile anhalten. Was Sie getan haben, hat ihren Körper sehr mitgenommen und es wird länger dauern als nur ein paar Tage, bis es Ihnen besser gehen wird."

Sie ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und zog einige Flaschen aus ihrem Schrank. „Ich weiß, Professor Snape denkt gerne, dass seine Tränke die besten sind, aber mal ehrlich ..."

Als sie die Zutaten zusammenmischte, fiel ein großer Schatten durch die Tür. Draco schaute sich um und sah wie Hagrid mit dem gebissenen Ravenclaw-Mädchen den Krankenflügel betrat. Er ignorierte sie, während Pomfrey sie mit einem Nicken begrüßte und auf die leeren Stühle zeigte. Zu seinem Verdruss setzte Hagrid sich mutig zwischen ihn und das Mädchen. Draco zuckte zusammen und versuchte, das Zittern zu stoppen. Er konnte nicht gleichzeitig ein Furcht einflößender dunkler Zauberer und ein zitterndes Kind sein.

Pomfrey unterbrach die Arbeit an seinem Zaubertrank, um den Biss zu heilen und dem Mädchen einen einfachen Trunk gegen Kopfschmerzen zu geben und schickte dann die Schülerin zu Bett. „Brauchen Sie noch etwas, Hagrid?"

„Nur was für d' kleinen Hydrabisse hier", sagte er und zeigte ihr die kleinen Bisswunden, die seine Hände bedeckten. „Se' ham sich im Unterricht n' bisschen aufgeregt."

Sie nickte und schien zu entscheiden, je weniger sie dazu sagte, desto besser. Zu Dracos Erleichterung fuhr sie mit der Zubereitung seines Trankes fort und beendete ihn. Sie füllte ihn in ein kleines Fläschchen, auf das sie „Malfoy" schrieb. Nachdem sie es verkorkt und einige Sekunden geschüttelt hatte, reichte sie ihm den Trank. „Nehmen Sie jetzt einen Schluck und dann kommen Sie jedes Mal, wenn es Ihnen schlecht geht, wieder. /Ich kann es dir nicht mitgeben, denn es enthält Illpopwurzeln."

Der Geschmack ließ ihn beinahe würgen, aber er schluckte einen Mundvoll davon hinunter und verschloss die Flasche wieder. Es vergingen einige Sekunden, bevor er spürte wie der Schmerz in seiner Hand nachließ und das Zittern abnahm. Er gab ihr die Flasche zurück und beobachtete, wo sie diese verstaute, aber entschied sich, nicht sofort zu gehen. Er hatte nun eine Freistunde und er wollte nicht, dass die ganze Schule sah wie schwach er war. Und wenn Ron nicht gelogen hatte ... er schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht. Wieso sollte Ron lügen? Der Blutsverräter hasste ihn, da war er sich sicher.

„Bist du deswegen gegangen?" fragte Hagrid ihn plötzlich. „Weil du krank bist?"

Draco fiel noch etwas mehr in sich zusammen. „Ich musste nur aus der Kälte, das ist alles."

„Oh .. dachte, dass dich vielleicht auch 'ne Hydra gebissen hätte. Hab' nie eine gesehen, die sich so behandeln ließ. Hab mir aber gedacht, dass du einen Aufstand gemacht hättest, wenn's so gewesen wär'." Hagrid starrte ihn an. „ Du bist aber nicht hinter ihnen her? Weil nachdem, was Professor Snape über se' gesagt hat, dass se' gute Zutaten sein sollen ..."

Draco zuckte zusammen, als Hagrid damit fortfuhr ihm zu erzählen, was dunkle Zauberer mit Hydras anstellten. Gott, konnte das noch unangenehmer sein? Abrupt stand er auf und warf sich die Kapuze über den Kopf. Mit einem Nicken und einem „Danke schön" in Richtung Pomfrey, verließ er den Krankenflügel und ging in Richtung Bibliothek. Sollte Hagrid doch denken, dass er gefährlich und unhöflich war. Lieber allein sein, als sich schon wieder anhören zu müssen, wie böse er war.

Die Schule war anders, wenn er alleine in den Gängen unterwegs war. Seine Schritte klangen zu laut und die gedämpften Laute aus den Klassen hallten um ihn. Er war froh zu sehen, dass er allein in der Bibliothek war und nahm sich Zeit, ziellos durch die Regalreihen zu stromern. Bei den Tierbüchern entdeckte er ein Buch über Hydras, also nahm er es heraus und setzte sich damit in eine Ecke. Das Buch sah alt aus, aber ein Blick auf die erste Seite verriet ihm, dass niemand es je ausgeliehen hatte.

Er blätterte bis zum Inhaltsverzeichnis und überflog die Kapitel, die er leise mitflüsterte. „Herkules: Die Hydra in der Legende, die Geschichte der Hydras, Vorkommen: Mittelmeerraum und südamerikanische Unterarten... Er schaute etwas weiter und entdeckte, was er suchte. „Die Verwendung der Hydra in den Dunklen Künsten." Die gelben Seiten knisterten, als er das Buch durchblätterte und es dann flach drückte. Seine Hand schmerzte nicht mehr, also begann er wieder damit, die Münze zu polieren, während er las, welche verschiedene Verwendungen eine tote und getrocknete Hydra haben konnte.

Wie üblich ärgerte ihn der Ton des Buches. Bücher die von normalen Zauberern über dunkle Zauberer geschrieben wurden, tendierten dazu, alles fürchterlich zu dramatisieren. Wenn er alles glauben würde, was er in diesem Buch las, dann war er ein lügendes, Ränke schmiedendes Monster, das den Hydras die Haut bei lebendigem Leib abzog, die Brut unter den wachsamen Augen der Mutter wegstahl, um daraus die ‚verdorbensten und schrecklichsten Gifte' zu mischen und zum Spaß damit gute Zauberer zu ermorden.

Was lächerlich war. Wieso sollte er sie ermorden, wenn er sie schrecklich krank machen und leiden sehen konnte? Viel besser als Erpressungsmöglichkeit und Rache zu gebrauchen.

Als er fertig gelesen hatte, verstand er nicht nur, warum eine tote Hydra es ihnen leichter machen würde, Zaubertränke zu brauen, sondern hatte auch beide Münzseiten vollständig poliert. Das Silber glänzte fast weiß und er schaute die undeutlichen Umrisse eines unattraktiven Frauengesichts an, dessen Nase etwas zu groß und dessen Kinn zu markant war. Er las nicht gerne Latein, aber zur Not konnte er es. Langsam entzifferte er die einzelnen Buchstaben, die kreisförmig auf die Münze geprägt worden waren. Die Jahreszahlen waren nicht mehr zu erkennen, aber den Namen konnte er einigermaßen entziffern und lächelte, als er ihn erkannte.

„Kleopatra...", flüsterte er und fuhr ihre Umrisse mit dem Finger nach. „Die Geschichte hat es gut mit dir gemeint."

Es klingelte. Er schaute auf und erwartete, die üblichen Ravenclaws zu sehen, die vor dem Mittagessen in die Bibliothek kamen, um Bücher auszuleihen. Stattdessen saßen an jedem Tisch Gruppen von Schülern zusammen. Ihre Köpfe drehten sich schnell ihren Aufgaben zu, als er sich umschaute. Die Schatten waren länger, als sie zur Mittagszeit hätten sein sollen und er schaute nach draußen zur Sonne. Er zuckte zusammen. Sie hätte nicht so tief stehen dürfen.

Leise vor sich hinfluchend, schloss er das Buch, stellte es zurück und ging in Richtung Tür. Als er an dem Tisch von Madam Pince vorbeiging, ignorierte er ihren missbilligenden Blick und schaute auf die Uhr, die über ihr an der Wand hing. „Verdammt!", wisperte er. Er hatte Zauberkunst verpasst. Nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausmachte, aber sein Meister hatte nun wegen zwei Sachen über die er sich aufregen konnte.

Er schaffte es zum Klassenraum, kurz bevor es klingelte. Da er wahrscheinlich nicht mitmachen musste und besonders, wenn es stimmte, was Snape ihm über den neuen Professor erzählt hatte, war es ihm gerade Recht, sich in eine der letzten Reihen zu setzen. Er sah Hermine und Ron einige Plätze weiter vorn, aber nicht Potter. Wenig verwunderlich, dachte er, da das eine Klasse für Fortgeschrittene war. Aber zu seiner Überraschung kam Harry genau mit dem Klingeln und außer Atem im Klassenraum an und warf Draco einen finsteren Blick zu, während er seine Bücher auf den Tisch plumpsen ließ.

„Wo warst du?", flüsterte Harry harsch, als er sich an ein Pult neben ihn setzte. „Du hättest in der letzten Stunde Zauberkunst gehabt!"

„Ich habe die Zeit in der Bibliothek vergessen", antwortete Draco und lehnte sich zurück, als Harry die Augen zusammenkniff. „Das ist wahr. Wenn es ein Trost ist, ich habe auch das Mittagessen verpasst."

Das schien Harry etwas zu besänftigen, obwohl er noch verärgert aussah. „Was war so interessant, dass du den Unterricht geschwänzt hast? Snape hat nach dir gefragt und er sah wütend aus."

„Ich habe nicht geschwänzt", schnappte Draco. „Und ich habe gelesen, welche Gifte man aus Hydras machen kann."

„Das machst du nicht", sagte Harry wieder wütend. „Hagrid liebt diese Dinger, wenn du versucht, eines zu stehlen ...:"

„Das muss ich nicht", sagte Draco überheblich. „Du wirst sie mir bringen. Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass sie alle überleben, oder? Und es wäre so eine Verschwendung, sie nicht für „die Sache" einzusetzen."

Harry antwortete nicht, Draco lehnte sich vor, um weiter darauf einzugehen, hatte aber keine Möglichkeit mehr. Er starrte den neuen Zaubertrankprofessor an, als dieser hereinkam und mit ein paar Schülern aus Hufflepuff lachte und scherzte und sein Buch und die Zutaten auf das Pult legte. Slughorns und Dracos Augen trafen sich kurz und der Professor wurde ernst, aber er schaute schnell mit einem Lächeln wieder zum Rest der Klasse.

„Heute habe ich beschlossen, Sie etwas Schwierigeres herstellen zu lassen", sagte er und öffnete sein Buch, an der markierten Stelle. „Halluzinarium. Ich glaube, sie können sich denken, was es bewirkt. Hat jemand schon etwas dazu gelesen?"

Niemand war überrascht, als Hermine die Hand streckte. „Halluzinarium verursacht, dass das Opfer seine schlimmsten Ängste durchlebt. Aber Sir, das Rezept ist nicht im Buch."

„Aus gutem Grund", antwortete Slughorn. „Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Halluzinarium ist ein bisschen wie ein Irrwicht in der Tasche, nur dass das Opfer kein Ridikulus anwenden kann. Nur das Gegenmittel kann die Wirkung stoppen, aber da seine Herstellung etwa eine Woche dauert, werden die meisten Opfer vorher verrückt."

Er nahm das Buch in die Hand und begann, das Rezept auf die Tafel zu schreiben. „Da dieser zu den gefährlicheren Tränken gehört, steht er nicht in euerem Buch, aber es ist gut zu lernen, wie man ihn und sein Gegenmittel brauen kann. Wir werden mit dem Gift selbst starten. Ich habe bereits etwas Gegenmittel vorbereitet, falls ein Unfall passieren sollte, aber so lange Sie es nicht trinken oder kochen, sollte es keine Probleme geben. Bitte teilen Sie sich in Paare auf und versuchen Sie, sich nicht gegenseitig zu vergiften."

Die Klasse lachte und strömte auseinander, um die Zutaten zu holen. Währenddessen lehnte sich Draco zurück und las das Rezept. Kein Wunder, dass es ihm bekannt vorkam. Er hatte gesehen wie seine Mutter es zubereitet hatte, wenn die Todesser ab und zu vorbeikamen und sie Voldemort beweisen wollte, dass seine Familie immer noch nützlich war und es voreilig wäre, sie zu töten.

„Oh je", sagte Slughorn, als er durch den Raum ging und an Harrys Pult anhielt. „Miss Bobbin ist wegen einer Grippe im Krankenflügel. Ich fürchte, Sie werden alleine arbeiten müssen, Harry. Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich werde Ihnen helfen." Er hatte sogar alle Zutaten bei sich, die er nun auf den Tisch stellte.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Er mochte vielleicht kein echter Schüler sein, aber nicht nur, dass Snape und Dumbledore angedeutet hatten, er solle sich so weit wie möglich beteiligen, er hatte auch absolut keine Lust, hier herumzusitzen und ignoriert zu werden. „Ich kann mit ihm zusammenarbeiten", sagte er plötzlich und zog damit einige Blicke und einen Todesblick von Harry auf sich.

Offensichtlich unwillig mit ihm zu sprechen, schaute Slughorn nur über die Schulter in Dracos ungefähre Richtung, „Sie sind ein Gast, kein Schüler. Sie müssen nicht mitarbeiten."

„Hat Ihnen Dumbledore das gesagt?", hakte Draco nach. Jeder Gedanke, den Lehrer mit Charme oder sozialen Gefälligkeiten für sich einzunehmen, verließ Dracos Kopf fluchtartig. Er brauchte und wollte nichts von ihm und er würde nicht zusehen, wie die seine Familie wie Dreck behandelt wurde, nachdem sie fast alles verloren hatte. „Ich habe etwas anderes gehört. Sollen wir zu ihm gehen und fragen, was er meint?"

„Ja also, wenn es Mr Potter nichts ausmacht - Sie müssen nicht Ja sagen, Harry ..."

„Es macht mir nichts aus", sagte Harry. Es klang eher, als meine er das Gegenteil, aber er setzte sich trotzdem neben Draco. Seine Augen verrieten seine gespaltenen Gefühle. Einerseits schien er froh zu sein, Slughorn los zu sein, aber andererseits musste er nun mit Draco arbeiten. Sobald Slughorn außer Hörweite war, nicht ohne Harry vorher einen Klaps auf die Schulter zu geben und ihm mitzuteilen, was für ein Sportsmann er doch sei, lehnte sich Harry zu ihm und flüsterte unfreundlich: „Was hast du vor?"

„Einen neues Gift lernen", antwortete Draco und zog die Zutaten zu sich. „Mutter hat mich dieses nie machen lassen und ich war bei Severus mit komplizierterem Zeugs beschäftigt."

„Ich dachte, Slughorn hat gesagt, es wäre schwierig?", meinte Harry und schaute ihm zu wie er die Beinbrechwurzeln, die Krokodilsaugen und die Liebstöckelstängel aussortierte und die Christrose und das Rabenblut zur Seite stellte. In ihrem Kessel war schon genügend frisches Wasser.

„Es ist nur ein zweiteiliger Zaubertrank", erklärte Draco. „Ich habe heute morgen einen ähnlichen gemacht. Mit einem genauen Rezept gibt es nur ein paar wenige Tränke, die ich nicht brauen kann." Er schob die Christrose und das Rabenblut zu Harry. „Vermisch das hier, während ich arbeite."

Während er die Augen pulverisierte, schaute er nochmals kurz auf das Rezept, um sich zu versichern, dass er es richtig machte. Er wollte das hier nicht nur Slughorn unter die Nase reiben, sondern auch den Ruf seines Meisters wahren. Ein guter Lehrling sollte mit einem ordentlichen Rezept zur Hand alles brauen können.

„Also, was kannst du nicht machen?"

Draco hielt inne und schaute auf. „Was?"

„Du hast gesagt, dass du manche Tränke nicht brauen kannst", meinte Harry, der die Blätter nur widerstrebend mit dem Blut vermischte. „Welche?"

Draco antwortete nicht gleich. Er gab die Wurzeln in den Kessel und fügte die pulverisierten Augen hinzu, dann schnitt er die Liebstöckelstängel so klein wie möglich und warf sie ebenfalls hinein. Als er das Gemisch dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn umgerührt und dann eine Viertelumdrehung in die andere Richtung hinzugefügt hatte, sah er Harry an. „Nichts, was deine Seite im Krieg benötigen würde, also spielt es keine Rolle."

„Okay…" Harry stellte seine Schüssel zur Seite und zog ein Buch heraus, dessen Ränder überall voll gekritzelt waren. Nachdem er die richtige Seite gefunden hatte, verglich er die aufgeschlagene Seite mit dem Rezept an der Tafel. „Es ist nur merkwürdig, dass Snapes Lehrling etwas nicht machen kann."

Draco dachte nicht daran zu erklären, was Snape alles getan hatte, um ihn zu lehren, Liebestränke aller Art herzustellen, bis zu dem Punkt, dass er die Formeln fast in ihn hineinprügelte. Egal was der Meister der Zaubertränke tat, Draco verstand einfach nicht, wie sie funktionierten und jeder Versuch endete normalerweise in einem Desaster, das Nevilles würdig gewesen wäre. „Nicht so merkwürdig, wie die Tatsache, dass du hier bist", schnappte er. „Ich dachte, du hasst Zaubertränke."

„Ich hasse Snape", sagte Harry. „Nicht Zaubertränke. Außerdem brauche ich es, um Auror zu werden."

Draco vergaß fast zu Rühren, als er aufschaute. „Du willst Auror werden?"

Harry nickte.

„Wieso zur Hölle würdest du für das Ministerium arbeiten wollen?"

Eine Weile lang wusste Harry nicht, was er antworten sollte. Es war nicht so, dass er darüber noch nicht nachgedacht hatte, aber Draco schien so aufrichtig verwirrt zu sein, dass er überrascht war. „Es scheint ... das Beste zu sein", sagte er dann. „Ich muss mich Voldemort stellen, also sollte ich so gut ausgebildet sein wie möglich."

Draco zuckte zusammen, als er den Namen hörte. Es brachte Erinnerungen zurück an seine Flucht vor dem Inferno in seinem Zuhause. Er nahm die Schüssel, an der Harry gearbeitet hatte und goss den Inhalt in den Kessel. Die Flüssigkeit färbte sich weiß und begann zu blubbern, obwohl kein Feuer unter dem Kessel war.

„Auroren spielen kein Quidditch", sagte er sanft.

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihm, dass der Junge-der-lebt schon darüber nachgedacht hatte, der Auror-der-nie-spielte zu sein.

„Da", meinte Draco. „Fertig."

Harry lehnte sich vor und betrachtete den immer noch leicht blubbernden Trank. „Bist du sicher?"

„Probiers aus", sagte Draco mit einem Lächeln. „Er hat das Gegenmittel hier."

Harry warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Lustig. Ich weiß genau, dass du dich nicht genau an das Rezept gehalten hast. Du hast immer wieder in die andere Richtung gerührt."

„Sehr scharfsinnig, Potter. Bestimmte Zutaten benötigen eine extra Umdrehung, sonst vermischen sie sich nicht anständig."

„Warum?"

Draco schaute sich um, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand zuhörte und obwohl einige Schüler sie beobachteten und darauf warteten, dass sie einen Faustkampf beginnen würden, konnte sie niemand hören. „Es ist unser Glaube", begann er leise und Harry wusste genau, über wen Draco sprach, „dass, wenn wir mit Teilen von Tieren arbeiten, eine Viertelumdrehung in Richtung Westen, wo die Sonne untergeht, ihren Schmerz lindert und ihren Weg in die Nacht erleichtert. Ansonsten verweilen ihre Geister in den Zaubertränken und könnten diese sogar instabil machen."

„Was passiert, wenn sie instabil werden?"

Er öffnete seinen Mund, aber eine Explosion an dem Tisch hinter ihnen antwortete für ihn. Eine kränklich weiße Wolke breitete sich wie Nebel schnell im Klassenraum aus und umhüllte die am nächsten stehenden Schüler, bevor diese sich bewegen konnten. Draco versuchte zur Tür zu gelangen, aber er konnte nichts sehen und stieß heftig mit jemandem zusammen, der zu schreien begann. Mehr und mehr Schüler begannen zu schreien und zu weinen, manche riefen nach ihren Müttern. Er hörte, wie sie zusammenstießen, hörte Schmerzensschreie, als jemand in Panik geriet und mit einem Stuhl auf jeden einschlug, der sich in seiner Nähe befand. Incendios schossen durch den Raum. Er hörte jemand etwas über Spinnen schreien und wie jemand neben ihm wimmerte. Ein Schrei übertönte aber all die anderen.

„Dunkler Zauberer! Der Malfoybalg unter den Kindern, tötet ihn! Findet ihn!"

Instinktiv ließ er sich auf den Boden fallen und rutschte rückwärts, bis er an eine Wand stieß. Die Schreie nach seinem Blut wurden lauter und zahlreicher, bis er sich sicher war, dass ganz Hogwarts Jagd auf ihn machte. Sein Herz schlug schneller und schneller und sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich wie Eis an. Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fest, ließ aber keine Flüche los, sondern bewegte sich langsam an der Wand entlang und hoffte, bald auf eine Tür zu stoßen. Es gab keine Fenster, aber die Kerker waren ein Labyrinth, in dem er sich verstecken konnte, bis er aus dem Schloss fliehen konnte. Belladonna, eine seiner Vorfahren, hatte sich erfolgreich im Nebel versteckt, der das Moor hinter ihrem Haus eingehüllt hatte und obwohl sie gesehen hatte, wie ihre Mutter zu Tode gesteinigt wurde, konnte sie dem Mob, der nach ihr suchte, entkommen, indem sie sich ruhig verhielt und sich langsam bewegte. Alles, was er in seinen Träumen von ihr gelernt hatte, wendete er nun an und fand schließlich eine Tür, die er einen Spaltbreit öffnete.

Die Tür wurde ihm aus der Hand gerissen, als sie jemand aufriss und einen Zerstreuungs-Zauber auf die Luft sprach. Draco versuchte einen Expelliarmus, um den Weg frei zu räumen, aber sein Zauber wurde nicht nur geblockt, sondern er wurde auch aus dem Raum gezogen und zu Boden geschleudert, wo er seinen Zauberstab verlor, als er mit dem Kopf aufschlug. Als er nach ihm greifen wollte, wurde dieser von einem Accio erfasst. Seine Hand landete auf etwas Weichem und als er sich aufsetzte, sah er, dass die Leichen seiner Eltern neben ihm lagen. Blutig und gebrochen, lagen sie wie Puppen da, ihre Augen starrten ins Nichts. Also hatte der Mob seine Eltern gefunden und suchte nun nach ihm. Er hätte geweint, aber er hatte zu große Angst. Ohne Zauberstab und in der Falle, erwartete Draco jeden Moment zu sterben und blickte auf, um den Verräter anzuschauen.

„Severus ...?", flüsterte er. „Warum?"

Snape starrte seinen Lehrling an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was der Junge halluzinierte, aber es ließ ihn zitternd auf dem Boden sitzen, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Um ihn herum knieten die Schüler, die nichts abbekommen hatten, neben denen, die aus dem Klassenraum gezogen worden waren und versuchten, ihnen das Gegenmittel einzuflößen. Severus kniete vor Draco und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter, um ihn an der Flucht zu hindern.

„Nicht alles ist wie es scheint", sagte er sanft. „Du wurdest vergiftet und musst das Gegenmittel nehmen."

Draco schnappte nach Luft, schauderte und wich zurück. „Du hast sie getötet," flüsterte er, „du hast uns verraten ..."

Snape spielte mit und sagte: „Ich habe sie nicht getötet. Ich würde nie dich oder deinen Vater verraten. Und du musst das hier schnell trinken, sonst wirst du ihnen folgen."

Draco starrte die Phiole in der Hand seines Meisters an. Severus hatte ihn noch nie angelogen. Immer noch zitternd, nahm er die Phiole und trank sie ganz aus. Es brannte in seinem Hals, aber als die Flüssigkeit sich ihren Weg durch seinen Körper bahnte und wie flüssiges Feuer sein Blut rann, verschwanden die Leichen seiner Eltern ebenso wie die Schreie nach seinem Blut. Alles, was er nun hörte, war das Wimmern der anderen Schüler und wie die Lehrer versuchten, sie so weit zu beruhigen, dass sie das Gegenmittel schluckten. Er schaute sich um und konnte die Veränderung kaum glauben. Ron lag zusammengerollt in Hermines Armen, während sie ihn beruhigte und sagte, dass die Spinnen gleich weggehen würden. Eine der Hufflepuffs, die vorher mit Slughorn gescherzt hatten, war ein blutiger Haufen in verbrannter Kleidung und Pomfrey lehnte sich über sie.

„Was ... was ist passiert?", fragte er.

Snape stand auf, packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn auf die Füße, als ob er noch ein Kind wäre. „Ein Kessel voll Halluzinarium ist explodiert und der Rauch hat fast alle erwischt. Hör zu! Geh und öffne Slytherin! Jeder hier braucht so schnell wie möglich eine Dusche und Slytherin ist am nächsten. Nimm Potter mit!" Dann gab er Draco seinen Zauberstab zurück.

Er nickte einen Moment lang abwesend und schaute sich nach Potter um. Harry stand an eine Wand gelehnt, starrte auf den Boden und atmete tief ein und aus, um die Fassung wieder zu erlangen. Er sah nicht so verschreckt aus wie die anderen, die den Einfluss des Gifts abschüttelten. Er wirkte eher stoisch, als sei er unangenehme Dinge gewohnt.

„Los", sagte Snape und gab ihm einen Schubs, als hätte er vergessen, in welche Richtung er gehen musste.

„Severus .." Draco schaute zu ihm hoch. „Niemand hier weiß, was ich bin, oder?"

Snape gab ein leises „Ah" von sich, als er verstand. „Nein. Außer den paar, von denen du weißt, weiß es niemand. Geh jetzt!"

Gehorsam nickte Draco und ging den Gang hinunter, winkte Potter zu sich, der neben ihm herging. Wortlos gingen sie nach Slytherin und Draco sagte das Passwort, das er schon zuvor verwendet hatte und öffnete somit den Durchgang nach Slytherin. Dieses Mal sprach er jedoch einen Bracchia-Zauber auf die Tür, so dass sie offen blieb. Als er hineinging, blieb Harry draußen stehen.

„Komm schon", sagte Draco, der nicht alleine im Dunklen sein wollte. „Wir müssen eine Dusche nehmen."

„Ich muss auf sie warten", erwiderte Harry stur. „Sie kennen den Weg nicht."

„Severus wird sie alle herbringen", meinte Draco. „Und du musst duschen, bevor die Rückstände einen Rückfall auslösen."

Weder schauderte Harry noch stöhnte er, aber sein Gesicht wurde hart. „Rückfall?"

„Der Rauch hat uns eingehüllt. Wenn du den Staub einatmest, der dich noch bedeckt, kann es sein, dass du wieder anfängst, Dinge zu sehen."

Während er wartete, fragte sich Draco, warum Severus noch niemanden hergebracht hatte und überlegte sich dann, dass sein Meister wahrscheinlich noch die Verletzten von den nur Traumatisierten trennte.

„Was hast du gesehen?", fragte Harry plötzlich.

Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte Draco nur hämisch gelächelt und Potter stehen lassen. Aber jetzt hatte Potter nicht nur seinen eigenen Alptraum gesehen, sondern Draco hatte niemand anderen, um darüber zu reden und seine Mutter war nicht da, um ihn festzuhalten. „Meine Familie, tot", antwortete er. „Und alle um mich herum schrieen nach meinem Tod."

Harry starrte ihn an, dieses Mal war sein Blick nicht so durchdringend. „Lustig. Das ist fast genau das, was ich auch gesehen habe."

TBC...

Authors Notes:

1. bracchia -- Latin, to brace (verankern)


	6. Chapter 6

**Teil 6**

Noch bekleidet stieg Draco in die Dusche und drehte sie auf, um sich das Halluzinarium abzuwaschen. Er hörte, wie Potter in der Kabine neben ihm seine nassen Kleider auszog und auf den Boden warf. Keiner der beiden sprach ein Wort. Draco wusste nicht, was in Potters Kopf vorging und es war ihm auch egal. Im Moment wollte er nur an das heiße Wasser denken, das über seinen Kopf und über seinen Körper lief. Er hatte immer geglaubt, dass das Erleben der Erinnerungen seiner Vorfahren eigentlich Alptraum genug war, aber nachdem er die toten Augen seines Vaters und das Blut seiner Mutter, in dem beide getränkt waren, gesehen hatte, verstand er, dass seine Alpträume nur Lehrstunden waren. Nichts hatte ihn auf den Schock vorbereitet, sie wirklich tot zu sehen.

„Aber sie sind nicht tot", flüsterte er, schloss seine Augen und lehnte seine Stirn an die kühlen Fliesen. „Sie sind nicht tot. Das war nur ein Traum. Ein schlechter Traum."

Das Schlimmste war, dass er das nicht wirklich wusste. Irgendwo in der Welt waren seine Eltern vielleicht wirklich tot, von Voldemort entdeckt und zu Tode gefoltert. Vielleicht sollte er froh sein, dass er nicht auch noch Pansy gesehen hatte. Pansy und Goyle und Crabbe und Theodore und... Er unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Er hatte zuvor nicht geweint, er würde jetzt auch nicht damit anfangen, nicht, mit Potter genau neben ihm.

Er faltete seine Hände. „Sithen ..." Er verschluckte sich an den Worten, als er an die toten Augen seines Vaters dachte, die ihn leer angestarrt hatten, aber er zwang sich dazu, sich zu konzentrieren. „Sithenes sceandu kasta en niht ic dragan, heonon ren an cleonsian min sawol." Der Körper seiner Mutter lag immer noch vor ihm. Er wiederholte den Spruch. Dunkle Fäden lösten sich von ihm und er wiederholte die Worte wieder und wieder, ohne dass es noch etwas zu reinigen gegeben hätte. Der Singsang wurde ein Gebet, ein Wunsch nach einer anderen Art von Regen, eine Meditation, um die Bilder, die sich eingebrannt hatten, zu vernichten. Wieder und wieder wisperte er die Worte, während das Wasser über ihn strömte und nach und nach vertrieben sie die Erinnerung an seine Halluzination. Er wusste, dass er sich wieder daran erinnern würde, vielleicht in einem Alptraum oder einem einsamen Moment im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, aber wenigstens für den Augenblick waren sie weg.

Hinter ihm tapste es plötzlich, er drehte sich um und sah die Silhouetten von Hauselfen, die hinter dem Vorhang umherwuselten. Er stellte das Wasser ab und trocknete sich ab, aber als er nach seiner Kleidung greifen wollte, war sie verschwunden. Nur sein Zauberstab lag noch auf den nassen Fliesen. Grummelnd band er sich das Handtuch um die Hüfte und trat aus der Kabine.

Ein Dutzend Hauselfen war damit beschäftigt, Bademäntel und –schlappen für den Rest der Schüler aus Slughorns Zaubertrankklasse, die noch nach Slytherin gehen oder humpeln konnten, vor den Kabinen zu verteilen. Draco griff nach einem weiteren Handtuch, um sein Haar zu trocknen, warf die Handtücher dann auf einen Haufen und zog sich einen weißen Bademantel an. Die Handtücher waren verschwunden, bevor er den Mantel geschlossen hatte.

Neben ihm quiekte Harry überrascht auf, als er sah, dass seine Kleidung weg war. Er kam aus der Kabine und hatte das Handtuch nur locker um die Hüften geschlungen und schielte etwas, als er sich seine Brille mit einer Hand aufsetzte. Das Wasser tröpfelte von seinen Haaren über seine Brust und Draco ergriff die günstige Gelegenheit, um Harry näher zu betrachten, bevor dieser es bemerkte. Ein paar alte Narben konnte er entdecken und ein paar leicht rosafarbene Schmarren, die so frisch aussahen, dass Draco überlegte, woher sie wohl kamen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du ein Exhibitionist bist", meinte Draco.

Harry seufzte nur, als lohne es nicht, ihm zu antworten. „Sie haben unsere Kleider mitgenommen, oder?"

Einer der Elfen hielt an und nickte mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Oh ja, Master Potter, wir müssen sie sauber und sicher machen. Sie brauchen sich nicht zu sorgen. Bringen die Kleidung aus den Schlafsaal, dann können Sie sich anziehen." Er eilte mit einem Arm voller Handtücher davon.

Harry nahm sich einen Mantel und zuckte zusammen „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Das Ding ist winzig!"

Lachend schaute Draco an sich herunter. Der Bademantel ging ihm bis zur Mitte seiner Oberschenkel und obwohl er in der Mitte zugebunden war, waren sein Nacken und seine Brust nicht bedeckt. Wer auch immer diesen herausgesucht hatte, hatte eine Vorliebe für asiatische Ästhetik und Draco fand auch nicht, dass er zuviel enthüllte, aber Potter dachte offenbar anders. „Also, ich muss mir keine Sorgen machen. Meine Kleidung ist in meinem Zimmer."

Harry blickte zurück zur Kabine und dachte daran, sich zu verstecken, bis ein Hauself seine Kleidung brachte, aber beide wussten, dass alle Duschen frei sein mussten, wenn Snape die restlichen Schüler herbrachte. Dracos abschätziges Gelächter über Harrys Scheu erstarb, als er sich überlegte, was eigentlich geschehen war, jetzt nachdem die lähmende Angst und die Verzweiflung verschwunden waren.

Die Explosion war von hinten gekommen, aber die Wolke hatte sich so schnell ausgebreitet, dass niemand wissen würde, wessen Kessel explodiert war. Nicht nur das, auch hatte Draco Malfoy, mutmaßlicher dunkler Zauberer, mit Verbindungen zu Voldemort, darauf bestanden, am Unterricht aktiv teilzunehmen und mit dem Jungen-der-lebt zusammengearbeitet. Dumbledore konnte einen Unfall wie diesen nicht unter den Teppich kehren und den Tagespropheten würde morgen wahrscheinlich die Schlagzeile „Zaubertrankunfall in Hogwarts. Malfoy Erbe verwickelt" zieren. Er blickte wieder zu Harry.

„Du kannst einen von meinen Umhängen haben", bot er an. „Sie sollten dir passen."

Harry schaute ihn überrascht an. „Echt?" Dann kniff er die Augen zusammen und runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist der Haken?"

„Nichts Schlimmes", sagte Draco und winkte ihm, dass er ihm zu seinem Zimmer folgte. „Du musst nur Slughorn und jedem anderen, der fragt erzählen, dass nicht unser Kessel explodiert ist. Dir werden sie glauben."

Slytherin war ein Gewirr aus Gängen, die in verschiedene Richtungen und zu verschiedenen Räumen führten, aber sein Zimmer war nur ein paar Türen vom Gemeinschaftsraum entfernt. Es glich dem Gryffindor-Schlafraum mit seinen fünf Betten, von denen vier im Moment nicht belegt waren. Er öffnete die Truhe vor seinem Bett und zog den größten Umhang heraus, einen, der in seiner Größe ausgezeichnet gewesen war, aber in Wirklichkeit eine Nummer zu groß war. Als er sich darüber jedoch bei Severus beschwert hatte, hatte sein Meister kein Verständnis gezeigt und trocken geantwortet „Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt". Draco hatte es nicht mehr erwähnt.

„Hier, probier diesen an", sagte er und hielt ihn Harry hin.

Als erwarte er, dass der Umhang plötzlich lebendig werden und sich um ihn wickeln würde, hielt Harry ihn einen Moment lang weit von sich. Als er sich dann sicher war, dass er nichts zu befürchten hatte, legte er sich ihn um die Schultern. Er ging ihm nur bis zu den Knöcheln, die Ärmel waren etwas zu kurz, der Kragen zu eng und er war auch etwas zu eng an den Schultern, aber zumindest konnte er ihn vorne vollständig schließen.

Während Potter sich anzog, warf sich Draco schnell seine eigene Robe über und verschloss eilig seine Truhe, bevor Harry sehen konnte, wie wenig darin enthalten war. Er konnte aus seinen Eltern Geschenke und Luxusgüter schmeicheln, aber bei Severus stieß er auf Granit. Bis er sein eigenes Geld hatte, konnte er sich schicke, flecksichere und selbstfüllende Federn, bequeme Kleidung mit einem moderneren Schnitt und einige der dekadenteren Schokoladen und Süßigkeiten aus dem Devil's Delight, seinem Lieblingsladen in der Nokturngasse, abschminken.

„Sehen alle eure Zimmer so aus?", fragte Harry. Er schaute sich um, betrachtete die unfertigen Steinwände, den kalten Steinboden und die verstreuten grünen Fackeln. Obwohl die Betten und Möbel ebenso gut waren wie in Gryffindor, fühlte sich der Schlafsaal sehr isoliert und beinahe wie ein Gefängnis an.

„Manche Kammern sind größer", antwortete Draco, „aber die meisten davon haben die Mädchen. Ansonsten, ja. Wieso? Es ist doch alles in Ordnung mit ihnen."

„Habt ihr keine Angst überflutet zu werden?", fragte Harry. „Ich meine, ihr lebt unter dem See..."

Er wusste nicht, ob sich Potter auf die alte Beleidigung bezog, Slytherin müsste reingewaschen werden, aber selbst wenn nicht, dieser Spruch wurmte ihn. „Slytherin überflutet", sagte er kühl, „ist so wahrscheinlich wie ein zusammenfallender Gryffindorturm." Er stand auf und ging aus dem Raum, versicherte sich aber, dass Harry ihm folgte, bevor er die Tür etwas zu laut schloss.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, hörten sie, wie die völlig geschockten Schüler sich hereinschleppten. Sie wurden von den Hauselfen begleitet, die ihre Kleidung vorsichtig in Empfang nahmen, als die Schüler sich unter die Duschen stellten - Harry entdeckte seine Hauskameraden und wollte zu ihnen gehen, aber eine Hand auf seiner Schulter hielt ihn auf.

„Sie können sie sehen, wenn sie geduscht haben", sagte Severus. „Beide mitkommen!"

Mit gesenktem Kopf und einen Rüffel erwartend, folgte Draco seinem Meister. Harry ging neben ihm und Draco war etwas überrascht, dass Harry seinen Kopf hochhielt und seine Stirn gerunzelt hatte, als sei er auf Streit aus. Nicht dass Draco nicht bereit gewesen wäre sich zu verteidigen, aber er hatte festgestellt, dass es nie eine gute Idee war, seinen Meister zu verärgern.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde Dumbledore, der müßig ein noch verpacktes Bonbon in seiner Hand drehte, von Slughorn über das Geschehene informiert, hatte aber bis jetzt noch nichts dazu gesagt.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja", begrüßte Dumbledore sie, nachdem er sie entdeckt hatte. „Severus hat mir versichert, dass es Ihnen beiden gut geht, aber ich bin froh, Sie wohlauf zu sehen."

„Ich denke, ich bin langsam an Unfälle gewöhnt", meinte Harry und zog an seinem Kragen, um ihn zu lockern.

„Das einen Unfall zu nennen, ist vielleicht etwas voreilig", sagte Slughorn. Er warf Draco und Severus einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „In meinem Unterricht hat es keine Unfälle gegeben, seit ich die Stelle übernommen habe, aber an Malfoys erstem Tag explodiert sein Kessel voller gefährlichem Gift …"

„Unser Kessel ist nicht explodiert", warf Harry ein. „Die Explosion kam von ganz hinten."

Von Harrys Einwurf überrascht, hielt Slughorn einen Moment inne, augenscheinlich, um seine nächsten Worte abzuwägen. „Sind Sie sich sicher?" fragte er langsam. „Sie sind schließlich einer nicht gerade geringen Menge von Halluzinarium ausgesetzt gewesen. Sie sollten Ihrer Erinnerung nicht wirklich trauen ..."

„Ich bin mir sicher", antwortete Harry. „Unseres hat nur geblubbert, während wir geredet haben ..."

„Geblubbert?", wiederholte Slughorn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Es sollte nicht blubbern ... Na ja, es könnte, aber nur wenn ... Nein, nein, es muss inaktiv sein. Ich fürchte, das beweist …"

„ ... gar nichts", warf Severus ein. „Sie wissen, dass Halluzinarium drei Stadien hat, inaktiv, oxydierend und korrosiv. Offensichtlich hat Draco den zweiten Typ hergestellt, was, wenn man sich an Ihr Rezept hält, das Beste war, was jemand hoffen konnte herzustellen."

„Ich stehe zu der Formel", erwiderte Slughorn. „und der inaktive Status ..."

„Sollte besser auf alkoholischer Basis hergestellt werden", unterbrach Snape ihn wieder, seine Verärgerung mischte sich mit Selbstgefälligkeit. „Haben Sie wirklich erwartet, dass einer der Schüler erfolgreich sein würde? Offensichtlich haben Sie nie damit gerechnet, jemand könnte etwas Gefährliches brauen, denn sonst hätten sie mehr Gegenmittel vorrätig gehabt."

„Mehr?" fragte Harry. „War nicht genügend da?"

Traurig schüttelte Dumbledore den Kopf. „Zwei Schüler mussten ins St. Mungos gebracht werden, das zum Glück einen Vorrat der meisten Gegenmittel führt. Leider nicht von Halzyon, das gegen Halluzinarium wirkt, da es so selten benötigt wird, also müssen sie mit einer allgemeineren Methode behandelt werden."

„Wie lange wird es dauern?", fragte Harry.

„Etwas weniger als eine Woche", schätzte Draco. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie verrückt werden, aber trotzdem, auf die Weise würde ich nicht gern den Unterricht verpassen."

„Wir kommen vom Thema ab", warf Slughorn ein. „Wir müssen herausfinden, wessen Kessel explodiert ist und wieso und da ist immer noch die Tatsache, dass die Explosion am ersten Tag des dunklen Zauberers passiert ist."

Obwohl er sich nur zu gerne umgeschaut hätte, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihnen niemand zuhörte, besonders nach seinen eigenen Halluzinationen, riss sich Draco zusammen und zeigte keine Reaktion. Zufrieden bemerkte er aber, dass Harry sich schnell umschaute und sogar, dass Dumbledore seine Hand hob, um Snape zu beruhigen, bevor dieser in die Luft ging.

„Dieser dunkle Zauberer", begann Dumbledore, „hat ausdrücklich versprochen, niemandem zu schaden und ich glaube, dass er dieses Versprechen bisher gehalten hat. Hogwarts wäre besser gedient, wenn wir diesen Vorfall untersuchen, ohne uns auf einen bestimmten Schüler zu versteifen."

Immer noch wütend, drehte Snape sich zu seinem Lehrling und blaffte ihn an: „Hast du dich genau an das Rezept gehalten?"

An das Temperament seines Meisters gewöhnt und sich sicher, dass sein Zorn nicht gegen ihn gerichtet war, antwortete Draco ruhig. „Natürlich nicht. Ich habe die Stängel kleiner geschnitten, die Augen feiner pulverisiert, als es nötig gewesen wäre und habe die Viertelumdrehung nach jeder dritten Umdrehung hinzugefügt."

„Und wie", fuhr Severus fort, „würdest du das Rezept ändern, um es leicht entzündbar zu machen?"

Plötzlich hatte Draco den Eindruck, dass sein Meister ganz genau wusste, was passiert war, aber diesen Moment nutzte, um das Wissen seines Lehrlings Slughorn unter die Nase zu reiben. Er fragte sich, ob Snape nicht etwas neidisch war, dass Dumbledore einen anderen Zaubertranklehrer eingestellt hatte, anstatt Snape zu bitten, sowohl Tränke als auch Verteidigung zu übernehmen und es kam ihm in den Sinn, ob Snape nicht etwas scheinheilig war, wenn er die Malfoys arrogant nannte.

„Ich ... ich würde die Viertelumdrehung weglassen", begann er langsam, „Und, ich nehme an ich könnte ..." Er überlegte. Er musste etwas hinzufügen, was mit den vorhandenen Zutaten reagieren würde und das dem Schüler, der es mischte, nicht gleich auffallen würde. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, zu welchen Zutaten sie Zugang hatten und kam zu nur einer Lösung. „Teile von einem Tier, das Raben jagt. Vielleicht Necromulas." Snapes schwaches Lächeln zeigte ihm, dass er richtig geraten hatte.

„Necromulas?", fragte Harry. „Was ist das?"

„Sehr kleine Spinnen", antwortete Dumbledore. „Man kann sie kaum sehen, in großen Völkern können sie feine, aber sehr starke Netze weben, die kilometerlang sein können. Es gibt ein paar im Verbotenen Wald, aber bei kaltem Wetter sterben sie normalerweise."

„Sie jagen hauptsächlich kleine Vögel", fügte Severus hinzu, „aber auch ab und zu Raben. Und wenn man bedenkt, dass getrocknete Christrose die gleiche Farbe hat wie tote Necromulas, würde eine Verunreinigung kaum bemerkt werden."

„Unmöglich!" brauste Slughorn auf. „Ich habe die Christrose selbst gereinigt und außerdem, stammt sie nicht aus dem Wald. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, sie zu verunreinigen!"

„Keine zufällige Verunreinigung", sagte Snape sanft. „Aber Sie schließen Ihre Zutaten für den Unterricht nicht ab. Jeder hätte sich in der Nacht hineinschleichen und an ihren Vorräten zu schaffen machen können."

„Sie denken, das war Absicht?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher", antwortete Snape. „Und ich bezweifle, dass derjenige, der es war, bis zur Explosion hier geblieben ist."

„Aber das bedeutet, dass sich ein feindlicher Spion in der Schule befindet", sagte Slughorn. „Ein Saboteur. Wie könnte jemand in die Schule kommen und unentdeckt bleiben?"

„Fragen, auf die wir Antworten suchen müssen", antwortete Dumbledore, „und zwar bald. Aber wir müssen uns sicher sein, den richtigen Feind festzusetzen und nicht andere verdächtigen, nur weil es uns gelegen kommt. Und wir müssen diese Diskussion zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt fortsetzen, da, wie mir scheint, die Schüler zurückkommen."

Zwei Mädchen aus Ravenclaw tauchten auf, eine davon immer noch schniefend, während ihre Freundin sie vorsichtig auf die Couch setzte und ihr eine Decke um die Schultern legte. Keine der beiden sprach, oder schaute zu der Gruppe in der Ecke. Draco unterdrückte ein Seufzen und und hatte den Eindruck, dass es Severus genauso ging. Beide wollten, dass alle aus ihrem Haus verschwanden, aber das war nicht machbar, bevor nicht alle anständig angezogen waren. Dumbledore rief nach einem Hauselfen, um sich zu versichern, dass alles problemlos ablief und ging dann, nachdem er ihnen versichert hatte dass er alles tun würde, um den Saboteur dingfest zu machen.

„Nun denn", sagte Slughorn, nachdem der Schulleiter weg war. „Ich gehe besser zurück in mein Büro und kontrolliere, ob nicht noch mehr verunreinigt wurde. Wenn Sie mich bitte entschuldigen würden." Er durchquerte den Raum und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und es war klar, dass er versuchte sein altes Haus so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen, bevor irgendjemand sich daran erinnerte, dass auch er ein Slytherin war. Aber Snape hielt ihn auf.

„Einen Augenblick noch", sagte Snape und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Sie sollten sich vorsehen." Als die Tür wieder zu glitt, konnte Draco gerade noch Snapes drohende Stimme ausmachen, bevor die beiden hinter der Tür verschwanden. „Slughorn, Sie wissen, was ich war, aber Sie sollten sich besser daran erinnern, was ich jetzt bin und dass Sie einen vorzüglichen Vorrat an Zutaten abgeben würden..."

Als der Gemeinschaftsraum wieder ruhig war, ging Draco zu dem Tisch, der an dem Fenster zum See stand, setzte sich und zog das Tagebuch seines Vaters und das Grimoire zu sich. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte Harry sich ans Fenster und blickte hinaus. Mit der gefrorenen Überfläche sah der See eher wie ein marmornes Grab aus, als das bleiche, silberne Licht die trägen Strömungen unter dem Eis durchbrach.

„Seht ihr manchmal die Krake?", fragte Harry plötzlich. „Oder die Meermenschen?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Manchmal. Nicht sehr oft."

„Oh!" Harry beobachtete ein paar Luftblasen, die am Glas entlang aufstiegen und dann in dem schwachen Licht entschwanden. „Das ist wunderschön!"

„Du solltest es sehen, wenn der See nicht gefroren ist", sagte Draco langsam. „Die Fische kommen ganz schön nahe."

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das Wasser grün ist", meinte Harry. „Passend zur Einrichtung."

Langsam trafen immer mehr Schüler ein, setzten sich und schauten sich neugierig um. Ihr Murmeln erfüllte den Raum und Draco senkte die Stimme.

„Du hast den Grund des Sees schon gesehen", sagte er. „Ich bezweifle, dass du nur hier bist, um Smalltalk zu machen. Was willst du?"

Unsicher zu den anderen Schüler blickend, zog Harry einen Stuhl zurück, setzte sich und lehnte sich vor. Als er sprach, flüsterte er. „Du hast gesagt, dass die kleinen Umdrehungen für die Raben dunkle Magie waren, richtig?"

Vorsichtig nickte Draco.

„Wieso hat Slughorn dann nichts dazu gesagt? Er muss es doch bemerkt haben?"

„Natürlich hat er es bemerkt." Draco seufzte, stellte einen Ellbogen auf den Tisch und stützte seinen Kopf auf. „Sie wissen über das Mischen von Geistern und Seelen Bescheid, aber sie tun gerne so, das nicht der Fall wäre. Sie denken, es sei falsch zuzugeben, dass noch etwas von dem Tier übrig ist, nachdem sie es getötet haben. Also lassen sie die Viertelumdrehungen weg und vermasseln so ihre Tränke. Und dann behaupten sie, wir dunkle Zauberer müssten etwas Anderes, etwas Böses machen, weil unsere Tränke immer gelingen."

„Aber wieso schreibt man es nicht einfach in die Rezepte? Sie müssten ja nicht sagen, warum man das tun sollte."

„Doch, sie müssten. Jemandem würde auffallen, dass man die Viertelumdrehung nur bei bestimmten Zutaten macht und anfangen, Fragen zu stellen. Deine muggelgeborene Freundin zum Beispiel."

Harry versteifte sich, blitzte ihn an und setze sich auf. „Sie ist nicht so eine Freundin."

„Oh?" Draco grinste. „Bevorzugst du deinen rothaarigen Freund?"

„Er ist nicht mein..." Harry unterbrach sich, knirschte mit den Zähnen und stand auf.

Für einen Moment fürchtete Draco, dass er ihn schlagen würde, aber da kamen Ron und Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum, beide in Bademäntel gewickelt und Harry stapfte hinüber und setzte sich zu ihnen. Ron beschwerte sich lautstark über die Slytherinrobe, die Harry trug und bemerkte, dass ihm diese doch viel zu klein sei, aber Draco ignorierte ihn.

Immer mehr Schüler strömten in den Raum. Da er gelangweilt war und den Blicken der Anderen nicht begegnen wollte, zog er das Tagebuch zu sich und öffnete es. In einer schwungvollen goldenen Schrift stand auf der Innenseite des Einbandes „Für meinen Enkel Lucius". Auf der ersten Seite prangte das Malfoywappen, eine aufgerichtete geflügelte Schlange, die ihre Fänge zeigte und ihn träge anzischte. Das kindliche Gekrakel seines Vaters, so ganz anders als seine heutige elegante Kursivschrift, begann auf der zweiten Seite. So teuer wie es aussah, füllten sich die Seiten wahrscheinlich von selbst, wenn man ihnen den Text diktierte und korrigierten Fehler automatisch. Die Seiten waren verzaubert und komprimierten das Geschriebene so, dass immer genug Platz zum Schreiben war… Die Einträge wurden größer und lesbar, als er jede Seite einzeln umblätterte.

26. Dezember, 1964: Habe das zu Weihnachten bekommen. Habe keine Ahnung, was ich reinschreiben soll. Großvater sagt, dass alle Kinder ein Tagebuch haben sollten. Ich mag Tagebücher nur, wenn ich in denen von anderen lesen kann.

20. Februar: Großvater sagt, ich soll weiter versuchen, hier etwas reinzuschreiben. Ich denke, er will es nur lesen.

27. Februar: Neuer Tutor. Würde sie gerne loswerden, trau mich aber nicht, nicht nachdem, was ich mit der letzten gemacht habe. Erwarte trotzdem nicht, dass diese sehr lange bleiben wird.

25. März: Musste die Zauberkunstlehrerein nicht loswerden, Vater hat das erledigt. Großvater und Vater hatten einen Riesenstreit über ein paar Gifte, die gestern verdorben sind und haben vergessen, dass die Lehrerin noch im Raum war. Großvater musste sie oblivieren und wegschicken, aber ich verstehe nicht, wieso ich dafür ausgeschimpft wurde. Großvater meinte, dass Vater nur wütend ist und es nicht meine Schuld war. Es sind nur so wenige von uns übrig, dass wir es riskieren müssen, jemanden von außerhalb anzuwerben.

2. April: Vater sagt, keine Tutoren mehr. Ich bin soweit, mit meiner Ausbildung anzufangen. Großvater wird mein Meister sein und er war auch Vaters Meister. Bin sehr aufgeregt. Keine Tutoren mehr, die mit Grammatik und Buchstabieren nerven.

4. April: Ich hasse es! Ich muss jetzt zwar nicht aufpassen, wie ich mich vor Außenstehenden verhalte, aber Großvater lässt mich härter arbeiten als einen Hauselfen. Meine Hände tun weh von dem ganzen Rausreißen der Pflanzen und die Säuren und Dämpfe brennen in meinen Augen. Ich muss sogar das Labor fegen! Ich hasse es! Das ist Sklavenarbeit! Malfoys fegen nicht! Malfoys jäten nicht!

7. April: Habe einen Zaubertrank gelernt, der aus Kehricht und Unkraut besteht. Großvater sagt, er wirkt gegen Beulen und Jammern. Habe beschlossen, das Tagebuch besser zu verstecken.

11. April: Vater hat eine Einladung für das Bankett des Zauberministeriums erhalten. Hoffe, wir gehen nicht hin.

14. April. Großvater hat heute mit den Raben gesprochen. Er sagt, dass er ihnen immer zuhört, wenn ein Schwarm sich in einem Baum niederlässt und heute saß ein ganzer Schwarm vor unserem Haus und sie haben gekrächzt wie verrückt, aber er will mir nicht sagen, was sie gesagt haben. Wann werde ich endlich den Spruch lernen?

17. April: Habe herausgefunden, dass wir doch zum Bankett des Ministers gehen. Weiß nicht, wozu. Hexen sprechen gerne über meine Mutter, wenn sie denken, ich würde sie nicht hören.

20. April: Immer noch zu krank, um das Bett zu verlassen. Niemand sagt mir, warum, sie sagen nur, dass ich schlafen soll.

24. April: Kann endlich etwas aufstehen. Großvater hat mir erzählt, dass mir jemand während des Banketts Chylapodaen-Gift in mein Glas gemischt hat. Wer auch immer das getan hat, wollte sehen, ob Vater mich wie ein ordentlicher Zauberer ins St. Mungos bringen würde, oder in den Wald wie ein dunkler. Ich erinnere mich an nichts, außer, dass ich gefallen bin und mich jemand zur Kutsche gebracht hat. Als wir außer Sicht waren, hat Vater uns von der Straße in den Wald gelenkt, so dass er das Gegenmittel herstellen konnte. Großvater sagt, dass ich das Rezept aufschreiben soll, damit ich es mir merke:

Gegenmittel für Sterbende Spinne: Eine frisch zerstoßene Schwarze Witwe, drei Tollkirschen und sieben Tropfen Blut in einem Weinkelch mischen. Gut vermischen. Ergibt drei Dosen Gift oder eine Dose Gegenmittel gegen Chylapodaen oder Arachnid Gifte.

Deswegen bin ich immer noch krank. Auch wenn es ein Gegenmittel ist, ist es doch trotzdem ein Gift.

28. April. Immer noch die ganze Zeit müde, also lese ich im Bett. Vater hat gesagt, er hätte herausgefunden, wer es getan hat.

5. Mai: Fast wieder ganz gesund. Großvater fängt an, mir Gegenmittel und Amulette beizubringen. Sehr interessant. Ich habe bis tief in die Nacht gelernt, aber Vater hat mir eine Hand des Ruhmes gegeben, damit ich niemanden störe. Sie sollte eine Weile halten. Sie sieht frisch aus.

10. Mai: ---

„Alle herhören!" Snapes Stimme unterbrach Draco und er blickte auf. Severus stand auf der obersten Stufe der Treppe, so dass ihn jeder sehen konnte, wobei er die Hauselfen ignorierte, die zwischen den Schülern umherwuselten, als er sprach. „Jetzt, wo Sie Ihre Kleidung haben, können Sie sich umziehen und zum Abendessen gehen. Lassen Sie hier nichts liegen, denn ich werde Ihnen die Tür zu Slytherin nicht mehr öffnen."

Irgendwie wussten die Elfen, welche Robe welchem Schüler gehörte und verteilten sie schnell. Da sie es eilig hatten, von Snape wegzukommen, warfen die Schüler die Roben hurtig über die Bademäntel und eilten hinaus. Harry warf seinen geliehenen Slytherinumhang auf ein Sofa und ging mit seinen Freunden, aber nicht bevor er sich versichert hatte, dass sein Zauberstab noch in seiner Tasche war.

Eine kleine Hand zupfte an Dracos Ärmel und er blickte zu der Elfe hinunter. Sie hatte seine gewaschene Kleidung in der Hand und piepste: „Master Draco, wir haben Ihre Kleidung gereinigt. Das Bild ist ganz nass geworden, aber wir haben es repariert."

Er nahm ihr die Kleidung und das Foto, das er aus dem Tagespropheten gerissen hatte, ab. Nach dem Unfall hatte er es vollkommen vergessen. Seine Dusche hatte die Tinte und den Rand verwischt, aber die Figuren in dem Foto waren klar zu sehen und er starrte auf seinen Vater und seine Mutter. Vielleicht war es eine Nachwehe des Halluzinariums, aber das Foto anzuschauen, schien seine Ängste nur zu verschlimmern.

Sobald der Gemeinschaftsraum leer war, brach Severus den Zauber, der die Tür offen hielt, und sah befriedigt zu, wie diese sich schloss und Slytherin vor Eindringlingen versiegelte. Endlich konnte er seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem Lehrling zuwenden. Er durchquerte den Raum und blieb missbilligend vor ihm stehen. Draco schloss das Tagebuch und machte sich auf eine Standpauke gefasst.

„Du hast in Zauberkunst gefehlt", sagte Snape.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Draco. „Ich habe in der Bibliothek die Zeit vergessen." Fast hätte er noch hinzugefügt, dass er auch das Mittagessen verpasst hatte, dachte dann aber, dass seinen Meister das nicht interessieren würde.

Eine gehobene Augenbraue. „Und was war so interessant, dass es deine ganze Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch genommen hat?"

„Der Gebrauch von Hydras in Zaubertränken." Es würde nichts bringen, eine Entschuldigung oder Erklärung hinzuzufügen, also schwieg er und schluckte ein Mal. Snape war ein ausgezeichneter Meister, aber sein Temperament und schneller Verstand ließen Draco oft heillos durcheinander zurück.

Glücklicherweise funktionierte die Entschuldigung. „Wenigstens dieses Mal hast du etwas Voraussicht gezeigt", sagte Snape. Er drehte sich um und ging zu den Regalen in einer Ecke, öffnete den Schrank, in dem Dumbledores Liste zu finden war und die Zutaten für die Zaubertränke, die sie an diesem Abend noch herstellen mussten. „Komm her! Wir müssen noch einige Dämpfe herstellen, bevor wir fertig sind.

Draco seufzte im Stillen erleichtert auf. Keine Standpauke heute Abend. Vielleicht hatte Severus noch nichts über den Vorfall in Hagrids Klasse gehört oder dass er bei Pomfrey gewesen war. Er würde es ihm jedenfalls nicht sagen. Er legte das Tagebuch zur Seite und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing. Es war Zeit fürs Abendessen, aber er zweifelte, dass er rechtzeitig mit seiner Arbeit fertig werden würde. Es störte ihn jedoch nicht, da er sich nicht sicher genug fühlte, um in die große Halle zu gehen. Sein Magen knurrte, als er sich die Liste durchlas und die Tränke, die Severus ihm zugewiesen hatte. Widerstrebend holte er sich seine Zutaten.

Als er fertig war, hatte die Glocke zur Sperrstunde schon geläutet. Draco füllte die letzte Partie seines Wisper-Dampfes in die Phiolen und stellte ihn zu den restlichen, schon fertig gestellten Tränken. Dann legte er seinen Kopf müde auf seine Arme und sah Severus zu, der gerade die Herstellung seiner Dämpfe beendete. Ein säuerlicher Geruch nach toter Vegetation stieg ihm in die Nase und er zuckte zusammen. Dämpfe waren Zaubertränke, die zu starkem Rauch wurden, wenn sie korrekt abgefüllt wurden und der starke Geruch beim Brauen verursachte ihm immer Kopfschmerzen.

„Fast die Hälfte geschafft", sagte Severus als er fertig war und hakte die Zaubertränke, die sie hergestellt hatten, auf der Liste ab. „Wenn wir in dieser Geschwindigkeit weiter machen, sollten wir vor Ende dieser Woche fertig werden."

„Heißt das, wir bekommen eine Pause oder eine weitere Liste?", fragte Draco.

„Eine weitere Liste, die wahrscheinlich noch länger sein wird, wenn sie herausfinden, wie schnell wir arbeiten können." Severus seufzte und rollte das Pergament zusammen. „Geh etwas essen, trödle aber nicht! Wir müssen morgen wieder früh aufstehen."

Mit einem Nicken stand Draco schwerfällig auf, holte seinen Umhang aus der Ecke und zog ihn sich über, als er durch die Kerker ging. Er glaubte nicht, dass er jemandem begegnen würde, aber es fühlte sich gut an, sein Gesicht zu verbergen. Er fragte sich, wie es wohl war ein Todesser zu sein und unter einer Maske hervor Flüche auszustoßen ohne Angst, von jemandem erkannt zu werden. Es musste Spass machen, wusste er. Seine Eltern sahen immer so beschwingt aus, wenn sie die Nacht zum Tage gemacht hatte, indem sie Schlammblüter durch die Luft hatten segeln lassen und Angst und Schrecken in der Zaubererwelt verbreitet hatten.

Er runzelte die Stirn. Bis auf das letzte Mal, als plötzlich das Dunkle Mal erschienen war. Alle waren geflohen, Todesser und Zauberer, aber seine Eltern hatten wirklich Angst gehabt, waren in ihre Privatkutsche geeilt und hatten die Masken und Umhänge abgeworfen, als ob Voldemort durch die Schatten kommen würde. Sein Vater zog seinen Ärmel zurück, um das Mal zu entblößen, das einst blass war und nun wieder zum Leben erwacht war.

Er verdrängte die Erinnerung und bog um eine Ecke in einen Gang, der nur von einer einsamen Fackel beleuchtet wurde. Vor ihm lagen ein paar Türen und er schaute sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass er alleine war, bevor er die erste öffnete. Dies war eines der vielen Slytherin Geheimnisse, die in diesem Kerker lagen. Es war sein Lieblingsgeheimnis und eines, über welches das gesamte Haus eifersüchtig wachte. Der Raum war klein, eher eine Besenkammer, in der nur eine Leiter in die Wand gemeißelt worden war. Er stieg sie hoch und stieß bald auf eine Falltüre, die er mit seinen Fingern absuchte. Nachdem er eine Weile in der Dunkelheit herumgefummelt hatte, fand er den Haken und stieß die Falltür auf. Dann kletterte er in die Küche.

Nur wenige Hauselfen arbeiteten hier in der Nacht, anstatt das Schloss zu reinigen und zu warten, aber immerhin eine Handvoll wusch eifrig das Geschirr und bereitete das Frühstück für den in wenigen Stunden anbrechenden neuen Tag vor. Die Falltür war in einer der Ecken, sodass sie ihnen nicht im Weg war, aber als er aufstand und seine Robe glatt strich, eilte eine Elfe mit einem zugedeckten Teller auf ihn zu.

„Daffy wusste, dass Master Draco heute Abend wiederkommen würde", sagte sie und stellte den Teller vor ihm auf dem Tisch ab. „Also hat Daffy das Abendessen warm gehalten."

Er setzte sich auf einen Schemel, den die Hauselfen normalerweise benutzten, um die an der Wand hängenden Kupferpfannen zu erreichen und deckte das Essen auf. Es gab Rinderbraten mit Kartoffelpüree, nicht nur warm, sondern kochend heiß. Daneben lagen einige Törtchen, die er zuerst aß. Sie waren nicht so süß wie diejenigen von seiner Hauselfe Filly, aber die Hauselfen von Hogwarts hatten auch nicht sein ganzes Leben lang für ihn gekocht.

Nachdem er mit Essen fertig war und den Teller von sich geschoben hatte, überlegte er, ob er den Nachtisch mit nach Slytherin nehmen sollte, als die Mauer, die nur ein paar Fuß von ihm entfernt war, plötzlich aufschwang und den Teil eines Gemäldes mit Früchten enthüllte. Harry betrat die Küche, bevor er aufschaute und wie angewurzelt stehen blieb.

„Malfoy?" Er trug einen abgetragenen Pyjama, der ihm über den Sommer zu klein geworden schien und hielt sich eine Hand über die Augen, als er sich an das Licht gewöhnte und seine Haare sahen noch unordentlicher aus als sonst. Harry sah müde aus und wirkte mürrisch, weil er nicht alleine in der Küche war. „Was machst du hier?"

„Essen", blaffte Draco.

„Mitten in der Nacht?"

„Erwartest du, dass ich mich alleine zum Rest der Schule setze? Und was ist mit dir? Ich sehe kein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen. Wissen deine Freunde, dass du weg bist?"

Ein wunder Punkt, dachte Draco, als er sah, wie Harry zögerte. Er hatte sich wahrscheinlich wegschleichen müssen, um etwas alleine zu sein. Kein Wunder, dass es Harry ärgerte, ihn hier zu sehen, aber es schien, dass er Draco nicht die Freude machen wollte, einfach wieder zu verschwinden.

„Nicht, dass ich dir irgendetwas erklären müsste", sagte Harry, „aber ich war hungrig." Er griff nach einem Tablett voller Nachtisch, das anscheinend dort für ihn hingestellt worden war, hielt aber an der offenen Tür inne. Es gab wenige Plätze im Schloss, an denen er in Ruhe essen konnte, aber wenn er zurück nach Gryffindor ging, würde er wieder unerwünschte Gesellschaft haben.

Draco, der dachte, dass Potter äußerst schlecht darin war, seine Gefühle zu verstecken, kamen ein Dutzend Beleidigungen über dessen Freunde in den Sinn, die ihn auf die Palme bringen würden, aber als er seinen Mund öffnete um loszulegen, überlegte er es sich anders. Wenn das Wiesel nicht gelogen hatte und er jeden Tag Zeit mit Potter verbringen musste, dann konnte er es sich nicht leisten zu rebellisch zu sein. Ein Jahr subtiler Politik hatte ihn nicht nur gelehrt, seine Angst gut zu verstecken, sondern auch manche Probleme mit eiserner Faust zu behandeln und andere mit einem Samthandschuh.

„Du musst nicht gehen", sagte Draco.

„Was?" Schon halb durch die Tür, hielt Harry inne und sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Du brauchst offensichtlich eine Pause von deinen Freunden", meinte Draco. „Und entgegen der landläufigen Meinung kann ich…" Er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. Liebenswürdig? Freundlich? Nein, eher nicht. „... höflich sein."

Harry schnaubte. „Du hast die vergiftet, oder? Und jetzt willst du zusehen, wie ich ins Gras beiße."

Gegen seinen Willen musste Draco lächeln. „Ich würde nie Nachtisch vergiften. Und ich würde dich lieber lebend sehen, zumindest bis du den Dunklen Lord getötet hast."

Harry stand eine Weile unschlüssig herum, doch dann siegte die Neugierde. Er schloss die Tür, nahm sich einen weiteren Schemel und setzte sich Draco gegenüber. Einige Minuten aßen sie schweigend und hörten den Hauselfen zu, wie sie sich in verborgenen Nischen in den Schränken zum Schlafen hinlegten. Unbehaglich vermieden sie, sich anzuschauen. Merkwürdige Umstände des Krieges und der Politik hatten die beiden Feinde vielleicht nicht auf die gleiche Seite gestellt, aber gegen einen gemeinsamen Feind geeint und keiner von ihnen war sicher, wie er mit dem anderen umgehen sollte.

„Wieso nennst du ihn Dunkler Lord?", unterbrach Harry plötzlich die Stille. „Schließlich scheint er doch nicht der Lord der dunklen Zauberer zu sein."

„Er..." Draco blickte auf den Tisch, als er nachdachte. Verdammt. Typisch Potter, die wirklich blöden, schwer zu beantwortenden Fragen zu stellen, die jeder als gegeben ansah. „Es ist einfach so passiert."

„Wie meinst du das?"

Ein Blick in Harrys Gesicht und Draco fluchte innerlich. Wie sollte man einen völlig gegensätzlichen Standpunkt erklären, wenn die andere Person überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, dass dieser überhaupt existierte. „Er hat sich schon vorher Lord genannt. Als er begann, gegen das Ministerium zu arbeiten, hat die dunkle Gemeinschaft ihn breitwillig angenommen." Er seufzte und sackte etwas zusammen. „Wir dachten, er wäre derjenige, auf den wir gewartet haben, der Lord der Dunklen Magie, der gekommen ist, um uns vor dem Licht zu retten."

„Der Lord der Dunklen Magie?" wiederholte Harry, und setzte sich etwas auf. „Klingt als käme es aus einer Prophezeiung."

„Dumme Sache, Prophezeiungen", sagte Draco ohne Harrys Blick zu bemerken. „Man weiß nie, was sie bedeuten, bis es passiert. Nein, der Dunkle Lord ist keine Prophezeiung, es ist eine Hoffnung, dass eines Tages ein wirklich mächtiger Zauberer sich erheben wird, jemanden, um den wir uns scharen können, ein wiedergeborener Mordred. Jemand, der alle Familien vereinen kann." Er setzte ein halbangebissenes Törtchen ab, da ihm der Appetit vergangen war. „Und dann stellt sich heraus, dass der Dunkle Lord wahnsinnig ist. Es ist ein gigantischer, verrückter Witz."

„Wer ist Mordred?", fragte Harry. „Der Name kommt mir bekannt vor."

„Beweis dafür, dass du sogar hier nur eine genehmigte Version der Geschichte bekommst." Er schob sein Teller zur Seite und lehnte sich vor. „Und jetzt bin ich an der Reihe mit fragen. Wieso wanderst du nachts durch die Schule?" Er lachte über Harrys halbherzige Leugnungsversuche. „Ich bin nicht dumm, Potter, die Elfen hatten einen Nachtisch für dich bereitgestellt. Und obwohl ich halbtot hier angekommen bin, kann ich mich noch an vieles erinnern. Es ist merkwürdig für Dumbledores Lieblingsgryffindor, alleine in einem Schneesturm spazieren zu gehen."

Harry schwieg und starrte den Tisch einige Sekunden lang an. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen."

„Was, willst du nicht, dass ich dich auslache?", fragte Draco. Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Okay, ich verspreche, mich nicht darüber lustig zu machen, was immer es auch ist."

„Das ist es nicht", antwortete Harry langsam. „Ich werde es dir nicht erzählen, weil ich dir nicht traue."

Draco erstarrte, als hätte ihn Harry geohrfeigt. Natürlich wusste er, dass Harry ihn immer noch wegen der sechs vergangenen Jahre voller Schikane hasste, aber verdammt, er hatte sein Zuhause, seinen Reichtum, wahrscheinlich seine Freunde und seine Familie aufgegeben, um gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Was erwarteten sie denn noch von ihm? Dass er sich zwischen den Todesfluch und Harry warf? Dann hatte er Potters Leben eben jahrelang schwer gemacht. Potter hatte dasselbe mit ihm getan.

Aber das war nicht der wirkliche Grund für seine Wut und als er sich den wahren Grund eingestand, war er etwas überrascht. Für einen kleinen Moment hatte er einfach vergessen, dass er alleine in einer vollen Schule war, wenn er nicht einmal in der Nähe von Hogwarts hätte sein sollen.

Wenn Lucius nicht darauf bestanden hätte, dass Draco das Herrenhaus nieder brannte, dann wäre der jüngste Malfoy niemals alleine nach Hogwarts gegangen. Er würde gemeinsam mit Pansy eine große Gruppe von Kindern durch das Land führen, auf der Suche nach Unterschlupf und einem sicheren Weg zur Schule. Er hätte vielleicht sogar seinen Vater und die anderen Walpurgis-Ritter gefunden und hätte den Kampf unter dem Kommando seines Vaters aufgenommen. Wie auch immer, er wäre von Freunden und Verbündeten umgeben.

Er hob seinen Kopf etwas. Freunde und Verbündete, aber vor allem gleich gesinnte Anhänger der Dunklen Schule von Morgan le Fay. Im Unterschied zu seiner früheren Begegnung mit Hagrid, als er sich zur Arroganz gezwungen und sie als Schild benutzt hatte, war sein Stolz nicht aufgesetzt.

„Du solltest mir nicht trauen", sagte er sanft. „Ich bin nicht auf deiner Seite." Er fuhr fort, obwohl er wusste, dass Harry wahrscheinlich nichts verstehen würde. Aber das spielte keine Rolle. Zweifellos würde Potter später Granger fragen. „Der Tod des Dunklen Lords wird nichts zwischen den Anhängern von Merlin und Morgan ändern. Wenn diese Schlacht geschlagen ist, wird der Krieg weitere tausend Jahre toben."

Nicht länger hungrig, stand er auf und ging auf die Wand zu, aus der Harry aufgetaucht war und drückte sie auf. Er hatte nicht vor, den Eingang der Slytherins zur Küche zu enthüllen.

„Warte", sagte Harry, der überrascht halb aufgestanden war. „Was redest du da? Das alles hat mit Voldemort angefangen."

„Wenn du das glaubst", hisste Draco, „solltest du vielleicht versuchen in Geschichte aufzupassen, anstatt sie zu verschlafen." Damit rauschte er aus der Küche, war aber nicht so mit seinem Ärger beschäftigt, dass er sich nicht genau merkte, welches Gemälde ein weiterer versteckter Eingang zur Küche war. Während er ging, zog er seinen Umhang enger. Mit nur ein paar brennenden Fackeln wurde das Schloss so kalt, dass er seinen Atem sehen konnte.

Er wusste, dass er sich nicht so hätte gehen lassen, oder wie Snape gerne sagte, sich vom Stolz der Malfoys mitreißen lassen sollen. Natürlich würde Potter ihm nicht trauen. Es war dumm gewesen zu glauben, dass der plötzliche Seitenwechsel seiner Familie ihm irgendeinen Respekt in Potters kurzsichtigen Augen verschaffen würde. Lucius war jahrelang Voldemorts rechte Hand gewesen und Draco hatte seinem Vater fast immer gehorcht. Aber die Verluste, die sie durch den Verrat erlitten hatten, die Zerstörung seines Heims und die Hoffnung auf ein normales Leben in den kommenden Jahren, mussten doch bestimmt auch etwas wert sein, oder? Sogar Dumbledore vertraute ihm, und dass Harry dem alten Zauberer in Bezug auf Dracos Ehrlichkeit nicht glaubte, sah für ihn wie reiner Trotz aus.

„Kaum ein angemessenes Verhalten für einen guten, kleinen Gryffindor", murmelte er zu sich. „Dummes, verdammtes Narbengesicht, weiß nicht mal, wer Mordred war. Ignoranter Muggelliebhaber. Wette, er liest keine Bücher außer für die Hausaufgaben. Muss wahrscheinlich alles bei Granger abschreiben."

Er fluchte immer noch, als er seinen Gemeinschaftsraum erreichte.

TBC

Authors Notes:

1. chylapodaen -- von Chilopoda, eine Art Gliederfüßer wie Tausendfüßler


	7. Chapter 7

**Teil 7**

Draco, der im hinteren Teil der Klasse für Runen saß, gab sein Bestes, Grangers geräuschvolles Mitschreiben zu ignorieren, während er die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster starrte. Er schenkte der Klasse keine Aufmerksamkeit, sondern erinnerte sich an das Gespräch, das er vor ein paar Nächten mit Harry geführt hatte. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Potter ihn zu einem seiner Freunde machen und ihm sein Herz ausschütten würde, aber einen solchen Schlag ins Gesicht hatte er nun doch nicht erwartet. Rückblickend hätte er es wohl tun sollen, aber ... sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

Dummer, narbengesichtiger Sohn eines schlammblutignoranten Bastards, denkt, er wüsste alles ...

Das Schlimmste war, dass er nicht wusste, warum ihn Potters Zurückweisung so wurmte. Warum er Potters Blick nicht standhalten konnte, obwohl er doch leicht ein Blickduell gegen Beamte des Ministeriums gewinnen konnte, die mehr Autorität besaßen. Er seufzte. Wieso zur Hölle wurde er so wütend auf Potter, nur weil dieser sich genauso ignorant Dunklen Zauberern gegenüber verhielt wie alle anderen?

Ein Eiszapfen, der auf den Fenstersims krachte, riss ihn und den Rest der Klasse aus ihrer Lethargie. Langsam waren sie es gewohnt, brechendes Eis zu hören, jetzt, da der Schneesturm vorbei war und die Sonne den Schnee allmählich schmelzen ließ. Voldemorts Spiel mit dem Wetter hatte ein merkwürdiges Klima zwischen Winter und Sommer geschaffen, das zwar unangenehm kalt war, aber auch strahlenden Sonnenschein mit sich brachte. Es vermittelte ihm ein Gefühl, als ob alles in der Schwebe sei und erinnerte ihn an die Abenddämmerung, diese merkwürdige Zeit zwischen Tag und Nacht. Und ebenso wie die Abenddämmerung machte ihn dieses Wetter nervös und unruhig, als ob bald etwas Unerwartetes geschehen würde. Zwischen dem Unterricht und dem Brauen der Tränke verflogen die Tage. Und jeder weitere Tag ohne ein Wort von seinen Eltern oder Freunden nagte an seiner Hoffnung.

Das Tagebuch seines Vaters half, das Alleinsein zu lindern. Während seiner Freizeit nach dem Unterricht und bevor er bei Snape arbeiten musste, machte er es sich auf einem der Sofas im Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich und las. Seite für Seite breitete sich das Leben seiner Familie vor ihm aus. Nach dem Vergiftungsversuch hörte das kindische Jammern seines Vaters auf und der Eifer, neue Zauber und Geheimnisse zu lernen, wuchs. Er entwickelte eine Faszination für Flüche. Sogar die schlampige Handschrift wurde geübter und eleganter.

Zu seiner Befriedigung bemerkte Draco, dass sein Vater nicht halb so gut in Zaubertränke war wie er. Der junge Lucius kämpfte mit Tränken, die ein Fünftklässer mit links hätte herstellen können müssen und sogar sein Großvater gab es auf, ihm die schwierigeren beibringen zu wollen. Er hatte einfach nicht die Geduld für lange Brauzeiten und fand die verschiedenartigen Zutaten auch nicht sehr faszinierend. Während seiner Zeit in Hogwarts hatte Draco verstanden, dass er sich in das Fach verlieben musste, um besondere Leistungen darin zu vollbringen. Unter Snapes Mentorenschaft geschah das wie von selbst und er verlor sich oft in den riesigen Vorratsschränken, so dass Severus ihn zur Arbeit zurückholen musste. Natürlich hatte er die Unfähigkeit Liebestränke herzustellen von seinem Vater geerbt.

Andererseits schien er in Sachen Zauberei in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters zu treten. Flüche und Verwünschungen lagen ihm, aber obwohl er die Wirkung der Dunklen Zauber befriedigend fand, war sein Vater von ihnen vollkommen fasziniert. Lucius widmete lange Abschnitte in seinem Tagebuch den kleinsten Details der Wirkungen eines Fluches bei einem Opfer und er ging dabei sogar so weit, einen Impedimentia zu sprechen, um beobachten zu können, wie die Haut langsam austrocknete und zerbröselte und aus den Augen Blut quoll. Er hatte ein fast obsessives Vergnügen daran, lange Beschwörungsformeln zu finden, die wie Lieder klangen. Jede einzelne davon war mächtig genug, um die Natur selbst zu verändern, aber zu lang, um sie wirklich im Kampf einzusetzen. Draco sehnte sich danach, jede einzelne, die er an den Rändern geschrieben fand, oft mit durchgestrichenen Wörtern und korrigierten Zeilen, anzuwenden und er bemerkte des Öfteren, dass seine Lippen die Worte formten, während er sie las.

Jedoch konnte er das Tagebuch nicht im Unterricht lesen. Der Goldrand der gelben Seiten und der Ledereinband hoben es zu sehr von den restlichen Lehrbüchern ab und er wollte nicht, dass Hogwarts noch neugieriger wurde. Nachdem sich die Nachricht über die Katastrophe im Zaubertrankunterricht herumgesprochen hatte, gab es nur noch wenige Orte, an denen er lesen konnte ohne beobachtet zu werden. Das Schloss hatte sich in ein Gefängnis verwandelt. Sogar der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum fühlte sich wie eine Zelle an.

Es klingelte und er verließ die Klasse ohne jemanden anzusehen. Anstatt in die große Halle zu gehen, wo Hagrid seine Klassen abhielt, bis der Schnee geschmolzen war, ging er zur Bibliothek. Severus war es egal, ob er an dieser Klasse teilnahm oder nicht und die Tatsache, dass Ron gezwungen war, mit ihm in einem Unterricht zu sitzen, den er eigentlich nicht besuchen wollte, machte das Schwänzen noch attraktiver.

Wie immer starrte Madam Pince ihn finster an, als er eintrat, aber sie sagte nichts. Snape hatte der gesamten Belegschaft klar gemacht, dass Draco sowohl seine Erlaubnis als Hauslehrer von Slytherin als auch als sein Vormund hatte, jeden Teil des Schlosses zu jeder Zeit zu betreten. Severus hatte aber auch Draco mitgeteilt, wenn dieser irgendetwas tun sollte, was ein schlechtes Licht auf ihn oder seinen Meister werfen würde, würde er als Versuchskaninchen für die Tränke enden, die sich noch in der Testphase befanden. Aber niemand wusste, dass Draco sich benehmen musste und wenn es nach ihm ging, würde das auch so bleiben.

Wortlos ging Draco an ihr vorbei und zur Verbotenen Abteilung. Da er ein Gast war, konnte er einige Vorteile, die die Schüler hatten, nicht in Anspruch nehmen, aber es gab auch Dinge, die für ihn vorteilhaft waren und freier Zugang zu dieser Abteilung gehörte dazu. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Pince sich vor Severus ereifert und gekreischt hatte, als der mit ihr darüber gesprochen hatte und sie behandelte ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit als Monster, aber schlussendlich hatte sie es erlauben müssen. Sogar Dumbledore hatte seine Erlaubnis gegeben, obwohl der Schulmeister so entgegenkommend gewesen war, dass Draco sich fragte, ob dieser nicht etwas im Schilde führte. Dumbledores anhaltende Freundlichkeit verstörte Draco.

Er durchsuchte die Regale und blieb dann in der Abteilung für Nachforschungen über Tricks und Listen hängen. Coyote, Loki und Kurent: Meistertricks. Syntaktische Grammatik für Lügen, eingebettet in Wahrheiten. Biete einen Stern an, um den Mond zu gewinnen usw. Dutzende Texte standen vor ihm. Die meisten kannte er aus der einst riesigen Bibliothek seines Vaters, die jetzt nur noch Asche und Staub war, aber manche waren ihm unbekannt. Er wusste nicht, welches er mitnehmen sollte, entschied sich aber dann für Täuschungen des Irrlichts. Ein Leitfaden, der Methoden versprach, um die am schwersten fassbaren Kreaturen zu fangen, die schlausten Schwindler erfolgreich zu belügen und die verworrensten Banne zu überwinden.

Er glaubte kein Wort, aber die Einleitung war so selbstbewusst geschrieben, dass er genau studieren wollte, wie der Autor einen so überzeugenden Betrug zustande gebracht hatte, dass er sogar in Hogwarts geführt wurde. Begleitet von Madam Pince missbilligendem Blick lieh er das Buch aus, aber als er sich gerade an einen der Tische setzten wollte, entdeckte er einen gewissen Rotschopf, der sich in den Regalreihen nach ihm umsah. Draco zog sich wieder in die Verbotene Abteilung zurück und beobachtete Ron zwischen zwei Bücher hindurch.

Draco schüttelte es. Hätte es wissen müssen, dass das Wiesel schlussendlich kommen und nach ihm suchen würde. Er wartete bis Ron außer Sichtweite war und schlich dann zum Haupteingang hinaus, umrundete eine Ecke, bevor er zu rennen anfing. Er wusste nicht, wann Ron seine Suche in der Bibliothek aufgeben und in die Kerker kommen würde und bis dahin wollte er schon weit weg sein. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, schnappte er sich seinen Besmo und seinen Umhang, der über einem der Sofas lag, und eilte wieder hinaus.

Einige Minuten später befand er sich im Schulhof. An allen möglichen Stellen hingen graue Eiszapfen und der Schnee war dreckig und matschig. Sein Atem bildete kleine Wölkchen in der kalten Luft und er warf sich seinen Umhang über die Schultern, bevor die Kälte in seine Glieder kroch. Das Buch hatte er sicher verstaut. Er setzte sich auf seinen Besmo und hob sanft ab.

Der Wind wirbelte um ihn herum, als er an den Turmspitzen des Schlosses vorbeiflog und hoch in den Wolken seine Runden drehte. Er wusste, dass es riskant war nach draußen zu gehen, aber er brauchte unbedingt eine Pause von den engen Kerkern und den überfüllten Gängen. Von hier oben sah das Schloss wie ein Puppenhaus aus und das Quidditchfeld wie ein zusätzliches Spielzeug.

Während er nach unten schaute, erschien ein roter Punkt im Schulhof. Draco zog vor Überraschung scharf die Luft ein und flog über die nächste Wolke, um sich zu verstecken, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass Ron ihn so hoch oben nicht entdecken konnte. Kein Wunder, dass Potter nachts durch das Schloss stromerte, dachte er. Wenn Ron so hartnäckig nach jemandem suchte, den er nicht mochte, konnte Draco sich denken, dass er auf seine Freunde wie ein Schießhund aufpasste.

Aber er konnte sich nicht ewig hier oben verstecken, denn seine Beine begannen langsam wehzutun, da der Besen auf die verblassenden Blutergüsse drückte. Er hoffte, dass Ron ihn nicht entdecken würde, während er einen Wehrgang anpeilte, der außer Sichtweite vom Rest des Schlosses lag. Aber da seine Schuhe nicht rutschfest waren, glitt er bei der Landung zur Seite hin aus und schlug sich seine Schulter am Mauerwerk an.

Stöhnend setzte er sich auf und seufzte tief. Das war nicht fair! Voldemorts hinterhältiger Schneesturm hatte ihn nicht umbringen können, dafür versuchte nun das Eis, ihm den Hals zu brechen. Er kickte den Besen von sich und schlug das Eis mit seiner Hand, was aber nur schmerzende Knöchel einbrachte. Und jetzt begann auch noch seine Schulterprellung wehzutun.

„Das ist nicht fair!", murmelte er und zog die Knie zu seiner Brust. Er hatte sein Haus verloren, seine Eltern, seine Freunde, seinen wundervollen Nimbus 2000 mit ordentlichen Zaubern versehen und wofür? Um sich wie eine kleine, verschreckte Schlange in ihrem Bau zu verkriechen, welche die vorbeigehenden Tiere wütend anzischte, damit diese glaubten, sie sei giftig. Er legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, aber das führte nur dazu, dass sie noch mehr schmerzte und ihm die Tränen in die Augen brannten. Wütend wischte er sie weg und schaute sich gewohnheitsgemäß um. Wenn Severus zu Ohren kam, dass sich sein fast volljähriger Lehrling so gehen ließ, dann würde der Zaubertrankmeister dafür sorgen, dass er einen guten Grund zum Heulen bekam.

Der Wind verfing sich in seinem Umhang und blähte ihn auf und eilig zog er ihn enger um sich. Wie dumm von ihm zu denken, er könne hier oben lesen. Es war so kalt, dass er sich wunderte, dass es nicht wieder zu schneien anfing. So wie der Verbotene Wald aussah, konnte man kaum glauben, dass es gerade Ende Sommer war. Die Bäume waren fast alle kahl und mit Eis überzogen, sogar im Sonnenschein sah der Wald dunkel aus. Dutzende von Krähen saßen auf den kalten Ästen zusammengekuschelt und krächzten laut genug, um den Wind zu übertönen.

„Da bist du also."

Draco zuckte überrascht zusammen. Hinter ihm auf seinem Feuerblitz saß Harry und landete auf der Mauer ohne auszurutschen. Draco blickte finster drein und schaute weg.

„Hier oben brauche ich keinen Schutz", blaffte er Harry an, „und ich bin nicht in Stimmung für Gesellschaft."

„Das ist offensichtlich", sagte Harry. Setzte sich aber trotzdem neben ihn.

‚Wie zur Hölle hat er mich gefunden?' fragte sich Draco. Er gab sich Mühe, Harry nicht anzusehen oder überhaupt seine Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Warum waren sie so darauf erpicht, ihm den ganzen Tag zu folgen?

„Hier", sagte Harry und hielt ihm einen Sack vor die Nase.

Draco lehnte sich zurück; um ihm nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Wer konnte schon wissen, was darin war, schließlich war Harry mit Rons Zwillingsbrüdern befreundet. „Was? Wenn du denkst, ich fall auf deinen blöden Trick rein…"

„Reg dich ab, Malfoy", meinte Harry und drückte ihm den Sack in die Hand. „Ich bin nicht wie du, das ist kein Trick."

Dracos Gesicht verdüsterte noch mehr, er begann aber den Sack aufzuknüpfen und warf einen Blick hinein. Sofort verschwand der finstere Gesichtsausdruck und er lachte erfreut auf. Darinnen lagen zusammengerollt zwei tote Hydras.

„Sie sind heute morgen gestorben", erklärte Harry. „Die große hat sie getötet und Hagrid wollte sie dir geben, aber du warst nicht im Unterricht."

„Mir geben?", wiederholte Draco. „Hat er nicht rumgejammert, ich oder Severus hätten sie getötet?"

„Er hat geweint", gab Harry zu, „und wage es ja nicht, ihn damit aufzuziehen! Aber er ist auch nicht dumm."

„Darüber könnte man diskutieren", sagte Draco so leise, dass Harry ihn nicht hören konnte. Immer noch lächelnd, verschloss er den Sack wieder und setzte ihn neben sich ab.

„Ist das dein Besen?", fragte Harry plötzlich, lehnte sich zurück und starrte ihn an.

Draco zögerte. Er schämte sich nicht wirklich, aber es war kein moderner Besen und nachdem er immer so mit seinem Nimbus angegeben hatte, schien sein jetziger Besen nicht mithalten zu können. „Es ist ein Besmo", sage er, erklärte aber nicht, dass er ihn kaum als solchen betrachtete. „Ein Familienerbstück."

„Ich konnte keinen Blick darauf werfen, damals", meinte Harry. „Er sieht aus, als würde er leben."

Das merkte Draco schon, wenn er den Besen nur hochhob. Er war schwerer als zuvor und das Holz wirkte wie frisch gefällt. Die Zweige sahen aus, als ob sie kleine Blattknospen bilden würden. Er roch sogar frisch nach grünem Holz. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern über den Griff und zog ihn näher zu sich.

„Wie hast du es geschafft, nicht runterzufallen?", fragte Harry. „Bei deinem Flug durch das ganze Land in einem Schneesturm und mit einer gebrochenen Hand."

‚Wieso fragt er mich das?', fragte sich Draco. Entweder wollte Potter ihm irgendwelche Informationen entlocken oder jemand hatte ihm nach ihrem kleinen Streit in der Küche gesagt, er solle nett sein, da es nicht gut für den Krieg sein konnte, den Assistenzzaubertrankmeister zu verärgern. Gut, er war noch kein Meister, aber immerhin ein Experte. Was auch immer der Grund sein mochte, es nervte ihn jedenfalls. Er antwortete nicht, sondern blickte weiterhin auf das Quidditchfeld. Ein Gedanke, den er versucht hatte zu verdrängen, tauchte in seinem Geist auf.

Dumm, er wusste, es war dumm, immer darüber nachzugrübeln, dass Slytherin dieses Jahr jedes Spiel würde verloren geben müssen. Dumm, darüber nachzugrübeln, wenn das Team selbst vielleicht die Reise nach Hogwarts nicht überleben würde, dass ihre Eltern womöglich schon tot waren, Voldemort womöglich das Ministerium zerstörte.

Er schaute zurück auf seinen Besen. Dumm, da er nicht mal einen richtigen Besen hatte. Aber andererseits hatte ihn dieser durch das ganze Land und ein Scharmützel geflogen. Wer wusste, was er noch alles in ihm steckte?

„Wann ist euer erstes Spiel?", fragte er.

Harry blinzelte. „Was?"

„Quidditch." Draco seufzte als sei Harry schwer von Begriff. „Gegen wen spielt ihr als erstes?"

„Ach... ähm ... Hufflepuff, glaube ich. Nächsten Monat. Und dann … oh." Harrys Tonfall wurde traurig, als er verstand, was Draco dachte. Nicht, dass er daran nicht schon gedacht oder Gryffindor nicht über die anstehenden Niederlagen gejubelt hätte, aber als er Dracos resignierten Blick sah, erschien es ihm wie ein Opfer des Krieges.

Draco musste nicht nach einer Antwort suchen. Sie hörten die Klingel zum Mittagessen zwar nicht läuten, sahen aber, wie die Schüler auf den Hof strömten, umherliefen und sich gegenseitig mit dem letzten Bisschen weißen Schnee bewarfen. Draco grummelte, als er sie sah. Er wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, was hieß, dass er bis nach dem Mittagessen auf der Mauer würde ausharren müssen. Aber wenn er ein offenes Fenster finden könnte ...

Er hatte Glück. Das Fenster im Astronomieturm war weit offen. Er stand auf, packte seinen Besen und band den Sack mit den Hydras fest an den Griff. Neben ihm stolperte Harry auf seine Füße und griff nach seinem eigenen Besen.

Draco kam sich etwas albern dabei vor, in den Turm zu fliegen, aber es war besser, als in einem Hof voller gaffender Schüler zu landen. Das Klassenzimmer war leer und er landete diesmal auf seinen Füßen. Zu seinem Ärger landete Harry neben ihm und sah aus, als ob er ihm durch das ganze Schloss folgen wolle.

„Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir nachzujagen?", blaffte er ihn an. „Geh und üb' Quidditch oder so. Gib mit deinem neuen dunklen Zauberspruch vor deinen Freunden an …"

„Darüber wollte ich mit dir reden", wurde er von Harry unterbrochen. „Hermine und ich können diesen Risana-Spruch jetzt ziemlich gut. Sie sagt, es wird Zeit, einen neuen zu üben."

Schon? Draco vergaß das Mittagessen, drehte sich um, um seinen Schock zu verbergen und stieg den Turm hinab. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie den Spruch so schnell lernten und hatte den nächsten daher noch nicht ausgewählt. Als er vor Harry ging, damit er ihn nicht anschauen musste, schätzte er, dass er für die nächsten paar Monate einige Sprüche würde heraussuchen müssen.

Einfache, dachte er bei sich. Er konnte ihm prinzipiell aus dem Stehgreif einen Spruch beibringen und am Abend das Grimoire durchgehen, um mehr für die kommenden Wochen auszuwählen. Hoffentlich würden sie nicht bemerken, dass der nächste Spruch keine Zielscheibe benötigte, für die sie so lange geübt hatten.

„Crawenen", murmelte er vor sich hin. Er drehte sich um, um Potter anzuschauen. „Also gut", sagte er dann. „Trefft mich in zehn Minuten bei Hagrids Hütte. Ich bringe euch einen neuen bei."

Ohne Harrys Antwort abzuwarten, ging Draco zu den Kerkern und zu seiner Erleichterung folgte ihm Potter nicht.

Als er im Gemeinschaftsraum war, warf Draco das Buch aus der Bibliothek achtlos zur Seite und zog eine Holzkiste aus einem der Schränke. Ein schnelles Caldea und die Innenseiten der Box überzogen sich mit einer dicken Eisschicht, die ausreichte, um die Hydrakörper zu konservieren. Er hinterließ Snape eine Notiz auf dem Deckel, ging dann wieder auf seinem üblichen Weg, auf dem er die meisten Schüler vermeiden konnte, nach oben und schlüpfte durch eine Seitentür nach draußen.

Er erkannte Hermines buschiges Haar, bevor er Hagrids Hütte sah und lächelte spöttisch. „Oh, wunderbar", murmelte er während er in ihre Richtung ging, „er musste nur seine Schlammblutfreundin holen. Kann nichts ohne die verdammte Besserwisserin machen."

Sie blickte ihm bereits stirnrunzelnd entgegen, als er bei ihnen ankam. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie gesehen, wie er vor sich hin geschimpft hatte und obwohl sie ihn nicht hatte hören können, konnte sie sich wahrscheinlich denken, was er gesagt hatte. „Du bist spät dran", sagte sie.

Er ignorierte sie und blickte zu Harry, der auf einem gefrorenen Kürbis saß. „Nicht hier", sagte er nur. „Mitkommen!"

Mit den beiden im Schlepptau, ging er zum Rande des Verbotenen Waldes und betrachtete die Bäume. Überall saßen Krähen, aber immer in verschieden großen Gruppen. Er blickte zu Harry, der rechts hinter ihm ging. „Der Zauber wirkt bei Elstern, Krähen", erklärte er, „jedem Vogel, so lange er schwarz ist. Aber du musst die richtige Anzahl finden. Je nach Anzahl der Vögel ändert sich, was du hören wirst. Es gibt einen Reim, um es sich zu merken."

„Oh, das kenne ich", sagte Hermine. „Es ist der Krähen-Reim, nicht wahr? ‚ Eine für Frohsinn, zwei für Schmerz, drei für Frieden, vier für den Krieg …'"

„Nein", unterbrach Draco sie und lächelt, als ihr Mund überrascht zuklappte. „Muggelreime sind wertloser Dreck. Sie haben unsere Sprüche verdreht bis sie so unnütz waren, wie diejenigen, die sie sprechen. Hört jetzt genau zu: ‚ Eine für Frohsinn, zwei für Schmerz'", begann er langsam und sorgfältig zu rezitieren. „Drei für die Erde, vier für das Erz, fünf für Tugend, sechs für Treubruch, sieben für den Zauberspruch.'"

Er hielt an einem grauen Bäumchen an, das fast unter dem Gewicht von sieben großen Krähen, die auf seinen Ästen hockten, zusammenbrach. Die Krähen starrten sie an.  
„Du sollst nicht erraten, was sie sagen", sagte Draco zu Harry und stellte sicher, dass Hermine merkte, dass sie ignoriert wurde. „Du versuchst nur, sie richtig zu verstehen. Weniger als sieben und ihre Worte werden sich entsprechend ihrer Anzahl verdrehen."

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Harry.

Hermine stellte sich neben ihn und blickte Draco finster an. „Dass, wenn du zwei Krähen nach dem Wetter fragst, sie dich auslachen werden."

Draco schäumte vor Wut, antwortete aber nicht, sondern hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte leise „Crawenen". Harry und Hermine machten es ihm nach. Einen Moment lang schien nichts zu passieren, aber dann verwandelte sich das harsche Krächzen langsam zu einem Flüstern, das um sie herum erklang.

„... Kinder gehen nicht weg ..."

„... vielleicht wollen sie Steine nach uns werfen ..."

„... dann hacken wir ihnen die Augen aus, verrottete Menschen ..."

„... leckeres Festessen, wenn sie aufhören um sich zu schlagen ..."

„... manchmal schwer zu sagen, wann sie wirklich tot sind …"

„... verjagen dich, wenn du grade einen Schnabelvoll fressen willst ..."

Schaudernd wendete sich Hermine Draco zu. „Wann hört der Zauber auf zu wirken?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bei euch in fünf Minuten, bei mir in einer halben Stunde."

Harry wollte fragen, warum das so war, aber die Krähen übertönten ihn.

„... freche Kinder sprechen über uns ..."

„... hätte eh nicht mit ihnen gesprochen ..."

„... außerdem ist das Essen im Wald bald fertig …"

„... Eule bewegt sich noch, noch nicht fertig ..."

„... wert zu warten, wert zu warten ..."

Draco blinzelte. „Eine Eule?"

„... es will unsere Eule? ..."

„... es will unser Festessen?…"

„... kann es nicht haben!" Eine der Krähen schlug wild mit dem Flügeln. „... unser Festessen, unser Festessen!"

„... wir haben gewartet, es ist unseres ..."

„... freche Kinder wollen unsere Eule ..."

Und auf einen Schlag hoben alle Krähen gemeinsam ab, flogen einen großen Kreis und in den Wald. Zu Harrys und Hermines Überraschung rannte Draco hinter ihnen her und fluchte, weil er seinen Besen nicht mitgebracht hatte. Während die Gryffindors versuchten mit ihm mitzuhalten, sprang der Slytherin über umgefallene Baumstämme und schlug sich einen Weg durch das Gestrüpp. Als sein Umhang sich in einem Dornenbusch verfing, öffnete er ihn im Nu und ließ ihn zurück. Zum Glück hinderten die dicht stehenden Bäume die Krähen daran zu schnell zu fliegen, so dass er sie nie aus den Augen verlor, bis sie in einem großen Kreis um eine große graue Eule auf dem Boden landeten.

„Geht weg von ihm!", brüllte Draco, als er in sie hineinstolperte und fast eine traf, als er unbeholfen nach ihnen schlug. Sie krächzten wütend auf, flohen aber trotzdem auf den nächsten Ast, wo sie außer Reichweite waren und starrten ihn an, als er sich neben die Eule niederkniete. Seine Adlereule lag niedergestreckt auf einem Stück Dreck und nassen Blättern und Kratzer im Dreck zeigten ihm, wo sie abgestürzt war und versucht hatte, sich wieder hochzurappeln.

„Ilmauzer …", wisperte er und berührte vorsichtig seine ausgestreckten Flügel. Da ihn die Eule für eine Krähe hielt, gab er ein lautes Kreischen von sich und begann mit den Flügen zu schlagen, kam aber nicht vom Fleck. Draco sprach einen Schlafzauber über die Eule, faltete vorsichtig die Flügel zusammen und nahm sie in seine Arme.

„Ilmauzer ist deine Eule?", fragte Harry, der plötzlich das Passwort für Slytherin verstand. „Wieso ist er hier draußen?"

„Pansy muss ihn geschickt haben", sagte Draco und tatsächlich entdeckte er ein Stück Paper, das am Bein der Eule festgemacht war. Zitternd ging er zum Waldrand zurück und ignorierte die Krähen, die ihn mit „Dieb", „Böses Kind" und anderen Nettigkeiten beschimpften. Die Krähen folgten ihm den ganzen Weg zurück und ein paar versuchten sogar, ihm ins Gesicht zu hacken, wurden aber von Harrys Incendios angesengt, bevor sie Draco erreichen konnten.

Alle Schüler starrten ihn an, als er durch den Hof ins Schloss ging. Es begann ein Geflüster, das nicht zu überhören war.

„... schau, wie er die arme Eule hält ..."

„... einen echten dunklen Zauberer würde es nicht kümmern ..."

„... denkst du, er ist ein dunkler Zauberer?..."

„... er muss einer sein, du hast doch den Tagespropheten gelesen ..."

„... und du weißt, wer sein Vater ist ..."

„... aber sein Vater wurde in allen Punkten freigesprochen ..."

„... Dumbledore würde ihn nicht bleiben lassen, wenn er dunkel wäre ..."

Lass sie doch reden, sagte er sich. So lange sie redeten, würden sie nichts tun. Zu viele falsch verdächtigte Zauberer und Hexen brannten immer noch in ihrem Kollektivgedächtnis. Niemand würde etwas versuchen, bis sie sich sicher waren, was er war und er hatte nicht vor, ihnen Beweise zu liefern. Er war gemein, ja, launisch, gehässig, grausam und manchmal Furcht einflößend. Aber dunkel? Sie waren sich nicht sicher. Noch nicht.

Madam Pomfrey war alleine, als er eintrat und Ilmauzer auf dem nächsten Bett ablegte. Überrascht, in ihrem Krankenflügel eine Eule zu sehen, eilte sie herüber und betrachtete beide, die Eule und Draco. „Sie hätten sie zu Hagrid bringen sollen", schimpfte sie ihn. „Ich behandle Menschen, nicht ..."

„Ich vertraue ihm Ilmauzer nicht an." Draco bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter. „Ich bin sicher, dass Sie ihm helfen können."

Sie starrte ihn einen Moment fassungslos an, zögerte und stieß dann ein verzweifeltes „Malfoys!" aus. Dann stöberte sie in dem Schrank hinter dem Schreibtisch.

Etwas Weiches wurde ihm in die Hände gedrückt und er sah auf, nur um Harry zu sehen, der ihm seinen Umhang gebracht hatte. „Du hast ihn mitgenommen", sagte er etwas überrascht.

„Auf dem Rückweg", meinte Harry. „Du hast ausgesehen, als hättest du ihn vergessen."

Nachdem er das Eis und die Blätter abgeschüttelt hatte, legte Draco den Umhang um seine unterkühlte Eule und drapierte ihn so, dass er ihre Federn nicht zerdrückte. Ilmauzer entspannte sich sichtlich, als ihm wärmer wurde.

„Du sorgst dich wirklich um ihn, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry.

„Er war ein Geschenk meines Vaters", antwortete Draco mit gepresster Stimme. Allerdings war seine Eule mehr als nur ein Geschenk. Schließlich bettelte er seinen Eltern häufig Geschenke ab. Aber sein Vater hatte ihm diese Eule als Überraschung gegeben, so etwas wie ein vorgezogenes Geschenk zur Volljährigkeit. Diese Art von Geschenken war selten und er schätzte jedes Zeichen, dass sein Vater stolz auf ihn war. Abwesend drehte er an dem silbernen Ring an seiner rechten Hand. Die Schlange aus dem Familienwappen zierte ihn und Draco hatte ihn zu seinem dreizehnten Geburtstag von seinem Vater erhalten.

Obgleich sie mehrmals protestierte, dass die Eule Hagrids Sache hätte sein sollen, untersuchte Madam Pomfrey sie eine Weile, trat dann zurück und seufzte. „Alles was sie braucht sind ein paar Mäuse und Ruhe. Ich würde sie eine Weile nicht bewegen und sie etwas schlafen lassen." Sie schaute zu Harry und Hermine. „Und Sie beide sollten in Ihre nächste Unterrichtsstunde gehen. Es wird jeden Moment läuten."

„Schon?", fragte Hermine erschrocken und schaute sich nach einer Uhr um. „Oh nein, meine Hausaufgaben sind alle im Turm."

„Dann sollten Sie sich beeilen", riet Pomfrey ihr.

Hermine stürmte hinaus, aber Harry blieb zögernd am Bett stehen. „Woher wusstest du, dass es deine Eule war?", fragte er Draco. „Woher hast du gewusst, dass du uns heute diesen Spruch beibringen musst? Er hat nichts mit dem Spruch für die Zielscheibe zu tun."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und zuckte zusammen, da er sich steif und verspannt anfühlte, „Ich wusste es nicht. Ich hatte nur Glück." Er starrte Potter finster an, brachte aber nicht die Kraft auf, wirklich etwas zu fühlen. „Geh, du musst zum Unterricht. Verschwinde endlich!"

„Du musst auch zum Unterricht", erinnerte ihn Harry.

„Nein, muss er nicht", antwortete Pomfrey und warf Draco einen missbilligenden Blick für sein Benehmen zu. „Gehen Sie! Hier ist er sicher und Sie wollen doch nicht zu spät kommen?!"

Mit einem letzten, misstrauischen Blick in Richtung Draco verließ Harry den Krankenflügel, aber nicht ohne sich nochmals umzudrehen. Als sie endlich alleine waren, seufzte Draco und lehnte sich zurück. „Ist es wirklich so offensichtlich?"

„Wenn man weiß, wonach man Ausschau halten muss", antwortete Pomfrey. Sie holte das Fläschchen mit seiner Medizin und gab es ihm. „Hier! Einen Schluck. Und dann legen Sie sich besser hin und machen ein Nickerchen. Was haben Sie überhaupt draußen gemacht?"

„Bin ohne Umhang durch den Wald gerannt", antwortete er. Er schluckte ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen, was nach Jahren der Einnahme von Snapes Gebräuen nicht sehr schwierig war.

„Ja, ich nehme an, das könnte eine Attacke verursachen", meinte sie und stellte die Flasche zurück.

„Wissen Sie, was meine Eule hat abstürzen lassen?", fragte Draco.

„Wahrscheinlich ist sie nur zu lange in der Kälte geflogen", antwortete sie wenig überzeugt. „Sie könnte natürlich auch verflucht worden sein. Das kann man jetzt nicht mehr feststellen. Los, legen Sie sich hin! Ich werde Sie aufwecken, sobald es zum letzten Mal klingelt."

So wollte er Zauberkunst und –tränke eigentlich nicht verpassen, aber es war immer noch besser, als krank im Unterricht zu sitzen. Während sie zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch ging, wandte er sich wieder seiner Eule und der Notiz um ihr Bein zu. Er löste sie und nahm sie mit zum gegenüberliegenden Bett. Nachdem er sich hingelegt hatte, entrollte er das Papier und las:

Kann nicht viel sagen. Angst vor Wölfen. Sind im Bau. Hoppeln raus, wenn der Wolf frisst. P.

Der ihm wohlbekannte Geheimcode ließ ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen und er legte Pansys Nachricht sorgsam unter sein Kissen. Seine Freunde waren noch nicht sicher, aber sie waren am Leben und Wochen der Sorgen verschwanden. Als er einschlief, träumte er zum ersten Mal seit etlichen Tagen nicht.

Ein paar Stunden später schüttelte ihn eine raue Hand wach. „Steh auf, faules Kind!"

Trotz Pomfreys verärgertem Schimpfen im Hintergrund, erkannte er die Stimme seines Meisters. Er blinzelte den Schlaf weg und hielt Severus wortlos die Nachricht hin, sobald er sich aufgesetzt hatte. Wenn Snape wirklich verärgert war, dann würde ihn Pansys Nachricht vielleicht etwas beruhigen.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", fragte Draco und bemerkte, wie tief die Sonne schon stand.

„Genug, um zwei Unterrichtsstunden zu verpassen", blaffte Severus.

„Nicht lang genug", war Pomfreys Antwort, die Snape finster betrachtete. Sie legte eine Hand auf Dracos Stirn. „Kein Fieber oder Zittern ... in Ordnung, Sie können gehen. Aber mit dem Herumrennen im Wald ist jetzt Schluss, verstanden?"

Er nickte und setzte sich auf den Bettrand, bereit für Snapes Standpauke. Als sie nicht kam, sah er auf und war überrascht zu sehen, dass sein Meister leise lächelte. „Sever..."

„Steh auf!", sagte Snape und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür. „Und nimm deine Eule mit."

Er beeilte sich wie ein guter Lehrling, rannte zu Ilmauzer und zog den Umhang weg. Zu seiner Erleichterung schuhute seine Eule und streckte ihre Flügel, bevor sie auf seinen angebotenen Arm hüpfte. Als er bei der Tür ankam, sah er, dass Severus nicht in Richtung Kerker ging, sondern zum vorderen Teil der Schule. Er beeilte sich ihn einzuholen und verzog etwas sein Gesicht, als er seinen Arm unter seiner schweren Eule weiter hochhielt.

„Wo gehen wir hin?"

„Zum Schulleiter", sagte Severus. „Um die Nachricht persönlich abzuliefern."

Dracos Augen wurden groß und er ging schneller, um Snapes Gesicht sehen zu können. „Aber ... sie hat so geschrieben, dass niemand außer uns es versteht."

„Genau."

Vor dem Büro des Schulleiters hielten sie an und wieder öffnete ihnen das alte Passwort „Cherry Bombs" die Tür. Als sie hochgingen, konnte Draco Stimmen im Büro hören und seufzte. Harry und Granger waren da. Die Slytherins traten leise ein und konnten so den Rest des Gespräches hören.

„ .... sicher, dass seine Eule eine Nachricht brachte", sagte Hermine.

„Aber dann haben wir gesehen, wie Draco zitterte", meinte Harry, „deshalb habe ich sie vergessen."

„Zitterte?", fragte Hermine. „Bist du sicher? Ich habe nicht …"

„Wieso fragen wir ihn nicht selbst?", warf Dumbledore ein und lächelte hinter seinem Schreibtisch, als er die beiden hereinwinkte. „Sie haben heute einen ziemlichen Aufruhr verursacht, Mr. Malfoy."

„Es gab wirklich eine Nachricht", sagte Severus, bevor Draco antworten konnte. Er gab das Stückchen Papier an Dumbledore weiter, der es schnell überflog und die Stirn runzelte.

„Kann nicht viel sagen. Angst vor Wölfen. Sind im Bau. Hoppeln raus, wenn der Wolf frisst. P."

Dumbledore schaute etwas verwirrt auf. „Ich verstehe, dass Miss Parkinson befürchtete, dass die Eule abgefangen würde und ich nehme an, dass das Fressen des Wolfes sich auf den Neumond bezieht, aber ... sind im Bau? Ich fürchte, ich habe diesen Satz noch nie gehört."

„Das ist verständlich", antwortete Severus. „Es ist eine Art Sprichwort für Kinder von Dunklen Zauberern, so etwas wie Kinderreime oder erfundene Sprachen. Normalerweise vergessen wir sie nach ein paar Jahren."

„Ah ...", sagte Dumbledore, als ob er plötzlich etwas begriffe. „Das hängt mit der Art zusammen, wie die Kinder verborgen vor der Welt groß gezogen werden."

„Genauer gesagt, werden sie wie Tiere behandelt", sagte Snape und lächelte spöttisch, als Hermine entsetzt nach Luft schnappte. „Bis sie in der Lage sind, sich selbst zu verteidigen, müssen sie getarnt werden wie Rehkitze oder versteckt wie Kaninchen in einem Bau. Erst seit Kurzem lassen wir sie Schulen besuchen. Das meinte sie. Sie werden herauskommen, wenn sie sich sicher fühlen, wenn der Neumond aufgeht und die Nacht dunkel genug ist, um sich ungesehen zu bewegen."

„Aber wieso hat sie das nicht so geschrieben?", fragte Harry. „Ein anderer Dunkler Zauberer hätte es auch verstanden, also wo liegt der Sinn darin?"

Dumbledore seufzte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Dass wir es nicht verstanden hätten", erklärte er und starrte die Nachricht an. „Miss Parkinson sagt uns damit, dass sie niemandem außer Mr. Malfoy traut. Nicht einmal mir."

„Ich habe Sie gewarnt, dass der Krieg mit dem Tod des Dunklen Lords nicht vorbei sein wird", drängte Snape. „Sogar wenn Lucius die Ritter Seite an Seite mit den Auroren kämpfen lässt, in dem Moment, in dem die Todesser besiegt sind, werden sich die beiden Seiten gegeneinander wenden, wie es die letzten tausend Jahre geschehen ist."

„Nein", sagte Dumbledore. Er nahm die Brille ab und massierte seinen Nasenrücken, als hätte er Kopfschmerzen. „Schlimmer. Die Kräfte des Lichts werden durch den Sieg ermutigt sein und die dunklen Kräfte werden denken, in einem günstigen Augenblick sofort zuschlagen zu können. Das Ergebnis ..." Er verstummte.

„Ein Blutzoll, den Sie nicht bezahlen wollen, nehme ich an", sagte Severus. „Sogar Hogwarts würde nicht verschont bleiben. Ich kann garantieren, dass die Dunklen Kinder sich genauso schnell gegen sie wenden würden. Ihre Erinnerungen bleiben durch die Alpträume immer frisch."

Einige Momente lang sagte niemand etwas. Draco schielte zu Hermine, die wirkte, als würde sie versuchen ein Puzzle zu lösen und hätte gerade bemerkt, dass sie nicht alle Teile hatte. Als er zu Harry sah, blinzelte er. Potter sah ihn direkt an. Einen Moment lang hielt er seinem Blick stand, wandte sich dann aber ab. Harrys verflixte Augen waren so klar, als ob sie direkt durch ihn hindurch sehen könnten.

„Und Sie?", fragte Dumbledore Draco. „Sie sind seit etwas mehr als sechs Jahren ein Schüler dieser Schule, haben die Kinder der anderen Seite getroffen. Könnten Sie einfach Ihre früheren Klassenkameraden töten?"

Obwohl er dem mächtigsten Zauberer der hellen Seite gegenübersaß, zögerte Draco nicht. Dumbledore anzulügen war sowieso nutzlos. „Ich wäre nicht mehr ihr Klassenkamerad", antwortete er. „Nur ein weiterer Dunkler Zauberer." Seine Stimme wurde zu einem Zischen, als er daran dachte, dass der alte Krieg wieder aufflammen könnte. „Und ich würde ihnen genau zeigen, warum sie sich so sehr vor uns fürchten."

Dumbledore nickte, als ob er diese Antwort erwartet hätte. „Severus, danke, dass du meine Aufmerksamkeit darauf gelenkt hast. Ich würde das gerne mit dir vertiefen, aber nicht heute Abend. Es war für uns alle ein langer Tag."

Mit einem kurzen Nicken drehte sich Snape um, um zu gehen. Draco hielt seine Augen auf Snapes Umhang gerichtet, so dass er nicht wieder Potter in die Augen sehen musste. Als sie das Büro verließen, sprach keiner der beiden ein Wort. Draco hatte eine Menge Fragen – wie würde Pansy hierher kommen? Wieso hat mein Vater keine Nachricht geschickt? Denkst du meine Mutter ist noch am Leben? Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir nach diesem sofort wieder Krieg führen würden? – aber er wusste, dass sein Meister keine Antworten darauf hatte und daher nur wütend werden würde, wenn er sie stellte.

Als sie jedoch die Treppen erreichten, hielt er sich etwas näher zu Severus und drückte Ilmauzer dichter an sich. Der Unterricht war erst kurz zuvor zu Ende gegangen und und es befanden sich noch viele Schüler in den Gängen. Wann immer die Schüler die beiden Slytherins entdeckten, hielten sie in ihren Gesprächen inne und starrten sie aus dem Augenwinkel an. Hinter ihrem Rücken begann das Geflüster wieder:

„... gehört, dass er krank wurde, als er seine Eule gerettet hat ..."

„... aber er ist immer noch ein Malfoy ..."

„... aber sie sind gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen …"

„... vielleicht ..."

„... vielleicht ..."

Als sie die Kerker erreichten, war die Stille eine fühlbare Erleichterung, Draco ließ Ilmauzer auf seinen anderen Arm hüpfen und streichelte sanft über seine Federn. Er wusste, er sollte ihn in die Eulerei schicken, aber er wollte ihn eine Weile in der Nähe haben.

„Also", sagte Snape und betrachtete den Vogel. „Wenigstens hat deine Dummheit die hartnäckigeren Gerüchte, die in der Schule kursieren, etwas abgeschwächt."

Draco widersprach nicht. Es war dumm gewesen, in den Verbotenen Wald hinter einer Schar mörderischer Krähen herzujagen, gleich welchen Grund er gehabt hatte. Er hatte Glück gehabt, dass die Krähen nicht gelogen hatten, oder dass keine Todesser auf der Lauer gelegen hatten, oder einfach, dass er nicht auf Zentauren gestoßen war.

„Welche Gerüchte?", fragte er.

„Hast du sie nicht flüstern gehört?

„Ich höre sie, aber sie hören immer auf, wenn sie mich sehen."

„Sie haben eine Vermutung, was wir sind", erklärte Severus. „Aber weil deine Familie so verdammt auffällig ist ..."

„Wir sind nicht auffällig!", protestierte Draco.

„Das Herrenhaus in die Luft zu jagen war also unauffällig?", spottete Severus. „Du bist so schlimm wie dein Vater. Immer wenn ein Malfoy Ärger hat, ist es etwas Spektakuläres. Ich finde es bewundernswert, dass Lucius es so lange geschafft hat, so lange geheim zu halten, wem deine Familie verpflichtet war. Geld kann dafür sorgen, dass Leute in die andere Richtung schauen, aber so wie ihr zwei euch verhaltet, müsstet ihr sie dafür bezahlen, blind zu sein."

Das war ein alter Streitpunkt, den Snape und sein Vater hatten, also hielt er seinen Mund und hörte zu, wie Severus Dampf abließ. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen setzte er Ilmauzer auf die Rückenlehne eines Stuhls. „Potter hat mir heute zwei von Hagrids Hydras gegeben", informierte er seinen Meister und nickte zu der Kiste.

„Ich habe sie gesehen", meinte Severus. „Wir werden sie morgen früh präparieren. Jetzt bleibst du erst einmal in Slytherin. Ich lass dir dein Abendessen bringen, da ich weiß, dass du heute noch nichts gegessen hast."

Drinnen bleiben? Draco schaute Snape mit großen Augen an. „Ich ... Ich habe doch nichts falsch gemacht, oder? Ich weiß, ich hätte nicht einfach so in den Wald rennen dürfen, aber …"

„Das ist nicht der Grund", meinte Severus und hielt beim Kamin inne. Er überlegte seine Worte sorgfältig, bevor er fortfuhr. „Ich habe heute Slughorns Vorratslager untersucht. Nur sehr wenige Zutaten waren manipuliert, aber diese waren alle für deinen Zaubertrankunterricht bei Slughorn."

Es vergingen einige Sekunden, bevor Draco das volle Ausmaß begriff. „Du denkst, jemand hat es auf mich abgesehen ... oder versucht jemand, mir einen Unfall anzuhängen?"

„Beides würde dem Dunklen Lord nutzen", sagte Snape. „Wenn du nicht bei einem Unfall getötet würdest, könntest du immer noch als Verursacher beschuldigt werden. Die Gerüchte über dich sind schon sehr überzeugend, besonders außerhalb von Hogwarts."

Draco sank auf den nächsten Stuhl und stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. „Und ein Zwischenfall könnte die guten Zauberer dieser Welt dazu bringen, Hogwarts zu stürmen und meinen Kopf zu verlangen."

„Sehr wahrscheinlich." Snape schaute ihn ernst an. „Also versuch' in Zukunft nicht deiner Begleitung zu entfliehen. Sie können wenigstens bezeugen, dass du keine Schüler verhext."

„Wundervoll", murmelte Draco. Er sah, wie sein Meister ging, bewegte sich aber nicht, bis das Abendessen einige Minuten später auf dem Tisch vor ihm auftauchte. Er schmeckte überhaupt nichts und gab es schließlich Ilmauzer zu essen.

Das Buch, das er ausgeliehen hatte, lag vor ihm, also schnappte er es sich und ging zum Kamin, wo er sich auf dem längsten Sofa hinlegte und sich mit den Ellenbogen aufstützte. Dann öffnete er Täuschungen des Irrlichts und warf schließlich den Umhang über sich, als es langsam kalt wurde.

Kapitel Eins

Ähnlich wie bei der magischen Tarnung, etwa dem Flackern eines Irrlichts, sind die natürlichen Täuschungen davon abhängig, dass das vorgesehene Opfer nicht entdeckt, dass es einer Illusion erliegt. Sobald es vermutet, dass es einer Illusion aufsitzt, werden die Hinweise offensichtlich und die Illusion ist dahin. Der kleinste Fehler zerstört die gesamte Vorspiegelung.

Ebenso muss man dafür sorgen, dass ein Illusionszauber weder zu viel verbirgt noch zu viel offenbart. Ein Irrlicht muss nahe genug bei einem Reisenden erscheinen, um wie eine einladende Laterne zu wirken, aber dennoch Distanz wahren, so dass der Reisende nie seine rauchartige Form sieht. So versteckt der Zauberer seine eigene Erscheinung durch die falsche Wahrnehmung des Opfers.

Reine Illusion wird jedoch durch wahre Täuschung überboten, wenn zwei Welten zusammentreffen und subtile Verschleierungen generieren, die immun gegen Entdeckung sind und die, selbst wenn der Getäuschte sie vermutet, ihre wahre Natur nur unter äußerst ungewöhnlichen Umständen enthüllen.

TBC...

Authors notes  
1. caldea – von Altenglisch ceald, cold (kalt)


	8. Chapter 8

**Teil 8**

_ZAUBERTRANKUNFALL IN HOGWARTS: MALFOYERBE INVOLVIERT_

„Beunruhigende Nachrichten haben den Tagespropheten erreicht: Eine gewaltige Explosion im Zaubertrankunterricht hat Hogwarts erschüttert. Direktor Dumbledore soll versucht haben, den Vorfall zu vertuschen. Geschehen ist diese Katastrophe bereits vor etwa drei Wochen, aber die Nachricht über die Explosion von Hallucinarium, das eine ganze Schulklasse vergiftet hat, wurde erst jetzt bekannt. Zwei Schüler mussten ins St. Mungos eingeliefert werden, da nicht genügend Gegenmittel für einen Notfall dieser Größenordnung von Zaubertranklehrer Horace Slughorn hergestellt worden war. Genaue Informationen über weitere Verletzte liegen uns nicht vor, aber Quellen haben bestätigt, dass mehrere Kinder von einem Incendio verbrannt wurden und ein Schüler fast von einem in Panik geratenen Klassenkameraden mit einem Stuhl erschlagen wurde.

„Alle haben geschrieen und geweint", berichtet ein Schüler, der unerkannt bleiben möchte. „Ich erinnere mich nur an einen lauten Knall und dann wurde alles weiß."

Dies war eine Wolke Hallucinarium, die sich schnell über den Kindern ausbreitete. Das Gift ruft echt wirkende Halluzinationen hervor und ist dafür bekannt, Zauberer in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Es wird in keinem Schulbuch aufgeführt. Quellen berichten, dass diese Stunde nicht von der Abteilung für Erziehung und Ausbildung des Ministeriums der Magie genehmigt worden ist. Der Tagesprophet fragt sich, welche weiteren Unterrichtsstunden wohl unerlaubt in Hogwarts gehalten werden? Welchen anderen Risiken werden die Schüler im Namen eines inoffiziellen Krieges ausgesetzt, der nur in den Köpfen des Schulleiters und seines Personals existiert?

Noch beunruhigender ist jedoch, dass Draco Malfoy, Sohn des ehemaligen Todessers und Schulrates Lucius Malfoy, nicht nur in dieser Stunde anwesend war, sondern auch darauf bestand, mit Harry Potter zusammenzuarbeiten. Es ist unbekannt, ob er von der Explosion und der Giftwolke in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde, aber es wurde uns bestätigt, dass er sich in der Nähe des Explosionsortes befand. Es bleibt offen, ob dies ein Anschlag auf das Leben von Harry Potter gewesen ist. Die Öffentlichkeit wird weiter im Dunkeln gelassen, da Dumbledore nur eine kurze Mitteilung abgab, in der er sich auf sein Recht als Schulleiter beruft, die Untersuchungen selbst zu leiten. So schützt er Mr. Malfoy vor einer Befragung und verweigert auch Beamten des Ministeriums den Zutritt nach Hogwarts.

Dass dieses Unglück ans Tageslicht gekommen ist, ist einer Handvoll mutiger Schüler zu verdanken, die ihr Schweigen gebrochen haben. Wir können nur hoffen, dass unsere kostbaren Kinder nicht noch weiteren Gefahren ausgesetzt werden oder dass ihnen nicht bereits etwas geschehen ist.

Wiederholte Interviewanfragen an das Hogwarts -Personal, Draco Malfoy oder Albus Dumbledore wurden abgelehnt. Wenn Sie über irgendeine Information über dieses oder andere Unglücke an der Schule verfügen, eulen sie bitte Ms. Thomasina Brandleshanks Abteilung für Unterrichtsprüfung, Zweites Büro oder Rita Skeeter, Tagesprophet, Hauptbüro. Namen werden vertraulich behandelt, falls Sie negative Auswirkungen befürchten." 

Draco warf die Zeitung zur Seite. Auch wenn es ihn ärgerte, musste er zugeben, dass er beeindruckt war, wie lange Dumbledore diesen Vorfall hatte geheim halten können. Der Schulleiter hatte ihm zwar bereits versichert, er sei in Hogwarts vor Angriffen wütender Eltern oder des Ministeriums geschützt, aber Severus hatte ihm erzählt, dass Dumbledore manchmal entsetzlich optimistisch sein konnte und er lieber vorsichtig sein sollte.

Zum Glück waren die einzigen Dinge, die ihm im Moment gefährlich werden konnten, auf der anderen Seite der großen Halle, wo Hagrid seinen Unterricht abhielt. Jeder Schüler hatte eine Leine mit drei Halsbändern und versuchte, seine Hydra durch den Raum zu den Milchschälchen zu locken. Bisher hatte es keiner der Schüler geschafft und die meisten hielten ihre Leine weit von sich, so dass die Hydras sie nicht beißen konnten.

Er saß alleine in der Ecke am Slytherintisch, der wie die anderen an die Wand geschoben worden war, um Platz für den Unterricht zu machen und polierte eine bronzene Münze. Er hatte bereits einen menschlichen Zahn pulverisiert, den Snape ihm gegeben hatte, und war nun damit beschäftigt, die Oberfläche der Münze zu schmelzen und das Pulver darüber zu streuen, bevor sie wieder abkühlte. So produzierte er mühsam Amulette, die vor Verstümmelungsflüchen schützten. Vier fertige Amulette klapperten bereits in seiner Tasche. Er musste noch eines herstellen, bevor er sich seinem nächsten Projekt widmen konnte. Mit etwas Glück konnte Severus diese in einem Laden für dunkle Künste verscherbeln, was ihm etwas Geld einbringen würde.

Als es klingelte, musste Draco seine Arbeit nicht vor den Schülern, die an ihm vorbeieilten, verstecken. Jeder wusste, dass er Snape half, Dumbledore mit Zaubertränken zu versorgen und dass jede merkwürdige Arbeit in seinen Händen wahrscheinlich dafür gedacht war, den Auroren gegen die Todesser zu helfen. So lange er dunkle Zutaten wie menschliche Körperteile gut versteckte, würde niemand etwas anderes annehmen. Und ein weißes Pulver glich dem anderen.

Er bemerkte Ron kaum, als dieser sich mit einem abschätzigen Schnauben hinter ihn stellte. Seit Snape ihm gesagt hatte, dass er den Unterricht besuchen musste, saß er fest und war den Beleidigungen und Kommentaren des Rotschopfs Tag für Tag ausgesetzt.

„Hast du eine Münze gefunden?", fragte Ron. „Musst du verlorene Knuts aufsammeln?"

„Tatsächlich arbeite ich. Und wie war deine Lieblingsklasse?", fragte Draco und ließ die Münze verschwinden. „Besser als nutzlose Zauberkunst?"

„Du bist der, der gerne mit Schlangen spielt. Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass ich dich babysitten muss, Malfoy." Ron spuckte seinen Namen wie eine Beleidigung aus.

„Wirklich?" Draco lächelte und blickte hoch. „Wieso verlässt du Hogwarts nicht wie deine Brüder? Sie schaffen es immerhin, mit den paar UTZen, die sie haben, zu überleben. Oder hast du Angst, dass du außerhalb der Schule genauso wertlos bist wie in der Schule?"

Ron ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, aber bevor er zuschlagen konnte, fiel eine Hand auf seine Schulter und er drehte sich überrascht um. „Harry?"

„Schlag ihn nicht!", sagte Harry und ließ seine Bücher auf den Boden fallen. „Du bekommst nur Ärger."

„Ja", warf Draco fröhlich ein. „Schlag den bösen Malfoy nicht, der ist nämlich gerade produktiv!"

Wütend stapfte Ron davon und ließ die beiden allein in der großen Halle zurück. Harry setzte sich Draco gegenüber und packte sein Zaubertrankbuch aus.

„Sag mal, Malfoy", begann Harry, „musst du dir viel Mühe geben, so eine miese Schlange zu sein oder ist das angeboren?"

Mit einem leichten Schlenker wutschte Draco mit seinem Zauberstab über die Münze, die sofort abkühlte. „Du wärst überrascht", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, während er die Münze in die Tasche stopfte. Der letzte Schritt war, sie einen Tag lang in Blut einzulegen, aber das konnte er erst machen, wenn er alleine war. Er konnte dunkle Zutaten nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit verwenden.

Einen Vorteil hatte es jedoch, seine Freizeit in der großen Halle zu verbringen. Er schlug mit seiner Hand auf den Tisch und sofort erschien das Mittagessen vor ihm. Da er das Frühstück oft verpasste, machte das Mittagessen es angenehmer, abends mit Severus zu arbeiten. Beide waren sie sehr launisch und es half nicht, dass Draco ungenießbar wurde, wenn er Hunger hatte. Jetzt, da er zu Mittag und zu Abend aß, gewann er wieder etwas an Gewicht, das er über die letzen Monate verloren hatte.

Zu seiner Überraschung erschien ein zweiter Teller vor Harry. Draco blinzelte. „Was zur ...?"

Ohne aufzuschauen legte Harry sein Buch weg. „Dumbledore will nicht, dass du während des Mittagessens alleine bist, also esse ich jetzt. Dobby hat es nicht gestört, mein Essen früher zu machen."

„Dobby?", hakte Draco nach und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Unser Hauself?"

„Euer entflohener Hauself", korrigierte Harry.

„Er arbeitet hier in der Küche?" Draco schnitt eine Grimasse und schob seinen Teller unberührt von sich. „Verdammt, das ist wahrscheinlich vergiftet."

„Also, ehrlich." Harry vertauschte die Teller. „Es interessiert ihn nicht, dass du hier bist."

„Mmh." Draco beäugte den Teller, begann dann aber zu essen. „Wette er hat jedem, der es hören wollte, unsere Geheimnisse verraten."

„Er hat mehr Zeit damit verbracht, seinen Kopf gegen eine Wand zu schlagen, als eure Geheimnisse auszuplaudern", meinte Harry. „Er hat gesagt, dass ihr alle dunkle Zauberer seid. Und dass ihr ihn schrecklich behandelt habt."

‚Hauselfen sind zum Putzen und Treten da', dachte Draco, sagte aber nichts, da er hören wollte, was Dobby noch verraten hatte.

„Er hat auch erzählt, dass die Hauselfen manche Zimmer nicht betreten durften. Sie durften nicht in die Kammer unter dem Esszimmer und ins Badezimmer, wenn ihr drin ward. Und das war alle paar Jahre. Und du oder dein Vater, ihr habt euch alle paar Jahre im größten Badezimmer des Hauses eingeschlossen und seid eine Woche lang nicht rausgekommen."

Draco versuchte, seine Besorgnis zu verbergen, aber Harry durchschaute ihn. Die leicht geweiteten Augen, wie er unruhig in seinem Essen stocherte und die Art, wie die Arroganz aus seinem Gesicht verschwand, das waren alles subtile, aber klare Zeichen für jemanden, der den jungen Malfoy so lange beobachtet hatte wie Harry.

„Er hat auch gesagt", fuhr Harry fort, „dass du deswegen einmal die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts verbringen musstest. Etwas war passiert und du konntest nicht den Zug nach Hause nehmen."

„Verdammter, widernatürlicher Elf", grummelte Draco.

„Er bekommt hier ein Gehalt", erklärte Harry fröhlich. „Zwar nur eine Galleone pro Woche, aber wenigstens etwas."

„Hört sich nach Arthur Weasleys Gehalt an", lachte Draco und seine Arroganz kehrte in voller Stärke zurück, als er das Thema wechselte. „Ha, klasse. Weasley-Gehalt."

„Musst du immer so fies sein?", fragte Harry. „Wenigstens sind sie nicht so oberflächlich wie du, der immer mit seinem Geld protzt."

Einen Moment starrte Draco Harry überrascht an. Als er begriff, dass dieser es ernst meinte, fing er an zu lachen. „Ach, Potter, sei doch nicht so naiv. Du denkst, sie sind weniger materialistisch als wir? Dass sie gutherzige Arme sind und ihre Armut in stiller Würde ertragen?"

„Jedenfalls reiben Sie niemandem ihr Geld unter die Nase", meinte Harry und erinnerte sich, wie die Malfoys das ganze Quidditchteam von Slytherin mit neuen Besen versorgt hatten.

„Aber auch nur weil sie kein Geld haben, mit dem sie angeben können. Du meine Güte, du meinst das ernst, nicht wahr?" Draco lächelte verwundert und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass sich Ronald Weasley in den ganzen Jahren, in denen du ihn kennst, nicht einmal beschwert hat, kein Geld zu haben? Und ich meine nicht nur eine vorübergehende Verärgerung über seine Armut. Der Junge sieht es als persönliche Beleidigung, arm zu sein." Befriedigt registrierte er Potters mürrischen Blick und beschloss, ihn weiter zu reizen. Nach all den Jahren, in denen Voldemort ihm Flüche um die Ohren gehauen hatte, war alles, was es brauchte, um den Champion der Zauberwelt zu verärgern, etwas Stichelei. „Vergiss die Zwillinge nicht, mit ihren farbenprächtigen Roben. Sie sind so neureich, dass es einem weh tut, hinzuschauen."

Harry bemühte sich die Ruhe zu bewahren und stemmte die Fäuste in die Seite. „Wenigstens mussten sie ihren Weg ins Quidditchteam nicht kaufen!", blaffte er.

Draco packte mit weitaufgerissenen Augen den Rand des Tisches so fest, dass sich seine Fingernägel in das Holz bohrten. „Wie kannst du es wagen?!", zischte er, „Ich habe meinen Platz verdient – und dabei fast einen Arm gebrochen. Denkst du, es war einfach, das jüngste Teammitglied zu sein?"

Harry lehnte sich etwas zurück. Er hatte erwartet, dass sich Draco aufregen würde, aber nicht, dass er vor Wut fast ausrasten würde. Sein bleiches Gesicht bekam einen rosa Schimmer und seine grauen Augen blitzten und reflektierten den kalten Himmel, der durch die Fenster zu sehen war.

„Habe ich einen wunden Punkt getroffen?", spottete Harry weiter. „Wieso sonst würde dein Vater Besen für das ganze Team kaufen?"

„Um uns einen Vorteil zu verschaffen", schnappte Draco. „Um sich gut mit den anderen Eltern zu stellen, zu zeigen, dass er schulische Aktivitäten unterstützt, nicht zu vergessen, die Riesensumme, die er von der Steuer absetzen konnte ..." Er hielt inne und holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. Hart starrte er Harry an und fuhr in einem ruhigeren Ton fort. „Du solltest diese Anschuldigung besser überdenken, Potter. Wenn ich meinen Weg ins Team gekauft hätte, wieso war es dann immer so schwer, gegen uns zu gewinnen?"

„Weil ihr schummelt", antwortete Harry wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Und das macht ihr gerne, brauchst es gar nicht abzustreiten."

„Schummeln ist der halbe Spaß", sagte Draco ohne eine Spur Schuldbewusstsein. „Hat der perfekte Potter nie die Regeln gebrochen?"

„Nicht beim Quidditch", antwortete dieser. „Es ist besser fair zu spielen."

„Mit dieser Einstellung bringst du es nicht weit. Wenn die Welt fair wäre, hättest du Eltern, ich mein Zuhause und das Ministerium wäre nicht mehr als ein Häuflein Asche."

Harry schüttelte missbilligend seinen Kopf und Draco sah aus dem Fenster. Dicke Wolken zogen über den Himmel, doch ab und zu stieß die Sonne hervor. Es sah ein wenig aus wie der graue See durch die Glaswand in Slytherin. Er rollte seine Schultern, um die Verspannungen zu lösen. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er nervös, aber er wusste nicht warum. Wahrscheinlich nur, weil er neben Potter saß, aber eigentlich fühlte sich das immer anders an.

„Und Schlammblüter?", fragte Harry. „Was würde mit ihnen in deiner ‚fairen' Welt geschehen?"

Draco lachte, starrte aber weiter aus dem Fenster. „Sogar in einer fairen Welt würden sie wahrscheinlich nicht einfach so ins Gras beißen. Egal, wir würden sie auf die ein oder andere Weise loswerden. Sie sind schließlich auch nur Menschen. Sie würden wundervolle Zutaten abgeben."

„Ich versteh dich einfach nicht", meine Harry und schob seinen halbleeren Teller von sich, da ihm der Appetit vergangen war. „Wieso hasst du Muggelgeborene so sehr? Wieso ist es so wichtig, reinblütig zu sein?"

Sein Lächeln verschwand und Draco ließ seinen Blick vom Fenster auf den Tisch wandern, den er einige Momente lang nachdenklich ansah. „Hast du jemals ein Squib-Kind gesehen?"

Stirnrunzelnd schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Was hat das mit ..."

„Ein Kind, dessen Eltern Zauberer sind, das aber selbst keine Magie hat", sprach Draco weiter, als hätte Harry ihn nicht unterbrochen. „Sie wachsen auf und sehen, wie ihre Eltern kleine Wunder vollbringen, als wäre es nichts Besonderes. Ihre Eltern apparieren durch die Stadt, können tote Gegenstände zum Leben erwecken. Sie lesen Bücher, die sich selbst schreiben, wenn man zu ihnen spricht und sie spielen mit Spielsachen, die sprechen können.

Und die Jahre gehen vorüber und die Eltern merken, dass nichts mit dem Kind geschieht. Die kleinen Unfälle, die andere Kinder haben, passieren ihrem Kind nicht. Sie beginnen sich zu wundern, versuchen eine Reaktion zu provozieren, sie versuchen ein kleines Anzeichen zu finden, irgendeinen verborgenen Funken, der ihr Kind zu einem magischen Kind machen würde. Aber da ist nichts. Alles, was sie tun können ist, ihr nichtmagisches Kind in die Muggelwelt zu schicken, wo es keine Wunder in der Küche gibt und Feen nur in Märchen existieren."

Harry starrte ihn an. „Es ist nichts Schlimmes, nicht zaubern zu können. Du hast es so erzählt, als wäre die Muggelwelt leblos."

„Potter ..." Draco schaute ihn an. „Wie erklärst du deinem Kind, dass du auf einem Besen fliegen kannst, es aber nicht?"

In der großen Halle herrschte einen Moment lang Stille. Draco schob seinen Teller von sich und die beiden Teller verschwanden.

„Aus irgendeinem Grund", erzählte Draco weiter, „werden, wenn Zauberer Muggel heiraten, immer mehr Squibs geboren. Wir wissen nicht, wieso das so ist. Was wir wissen ist, dass es beginnt, auch reinblütige Familien zu betreffen, die nie außerhalb der Gemeinschaft geheiratet haben. Und diese Bedrohung unserer Linie bringt das Fass zum Überlaufen. Wir wären damit zufrieden gewesen, am Rande unserer Welt zu leben, so lange uns das Ministerium in Ruhe lässt, aber wenn die Vermischung von Zauberern mit Muggeln uns auch betrifft, egal, was wir tun, dann haben wir keine andere Wahl."

„Aber ihr tötet Muggel und Muggelgeborene", sagte Harry. „Es ist nicht fair, sie aufzuhalten, wenn sie sich lieben."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und da ist das Problem. Eure Art ist bereit, eure Kinder zu einem nichtmagischen Leben zu verdammen. Wir sind es nicht."

„Es kann nicht so einfach sein", widersprach Harry, „nicht, wenn der Krieg, wie du gesagt hast, schon seit Hunderten von Jahren tobt."

„Natürlich ist es nicht so einfach, es gibt noch andere Gründe. Du hast nur gefragt, warum es so wichtig ist, ein Reinblut zu sein." Draco stand auf und streckte sich, um seinen Rücken von der gekrümmten Position, in der er seit Hagrids Klasse gesessen hatte, zu befreien. Er hatte keine Bücher oder andere Materialien für seinen Unterricht, nur seinen Zauberstab und die Arbeit an seinen dunklen Gegenständen. Er wartete, bis Harry seine Hausaufgaben und Bücher eingesammelt hatte.

Ein Schatten im Fenster erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er schaute hoch. Es lief im eiskalt den Rücken herunter, als er den kleinen schwarzen Fleck am Himmel anstarrte. Er wusste nicht, warum er ihn entdeckt hatte, da er kaum größer war als ein entfernter Rabe über dem Wald, aber er flog in gerader Linie, anders als ein Vogel und sank ab und zu ein paar Fuß, um dann wieder zu steigen, als würde er gleiten anstatt zu fliegen. Draco trat einen Schritt zurück. Der kleine Schatten, fast in den Wolken verborgen, wurde immer größer und größer und flog direkt auf Hogwarts zu. Ein zweiter Schatten erschien an seiner Seite und glitt hinter ihm im Wind.

„Malfoy?" Harry ging um den Tisch und folgte seinem Blick. „Was ist das? Große Raben?"

„Keine Raben ...", flüsterte Draco. Ihm gefror das Blut in den Adern und sein Atem wurde schneller, trotzdem fühlte er nicht den Drang zu rennen. Tatsächlich schien Rennen eine schlechte Idee zu sein. Er schaute sich nach einem sicheren Versteck um, etwas kleinem und dunklen, nahe am Boden, aber da die Tische und Stühle wegen Hagrids Unterricht an die Wände geschoben worden waren, konnte er keines ausfindig machen.

Und dann tauchte der erste Schatten mit weit gespreizten Flügeln aus den Wolken auf und brüllte so laut, dass es selbst aus der Entfernung wie Donner klang. Der zweite Drache folgte mit seinem eigenen Brüllen. Sie falteten ihre Flügel zusammen und hielten im Sturzflug so schnell auf sie zu, dass Draco ihre Schuppen glänzen sah, bevor Harry ihn am Arm packte und ihn zur Tür zog.

Sie waren fast dort, als die Außenwand der großen Halle nach innen explodierte und Draco fiel auf die Knie, als der Boden bebte. Steine zerbrachen, als die Drachenkrallen auf den Boden knallten und die Drachen ihre Köpfe schüttelten, um sie vom Staub zu befreien. Draco starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Ihre Köpfe berührten fast die Decke, ihre Schwänze peitschten umher und in ihrem Ärger züngelten kleine Flammen aus ihren Kiefern, als ihre Flügel an den Wänden schrammten. Auf ihre rüstungsähnlichen Schuppenpanzer hatte jemand lange Runenzeilen geschrieben, die ihre Schnauzen, Rücken und Vorderseiten bedeckten.

„Steh auf", wisperte Harry harsch und zog ihn auf die Füße. „Lauf!"

Draco bewegte sich nicht, er war vor Furcht erstarrt. Die Krallen krachten auf dem Boden und die Zähne blitzten wie Messer aus Elfenbein.

„Verdammt", fluchte Harry und versuchte ihn zur Tür zu ziehen. „Seit wann hast du Probleme wegzurennen?"

Durch Harrys Stimme wurden die Drachen aufmerksam und fuhren mit ihren Köpfen herum. Aber sie starrten nicht den Jungen-der-lebt an, sondern den Blonden neben ihm. Sie kniffen ihre Augen zusammen und der Boden begann zu beben, als sie sich ihnen brüllend näherten, so dass Staub und Mörtel von der Decke rieselte. Der größere senkte seinen Kopf und spie eine große Flamme direkt in seine Richtung und die ganze Zeit konnte Draco seinen Blick nicht abwenden.

„Scellean impervius!"

Ein weißes Licht hüllte ihn und Harry ein und die Flammen schossen harmlos über sie weg. Sobald das Feuer verschwunden war, packte ihn eine starke Hand, zog in zur Tür und schubste ihn in Richtung Gang. Draco drehte sich um und sah, wie Severus mit Dumbledore die Tür versiegelte.

„Dummes Kind!", tobte Snape und packte Dracos Schultern, um ihn zu schütteln. „Du bist kein Tier! Reiß dich zusammen und lauf!"

Er zögerte, als Severus ihn zurückschubste und wieder dem Schulleiter half. Draco kam kurz in den Sinn, dass, so stark sie auch sein mochten, sie nicht in der Lage waren, zwei Drachen lange im Zaum zu halten. Harrys zerrte an ihm und er drehte sich um, um ihm zu folgen, aber als sie die Treppe erreicht hatten, ließ ein lauter Knall sie herumfahren.

Die Tür und die Wand lagen in Trümmern. Severus und Dumbledore lagen zu beiden Seiten der Drachen, die versuchten, durch das Loch zu kommen. Ein violettes Licht traf das Auge des größeren Drachen und er scheute zurück und verschwand in der großen Halle, aber das gab dem kleineren die Chance, vorwärts in Richtung der Jungen zu stürmen. Endlich fühlte Draco eine Spur menschliche Furcht.

„Draco, um Himmels willen...", begann Harry, aber als er sich umdrehte, sah er, dass er alleine war.

Draco war schon bei der Treppe und eilte diese hoch, stoppte aber plötzlich und verlor fast sein Gleichgewicht, als diese begann sich zu bewegen und in Richtung einer anderen Tür schwang. Er schaute im gleichen Moment über seine Schulter, als der Drache Luft für einen weiteren Feuerstoß holte. Ohne zweimal nachzudenken, schaute Draco über den Rand und sprang von der Treppe hinunter.

Sein Timing stimmte nicht und er knallte seitlich in die Treppe einen Stock tiefer, dann rutschte er fast von den Stufen, die durch die jahrelange Abnutzung rutschig geworden waren. Er konnte gerade so das Geländer am Ende der Treppe packen und hing nun dort und hielt sich nur mit einer Hand fest. Er sah hoch. Harry stand oben auf der Treppe und schrie und wedelte mit seinen Armen, tat sein Bestes, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Drachen zu bekommen, aber dieser fixierte nur Draco. Die Treppe schüttelte ihn fast ab, als sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzte und er holte erschrocken Luft, als er sah, dass das Ende auf eine Tür zuhielt und ihn so zu zerquetschen drohte.

Draco ließ sich im gleichen Moment fallen, als der Drache ihm nachsprang. Er landete auf der Treppe genau unter ihm und sprang seitwärts durch einen Durchgang. Hinter ihm zerbrachen zwei Treppen, als der Drache durchbrach und sich an der Wand abfing, bevor er weiterfallen konnte. Draco rannte den Gang hinunter und verlor jedes Mal den Halt, wenn der Drache seine Krallen so fest in die Wand schlug, dass das Schloss erbebte. Er bog gerade um eine Ecke, als der Drache durch die Tür platzte und ihm wieder nachsetzte.

Es wäre eine verdammte Ironie, dachte er, wenn er von dem Tier getötet werden würde, nach dem er benannt worden war. Wenn er diesen Krieg überlebte, hoffte er, dass er soviel Verstand haben würde, seine Kinder nach etwas Friedlicherem zu benennen. Pegasus vielleicht. Es interessierte ihn nicht, dass es dumm klang, da er sich sicher war, dass er eher damit leben konnte, von einem Pegasus gejagt zu werden, als von dem Monster, das gerade um die Ecke bog, die er eine Sekunde zuvor hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Überrascht, dass er es soweit geschafft hatte ohne verbrannt zu werden, gab er nochmals Gas, als er den verwinkelten Korridor sah, der zu den Kerkern führte. Die Decke wurde deutlich niedriger und die Wände standen enger beieinander. Er traute sich nicht, sich nach dem Drachen umzudrehen und es war auch nicht nötig. Schuppen, die gegen Steine schabten, sagten ihm, dass der Drache es schwer hatte, mitzuhalten, aber Gesteinsbrocken, die auf den Boden schlugen, bedeuteten, dass der Drache sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste durch den engen Gang zwängte. Als er hörte, dass der Drache wieder inhalierte, sprintete er zur nächsten Biegung und sprang nach rechts. Feuer schoss über ihn, als er auf dem Boden aufschlug, aber der Drache konnte wegen der Enge nicht tief genug einatmen, so dass die Flammen nicht einmal seine Kleidung versengten.

Er dachte sich, dass er den Drachen in den Kerkern würde abhängen können, daher rannte Draco die Gänge entlang und bog um Ecken bis er fast die Orientierung verlor. Nach zwei weiteren Biegungen rannte er mit dem Gesicht gegen eine Wand und landete auf dem Hintern. Stöhnend hielt er seinen Kopf und starrte die Wand verblüfft an. Er wusste, dass er keine falsche Abzweigung genommen hatte, er kannte die Kerker in- und auswendig, wenigstens so gut wie es möglich war, wenn man in Betracht zog, dass sie sich ständig veränderten.

„Nicht fair!", schrie er und stand unter Schmerzen auf. „Wie soll ich entwischen, wenn du dich veränderst?" Der schwere Atem des Drachen und seine Schritte hallten um ihn herum und machten es unmöglich, ihn zu orten. Müde und bekümmert lehnte er sich an die Wand und stöhnte. „Oh Gott, selbst das Schloss will mich tot sehen ..."

Er schlug schmerzgekrümmt auf dem Boden auf, bevor er verstand, dass der Drache auf der anderen Seite der plötzlich erschienen Wand war und nun durch diese stieß und ihn dabei getroffen hatte. Der Gedanke, dass das Schloss versucht hatte, ihn zu beschützen, verschwand, als ein langer stacheliger Arm durch das enge Loch schoss und auf seiner Brust landete, Die Krallen kratzten auf dem Boden, als der Drache ihn zu sich zog. Er versuchte sich zu befreien, aber schaffte es nicht. In ein paar Sekunden würde der Drache ihn verschlingen können.

Seine grauen Augen trafen auf die grünen des Drachens und einen Moment lang starrten sie sich an. Draco sah nichts außer Wut und Hass, ein unbändiges Verlangen, ihn zu zerstören, das nichts mit den Runen auf den Schuppen zu tun hatte. Obwohl er sich sicher war, dass der Drache ein Werkzeug Voldemorts war, wusste er, dass diese Kreatur ihn ebenso unerbittlich gejagt hätte, wenn sie zuvor von seiner Existenz gewusst hätte. Wie zuvor in der großen Halle, spürte Draco keinen Drang zu laufen, nur sich zu verstecken und jetzt, da niemand ihn anschrie und ablenkte, gab er diesem Drang nach und überließ seinen Instinkten das Feld.

Die Welt veränderte sich. Der Drache wurde tausend Mal größer und die Decke schien so weit entfernt zu sein wie der Himmel. Sogar seine Kleidung und seine Robe wurden plötzlich riesig, und er glitt problemlos aus ihnen heraus und schlängelte sich über den Boden in ein kleines dunkles Loch, das gerade groß genug für ihn war. Er rollte sich zusammen und legte seinen Kopf auf seinen weißen Schuppen ab und sah zu, wie der Drache seine Kleider zerfetzte, wütend in sie hinein biss ohne zu bemerken, dass Draco sich nicht länger darin befand.

Er war nicht sicher, wie viel Zeit vergangen war und er blickte seitwärts den Gang entlang, als er Schritte hörte, bewegte sich aber nicht, aus Angst entdeckt zu werden. Mehrere Fußpaare rannten an ihm vorbei und Zaubersprüche bannten den Drachen.

„Oh Merlin, ich denke, er hat ihn getötet", sagte jemand. In Dracos neuer Form hörte sich die Stimme wie unter Wasser an.

„Es ist kein Blut zu sehen", sagte jemand anderes. „Ich bin sicher, er ist irgendwie entkommen, Severus."

Sein Meister ignorierte sie und ging zu dem schlafenden Drachen, befreite die Kleidung aus seinen Krallen und schüttelte sie aus. Andere Stimmen fragten, was er da täte, aber er antwortete nicht.

„Verdammte Scheiße", hörte er Rons Stimme und Draco hätte ihn am liebsten angezischt, wollte aber nicht entdeckt werden. „Denkt ihr, er rennt nackt rum?"

„Natürlich nicht", blaffte Severus ihn an. „Ausschwärmen! Er muss sich irgendwo versteckt haben."

Als die letzten Banne auf dem Drachen lagen, verschwanden alle bis auf Severus. Nachdem die letzten Schritte verklungen waren und er sich sicher war, dass niemand ihn hören konnte, suchte der Zaubertrankmeister den Boden ab. „Draco?", flüsterte er, „Bist du da irgendwo?"

Draco bewegte sich nicht, schloss nur seine Augen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, so von seinem Meister gefunden zu werden, klein und zerbrechlich und schwach. Er war fast volljährig, würde bald seine Ausbildung beenden und nun versteckte er sich hier wie ein armseliges Kind. Noch dazu, nachdem Severus gesagt hatte, er solle sich nicht wie ein Tier benehmen.

„Draco, ich weiß, dass du nicht weit gekommen sein kannst", sagte Severus schon etwas ungeduldiger. „Antworte mir, verdammt, ich habe keine Zeit, eine launische Schlange zu suchen!"

„Mit wem reden Sie?", fragte Harry, der ruhig den Gang entlang kam.

„Ach, jetzt tauchen Sie auf", meinte Severus und richtete sich zur vollen Größe auf. „Sie sollten die ganze Zeit bei ihm bleiben."

„Regen Sie sich nicht auf, sogar der Drache konnte nicht mithalten." Harry lachte trocken auf. „Ich kenne niemanden, der mit ihm mithalten kann, sobald er losrennt."

„Also dann? Haben Sie sich in einem Klassenzimmer versteckt und sich mit dem Rest der Schüler zusammengekuschelt?"

„Nein!", antwortete Harry hörbar wütend. „Ich wurde fast gegrillt, als der Große wieder zugeschlagen hat. Als Sie ihn vorbeigelassen haben, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Waren Sie zu beschäftigt, sich zu ducken?"

„Wagen Sie es ja nicht, mich einen Feigling zu nennen", zischte Severus. „Dass der Schulleiter und ich es geschafft haben, den zu bannen, grenzt an ein Wunder."

„Oh, haben Sie sich einen Muskel gezerrt, als Sie ihn von hinten angegriffen haben?"

Die beiden stritten weiter und weiter, ihre Stimmen wurden immer lauter und gereizter und hallten schmerzhaft von den Wänden wieder, während sie ihren Griff um ihre Zauberstäbe festigten. Draco drehte sich von dem Lärm weg, zuckte zusammen und wünschte, die beiden würden verschwinden.

Plötzlich stoppte Harry und schaute sich um. „Draco?"

Severus hielt inne. „Haben Sie ihn gehört?"

„Ist er hier?" Harry schaute den Korridor auf und ab, sah aber niemanden. Er wedelte mit seinen Armen um sich, um zu sehen, ob Draco vielleicht unsichtbar war.

„Draco Malfoy, ich weiß, dass du hier bist." Severus kniete sich hin und ignorierte Harry so gut es ging. Er sprach sogar noch leiser, als er Schritte auf der anderen Seite der Wand hörte. So sehr er es hasste, Potter dieses Geheimnis zu verraten, hatte er keine Möglichkeit als schnell zu handeln, sonst würde es die ganze Schule wissen, bevor der Tag zu Ende war. „Komm raus, bevor noch jemand anderes zurückkommt!"

Vorsichtig steckte er seine Schnauze heraus, obwohl er wusste, dass sie alleine waren, dann kroch Draco aus seinem Versteck, schoss über den Boden und zischte wegen der Kälte auf. Er schlängelte sich an Severus Hand hoch und wand seinen Schwanz ein Mal um das Handgelenk seines Meisters, um sich abzustützen.

Neben ihnen keuchte Harry und kam näher. „Das ist er? Die kleine weiße Schlange? Wie hat er...?"

„Sie dürfen niemandem davon erzählen", flüsterte Severus. „Niemandem. Sie werden ihn töten, wenn sie es herausfinden."

Harry hörte ihm kaum zu, als er beobachtete, wie Draco sich aufrichtete und ihn ansah. Mit seinen neuen Augen sah Draco die Welt in starken schwarz-weiß Kontrasten. Harry war ein Haufen Linien und Schatten. Snape zog seine Hand etwas von Harry weg und Draco spannte seine Flügel, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Er wünschte sich, dass sein Meister ihn in den Gemeinschaftstraum bringen würde, damit er sich zurückverwandeln konnte.

„Wieso sollten sie ihn töten wollen?", flüsterte Harry. „Er ist so ... Seine Flügel sind der Hammer!"

Draco blinzelte und starrte ihn an, neigte seinen Kopf neugierig zur Seite. Müßig bewegte er seine Flügel, die fast transparent waren, mit ihren feinen Knochen, die ihnen ihre Form gaben. So gut sie auch aussehen mochten, sie waren eher hinderlich und nicht zum Fliegen geeignet. Mit einem kleinen stolzen Schnauben zog er sie wieder ein. Nutzlos oder nicht, Harry hatte Recht, sie waren wundervoll.

„Ach, bei allen Göttern..." Severus zog Draco zu seiner Brust und verbarg ihn unter seiner Robe, die er über ihn schlug.

Obwohl er die Schroffheit seines Meisters gewohnt war, fand Draco, dass es seinen Stolz verletzte, so versteckt zu werden. Er ringelte sich in Snapes Hand zusammen und wünschte sich, hören zu können, was die zwei redeten, aber der Stoff dämpfte ihre Stimmen.

Ein schwerer Schwindelanfall ließ ihn schwanken, als Snape plötzlich seine Hand senkte und ihn auf eines der Sofas im Gemeinschaftsraum setzte. Sein Umhang wurde auch in eine Ecke des Sofas geworfen und er schlängelte sich in die warmen Falten, verschwand in ihnen, so dass nur seine Schnauze noch hervorsah. So konnte er seinen Meister und zu seiner Überraschung, Harry sehen.

„Wage es ja nicht, dich wieder zu verstecken!", schnauzte Snape ihn an. „Verwandle dich sofort zurück oder ich werde ein neues Paar Wyvernklauen für meine Zaubertränke haben!"

„Wyvern?", fragte Harry und kniete sich hin, um in Dracos Versteck zu spähen. „Ist das eine geflügelte Schlange?"

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Snape und blickte ihn finster an. „Ein Wyvern ist Fallere Draconis, ein falscher Drache. Das ist der Grund, warum die zwei walisischen Grünlinge so hinter ihm her waren."

Im Umhang wurde Draco klar, dass Snape Harry nicht nach draußen bringen und ihm so Zeit zum Zurückverwandeln geben würde. Mit einem Zischen, das verdächtig nach einem Seufzer klang, vergrub er sich in dem Umhang und konzentrierte sich. Obwohl er gerade herzlich wenig Lust hatte, die beiden zu sehen, besonders da Harry gerade dabei war, seinen Meister noch wütender zu machen, er hatte keine Wahl.

Er mochte die Verwandlung nicht. Ohne die Ablenkung durch einen Drachen, der ihn fressen wollte, spürte er, wie seine Haut sich spannte und kribbelte, als sein Körper sich verformte. Als ob die dunkle Magie, die immer drohte ihn zu verschlingen, nun greifbar geworden wäre und ihn wie eine Ölschicht bedeckte. Eng unter dem Umhang zusammengerollt hustete er ein paar Mal und schob dann langsam den Stoff von seinem Gesicht. Die slytherin'schen Fackeln glühten sanft und die Luft war warm, er begann aber trotzdem zu zittern. Die Seite, mit der er auf die Treppe gestürzt war, schmerzte, der Arm, mit dem er sich festgehalten hatte, ebenfalls und ebenso seine Brust und sein Kopf von dem Fall und den Drachenkrallen. Man konnte die Flucht vor einem Drachen nicht mit einem Lauf durch den Wald vergleichen, aber es tat auf jeden Fall genauso weh.

„Hier!" Severus drückte ihm eine Phiole in die Hand. „Nimm das, bevor es schlimmer wird!"

Blinzelnd setzte Draco sich hin und nahm einen Schluck, verschloss die Phiole wieder und las dann den Aufkleber. Er hob eine Augenbraue, als er erkannte, dass es Pomfreys Medizin war, die sie nicht aus den Augen lassen wollte. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie nicht einmal, dass sein Meister diese herausgeschmuggelt hatte. Er wollte die Phiole auf den Beistelltisch in seiner Nähe stellen, aber sie rutschte ihm aus der Hand und die Flasche fiel seitwärts. Er zuckte zusammen und wartete auf das Zerschellen des Glases, aber stattdessen sah er, wie Potter sie auffing und auf den Tisch stellte.

Draco schaute weg. Es war schwierig, arrogant und hochmütig zu sein, wenn man nackt bis auf einen Umhang auf einem Sofa lag, zu krank, um seinen Körper korrekt zu koordinieren, und nun Potter um Gnade anbetteln musste. „Du wirst es niemandem erzählen, oder?"

„Dass du ein Animagus bist?", fragte Harry. „Ich denke nicht, dass dich jemand deswegen umbringen wird."

Er schluckte eine Beleidigung hinunter und schnaubte stattdessen. „Ich bin kein Animagus. Ich bin ein Halbblut, das ist ein Unterschied."

„Halbblut?", wiederholte Harry. „Warte mal! Du bist gar kein Reinblut?"

Severus stöhnte frustriert auf und starrte Potter an, als ob er Neville an einem besonders schlechten Tag sei. „Ich weigere mich, hier zu stehen und Sie in grundlegender Zauberkultur zu unterrichten. Ich bin draußen und werde die Drachen los. Draco, pass auf, dass er nichts anfasst!", sagte er, marschierte hinaus und ließ sie alleine zurück.

„Hätte mir was zum Anziehen da lassen können", grummelte Draco und zog den Umhang enger um sich. Aber er wusste, dass ein wütender Severus kein bedachter Severus war und er hatte wahrscheinlich Glück, dass Snape ihn vor Potter nicht angeschrieen hatte. Er entdeckte seine zerfetzten Roben auf dem Tisch und fischte seinen Zauberstab heraus, froh, dass dieser heil war. Ein schneller Engorgio vergrößerte den Umhang um das Doppelte, viel größer als die Decken auf seinem Bett.

„Wenn du kein Reinblut bist", fuhr Harry missbilligend fort, „dann bist du ein verdammter Heuchler. So wie du darüber redest Muggel zu töten und Muggelgeborene zu hassen und dann bist du selbst ..."

„Ich bin kein Schlammblut", knurrte Draco. „Wenn überhaupt, dann ist mein Blut reiner als das der meisten anderen!"

„Wie stellst du dir das den vor?", fragte Harry. „Du bist halb Tier ..."

„Malfoys tragen seit über achthundert Jahren Wyvernblut in sich", sagte Draco. „Und wir haben bisher nur Reinblüter geheiratet."

„Das ergibt keinen Sinn, das Blut wäre mittlerweile verschwunden! Und wenn du sagst, dass du ein halbes Tier bist, wie kannst du dann sagen, dass du kein Muggel bist..." Harry hielt inne und überlegte, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

„Angefangen zu denken?", fragte Draco schneidend. „Versuch dir nicht weh zu tun!"

„Also ist es besser, ein halbes Tier zu sein als teilweise ein Muggel?", fragte Harry.

„Nicht irgendein Tier. Tiere, die mächtige Speicher reiner, wilder Magie sind, wie Wyvern und Drachen. Ich glaube, es gab sogar mal eine Familie, die Thestralblut in sich hatte. Wenn die Frau die erste Paarung und Geburt überlebt, wird die Magie an die Familie gebunden."

„Wieso würde jemand so etwas tun wollen?"

„Erstens, kein Malfoykind wurde je als Squib geboren. Und unser Blut ist mächtig genug, um uns vor Inzucht zu schützen. Wenn einige von uns Reinblütern keine wilde Magie in sich hätten, hätten wir alle wie Salazars Nachfahren geendet."

Harry versteifte sich sichtlich bei der Erwähnung der Familie Salazar Slytherins, sagte aber nichts. „Ron ist ein Reinblut", sagte er langsam. „Ich habe nie gesehen, dass er sich verwandelt."

„Natürlich nicht." Draco sagte es, als wäre es das Offensichtlichste der Welt. „Er ist vielleicht ein Reinblut, aber ganz sicher kein Dunkler Zauberer. Das ist nur bei uns Brauch."

„Und deswegen würdest du angegriffen werden, wenn es jemand herausfindet", meinte Harry. „Sie wüssten dann, dass du ein Dunkler Zauberer bist."

Draco winkte müßig mit seiner Hand und rutschte auf dem Sofa hin und her und griff dann schnell nach seinem Umhang, bevor dieser zu weit herunter rutschen konnte. Er seufzte und wünschte sich, er hätte Severus nicht so wütend gemacht.

„Aber es ergibt immer noch keinen Sinn", sagte Harry. „Wenn meine Art ... warte, ich kann nicht meine Art sagen. Wenn du dunkel bist, nennt ihr dann unsere Art helle Zauberer?"

Verärgert über die ganze Fragerei nach Aspekte seines Lebens, die er als gegeben ansah, wurde er schnippisch. „Nein, wir nennen euch Blutsverräter und Schlammblüter."

Harry machte ein finsteres Gesicht. „Du verdammter kleiner ...gut. Helle Zauberer." Zufrieden, dass nun Draco ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf, fuhr Harry fort. „Wenn helle Zauberer sich in Animagi verwandeln können. Warum haben sie dann nicht auch mehr Halbblüter?"

„Du hast gesehen, wie sie den idiotischen Halbriesen behandeln", meinte Draco. „Und wie sie Zentauren behandeln. Ein Halbwyvern zu sein, ist in ihren Augen nichts Besseres."

„Oder in deinen", sagte Harry. „Du machst dich andauernd über Hagrid lustig, weil er ein Halbriese ist."

„Ja, aber er macht es einem auch so einfach", meinte Draco mit einem Lächeln. „Und es ärgert dich und das ist sogar noch besser."

„Aber wieso ..."

„Was? Denkst du ich würde mich gut mit ihm verstehen, nur weil ich auch ein Halbblut bin?" Draco lachte. „Halbblut-Solidarität? Erstens, ist mein Blut viel edler. Der Wyvernteil fließt seit über achthundert Jahren in unseren Adern, während sein Riesenblut gerade eine Generation zurückliegt. Außerdem kommt Dunkle Magie immer zuerst und er redet bei jeder Gelegenheit schlecht über uns ... egal, wie oft er ins _Gowdies Gold_ geht, um zu würfeln."

„_Gowdies _..was?"

„Das ist ein Kasino in der Nokturngasse, Echt, Potter, du brichst doch so gern die Regeln und warst niemals dort?" Er zuckte mit den Achseln und lehnte sich zurück, legte seinen Kopf auf der gepolsterten Lehne ab. Pomfreys Magie konnte Wunder bewirken, aber die Jagd, seine Transformation und das leichte Zittern hatten ihn erschöpft und er freute sich darauf, den Nachmittag durchzuschlafen. „Dein Pech. Das Devils Delight schlägt alle Süßigkeitsläden in Hogsmeade um Längen."

Eine Weile sprach keiner der beiden. Draco fragte sich, wieso Potter noch nicht gegangen war, aber nachdem zwei Drachen Schweizer Käse aus dem Schloss gemacht hatten, war es eine gute Idee, ihn in der Nähe zu behalten. Der Gryffindor konnte erzählen, dass die Drachen nur hinter Dracos Blut her gewesen waren und dass das ganze kein teuflischer Plan der Malfoys war, die Welt zu zerstören. Der Tagesprophet würde wahrscheinlich trotzdem versuchen, die Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord herzustellen und wahrscheinlich würde Dumbledore das Ministerium dieses Mal nicht außen vor halten können. Natürlich würde ein ganzer Absatz Harrys heroischen Versuchen gewidmet werden, die Schule zu retten und dazu noch das undankbare Malfoy-Balg.

Er blickte zu Harry, der in Gedanken verloren den See anstarrte. „Potter?"

„Was?"

„Bei der Treppe, da hast du wie verrückt gewunken und geschrieen."

„Habe ich nicht! Ich wollte nur die Aufmerksamkeit des Drachen erregen", meinte Harry.

„Wieso?"

Harry zögerte. Sekunden vergingen und er schwieg immer noch, während er nachdachte, und nach einer Minute gab es immer noch keine Anzeichen, dass er antworten würde.

„Du hättest ihn nicht alleine aufhalten können", sagte Draco.

„Jeder sagt, ich hätte einen Heldenkomplex", murmelte Harry.

„Pf. Was für ein Held", spöttelte Draco. „Er hat dich nicht mal angeschaut."

„Schau. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass er dich frisst", meinte Harry dann. „Du hilfst Snape mit diesen Zaubertränken und du hast Voldemort fast in die Luft gesprengt, du hast mich und Hermine unterrichtet und ich weiß, dass du es hasst, sie zu unterrichten, aber trotzdem machst du es ... Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du von einem Drachen gefressen wirst. Ist das so etwas Großartiges, dass du es hinterfragen musst?"

Dass der Junge-der-lebt den Jungen-der-lebt-um-Potters-Leben-zu-vermiesen rettete, dass ein Blutsverräter einen Dunklen Zauberer rettete, dass Potter den Sohn von Lucius Malfoy rettete? Ja, natürlich! Das war eine unglaubliche Sache, geradezu welterschütternd, aber Draco sagte nichts dazu. Er schaute nur auf den Boden und murmelte eine schnelles „Danke". Und bevor Harry darauf antworten konnte, drehte sich Draco zur Rückenlehne des Sofas um und zog den Umhang über sein Gesicht.

„Ich schlafe jetzt", erklärte er. „Du musst nicht hier bleiben, du kannst zu deinen Freunden gehen."

„Warte...", begann Harry, aber das Öffnen der Tür ließ ihn aufschauen.

Severus kam mit blutverschmierten Armen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, ging an ihm vorbei und nahm Dracos zerfetzte Roben als Lappen, um das Blut abzuwischen. Einige Münzen purzelten auf den Tisch und Severus warf einen Blick auf sie.

„Du kannst sie morgen in Drachenblut tränken", sagte Snape zu seinem Lehrling, ohne sich daran zu stören, dass dieser tat, als würde er schlafen. „Dann kann man sie zu einem höheren Preis verkaufen."

„Sie haben sie getötet?", fragte Harry und schielte auf die Blutspuren auf Snapes Händen.

„Der Schulleiter hat den ersten geschlachtet, aber ich den zweiten. Der Dunkle Lord hat einen taktischen Fehler gemacht, indem er uns die Drachen geschickt hat. Es gibt so viele Zaubertränke, die wir aus ihnen machen können." Severus blickte zu Draco und dann zu Harry. „Sie werden nicht länger gebraucht und Miss Granger denkt, ich hätte Sie an einen der Drachen verfüttert. Gehen Sie!"

Mit einem letzten vergeblichen Blick auf Draco stand Harry auf und ging. Snape beobachtete, wie er hinausging und legte dann einen Zauber auf die Tür, so dass sie sich selbst mit Passwort nicht öffnen ließ. Ein weiterer Zauber öffnete einen der antiken Schränke und brachte eine Minibar zum Vorschein, an der Severus sich nun bediente. Nachdem er mit zwei Drachen gekämpft hatte, dachte er sich, dass er das verdient hatte.

„Schlaf etwas", sagte Severus und leerte das Glas. „In ein paar Stunden, sobald die Runen verschwunden sind, werden wir die Drachen auseinandernehmen."

„Sind sie so durch die Schutzschilde gekommen?", fragte Draco ohne sich zu rühren.

„Das wissen wir erst, wenn der Schulleiter und Professor McGonagall mit ihrer Untersuchung fertig sind, aber es ist ziemlich wahrscheinlich." Er verschloss den Schrank wieder und glättete seine Roben. Sie waren angesengt, aber er hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt, sie zu wechseln. Außerdem musste er ein noch zugiger gewordenes Schloss versiegeln. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Überleben", sagte er dann. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich Lucius mit deiner Asche in einem Glas und einer Entschuldigung hätte gegenübertreten können."

Draco schloss die Augen und seufzte. „Entschuldigung."

„Wofür?", fragte Severus. „Dafür, dass du dich fast zu Asche hast verbrennen lassen? Dass du dich vor deinem Meister versteckt hast? Dass du Potter ein Malfoy-Geheimnis verraten hast?"

„Nein, ich entschuldige mich bei meinen Kindern, falls ich lange genug lebe, um welche zu haben", antwortete Draco. „Das wird ein höllischer Alptraum für sie."

Severus war im Begriff zu gehen, hielt aber bei ihm inne. „Du weißt, dass es keine Alpträume sind", sagte er sanft. „Es sind Erinnerungen."

Erinnerungen, weitergegeben durch Blut, wusste Draco. Seine Mutter hatte ihm erzählt, dass die merkwürdigen Leute in seinen Träumen und die schrecklichen Dinge, die ihnen geschahen, kein Ergebnis des Lesens von Horrorbüchern vor dem Schlafengehen waren. „Ich weiß", sagte er, „und das macht sie nur schlimmer."

TBC...

Authors Notes:  
1. scellean impervius – Altenglisch scell, shell (Schale), Latein impervius, impervious (undurchlässig)

Vielen Dank für die Reviews :-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Teil 9**

Das Frühstück wurde von den Hauselfen in den Gemeinschaftsräumen serviert, da zwei tote Drachen in der großen Halle lagen. Draco nahm den Kleineren der beiden unter die Lupe, wobei er das Grimoire in seinen Händen hielt. Nur ein paar Stunden zuvor hätten ihn diese spitzen Zähne fast zerfetzt und obwohl das Tier tot war, hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl.

„Geschieht dir recht, du hässliches Biest!", grummelte er und wandte den Blick ab.

Der Slytherintisch, der als einziges die Attacke heil überstanden hatte, da er gegen die Wand gerückt worden war, bot genügend Platz für die zahllosen Gläser, die sein Meister aufgestellt hatte. Draco lachte beinahe, als er ihre Größe sah. Die meisten waren so groß wie Erstklässler und in einige davon hätten sogar Crabbe oder Goyle locker hineingepasst. So große Behältnisse für Teile von Drachen zu verwenden grenzte ans Lächerliche, wenn man bedachte, dass diese oft in kleinen Fläschchen zu horrenden Preisen verkauft wurden. Es war ein bisschen wie teures Parfüm in Eimer zu schütten.

Der Tisch gab ihm auch die Möglichkeit, sein Grimoire abzulegen. Er schob ein paar Gläser zur Seite, legte das Buch hin, beugte sich etwas vor und blies sanft über das Schloss. Dieses klickte leise und sprang auf. Er schlug das Buch auf und blätterte zum Inhaltsverzeichnis, wo er die handgeschriebenen Notizen überflog, die das Buch in Kapitel und Kategorien einteilten. In der strengen Kursivschrift eines seiner entfernten Vorfahren fand er das Kapitel über Drachen und blätterte vor.

Skizzen von mehreren Drachen lagen nun vor ihm, ebenso von Hand gezeichnet und sorgfältig beschriftet. Er fand den Walisischen Grünling und las sich den Abschnitt durch, in dem beschrieben wurde, wie man den Drachen zerlegte. Er seufzte, als er die lange Liste sah.

„Es ist mir egal, wie viel du seufzt", sagte Severus, der hinter ihm aufgetaucht war und ein zusammengerolltes Bündel auf den Tisch legte. „Du wirst dich nicht davor drücken können!"

„Das ist es nicht", meinte Draco. „Ich glaube nur nicht, dass ich eine große Hilfe sein werde. Ich habe das noch nie gemacht und es sieht kompliziert aus."

„Es ist kompliziert", sagte Snape. Er rollte das Bündel auseinander und enthüllte merkwürdig geformte schwarze Messer, die normale Zauberer vor Ekel hätten zurückschrecken lassen. „Aber du solltest das nicht als Prüfung deiner Fähigkeiten ansehen. Ich habe auch noch nie einen auseinandergenommen."

„Noch nie?" Draco riss die Augen auf. „Mutter hat es ein paar Mal gemacht. Na ja, an Teilen von Drachen."

Snape warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Ich muss zugeben, dass Narcissas mit ihren Kenntnissen über den illegalen Drachenhandel eine bessere Lehrerin für dies hier wäre. Natürlich hat sie nie zuvor einen ganzen Drachen seziert und sie hasst es, sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen, also würdest du trotzdem das Schneiden übernehmen müssen. Nimm das hier!" Er drückte Draco ein Glas mit einem Messingdeckel in die Hand. „Und fang mit den Zähnen an."

Draco verzog das Gesicht, schlurfte zurück zu dem Drachen und kniete sich neben ihn hin. Das Maul war weit genug geöffnet, so dass er die Zähne problemlos entfernen konnte, aber er sprach trotzdem einen Risana, um es noch etwas weiter zu öffnen und dann einen Bracchia, damit es nicht wieder zuklappte. Er holte tief Luft, um sich zu sammeln, dann packte er den ersten Zahn und schnitt mit dem Messer die Wurzeln durch.

Plötzlich begann der Kopf heftig zu zittern und sich in seine Richtung zu neigen. Draco ließ das Messer mit einem Schrei fallen, robbte rückwärts und schlug mit dem Kopf gegen die Tischkante. Severus drehte sich mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand um, hielt aber inne und sah zu wie der Kopf noch ein paar Mal hin und her schwankte, bevor er mit einem Krachen wieder zur Ruhe kam, als der Kiefer, der den Bracchia nicht überwinden konnte, brach.

„Selbst wenn sie tot sind, beißen sie reflexartig zu", murmelte er, „Faszinierend."

Auf dem Boden, zu Füßen seines Masters, begann Draco wieder zu atmen. „Faszinierend... oh, ja."

„Also, mach weiter!", befahl Severus. „Ich denke nicht, dass er dir jetzt noch weiter Ärger machen wird."

Draco schaute schockiert nach oben. „Du erwartest jetzt doch nicht wirklich, dass ich meine Hand da rein stecke!"

„Aber sicher", bestätigte Severus. „Also mach weiter. Wir machen erst Feierabend, wenn wir mit diesem fertig sind."

Draco hätte darüber noch streiten können, aber er wusste, dass sein Meister letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen hatte und mit einem zornigen Snape stritt man nicht. Er hob das Messer vom Boden auf, kratzte den letzten Rest Mut zusammen und ging langsam auf den Kopf zu. Er setzte das Messer wieder an dem Zahn an, stach wieder in die Wurzel und schloss seine Augen. Nichts passierte und er konnte den Zahn leicht ziehen.

„Ich denke, sie beißen nur einmal", verkündete er, teilweise um seinen Meister zu informieren, teilweise um seine Nerven zu beruhigen. „Es ist nur ein Reflex, aber sei bei den Krallen vorsichtig."

„Ordnungsgemäß notiert", sagte Snape trocken, aber Draco sah, dass er trotzdem etwas in das Grimoire schrieb.

Einen Zahn nach dem anderen zog Draco und ließ sie in das Glas zu seinen Füßen fallen. Die eng anliegenden und strengen Roben, die Severus ihm gekauft hatte, blieben an den Zähnen hängen, also zog er sie aus und warf sie in einem Haufen zu Boden. Da das Drachenherz nicht mehr schlug, bluteten die Löcher nicht sehr stark, aber trotzdem waren seine Hände und Arme mit Blut bedeckt. Der letzte Zahn saß fest, also packte er ihn mit beiden Händen und lehnte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht dagegen, riss ihn dann mit einem Stück Zahnfleisch heraus, wobei Blut auf sein Gesicht und seine Kleidung spritzte.

„Fertig", knirschte er, warf den Zahn zu den anderen und verschloss das Glas.

„Jetzt die Augen!", befahl Severus, ohne seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen. Er hatte ein dünnes Messer benutzt, um durch die Drachenhaut über dem rechten Fuß zu stoßen, schnitt einen ordentlichen Kreis, bevor er sich über das Bein zum Bauch vorgearbeitet hatte. Er war fast fertig mit dem Häuten des Beines. „Und versuch, sie in einem Stück herauszubekommen!"

„Gut...", murmelte Draco, brachte das Glas voller Zähne zum Tisch und holte sich ein leeres. Er ging zu seinem Grimoire und überflog die Anweisungen zum Entfernen der Augen.

„Häuten ... Flügel ...Flammentasche in der Speiseröhre, das muss ich mir später ansehen", murmelte er. „Zähne, Zunge, ah ja... Augen: ‚Mit bloßen Händen die Finger in die Augenhöhle pressen und das Auge herausziehen. Die Sehnen durchschneiden, um es frei zu bekommen. Am besten in Drachenblut konservieren.'"

Auch wenn es sich eklig anhörte, war es dennoch besser, als seine Hände wieder in das Maul des Drachen zu stecken. Er ging zum Drachenkörper zurück und stellte das Glas auf den Boden. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er nicht beide Hände benutzen konnte, wenn er sein Messer in der Hand hielt. Er nahm das Messer vorsichtig zwischen die Zähne, rollte seine Ärmel weiter nach oben und öffnete das Lid des Drachen.

Er zwängte seine Finger zwischen Auge und Knochen und verzog das Gesicht, als warmer Schleim und Blut durch seine Finger sickerte. Seine Hände waren nun ganz hinter dem Auge verschwunden, aber er fühlte noch nicht den hinteren Teil des Auges, also drückte er seine Arme bis zum Ellenbogen hinein. Endlich berührten seine Finger den gewünschten Teil und er zog das Auge langsam zu sich. Das Auge rutschte einfach aus der Höhle, aber er musste es auf einem Arm balancieren, um die Sehnen durchschneiden zu können, die es mit dem Gehirn verbanden. Schleim, Blut und eine weißliche Flüssigkeit flossen aus dem Auge und in seine Kleidung. Nachdem er das zweite Auge auch entfernt hatte, war seine Kleidung pitschnass.

„Augen sind draußen", teilte er mit und stellte das Glas auf den Tisch. Er streckte seine Arme und zog sein Hemd aus und war nun nur noch mit seiner Hose und Schuhen bekleidet.

„Dann schneide seine Pedota heraus", wies ihn Severus an.

Draco blinzelte. Was zur Hölle war eine Pedota? Er ging wieder zu seinem Grimoire und schaute sich die Skizze an. Er musste die Augen arg zusammenkneifen, um die kleine Schrift mit den Linien zu den entsprechenden Teilen lesen zu können. „Pedota", sagte er zu dem Buch und ein einzelnes Wort leuchtete auf. Er folgte der Linie bis zum Maul des Drachen, zu einem Punkt direkt über dem Rachen, wo der Drache einen kleinen Knochenvorsprung hatte, der heiß genug war, um die Gase zu entzünden, die der Drache zum Feuerspucken ausstieß.

Sein Mund klappte erschrocken auf und Draco starrte erst Snape und dann den Kiefer des Drachen an, der immer noch durch seinen Zauber offen gehalten wurde. Ja, er hatte die Zähne gezogen, aber wenn er reflexartig beißen konnte, konnte er vielleicht auch reflexartig schlucken. Außerdem konnte man darin nicht einmal gebückt stehen.

„Du willst, dass ich in das Maul dieses Dings krieche?", fragte er und versuchte seine Stimme neutral zu halten, was ihm aber gewaltig misslang. „Du wirst mich aus seinem Magen schneiden müssen, wenn ich versuche ..."

„Du selbst wirst in diesen Gläser landen, wenn du es nicht machst", drohte Snape, der gerade durch den Beinknochen schnitt, um einen Fuß zu lösen. „Mein Vorrat an reinem Blut ist fast aufgebraucht, und ich vermute, dass deines auch ausreichen wird."

Zu geschockt über die Beleidigung seines Blutes um zu antworten, zog Draco fast seinen Zauberstab, um seinen Meister zu verhexen. Dass er Wyvernblut besaß, war kein Grund, über seinen Stammbaum herzuziehen. Aber es war ihm schon klar, dass Severus einfach nicht in der Laune war, mit einem emotionalen Malfoy zu diskutieren und der Meister der Zaubertränke konnte auch beleidigend barsch mit seinem Vater sein. Und jetzt einen Wutanfall zu bekommen, würde nicht funktionieren, nicht wenn Snape Lucius' wesentlich heftigere Anfälle gewohnt war. Draco schmollte zornig, griff das längste Messer, das auf dem Tisch lag und stellte sich vor das Maul des Drachen. Er starrte in die dunkle Höhle, von der er Tags zuvor fast gefressen worden wäre. Jetzt da er wusste, wonach er suchen musste, entdeckte er das leichte Glühen der Pedota im hinteren Teil des Mauls.

Mit einer Grimasse packte er das Messer fester, kniete sich hin und tippte vorsichtig die Zunge des Drachen an. Nichts geschah. Stück für Stück kroch er in das Maul, achtete auf jede mögliche Muskelbewegung, irgendein Zucken der Zunge. Er tröstete sich damit, dass das lange Offenstehen des Maules es wenigstens ausgetrocknet hatte und das Kriechen somit einfacher und weniger eklig machte.

Als er den Rachen erreichte, geschah nichts Schlimmes. Der vorstehende Knochen war warm, aber nicht zu heiß, so dass er ihn anfassen und herausschneiden konnte. Zu seiner Überraschung glühte die Pedota weiter. Noch mehr Blut rann seine Hände und Arme hinunter und ein wenig tropfte auch auf seinen Rücken, als er sich auf den Rückweg machte.

„Merlin, er ist in seinem Maul!"

Ach, das Trio. Wundervoll. Draco zog ein finsteres Gesicht, als er aufstand, seine unappetitliche Beute in einer Hand und das Messer in der anderen. Ron sah nur überrascht aus, weil Draco aus dem Drachenmaul kam. Aber ihren Gesichtern nach zu schließen, hatten weder Hermine noch Harry je gesehen, wie ein Drache auseinandergenommen wurde.

Grüne Augen. Draco stockte der Atem als Harrys Augen sich ihm zuwandten. Heute wirkten sie noch intensiver als sonst, fast fiebrig. Für einen Moment vergaß er, dass seine Hände voller Blut waren, und er strich sich eine Strähne, die ihm ins Gesicht gefallen war, zurück und hinterließ dunkelrote Streifen in seinem hellblonden Haar.

„Habt ihr keinen Unterricht?", fragte er, als er an ihnen vorbeiging.

„Der Unterricht fällt heute aus", antwortete Hermine und warf ihr Haar zurück. „Dumbledore sagte, wir sollen hierher kommen."

„Kannst du nicht zurück in sein Maul?", fragte Ron als er sich nach einem Platz zum Hinsetzen umsah. Alle Stühle waren während der Attacke zu Kleinholz verarbeitet worden. „Vielleicht schluckt er dich ja? Wenn er nicht schon tot wäre, würde er vielleicht an einer Vergiftung sterben!"

„Ron ...", begann Hermine.

„Du bist voller Blut!", stellte Harry plötzlich fest und betrachtete Draco von oben bis unten.

Es verunsicherte ihn, beim Arbeiten beobachtet zu werden, daher wurde Draco etwas rot, strich sich das Haar wieder zurück und verursachte damit einen Streifen auf seiner Backe. Er konnte nicht anders, als sich Harrys Kleidung anzuschauen: merkwürdige Muggelkleidung, die so aussah, als wäre sie ihm fast zu klein. „Das ist nichts", antwortete er schließlich und schaute weg, als er die immer noch glühende Pedota in das Glas tat.

„Ja, das ist schon in Ordnung, Harry", meinte Ron. „Ich habe gehört, dunkle Zauberer baden darin. Das ist wie Muttermilch für sie."

„Natürlich ist es das", sagte Draco. „Ich habe es die letzten Wochen so vermisst. Wie sieht's aus, Weasley? Deine Schwester wäre gerade gut genug und deine Familie hat ja genügend Kinder..."

„Halt dich von Ginny fern!", brüllte Ron. Hermine und Harry sahen Ron schockiert an. Er schien die Drohung todernst zu nehmen… „Ich schwöre bei Merlin, wenn ich euch auch nur im gleichen Raum sehe..."

„Genug!" Snape trat hinter dem Drachenkopf hervor, zwei Klauen in seinen Händen. „Wenn der Schulleiter meint, Sie drei hierher schicken zu müssen", sagte er und starrte sie missbilligend an, „dann setzen Sie sich gefälligst hin und seien Sie ruhig! Draco, schäl jetzt die Schuppen von seinem Gesicht!"

Snape verließ die große Halle mit mehreren Gläsern voller Drachenteile, die er wahrscheinlich in den Kerker brachte. Ron und Hermine setzten sich auf den Boden. Sie öffnete ihre Tasche und zog ein Buch heraus. Ron stöhnte und beschwerte sich, sie würde zu viel lernen. Harry stand immer noch und starrte auf das Blut, das Dracos Hände und Gesicht bedeckte, beobachtete ungeniert jede seiner Bewegungen. Ron bemerkte es, aber seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen glaubte er, dass Harry pflichtbewusst den dunklen Zauberer im Auge behielt. Unter Harrys Blick fühlte Draco, wie sein Gesicht zu glühen begann und er drehte sich, um sich mit den Skizzen in seinem Buch zu beschäftigen. Er wollte nichts sagen, um nicht wieder von Ron verspottet zu werden, aber Potters Blick weckte den Wunsch in ihm, er könne sich etwas überziehen. Er fluchte insgeheim, weil sein Umhang im Kerker war und seine Roben zu zerfetzt, um sie überzuziehen und begann im Buch nach Anweisungen zu suchen, wie man einen Drachen schuppte.

„Das ist dein Grimoire?", fragte Harry leise.

Draco erstarrte mit einem Keuchen. „Verdammt, schleich dich nicht so an!", flüsterte er und blickte aus dem Augenwinkel zu Harry, der über seine Schulter schaute. Er rückte zur Seite, als Harry sich über das Buch beugte, griff aber schnell nach Potters Handgelenk, als dieser das Buch anfassen wollte.

„Fass es nicht an!", warnte ihn Draco. „Es ist verflucht ... niemand außer uns Malfoys kann es anfassen."

„Nicht einmal deine Mutter?", fragte Harry.

„Doch, sie schon. Vater musste nur sein Blut mit ihr teilen, das ist alles." Er bemerkte, dass er immer noch Harrys Handgelenk hielt und zögerte einen Moment. Im Vergleich war seine Hand bleich und obwohl er nicht viel kleiner war als Harry, sah seine Hand neben Harrys sehr zerbrechlich aus. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass sie als Erstklässer etwa gleich groß gewesen waren und fragte sich, wie Potter es fertig gebracht hatte, jetzt, in ihrem siebten Jahr, größer zu werden als er. Seine Fingerspitzen glitten über Harrys Haut, als er ihn losließ und sich wieder dem Buch widmete.

„Wer hat diese gezeichnet?", fragte Harry und schaute sich die Skizzen an. „Sie sind wunderschön."

„Eine meiner Ahninnen", antwortete Draco. „Da ist eine Signatur. Jeannette d'Abadie Malfoy." Er wurde leiser, als er überlegte, wie bekannt der Name ihm doch vorkam. Er brachte ein Gefühl von heftiger Klaustrophobie, kaltem Stein und Eisengitter hervor. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto lebendiger wurde seine Erinnerung, bis er sie auf dem Bauch liegend in ihrer Gefängniszelle sah, wie sie Blut hustete. In einem seiner immer wiederkehrenden Albträumen konnte er alles fühlen, was sie während ihres Todes gefühlt hatte.

„Muggel haben sie getötet", murmelte er. „Sie haben sie gefoltert, bis sie die erbärmlichen Geschichten über den Teufel zugab, die sie hören wollten. Sie starb, während sie auf ihre Exekution wartete." Sanft fuhr er die Umrisse eines Flügels nach. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie diese gezeichnet hat."

Harry schwieg einige Sekunden lang. „Du kennst deine Familie so gut ..."

„Nur ihre letzten Momente." Er nahm eines der kürzeren Messer fest in seine Hand. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, selbst wenn die kleinen Gryffindors herumsitzen können und einen freien Tag haben, ich habe zu arbeiten."

Harry warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und setzte sich dann zu seinen Freunden. Er hustete ein paar Mal und winkte Hermines besorgtes Geschnatter ab.

Draco kehrte zum Drachenkopf zurück und begann, eine Schuppe nach der anderen abzulösen. Er glitt mit der Messerschneide unter die Schuppe, zog sie zu sich und schnitt den zarten Hautlappen durch, der die Schuppe festhielt. Dann konnte er die Schuppe in das Glas legen und zur nächsten übergehen. Dass ihm das Blut über die Finger rann, überraschte ihn nicht. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass Gesichtswunden stark bluteten und das war bei Drachen nicht anders, obgleich das Herz nicht mehr schlug. Obwohl das Drachenblut schon zu gerinnen begann und sich abgekühlt hatte, lief es ihm immer noch warm über Arme und Schultern, da das Blut eines lebendigen Drachen kochendheiß war. Da er seine Arme heben musste, um an die höheren Schuppen zu kommen, waren seine Brust und sein Rücken auch bald voller Blut. Ein paar Tropfen schafften es sogar bis zu seinem Bauch und zu der Hose.

Ein Lehrling zu sein bedeutete, die Drecksarbeit zu machen, die der Meister nicht machen wollte. Als er versuchte das Blut daran zu hindern, ihm in die Augen zu laufen und dort zu brennen, tröstete er sich mit dem Gedanken, dass es als gesund angesehen wurde, in Drachenblut zu baden. Natürlich sollte das Blut heiß und dampfend sein und die Person, die sich darin badete, ein guter Zauberer, der ihn getötet hatte. In all den Geschichten, die er gelesen hatte, schlachteten dunkle Zauberer Drachen nicht ab, sondern weideten sie nur wie Aasfresser aus.

Was nicht ganz falsch war. „Lieber ein Aasfresser", überlegte er, als er eine weitere Schuppe löste, „als ein gerösteter Zauberer."

Ein donnerähnlicher Knall und Hermines plötzlicher Schrei führte dazu, dass er sich vor Schreck fast den Finger abgeschnitten hätte. Er drehte sich um und sah sie kopfüber in der Luft hängen, gefangen in einem Wirbel schwarzen Windes. Ihre Arme und Beine wirbelten wie Mühlflügel um sie herum und sie schrie. Unter ihr versuchte Harry ihre Hand zu packen, aber die dunklen Kräfte, die sie in diese Lage gebracht hatten, schleuderten seine Hand mit purer Energie weg. Rons Levitationsspruch zerschellte wirkungslos an der Oberfläche. Draco folgte dem Wirbel mit seinen Augen zu seinem dünnen Ende, und stellte fest, dass er seinen Ursprung im Grimoire hatte.

„Mmh …", grübelte er. „So sieht der Fluch also aus. Kein Wunder, dass Severus sagt, die Magie der Malfoys sei auffällig."

„Malfoy!", brüllte Ron über seine Schulter. „Hol sie runter!"

„Es ist ihre eigene Schuld", murmelte Draco. Er war eher daran interessiert, die alten Seiten vor möglichem Schaden zu schützen, daher näherte er sich dem Wirbel so weit es ging, ohne dass der Wind seine Haut berührte, fasste um den Rüssel herum, packte die beiden Enden des Buches und versuchte es mit aller Kraft zu schließen. Aber je stärker er drückte, desto stärker wurde der Wind, schleuderte Hermine heftig umher und hielt das Buch geöffnet. Je weiter er es schloss desto heftiger blies es durch den langsam kleiner werdenden Spalt. Die letzten Zentimeter waren unmöglich zu überwinden.

Warme Arme griffen um ihn herum und vor Überraschung ließ er fast los. Er spürte hinter sich einen festen Körper und als er über seine Schulter sah, entdeckte er, dass Harry hinter ihm stand und seine Hände auf Dracos legte.

„Schließ es weiter", sagte Harry und half Draco zu drücken.

Mit Harrys Hilfe begann sich das Buch langsam zu schließen. Der Großteil des Windes griff Hermine noch heftiger an, aber ein Teil wirbelte auch um die beiden Sucher. Draco presste sich schutzsuchend fest gegen Harrys Körper und hörte sein heftiges Schnaufen.

Endlich klappte das Buch zu. Hermine fiel in Rons ausgestreckte Arme, aber ihr Gewicht ließ sie beide zu Boden gehen. Der Rothaarige stöhnte und blitzte Draco böse an. „Du mieses, hinterhältiges Frettchen. Das hast du absichtlich gemacht!"

Als Harry sah, dass Ron den Boden nach seinem verlorengegangenen Zauberstab absuchte, trat er zwischen ihn und Draco. „Es ist nicht seine Schuld, Ron. Das war das Buch, es kann von niemandem außer seiner Familie angefasst werden."

„Und du hast Hermine nicht gewarnt?", blaffte Ron ihn an. „Du weißt, dass sie keinem offenen Buch widerstehen kann."

Draco warf ihr einen Todesblick zu, als er sein Grimoire wieder hinlegte. „Die Welt dreht sich nicht um deine armseligen Zwangsneurosen. Du solltest lernen, von Dingen fernzubleiben, die nicht dir gehören. Du hast Glück, dass der Fluch dich nicht erwürgt hat."

„Als würde dir das etwas ausmachen", brüllte Ron, der es aufgab nach seinem Zauberstab zu suchen und aufstand. Er sah aus, als sei er bereit, dies mit den Fäusten zu klären. „Du würdest sie wahrscheinlich am liebsten zerhacken. Menschliche Körperteile..."

„Quatsch", meinte Draco spöttisch, blieb aber trotzdem hinter Harry stehen. „Ihr Blut ist kaum rein genug für unsere Zwecke."

Harry blickte ihn über die Schulter böse an. „Halt die Klappe Malfoy! Blut spielt keine Rolle und du weißt das."

„Blut ist alles, Potter! Hast du das immer noch nicht verstanden?"

„Wie kannst du so verdammt blind sein?", schrie Harry und drehte sich zu ihm um, womit er Draco erschreckte, der einen Schritt zurück machte. „Hermine ist das klügste Mädchen in der Schule. Die Muggelgeborenen bringen die gleichen Leistungen wie alle anderen auch. Wie kannst du immer noch denken, dass Blut eine Rolle spielt?"

„Weil es so ist und ich werde nicht mit jemandem diskutieren, der nichts über die Geschichte der Welt gelernt hat, die er beschützen soll!", zischte Draco. „Ich weiß, du hast kein Grimoire, aber du könntest wenigstens..."

„Das Grimoire?"

Draco hielt inne und alle schauten zu Hermine, die endlich wieder zu Atem gekommen war. Sie schnaufte noch und hustete ein paar Mal, während sie sich beruhigte. Sie nahm Rons angebotenen Arm, um sich aufzustützen.

„Das Buch?", sagte sie und schwankte auf ihre Füße. „Das Buch hat das gemacht?"

„Es ist geschützt gegen Diebe und Schnüffler", sagte Draco ohne Mitleid. „Wenigstens hat es dich nicht vergiftet. Das ist ein Fluch, der bevorzugt bei Büchern angewandt wird."

„Aber das ist ..." Sie starrte ihn voller Ekel an. „Was stimmt mit euch dunklen Zauberern nicht? Ihr verflucht Dinge, so dass niemand sie anfassen kann. Ihr bringt nur Gift hervor, benutzt Magie, die euch töten könnte... das ist keine Art, Magie zu benutzen."

„Du kannst nicht erschaffen ohne zu töten", meinte Draco und klang, als zitiere er etwas. „Du kannst Magie nicht verwenden ohne bereit zu sein, etwas von dir zu opfern. Es ist wohl kaum meine Schuld, dass du das nicht verstehst."

„Du brauchst gar nicht zu versuchen, dich hinter philosophischen Phrasen zu verstecken!", schrie sie ihn an. „Du magst es, Schmerzen zu bereiten. Du liebst es zu töten. Du lächelst, wann immer du daran denkst!"

„Hermine ...", beschwichtigte Harry, trat näher und hob beruhigend eine Hand. Sie ignorierte ihn.

„Alle von deiner Art sagen, sie seien nur Reflektionen von normalen Zauberern, die Dunkelheit zu ihrem Licht", fuhr sie fort. „Ich habe die Bücher in der Verbotenen Abteilung gelesen. Ich habe eure Bücher gelesen. Ich habe gelesen, wie ihr versucht, die abscheulichen Dinge, die ihr tut, weg zu erklären."

Ron schaute auf sie herab. „Du hast dunkle Bücher gelesen ...?"

Sie hörte ihn nicht, so sehr war sie auf Draco fixiert. „Es ist nichts als Stolz und Arroganz. Ihr verdreht die Welt so, dass es euch passt, tötet Leute, die anders sind ..."

„Du liebe Güte", flüsterte Draco, eher von ihrem Temperament beeindruckt als von ihren Worten. „Die Ironie macht das Ganze fast lustig."

„... eure Magie fühlt sich sogar schmutzig an", fuhr sie fort. „Kein Wunder, dass sie euch dunkel nennen. Eure Magie ist wie Teer oder Schlamm - selbst nach dem Reinigungsritual fühle ich mich immer noch schmutzig. Ich wünschte…"

„Du hast dunkle Magie gelernt?", fragte Ron, trat einen Schritt zurück und starrte sie finster an, sein Mund eine dünne Linie.

Hermine erstarrte. Der Vorwurf in Rons Stimme schnitt durch ihre Wut hindurch und erinnerte sie daran, wo sie war. Sie riss ihre Augen auf, als ihr klar wurde, was sie gesagt hatte und schlug die Hand vor den Mund, als ob sie es so zurücknehmen könnte. „Ron... ich wollte nicht..."

„Du hast mich angelogen." Er starrte sie genauso wütend an wie sie es mit Draco getan hatte. „Als du gesagt hast, du wärst in der Bibliothek, hast du in Wirklichkeit dunkle Magie gelernt?!"

„Nicht immer", verteidigte sie sich. „Aber ich konnte Harry doch nicht alleine lassen und ich wollte wirklich wissen... Ich meine... ich wusste nicht..."

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es böse ist und du hast mir nicht geglaubt?", fragte Ron und wurde immer wütender. „Nur weil du so viel liest, denkst du, dass du verdammt noch mal alles weißt?"

Beleidigt runzelte sie die Stirn und straffte ihren Rücken. „Wie soll ich dir glauben, wenn du mir nichts erzählst? Du hast nur gesagt, ich solle keine Fragen stellen und dass Bescheid wissen wollen ebenso schlimm sei wie…"

„Was geht hier vor?" klang Snapes Stimme durch die Halle, als er zurückkam. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für jeden von Ihnen, weil sie so laut waren. Wenn sie Ihren Mund nicht halten können, dann hinaus mit Ihnen!"

„Okay!", sagte Ron drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und stürmte aus der Halle.

„Oh, bei aller Liebe...", murmelte Hermine, bückte sich und sammelte ihre Bücher ein. „Ron! Ron, warte!"

Als sie hinter ihm herrannte, dachte Draco, dass sie eher aussah als wolle sie streiten und nicht sich entschuldigen. „Ich fürchte, du hast deine Freunde verloren", sagte er zu Harry.

„Früher oder später musste das ja passieren", seufzte Harry und lehnte sich an den Tisch. „Seit Tagen streiten sie schon. In ein oder zwei Wochen wird alles wieder in Ordnung sein."

Snape kam zu ihnen und legte ein Bündel Handtücher auf den Tisch. „Um was ging es?"

„Granger hat versucht, das Buch zu lesen", erklärte Draco. „Es hat sie so herumgewirbelt , dass ihr die Luft weggeblieben ist."

„Ah... ich verstehe", meinte Snape. „Und Weasley hat nicht versucht dich zu töten?"

„Er wollte, aber Potter hat sich dazwischengestellt und ihn aufgehalten." Draco schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln. „Es spricht vielleicht doch etwas dafür, die eigene Kultur nicht zu verstehen, würde ich sagen."

„Mmh." Snape blickte zu Harry, der finster zurückstarrte. „Wenigstens einer nimmt die Empfehlung des Schulleiters ernst." Er wendete sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

„Was?", wollte Harry wissen. „Keine Punkte für Gryffindor dafür, dass ich ein guter Bodyguard bin?"

Snape schaute kurz zurück. „Seien Sie nicht naiv. Sie könnten die Welt retten und würden trotzdem keine Punkte von mir bekommen."

Harry knurrte schon fast, als er zusah, wie Snape hinter dem Drachenkörper verschwand. „Wie zur Hölle hältst du es aus, mit ihm zu arbeiten?"

„Man gewöhnt sich daran", antwortete Draco und öffnete sein Buch wieder. Er bemerkte, dass Harry nach wie vor wütend aussah, also holte er tief Luft und lehnte sich an den Tisch. „Wenn du seine Beleidigungen ignorierst und siehst, was er wirklich macht, ist er eigentlich ziemlich fair."

„Nur wenn du ein Slytherin bist. Er ist gemein, kleinlich und absolut schrecklich zu allen."

„Na ja, er gibt nur das zurück, was er erhalten hat." Draco schaute zu ihm hoch. „Willst du nicht deinen Freunden hinterher?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, setzte sich auf den Tisch und ließ seine Beine über die Kante baumeln. „Nein, ich würde es nur schlimmer machen, außerdem sollte einer von uns bei dir bleiben."

„Wie du willst. Vielleicht willst du dich sauber machen. Du hast überall Blut kleben."

„Was?" Harry stöhnte, als er seine Kleidung und Hände ansah, die verschmutzt waren, wo er Draco berührt hatte.

Währenddessen fing Draco wieder an, den Drachen zu schuppen, konnte es aber nicht vermeiden, alle paar Minuten aus dem Augenwinkel zu Potter zu sehen. In der darauffolgenden Stunde merkte Draco, dass ohne die Ablenkung von Ron und Hermine, Harry bleich und erschöpft aussah. Sein Kopf nickte zu einer Seite und er lehnte sich lustlos an die Wand hinter ihm, bewegte sich kaum, hustete nur ab und zu. Nach einer Weile bemerkte Potter seinen Blick und starrte zurück.

Draco zuckte zusammen. Harrys Blick war nicht nur durchdringend. Seine Augen schienen zu brennen. Im Kontrast zu seiner bleichen Haut glitzerten seine Augen wie Smaragde und schienen fast zu glühen. Noch bizarrer war, dass Draco Harrys keuchenden Atem durch die ganze Halle hören konnte und er fragte sich, ob Potter nur krank war oder etwas während des sechsten Schuljahrs geschehen war. ‚Vielleicht hatte ihn ein Werwolf gebissen', dachte er. Dafür würde die harte Atmung sprechen, besonders da in ein paar Nächten Vollmond war. Wenn das wahr war, war es kein Wunder, dass Potter des Nachts ruhelos durch das Schloss strich und auf den Ländereien in einem Schneesturm herumschlich. Aber Dumbledore würde es ihm als Wolf nicht erlauben, in der Nacht herumzuschleichen. Er verwarf die Idee, als er die letzte Schuppe entfernte.

Als er fertig war, sah das Gesicht der großen Echse eher wie eine exotische Speise aus als wie ein Drache. Vollkommen gehäutet und mit den nun weggeschnittenen Merkmalen, war es nur noch ein großer Fleischberg. Nutzloses Fleisch, erinnerte er sich. Drachenmuskeln gaben leckere Steaks, man konnte sie aber nicht für Zaubertränke verwenden. Nur die Knochen, Sehnen, und Organe waren neben der Haut und den spitzen Teilen verwendbar.

„Mmh, ich frage mich, ob wir die Elfen dazu bringen können, ihn für uns zu zerlegen", überlegte er.

Ein dumpfer Laut ließ ihn zu Harry schauen, der vom Tisch gesprungen war und etwas schwankte, als er in Richtung Tür ging. Er hielt sich mit einer Hand am Tisch fest und hatte die andere auf seine Stirn gelegt. Seine Augen hatte er starr auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Verlässt mein Bodyguard mich schon?", rief Draco ihm zu.

„Ich komm in ein paar Minuten wieder", sagte Harry mit einem Stöhnen. „Ich muss nur auf die Toilette, das ist alles."

Draco schaute ihm nach, aber nach einem scharfen Kommentar seines Meisters arbeitete er weiter. Jede Drachenschuppe wog etwa so viel wie eine Galleone. Zusammen in einem Glas waren sie so schwer, dass man sie nicht bewegen konnte. Sie klirrten aneinander, als er sie mit einem Zauber schweben ließ und sie neben der schnell-getrockneten Drachenhaut, die sein Meister aufgehängt hatte, abstellte. Da das getrocknete Blut auf seinem Körper anfing zu jucken, machte er eine kleine Pause, um sich mit einem der Handtücher zu reinigen. Die gesamte große Halle stank nach Blut, der schwere Kupfergeruch war überwältigend und jetzt verstand er auch, warum er und Snape nicht gefrühstückt hatten. Er hätte sich nur übergeben müssen.

Weswegen Harry wahrscheinlich gegangen war, dachte er. Er schaute zu dem Tisch, auf dem Harry gesessen hatte und entdeckte eine kleine Phiole. Mit gerunzelter Stirn nahm er sie in die Hand. Ein hellblauer Rest klebte noch an den Seiten. Er wusste, dass die Phiole nicht aus Snapes Lager stammte, also was machte Potter mit merkwürdigen Zaubertränken?

Außerhalb der Halle zerbrach Glas und zersplitterte auf dem Boden, gefolgt von einem überraschten Schrei von Harry. Mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand hatte sich Draco in Bewegung gesetzt, bevor der Schrei verhallt war.

Nur ein paar Meter von der Tür entfernt lag Harry am Boden. Er hatte sich auf einen Arm gestützt und suchte mit der anderen Hand blindlings nach seiner Brille. Der Boden um ihn herum und auch er selbst war von den Scherben des nächsten Fensters bedeckt.

„Halt still!" Draco entdeckte die Brille, zauberte sie in Harrys Hand und dann das ganze Glas in eine Ecke.

Anstatt aufzustehen, stöhnte Harry auf und rollte sich auf seinen Rücken. Sein Gesicht und seine Hände waren voller kleiner Schnitte, aber Harrys totenbleiches Gesicht und der beschleunigte Atem, sagten Draco, dass da etwas Ernsteres war als nur ein zerbrochenes Fenster. Er kniete sich neben Harry und schaute nach unten, als seine Finger etwas Feuchtes auf dem Boden spürten. Eine kleine weiße Pfütze hatte sich um eine zerbrochene Phiole gebildet.

„Was zur Hölle?", murmelte Draco.

„Med... Medi... Med..." Harry verschluckte sich an den Wörtern. „Pomfrey ..." Sein Atem klang rau und er begann zu zittern.

„Medizin, richtig." So wie es aussah, hatte Harry nichts mehr übrig, was auch immer Pomfrey ihm verschrieben hatte, das Fenster war zerbrochen und er hatte die letzte Phiole genau in dem Moment fallen lassen, als er sie benötigte. Er entschied, sich später um das Fenster zu sorgen. Er riss ein Stück Stoff von Harrys Kleidung ab, warf es über die Flüssigkeit, damit es so viel wie möglich davon aufsaugen konnte. Der Stoff wurde kaum feucht. Er hielt es hoch und zuckte zusammen, als Harrys Zittern heftiger wurde. Er hatte keine Zeit ihn zum Krankenflügel zu bringen.

„Atme tief ein, Potter!" Er spannte das Stück Stoff über Harrys Mund, aber seine kurzatmigen Schluchzer konnten die Dämpfe nicht schnell genug einatmen. Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Also legte er sich neben Harry und holte tief Luft. Dann atmete Draco über dem Tuch aus und musste husten als er ungewollt die Dämpfe einatmete, trotzdem zwängte er weiterhin seinen Atem in Potter.

Synchron atmete er aus, wenn Potter einatmete und drehte seinen Kopf weg, um bei dessen Ausatmen die Dämpfe nicht abzubekommen. Etwa beim siebten Mal begann Harry weniger zu zittern und konnte tiefer einatmen. Er legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter, um sich zu stützen, da er sich fühlte, als würde er fallen. Obwohl Harry besser aussah, atmete Draco noch ein paar Minuten lang für ihn und Potter tat nichts, um ihn zu stoppen. Er zog ihn sogar etwas näher und Draco krabbelte über ihn, um besser an ihn heranzukommen.

Schließlich lehnte sich Draco aber auf einen Arm zurück, wischte sich die Medizin mit dem Handrücken von seinem Mund und verschmierte Blut auf seinen Lippen.

„Besser?"

Harry atmete wieder gleichmäßig und nickte einmal. Er sah immer noch bleich und müde aus, aber bei Weitem nicht mehr so schlimm wie vorher.

„Ja." Harry setzte seine Brille auf und holte tief Luft. „Was hast du getan? HLW?"

„Was?" Draco neigte den Kopf. „Du konntest es nicht schlucken, also habe ich es dir eingehaucht. Es ist wahrscheinlich besser, wenn du zu Pomfrey gehst, du konntest nicht die volle Dosis einnehmen."

„Oh..." Er setzte sich, soweit es ging, auf seinen Ellenbogen auf, da Draco immer noch über ihm kniete und schaute ihn neugierig an. „Danke."

Nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt trafen sich ihre Augen. Komischerweise zuckte Draco dieses Mal nicht zurück. Harrys Augen waren weit davon entfernt ihn abzustoßen, sie schienen so einladend zu sein, zogen ihn in ihren Bann. „Du musst dich nur daran erinnern, sicherzugehen, dass niemand mich dafür verantwortlich macht. Wieder ein Unfall und wieder wir beide ... Der Prophet wird schreiben, ich wolle dich töten."

„Versuchst du es?"

Draco blinzelte. „Nein. Ich …" Seine Stimme erstarb, als Potter ihn anstarrte und er war sich nur vage bewusst, dass er wie erstarrt war. Er fühlte sich, als würde er treiben, gedämpfte Stimmen hallten um ihn herum, Snapes, Dumbledores, seine Mutter... er hörte, wie sein Vater ihm erklärte, dass er ein voll anerkannter Walpurgis-Ritter war, aber jede Initialisierungszeremonie musste bis zur nächsten Walpurgisnacht warten...

„Walpurgis-Ritter?", fragte Harry.

Plötzlich wurde Draco sich bewusst, dass seine Gedanken durchstöbert wurden und er schrie auf, drehte seinen Kopf weg und kniff die Augen zusammen, während er verzweifelt nach seinem Zauberstab suchte.

„Oh je, Malfoy." Harry klang wirklich verzweifelt und er legte seine Hände auf Dracos Schultern. „Es tut mir leid.... Ich wollte nicht... ich meine, ich konnte nicht..."

Draco versuchte loszukommen, aber Harry hielt ihn fest. Er hielt seine Augen geschlossen und ihm wurde bei dem Gedanken, dass Harry ein Legilimens war, schlecht. Kein Wunder, dass er ihm nie lange hatte in die Augen sehen können und er entschuldigte sich im Stillen bei seinem Meister dafür, dass er sich immer über seine Okklumentikstunden beschwert hatte. Dass er jedes Mal weggezuckt war, als er Potter angeschaut hatte, hatte ihm wahrscheinlich seine Gedanken gerettet. „Wie konntest du, nachdem ich dich..."

„Ich wollte es nicht", sagte Harry schnell. „Ich lerne noch und manchmal sehe ich, ohne dass ich es will...."

Schritte donnerten im Gang, knirschten auf dem zerbrochenen Glas. „Geh weg von ihm, Malfoy!"

Draco schaute auf und sah wie Ron, Hermine und noch ein paar andere Gryffindors auf sie zugerannt kamen und er bemerkte, dass er immer noch über Harry gebeugt saß, voller Blut. Schließlich fand er seinen Zauberstab und warf sich zur Seite, als Hermine einen Stupor auf ihn abfeuerte. Einen Augenblick später, versengte ein Incendio die Wand, wo kurz zuvor noch sein Kopf gewesen war. Auf der Seite liegend zielte er auf das erste, was er sah: Rons rotes Haar und es schien weniger, als ob er einen Zauber sprach, sondern eher, als ob er etwas wecken würde, als er „Hrofana" schrie.

Sie hatten alle schon gesehen, wie Vögel aus einem Zauberstab geflogen kamen, aber sie hatte noch nie so große Raben wie die gesehen, welche aus Dracos Zauberstab schossen und zwar in einem solchen Pulk, dass einen Moment lang alles um sie herum schwarz war. Obwohl er auf Ron gezielt hatte, flog der Schwarm in die Menge, pickte und hackte nach allem, was in Reichweite war.

Er wollte gerade losrennen, während alle abgelenkt waren, als Draco seine Augen bedecken musste, weil ein blendendes Licht den Gang erfüllte und die Raben zerstörte. Als sie alle die Lichtpünktchen weggeblinzelt hatten, erkannte er die Stimme seines Meisters gemeinsam mit der von McGonagall.

„Was geht hier vor?", wollte sie wissen und senkte ihren Zauberstab.

„Malfoy hat Harry angegriffen", sagte Ron. „Wir haben ihn auf Harry liegen sehen, als ob er dabei wäre, ihm den Atem auszusaugen!"

Sowohl Snape und Draco wollten etwas erwidern, aber Harry unterbrach beide.

Harry setzte sich schwer atmend auf. „Er hat mir nichts getan", sagte er. „Er hat mich gerettet. Ich bin fast..." Er brach ab und schaute zu der zerbrochenen Phiole, dann zu seiner Hauslehrerein. „Sie ist zerbrochen", sagte er dann einfach.

McGonagall bemerkte die weiße Flüssigkeit und nickte kurz. Immer noch durcheinander wegen Harrys Herumstöbern in seinem Kopf, merkte sich Draco trotzdem diesen kleinen Dialog, um später darüber nachzudenken.

„Mr. Weasley", begann sie, „ich meine mich zu erinnern, Ihnen allen gesagt zu haben, dass Sie heute im Turm bleiben sollen."

Ron klappte der Mund auf. „Wir dachten, er würde angegriffen..."

„Das haben Sie bereits gesagt", antwortete sie. „Aber Ihr vorschnelles Handeln hätte zu ernsthaften Verletzungen bei Ihnen allen führen können und zudem noch Mr. Malfoys Leben noch mehr gefährdet, als es so schon ist."

„Aber er ist voller Blut und Harry blutet überall", warf Seamus ein.

Harry senkte den Kopf, aber er konnte nicht ganz verbergen, dass er rot wurde. „Es ist nicht meins", murmelte er.

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf dem Slytherin am Boden. Draco grummelte vor sich hin, stand auf und wischte die wenigen Glassplitter weg, die harmlos an seiner Haut hingen. „Ich musste nahe heran, ich konnte nicht anders", erklärte er Snape.

„Verständlich", antwortete Severus. „Geh zurück in die Halle und arbeite weiter. Professor McGonagall und ich werden den Schaden hier begutachten."

„Und Sie alle", sagte McGonagall zu ihren Schülern. „Gehen Sie! Ich werde mich später um Sie kümmern."

Die Gruppe schaute immer noch zu Malfoy und glaubte ihm offensichtlich nicht, dann drehten sie sich um und gingen zurück zu der Treppe. Sie murmelten untereinander über die Ungerechtigkeit von allem. Ron und Hermine steckten die Köpfe zusammen und stritten weiter, ihren momentanen Waffenstillstand um Harrys Leben zu retten vergessend.

„Wieso bist du nicht früher gekommen?" Draco hielt bei seinem Meister an. „Ich dachte du wärst direkt hinter mir, als das Glas explodiert ist."

„Explodiert?", wiederholte er. „Ich bin gekommen, weil ich dich habe schreien hören."

„Es war nicht so laut", sagte Harry, der immer noch auf dem Boden saß. „Mehr wie ein Ploppen. Als das Glas auf den Boden krachte, hat es mehr Lärm gemacht. Du hast wahrscheinlich eher mich als das Glas gehört." Harry schaute zu Draco und dann auf den Boden, als dieser seinem Blick nicht begegnete.

„Seltsam", sagte McGonagall. Sie trat zu dem Fensterrahmen und fuhr mit ihrem Zauberstab über die Fensterbank. „Vielleicht wurde ein Silencio darüber gesprochen. Was natürlich bedeutet, dass es zerbrechen sollte, wenn jemand vorbeigehen würde."

„Nicht jemand", sagte Harry. „Ich. Ron und Hermine sind auch hier vorbeigegangen und nichts ist passiert. Es sollte mich treffen."

„Du warst über eine Stunde bei uns", widersprach Draco. „Es könnte gemacht worden sein, nachdem sie gegangen waren."

„Eine Möglichkeit, die wir in Betracht ziehen werden", sagte Snape. „Nicht du. Und wenn du heute noch etwas essen willst, solltest du lieber deine Arbeit an dem Drachen beenden."

Nicht dass er großartigen Appetit gehabt hätte, aber Draco kannte diesen Ton. Als er die Tür zur großen Halle erreicht hatte, schaute er über seine Schulter zu Harry zurück. Er war mit roten Flecken bedeckt und hustete, während er mit McGonagall redete. Der Junge-der-lebt sah eher wie ein müdes Kind aus und er fragte sich, wie sie von ihm erwarten konnten, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Nicht zum ersten Mal dankte Draco seinem Glück, dass er nicht an seiner Seite kämpfen musste.

Wie Snape angedroht hatte, konnte Draco nichts essen, bis der Drache vollkommen in Gläser gefüllt und katalogisiert in dem Raum neben dem Büro seines Meisters lag. Es war schon dunkel draußen, als sie das letzte Glas hineinschweben ließen. Glasreihen von Blut, Schuppen, Haut, inneren Organen, Sehnen und Klauen füllten die Regale und er wusste, dass er sich auf einen noch längeren Arbeitstag mit dem größeren Drachen einstellen konnte. Er gähnte und kratzte an dem getrockneten Blut auf seiner Haut, aber er wollte jetzt lieber etwas essen als duschen.

„Es ist schon spät", sagte Snape. „Du hast nur noch Zeit, um etwas zu essen und dich zu reinigen, also trödle nicht!"

„Ja, Sir." Draco beeilte sich aus dem Büro zukommen, bevor Snape noch etwas einfiel, was er tun könnte. Als er in der Küche war und Daffy versichert hatte, dass er nicht verletzt war, konnte er sich endlich seinem Abendessen widmen. Während er so schnell aß, dass er sich fast seinen Mund verbrannte, entdeckte er, dass zwei Tabletts mit Törtchen vorbereitet worden waren. Und wie nicht anders zu erwarten, schwang kurz darauf das Eingangsporträt auf und Harry betrat die Küche. Er zögerte nur einen Moment, als er Draco bemerkte.

„Abend", sagte Harry, nahm sein Tablett und setzte sich hin.

Draco nickte nur und begann seine Törtchen zu essen. Erschöpft oder nicht, seiner Meinung nach gab es immer genügend Zeit für einen Nachtisch und er ergriff die Möglichkeit und beobachtete Harrys Hände, die kaum wahrnehmbar zitterten.

„Geht's dir besser?", fragte Draco.

„Viel besser." Harry musterte ihn nun auch. „Du bist immer noch voller Blut."

„Zu hungrig, um erst zu duschen." Er öffnete seinen Mund, um noch einen Bissen zu nehmen, aber ein Hustenanfall sorgte dafür, dass er sich wegdrehen musste.

„Du hustest noch?", fragte Harry. „Das ist von dem, was du eingeatmet hast, nicht wahr? Wieso bist du nicht zu Pomfrey gegangen?"

„Keine Zeit", sagte Draco und holte Luft. „Es ist fast weg. Was auch immer du für eine Medizin nimmst, sie hat mich kaum beeinflusst."

Sie aßen eine Weile schweigend, dann entschied sich Draco, wieder Fragen zu stellen. Er hoffte, es würde besser ausgehen als ihr letztes gemeinsames Abendessen, besonders wenn sich Harry wegen früher schuldig fühlte.

„Was ist das überhaupt für ein Zeugs?"

Harry schindete Zeit und aß erst ein weiteres Törtchen, bevor er antwortete. „Nur etwas, um mich zu regulieren. Es gab da so einen Unfall, letztes Jahr."

„Das Abenteuer, bei dem du eintausend Punkte gewonnen hast?"

Jetzt lächelte Harry etwas. „Es waren nicht tausend... hast du beim letzten Abendessen des Schuljahres nicht aufgepasst?"

„Nicht wirklich. Vater und ich waren beschäftigt. Ich habe neben unseren Plänen nicht viel mitbekommen."

„Dein Vater...", sagte Harry sanft. „Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber ... ist er wie du? Ich meine, ihr seid beide Malfoys."

„Wenn du fragst, ob er auch ein Halbblut ist, ja." ‚Und ein viel größerer Wyvern', dachte er, sprach es aber nicht laut aus.

„Ist er so klein wie du?"

Draco entschied an Ort und Stelle, dass Potter eine Gabe dafür hatte, unangenehme Fragen zu stellen. „Ich bin eine Ausnahme in der Familie. Wyvern sind normalerweise größer."

Harry sah aus, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, aber überlegte es sich anders und schloss den Mund. Er aß seinen letzten Bissen Nachtisch, stand auf und ging in Richtung Ausgang, dann hielt er aber bei dem Gemälde inne und schaute zurück.

„Hey, Malfoy."

„Was?"

„Du hattest Recht", meinte Harry. „Du kannst höflich sein ... zumindest eine zeitlang."

Draco starrte ihm nach, als er ging.

TBC...

Author's Notes:

1. pedota, von Altgriechisch pedotes, pilot (yes, it's the dragon's pilot light) (Anzeigeleuchte, Lotse)

2. hrofana altenglisch hrœfn, raven (Rabe)


	10. Chapter 10

**Teil 10**

Als das Feuer der Fackeln langsam schwächer wurde und Filch seine letzte Runde in den Kerkern gedreht hatte, schlüpfte Draco aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins hinaus. Er schlich sich an den Wänden entlang, immer aufmerksam auf jedes Geräusch achtend, als er sich aus dem Schloss stahl. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, auf irgendwelche Schüler zu treffen, die die Ausgangssperre missachteten, besonders jetzt nicht. Er überquerte die Ländereien schnell, um ungesehen zum Rand des Verbotenen Waldes zu kommen und ging diesen dann entlang, wobei er sowohl die Schule als auch den Wald im Auge behielt. Obwohl es kein Mondlicht gab und er einen dunklen Umhang trug, hob er sich in vom weißen Frost, der die Erde bedeckte, ab. Aber dort, wo die Bäume auf offenes Gelände trafen, war er durch den Matsch und die Schatten gut geschützt.

Sein Atem bildete Wölkchen und tanzte im schwachen Licht der Sterne. Er klang unangenehm laut in der Nachtluft. Sein Umhang hielt ihn warm, aber er konnte nicht die Geräusche dämpfen, die seine Stiefel auf dem Schnee oder den Steinen verursachten. Jedes Streifen seines Fußes über totes Gras, das Rascheln seiner Kleidung gegen seine Haut, sogar sein Herzschlag klang wie Donnerschläge. Und doch war es besser, alleine im Kalten zu gehen, als in Hogwarts zu sein.

Obwohl bereits eine Woche vergangen war, hatte der Tagesprophet noch nichts über den erneuten Angriff auf Harry erfahren, aber ein paar Schüler wussten es und in der Gerüchteküche der Schule brodelte es, so dass die Atmosphäre mittlerweile so bedrückend wie in Askaban war. Noch schlimmer war, dass sich die Gerüchte in den Häusern weiter ausbreiteten deren Thema Draco war, nachdem Dumbledore entschieden hatte wegen der neuen Attacke die Schüler nicht aus Hogwarts zu lassen, mit der Entschuldigung, dass sie vor den Reparaturarbeiten in der großen Halle geschützt werden sollten. McGonagall hatte sowohl ihm, als auch Severus versichert, dass weder Ron noch Hermine etwas verraten hatten, aber nachdem Harry angegriffen worden war und Draco vor mehreren Gryffindors den Hrofrana angewendet hatte, hatten viele Schüler bereits ihr Urteil gefällt.

Es gab zwar viele Schüler in jedem Haus, die nicht glaubten, dass er dunkel war, aber es gab mindestens genauso viele, die es taten. Die Strafe für einen dunklen Zauberer, der entdeckt worden war, bestand im Verstoß aus der Gesellschaft und wenn der Zauberer dabei sein Leben ließ, umso besser. Als reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme hatte Severus ihn vom Unterricht freigestellt und in Slytherin eingesperrt, aber dass seither niemand mehr angegriffen worden war, bestätigte nur diejenigen in ihrer Meinung, die Draco als schuldig betrachteten. Die ganze letzte Woche hatte er es nicht gewagt, Slytherin zu verlassen. Und dort schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Diese Nachtwanderung zu unternehmen, fühlte sich an wie das Atmen frischer Luft.

Außerhalb der Kerker, unter dem Himmel, sah er wenigstens den Mond, der nur ein silbernes Licht hinter den Wolken war. Und In der morgigen Nacht würde Pansy die Slytherins nach Hause bringen.

In Sichtweite zu Hagrids Hütte bot ein großer, umgestürzter Baum eine gute Sitzgelegenheit und als er es sich bequem gemacht hatte, wünschte er sich, er hätte seinen Besen mitgebracht. Vorhin hatte er es für eine gute Abwechslung gehalten, sich aus dem beengten Gemeinschaftsraum zu schleichen und den ganzen Weg zu Fuß zu gehen. Nun fühlte er sich erschöpft und außer Atem.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er warten würde. Vielleicht bis Sonnenaufgang, obwohl das eine schlaflose Nacht bedeutete. Dumbledores neue Liste war fast drei Fuß lang und er wollte die Tränke Ende dieser Woche haben. Severus plante, von Sonnenaufgang bis Mondaufgang arbeiten. Jeden Tag. Sogar ohne Unterricht war Draco erschöpft.

Fast genau hinter ihm zerbrach ein Zweig und er sprang auf, den Zauberstab in der Hand, als er sich den Bäumen zuwandte. Niemand war dort. Sein Zauberstab zitterte und seine Haut wurde kalt. Er hörte auf zu atmen. Sogar sein Herzschlag schien auszusetzen. Einen Moment lang hörte er nichts, nicht einmal den Wind. Dann hörte er ein leichtes Schlurfen in der Dunkelheit, als ob jemand versehentlich mit dem Fuß an einer Wurzel entlang schrammen würde. Draco zielte mit dem Zauberstab etwas nach links und wisperte „Grywania."

Aus ihrem Winterschlaf geweckt entwickelten die Äste des Baumes kleine Knötchen und neue Zweige. Am Fuß des Baumes jedoch schoss plötzlich ein Gestrüpp aus dornigen Büschen empor. Verändert durch seinen dunklen Spruch, wuchsen sie nicht natürlich, sondern hatten Dornen, die wie Finger gekrümmt waren. Eine Sekunde später hörte er befriedigt einen überraschten Schrei und einen dumpfen Aufschlag von etwas, das in den Dreck fiel.

„Verdammt, Malfoy! Das war nicht nötig!"

Obwohl er diese Stimme nicht leiden konnte, spürte Draco dennoch eine Welle der Erleichterung darüber, dass es kein Todesser oder auch nur ein anderer Schüler war. „Du hast verdammtes Glück, dass ich nicht einen stärkeren Fluch angewandt habe, narbengesichtiger Idiot!"

Harry trat hinter dem Baum hervor, faltete schnell etwas Schimmerndes zusammen und steckte es in eine seiner Taschen. „Greifst du immer Leute an, die dir nichts getan haben?"

„Wenn sie sich mitten in der Nacht in diesem verdammten Wald verstecken, dann ja!" Er bemerkte, dass er allmählich hysterisch klang, also holte er tief Luft und setzte sich mit dem Rücken zu Potter. So viel dazu, still im Dunkeln zu sitzen. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und die Todesser hatten heute Nacht frei.

„... habe ich dich erschreckt?", fragte Harry und lehnte sich über den Baum, im Versuch, Dracos Gesicht zu erkennen.

„Natürlich nicht!" Er drehte sich etwas weg und legte seine Hände auf sein Gesicht, um es zu kühlen. Ohne Mondlicht konnte Harry nicht sehen, wie er rot wurde. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er hätte nicht so eine helle Haut. Jede einzelne Gefühlsregung konnte man an seinem Gesicht ablesen. „Ich mag es nur nicht, wenn sich jemand so an mich anschleicht!"

Harry lächelte und setzte sich hin. „T'schuldigung."

„Was machst du hier überhaupt? Wie hast du mich gefunden?"

„Ich bin dir gefolgt. Was machst du hier draußen? Die Slytherins werden nicht vor morgen Nacht kommen oder sogar erst übermorgen."

„Wenn sie kommen."

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Harry und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du und Snape, ihr habt gesagt, dass das in der Nachricht stand. Ich schwöre, wenn du gelogen hast ..."

„Wirst du es nicht langsam leid, mich andauernd zu bedrohen?" Draco seufzte und schaute in den Himmel.

Harry stockte. „Ich bedrohe dich, weil es der einzige Weg ist, dich davon abzuhalten, schlimme Dinge zu machen!"

„Schlimme Dinge?", wiederholte Draco lachend. „Na ja, ich nehme an, da ich dunkel bin ... Ja, der schreckliche dunkle Zauberer von Hogwarts, der sich in meinem Gemeinschaftsraum versteckt, weil er die kleinen hellen Zauberer fürchtet, die nie im Leben daran denken würden, mich in Stücke zu reißen. Gut, dass du hier bist, um mir zu drohen, wer weiß, was ich sonst anstellen würde!"

Harrys Schweigen nach zu urteilen, war er nicht weit von der Wahrheit entfernt. Er seufzte und senkte den Kopf. „Wie viele wollen mich tot sehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Harry. „Sie sprechen über die Raben, die du gerufen hast. Hermine versucht sie zu überzeugen, dass es keine dunkle Magie war und Ron ..."

„Wenn du versuchen willst mich glauben zu machen, dass Weasley mich verteidigt, bin ich gezwungen, dich wegen Wahnvorstellungen zu Pomfrey zu bringen."

Harry lächelte ein wenig. „Er hasst dich immer noch, nichts wird das je ändern. Aber er erinnert alle daran, dass du Snape hilfst und dass Dumbledore dich nicht bleiben lassen würde, wenn du gefährlich wärst."

„Stattdessen erzählt er allen, dass ich ein inkompetenter dunkler Zauberer bin, wundervoll." Er blickte Harry an und fühlte eine leichte Gereiztheit, als er zu ihm aufschauen musste, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Niemand kauft es ihm ab, oder?"

„Niemand von Gryffindor wird dir weh tun", sagte Harry fest. „Wir haben mit allen geredet und diejenigen, die denken, dass du dunkel bist, haben zugestimmt, dir eine Chance zu geben. Aber Malfoy, wenn es nicht wir, Narbengesicht, Schlammblut und Wiesel gewesen wären, die allen erzählt hätten, dass du nicht böse bist, hätten sie uns nicht geglaubt. Du hast dich vom ersten Jahr an uns gegenüber fürchterlich benommen und niemand vertraut dir."

„Das ist, weil die Slytherins nicht da sind", meine Draco. „Was ist mit Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Wir sehen sie außerhalb des Unterrichts nicht. Würden die wirklich etwas versuchen?"

Draco starrte Harry einen Moment an, um sich zu versichern, dass er nicht scherzte. „Gott, Potter, du könntest wenigstens versuchen, unsere Gesellschaft etwas zu verstehen." Er seufzte und dachte nach. „Vielleicht, wenn nur ältere Schüler hier wären, aber es sind eine Menge Erst- und Zweitklässler und alle Sechst- und Siebtklässer denken, sie müssten die kleinen Ratten beschützen, bevor ich sie den Dämonen der Verdammnis opfere."

„Sie glauben, du willst sie opfern?", fragte Harry schockiert.

„Oh ja, auf diese Weise beschwöre ich regelmäßig Geister, damit sie mir gehorchenWenn ich sie nicht gerade zum Abendessen koche oder bei lebendigem Leib ausweide, um die Zukunft aus ihren Innereien zu lesen."

„Draco ..." Harry schaute ihn von der Seite an und holte Luft. "Würdest du mir über die echte dunkle Geschichte erzählen? Ich meine das, was du über Merlin und Morgana und ..."

„Du meinst, dass du nach der ganzen Zeit immer noch nichts in der Bibliothek nachgeschlagen hast?", unterbrach ihn Draco. „Sogar dort gibt es ein, zwei Bücher, die etwas taugen. Thiseltons _Camlann and Ramificaitions_ zum einen und..."

„Das ist es nicht", sagte Harry. „Ich kann nicht in die Bibliothek gehen. Hermine ist immer dort und wenn ich hingehe, wird sie wegen ... Na ja, wegen allem an mir rumnörgeln."

„Wegen allem?" Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „An ihrem kleinen Jungen rumnörgeln, weil er seine Medizin nicht nimmt?"

„Das nicht. Sie weiß es nicht. Ich meine, sie weiß, dass ich ziemlich oft zu Pomfrey gehe, aber sie weiß nicht, dass … dass ich krank bin."

„Potter, erzähl mir jetzt bloß nicht du hast irgendeine tragische Krankheit, die dich dahinraffen wird, bevor du den Abschluss machen kannst!"

„Nein," antwortete Harry mit einem Lächeln. Bei Draco klang es, als ob es eine persönliche Beleidigung wäre, krank zu werden. „Nichts dergleichen."

„Warte mal, sie war doch dabei, was immer du letztes Jahr gemacht hast, und sie weiß nicht..."

„Letztes Jahr ist eine Menge passiert", sagte Harry. „Hermine weiß nicht alles über mich, auch wenn sie das denkt. Also ... wirst du es mir erzählen? Ich meine, über die dunklen Zauberer."

Draco seufzte tief. „Nicht, dass wir sonst etwas machen könnten. Könnte den ganzen Unterricht aufwiegen, den du verpasst hast, seit ich im Kerker eingesperrt bin."

„Du bist nicht eingesperrt", meinte Harry. „Du bist zu deinem Schutz da unten."

„Eingesperrt. Versteckt. Fühlt sich gleich an." Draco erwähnte nicht, dass er im Gemeinschaftsraum ein paar Runden auf seinem Besmo gedreht hatte, nur um sich vorzustellen, dass er in der Luft und nicht länger von Mauern umgeben war. Nachdem er einen Schrank gestreift hatte und mit dem Gesicht voran in ein Sofa gekracht war, war er nicht mehr geflogen. „Erzähl mir, was du weißt. Irgendwas musst du ja bei dem ganzen Gerede über mich aufgeschnappt haben."

„Das komische ist, sie reden nicht über dich. Ja, sie reden über die Dinge, die du getan hast, den Rabenspruch, die Rettung deiner Eule, dass du Snape hilfst, aber sie reden nicht darüber, was es bedeutet. Sie sagen nicht, warum der Rabenspruch dunkel ist, nur dass er es ist."

„Mmh. Klar. Sie wissen es wahrscheinlich selbst nicht genau. Alles, was sie wissen ist das, was ihnen ihre Eltern erzählt haben. Wie hast du vorher gesagt? ‚Dunkle Zauberer sorgen sich um nichts, sobald sie zu einem werden.'?" Er lehnte sich zurück und schaute zu den Sternen. Ohne die hellen Städte der Muggel glitzerten sie hell am Nachthimmel. „Das ist irreführend. Wir werden nicht zu dunklen Zauberern, wir werden als solche geboren. Na ja, manche werden natürlich auch dazu."

Er öffnete den Mund, um zu erklären, dass Snapes Mutter nicht dunkel gewesen war, aber hielt rechtzeitig inne, bevor er etwas sagte. Severus redete nie über seine Eltern selbst wenn er es täte, würde er nie wollen, dass Potter etwas über seine Mutter erfuhr. „Diejenigen, die zu dunklen Zauberern werden, drücken es anders aus. Sie sagen immer, dass sie gerufen wurden, dass sie sich hingezogen fühlten, sogar verführt. Ihr verwendet eure lichten Sprüche wie Werkzeuge, banale kleine Sprüche, um euer Leben einfacher zu machen.

Dunkle Magie kann nie als Werkzeug missverstanden werden. Sie lebt, ist gefährlich, sie ist wie ein Teil deiner Seele. Jedes Mal, wenn du zauberst, dringt sie in alle Teile deines Körpers und setzt jeden einzelnen Nerv in Flammen. Es ist, als würde man sich der Magie hingeben und sie tut das gleiche mit dem Menschen."

Harry rutschte etwas hin und her. „Das klingt so... hm…"

„Sexuell?" Draco kicherte. „Vater hat mir gesagt, sie sei wie ein Liebhaber, der wundervolle Dinge für dich tut, aber wenn du sie als gegeben ansiehst, wird sie dich umbringen."

„Wer würde denn so einen Liebhaber haben wollen?"

Draco erinnerte sich, dass er dasselbe seinen Vater gefragt hatte in Gegenwart seiner Mutter und Severus, der an diesem Tag im Herrenhaus gewesen war. Sie hatten zur Antwort nur wissend gelächelt und seine Mutter hatte ein leises, ein wenig finsteres Lachen hören lassen.

„Spielt keine Rolle", sagte er. „Was ich sagen will ist, dass wir nicht zu dunklen Zauberern werden. Dunkle Familien existieren seit Generationen und nie ist jemand übergewechselt. Manchmal konvertiert jemand, aber jeder von uns, der sich als heller Zauberer ausgegeben hat, war am Ende doch dunkel."

„Du kannst sie nicht hinter dir lassen?"

„Es wäre als würdest du versuchen, aus deiner Haut zu schlüpfen." Keine gute Erklärung, dachte er, wenn man seine eigene Physiologie bedachte, aber sie funktionierte. „Sie ist Teil dessen, was wir sind. Wir wachsen mit ihr auf, leben mit ihr, und sterben schließlich mit ihr."

„Was hat das alles mit dunkler Geschichte zu tun?"

„Es..." Draco nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und überlegte, wie er es erklären sollte. „Es macht manchen Leuten Angst. Ehrlich gesagt, macht es den meisten Leuten Angst. Schau dir das Ministerium an. Es hat alles mit Merlin und seinem Orden begonnen und dass man Muggel nicht verhexen darf, aber es wurde zu dem Monster, das es heute ist. Sie wollen alle Aspekte der Magie kontrollieren, machen Gesetze, Regeln und Grenzen... ausgerechnet für Magie. Sie wollen sie fesseln und sind jedes Mal überrascht, wenn sie die Ketten zerbricht.

Aber wir, wir sind bereit, uns der Magie hinzugeben. Wir haben aufgegeben zu denken, dass wir sie vollkommen kontrollieren können und erlauben der Magie, uns dorthin zu führen, wohin sie will. Wir halten nicht sehr viel von so vielen Regeln."

„Und an was haltet ihr euch dann?", fragte Harry. „An welche Regeln haltet ihr euch?"

Da war wieder dieser stechende Blick. Draco vermied ihn und maskierte die Bewegung, indem er in den Wald starrte. „Nicht Regeln, Loyalität. Loyalität gegenüber der Familie und der erweiterten Familie. Ich weiß, du denkst, ich sei ein verzogenes Balg ..."

Harry stritt es nicht ab, lachte nur.

„... aber ich bin meinem Vater treu ergeben. Als du uneingeladen in meinem Kopf gestöbert hast, hast du das Gespräch über die Walpurgis-Ritter gehört, richtig?"

„Oh, ja. Ich wollte wirklich nicht ..."

Da er das jetzt nicht diskutieren wollte, zuckte Draco mit den Schultern. „Die Ritter gab es schon lange Zeit, bevor der Dunkle Lord sie zu Todessern gemacht hat. Sie sind das Gegenstück zu den Auroren des Ministeriums, aber wir haben keine endlosen Vorschriften. Stattdessen stehen wir treu zueinander und beschützen unsere Familien. Loyalität ist alles."

Harry hörte den letzten Teil nicht mehr, da er zu beschäftigt war, an etwas anderes zu denken. „Warte, wenn die Ritter Todesser sind und du ein Ritter bist, dann ... bist du ein Todesser!"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, griff sich Harry grob Dracos Arm und zog ihn vorwärts als er den Ärmel hochschob. Draco hätte bei seinem überraschten Gesicht gelacht, als Harry seine makellose Haut sah, aber Harry kannte seine eigene Stärke wohl nicht.

„Au! Lass los!" Er riss sich los und rutschte weg, während er die roten Fingerabdrücke auf seinem Arm rieb. „Verdammter Irrer, ich bin ein Ritter, kein Todesser! Vater hat alle loyalen Ritter mitgenommen. Hast du das Mal gesehen, als ich den Drachen aufgeschnitten habe, Narbengesicht?"

„Entschuldige", murmelte Harry. „Hab's vergessen. Meine Erinnerung ist in letzter Zeit etwas neblig."

Stirnrunzelnd packte Draco Harry Hand und hielt sie einen Moment. Also hatte er sich die Kälte, das klamme Gefühl auf seiner Haut nicht eingebildet. Er legte seine Hand auf Harrys Stirn und zuckte zusammen. „Potter, du verbrennst ja. Wieso kommst du hier raus, wenn du krank bist?"

„Mir geht's gut", meinte Harry und entzog sich mit einem Grummeln. „Es ist nur eine Reaktion auf Pomfreys Medizin."

„Also hast du beschlossen, mir zu folgen?" Draco stand auf und zog seinen Umhang zu. Als er losging, murmelte er vor sich hin. „Idiotischer Gryffindor!"

„Warte, wo gehst du hin?" Harry sprang auf, holte ihn ein und schwankte etwas, als er sich Dracos Tempo anpasste.

„Es ist verdammt noch mal viel zu kalt hier draußen, um zu reden", meinte Draco. „Und vom Sitzen auf dem Baumstamm tun mir meine Füße weh. Außerdem will ich noch etwas schlafen, bevor mich Severus in, oh, vier Stunden aufweckt."

Er wartete auf eine Antwort, aber Harry war verdächtig leise, als sie zurück ins Schloss gingen. Draco warf unter der Dunkelheit seiner Kapuze einen Seitenblick in Richtung Harry und spürte einen Stich, als er Harry mit zusammengesunkenen Schultern und gesenkten Kopf neben sich gehen sah. Er sah enttäuscht aus, dass ihr Gespräch beendet war. Harry tat Draco etwas leid und gleichzeitig war er verärgert über seine eigenen Gefühle.

„Morgen, so um das Abendessen herum", murmelte Draco. „Dann kann ich dir mehr über dunkle Zauberer erzählen."

Harry hob vorsichtig seinen Kopf. „In deinem Gemeinschaftsraum? Wird Snape mich überhaupt reinlassen?"

„Er wird, wenn ich ihm sage, dass du wegen einer Unterrichtsstunde kommst." Severus würde wahrscheinlich nicht einmal überrascht sein, da er wusste, wie schnell Harry die Sprüche gelernt hatte, die ihm Draco beigebracht hatte. Auch wenn es einfache waren, verstand Harry sie sehr schnell. „Nur... nur ärgere ihn nicht. Es ist so schon schwer genug, mit ihm zu arbeiten. Da braucht es nicht noch, dass ihr euch den ganzen Abend anbrüllt."

„Gut", sagte Harry, aber er lächelte wieder. „Ich werde mich benehmen."

„Das ist nicht sehr beruhigend."

Dracos Wachsamkeit ließ etwas nach, als sie das Schloss betraten und leise den steinernen Gängen zu den Kerkern folgten. Die Kerker waren wohl der einzige Teil des Schlosses, der Tag und Nacht gleich blieb. Nur die gedämmten Fackeln zeigten, dass keine Sonne schien, aber sogar am Tag waren die Kerker dunkel und ruhig, mit einer kalten Luft, die durch die steinernen Mauern zirkulierte. Seit er hier lebte, konnte er besser verstehen, warum seine Vorfahren es angenehmer fanden, unter der Erde zu leben. Sogar jetzt, wo sie in normalen Häusern lebten, bewahrten sie ihre wertvollsten Besitztümer in den Kellern auf. Das Studierzimmer seines Vaters hatte nicht einmal Fenster.

Sie hatten den halben Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum schon hinter sich gebracht, als Draco bemerkte, dass etwas falsch war. Er erstarrte, sein Umhang wirbelte um seine Füße, als er den Gang hinunterstarrte. Ohne nachzudenken griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und hielt ihn dicht ans einer Seite.

„Malfoy", etwas weiter vorne hatte Harry angehalten. „Was ist los?"

Draco antwortete nicht. Er wusste nicht, was anders war. Er wusste nur, dass er nicht sicher war. Gewarnt durch die zahllosen Erinnerungen in seinen Albträumen, erkannte Draco die aufgeladene Luft, das instinktive Gefühl der Vorwarnung, wie sein Atem in seinen Ohren wie Schreie klang. Dieses Gefühl der Furcht war nicht seine übliche Ängstlichkeit, die er spürte, wenn er draußen war. Er fühlte sich, als sei er im Schlund eines Monsters, das nur darauf wartete zuzuschnappen. Langsam begann er rückwärts zu gehen, seinen Zauberstab erhoben. Einen Moment lang wollte er sich wieder verstecken, sich wieder in die kleine, weiße Schlange verwandeln, die in ein verstecktes Loch in der Mauer verschwinden konnte, aber das wäre nicht ratsam.

‚Menschen sind keine Drachen', sagte er sich. Sie würden ihn sehen.

„Malfoy?"

Er zuckte zusammen und schaute wie ein erschrecktes Kaninchen auf, als sich die Luft veränderte und durch die windlosen Korridore der Kerker wehte, als irgendetwas sie in Bewegung versetzte. Einen Moment lang konnte er sich nicht bewegen, nicht atmen. Das Schlurfen eines Schuhs riss ihn aus seiner Starre und er drehte sich um, um nach draußen zu fliehen.

Zwei Schritte weiter hielt er wieder inne. Zum Halten gezwungen durch mehrere Schüler, die den Weg versperrten und auf ihn zukamen. Blaue und gelbe Schals mischten sich zwischen Gesichtern, die er nicht erkannte. Vielleicht würde er sich an ihre Namen erinnern, wenn er sie im Unterricht sah, aber im Moment sah er nur den gesichtslosen Mob vor sich, der zahllose seiner Vorfahren getötet hatte. Er schaute über seine Schulter zurück und sah, dass noch mehr Schüler um die Ecke bogen, wo sie ihm einen Hinterhalt gestellt hatten, dem er knapp entgangen war. Der Eingang nach Slytherin war nur ein paar Meter hinter ihnen. Aber er hätte genauso gut Kilometer entfernt sein können.

„Harry", sagte eine von ihnen und winkte den Jungen-der-lebt an ihre Seite. „Geh aus dem Weg!"

Draco war vollkommen überzeugt, dass Harry darauf hören würde, das freundschaftliche Verhalten vergessen. Und war genauso überrascht wie alle anderen, dass Harry nicht einen Schritt in Richtung der Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws machte, sondern zu dem Slytherin.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass ihr das wirklich machen würdet", sagte er zu dem Mädchen und sein Zauberstab erschien in seiner Hand. „Vertraut ihr Dumbledore nicht?"

„Er irrt sich dieses Mal. Manchen Leuten gibt man keine zweite Chance", sagte sie. „Und wenn du nicht aus dem Weg gehst, zwingen wir dich dazu!"

„Er ist nicht böse ..."

„Er ist ein dunkler Zauberer", sagte einer der Jungen.

„Wir wissen, was seine Art mit Kindern macht", sagte ein anderer. „Er kann nicht bleiben!"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel füllte den Gang. Alle hatten bereits ihren Zauberstab in der Hand. Sie warteten nur auf den ersten Fluch, bevor sie angreifen würden. Niemand wollte den ersten Fluch sprechen.

Außer Draco. So weit unten in den Kerkern hatte er eine größere Chance, den Gemeinschaftsraum zu erreichen, als es nach draußen zu schaffen, aber es gab keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen, außer durch Kampf. Wieder wünschte er sich Crabbe und Goyle als Rückendeckung, Pansy und ihre Mädchen oder sogar Blaises' und Theos vorsichtige List. Aber alles, was er hatte, war ein Gryffindor, die Alpträume vom Tod seiner Vorfahren, die drohten ihn krank vor Angst werden zu lassen und Snapes subtile Flüche, die dieser selbst erfunden und ihm eingebläut hatte.

Während Harry mit dem Mob stritt, sang Draco leise vor sich hin, den Zauberstab immer noch auf den Boden gerichtet, als hätte er Angst ihn zu heben. Was auch stimmte, aber er hatte keine Angst davor, einen heimtückischen und potentiell tödlichen Fluch zu verwenden.

„Hatiaen en rabere ic giefan t' eow", wisperte er, immer und immer wieder. Es war einer der einfachsten Sprüche, er veränderte nicht die Natur eines Menschen, sondern verstärkte nur seinen natürlichen Hass und Zorn. Es wäre Selbstmord gewesen, ihn zu anzuwenden, würde er nur die Wut auf das aktuelle Ziel, ihn selbst also, verstärken, aber der Spruch unterschied nicht. Er konnte fast Snapes Stimme hören, die erklärte, dass Emotionen mehr als genug waren, um seine Feinde komplett zu zerstören. Sie hatten bereits Angst. Wenn er ihren Hass und ihre Wut in einen unkontrollierten Wahnsinn verwandeln konnte ...

„Seht ihr denn nicht", versuchte Harry es weiter, „das ist genau das, was die Todesser wollen."

„Ach, halt die Klappe!", blaffte ihn ein Ravenclaw an. „Du tust so, als ob du alles wüstest ..."

„ ... du weißt nicht einmal, was ein dunkler Zauberer ist", schrie das Mädchen.

„Der Junge–der–lebt weiß nichts über unserer Welt..."

„ ... hat den armen Cedric getötet..."

„Genug über Cedric!" brüllte jemand mit einem blauen Schal. „Ehrlich, man könnte meinen, niemand sonst hätte Verluste zu beklagen, so wie ihr Hufflepuffs immer über Diggory redet..."

„Wie kannst du es wagen!"

„Ich kannte ihn..."

„Er war in meinem Schlafsaal..."

„Wir haben zur Erinnerung sein Bett frei gehalten..."

„Merlin, ihr macht einen verdammten Heiligen aus ihm..."

„Besser, als ihn zu vergessen!"

Die Streitereien wurden immer lauter. Draco lächelte fast. Wer auch immer Cedric erwähnt hatte, hatte ihm einen Gefallen getan. Diejenigen, die den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum blockierten, waren vollkommen abgelenkt. Die Gruppe an der Tür, etwas weiter weg und etwas wachsamer, vielleicht durch die kühle Luft, die von draußen hereinwehte, blafften sich gegenseitig an, behielten ihn aber im Auge.

„Was zur Hölle?", flüsterte Harry und starrte erstaunt den Mob an, der sich nun gegenseitig beschimpfte und sogar Fäuste ballte.

Draco blickte etwas gereizt zu ihm. Er war froh, dass Potter dem irrationalen Zorn nicht erlag, aber wenn man das Temperament des Jungen in Betracht zog, dann musste Draco annehmen, dass Harry schon wieder wie üblich einen magischen Angriff abschüttelte und das ärgerte ihn.

„Das war's!" Eine Faust und ein Fluch flogen gleichzeitig, als zwei Hufflepuff auf einen Ravenclaw losgingen.

Das war Dracos Stichwort. Er stoppte seinen Singsang, hob seinen Zauberstab und rief „Bubonia".

Ein schwarzgrünes Spray schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und traf jeden, der zu dem Mob auf dem Weg zur Außentür gehörte. Harry riss seine Augen erschrocken auf, als große geschwollene Beulen auf ihren Gesichtern erschienen und sie in hartnäckiges Husten ausbrachen, Teile ihrer Haut verfärbten sich schwarz, als sie wie ein Mann zu Boden sanken. Draco drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und zielte auf die zweite Gruppe, die aus ihrer Streiterei gerissen worden war und nun ebenfalls versuchte, ihre Zauberstäbe zu heben.

„Hrofana!" Noch während er genügend Raben herbeirief, um den Gang zu füllen, war Draco direkt hinter ihnen, folgte ihnen durch die Schneise, die sie durch die Menge schlugen. Mehrere Raben hackten und kratzten auf die schutzlosen Gesichter und Hände ein, schenkten ihm wertvolle Sekunden, als er über die am Boden liegenden Schüler sprintete. Er brauchte diese Sekunden. Er hatte den ganzen Tag mit seinem Meister Tränke gebraut und dunkle Zauber bei seiner eigenen Arbeit verwendet. Zwei so starke Flüche auf so viele Menschen verursachten ein Zittern in seinem rechten Arm und er musste seinen Griff um seinen Zauberstab festigen, damit er ihm nicht herunterfiel.

Als er sie hinter sich gelassen hatte, drehte er sich im Rennen um, um mehr Raben herbeizurufen, um seine Flucht zu decken, wurde jedoch durch Harry überrascht, der plötzlich aus der Wolke aus Raben hervorbrach und in ihn taumelte. Der Aufprall brachte sie beide zu Fall und Dracos Zauber ging schief, als ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde. Millionen von Eissplittern schossen ungewollt aus seinem Zauberstab und schnitten durch den riesigen Incendio, der Harry auf den Fersen gefolgt war. Aber die Flammen erreichten dennoch Potters Arm und seine Schulter.

Draco landete auf der Seite und sein Zauberstab flog außer Reichweite. Er wollte ihm schon nachspringen, hielt aber inne, als ein hellgelber Fluch direkt auf dem Boden vor ihm explodierte. Er riss seine Hand zurück und schaute über seine Schulter. Ihm stockte der Atem.

Zwischen ihm und dem Mob stand Harry, mit der am rechten Arm verbrannten Robe und hoch erhobenem Zauberstab. Er sah unglaublich wütend aus.

„Wenn es das ist, was ich von eurer Zauberwelt verpasst habe", stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, „dann könnt ihr es behalten!"

„Harry, geh zur Seite ...", versuchte einer von ihnen.

„Halt den Mund!", brüllte er. „Ich lass nicht zu, dass ihr ihn verletzt. Wenn ihm jemand etwas tun will, dann muss er erst an mir vorbei!"

Draco starrte ihn in sprachloser Verblüffung an. Niemals war jemals so etwas in seinen Erinnerungen geschehen. Er sah Harry wie in Trance an, unfähig zu den anderen Schülern zu sehen, die Potter aufforderten, aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Darum kann er den Dunklen Lord besiegen, dachte er. Er kennt die Regeln nicht. Er weiß nicht, was er nicht tun darf.

Jemand nahm seinen Mut zusammen und sagte: „Einen dunklen Zauberer zu verteidigen ist genauso schlimm, wie einer zu sein." Dann erschien ein Zauberstab in der Menge, unklar und anonym und ein Reducto blitzte im Dämmerlicht des Ganges auf.

Harry konterte ihn mit Leichtigkeit. Und den nächsten. Und den nächsten. Aber dann schossen sie so schnell, dass er kaum mithalten konnte und Draco fand nicht den Mut, hinter ihm vorzuhechten, um seinen Zauberstab zu schnappen, nicht während Flüche in den Boden einschlugen und durch die Luft schwirrten. Einen Moment später trafen zwei Stupors Harry in die Brust und warfen ihn rückwärts in Dracos Schoß. Ein Diffendio und weitere Stupors zischten über die beiden, bevor die Flüche aufhörten und alle den gefallenen Gryffindor anstarrten. Niemand sprach, als sie wieder zu Atem kamen.

„Ist ... ist er in Ordnung?", fragte eine junge Stimme.

Draco beugte sich etwas vor, schaute in Harrys Gesicht und berührte vorsichtig die verbrannte Haut an seiner Schulter. Harrys Arm zitterte und sein Zauberstab, der immer noch fest in seiner Hand lag, kratzte auf dem Boden.

„Wir kümmern uns später um Potter." Wie eine Person blickten sie von Harry zu Draco. „Er zuerst."

Wieder Zögern. Niemand wollte den ersten Fluch sprechen, nicht jetzt, da allen klar war, dass es dieses Mal keine Stupors oder Reductios sein würden. Sie ließen sich einen Moment Zeit, wobei sie sich ansahen, um sich gegenseitig Mut zu machen.

Dracos Hand schien ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben. Da er wusste, dass er Harrys Finger nicht rechtzeitig würde vom Zauberstab lösen können, packte er Harrys Hand und hob sie und den Zauberstab in die Höhe, soweit es die verbrannte Haut erlaubte. Jeder bemerkte es sie begannen voller Angst ihre Flüche abzufeuern.

„Leohtia stricaena!", brüllte er und lehnte sich über Harry Körper. Er wusste, dass er ihn nicht vollständig abschirmen konnte. Er dachte nicht einmal daran, welche Schmerzen es ihm selbst verursachen würde, bis der erste Blitz durch die Luft krachte und auf seinem Rücken explodierte.

Immer mehr Elektrizität wanderte seinen Arm hinunter und hinaus, verbrannte seine Roben und seine Haut. Den Schreien des Mobs nach zu urteilen, funktionierte sein Zauber. Als er noch mehr Kraft in ihn legte, hoffte er, dass sie vor Schmerzen um sich schlagen würden, dass ihre hübschen Gesichter versengt wurden, dass ihre Münder verbrannten, während sie heulten und dass jeder Zentimeter Haut für immer gezeichnet sein würde, wenn sie überhaupt überleben würden.

Dieser Spruch bot ihm allerdings kaum Schutz. Blitze zuckten seinen Arm hinauf und hinunter wie weiße, heiße Peitschenschläge. Er versuchte zu schreien, aber der Schrei blieb ihm im Halse stecken. So mächtig hätte der Zauber nicht sein dürfen. Er hätte eigentlich mittlerweile beendet sein müssen. Sein Arm hörte auf weh zu tun, aber sein Rücken fühlte sich an, als hätte man heißes Pech über ihn geleert. Nach ein paar Sekunden mehr und nachdem die Schreie schon lang verstummt waren, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Schlagende schwarze Flügel und ein hartes Zwicken in seinem Gesicht weckten ihn auf. Der Rauch in der Luft ließ ihn husten und er verscheuchte mit seinem guten Arm die Raben, die er gerufen hatte. Er sah, wie der Rabe rückwärts hüpfte und wegflog zu der Masse an Körpern, die auf dem Boden lag und wo der Schwarm sich an den Schülern und Vögeln satt fraß, die das Pech gehabt hatten, durch die Blitze zu sterben.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er bewusstlos gewesen war. Vielleicht ein paar Sekunden. Sein Körper schrie protestierend auf, als er sich hinsetze und die Wellen der Übelkeit bekämpfte, als er seine zerstörte Hand sah. Schwarze, verkohlte Haut hing vom Ellenbogen an abwärts an seinem Arm. Sein ganzer Körper begann zu zittern und wurde durch den Schock kalt.

Schritte.

Er blickte nicht auf. In den Kerkern hallten die Geräusche wieder, so dass er nicht sagen konnte, wie nahe sie waren. Vielleicht waren es Severus und Dumbledore, vielleicht war es der Saboteur. Vielleicht ein anderer Schülermob.

Er rutschte unter Harry hervor, der nicht mehr als ein paar rote Verbrennungen an seiner Hand und seinen Beinen abbekommen hatte. Draco drehte sich um und kroch auf Händen und Knien die wenigen Schritte zu seinem Zauberstab. Er musste ihn in seine linke Hand nehmen. Die rechte weigerte sich, sich zu bewegen.

„Ilmauzer", krächzte er. Die Tür öffnete sich und er wollte sich gerade hineinschleppen, als er zu Harry zurücksah. Er verschwendete wertvolle Sekunden, in denen die Schritte näher kamen und verfluchte seine eigene Dummheit. Er zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf Harry und ließ seinen bewusstlosen Körper durch die Tür in den Gemeinschaftsraum schweben. Dann erst kroch er selbst hinein, vorsichtig, ohne seinen rechten Arm zu belasten.

Er änderte das Passwort in das erste Wort, das ihm einfiel, den Namen seiner Mutter und fügte dann noch einen Verschlusszauber nach dem anderen hinzu, jeder nur mit einem Passwort lösbar, bis er draußen jemanden schreien hörte. Er zwang sich dazu aufzustehen und merkte, dass er nicht gerade stehen konnte, fast gebeugt gehen musste. Er stolperte mit Harry im Schlepptau auf die am weitesten entfernte Tür zu. Er dachte nicht daran, sich in einem der Schlafräume zu verstecken. Er ging einfach immer weiter, mit gesenktem Kopf, tiefer und tiefer in den Kerker in Gänge, die fast jeder vergessen hatte.

Soweit unten gab es immer noch Höhlen, die aus dem Fels geschlagen worden waren. Keine Fackeln erhellten den Weg. Eine der wenigen Vorteile seiner Halbblut-Natur ließ ihn vage Umrisse in der Dunkelheit erkennen. Staubige Kammern warfen sein Keuchen zurück wie Flüstern, das zu Stöhnen wurde, als er einen der alten Baderäume erreichte. Er verschloss die Tür hinter sich und legte noch mehr Zauber auf sie, bis er nicht mehr konnte. Er setzte Harry auf die Kacheln in der Nähe der hinteren Wand ab und sank neben ihm nieder. Er beugte sich vor, da er es nicht ertragen konnte, seinen Rücken an die steinige Wand zu lehnen.

Lange Minuten vergingen. Sie kamen ihm wie Stunden vor. Die Luft war feucht, obwohl diese Duschen schon lange niemand mehr benutzt hatte. Er dachte kurz darüber nach, Harry zu wecken, verwarf die Idee aber wieder. Harry würde Schmerzen haben, wütend sein und reden wollen. Draco wollte nur in der Dunkelheit sitzen. Für immer.

Viel zu bald hörte er, wie der Wind durch die Höhlen zog und sanft unter der Tür hindurchwehte. Reflexartig schluckte er und schloss die Augen. Jemand hatte seine Passwörter herausgefunden und die Haupttür geöffnet. Er konnte ihn erst nicht hören, aber nach ein paar Sekunden, hörte er ihn durch die Höhlen gehen. Er ignorierte jede Tür und kam direkt auf das Badezimmer zu. Als er hörte, wie jeder seiner Verschlusszauber wie ein Zweig geknackt wurde, hob er seinen Zauberstab und holte Luft.

Wer immer auf der anderen Seite der Tür stand, warf diese auf, trat ein und entwaffnete Draco mit einem ruhig gesprochenen Expelliarmus, bevor dieser etwas sagen konnte. Das plötzliche Licht, das von den nun entzündeten Fackeln auf dem Gang in das Badezimmer drang, blendete ihn und er zuckte zusammen und drehte seinen Kopf weg, in der Erwartung, gleich in Stücke gerissen zu werden oder einen Unverzeihlichen zu hören.

„Dummes, dummes Kind..."

Draco blinzelte. Nachdem er eine Fackel and er Wand entzündet hatte, durchquerte Severus den Raum und kniete sich neben ihn hin. Er stellte zwei Gläser auf den Boden, von denen er eins öffnete und an Dracos Mund hielt.

„Trink!", befahl er. „Mindestens zwei Schlucke, wenn du es schaffst, fünf."

Draco atmete die Luft zittrig wieder aus und griff mit seiner guten Hand an eine Seite des Glases, obwohl Snape derjenige war, der seinen Kopf zurücklegte und es kippte. Er schaffte es, drei große Schlucke zu nehmen, bevor er zu husten begann. Nach dem vierten dachte er, dass ihm schlecht werden würde. Er stieß das Glas weg und legte seine Hand über den Mund, als ob er so seinen Magen beruhigen könnte.

„...wie bist du durchgekommen?", flüsterte er durch seine Finger hindurch. „Alle Zauber ..."

„Der Baron hat gesehen, wie du die Türen versiegelt hat", antwortete Snape, als er das andere Glas aufschraubte und eine Handvoll geriebene Diptam-Blätter herausnahm. „Du hast ihn nicht bemerkt. Er hat mir jedes Passwort gesagt und du solltest froh sein, dass er es getan hat. Wenn ich diese alle einen nach dem anderen hätte brechen müssen, wäre der Schaden irreparabel gewesen und du verkrüppelt, bis ich dich endlich gefunden hätte."

Er hielt Dracos verbrannten Arm und streute das Diptam über die Haut, schwenkte dann seinen Zauberstab über ihn und flüsterte sehr schnell etwas. Mit jedem Wink verschmolz das Blattpulver in eine Art Creme. Fasziniert sah er zu, wie seine Haut dunkelrot wurde und dann zu bluten begann. Es tat auch weh. Als Snape die Haut zwei Farbtöne weiter geheilt hatte, lag Draco bereits auf der Seite und wimmerte vor Schmerz. Er erwartete, dass Severus ihn rügen würde, weil er sich wie ein Kind benahm, aber sein Meister sagte nichts, sogar als er mit dem Arm fertig war und sich dem Rücken zuwandte. Dieses Mal linderte der Heilungsprozess den Schmerz, da sein Rücken nicht verkohlt worden war.

„Ein Protego vor einem Leothia hätte das Schlimmste verhindert", sagte Snape, als er die Wunde auf seiner Wange, die durch den Raben entstanden war, heilte. Er blickte seinen Lehrling von Kopf bis Fuß an und knurrte beinahe. „Ich nehme an, sie haben dir keine Zeit gegeben, dich selbst zu schützen."

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Draco. „Ich hätte drin bleiben sollen. Wenn er nicht bei mir gewesen wäre... er hat vor mir gestanden, zwischen mir und ihnen ..."

„Slytherin zu verlassen war dumm", stimmte Snape zu. „Nachts allein hinauszugehen, besonders, da du wusstest, dass dich die halbe Schule tot sehen will... Die Arroganz der Malfoys kennt wirklich keine Grenzen."

Er seufzte müde auf und stand auf. „Aber, obwohl du wirklich entsetzlich dumm gewesen bist, waren sie es, die dich töten wollten. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Wobei ich nicht sicher bin, dass Madam Pomfrey das so sehen wird, wenn sie die Verletzten sieht."

„Sie leben noch?" Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob er enttäuscht oder erleichtert sein sollte.

„Ja, ich befürchte, dass du nur einige von deinen Raben getötet hast. Kannst du aufstehen?"

Er fühlte sich zwar schlechter als zuvor, aber auch stärker. Draco zischte auf, als er sich auf den Bauch drehte und hochstemmte. Er musste sich an der Wand anlehnen, um aufzustehen, aber dann stand er auf zittrigen Beinen. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich es bis zum Krankenflügel schaffen werde."

„Du denkst, ich würde ich dorthin bringen? Und dich bei diesen Möchtegern-Mördern lassen?", spottete Snape. „Du bist sicherer hier unten in deinem Bett. Und da er schon mal hier unten ist, können wie Potter ebenfalls zu dir legen. Wenn er sich jetzt seinen Freunden zeigt, hexen sie ihn wahrscheinlich in die nächste Woche."

Wenn sie ihn nicht gleich töteten, wusste Draco. Das gab es einfach nicht, dass helle Zauberer dunkle verteidigten, aber das war wiederum etwas, was Harry nicht wusste. Wenn er bei seinen Eltern aufgewachsen wäre, hätte er vielleicht zum Rest des Mobs gehalten. Dieser Gedanke zog seinen Magen zusammen und er übergab sich fast. Also hörte er auf, darüber nachzudenken, wie nahe er dem Tod gewesen war und versuchte nur, Snapes Medizin bei sich zu behalten.

Der Weg durch die Höhlen fühlte sich länger an. Während Snape Harry vor ihnen herschweben ließ, stützte er mit einem Arm Draco. Als sie sein Zimmer erreichten, fiel Draco auf sein Bett. Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, sich unter die Decke zu legen. Severus stritt oder beschwerte sich nicht, er rief nur eine Decke von einem anderen Bett herbei, legte sie ihm über die Beine und arbeitete dann weiter an seinem Rücken. Draco wollte wach bleiben, um zu sehen, ob Severus auch Harrys Wunden versorgen würde, merkte aber, dass er die Augen nicht offen halten konnte und schlief ein. Im Halbschlaf fragte er sich noch, ob er es sich eingebildet hatte, dass Snapes Hand sanft über sein Haar strich oder ob er schon träumte.

TBC...

Author's Notes:  
1. grywania Altenglisch growan, to grow (wachsen)  
2. _Hatiaen en rabere ic giefan t' eow_ -- hate and rage I give to you (Hass und Wut gebe ich dir)  
3. bubonia, von der Beulenpest abgeleitet  
4. hrofana, Altenglisch hrœfn, raven (Rabe)  
5. leohtia stricaena, Altenglisch leoht and strican, light and strike (Licht und einschlagen)


	11. Chapter 11

**Teil 11**

Er wachte auf, als ihn etwas Kaltes und Weiches berührte. Vor seinen halb geöffneten Augen verschwamm der Raum im Dunkeln. Eine einzige Kerze brannte auf dem Nachttisch neben seinem. Die Flamme wurde von etwas Glänzendem in ihrer Nähe reflektiert, das seine Augen blendete, als er blinzelte. Etwas Kaltes lag auf seiner Stirn und er griff danach, um es zu entfernen.

„Nicht bewegen."

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Draco Harrys Stimme erkannte. Und noch etwas später verstand er erst, dass dieser ihm eine kalte Kompresse auf die Stirn gelegt hatte. „Was machst du ...?"

„Snape hat gesagt, ich soll versuchen, dich etwas abzukühlen", murmelte Harry und schielte zur Tür, als würde Severus davor stehen und lauschen. „Dein Fieber ging nicht schnell genug runter."

Das Bett bewegte sich, als Harry sich vorsichtig auf den Rand setzte, damit er sich nicht aus Versehen auf Dracos verletzter Hand niederließ, die auf einem weichen Kissen lag. Draco runzelte die Stirn und versuchte eine Faust zu machen. Seine Finger krümmten sich leicht und lagen dann still ohne zu zucken. Er konnte sie nicht fühlen. Er schloss seine Augen, drehte sein Gesicht in das Kissen und versuchte nicht zu weinen.

„Wie lange sind wir schon hier?", fragte er.

„Ein paar Stunden. Ich weiß nicht, wann wir angegriffen wurden, aber ich weiß, dass es gerade Frühstück gibt."

Draco hob die Augenbraue. „Woher weißt du das? Hier gibt es keine Uhren."

„Ähm", stammelte Harry. „Ich habe die Glocke gehört. Die erste Glocke, die vor dem Unterricht läutet."

Gryffindors waren lausige Lügner, dachte Draco, ließ es aber auf sich beruhen. Es kümmerte ihn im Moment nicht. Seine Hand war vielleicht unheilbar verstümmelt und sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und sein Rücken ... Er runzelte die Stirn und zuckte versuchsweise mit den Schultern. Nichts. Er rollte mit den Schultern und spürte immer noch nichts. Sein Meister hatte schnell gearbeitet, wenn wirklich erst ein paar Stunden vergangen waren. „Hat Severus irgendetwas für uns dagelassen?"

„Oh ja, ein paar Phiolen mit wirklich widerlichen Zaubertränken. Er sagte, du sollst einen nehmen, sobald du aufwachst." Harry griff nach einem Fläschchen, das auf dem Nachttisch stand, zögerte aber, bevor er es entkorkte. „Du muss ihn nicht trinken. Ich werde es ihm nicht sagen."

„Wieso sollte ich ihn nicht nehmen wollen?" Draco zuckte etwas zusammen, als er sich langsam aufsetzte. Sogar ohne verbrannte Haut tat sein Körper höllisch weh. Er bemerkte auch, dass er nicht mehr seine verbrannten Roben trug, sondern nur ein paar weiche Hosen, wahrscheinlich von seinem Schlafanzug. „Gib her!" Er streckte seine linke Hand aus.

„Er ist aber wirklich widerlich", versuchte Harry es noch einmal, entkorkte die Phiole aber und reichte sie ihm.

Essenz von Lavellan, Draco erkannte den Geruch und trank sie in einem Zug leer. Obwohl es eine Flüssigkeit war, fühlte es sich in seinem Hals trocken an und er griff nach dem Glas Wasser, das neben der Kerze stand. Während er daran nippte, ließ der Schmerz nach, hinterließ aber ein dumpfes Pochen in seinen Muskeln und Gelenken.

„Wie machst du das?", fragte Harry und nahm ihm das Fläschchen wieder ab.

„Was?"

„Dieses Zeugs trinken ohne dass es dir gleich wieder hochkommt." Harry hielt den Flakon in das Licht der Kerze und betrachtete die körnigen Reste, die noch im Glas klebten. „Ich kann normalerweise nicht einmal etwas von Pomfrey trinken, ohne den ersten Schluck wieder auszuspucken. Snapes Zaubertränke lassen ihre wie Süßigkeiten aussehen."

„Ich bin damit aufgewachsen, sie zu trinken." Draco gähnte. „Verdammt, ich bin damit aufgewachsen, sie herzustellen. Wenn du sie fast jeden Tag in deinem Leben brauen musst, dann hörst du auf, sie als ein Ganzes zu schmecken, sondern schmeckst nur die einzelnen Zutaten. Dann sind sie nicht so schlimm."

„Alle Zutaten? Was alles war in der Phiole?", fragte Harry herausfordernd.

„Lavellan und Spinnweben," sagte Draco mit einem geringschätzigen Augenrollen. „Ein einfacher Heiltrank, den ich als Kind gelernt habe. Reagiert nicht mit anderen Tränken oder Zaubern, also hat Severus wahrscheinlich ein paar Zauber über mich gelegt."

Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. Wenn Snape ihm nur einen so milden Trank geben konnte, bedeutete das, dass auf ihm wirklich ein paar Zauber lagen, und zwar komplexe und mächtige. Vielleicht heilte seine Hand sehr langsam und Severus hatte nur den Schmerz blockiert. Er wusste, er sollte sich keine Hoffnungen machen, aber er konnte nicht anders.

„Was ist während des Kampfes geschehen, nachdem ich bewusstlos wurde?", fragte Harry. „Snape musste etwas gegen die Verbrennungen an meinen Beinen tun. Er sagte, wenn du mich nicht beschützt hättest, wäre es viel schlimmer gewesen."

„Das hat er gesagt?" Draco lächelte. Es war nett, mal etwas anderes zu hören, als das übliche „Dummes Kind".

„Er hat auch gesagt, dass ich Glück gehabt habe, da alle anderen ziemlich üble Verbrennungen davongetragen haben – du auch." Harry starrte ihn intensiv an. „Was hast du gemacht?"

Draco holte tief Luft und seufzte. „Ich bin nicht sicher. Ich habe einen Blitzzauber verwendet, aber im Schloss hätte er sie eigentlich nur schocken sollen. Er hätte nicht so stark sein sollen wie er war. Aber es tut mir nicht leid, dass es so war", sagte er fast herausfordernd zu Harry. „Ich hoffe, sie werden diese Narben ihr Leben lang tragen."

„Narben?", Harry schielte auf Dracos Oberkörper, aber er sah außer der verletzten rechten Hand keinen Schaden. „Wie stark war der Spruch? Warte mal, du hattest deinen Zauberstab doch gar nicht!"

„Ich habe deinen verwendet", sagte Draco und fuhr schnell fort, als Harrys Blick sich verdunkelte. „Ich hatte keine Wahl. Sie hatten dich geschockt und wollten mich töten."

„Wie hast du den Zauber ausgeführt?", fragte Harry langsam.

„Wie meinst du das, den...?"

„Wie du es gemacht hast?", wollte Harry wissen und lehnte sich so vor, dass Draco mit großen Augen zurückwich. „Hermine hat ihn mit Zaubern so stark gegen Diebstahl gesichert, dass du ihn unmöglich hättest benutzen können."

„Ich ... Ich habe nicht ..." Draco blinzelte überrascht. „Ich habe nur nach deiner Hand gegriffen und deinen Zauberstab hochgehalten. Vielleicht war der Zauber deswegen stärker."

„Du hast meine Hand genommen?", fragte Harry und setzte sich wieder zurück. „Du hast meine Hand gehalten, um meinen Zauberstab zu benutzen?"

„Leider hatte ich keine Zeit, erst um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Außerdem hast du nicht losgelassen. Die ganze Zeit, als ich dich durch Slytherin geschleppt habe, hast du deinen Zauberstab nicht losgelassen."

„Du hast mich hierher gebracht?", fragte Harry leise. „Du ... du hast mich vor deinem Fluch geschützt und mich hierher gebracht, während ich bewusstlos war?" Es klang eher, als wolle er es sich selbst erklären, als dass er eine Bestätigung dafür wollte. Er starrte nachdenklich auf die Decke.

Immer noch unsicher, ob Harry ihn nun schlagen würde, wartete Draco bis er tief in Gedanken war, bevor er sich zur Mitte des Bettes zurückzog und sich ein Kissen in den Rücken stopfte, um sich anzulehnen. Er schielte zur Tür und fragte sich, wann Snape zurückkommen würde. Dass weder er noch Harry einen Zauberstab hatten, bedeutete wahrscheinlich, dass die Tür verschlossen war, so dass niemand hinein oder hinaus konnte. Er hoffte, dass irgendwo mehr Kerzen waren, sonst würden sie im Dunkeln sitzen, sobald diese heruntergebrannt war.

Nach ein paar Momenten seufzte Harry und schaute sich um. Im schwachen Kerzenlicht konnte er nur die Umrisse der anderen Betten sehen. „Wie kannst du es aushalten, hier zu schlafen?", fragte er. „Es ist wie eine Gefängniszelle."

„Deswegen heißt es Kerker", sagte Draco und entspannte sich, als er sah, dass Harry nicht mehr verärgert zu sein schien. „Außerdem ist es ruhig. Und du kannst die Vorhänge zumachen...", er zeigte auf die Vorhänge, die an den Bettpfosten zurückgebunden waren, „und in Ruhe lesen."

„Du liest im Bett?", fragte Harry. „Du bist genauso schlimm wie Hermine."

Draco hätte ihn dafür am liebsten angeblafft, aber ein sanftes Aufpoppen am Ende des Betts ließ beide dahin sehen, wo zwei Elfen erschienen waren. In ihren Händen hielt Daffy ein Tablett, das offensichtlich für Draco gedacht war, denn es war schwer beladen mit Törtchen und einer Schüssel heißer Suppe, die ganz am Rand stand als wäre sie erst ganz zum Schluss hinzugefügt worden. Mit einem vernünftigeren Essen und bemüht, nur zu Harry zu schauen, tat Dobby sein Bestes, seinen ehemaligen Herrn zu ignorieren.

„Wir bringen Frühstück", sagte Dobby, und stellte Harrys Tablett auf den Tisch. „Der Schulleiter sagt Ihnen zu sagen, dass er bald kommt und ihm alles schrecklich leid tut."

Mit einem missbilligendem Naserümpfen in Richtung des anderen Elfs bot Daffy ihr Tablett an und wartete bis Draco zustimmend genickt hatte, bevor sie es auf seinen Schoß stellte. Er betrachtete das Angebot und war beeindruckt von der Menge an verschiedenen Törtchen und Süßigkeiten, die sie zubereitet hatte.

„Exzellenter Service", sagte er leise, nicht um zu sehen, wie sie zu strahlen begann, sondern wie Dobby vor Überaschung und verletztem Stolz der Mund aufklappte. In all den Jahren, in denen er den Malfoys gedient hatte, hatte er nie ein Kompliment bekommen. „Daffy, kannst du mir sagen, ob die anderen Schüler von dem Angriff heute Nacht wissen?"

„Oh ja", sagte sie und nickte eifrig mit ihrem Köpfchen. „Alle sprechen darüber, wie ein paar Schüler versucht haben, Master Draco und Harry Potter zu töten und wie sie alle im Krankenhaus sind und weinen."

„Schlimm verbrannt", fügte Dobby hinzu und warf Draco einen anklagenden Blick zu. „Und Professor Snape weigert sich zu helfen, so kann Madam Pomfrey sie nicht schnell genug behandeln. Hat sie ins St. Mungos geschickt, ja, das hat sie."

„Und sie wissen alle, wie Harry Potter Master Draco gerettet hat", übertönte ihn Daffy. „Und wie krank und verletzt Sie sind auch. Alle reden darüber."

„Ist Harry Potter wirklich vor Draco Malfoy gestanden?", fragte Dobby Harry und blickte finster zu Draco. „Das ist bestimmt eine Lebensschuld."

„Ich denke kaum, du gehässiger Wurm," zischte Draco ihn an. „Nicht, nachdem ich ihn in Sicherheit gezerrt habe."

Bevor Dobby oder Harry antworten konnte, griff Daffy Dobbys Handgelenk. „Unnatürlicher Elf", schimpfte sie ihn. „Will frei sein, bekommt ein Gehalt, ärgert nun die Masters ... Wenn du Zeit zu jammern hast, hast du Zeit zu arbeiten." Mit einem unzeremoniellen Pop verschwanden beide.

„Wenn du Zeit zu jammern hast...?", wiederholte Harry.

„Ist ein Hauselfenspruch", antwortete Draco und biss von einem der Törtchen ab. „Dobby wird jetzt eine Menge zu tun bekommen. Er hat das immer von unseren anderen Elfen zu hören bekommen."

„Eure Familie hatte mehr als einen?"

„Ja, wir haben vier. Drei, ohne Dobby." Er gab einen entzückten Laut von sich, als er mit einer Süßigkeit fertig war und nach der nächsten griff, in der die Pfirsichfüllung noch heiß in der zuckrigen Ummantelung war. „Mmh. Daffy hat sich dieses Mal wirklich selbst übertroffen." Er entdeckte eine kleine Schüssel mit Honig hinter den Törtchen und tunkte das Teilchen hinein.

Harry seufzte und begann sein eigenes Frühstück zu essen, indem er ein Würstchen nach dem anderen aufspießte. „Ich nehme an, ich bin der einzige, bei dem du bereit bist, höflich zu sein."

„Er hat angefangen!"

„Wie erwachsen von dir."

„Wenn er gehässig ist, wieso sollte ich dann nett sein?" Er schmollte, als Harry nur den Kopf schüttelte.

Sie aßen schweigend und Draco verputzte ein Törtchen nach dem anderen, bis sein Tablett leer war. Er starrte auf die Suppenschüssel, die noch übrig war. Wahrscheinlich Hühnersuppe, damit er sich stärken konnte. War zu erwarten, dachte er. Seine Mutter hatte ihm erzählt, dass sogar Muggel die magisch stärkenden Eigenschaften von Hühnersuppe kannten. Er griff mit der linken Hand nach dem Löffel und hielt ihn einen Moment ungeschickt in den Fingern, entschied sich aber dann, dass es zu trickreich war, mit der falschen Hand zu essen, besonders, wenn jemand zusah. Er hob die Schüssel mit einer Hand hoch und trank langsam. Er verzog das Gesicht, als er Sellerie schmeckte. Der gehörte zu den Nahrungsmitteln, die er als ungenießbar betrachtete, etwas, was Severus sehr amüsant fand, wenn er bemerkte, dass sein Lehrling den Sellerie aus dem Essen pickte, zuvor aber problemlos einen Zaubertrank geschluckt hatte, der andere Leute dazu gebracht hätte sich zu übergeben.

„Und was jetzt?"

Draco sah hoch. „Was?"

„Was jetzt?", wiederholte Harry. „Ich meine, jeder weiß jetzt, dass du dunkel bist. Es wird unmöglich für dich sein, in den Unterricht zu gehen. Ich nehme an, dass Dumbledore vielleicht..."

„Nein!" Draco sah zufrieden, wie Harrys Mund überrascht zuklappte. Er stellte sein Frühstückstablett auf die Seite und betrachtete ihn. „Ich plane nicht, lange genug hierzubleiben, um ihnen eine zweite Chance zu geben, mich zu erwischen. Ich ruhe mich aus und fliege davon, bevor Pansy ankommt. Mit etwas Glück treffe ich sie auf dem Weg hierher und wir finden einen anderen Platz, um uns zu verstecken."

„Was? Das ist verrückt, nachdem sie so weit gekommen sind ..." Harry stolperte über seine eigenen Worte und hielt inne, als er den ernsten Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht sah. „Ein ganzes Haus mit Kindern ist bei ihr! Und die Todesser werden Hogwarts bestimmt beobachten lassen. Deswegen wird es wahrscheinlich noch gefährlicher sein, sie hier in der Nähe zu treffen."

„Potter, der einzige Grund, warum sie so vorsichtig ist, ist, weil nur ein paar von ihnen Besen haben. Wenn sie fliegen könnten, gäbe es kaum ein Problem. Bevor ich gehe, stehle ich die Besen von den Huffflepuffs und Ravenclaws. Wenn das immer noch nicht genug sind, können wir mit den jüngeren Kindern im Tandem fliegen. Wahrscheinlich müssten wir das sowieso machen ...", überlegte er, als er sich die Strategie eines solch großen Flugs überlegte.

„Und wo würdet ihr hingehen?", wollte Harry wissen. „Es ist fast Winter ... wieder. Ihr werdet frieren und hungern ..."

„Ich nehme an, wir können irgendwo ein großes Muggelhaus finden und die Besitzer oblivieren. Es gibt ein paar Muggelgeborene in Slytherin. Die werden wissen, wo wir hingehen könnten."

Harry schwieg einen Moment lang und senkte den Kopf. „Dann ... wirst du gehen? Heute noch?"

Draco sah, wie er am Bund seines Ärmels zupfte und seine Lippe eine Sekunde lang nervös kaute. „Du könntest mit uns kommen", sagte er plötzlich.

„Was?", fragte Harry atemlos.

Wenn das Thema nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte Draco beim Anblick von Harry, der die Augen wie ein überraschtes Kind weit aufgerissen hatte, gelächelt. „Komm mit uns. Für dich wird es hier nicht sicherer sein. Du hast mich verteidigt. Sie werden das nicht vergeben. Aber wenn du mit uns kommst, wirst du sicherer sein."

„Mit Slytherins, die mich hassen? Und versuchen, Kinder an Todessern vorbei zu schmuggeln?"

„Dann sind sie halt jung. Du hast mit einem Troll gekämpft, als du elf warst. Und Pansy, Blaise und Daphne, wir sind alle dunkle Kinder. Du wärst überrascht, was wir alles können. Komm mit uns, Harry. Wir könnten das schaffen!"

„Ich denke auch, dass Sie das könnten", sagte Dumbledore von der Tür.

Überrascht drehten sich beide Jungen um, wobei Draco fast in Harrys Schoss fiel, als er sich zu schnell umwandte. Keiner von ihnen hatte gehört, wie die Tür geöffnet worden war, aber Dumbledore stand dort mit einem nachdenklichen Gesicht.

„Der Gedanke an ein paar Dutzend Kinder, die inmitten eines Krieges durch das Land fliehen, ist im besten Fall erschreckend, im schlimmsten wahnsinnig. Aber das ist auch ein einzelnes Kind, das gegen Voldemort lange genug standhält, um eine Bombe hochgehen zulassen, bevor es durch ganz Britannien fliegt" Dumbledore kam näher, während er sprach, beschwor sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich dann zu ihnen. „Mit Harry an Ihrer Seite habe ich keine Zweifel, dass Sie es schaffen könnten. Aber zu welchem Preis, Mister Malfoy? Voldemorts Anhänger sind überall. Sogar wenn sie nicht angreifen, würde die Kälte für sie arbeiten. Wie viele Kinder würden Sie bei Ihrer Flucht verlieren?"

„Weniger als wenn wir hier bleiben würden", erwiderte Draco. „Ich versuche mein Glück lieber da draußen, als zuzuschauen, wie ihre Schüler einen nach dem anderen von uns erledigen."

Dumbledore seufzte und nickte. „Der Anschlag auf Ihr Leben ist ein Fleck auf Hogwarts' Ehre. Ich habe Ihnen Zuflucht versprochen und Sie kamen dennoch zu Schaden. Dafür kann ich mich nur entschuldigen. Jedoch denke ich nicht, dass es weise ist, die Slytherins wieder durch das ganze Land zurückzuführen, besonders wenn es immer noch sicherer sein mag, in Hogwarts zu bleiben."

„Wenn das ganze Schloss uns tot sehen will?", spottete Draco.

„Glücklicherweise will nicht das ganze Schloss euch tot sehen. Es ist einer Handvoll von Schülern zu verdanken, die ihr Bestes getan haben, um deine Lage zu erklären und so ist ganz Gryffindor bereit, dir eine Chance zu geben, die auf deinem guten Verhalten vorher und deinen Anstrengungen, Voldemort zu zerstören, beruhen."

„Also, ich werde angegriffen, fast getötet, aber sie sind bereit, mir zu vergeben? Wie großzügig."

„Sie sind bereit, einem dunklen Zauberer zu vertrauen", sagte Dumbledore. „Auch noch einem Malfoy. Sie wissen, was das bedeutet."

Draco schaute lieber auf seine Bettdecke als zu dem alten Zauberer. Wie viele Leute hatten seine Vorfahren während der Jahre verzaubert und verhext? Wie viele verirrte Reisende in die dunklen Wälder gelockt? Sich in wie viele Häuser und Scheunen geschlichen und verfluchte Amulette hinterlassen, um den Familien lange danach noch zu schaden ... Seine Vorfahren hatten nicht jedes Unglück der letzten Jahrhunderte in England verursacht, aber sie waren sicherlich für einen Großteil davon verantwortlich. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er könnte davon träumen, aber stattdessen schien er dazu verflucht zu sein, immer nur ihren Tod zu sehen.

„Was ist mit Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff?", wollte Draco wissen. „Ich hatte nichts getan und die Hälfte von ihnen wollte mich tot sehen. Nun, da sie wissen ..."

„Sie werden Ihnen nichts tun." Dumbledores Augen wurden hart. „Heute beim Abendessen werde ich eine Ansprache halten, um Ihre Sicherheit zu garantieren."

„Was können Sie ihnen sagen, was sie nicht schon wissen?", fragte Draco.

„Ich werde ihnen einfach erklären, dass der Grund, warum ihre Mitschüler in St. Mungos und nicht in unserem Krankenflügel sind, darin liegt, dass das Gesetz der Zuflucht gebrochen wurde und die Strafe die Form Ihres Spruchs angenommen hat."

„Diese Drohung wird nicht alle stoppen", sagte Draco.

„Das braucht es nicht. Ich plane ihnen auch zu erzählen, was Sie alles für uns getan haben."

„Eine Handvoll Zaubertränke wird wohl kaum ..."

„Ihre Zaubertränke sind für den Tod von mehr als einem Duzend Todessern verantwortlich und haben das Leben unserer Auroren zahllose Male gerettet."

Draco klappte der Mund zu.

„Ich sehe, dass Ihr Meister Sie nicht informiert hat, wofür Ihre Tränke verwendet worden sind. Aber Sie können mir getrost glauben, dass ich nicht übertreibe, wenn ich sage, dass Ihre Bemühungen in diesem Krieg ausschlaggebend sind. Ohne Sie hätten wir eine Pattsituation. Stattdessen gewinnen wir langsam die Oberhand."

Einige Momente lang dachte Draco über diese Information nach, die verschiedenen Gifte und Dämpfe, die er hergestellt hatte und wie die Todesser wohl gestorben waren. Er zog in Betracht, dass Voldemort genau wusste, wie schnell Snape brauen konnte und daher musste er auch wissen, dass der jüngste Malfoy, als Snapes Lehrling, die Arbeit seines Meisters erleichtert hatte. Und wenn Voldemort herausfand, dass die Hogwartsschüler versucht hatten ihn zu töten und dann schließen würde, dass Draco natürlich vor Gefahr wegrennen ...

„Verdammt!", schnappte er und lehnte sich geschlagen in sein Kissen zurück.

Auf seinem Stuhl gab Dumbledore einen sanften Seufzer der Erleichterung von sich und lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück. Harry sah verwirrt zwischen ihnen hin und her.

„Was ist los?", fragte er Dumbledore, während er Draco im Auge behielt. „Bleibt er hier?"

„Ich habe keine verdammte Wahl!", grummelte Draco und starrte beide finster an. „Der dunkle Lord wird wissen, dass ich für den Tod seiner Untertanen verantwortlich bin ..."

„Aber es sind doch die Auroren, die ...", warf Harry ein.

„So denkt der dunkle Lord nicht", murmelte Dumbledore. „Unsere Ordensmitglieder liefern das Gift nur ab. In seinem Kopf sind die verantwortlich, die ihn verraten haben und die Gifte für uns brauen."

„Er wird nach mir suchen", sagte Draco, eher zu Harry, aber auch um seine Gedanken zu sortieren. „Er wird alle seine Diener anweisen, nach jedem dunklen Zauberer Ausschau zu halten, der ihm nicht mehr dient und ... verdammt!" Fast hätte er seine rechte Hand auf die Matratze geschlagen, erinnerte sich aber noch rechtzeitig daran, dass das wohl keine gute Idee war.

Wenn es nur um ihn ginge, wäre er bereit, es zu riskieren. Schließlich war er über das ganze Land geflogen, als der dunkle Lord absolut wütend auf ihn war. Rennen und Verstecken lag ihm im Blut. Aber mit all den Kindern, die Pansy mitbrachte, von denen viele Erst- und Zweitklässler waren, wollte er das nicht riskieren. Sie würden sich zu langsam bewegen, schwerfällig zu manövrieren und unmöglich aus einem Kampf herauszuhalten. Ein Zauberer konnte durch das Netz des dunklen Lords schlüpfen. Ein ganzes Haus von Schülern - unmöglich.

„Severus meinte, dass, wenn wir jemand als Wache in der Nähe des Tores aufstellen würden, würde dies die Kinder nur abschrecken", sagte Dumbledore, der wieder lächelte, da er die Diskussion gewonnen hatte. „Also können wir nur warten, bis sie ankommen. Glauben Sie, dass Miss Parkinson sie durch die Hinterhalte, die die Todesser gelegt haben, führen kann?"

„Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass sie die Kinder sicher hierher bringen wird." Dracos Blick wurde schärfer. „Und Sie werden ihre Sicherheit garantieren, sobald sie angekommen sind. Denn wenn Sie das nicht können, werden wir uns einfach in den Kerkern verbarrikadieren und ich werde keinen Finger mehr rühren, um Ihnen zu helfen."

Zu Harrys Überraschung wurde Dumbledores Lächeln breiter und er stand auf. „Vollkommen verständlich. Ich denke, ich habe Sie nun lange genug belästigt und Sie müssen sich ausruhen. Danke, dass Sie sich die Zeit genommen haben, mit mir zu sprechen, Mr. Malfoy. Wir werden uns dann beim Abendessen sehen, nicht wahr?"

„... was?" Draco blinzelte. „Abendessen?"

„Außer Sie planen, dass die Slytherins in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zu Abend essen, der, denke ich, unangenehm überfüllt wäre, so dass es das Beste wäre, in der Großen Halle zu essen. Ich weiß, dass Sie das bisher vermieden haben und in der Küche gegessen haben, aber ich denke, Sie sollten heute Abend erscheinen."

„Das ist ..."

„Ein Zeichen des Stolzes und der Stärke", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Und für Ihre Bereitschaft Hogwarts zu vergeben und ihm eine zweite Chance zu geben. Da alle Schüler, die Sie angreifen könnten, in St. Mungos sind, können Sie sich der friedlichen Intentionen des Rests der Schule gewiss sein."

„Was, wenn sie zurückkommen?", fragte Draco. „Ich bin nicht dumm genug, zu glauben, dass Sie sie nach Askaban schicken werden, aber kann ich hoffen, dass sie der Schule verwiesen werden?"

Dumbledore schwieg einen Moment. „Normalerweise würde ich so handeln. Aber wir befinden uns im Krieg und wenn wir ihn nicht schnell beenden können, werden wir jeden fähigen Zauberer und jede Hexe brauchen, die wir bekommen können. Alles, was ich versprechen kann, ist, dass sie Ihnen kein Haar mehr krümmen werden, dafür werde ich sorgen."

Draco wusste nicht, was er damit meinte und entschied sich, nicht nachzufragen, obwohl er hoffte, dass Severus ihm später eine Erklärung würde geben können. Im Moment ließ er es auf sich beruhen. „Gut. Ich werde beim Abendessen da sein."

„Danke." Dumbledore blickte zu Harry und einen Augenblick lang dachte Draco, er würde fordern, dass Harry die Kerker verließe, da er erholt aussah. Aber dann ließ der Schulleiter seinen Stuhl verschwinden und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.

Eine lange Stille folgte. Draco atmete aus und starrte auf die Decke, die seine Beine bedeckte. Faszinierend, wie schnell all seine Pläne über den Haufen geworfen werden konnten. Er hoffte, die Slytherins würden ihm vergeben, dass er so mit ihren Leben gehandelt hatte, sie wie Schachfiguren behandelt hatte. Er verzog den Mund. Dumbledore spielte mit ihnen allen und er mochte das nicht. Das fühlte sich immer mehr wie ein Spiel an, dass Voldemort und Dumbledore spielten, mit Figuren, die je nach ihrer Nützlichkeit gerettet oder geopfert wurden. Aber niemand spielte lange mit einem Malfoy. Was würden die zwei Spieler wohl machen, wenn ihre perfekt geordneten Figuren sich plötzlich weigerten, das Spiel weiter mitzuspielen?

Ich werde nicht länger sein Bauer sein, dachte er. Ich werde das tun, was vorteilhaft für mich ist und wenn das bedeutet, dass ich gelegentlich das tue, was Dumbledore von mir will, dann soll es so sein. Aber wenn es bedeutet, dass ich etwas tue, was er nicht will, ist das auch gut. Vater hat seine Ritter. Ich habe meine Slytherins.

Das ist nicht länger ein Schachspiel, entschied er. Das ist Politik, flankiert von Armeen und er konnte Politik mit den Besten spielen.

„Also bleibst du hier?", fragte Harry leise.

„Ja, Potter. Ich bleibe."

„Malfoy ..." Harry machte eine Pause, um zur Tür zuschauen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie alleine waren. „Wegen deines Angebots ..."

Draco schaute neugierig auf.

„Ich wäre mit dir gegangen."

Auf Dracos Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln. „Ich hatte es gehofft. Ich ... Ich wollte dir danken. Für das, was du getan hast."

„Das war doch nichts ...", sagte Harry.

„Doch. Noch nie zuvor hat jemand so etwas für einen dunklen Zauberer getan. Niemand."

„Da kannst du dir doch nicht so sicher sein."

„Ich kann." Draco holte tief Luft und sprach weiter. „Du weißt das nicht, kaum jemand weiß es, aber ... etwas bei der Art und Weise, wie wir die Magie verwenden, wie wir sie uns kontrollieren lassen, lässt uns Dinge aus der Vergangenheit sehen. Erinnerungen unserer Vorfahren."

Harry dachte darüber nach. „Daher wusstest du das über das Mädchen in deinem Grimoire, das die Drachen gezeichnet hat, nicht wahr?"

„Du hast es nicht vergessen?", wisperte Draco.

„Ich habe eine Weile darüber nachgedacht. Es war, als ob du sie nicht kanntest, bist du versucht hast, dich an sie zu erinnern." Er schaute weg. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich an meine Familie erinnern."

„Ich erinnere mich nicht an alles von ihnen. Nur wie sie gestorben sind. Das ist die Ironie daran, alles, was wir träumen ist, wie sie sterben. Daher weiß ich sicher, dass niemand bisher versucht hat, einen Malfoy zu verteidigen. Oder einen anderen dunklen Zauberer. Wir würden es wissen."

„Du siehst jede Nacht, wie sie sterben?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sehe sie nicht. Ich bin sie. Ich fühle alles, was sie fühlten, als sie starben oder wenn sie um ihr Leben rannten. Aber nicht jede Nacht. Normalerweise sind es nur ein paar Nächte im Monat. Obwohl in letzter Zeit träume ich ziemlich viel von ihnen ..."

„Das ist schrecklich."

„So ist es eben."

Harry schwieg und antwortete nicht mehr. Nach ein paar Sekunden gähnte Draco und begann, es sich unter den Decken bequem zu machen. „Also, so sehr ich hasse es zuzugeben, aber ich muss mich hinlegen." Als er seinen Kopf auf das Kissen legte, bemerkte er, das Harry immer noch ins Nichts starrte. „Du solltest auch etwas schlafen."

„Stimmt." Harry stellte die beiden Frühstücktabletts zusammen, damit ein Elf sie später abräumen konnte und ging dann zum nächsten Bett. „Das ist verrückt, ich wurde nur betäubt, fühle mich aber, als hätte ich eine Schlacht geschlagen."

„Das hast du", sagte Draco. Er sah zu, wie Harry die Decken zurückzog und ins Bett glitt, dabei bemerkte er zum ersten Mal, dass Harry immer noch die Kleidung vom Vortag trug. Was Sinn machte, dachte er. Snapes guter Wille ging nur so weit, den Gryffindor hier bleiben zu lassen. Im Kleidung oder anderes zu bringen stand außer Frage.

„He, Malfoy", rief Harry. „In wessen Bett schlafe ich?"

„Das da ist Notts. Wieso?"

„Wollte nur sicher gehen, dass ich nicht in dem von Crabbe oder Goyle liege."

„Nein, ihre Betten sind die, die am nächsten bei der Tür stehen."

„Wie Wachen?"

„So ungefähr." Er zog die Decke bis zu seiner Schulter und drehte sich um, um auf dem Bauch zu schlafen, wobei er aufpasste, dass seine rechte Hand so blieb, wie Snape sie versorgt hatte.

„Werden deine Freunde mich immer noch hassen, wenn sie zurückkommen?"

Draco kicherte. „Ich werde sie wissen lassen, dass wir dich nicht mehr hassen. Tatsächlich verspreche ich dir, dass, wenn wir hier unten bleiben müssen, du jederzeit willkommen bist."

„Sogar wenn Snape mich immer noch hasst."

„Da gibt's kein wenn, Potter. Nichts wird ihn je dazu bringen, dich zu mögen. Aber er wird sich mit dir abfinden, wenn ich ihn frage."

„Oh."

Eine lange Pause. Draco gähnte wieder und schloss seine Augen.

„Malfoy?"

„Schlaf endlich, Potter ..."

„Lässt du die Kerze brennen?"

Draco blinzelte, öffnete die Augen und schaute in das warme Licht. „Ja, wäre mir lieber, wenn es dich nicht stört."

„Tut es nicht. Gute Nacht."

„Nacht." Ein paar Minuten schaute er zu, wie die Kerze brannte, bewegte sich nicht, als er hörte, wie Harrys Atem tiefer wurde. Er fühlte sich viel besser, jetzt, da jemand in der Nähe bei ihm war und er erinnerte sich kurz an seine erste Nacht hier, als er ganz alleine in dem kalten Krankenflügel geschlafen hatte und der Schnee gegen die Fenster gerieselt war und der Mond scharfe Schatten an die Wand geworfen hatte. Die Flamme hier reflektierte nur das Glas auf dem Nachttischchen und färbte die Wände in ein dunkles Orange und ließ etwas in der Nähe seiner Augen glitzern.

Draco konzentrierte sich darauf. Da auf der Matratze, genau vor seinem Gesicht, lag ein schwarzes Haar. Er blickte zu Harry, um sich zu versichern, dass dieser fest schlief, nahm dann das Haar hoch und hielt es gegen das Licht. Er war sich sicher, dass es eines von Harry war. Sekunden vergingen, als er es sanft zwischen seinen Fingern drehte. Er wusste, dass Harry eine Chance hatte, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, einfach nur, weil er die Regeln dieser Gesellschaft nicht kannte, aber gleichzeitig hatte Harry gerade ein einzelnes Haar hinterlassen, das ein dunkler Zauberer finden konnte. Draco lächelte. Wenn Weasley ihn nun sehen könnte, würde der Rothaarige ihn wahrscheinlich zu Brei schlagen.

Er schaute wieder zu Potter und dann zu dem Haar. Er traf seine Entscheidung ohne zu zögern. Er zog an den Haaren über seinen Augen und fand eines, das ungefähr so lang war wie Harrys. Er zog es heraus und zuckte zusammen. Nur mit einer Hand zu arbeiten war schwierig, aber er schaffte es, die zwei Haare zusammenzudrehen. Als das erledigt war, lehnte er sich zu seinem Nachttisch und zog eine Schublade heraus. Er stöberte durch den Kleinkram, der sich über die Jahre angesammelt hatte. Er konnte gerade nicht auf Snapes Vorräte zugreifen, aber für das, was er im Sinn hatte, brauchte er das auch gar nicht.

„Komm schon, wo bist du?", flüsterte er und rumorte durch Zettel, zerbrochene Federn, ein verhextes Kartenspiel, Seiten, die er aus Büchern von anderen gerissen hatte, Krawattennadeln, einen kleinen blauen Schmetterling hinter Glas, den er vor Jahren gekauft und dann vergessen hatte. Schließlich fand er mehrere winzige Ampullen, die in einer Ecke lagen. Er suchte eine mit einem Korken heraus, holte sie heraus und blies den Staub weg, der sich auf ihr angesammelt hatte. Auch riss er eine Ecke von einem alten Notizzettel ab und griff nach einer Feder, in der noch etwas Tinte war.

Da er mit der linken Hand schrieb, war es schwer die Buchstaben zu entziffern, aber er schaffte es „Draco" und „Harry" auf jeweils eine Seite des Zettels zu schreiben. Dann wickelte er in diesen die zwei Haare und steckte sie in die Ampulle. Mit einem weiteren Blick zu Harry, um sich zu versichern, dass dieser ihn nicht gehört hatte, griff er nach dem Honig auf seinem Frühstückstablett.

Nicht viel Honig war übrig, aber er brauchte auch nicht viel. Er kippte die Schüssel und füllte die Ampulle langsam auf und verkorkte sie, als er fertig war. Einen Moment lang lächelte er über den kleinen Zauber, den er gewirkt hatte. Es war ein schwaches Amulett, etwas womit Kinder spielten, während ihre Eltern nachts im Land herumstreunten, aber da er so schwach war, würde ihn wahrscheinlich nie jemand finden. Nur seine besten Freunde könnten bemerken, dass Harry Draco näher kam, weniger mit ihm stritt, mehr Zeit mit ihm verbrachte und im Allgemeinen eher dazu bereit war, ihn vor anderen zu verteidigen. Er hatte Dumbledore zu lange vertraut. Er wollte etwas mehr Schutz, als der Schulleiter bieten konnte und Harry dafür zu benutzen erschien ihm fair. Er steckte das Amulett unter sein Kissen und legte sich wieder hin. Später würde er ein Band dafür finden und es zur Sicherheit um seinen Hals tragen.

„Danke, Potter", flüsterte er zu sich selbst, als er die Augen schloss. „Es sieht aus, als ob dieser Angriff doch etwas Gutes bewirkt hätte."

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**Teil 12**

Träume suchten ihn heim, während er den Tag verschlief. Nicht die Albträume über den Tod seiner Vorfahren, sondern vom Fliegen in der Abenddämmerung auf einem Besen, geschaffen aus alter Magie. Davon, durch die Wolken zu gleiten, während die Sterne glitzerten und der Mond über den Baumkronen leuchtete. Der Wind trug ihn höher und höher, bis die Landschaft unter ihm wie ein Patchwork- Teppich aussah, auf dem hier und da Häuser und Scheunen verstreut waren. Er musste sich nicht vor Muggeln oder hellen Zauberern verstecken und am Rande nahm er wahr, dass noch mehrere, andere Zauberer und Hexen hinter ihm über das Land flogen. Er ließ sich mit seinem Besen nach unten fallen, um dann wieder hoch zu kommen, nur wegen der Freude an der Nachtluft, die um ihn herum schwirrte.

„Du hattest Recht!", sagte jemand dicht bei ihm. „Es ist sogar noch schöner, wenn die Sonne untergeht."

„Die Sterne sieht man nur nachts", meinte Draco. Er wollte sich umdrehen, um den Sprecher zu identifizieren, aber er konnte seinen Kopf nur so weit drehen, dass er die Spitze des Feuerblitzes erkennen konnte, auf dem sein Begleiter flog. Je mehr er versuchte seinen Kopf zu drehen, desto weiter entfernte sich sein Begleiter, bis dieser in der Ferne wie ein kleiner goldener Vogel wirkte. Draco streckte seine Hand aus, nahm den Vogel vorsichtig in diese und zog sie an seine Brust.

„Endlich habe ich dich gefangen", flüsterte er und wachte dann auf.

Auf der Bettkante saß Severus und blickte ihm in die Augen, während er den Schlaf wegblinzelte. „Keine Albträume?"

Hatte er den ganzen Tag verschlafen? Es kam ihm so vor, als hätte er eben erst seine Augen geschlossen. „Keine Albträume. Ich bin geflogen ... und jemand war bei mir, glaube ich." Er gähnte, während er den Schlaf abschüttelte.

„Hm. Kannst du deine Hand bewegen?"

Draco schaute zu seiner Hand, wobei er ein wenig zusammenzuckte, weil ihn das Kerzenlicht blendete, und versuchte eine Faust zu machen. Seine Finger schlossen sich kraftlos und ein pochender Schmerz setzte ein, als er versuchte, sie noch weiter zu krümmen.

„Es tut weh", sagte er.

„Gut", meinte Severus. „Das heißt, es heilt. Setz dich auf und trink das hier!"

Ein weiterer Trank wurde ihm in die Hand gedrückt und er trank ihn aus und schmeckte dabei Heidekraut, Eisenkraut und mehrere Arten von Giftpilzen, die er jedoch nicht zu unterscheiden versuchte. Es war ein weiterer Heiltrank.

„Wie fühlt sich dein Rücken an?"

Er rollte mit den Schultern und streckte sich etwas. „Gut. Habe ich noch Narben?"

„Du bist wie dein Vater." Severus seufzte und sammelte seine Sachen ein. „Gewinnt einen Kampf um Haaresbreite und alles, um was er sich sorgt, ist, dass er keine Narben davonträgt."

„Welchen Kampf?", fragte Draco.

„Als wir noch Schüler waren", antwortete Severus ohne mehr zu erzählen. „Also, du hast dem Direktor gesagt, dass du hier bleiben wirst."

„Ja", sagte Draco langsam. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sein Meister dachte. „War das die richtige Entscheidung?"

„Ich kann nicht sagen, was die Zukunft bringen wird. Die Zeit wird zeigen, ob deine Entscheidung klug war oder ob sie den Kindern das Leben kosten wird." Snape sah in das besorgte Gesicht seines Lehrlings. „Aber es wird wohl unter den gegebenen Umständen die zweckmäßigste gewesen sein. Schließlich kannst du das Schloss später jederzeit verlassen, wenn es nötig sein sollte."

In Dracos Ohren klang das nicht sehr beruhigend, aber er erwiderte nichts, sondern fragte nur nach der Uhrzeit.

„In einer Stunde gibt es Abendessen", sagte Snape, „womit du genügend Zeit hast, um dich zu duschen und fertig zu machen."

„Es erscheint mir irgendwie verrückt", meinte Draco.

„Aber natürlich ist es verrückt", stimmte Snape zu und stand auf. „Kein dunkler Zauberer ist je so in die Öffentlichkeit getreten. Aber andererseits ... so vieles ändert sich, auch wenn niemand es zu bemerken scheint. Wenn du das durchziehst ..." Er ließ den Gedanken unbeendet und ging zur Tür, drehte sich aber dann nochmals um. „Nun, etwas Eile wäre angebracht und du weckst Potter besser auf. Wenn er heute Abend nicht mit dir kommt, denken sie noch, wir hätten ihn geopfert."

„Okay." Draco sah zu, wie er den Raum verließ und schaute dann auf das Nachttischchen. Er entdeckte darauf seinen und Potters Zauberstab, die genau neben der Kerze lagen. Erleichtert, sie dort zu sehen, kroch er aus dem Bett und rieb seine pochende Hand, während er in dem Koffer am Fußende seines Bettes stöberte. Nachdem er sich seine Kleidung herausgesucht hatte, griff er nach den Zauberstäben, ging zu Harry hinüber und schüttelte ihn an der Schulter. „Los! Steh auf, Potter!"

„Wa...?" Harry grummelte etwas Unverständliches und drehte sich weg.

„Ich sagte, du sollst aufwachen!", sagte Draco und schüttelte ihn härter. „Es ist Zeit!"

Harry setzte sich grummelnd auf und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, aber ohne sein Brille und mit Haaren, die schlimmer als sonst abstanden, konnte er Draco nicht wirklich einschüchtern. „Das kann nicht sein! Ich habe mich erst hingelegt."

„Du hast Stunden geschlafen", sagte Draco. „Steh auf!"

„War jemand hier, während ich geschlafen habe?", fragte Harry und folgte Draco aus dem Schlafzimmer und durch den Flur ins Badezimmer.

„Das ist kein Krankenhaus!", meinte Draco. „Selbst wenn deine Freunde versucht hätten dich zu besuchen, bezweifle ich, dass Severus sie hereingelassen hätte."

Er hängte seine Kleider über einen Handtuchhalter und stieg in die nächstgelegene Duschkabine. Nachdem er den Duschvorhang zugezogen hatte, zog er seine Pyjamahosen aus. Er flüsterte ein paar Mal den Reinigungszauber und fühlte dann, wie etwas Kaltes gegen seinen Fuß spritzte und er blickte nach unten. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte Harry die Dusche direkt neben ihm besetzt und augenscheinlich bevorzugte er mit kälterem Wasser zu duschen, anstatt sich fast zu verbrühen.

Draco hielt inne und starrte die dünne Metallwand zwischen sich und Harry an. Er legte seine Hand daran, fühlte, wie das Wasser von der anderen Seite gegen sie perlte und schloss die Augen, hörte, wie das Geräusch des Wassers sich veränderte, wenn Harry sich bewegte. Er lehnte sich vor, bis er mit seiner Stirn die Wand berührte und stand nur da und horchte. Es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass Harry so nahe war.

Plötzlich blinzelte er und trat zurück, eine Hand über dem Mund. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass das kleine Amulett so schnell wirken würde oder seine Gefühle beeinflussen würde. Nachdem er den Schreck überwunden hatte, sagte er sich, dass er nun wenigstens wusste, dass es funktionierte. Er beendete seine Dusche schnell, zog sich an und trat hinaus. Er war froh, dass Harry noch nicht fertig war. Er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf dem Kleiderberg am Boden, reinigte sie und fügte noch einen Bügelzauber hinzu, der die Wäsche glättete. Dann legte er Harrys Zauberstab auf die Kleidung.

„Ich werde im Gemeinschaftsraum warten", sagte er, als er ging.

„Ich bin gleich fertig", antwortete Harry.

Eine große Schale mit Äpfeln stand auf einem der Tische und Draco nahm sich einen und setzte sich hin. Ein paar Sekunden später stand er wieder auf und ging hin und her, während er den Apfel aß. Als er fertig war, warf er das Kerngehäuse in den Kamin und setzte sich wieder hin. Eine Weile trommelte er mit den Finger auf der Sitz, und stand dann wieder auf, um hin und her zu gehen.

Sein Geist wollte nicht aufhören sich zu drehen. Seine Slytherins würden heute nach Hause kommen, aber erst musste er sich dem Rest der Schule stellen. Vielleicht würden sie ihn verfluchen, bevor Dumbledore den Mund aufmachen konnte. Vielleicht würde sich jemand rächen wollen für das, was er ihren Freunden angetan hatte. Vielleicht würden die Todesser versuchen, das Schloss zu stürmen. Er seufzte und starrte aus dem Fenster in den See.

„Und vielleicht sind die Äpfel vergiftet", schalt er sich selbst. Es brachte nichts, sich Sorgen zu machen und es gab keine Erinnerung von einem seiner Vorfahren, die ihm helfen konnte. Also lehnte er sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen das Glas und versuchte, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Als er die Augen öffnete, starrten ihn eines der riesigen Augen der Krake an. Erschrocken schrie er auf und sprang zurück, wobei er sich mit der Hüfte an einer Tischkante stieß. Er zischte vor Schmerz und neigte seinen Kopf, nur um zu sehen, wie die Krake vor ihm schwebte und ihre Tentakel in alle Richtungen ausgebreitet hatte. So nah sah sie aus wie ein riesiges Monster, das im Wasser hauste. Draco fragte sich, ob etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte. Die Krake hatte noch nie zuvor so in den Raum gesehen. Sie war sonst immer vorbeigeschwommen, ohne auf irgendjemanden im Raum zu achten.

„Sie ist sogar noch größer, als ich dachte", flüsterte Harry von der Tür.

Draco schaute über die Schulter, antwortete aber nicht. Die Tentakel fuhren über das Glas und folgten den Kanten, wo diese auf Stein trafen, als ob sie nach einer Lücke suchen würden. Während sie sich bewegte, hob sie ihren Körper etwas an, sodass beide einen guten Blick auf ihren scharfen Schnabel werfen konnte, der sich langsam öffnete und wieder schloss. Mit einem finsteren Gesicht zog Draco seinen Zauberstab und sprach ein so helles Lumos, dass die Krake ins dunkle Wasser davon schoss. Die Abdrücke der Tentakel konnte man noch kurze Zeit auf dem Glas erkennen, bis die Strömung sie weg wusch.

„Wieso hast du das getan?", wollte Harry wissen und kam näher. „Sie hat nichts gemacht."

„Sie ..." Draco starrte ihr nach und hoffte, dass sie nicht wieder kommen würde. „Sie sollte nicht ..."

Harry lehnte sich vor, um einen Blick auf Dracos Gesicht zu erhaschen. „Malfoy, hat sie dich erschreckt?"

Er fühlte, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde und drehte sich daher weg, um zum Kamin zu gehen. Er hoffte, dass die Flammen seine gerötete Haut erklären würden. Zu seinem Ärger folgte ihm Harry. Er wurde aber durch das Öffnen der Tür gerettet, als Severus in den Raum trat.

„Gut, ihr seid fertig", meinte Snape, als er sie sah. „Lasst uns gehen!"

Der Weg zur großen Halle war ihm noch nie so lang vorgekommen. Die ganze Schule war ungewöhnlich ruhig. Normalerweise wären noch Nachzügler in den Gängen unterwegs gewesen oder Schüler, die das Abendessen ausfielen ließen, um in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Nun klangen ihre Schritte viel zu laut und Draco fühlte sich, als ob die Schule leer wäre.

„Bleib wachsam!", mahnte Snape. „Das gilt auch für Sie!" Er warf Harry einen finsteren Blick zu, als wäre es eine Beleidigung mit ihm sprechen zu müssen. „Ihr werdet im Mittelpunkt stehen, aber es wird nicht so sein, dass sie euch bewundern."

Harry ignorierte Snape und schaute stattdessen zu Draco, der mit leicht gesenktem Kopf ging. „Gryffindor wird dich nicht angreifen. Du könntest bei uns sitzen, wenn ..."

„Nein!", unterbrach Draco ihn harsch, bevor er dem Verlangen nachgeben konnte, neben dem Jungen sitzen zu wollen, der ihn beschützt hatte. „Nein. Ich komm schon klar." Er lächelte. „Außerdem bist du ja genau gegenüber, falls etwas sein sollte."

Als er Dracos lächeln sah, hellte sich auch Harrys Gesicht auf und er nickte.

Severus führte sie zum Haupteingang und hielt einen Moment inne, um ihnen allen die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich zu sammeln. Draco wollte seine Kapuze über den Kopf ziehen, geriet aber fast in Panik, als er sich erinnerte, dass er sie nicht trug. Er atmete tief ein und hob seinen Kopf, als Severus die Tür aufstieß und sie hineinführte.

Die gesamte Schülerschaft drehte sich ihnen zu und beobachtete, wie sie eintraten. Gespräche verstummten und ein Raunen brandete auf, als Harry sich von ihnen trennte, um an seinen Tisch zu gehen. Mit einem nervösen Lächeln setzte er sich auf den Platz, den Ron und Hermine für ihn freigehalten hatten. Auf der anderen Seite der Halle, folgte Draco seinem Meister dicht auf dem Fuße und setzte sich so an den Tisch der Slytherins, dass er den anderen Schülern gegenüber saß. Severus ging zu seinem angestammten Platz am Lehrertisch und ignorierte die anderen Lehrer, die ihn aus dem Augenwinkel beobachteten.

Draco saß kerzengerade da, eine Hand lag auf dem Tisch, die andere unter ihm. Vorsichtig zog er mit dieser seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und legte ihn in seinen Schoß. Dann wartete er, mit flachem Atem und den Blick auf eine Stelle in der Nähe des Lehrertisches gerichtet. Dennoch konnte er aus den Augenwinkeln alle im Auge behalten. Egal, was geschehen würde, der erste, der ihn oder Harry angriff, würde umgenietet werden, bevor er den ersten Spruch sagen konnte.

Vorne stand Dumbledore auf und wartete, bis das Geflüster erstarb, bevor er zu sprechen begann: „Ich weiß, Sie haben alle die Gerüchte bezüglich letzter Nacht gehört und über die Abwesenheit einiger Ihrer Hauskameraden. Gerüchte, die besagen, dass eine Gruppe von Schülern sich in den Kerkern versammelt hatte und nach dem Leben eines anderen Schüler trachtete. Ich bin traurig verkünden zu müssen, dass dieses Gerücht der Wahrheit entspricht." Überraschtes Raunen wallte auf, aber Dumbledore wartete nicht, bis es verstummte, sondern sprach darüber hinweg.

„Letzte Nacht versuchten mehrere Schüler aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter zu töten und hatten auch beinahe Erfolg. Es ist ein Zeugnis der Fähigkeiten und des Scharfsinns dieser beiden Jungen, dass sie noch am Leben sind und es ist eine Schande für Hogwarts, dass sie sich überhaupt verteidigen mussten." Er machte eine Atempause. „Die Abwesenheit der Angreifer ist nicht auf eine Bestrafung zurückzuführen, sondern auf die Vergeltung eines gebrochenen Zufluchteids. Es werden viele Tage vergehen, bevor sie aus St. Mungos entlassen werden können und Sie können sich sicher sein, dass weitere Angriffe in ähnlichen Verletzungen enden werden, wenn nicht sogar im Tod."

„Zweifellos haben Sie bereits eine Ahnung, was Mr. Malfoy ist. Was Sie jedoch nicht wissen ist, dass er schon mehrere Schlachten gegen den dunklen Lord erfolgreich geschlagen hat. Er hat Voldemort auf einen Schlag fast die Hälfte der Todesser entrissen und war verantwortlich für den Tod von weiteren. Sie haben bisher nur von der Zerstörung seines Heims gehört, aber nur wenige wissen, dass Mr Malfoy bei der Zerstörung seines Zuhauses riskieren musste gefangen genommen zu werden, bevor er quer über das ganze Land durch einen Schneesturm nach Hogwarts flog. Und seine Anstrengungen, während er unter unserem Schutz stand, waren ausschlaggebend beim Kampf gegen Voldemort."

Draco musste fast lachen. Bei Dumbledore hörte sich das Ganze wie ein Heldenepos an. Wenn das eines Tages in Geschichtsbücher geschrieben werden würde, hoffte er, dass sich niemand daran erinnern würde, dass er zu erschrocken war um zu denken, als er dem dunklen Lord gegenüberstand oder dass er sich fast selbst verkrüppelt hatte, während er sich in Panik in seinem Schlafsaal verbarrikadiert hatte. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Ein heldenhafter Malfoy in den Geschichtsbüchern, wäre das nicht toll?

Ein Flüstern hob sich von dem Raunen in der großen Halle ab. Die Stimme einer Erstklässlerin, die wahrscheinlich noch zu jung war, um leise zu sprechen, fragte laut und deutlich: „Aber er ist doch ein dunkler Zauberer?"

Alle verstummten und die Frage hing im Raum. Draco schluckte und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab. Die Antwort auf diese Frage konnte Dumbledore nicht beschönigen und Draco bereitete sich auf das Schlimmste vor. Obwohl er nicht hinsah, wusste er, dass Snape am Lehrertische das Gleiche tat. Sein Atem kam nun in schnellen, flachen Stößen und er kämpfte darum, ruhig zu bleiben. Egal, wie sehr er aufspringen und fliehen wollte, er wusste, dass das alles nur unendlich schlimmer machen würde.

„In der Tat ist Mister Malfoy ein dunkler Zauberer"; sagte Dumbledore langsam.

Sofort drehten sich alle zu ihm, als bedeutete diese Feststellung, dass Draco sich plötzlich vor ihren Augen verwandeln und seine wahre Gestalt enthüllen würde. Es war etwas enttäuschend, dass sie den gleichen blonden Jungen sahen, der ihren Blicken auswich.

„Ich bezweifle, dass jemand von Ihnen einen dunklen Zauberer oder Hexe gesehen hat und es bemerkt hat", sagte Dumbledore. „Sie sind nicht die Ungeheuer, wie Sie in Ihren Märchenbüchern gelesen haben. Sie verstecken sich gut und das aus gutem Grund, möchte ich hinzufügen, wenn man den Angriff auf Leib und Leben von Mister Malfoy letzten Abend als Anzeichen nehmen kann. Und trotzdem sitzt er nun vor Ihnen, bereit Ihnen zu vertrauen. Trotz der Taten Ihrer Kameraden. Trotz allem was Sie vielleicht vor dem heutigen Tag getan hätten, wenn Sie sich so sicher gewesen wären wie Ihre Freunde."

„Dann ... ist er wirklich auf unserer Seite?", fragte das gleiche Kind vom Hufflepuff-Tisch und ihre Stimme hallte in der Halle wieder.

„Er hat sein Zuhause verloren und vielleicht sogar seine Familie, um uns in diesem Kampf zu helfen", meinte Dumbledore ernst, „und er hat seine Absichten ausreichend vor mir bewiesen. Tatsächlich hat er seine guten Absichten so gut bewiesen, dass Mister Potter sich zwischen ihn und den Mob gestellt hat."

Erneutes Flüstern brach aus, aber diesmal billigend und Draco begann zu glauben, dass das tatsächlich funktionieren könnte.

„Zum ersten Mal in unserer kollektiven Geschichte", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „haben wir die Möglichkeit, diesen langen Konflikt zwischen dunkel und hell beizulegen. Draco Malfoy hat den ersten Schritt getan, indem er uns vertraute. Harry Potter tat den zweiten Schritt und bewies, dass dieses Vertrauen gerechtfertigt war. Können wir darauf hoffen, dass der Rest von Hogwarts dieses Vertrauen auch ehren wird?"

Die Frage hing lange in der Luft. Draco überlegte, warum Dumbledore diese Frage gestellt hatte und zwang sich, den Blick nicht zu heben, als die Schüler sich anschauten und sich fragten, was sie tun sollten.

„Gryffindor wird dieses Vertrauen ehren!"

Draco blinzelte, als Rons Stimme laut durch die Halle echote. Er blickte zum Gryffindor-Tisch und suchte nach irgendeinem Anzeichen von Falschheit oder Missbilligung. Er sah nichts dergleichen.

„Hufflepuff wird dieses Vertrauen ehren!", hörte er kurz darauf.

Es schien, als wollte jeder Hufflepuff die verlorene Ehre des Hauses wieder herstellen. Wie alle anderen, wartete er, dass der letzte Tisch den Schwur aufgriff. Er konnte das Widerstreben in ihren Gesichtern sehen. Zweifellos hatten die Ravenclaws die Bibliothek und die Verbotene Abteilung gestürmt, um sie nach mehr Informationen über dunkle Zauberer zu durchforsten, wobei sie mehr Lügen als Wahrheiten gefunden hatten, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass die wahren Geschichten die weniger ruhmreichen Momente dunkler Zauberer akribisch auflisteten.

„Ravenclaw wird dieses Vertrauen ehren!", gesprochen wie ein Ravenclaw-Versprechen, aber auch mit vorsichtiger Zurückhaltung und geknüpft an ungesprochene Bedingungen. Aber es war dennoch ein Versprechen.

Draco ließ den Atem, von dem er nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, dass er in angehalten hatte, entweichen und als er einen kurzen Blick in Richtung Severus warf, sah er, dass sein Meister das Gleiche getan hatte.

Dumbledore lächelte, als hätte er die ganze Zeit gewusst, wie dies ausgehen würde. „Je älter ich werde, desto mehr werden meine höchsten Hoffnungen nicht durch Erwachsene erfüllt, sondern durch den grenzenlosen Idealismus der Jugend. Wenn dieser Konflikt überwunden sein wird, werden wir vielleicht entdecken, dass wir nicht einen, sondern zwei Kriege gewonnen haben: Einen gegen den dunklen Lord und einen gegen uns selbst. Ich denke, dass wir uns nun lange genug mit dem unangenehmen Teil des Abend aufgehalten haben."

Als das Essen auf den Tischen erschien, ging ein kollektives Aufatmen durch die Halle. Selbst Draco war erleichtert und steckte den Zauberstab weg. Die Stimmung war immer noch angespannt, aber wenigstens trachtete die Schülerschaft ihm nicht mehr nach dem Leben, wenigstens nicht heute Abend. Er blickte auf seinen Teller und hoffte, dass Dobby das Essen nicht vergiftet hatte.

Das Abendessen zog sich endlos dahin und nach ein paar Minuten wünschte er sich, dass das Essen doch vergiftet wäre. Jeder warf hin und wieder einen Blick auf den dunklen Zauberer, wie Kinder, die eine giftige Schlange im Zoo anstarrten, an das Glas klopften und hofften, dass sie sich bewegte. Draco hielt den Blick gesenkt und bewegte keinen Muskel außer zum Essen. Er tat sein Bestes, um nicht auf das gut hörbare Flüstern zu reagieren, als sie über seine vermissten Eltern klatschten oder über die Ministeriumsbeamten, die immer noch versuchten, mit ihm zu reden. Aber er hörte genau hin und sog jeden noch so kleinen Fetzen an Information über Hogsmeade auf. So erfuhr er, dass das Eiscafe geschlossen war und der Besitzer vermisst wurde. Oder die Gerüchte darüber, dass die andauernde Abwesenheit von Amelia Bones nicht auf Krankheit zurückzuführen war, wie das Ministerium sagte. Sie zählten sogar die Personen auf, von denen sie gehört hatten, dass sie tot in ihren Häusern aufgefunden worden waren, mit einem leuchtenden Morsmordre über dem Tatort.

Als er das, was er hörte schließlich ein zusammenhängendes Bild ergab, musste er lächeln. Der dunkle Lord suchte nach den verschollenen Kindern, aber er hatte angenommen, sie würden sich irgendwo verstecken und hatte daher wahllos die Häuser von abtrünnigen Todessern durchsucht , die alle leer waren. Voldemort dachte nicht im Traum daran, dass sie wie kleine Nachttiere in die Wälder gehuscht sein könnten.

Aber das ergab keinen Sinn. Wieso hatte der dunkle Lord nicht gewusst, dass sie in die Wälder geflohen waren? Jedem guten dunklen Kind wurde das von Geburt an eingeimpft. Vielleicht war der dunkle Lord doch noch wahnsinniger als angenommen wurde.

Nach einer Weile sahen die Schüler ein, dass er ihnen keine Vorstellung geben würde und verloren nach und nach das Interesse an ihm. Die Stille war ihrem Geschwätz vorzuziehen und er entspannte sich wirklich, als die Halle langsam leerer wurde. Bald waren nur noch eine Handvoll Schüler da unter denen sich auch Harry und seine Freunde befanden. Draco beobachtete, wie er mit ihnen sprach und nickte, als sie ihn scheinbar etwas fragten. Hermine warf einen missbilligenden Blick in Richtung Draco und wendete sich dann wieder Harry zu. Dann standen sie aber alle auf und ließen ihn alleine am Tisch zurück. Harry schob seinen Teller von sich und schaute lächelnd zu Draco. Kurz darauf hatte auch der letzte Schüler die Halle verlassen und auch die meisten Lehrer waren weg. Nur noch Snape und Dumbledore saßen am Lehrertisch, obgleich sie ihre Mahlzeit längst beendet hatten. Severus schrieb etwas auf ein Pergament, während er wartete. Dumbledore baute langsam ein Kartenhaus, das immer höher und höher wuchs und sich fragte, wann es wohl zusammenfallen würde.

Draco seufzte und stand auf, streckte sich etwas und ging zur Mitte des Raumes, um sich an das eine Ende des Ravenclaw-Tisches zu setzen. Wie erwartet, stieß Harry zu ihm.

„Wann denkst du, dass sie kommen werden?", fragte Harry, als er sich hinsetzte.

Das war die Frage, die er Severus zu gerne gestellt hätte, aber Draco wusste, dass sein Meister ihn verspotten würde, sich dümmer als sonst aufzuführen, wenn er das tat. Und tatsächlich hörte er ein leises Schnauben, das vom Lehrertisch kam. „Wer weiß? Sie werden sich sehr gut versteckt haben, sodass wir es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bemerken werden, wenn sie durch die Schilde kommen. Wir können nur darauf warten, dass sie hereinkommen. Vielleicht nicht einmal heute."

„Also werden wir die ganze Nacht hier warten?", fragte Harry.

„Niemand zwingt Sie dazu zu bleiben", sagte Severus.

„Dennoch", schaltete sich Dumbledore ein, der seinem Kartenhaus eine weitere Ebene hinzufügte, „wäre es eine nette Geste von Gryffindor, einen Vertreter zu haben, der die Slytherins willkommen heißt."

Severus warf erst Dumbledore und dann Potter einen finsteren Blick zu und schrieb dann weiter.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es länger gehen kann", begann Harry, „dann hätte ich mir Rons Schachspiel ausgeliehen."

Draco sah ihn eindringlich an. „Hast du deinen Zauberstab?"

„Ja, hier."

Draco drehte sich zum leeren Teil der Halle und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Fyria raebaena."

Ein dünner roter Lichtstrahl schoss aus seinem Zauberstab in die Luft zur Decke, wand sich wie eine Schlange, während orangefarbene und gelbe Funken um ihn herum explodierten, bis Draco mit seinem Zauberstab den Strahl abschnitt. Einen Moment lang leuchtete es hell und explodierte dann in einen Funkenregen. Harry streckte seine Hand aus, um sie aufzufangen und begann zu lächeln als er spürte, dass sie sich wie Federn anfühlten.

„Was war das denn?", fragte er. „Auch dunkle Magie?"

„Ein Feuerband", antwortete Draco, „Es ist nicht wirklich zu etwas nutze. Nur ein Spruch, den ich gelernt habe, als ich darauf gewartet habe, dass ... ähm." Er brach ab.

„Auf was gewartet?", hakte Harry nach.

„Dass meine Eltern nach Hause kommen", sagte Draco und erwähnte dabei nicht, dass er wartete, dass sie von einem Flug über das Land zurückkamen, währenddem sie die Nachbarn terrorisiert hatte. „Eigentlich unsere Eltern. Pansy, Greg, Thomas, Vincent, alle die nah beieinander wohnten, wir waren immer zusammen, wenn unsere Eltern, ähm, gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen nachgingen."

„Wie Pyjamaparties?", fragte Harry.

„So ungefähr." Er schoss ein weiteres Feuerband ab, diesmal mit grünen und weißen Funken, das spiralförmig zur Decke stieg und sich dann in einer Rauchwolke auflöste. Neben ihm hob Harry seinen Zauberstab an, da er den Zauber selbst ausprobieren wollte. „Nicht zu stark!", warnte er ihn.

Harry holte Luft und konzentrierte sich. „Fyria raebaena!"

Ein riesiger gelber Blitz schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und krachte mit einer gewaltigen Energie durch die Luft. Harry zog erschrocken die Luft ein und sprang zurück, was die Verbindung zwischen seinem Zauberstab und dem Band unterbrach. Einen Moment lang pulsierte es gefährlich nahe und explodierte hier und da in schwarzer Energie.

„Tempestas!", rief Draco so schnell wie möglich aus. Ein weißes Licht hüllte Harrys Zauber ein und er explodierte in einem harmlosen Regen aus weißem Flaum, der nach einem Moment verschwand. Er starrte Harry mir weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Wie zur Hölle hast du das gemacht?"

„Was? Ich habe nur ... Ich habe nicht gedacht, … Ich habe nur das gemacht, was du getan hast!", meinte Harry. „Du hast gesagt, es ist ungefährlich!"

„Das ist noch nie passiert!"

„Vielleicht", warf Dumbledore, dessen Bart angesengt und dessen Kartenhaus aufgrund des Energiestoßes eingestürzt war, vom Lehrertisch aus ein, „sind Feuerwerke nicht das richtige Mittel, um die Wartezeit im Inneren eines Gebäudes zu verbringen."

„Entschuldigung, Sir", murmelten beide. Draco warf einen misstrauischen Blick in Richtung Harry, schrie ihn aber nicht weiter an.

„Bestimmt könnt ihr die Zeit mit etwas weniger Explosivem verbringen", meinte Snape.

Draco runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, aber im fiel nichts ein. Alle kleinen Sprüche, die er kannte, waren spektakuläre Lichtshows. Vielleicht war Malfoy-Magie doch auffällig.

„Tatsächlich", begann Dumbledore, nachdem er seinen Tisch von den rauchenden Überresten befreit hatte, „gibt es da etwas aus dem Bereich der dunklen Magie, von dem ich hörte, es aber nie gesehen habe. Seit ich das erste Mal davon erfahren habe, wollte ich es schon immer einmal sehen."

Interessiert, aber auch wachsam blickte Snape zum Schulleiter. „Und was könnte das sein?"

„Ich habe von Magie gehört, die toten Objekten Leben einhaucht, normalerweise Marionetten. Nicht die verfluchten Marionetten, die man in der Nokturngasse findet, ich meine ..."

„Puppen", unterbrach Snape ihn mit nachdenklicher Stimme. „Wir nennen sie Puppen, nicht Marionetten."

„Aber da es verbotene Magie ist, hatte ich nie die Möglichkeit eine zu sehen", erklärte Dumbledore.

Severus und Draco tauschten einen Blick. Nachdem das Malfoy-Geheimnis der Schule preisgegeben worden war, war es lächerlich vor einer kleinen Vorführung zurückzuschrecken, aber eine Puppe zu erschaffen und sie dann wegen einer Laune des Direktors tanzen zu lassen, ging gegen alle ihre Überlebensinstinkte.

„Wenn es zu viel verlangt ist, dann verstehe ich vollkommen ....", begann Dumbledore.

„Nein", sagte Draco. „Es ist in Ordnung. Ich ... Ich kann eine erschaffen."

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck zeigte jedem nur allzu deutlich, was er von solch einer Vorführung der Magie hielt, aber er diskutierte nicht weiter. Schließlich waren die Malfoys von Natur aus angeberische Wesen. „Du brauchst ein Stück Stoff", sagte er und beschwor eines für ihn herbei und schickte es mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs durch die Luft zu Draco.

Draco fing es auf und drehte es in seinen Händen. Grün und zerfleddert, ein Putzlumpen aus dem Vorratsraum für Zaubertränke. Normalerweise würde er es vorziehen, ein sauberes Stück Stoff für alle Arten von Zauber zu verwenden, aber ein Putzlumpen für Zaubertränke musste von Natur aus von allen Zutaten rein gehalten werden, sonst würden sie zufällig mit einander reagieren.

Seit Jahren hatte er keine Puppe mehr erschaffen, aber es war nicht sehr schwierig. Er riss ein paar Streifen ab und legte sie in seinen Schoß. Dann faltete er den Rest des Stoffes zusammen und bündelte ihn dort, wo Arme und Beine sein sollten. Die Streifen verwendete er dann, um die Gliedmaßen zu binden und um den Kopf zu formen. Als er fertig war, sah es wie eine kleine Stoffpuppe aus, gerade groß genug, dass er sie in seinen Händen halten konnte.

Bevor Draco fragen konnte, warf ihm Severus ein kleines Messer zu, das er dafür verwendete seine Schreibfedern anzuspitzen. Draco schnitt eine Grimasse und schnitt sich dann in die Hand, seine linke Hand, da er es müde war, dass immer seine rechte Hand in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Er tropfte das Blut auf den Rumpf der Puppe. Der grüne Stoff färbte sich schwarz, wo er das Blut aufgesogen hatte.

Er warf einen Blick auf Harrys Hände. „Zeig mir deine Finger."

„Was?" Reflexartig zog Harry seine Hände weg.

„Ich will sie nur sehen. Ich werde dir nicht weh tun."

Draco griff nach der nun angebotenen Hand und nahm sie unter die Lupe. Wie erwartet waren Harrys Fingernägel lang und ungepflegt, als kaue er regelmäßig auf ihnen. Wenn man bedachte, dass ein dunkler Lord seinen Kopf wollte, war das verständlich. „Halt still", wies er ihn an und schnitt mit dem Messer die Nägel. Diese schob er dann in die Stofffalten der Puppe.

„Das wird nicht gefährlich für mich, oder?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht." Draco sprang auf, ging zu Dumbledore und stellte sich vor ihn auf das Podest, auf dem der Lehrertisch stand. Er hielt sich die Puppe vor das Gesicht, hauchte sie einmal an, setzte sie dann vor den Direktor und tippte ihr dreimal auf den Kopf.

Erst passierte nichts. Doch dann, sehr langsam, wie ein Blatt, das sich in einer leichten Brise bewegte, begannen sich die Arme der Puppe zu bewegen. Sie legte sich auf die Seite, kam auf die Füße und schwankte gefährlich hin und her. Wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden kaputt waren, beugte sie ihre Arme und Beine unkoordiniert, während sie versuchte zu Dumbledore zu gehen, der sich etwas vorbeugte, um besser sehen zu können.

„Berühren Sie sie nicht", warnte Snape ihn, „Es wurden Fingernägel verwendet, also ist es ziemlich gefährlich, sie zu berühren, jetzt, da sie sich bewegt."

„Faszinierend", flüsterte Dumbledore. „Ich habe darüber gelesen, aber ich habe noch nie gesehen, wie Nekromantie Schritt für Schritt durchgeführt wird. Obwohl es nur Blut, Atem und Nägel sind."

„Es ist besser Gras zu verwenden, wenn Sie eine harmlose Puppe erschaffen wollen", erklärte Snape. „Diese hier würde Ihnen die Lebensenergie absaugen, wenn sie nahe genug an Sie herankommen würde."

„Das hast du schon einmal gesagt", meinte Harry und schaute dabei Draco an. „Ich erinnere mich, es war als du über die Nokturngasse gesprochen hast und die Frauen, die ihre Fingernägel verkauften."

„Verkaufen?", echote Dumbledore. „Ja, ich kann mich entsinnen, solche Verkäufer bei meinen gelegentlichen Besuchen gesehen zu haben. Aber wieso sollte man sie kaufen, wenn sie doch nachwachsen?"

„Ich kann meine eigenen nicht benutzen", erklärte Draco. „Nicht, wenn ich mein Blut verwende. Sie müssen von jemand anderem sein. Ich bin überrascht, dass Sie das nicht wussten, Sir."

„Unterschätzen Sie nicht die Anstrengungen, die Ihre Kultur unternommen hat um geheim zu bleiben", sagte Dumbledore, der gebannt die Puppe beobachtete. „Trotz meiner jahrelangen Forschungen habe ich immer noch kein Buch über Dunkle Magie gefunden, das sich mit unseren Schulbüchern vergleichen lässt, oder Ihrem Grimoire. Die ständige Bedrohung, unter der die dunklen Zauberer leben, hat dazu geführt, dass sie Informationen eher mündlich überliefern, anstatt sie niederzuschreiben." Er griff nach einer verkohlten Karte und stupste die Puppe damit an, um sie auf Distanz zu halten. „Wie wird man sie wieder los?"

„Ich habe nur ein paar Tropfen Blut verwendet", antwortete Draco. „Sie müsste jeden Moment zusammenbrechen."

„Kannst du machen, dass sie länger lebt?", fragte Harry.

Draco zögerte, bevor er antwortete. „Ja, können wir. Es benötigt jedoch mehr Blut."

„Wie viel?" hakte Harry stirnrunzelnd nach. „Hat Ron darüber gesprochen? Menschenopfer?"

„Jeder Tropfen Blut ist ein Opfer", murmelte Draco. „Aber ich habe noch nie von einer Puppe gehört, für die ein ganzes Leben geopfert werden musste, jedenfalls nicht in letzter Zeit. Sie sind zu gefährlich. Diese kleinen machen wir auch nicht sehr oft."

„Für was könnte man diese brauchen?" Harry blickte zu der Puppe, als diese aufhörte sich zu bewegen und zusammenfiel. Ihre Zeit war abgelaufen. „Warum überhaupt eine machen, auch nur eine kleine?"

„Wenn du ein paar von diesen in die Häuser von Todessern schmuggeln könntest, würdest du es tun?", fragte Draco.

Harry beobachtete, wie Dumbledore nach der leblose Puppe griff und sie in seinen Händen drehte. Augenscheinlich dachte er darüber nach, wie sie als Waffe eingesetzt werden könnte. „Es ist nicht richtig", flüsterte er. „Sie ist wie ein kleiner Killer."

„Genau", sagte Dumbledore. „Ein kleines Monster, das einen Todesser ausschalten könnte, ohne das Leben eines Aurors zu gefährden ... na ja, wenigstens so lange, bis er das Ding zerstören muss."

„Potter, denkst du, dass der dunkle Lord zögern würde, diese gegen uns einzusetzen, wenn er von ihnen wüsste?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und antwortete nicht, war aber anderer Meinung.

Draco fiel wieder sein Gedanke von vorhin ein, dass der dunkle Lord nicht verstand, dass sich die dunklen Kinder wie Tiere verstecken würden. Zusammen mit dieser neuen Information, dass Voldemort anscheinend keine Waffen aus dem Arsenal eines dunkle Zauberers kannte, entschied er sich, den möglichen Spott seines Meister zu riskieren. „Severus, ich habe über etwas nachgedacht. Der dunkle Lord hat noch nicht herausgefunden, wie er Pansy finden kann und er verwendet auch nicht viel von der uns bekannten Magie. Er wendet nur die Unverzeihlichen an. Weißt du warum?"

Severus und Dumbledore tauschten einen Blick, der für Draco mehr als nur ein bedeutungsvoller Blick war. Das war das Schlimme an Legilimentik, man konnte nie wissen, wann sie vor einem über einen redeten. Noch verstörender war, dass auch Harry wachsam aussah. Draco runzelte die Stirn. Wusste jeder etwas, was er nicht wusste?"

„Ja, es gibt einen Grund", sagte Dumbledore langsam und jedes Wort abwägend. „Nicht viele Leute kennen die wahre Herkunft des dunklen Lords. Es reicht zu sagen, dass er seine Familie schon in frühster Kindheit verloren hat und so konnte er nie etwas über sein Erbe lernen."

„Seine Familie verloren?", wiederholte Draco. „Aber dann, wenn er nicht von einer anderen Familie aufgenommen wurde, hätten ihn seine Träume lehren müssen, wie die Welt funktioniert. Selbst wenn er nicht weiß, was er ist, die Albträume hätten ihn alles gelehrt."

„Es gibt noch andere merkwürdige Umstände im Leben des dunklen Lords", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Es kann sein, dass seine Umwelt der Magie nicht gerade zugeneigt war. Seine Mutter starb bei seiner Geburt und er wurde in einem Muggelwaisenheim aufgezogen."

„Von Muggeln aufgezogen?", sagte Draco mit Abscheu. „Sie meinen wie ..." Er hätte fast „Potter" gesagt, aber ein Blick in Harrys Gesicht ließ ihn innehalten. Harrys Gesicht war wie unter Schmerzen verzogen. Und dann kam ihm ein weiterer, viel schlimmerer Gedanke.

„Einen Moment", sagte er, „Wenn er ein dunkler Zauberer ohne Familienwissen ist, dann hat er seit Jahrzehnten dunkle Magie angewendet und sich nie gereinigt?"

Snape nickte brüsk.

„Kein Wunder, dass er wahnsinnig ist", flüsterte Draco. „Wie kann er noch am Leben sein?"

„Reine Macht, wahrscheinlich", mutmaßte Dumbledore. „Tatsächlich mag ich mir kaum vorstellen, was passieren wird, wenn er stirbt. Die angesammelte Magie könnte sich einfach so auflösen oder, wenn sie nichts mehr zusammenhält, ihn einfach schlucken."

Es wäre nett, wenn sie ihn jetzt gleich schlucken würde und ihnen den weiteren Aufwand sparen würde, dachte Draco. Gedankenverloren ging er zum Ravenclaw-Tisch zurück und setze sich hin.

Sie verschwiegen ihm etwas, das war ihm klar. Alle drei wussten etwas Wichtiges, etwas, was sie bestimmt noch niemandem erzählt hatten. Bestimmt nicht dem Ministerium. Zweifellos hatte es etwas mit dem wahren Namen des dunklen Lords zu tun. Schließlich war Voldemort bestimmt nicht als wandelnde Leiche zur Welt gekommen. Er musste erschaffen worden sein oder sich selbst als dieses Monster erschaffen haben.

Severus räusperte sich, um Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. „Ich werde es dir später erklären", versprach er. „Nicht bald, aber... rechtzeitig. Du wirst es nicht sehr gut aufnehmen, befürchte ich und ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für mehr Anfälle als gewöhnlich von dir."

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen, verbiss sich aber jeglichen Kommentar. Nicht, wenn andere anwesend waren. Ein Meister konnte seinen Lehrling so viel beleidigen wie er wollte, aber der Lehrling musste immer den angemessenen Respekt zeigen, wenn andere anwesend waren. Das war eines der Privilegien eines Meister. Trotzdem ... er seufzte und schmollte. Es war nicht fair.

„Du musst es ihm bald sagen", sagte Dumbledore zu Severus. „Jetzt, wo er sich einiges selbst zusammengereimt hat. Nach allem, was er getan hat, sollten wir nicht ..." Er brach überrascht ab. „Oh ... bemerkenswert, ich habe gedacht, ich würde es spüren, aber dem war nicht so."

Erst wusste niemand, was er meinte, als er überrascht zu der Eingangstür der Halle starrte, aber dann hörte Draco es. Das Geräusch, das verursacht wurde, wenn Dutzende von Menschen die Treppe hochstiegen, die zur Großen Halle führte und aufgeregte junge Stimmen vermischt mit wachsamen älteren. Erst war es nur ganz leise, wurde dann aber immer lauter, bis er es nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Ihm war egal, was die anderen dachten, so sprang er auf und rannte die Große Halle entlang, aber er war immer noch wenige Meter von der Tür entfernt, als die Türen aufgestoßen wurden und Pansy an vorderster Front, flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle, die Halle betrat.

Die Ränder ihrer Roben waren zerrissen und abgenutzt, da sie lange Wege durch Gebüsch und Unterholz gegangen waren. Obwohl ihre Roben sauber waren, lag um sie der Geruch von Reinigungszauber und nicht von Wasser und Seife. Fast alle sahen bleich aus und viele von ihnen hatten an Gewicht verloren, was Vincent gut getan hatte, aber allen anderen schlecht.

Schnell suchte er die Menge nach den Gesichtern ab: Blaise, Thomas, Gregory, Daphne, Pansy ... Er überwand die restliche Distanz und umarmte sie, und schlang seine Arme noch fester um sie, als sie seine Umarmung erwiderte. Ihre kleinen Hände und ihre Stimme machten ihre Rückkehr realer, weniger wie ein Traum. Sie würden ihn in den kommenden Wochen damit aufziehen, da war er sich sicher, aber nun konnte er ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als sich seine Freunde um ihn scharten, um ihn zu sehen und ihre Hände auf seine Schulter zu legen.

„Draco! Endlich ..."

„… du wirst nie erraten, was passiert ist ..."

„… wir wurden wie Kaninchen gejagt …"

„… wir mussten drei Todesser töten ..."

„… war aber gut, ihr Blut hat uns für Monate versteckt ..."

„… eine war Mrs. Pellinore, erinnerst du dich an sie? Eine von Gregs Kusinen, die mit der komischen Frisur ..."

„... ein paar von den Kleinen wurden von einem Wisprian-Fluch getroffen ..."

Draco konnte ihnen kaum folgen und er versuchte es auch nicht. Alles was zählte war, dass sie zurück waren, dass ihre Stimmen all seine Sorgen für den Moment vertrieben. Morgen würde er erklären müssen, was geschehen war und wie es in Hogwarts um sie stand, aber nun waren seine Slytherins dort, wo sie hingehörten: An seiner Seite.

TBC...

Author's Notes:  
1. fyria raebaena -- Altenglisch fyr, fire (Feuer), Altfranzösisch riban, ribbon (Band)  
2. tempestas – Latein , tempest (Gewitter/ Sturm)  
3. wisprian – Altenglisch h hwisprian, a whisper (ein Flüstern)

Vielen Dank an alle, die ein Review geschrieben haben, oder die Story auf ihre Favoritel/Alertliste gesetzt haben :-)


	13. Chapter 13

**Teil 13**

Draco saß auf den Treppenstufen, die in den Gemeinschaftsraum führten und beobachtete die Schlafenden. Alte Gewohnheiten konnte man schwer ablegen, aber Gewohnheiten, die man aus Notwendigkeit heraus annehmen musste, noch schwerer. Er überlegte, dass es noch mindestens ein paar Tage dauern würde, bis die Slytherins wieder in einzelnen Betten schlafen würden. Monatelang hatten sie nun auf engstem Raum geschlafen, um sich während der starken Schneefälle warm zu halten und um sich in der Gruppe sicher zu fühlen. Sie waren noch nicht dazu bereit, sich auf verschiedene Räume aufzuteilen. Anstatt zu versuchen die Betten umzustellen, hatten sie einfach das gesamte Mobiliar auf die Seite geschoben und Matratzen, Decken und Kissen mit einem Schwebezauber inmitten des Gemeinschaftsraumes ausgelegt. Ineinander verschlungen schliefen sie zusammen, je ein jüngeres Kind neben oder auf einem älteren.

Pansy hatte auch die Sofas wie eine Mauer zwischen den Schülern und der Eingangstür aufgereiht. Er hatte ihr zugehört, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum ummöbliert und Theo, der eine Art stellvertretender Befehlshaber geworden war, befohlen hatte, dass die Sofas die Tür verbarrikadieren sollten, falls jemand das Passwort erraten und angreifen würde. Draco fand das etwas paranoid, besonders da er ihnen nicht von dem Angriff der letzten Nacht erzählt hatte, ein Gespräch, auf das er sich nicht wirklich freute. Paranoia hin oder her, die zusammengerückten Sofas bildeten für Pansy auch ein bequemeres Bett, als nur eine Matratze auf dem Boden, obwohl diese so verzaubert waren, dass sie etwas schwebten.

‚Sie werden wahrscheinlich nicht vor morgen früh aufwachen', dachte er. Er hingegen hatte bereits dumpfe Kopfschmerzen vom Schlafmangel und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er bald würde einschlafen können, selbst wenn die Glocke zum Frühstück bereits geläutet hätte. Wenn er einschliefe, würde er vielleicht aufwachen und herausfinden, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. Er lehnte sich an die kalte, harte Stufe hinter sich und betrachtete jeden eingehend. Irgendwie hatte Pansy es geschafft, nicht nur jeden einzelnen Slytherin mitzubringen, sondern auch viele Kinder, die nicht nach Hogwarts zur Schule gingen. In den Armen von Daphne und Tracey lagen Kinder von dunklen Familien, die selbst nicht aus ihrem Versteck gekommen waren, um die Kinder auf die Schule zu schicken. Er erkannte ein paar von ihnen, Kinder der Familien Avens, Scoto und Praevatt. Er entdeckte sogar zwei aus der Danaeu-Familie und die hatte sich so gut verborgen, dass das Ministerium dachte, sie sei seit Generationen ausgestorben. Es war bewundernswert, dass Pansy sie alle hatte mitbringen können. Er legte den Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete, wie sie eng aneinander gekuschelt schliefen. Bald würde er ihnen alles über die Gefahren, die in Hogwarts lauerten, erzählen müssen und dass die Schule wusste, dass er dunkel war, aber dieses Gespräch konnte warten.

Er stand auf, umrundete vorsichtig die schlafenden Kinder und verschwand in dem Gang, der zu seinem Zimmer führte. Nachdem er eingetreten war, schloss er die Tür, fischte das Honigamulett aus seinem Nachttischchen und ging dann zu dem von Crabbe. Vincent sammelte alles und konnte nichts wegwerfen. Steine, Stoffreste, Knöpfe, kaputte Schuhschnallen und anderer nutzloser Krimskrams füllte seine Schubladen. Draco durchstöberte sie, bis er das gefunden hatte, was er gesucht hatte: Eine lange dünne Lederschnur, die einmal als Band an einem formellen Hemd gedient hatte.

Er knotete sie einmal um sein Amulett und benutzte dann einen Versiegelungszauber, sodass sie nicht aufgehen konnte. Dann legte er sich das Amulett wie eine Kette um den Hals. Die Glasphiole war angenehm auf seiner Haut, nachdem sie sich innerhalb von Sekunden aufgewärmt hatte. Unter seiner Kleidung fiel sie kaum auf. Er legte seine Hand über sie und lächelte.

Als die Tür aufging, erschrak er etwas. „Hier bist du", meinte Snape, der den Kopf zur Tür hereinstreckte. „Ich hatte angenommen, dass du bei den anderen schlafen würdest."

Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln schloss Draco die Schublade und drehte sich um. „Ich kann nicht schlafen. Außerdem, du hast ja gesehen, wie sie sich ohne mich eingerichtet haben. Ich kann da nicht mitmachen. Sie haben so vieles ohne mich durchgemacht."

„Sie waren kaum von dir wegzubewegen", sagte Snape. „Heute Abend haben sie ausgesehen wie verlorengegangene Küken, die ihre Mutter wieder gefunden haben."

„Pansy hat sie ...", begann Draco.

„Ja, Pansy hat sie hierher geführt, sie beschützt, sie angeführt und anscheinend für sie getötet, genau wie eine Mutter es tun würde. Aber trotz allem hat sie auf deine Anweisungen gewartet, nachdem sie hier angekommen waren."

„Sie hat allen gesagt, was zu tun ist", meinte Draco, „nicht ich."

„Aber erst nachdem du dafür gesorgt hattest, dass alle etwas zu essen bekamen, bevor sie schlafen gingen. Erst nachdem du die verletzten Kinder in den Krankenflügel gebracht hattest. Erst nachdem du ihr gesagt hattest, sie solle alle in den Gemeinschaftsraum bringen." Snape gab ihm einen verzweifelten Blick. „Du hast es nicht bemerkt, oder?"

„Ich hab ihnen gar nichts befohlen! Es war etwas völlig anderes als die Ministeriumsleute dazu zu bringen, zu tun was ich will", sagte Draco. „Es war nicht einmal wie früher, als wir einfach nur Freunde waren und die andern Häuser terrorisiert haben."

Snape schenkte ihm einen Blick, der besagte, dass seinem Lehrling etwas Wichtiges entgangen war, aber er diskutierte nicht weiter. „Du wirst es schon noch herausfinden. Vielleicht. Nun, wenn du nicht schlafen gehst, kannst du mir dabei helfen, die Kinder im Krankenflügel zu versorgen."

„Ihnen geht es doch gut, oder?", fragte Draco und folgte ihm. „Es geht ihnen nicht schlechter?"

„Pomfrey hat sich um sie gekümmert", sagte Severus in einem Ton, der Draco sagte, was genau der Tränkemeister von Pomfreys Behandlungen hielt. „Aber ich bevorzuge unsere Heilmittel. Ihre Medizin ist auf das beschränkt, was das Ministerium erlaubt."

Nachdem sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatten, holte Snape einen Beutel mit Zaubertrankzutaten aus einem Schrank und übergab diesen Draco, damit er ihn trug. Draco beschwerte sich nicht, warf seinem Meister jedoch hinter dessen Rücken einen finsteren Blick zu.

Die Klassen waren voll und die Gänge leer, als sie aus dem Kerker kamen. Im Krankenflügel angekommen atmeten beide erleichtert auf, dass Pomfrey nirgendwo zu sehen war. Vorhänge trennten die Betten ab, auf denen die Slytherins lagen, die vom Wispiran-Fluch getroffen worden waren. Ihr Atem war kurz und pfeifend und das kleinste Körnchen Staub ließ sie in Hustenanfälle ausbrechen. Pomfreys Heilmittel für Atemwege stand gut sichtbar in einem der Schränke, aber es schien nicht wirklich gut zu wirken.

Beim ersten Kind angekommen, packte Draco den Beutel aus und war etwas überrascht, zwei Kleepflanzen in einem Topf zu sehen. Obwohl manchmal frische Zutaten gebraucht wurden, bedeutete die Tatsache, dass diese noch im Topf waren, das Blut benötigt würde.

„Wir machen den Kleehustensaft?", fragte Draco

„Ja, aber anstatt der Blätter werden wir ihre Essenz verwenden. Das mache ich. Du fängst an, Blut abzunehmen. Wir sollten nicht sehr viel von jedem benötigen."

Draco nickte, nahm sich die leeren Glasphiolen und verteilte sie auf die Betten. Die Verwendung von Blut in Tränken stellte diese individuell auf den Kranken ein, machte sie aber dadurch fast unbrauchbar für andere Personen, da sie entweder zu stark oder zu schwach waren, um zu wirken. Nur nahe Verwandte konnten hoffen, dass Tränke mit Blut bei ihnen wirkten ohne Schaden zuzufügen.

Er beugte sich über das erste Kind und zog seinen Arm unter der Decke hervor. Die Venen stachen auf der blassen Haut hervor und er presste seinen Zauberstab auf das Handgelenk. „Stoabim", flüsterte er. Mit einem kleinen Lichtstrahl machte er einen kleinen Schnitt und leitete das Blut mit seinem Zauberstab in die Phiole, bis er ausreichend davon hatte. Dann flüsterte er „Haean" und einen Moment später verschwand das getrocknete Blut und hinterließ keine Narbe.

Dies wiederholte er noch bei den anderen beiden Kindern. Als Snape den letzten Trank gerade fertig gemischt hatte, stand Draco beim letzten Kind, einem kleinen Jungen, den er nicht kannte. Er runzelte die Stirn und suchte den Arm des Jungen ab, aber er konnte noch so sehr auf den Arm drücken, er fand keine Vene. Mit einem Seufzer gab er auf, und fuhr mit den Fingern vorsichtig über den Hals des Kindes, um den Puls zu fühlen.

Die Augen des Jungen flogen so schnell auf, dass Draco erschrocken aufschrie und aufrecht stand. Braune Augen flogen über die Decke und die Wände, bevor sie sich auf ihn fokussierten. Draco konnte am wilden Blick des Kindes erkennen, dass es sich an einen Albtraum erinnerte und nun versuchte herauszufinden, wie es am besten fliehen konnte.

„Alles okay", murmelte Draco und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen. „Du bist in Hogwarts, aber wurdest von einem Fluch getroffen. Ich brauche dein Blut, um ihn zu brechen."

Die Augen wurden zusammengekniffen. „Schwe... Schwester ...", als er sprach wurde er von einer Hustenattacke übermannt.

„Nicht reden", wies Draco ihn an und wartete bis der Anfall vorbei war, bevor er weitersprach. „Alle, die bei Pansy waren, haben es geschafft, also je eher du mich Blut nehmen lässt, desto früher wirst du deine Schwester wiedersehen."

Beide wussten, dass er eigentlich keine Wahl hatte, aber Dracos Bereitschaft ihn zu fragen, vermittelte ihm etwas Sicherheit. Er nickte nicht, sondern drehte nur seinen Kopf zur Seite, und beobachtete, wie Snape den ersten Trank verabreichte. Es sah aus, als würde er Rauch in den Mund des Mädchens schütten. Das kleine Mädchen wachte nicht auf, aber ihr Atem wurde tiefer und sie keuchte nicht mehr so sehr.

Es war ziemlich schwierig, Blut am Hals abzunehmen. Draco lehnte sich soweit vor, dass sein Haar das Gesicht des Jungen streifte, und war nur ein paar Zentimeter von seinem Zauberstab entfernt, als er den Schnitt machte und Blut abnahm. Er war etwas stolz auf sich, dass er nicht einen einzigen Tropfen verschüttete. Als er aufschaute und sah, dass sein Patient wieder schlief, atmete er erleichtert aus. Verflucht oder nicht, alle von Pansys Schützlingen waren erschöpft.

Ein plötzliches hartes Flüstern ließ sein Herz für einen Moment stillstehen.

„Gehen Sie weg von ihnen!" Mit gezücktem Zauberstab stand ihnen Madam Pomfrey gegenüber, ihre Lippen zu einem Strich zusammengepresst.

Während er innerlich fluchte, festigte Draco seinen Griff um die Phiole so sehr, dass sie fast zerbrach. Er hatte sich so sehr auf seine Arbeit konzentriert, dass er Pomfreys Schritte auf dem Boden des Krankenflügels nicht gehört hatte. Natürlich würde sie denken, dass sie menschliches Blut abzapften, um es für dunkle Tränke und Nekromantie an hilflosen Kindern zu verwenden. Er konnte ein Glucksen nicht unterdrücken, als er bemerkte, dass sie recht hatte.

„Finden Sie es etwa lustig, Kinder anzugreifen", fauchte sie fast. „Es reicht nicht aus, dass sie verbrannt und Stromstößen ausgesetzt worden sind – bei Merlin einen Pestfluch an Kinder zu verwenden – und nun lassen Sie nicht einmal ihre eigenen ..."

„Expelliarmus", sprach Severus und fing ihren Zauberstab geschickt auf. Als er ihre großen Augen sah, legte er ihn zur Seite. „Sie sind eine ausgezeichnete Heilerin, aber ich befürchte, Sie haben keine Ahnung, was wir tun."

Wenig beeindruckt griff sie nach einem großen Glas voller Rowan. Draco zuckte zusammen, als er die großen roten Beeren sah. Normalerweise waren sie harmlos, aber er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie Sprüche kannte, diese in Waffen zu verwandeln.

„Wenn Sie diese werfen", begann Snape sanft, „dann werden sie auch den Kindern weh tun. Sie sind auch dunkel. Und ich versichere Ihnen, dass wir sie nicht verletzen."

Das Glas in einer Hand hielt Pomfrey inne und blickte zu den Kindern und dann zu Snape, offensichtlich ihre Möglichkeiten abwägend. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und dachte nach. „Was machen Sie?"

„Ihre Tränke sind zu langsam", meinte Snape, „wir können ihnen etwas geben, was viel schneller und effektiver wirkt.

„Sie verletzen Sie nicht?", fragte sie nach. „Wieso haben Sie mir dann nicht gesagt, dass sie hier herkommen? Wieso nehmen Sie ihnen Blut ab? Und was für einen Rauch haben Sie ihnen gegeben?"

„Ich habe es Ihnen nicht gesagt, um eine Konfrontation zu vermeiden", stieß Snape hervor, der es offensichtlich hasste, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. „Was unsere Arbeit angeht, nun, da Sie schon mal hier sind, sind Sie herzlich eingeladen zuzuschauen. Ich bezweifle, dass das Ministerium Ihnen je erlaubt hat Nekromantie anzuwenden."

„Nekromantie?", keuchte sie. „Bei Merlin, sie sind doch gar nicht tot!"

„Nicht an ihnen", meinte Snape, „an den Pflanzen!"

Pomfrey konnte gar nicht anders, als das Glas langsam abzusetzen und den Deckel wieder zuzuschrauben. Zwar war sie noch nicht vollkommen von ihren guten Absichten überzeugt, stellte sich aber trotzdem zu Draco und schaute über seine Schulter, als er den kleinen Schnitt wieder verschloss und die Ampulle verkorkte. Zu ihrer aller Erleichterung war keines der Kinder aufgewacht.

„Sie sind alle dunkle Zauberer?", flüsterte sie und starrte den Jungen an. „Er ist zu jung, um ..."

„Er ist alt genug, um alleine überleben zu können", murmelte Draco und zeigte dann auf das Mädchen, das Snape schon behandelt hatte. „Sie ist nicht dunkel, war aber so viel dunkler Magie ausgesetzt, dass die Rowan sie wahrscheinlich auch verletzt hätten."

Pomfrey betrachtete ihre Patienten und schaute ihn dann an, als sei er ein ekliger Käfer, den man platt treten musste. Einen Moment lang hatte Draco den Eindruck, dass sie etwas sagen würde, ihn schelten würde, für das, was er seinen Angreifern angetan hatte, aber sie seufzte nur und drehte sich dann zu Severus. Dieser hatte gerade den zweiten Trank verabreicht und nahm einen weiteren Klee und stellte ihn auf den Tisch zwischen sich und die Heilerin.

„Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass wir Nekromantie einsetzen", sagte Snape in seiner besten Schulmeisterstimme. „Was nicht allgemein bekannt ist, ist, dass sich Nekromantie über den menschlichen Tod hinaus erstreckt und bis in die Natur hineinreicht. Die Lebenskraft einer alten Eiche ist viel stärker als die der meisten Menschen, aber sogar der kleinste Grashalm enthält einen kleinen Lebensfunken, mag er auch noch so winzig sein. Es ist dieser Funke, der unseren Zaubertränken viel mehr Kraft gibt als den Ihrigen."

Während er sprach, senkte er seinen Zauberstab über den Klee und kreiste ihn anscheinend sinnlos über die Blätter, wobei er je Umdrehung seinen Zauberstab immer höher hob. Diesen Vorgang wiederholte er noch dreimal, wobei er etwas flüsterte, was wie ein Lied klang und als er das letzte Mal ansetzte, folgte seinem Zauberstab ein schwacher grünlicher Rauch, den er in den bereitstehenden Zaubertrank lenkte. Während er die Ampulle verkorkte und sie schüttelte, kam Pomfrey näher und untersuchte den Klee. Sie erwartete verwelkte Stängel und Blätter, was sie aber sah waren krumme und verflochtene Stängel, unförmige Blätter und Wurzeln, die in die Luft gestreckt waren, ganz als ob die Pflanze vergessen hätte, wie sie wachsen musste.

„Er hat ihm nicht die ganze Kraft entzogen", erklärte Draco. „Nur ein wenig. Klee ist langlebig, mehr als andere Pflanzen. Wenn er etwas von seiner Kraft verliert, verhält er sich nur etwas seltsam."

„Aber es lebt noch", grübelte sie. „Wie kann man das Nekromantie nennen, wenn es nicht tot ist."

„Bei Nekromantie geht es nicht nur um den Tod", antwortete Severus. Er schob eine Hand unter den Nacken des nächsten Kindes, legte dessen Kopf zurück und goss den Trank in seinen Mund. „Es ist die Magie der Geister und Geister existieren vor und nach dem Tod. Das Ministerium wird aber trotzdem jeden verdammen, der sie anwendet."

„Denn, wenn Sie das mit Pflanzen machen können", überlegte sie, „können Sie es auch Menschen antun."

„Exakt!" Severus stellte die leere Ampulle zur Seite und begann am nächsten Trank zu arbeiten. „Draco, ich brauche dich hier nicht länger. Bring das übriggebliebene Material in meinen Vorratsraum!"

„Ja, Sir." Während Draco die verstreuten Flaschen und Zutaten einsammelte, blickte er über seine Schulter zu seinem Meister. „Muss ich zum Unterricht gehen?"

„Nein, wahrscheinlich wärst du ohnehin schon vor dem Mittagessen eingeschlafen. Halt dich aus Ärger raus. Angeblich bist du sicher, aber ich würde mich nicht darauf verlassen."

Draco nickte und schlug einen weiten Bogen um Pomfrey, damit er sie nicht berührte. Sie schaute ihn finster an, sagte aber nichts, als er zur Tür ging. Er wusste, dass sie wütend darüber war, was er den anderen Schülern angetan hatte und er hoffte, dass er nicht alleine in den Krankenflügel zurückkehren musste. Er dachte nicht, dass sie ihm Schaden zufügen würde, aber er war es leid, sich vor ihr immer verteidigen und rechtfertigen zu müssen.

Nachdem er die Tasche in die Vorratskammer und die Zutaten zurück auf die Regale gestellt hatte, entschied er sich, hoch in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Während des Unterrichts würde keiner da sein, sodass er ungestört lesen konnte ohne angestarrt zu werden oder ärgerliche Fragen beantworten zu müssen.

Madame Pince warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, als er die Bibliothek betrat, aber sie sagte nichts, sondern folgte ihm nur mit ihren Augen, als er in die Verbotene Abteilung ging. Er ging in Richtung der Abteilung für dunkle Magie, da er es für eine gute Idee hielt, seine Geschichtskenntnisse aufzufrischen. Er war überrascht, als er sah, dass die halbe Abteilung weg war. Bücher, die zufällig in die leeren Stellen gefallen waren, lagen auf der Seite und ein paar Pergamentstücke lagen verstreut herum. Er hob eines auf und sah, dass jemand eine Bücherliste von allen Büchern gemacht hatte, die das Wort „dunkel" im Titel enthielten.

Aber wer las diese, fragte er sich. Vielleicht Hufflepuffs, die versuchten ihn zu verstehen oder Ravenclaws, die sich gegen ihn wenden wollten?

Er las ein Buch auf, das wohl übersehen worden war, _Morganas Vergiftete Äpfel_, und setzte sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand, sodass er gut aus dem Fenster schauen konnte_._ Ein Gähnen überkam ihn und er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um ihn frei zu bekommen und begann dann zu lesen.

Jemand kam in die Bibliothek, aber er schenkte der Person keine Beachtung, bis sie an seinen Tisch kam. Er bewegte sich nicht, hob aber seinen Blick, als Hermine vor ihm anhielt, mit mehreren Büchern auf den Armen und einer um die Schultern geschlungenen Tasche. Einen Augenblick lang starrte sie auf den Titel seines Buches.

„Ich dachte, die Äpfel seien von einem Ritter vergiftet worden", murmelte sie. „Um Gawain aus Rache zu vergiften.

„Morganas Diener konnten diskret sein", sagte er langsam, wobei er sich fragte, warum sie gekommen war. „Artus wollte Guineveres Unschuld so sehr beweisen, dass ihm jedes Mittel Recht war."

„Aber sie war unschuldig", meinte Hermine.

„Was das Vergiften angeht, ja" gab Draco zu. „Aber sie war trotzdem noch eine ehebrecherische Hure. Wieso so neugierig?"

Hermine trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und blickte über ihre Schulter. „Ich habe über die frühe Zaubergeschichte gelesen, aber vieles davon ist sehr vage und manches scheint einfach nicht zu passen."

„Das passiert, wenn nur eine Seite die Bücher schreibt."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und festigte den Griff um ihre Bücher, bevor sie ihr aus der Hand fallen konnten. „Ich will mehr wissen. Aber dieses Wissen erhalte ich nicht von der Bibliothek in Hogwarts."

Er neigte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite. „Du hast alles gelesen?"

„Fast." Sie verstand diesen Satz als Einladung und legte daher ihre Bücher auf dem Tisch ab und setzte sich hin, wobei sie ihre Tasche mit einem dumpfen Knall auf den Boden fallen ließ. „_Camlann und Konsequenzen" _habe ich nicht bekommen und jemand hat schon die _Königin von Gorre_ ausgeliehen. Und die ganze Sektion über Camelot ist weg. Ravenclaws sind eine Pest für jede Bibliothek."

Sein Mundwinkel zuckte, als er sich erinnerte, dass er während eines Studienprojekts Ähnliches zu Blaise gesagt hatte. „Wenigstens hast du versucht, etwas Substanzielleres zu finden als die da." Er griff nach dem Buch, das oben auf dem Stapel lag und schlug es auf. „_Broken Oaths and Imprecations". _Er schnaubte. Diese Anschuldigung hörte er zu oft. „Also, was willst du, Granger? Ich bezweifle, dass du wegen mir hier bist."

„Ich habe Dumbledore gefragt", begann sie, „und er hat mir erzählt, dass die dunklen Zauberer alles mündlich überliefern und wenn ich mehr wissen wolle, müsste ich einen fragen. Also frage ich einen."

Hin und her gerissen zwischen der Erinnerung, wie sie ihn angeschrieen und wie Harry ihm erzählt hatte, sie hätte geholfen, die Gryffindors zu überzeugen, ihm keinen Schaden zuzufügen, setzte er das Buch ab und lehnte sich mit einem, was er hoffte, verächtlichen Blick zurück. „Ich befürchte, ich habe es satt angeschrieen zu werden, also wenn du denkst, ich werde unsere Geschichte vor dir ausbreiten, sodass du mir sagen kannst, wie böse wir sind ..."

„Ich verspreche nicht zu schreien", unterbrach Hermine ihn, verärgert darüber, an ihren halsbrecherischen Flug über dem Grimoire erinnert zu werden. „Oder zu sagen, dass ihr böse seid."

Draco starrte sie an.

„Bitte, Malfoy", knirschte sie. „Oder wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich all das glaube, was in den Büchern steht?"

Er seufzte und starrte einen Augenblick die Decke an, wobei er versuchte, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Im war egal, was sie dachte, aber Harry hörte auf sie. Ihr seine Sicht der Geschichte zu schildern, könnte sich später auszahlen. „Oh, na gut!"

Papier und Federn raschelten, als sie stürmisch ihre Notizen hervorzog. „Vielen Dank. Also, es gibt eine Menge, das ich nicht verstanden habe, aber besonders verstehe ich nicht, in welcher Verbindung Morgana und Arthur stehen."

„Was gibt es da nicht zu verstehen? Sie war seine Halbschwester."

„Aber warum hasste sie Arthur? Ich habe gelesen, was sie alles getan hat, aber niemand hat mir gesagt, warum sie das getan hat."

Draco holte tief Luft und seufzte. „Weil Arthur von Merlin unterstützt wurde, einem sehr mächtigen und alten Zauberer, der die dunklen Zauberer verabscheute. Er tötete jeden von uns, der seinen Weg kreuzte, um seine Macht in Britannien zu festigen und er hat Camelot gegen uns aufgehetzt. Die meisten von uns sind nach Gorre geflohen, um bei Morgana Schutz zu suchen, da sie stark genug war, um ihn in Schach zu halten."

Hermine riss die Augen auf. „Das steht weder in der Zauber- noch in der Muggelliteratur."

„Natürlich nicht. Es ist schwer darüber zu schreiben, wenn wir doch so viel durchmachen mussten, um es geheim zuhalten. Hätte Merlin gewusst, dass wir in die Berge geflohen sind, hätte er vielleicht weniger Zeit damit verbracht, Uthers Balg zu helfen und mehr damit, uns zu jagen."

„Wieso hat er euch gehasst?", fragte Hermine. „Wieso hat er die dunklen Zauberer gehasst?"

Draco winkte ab. „Tss. Damals waren die Grenzen zwischen dunklen und hellen Zauberern so fest gezogen, dass es mich überraschen würde, wenn irgendjemand von euch uns nicht gehasst hätte. Wir benutzen Magie, von der sowohl die Muggel als auch die hellen Zauberer denken, sie ist böse und eklig. Und wir wollten uns ihnen nicht anpassen. Es gab immer mehr von euch und den Muggeln, daher befanden wir uns schnell im Krieg."

„Und Merlin liebte die Muggel so sehr, dass er seinen Orden gegründet hat," murmelte Hermine leise vor sich hin. „Aber wieso hat er Uther geholfen?"

„Um uns ein für alle Mal loszuwerden." Draco nahm eines der Bücher und blätterte es durch, betrachtete die mittelalterlichen Holzschnitte von dunklen Hexen, die sich mit schlafenden Männern vergnügten, während die Ehefrau neben ihnen schlief. „Du musst verstehen, dass zu dieser Zeit die meisten Muggel noch an Feen und Kreaturen der Nacht glaubten. Sie glaubten noch, dass wir Zauberer mit den mächtigen Göttern und Naturgewalten im Bunde wären."

„Also hatten sie vor euch Angst", stellte Hermine fest.

„Sie hatten Ehrfurcht", präzisierte Draco. „Wir beschützten die Grenze zwischen ihrer und der magischen Welt. Wir verhinderten, dass sich diese zwei Welten mischten und wenn das beinhaltete, Muggel zu verzaubern oder zu töten, dann war es eben so."

„Aber Merlin hat dagegen gearbeitet", fuhr er fort. „Er hasste es, dass wir uns von den Muggeln abtrennten. Er und andere Zauberer, die wie er dachten, glaubten, es sei falsch, über die Muggel zu herrschen, dass diese keine Tiere seien, die man hüten musste. Nicht nur das, eure Art scheute sogar den Kontakt zu magischen Kreaturen und wir, die diesen Kontakt suchten, wurden dann ebenso gemieden. Sie waren dagegen, sich mit den alten Bewohnern der Erde zu verbrüdern. Merlin dachte, das Ende der alten Götter sei nah und die Menschen die rechtmäßigen Erben des Landes."

Hermine zuckte etwas zusammen, als seine Stimme schärfer wurde. „Aber konnten die dunklen Zauberer nicht die alten Götter um Hilfe gegen Merlin und die hellen Zauberer bitten?"

„Nein, weil der alte Bastard recht hatte." Draco schlug das Buch zu und warf es auf den Tisch. „Die Feen und alten Geister verschwanden langsam von der Welt, um nie wieder zurückzukommen. Klar, hier und dort verweilen noch welche, aber nicht so viele wie damals. Wir versuchten, unsere Pflichten zu erfüllen, hinter ihnen aufzuräumen, die kleinen Fallen und Energiezentren, in denen ihre Zauber noch nachhallten. Das war die Zeit, in der wir begannen uns zu fragen, was wir nun tun sollten, nun da es keine Grenze mehr gab, die uns vor Merlins Angriff beschützte, der Arthurs Ritter aussendete, um uns zu vernichten."

„Ich dachte, sie wurden ausgeschickt, um ihren Mut zu beweisen", sagte Hermine. „Obwohl ich mich schon gefragt habe, wieso es so wenige Geschichten über diese großen Taten gibt, da es doch so viele Ritter waren."

„Sogar Dichter haben Schwierigkeiten, das Abschlachten von Familien zu romantisieren. Als wir bemerkten, was passierte, sind wir nach Gorre geflohen, da wir hofften, die Königin würde uns beschützen.

„Die Königin Morgan le Fay, nicht wahr? Tat sie es?"

Draco lächelte leicht, als würde er sich erinnern. „Sie tat mehr als uns nur zu beschützen. Bevor wir zu ihr kamen, waren wir verstreute Familien, die für sich lebten und ihre eigene Magie hatten, gebunden nur durch ihre gemeinsame Pflicht. Aber unter ihrer schützenden Hand lernten wir mächtige Zauber und Zaubertränke, die ihre eigene Erfindung waren. Es liegt in der Natur von uns dunklen Zauberern, dass wir nicht gerne unter Leuten sind, aber sie lehrte uns zusammenzuarbeiten. Sie schmiedete die Familien zu einer starken Gemeinschaft, die, als die Zeit gekommen war, mächtig genug war, um Mordred zu unterstützen."

„Es klingt so, als wärst du dort gewesen."

„Auf ein Art war ich es." Er wusste nicht, ob Harry ihr davon erzählt hatte, dass dunkle Zauberer über den Tod ihrer Ahnen träumten, aber wahrscheinlich schon. Wahrscheinlich hatte Harry sie an erster Stelle gezwungen, mit ihm zu reden. „Potter hat dir von meinen Träumen erzählt?"

Sie nickte. „Die über deine Ahnen."

„Wenn sie starben, erinnerten sie sich manchmal an Morgana. Nicht für lange und sie erinnerten sich immer nur so an sie, wie sie es wollten, nie, wie sie wirklich aussah. Wenigstens denke ich das."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass jemand so schön sein kann und dennoch real."

Hermine öffnete den Mund, wurde aber vom Läuten unterbrochen. Die Stimmen der Schüler füllten die Gänge und beide schauten zur Tür, aber nachdem niemand in die Bibliothek kam, entspannten sich beide.

„In den Büchern wird selten beschrieben, wie sie aussah oder wie sie war, wenn sie Artus gerade nicht angriff. War sie verheiratet oder hatte sie Geliebte? Hatte sie vielleicht sogar Kinder?"

„... wir wissen es nicht." Draco zögerte. „Du kannst das nicht wissen, aber wir haben uns jahrhundertlang unseren Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wer sie war und was sie tat. Manche von uns denken, dass sie keine Kinder haben konnte, da sie die Tochter einer sterblichen Frau und eines Naturgeistes war. Das würde jedenfalls erklären, wieso sie Merlin ebenbürtig war. Wie auch immer, sie hat sich nie vor irgendjemandem gerechtfertigt. Sie hatte ihre eigenen Gründe, dunkle Zauberer aufzunehmen, sich gegen Artus zu stellen und Mordred zu unterstützen, was auch immer diese gewesen sein mochten. In mancher Hinsicht waren wir nur nebensächlich."

„Wieso würden andere Zauberer Mordred unterstützen wollen?", fragte Hermine. „Er war ein Muggel."

„Nicht ein Stück", meinte Draco kopfschüttelnd. „Er war ein wahrer dunkler Lord und er war von Morganas Blut und durch die Schwüre, die uns an sie banden, war er auch unsere Familie."

„Hermine, Malfoy!"

Beide sahen zur Tür und entdeckten Harry, der auf sie zukam und dabei ein Pergament zusammenfaltete und in seine Tasche steckte. Madame Pince bedeutete ihm mit einem „Pssst" leise zu sein, aber er ignorierte sie, zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Ich hätte nicht erwartet, gerade euch hier zusammen zu treffen", meinte Harry, „besonders nicht während des Unterrichts."

„Ich habe in Arithmetik schon vorgearbeitet", verteidigte sich Hermine. „Außerdem lerne ich hier. Malfoy erzählt mir von Mordred."

„Wer ist Mordred?", fragte Harry.

Hermine und Draco sahen ihn ungläubig an.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry gereizt. „Entschuldigt bitte, dass ich nicht die gleichen Bücher gelesen habe wie ihr."

„Also wirklich, Harry!"

„Ich habe euch beide schon gefragt", schnappte Harry, „und keiner von euch hat mir geantwortet!"

„Schon gut", beschwichtigte Draco ihn, „im Schnelldurchlauf, um dich auf den neusten Stand zu bringen. Du kennst Arthur, Merlin, die Ritter der Tafelrunde und Camelot?"

„Ja, jeder kennt die!"

Während Hermine die Augen verdrehte, fuhr Draco fort. „Merlin half Arthurs Vater Uther und zog dann Arthur auf, bis er König wurde. Später bekam Arthur einen Bastardsohn mit seiner Halbschwester. Der Junge Mordred wuchs auf, um Ritter in Camelot zu werden. Mordred hat die Gerüchte über die Affäre von Königin Guinevere mit Lancelot verbreitet und schließlich bewiesen, dass diese wahr waren. Während Artuhr mit seinen Rittern loszog, um Lancelot zu stellen, übernahm Mordred das Königreich. Arthur kam zurück, sie kämpften und alle starben."

„Außer Sir Bedevere", warf Hermine ein und fügte dann für Harry hinzu, „Arthurs treuster Ritter."

„Nein, wir haben ihn ein paar Tage später erwischt", widersprach Draco. „Aber das spielte keine Rolle mehr. Der Schaden war angerichtet. Obwohl Camelot zerstört und Merlin verschwunden war, waren uns die hellen Zauberer zahlenmäßig immer überlegen und nun war es nur noch schlimmer. Viele dunkle Zauberer waren getötet worden und die, die noch am Leben waren, mussten sich in alle Winde zerstreuen. Manche von uns kehrten zu Morgana zurück, aber viele von uns verschwanden in den Wäldern."

„Moment", unterbrach Hermine, „wie konnten sie zu Morgana zurückkehren? Drei Frauen begleiteten Arthur nach Avalon. Guinevere, die Herrin des Sees und Morgan Le Fay."

„Kommt darauf an, wer die Geschichte erzählt", antwortete Draco. „Guinevere war in einem Kloster. Es war Arthurs dritte Schwester Elaine, die neben der Herrin des Sees stand."

„Bleibt immer noch Morgana übrig."

„Sag mir, Granger, Morgan le Fay hat ständig gegen Arthur und seine Ritter intrigiert. Wieso würde sie ihn nach Avalon begleiten?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach. „Ich muss zugeben, dass mich das immer gestört hat. Es macht keinen Sinn."

„Weil es nie geschehen ist", fuhr Draco fort. „Morgana begleitete ihn nicht. Es war Nimue."

„Nimue?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe noch nie von ihr gehört."

„Aber du hast doch bestimmt von Vivien gehört", fragte er und er sah die Erkenntnis in ihrem Gesicht. „Eine Frau, zwei Namen, einer, von dem wir wissen, dass Merlin ihn ihr gegeben hat. Sie wurde mit der Herrin des Sees verwechselt und später wurde es politisch praktisch, dass Morgana ihren Platz einnahm."

Harry schaute verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Über was redet ihr denn da?"

„Vivien war Merlins Geliebte", erklärte Hermine so schnell, als würde Reden sie vom Verstehen abhalten. „Sie war diejenige, die ihn verführt und ihn in Bernstein gefangen hat. Aber wieso würde man Morgana an Viviens Stelle setzen?"

„Nimue war auch Merlins Mutter", sagte Draco. „Und als Merlin das Vorbild der Zauberwelt wurde, war es geschickter, sie zu vergessen und so zu tun, als hätte es diese Inzest-Beziehung nie gegeben. Morgana an ihre Stelle zu setzen war ein Versuch, dunkle Zauberer zu konvertieren, als hätte Morgana auf ihre alten Tage die Gesinnung gewechselt und Arthur am Ende doch noch akzeptiert."

„Moment mal", warf Harry ein. „Wieso verwendet man dann für eine Frau zwei Namen?"

Während sich Hermine in langen Erklärungen über romanische Invasoren, einheimischen Sprachen und englische Geschichten, die auf französisch erzählt wurden, verlor, lehnte sich Draco zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Granger", unterbrach er sie leise. „Es ist viel einfacher."

Er schaute Harry voll Zorn und Trauer an. „Der Grund, dass sie den bekannteren Namen verwendet, ist, dass die Sieger die Geschichte schreiben. In der Schlacht von Camlann ging mehr verloren, als nur Mordreds Hoffnungen auf den Thron. Wir waren immer eine gespalteten Gesellschaft, aber als Mordred verlor, zogen sich die dunklen Zauberer zurück und versteckten sich. Jahrhunderte lang wurden wir gejagt und nur noch wenige von uns sind noch übrig."

„Wie viele?", fragte Hermine.

„In Britannien etwas mehr als fünfzig Familien, wenn überhaupt", antwortete Draco. Er sah wieder zu Harry. „Du hast einmal zu mir gesagt, meine Familie hätte die Seiten nur gewechselt, weil wir in Gefahr waren. Dass wir dunkle Zauberer wären und nichts das ändern könnte."

Harry nickte.

„Du hattest recht. Wenn der dunkle Lord nicht verrückt und auf seine eigene Sterblichkeit fixiert wäre, wenn es nur eine winzige Chance gäbe, dass er das Ministerium besiegen könnte, würde ich ihm treuer dienen, als es mein Vater je getan hat."

„Wieso?", fragte Harry. „Du kümmerst ihn nicht, nichts kümmert ihn außer sich selbst."

„Du weißt nicht, was auf dem Spiel steht", antwortete Draco. „Der Kampf zwischen Morgana und Merlin wurde nie beendet. Dieser neue Krieg war unsere Chance, vielleicht die letzte, um das Ruder noch einmal herumzureißen. Das Ministerium ist dick und faul geworden, es gäbe eine echte Chance, es zu besiegen. Ja, das würde unsere Gesellschaft um Jahrhunderte zurückwerfen, aber ..."

„Aber was?", unterbrach Harry ihn. „Damit ihr ausgleichen könnt? Wegen einer Schlacht, die vor Ewigkeiten stattgefunden hat? Was ist der Sinn? Es ist engstirnig und gemein."

„Denn wenn wir gewinnen", fuhr Draco unbeirrt fort, „werden die Überfälle enden. Auroren werden nicht länger in unsere Häuser eindringen und Familienerbstücke stehlen, von denen sie denken, dass sie dunkel oder böse seien. Ganze Familien werden nicht mehr heimlich des Nachts verschleppt und für immer nach Askaban gesperrt. Wir können die Magie so leben, wie wir es wollen ohne vor dem Mob Angst haben zu müssen ..." Er unterbrach sich selbst und holte tief Luft. „Ja, der Krieg tobt schon seit Jahrhunderten", fuhr er fort. „aber er war nie vorbei. Er wird nie zu Ende sein, solange noch ein Anhänger von Morgana am Leben ist. Und das schließt mich, meine Familie und alle anderen dunklen Zauberer ein."

„Aber", begann Hermine, „Ich dachte die Auroren jagen nur gefährliche Zauberer oder welche, die versuchen, anderen wehzutun."

„Echt?" Draco blickte Harry an. „Hast du versucht jemandem zu schaden, als sie dich vor den Zaubergamot gestellt haben?"

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Harry. „Nur wenige wissen ..."

„Wir Malfoys sind gut in Politik", antwortete Draco. „Du wärst überrascht, was du alles aus Leuten herausbekommst, wenn sie vor dem Angst haben, was du weißt."

„Was ist mit der Nokturngasse?", fragte Harry. „Wieso durchsuchen die Auroren nicht die Läden dort?"

„Sie legen ihre Ware nicht auf die Regale. Du musst wissen, nach was du fragen musst. Noch wichtiger, du musst wissen, wen du fragen musst. Die Auroren könnten den ganzen Tag dort verbringen und glaub mir, sie würden nichts finden. Außerdem haben sie schon viele unserer Sachen zerstört. Die meisten unserer Bücher sind verbrannt und jede wahre Information in euren eigenen wurde getilgt."

Während Draco zu Harry sprach, zog Hermine ein weiteres Buch aus ihrem Stapel, blätterte es schnell durch hielt an einer halb herausgerissenen Seite inne. Sie drehte es zu Draco. „Das hat mich daran erinnert. Weißt du was fehlt?"

Er lehnte sich vor und warf einen Blick auf die letzten Sätze vor dem Riss. „Das Land der Königin ist voller Geheimnisse und Rätsel", las er murmelnd mit. „Das Königreich von Gorre versinkt in fremden Perversitäten. Die Grenzen der dunklen Königin sind mit unnatürlichen Pflanzen überwuchert, deren Wurzeln in der Luft und Blätter in der Erde sind. Tiere besitzen fast menschliche Intelligenz. Wahrer Schrecken bricht jedoch nach der Abenddämmerung aus, wenn die Anhänger von Morgan Le Fay durch die Luft fliegen und den Mond anbeten. Wenige haben ihre Gelage gesehen und überlebt, um von markerschütterndem Heulen und Gruseln zu erzählen, wenn in der Nacht von ..." Er brach ab, als er das Ende erreicht hatte.

„Ist davon irgendetwas wahr?", fragte Hermine.

„Selbst in der schlimmsten Lüge steckt ein Körnchen Wahrheit", antwortete Draco. „Ja, das meiste davon ist wahr. Dunkle Magie verwirrt Pflanzen und lässt sie komisch wachsen."

„Was ist mit den Tieren?", fragte Hermine weiter.

„Dunkle Zauberer haben ein Faible für Rassenkreuzung", meinte er. „Magie kann recht unvorhersehbar sein, also kannst du nie sicher sein, was dabei herauskommt. Deine Art war nie für das Mischen und Paaren von Tieren."

„Krummbein ist ein Mischling", sagte Hermine.

„Schon, aber wie lange war er in dem Laden, bevor du ihn endlich gekauft hast?" Draco erwartete keine Antwort und zeigte wieder auf das Buch. „Du willst wissen, was fehlt? Wer auch immer diesen Teil herausgerissen hat, ihm gefiel es nicht, dass die Walpurgisnacht erwähnt wurde. Wahrscheinlich wurde er schon vor ein paar hundert Jahren herausgerissen, als es eine große Kampagne zur Vernichtung jeglicher Information gab, die leicht beeindruckbare kleine Zauberer und Hexen finden könnten und während ihrer rebellischen Jahre auf die Idee kommen könnten, sie auszuprobieren."

„Wieso ist die Walpurgisnacht so besonders?", fragte Harry. „Du hast erzählt, dass die Todesser aus den Walpurgisrittern entstanden sind, oder?"

„Walpurgis ist ein anderer Name für Beltane, nicht wahr?", fragte Hermine. „Sie sind beide in etwa zur gleichen Zeit, während der Tag- und Nachgleiche."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie Muggel sie nennen", antwortete Draco. „Und ihr feiert es ja auch nicht wirklich. Für uns war es eine Nacht, in der wir über die Orte, an denen die alten Götter in diese Welt übergingen, gewacht haben. Nachdem sie verschwunden sind, haben wir uns aus Gewohnheit weiter versammelt. So sind die Walpurgisritter entstanden."

Während Hermine wieder das Buch studierte, drehte Draco den Kopf weg und versuchte, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken, schaffte es aber nicht und als er aufschaute, sah er, dass Harry ihn anstarrte.

„Du bist am Ende", sagte Harry der zu guter Letzt die dunklen Ringe unter Dracos Augen bemerkte. „Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?"

„Ich hatte keine Zeit", erwiderte Draco. „Ich war damit beschäftigt, nach den verfluchten Schülern zu schauen und diejenigen, die keine Hogwarts-Schüler sind, Dumbledore vorzustellen, sie alle in die Kerker zu bringen und ins Bett, war schon schwierig genug, ohne dass sie den Gemeinschaftsraum umdekoriert haben."

„Du solltest wirklich ins Bett gehen", meinte Hermine. „Du siehst furchtbar aus."

Draco wollte sagen, dass er erschöpft war und fragen, was ihre Ausrede war, aber Harry saß direkt neben ihr und Draco war in der Stimmung ihm zu zeigen, dass er höflich sein konnte. Nach einem weiteren Gähnen nickte er und stand auf. „Ich geh besser zurück, bevor ich noch umfalle." Er schob sein ungelesenes Buch über den Tisch. „Stell das für mich zurück."

„Aber gerne doch", murmelte sie, stellte es aber trotzdem weg.

„Ich werde dich nach Slytherin begleiten", bot Harry an und stand auf.

„Ich bin nicht so müde, dass ich mich verirren würde", sagte Draco ohne Schärfe, aber diskutierte nicht weiter, als Harry ihm aus der Bibliothek folgte.

„Du solltest nicht alleine sein", meinte Harry. „Wir haben den Saboteur immer noch nicht gefunden."

„Nicht?" Draco runzelte die Stirn. Er dachte, sie hätten diese Person schon lange gefasst und ihn einfach nicht informiert. „Aber es ist schon lange nichts mehr passiert."

„Du bist fast von einem Schüler-Mob gekillt worden", sagte Harry. „Und bevor wir sie nicht befragt haben, sollten wir nicht ausschließen, dass der Saboteur dahinter steckt, meint Dumbledore."

Das macht Sinn, dachte Draco. Vielleicht hätte er seine Angreifer nicht so sehr verfluchen sollen. Er grinste. Nein, er war froh, dass sie verstümmelt waren und an dem Pestfluch litten. Er wünschte sich nur, dass er ihnen genug Kraft zum Reden gelassen hätte.

„Ich weiß, was du denkst", sagte Harry missbilligend. „So schaust du nur aus, wenn du wirklich jemanden verletzt hast."

„Sie haben es verdient", meinte Draco. Er wurde nicht wütend, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob es daran lag, dass er zu müde war oder weil er wusste, dass Harry ihn nicht wirklich kritisierte. Er legte seine Hand auf seine Brust und spürte das Honigamulett unter seinem Hemd.

„Danke, dass du mich hergebracht hast", dankte Draco. „Alleine wäre ich nervös gewesen."

Harry lächelte. „Gern geschehen."

Während sie weitergingen, drängte sich Draco dichter an Harry, so dass sich ihre Schultern fast berührten und er war froh, als Harry nicht auswich. Schon seine Anwesenheit fühlte sich gut an. Er wusste, dass Potter ihn vor jedem, der ihm weh tun wollte, beschützen würde. Und hatte nicht Dumbledore gesagt, dass sie beide das Unmögliche möglich machen konnten, wenn sie zusammen waren?

Gut, so hatte der Direktor es nicht gesagt, aber trotzdem war es wahr.

Als sie in den Kerkern ankamen, hielt er an der Tür inne und drehte sich zu Harry, da er unsicher war, was er sagen sollte. Er schob die Schuld auf seine Müdigkeit und er war froh, als Harry etwas sagte.

„Meinst du, du könntest mir weiter Magie beibringen? Ich meine natürlich, nachdem du geschlafen hast." Harry grinste ihn stolz an. „Ich habe bisher alles geschafft, was du mir beigebracht hast."

„Klar", antwortete Draco. „Ich werde dir das nächste Mal beibringen, wie man es blitzen lässt. Das können wir auf dem Quidditchfeld machen."

„Ja, genau. Das wollte ich noch fragen", warf Harry ein. „Jetzt, da die Slytherins wieder da sind, kannst du ein Team zusammenstellen, oder?"

„Was?" Draco blinzelte. Quidditch? Jetzt? „Aber die Saison hat schon angefangen."

„Egal. Ich weiß, dass du die Spiele nicht verfolgt hast", erwiderte Harry. „Ich würde es auch nicht, wenn ich nicht spielen könnte, es würde zu sehr schmerzen, den anderen zuzusehen. Die Spiele von Slytherin sind nur verschoben worden und wurden nicht als verloren gewertet."

„Du meinst, wir sind immer noch dabei?" Dracos Augen wurden groß.

„Ja, euer erstes Spiel ist in ein paar Wochen. Es wird ziemlich eng werden, aber ihr könnt noch spielen."

Bevor er antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür nach Slytherin und Pansy starrte sie finster an. „Da bist du ja, Draco. Du hättest mir sagen sollen, dass du mit – Potter weggehst?!" Sie erstarrte und starrte Harry an. „Was hast du hier zu suchen?"

„Es ist okay", meint Harry. „Ihr hasst mich nicht mehr."

„Was?" Sie blinzelte. „Natürlich ha..."

„Natürlich nicht", unterbrach Draco sie. „Ich werde es dir später erklären, Pansy, aber er hat recht. Wir hassen ihn nicht. Potter ist jetzt unser Freund."

Ihr Mund klappte auf und sie schaute ihn an, als wäre er verrückt. Dann kniff sie die Augen zusammen und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Was zur Hölle ist passiert, als wir weg waren?"

„Eine Menge unglaubliche Dinge", sagte Draco, der immer noch Harry anschaute. „Wir sehen uns morgen, oder?"

„Natürlich. Sieh zu, dass du dich bis dahin aus Schwierigkeiten heraushältst!"

„Du aber auch!"

Als er Harry nachschaute, lehnte sich Draco gegen die Mauer und hörte nur vage wie Pansy ihn anfuhr. Trotz des Krieges und den alltäglichen füllten Gedanken an Quidditch seinen Kopf. Er musste ein Team zusammenstellen, Spieler auswählen, heiße, harte Trainingsstunden abhalten, um sie in Form zu bringen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln ging er in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum und dachte daran, dass er wieder gegen Harry würde spielen können, mit ihm um den Schnatz kämpfen und Seite an Seite würde mit ihm fliegen können. „Wunderbar", murmelte er zu sich selbst. „Wie soll ich jetzt einschlafen können?"

TBC...

Author's Notes:

1. haean – von haelan, Altenglisch, to heal (heilen)

2. stoabim -- von stobaim, Irisch, to stab (stechen)


	14. Chapter 14

**Teil 14**

Träume von Quidditch vertrieben die Albträume über seine Vorfahren, so dass Draco, als er in den frühen Morgenstunden des nächsten Tages aufwachte, sich nicht dazu zwingen musste, aufzustehen. Da er es kaum abwarten konnte wieder zu fliegen, duschte er sich schnell, zog sich an und schnappte sich seinen Besen. Dann schlich er sich vorsichtig an den schlafenden Slytherins vorbei und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Es machte ihn etwas nervös, alleine durch die Kerker zu gehen, aber nichts geschah.

Der Mond schien so hell, dass die Sterne kaum zu sehen waren, und leuchtete ihm in der klirrend kalten Nacht den Weg zum Quidditchfeld. Er bemerkte den gefrorenen Tau und fragte sich, wann es wohl wieder schneien würde. Der Schneesturm Voldemorts zeigte immer noch seine Wirkung: Im Kräutergarten hatten schon die ersten Pflanzen ihre Blätter abgeworfen und einige magische Kreaturen hielten bereits Winterschlaf, aber der Himmel selbst wollte den Schnee anscheinend nicht so bald zurück haben. Die Erinnerung, wie er im warmen Schnee lag, holte ihn ein und er schauderte und wünschte, dass es nie wieder schneien würde.

Es waren einige Monate vergangen, seit er nach Hogwarts geflogen war und er betrachtete den Besmo in seinen Händen. Er sah nicht länger wie ein vertrockneter toter Ast aus, denn das Holz war nun dunkler mit kleinen Blättern hier und da und die Zweige am Ende hatten mehrere neue Knospen.

„Es wäre mir recht, wenn du nicht auch noch anfängst zu blühen", murmelte er und stieß sich ab in die Luft.

Überall Schnee. Eis in seinen Haaren. Eine Hand um den Besen gekrallt, die andere in wahnsinnigem Schmerz verkrampft …

Erschrocken schnappte er nach Luft, schloss seine Augen und versuchte die Erinnerung aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, aber das raue Holz und der Wind, der um ihn herum wehte, machten es schwierig. Er hob seine rechte Hand an, nur um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie in Ordnung war.

„Nicht daran denken", sagte er sich, „Das ist nicht echt."

Aber das wilde Schlagen seines Herzens und der kalte Schauer, der ihm über den Rücken lief, zeigte ihm, dass, obwohl er wusste, dass es nur eine Erinnerung war, sein Körper dachte, es sei echt. Er seufzte und lehnte sich an seinen Besen. Er hatte sich noch nie so lebhaft an seinen Flug durch den Schnee erinnert, aber irgendetwas hatte diese Erinnerungen auf einen Schlag zurückgebracht. Vielleicht die Weite des Quidditchfelds oder das Alleinsein. Er hoffte jedenfalls, dass es an Letzterem lag, denn wenn er nicht fliegen konnte, wenn es darauf ankam, dann war er als Sucher nutzlos.

„Malfoy!"

Draco blinzelte und schaute nach unten. Harry stand unter ihm, schwang sich auf seinen Besen und flog an seine Seite.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Harry. „Du hast dich eine ganze Weile nicht bewegt."

„Ich bin okay", antwortete Draco langsam. „Nur ... etwas müde."

„Oh." Harry lehnte sich etwas vor, um unter seine Kapuze zu spähen. „Du wirst doch nicht runterfallen?"

„Nein, es ist alles okay." Draco seufzte und blickte zu Harry hoch und fühlte sich, als wäre er wieder alleine durch die Nacht geflogen. „Wie kommt es, dass du mich immer findest? Bist du mir wieder gefolgt?"

„Eigentlich nicht", meinte Harry. „Ich habe nur ein Familienerbstück eingesetzt. Fast niemand kennt es."

Was bedeutete, dass Harry es ihm nicht erklären würde. Draco drehte den Kopf weg, er wusste, dass er sich nicht ausgeschlossen fühlen sollte, schließlich hatte er seine eigenen Geheimnisse, aber er wünschte sich doch etwas mehr Vertrauen. Ein goldenes Glitzern neben Harrys Hand weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit und als er es genauer betrachtete, erkannte er es als einen Schnatz, der wild mit den Flügeln schlug, da er in Harrys Fingern gefangen war.

„Du hast den Schnatz gestohlen?", fragte er mit großen Augen.

Harry fing an zu lachen. „Nein, Hooch würde mich umbringen. Ich habe einen gekauft, als ich in der Winkelgasse war, aber ich konnte ihn bisher noch nicht testen. Hast du Lust auf ein Spiel?"

„Wer den Schnatz als erstes fängt gewinnt?" Draco versuchte sein Grinsen zu verstecken, schaffte es aber nicht. „Wir können das ganze interessanter machen mit einer Wette."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich eine Wette gegen dich verlieren will", sagte Harry und betrachtete das Grinsen kritisch. „So siehst du nur aus, wenn du was vorhast. Es wird nicht geschummelt, klar?"

„Natürlich", meinte Draco mit seinem unschuldigsten Lächeln. „Der Verlierer macht das, was der Gewinner will?"

„Willst du mich verarschen?"

„Hat Perfekt-Potter Angst gegen mich zu verlieren?" Draco lachte und flog langsam um Harry herum. „Ich verspreche, es wird nicht zu demütigend werden."

„Behalt das im Kopf, wenn ich gewinne", sagte Harry. „Fertig?"

Draco lächelte immer noch breit und nickte. Als er beobachtete, wie Harry seine Hand hob, bemerkte er, dass er zwischen Harrys Ankunft und dem Lachen aufgehört hatte sich zu fürchten. Der Krampf in der Hand war gemeinsam mit dem kalten Knoten im Magen verschwunden. Sogar das Atmen wurde einfacher. Dann schoss der Schnatz aus Harrys Hand und zischte über das Feld mit zwei Suchern, die hinter ihm herjagten.

Als sie das erste Mal um die Pfosten schossen, hielt nur sein panischer Griff Draco davon ab, vom Besen zu fallen. Von seinen vorherigen Flügen war er nicht auf schnelle Wendungen vorbereitet, daher wusste er nicht, wie es war, ohne Sicherheitszauber zu fliegen. Aber trotz der Gefahr wurde er nicht langsamer. Er zischte hinter Harry her um aufzuholen. Der Schnatz flog geradeaus und die wertvollen Sekunden, in denen er nicht den Kurs wechselte, nutzte Draco, um sich stromlinienförmig auf seinen Besen zu lehnen. Dabei hatte er den linken Arm um den Stiel geschlungen und seine Beine überkreuzt. Er zog den Besen etwas höher, damit die Zweige auf seinen Waden lagen und er dachte sich, dass er bestimmt bescheuert aussah, aber er merkte den Unterschied bei der nächsten scharfen Kurve sofort. Er fiel nicht nur nicht herunter, sondern der Besmo reagierte auf jede noch so kleine Bewegung von ihm. Er konnte so enge Kurven fliegen, wie er sie nicht einmal mit einem neueren Modell geschafft hätte.

So fühlte es sich also an, richtig zu reiten, dachte er. Seine Beine fest um den Stiel gewickelt, seine Hand lenkte leicht, während sich die andere bereit machte, nach dem Schnatz zu greifen. Er flog neben Harry her und zog gleich, als der Schnatz plötzlich umdrehte und wieder Richtung Erde flog. Die zwei Zauberer im Sturzflug sahen aus, als würde sie sich berühren. Sie warfen sich kalkulierende Blicke zu, die Augen wild vor Begeisterung und beide siegesgewiss.

Der Schnatz führte sie über das Feld über die Tribünen, unter ihnen durch, durch die Tore, aber dann flog er nach links, näher an Harry, der ihn mit dem Fingerspitzen schnappte, nur Millimeter von Dracos ausgestreckter Hand entfernt.

„Das ist nicht fair!", beschwerte Draco sich. „Das verdammte Ding wollte, dass du gewinnst ..."

„Draco ...!"

Er verstummte und bemerkte plötzlich, dass er den Besen nicht abbremsen konnte. Harry hielt irgendwo in der Mitte des Feldes an, aber Draco war so schnell, dass sein Besmo, der keine modernen Bremszauber hatte, direkt auf die Tribüne zuschoss. Mit einem Aufschrei zog er den Besen nach oben und versuchte instinktiv in die andere Richtung, irgendeine Richtung, zu fliegen, so lange er nicht mit irgendetwas zusammenstieß. Der Besen bockte und hielt so unerwartet an, dass er fast herunterfiel.

Er richtete den Besen aus und schwebte nun nur noch wenige Meter vor der Tribüne und versuchte, seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen und sein Herz zu beruhigen. Harry flog an seine Seite und lehnte sich vor, um in sein Gesicht zu schauen.

„Alles okay?", fragte er. „Ich dachte, du würdest voll in die Tribüne knallen."

„Ich auch", sagte Draco zittrig. „Das verdammte Ding muss man anders lenken, als ich es gewohnt bin."

„Schiebst du deine Niederlage dem Besen in die Schuhe?", fragte Harry, der ein Grinsen im Gesicht hatte und den Schnatz hochhielt.

„Ja, und deinem parteiischen Schnatz und deinem Feuerblitz und dem Training, das du das ganze Jahr über hattest." Draco runzelte die Stirn, als Harrys Grinsen noch breiter wurde. „Nichts Demütigendes!", blaffte er ihn an.

„Natürlich nicht." Harrys Lächeln glich Dracos vorherigem Grinsen.

„Und nichts Öffentliches!", sagte Draco.

„Gar keine Frage!"

Dracos Wut wurde zu Sorge, als ihm der Gedanke kam, dass Harry sich vielleicht schon eine Strafe für ihn ausgedacht hatte. „Und nichts Gefährliches!"

„Ich würde dich nie etwas Gefährliches machen lassen", meinte Harry etwas verletzt, dass Draco so etwas überhaupt denken konnte.

„Und nichts zu Anstrengendes!", sagte Draco. „Ich könnte Schwielen bekommen."

„Nein", versprach Harry. „Entspann dich. Ich bin nicht du. Was hattest du eigentlich für mich vorgesehen?"

„Das sage ich dir später", antwortete Draco. „Ich will dir keine Ideen geben."

„Malfoy, du bist so ein ... ein", stammelte Harry, als er den Schnatz wieder in seine Tasche steckte und darin herumsuchte. Er drehte sie sogar nach außen und fluchte leise, als er sah, dass sie leer waren.

Draco drehte seinen Besmo, bis er Harry ansehen konnte. „Hast du etwas verloren?"

„Eine meiner ..:" Er brach ab und starrte Draco nachdenklich an. „Ein Fläschchen von meinem Gegenmittel", sagte er schließlich. „Es muss runtergefallen sein."

„Also, deswegen soll man während Quidditch auch nichts mit sich herumtragen", meinte Draco.

„Oh, Mann, du bist manchmal so schlimm wie Hermine." Harry ignorierte Dracos Schnauben und schaute über seine Schulter auf das Feld. „Wir waren auf dem ganzen Feld, es könnte überall sein."

„Wann musst du es wieder nehmen?", fragte Draco.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich nehme es, wenn ich merke, dass ich einen Anfall bekomme. Vielleicht morgen oder jetzt gleich."

„Dann sollten wir es besser suchen." Draco drehte seinen Besen und flog dicht über dem Boden, wobei er seinen Zauberstab wie ein Suchlicht hielt.

Harry flog neben ihn und zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab. Langsam kreisten sie über dem Gras und suchten das ganze Feld ab. Als sie den Torpfosten am anderen Ende erreicht hatten und Draco schon zu befürchten begann, dass sie nun auch unter den Tribünen würden suchen müssen, /ließ Harry ein leises „oh" hören und hielt an. Draco näherte sich ihm und entdeckte die zerbrochene Phiole. Kein Tropfen war mehr übrig.

„Oh nein!", klagte Harry. „Los, hilf mir sie aufzusammeln!"

„Wozu?", fragte Draco. „Frag doch denjenigen, der sie dir gibt, einfach nach einer anderen."

„Das ist nicht so einfach", meinte Harry. Er seufzte, setzte sich auf und ließ die Schultern hängen. „Sie geben mir keine andere, wenn ich ihnen nicht beweisen kann, dass ich eine zerbrochen habe."

Der Wind pfiff durch die Tribünen und wehte Harrys Haare in seine Augen. Einen Moment lang schaute er Draco nicht in die Augen, sondern rumorte mit den Glasscherben herum als könne er sie so wieder zusammensetzen und auffüllen.

„Das ist keine Medizin", flüsterte Draco. „Du bist von etwas abhängig."

Harry nickte. „Felix Felicis. Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert, aber ich musste eine ganze Flasche trinken oder Greyback hätte sie sich geschnappt."

„Eine ganze Flasche ... warte, Greyback? Wie Fenrir Greyback?" Draco kniff die Augen zusammen. „Bist du sicher, dass er es war? Werwölfe sehen sich sehr ähnlich wenn sie sich verwandelt haben und ich weiß, dass er da war, als das Herrenhaus niedergebrannt ..."

„Ich bin mir absolut sicher", sagte Harry bitter lachend. „ Du warst nicht da, als es passiert ist, Niemand außer den Ordensmitgliedern weiß es. Ich meine ... ähm ..." Er biss sich auf die Lippe, als er versuchte diesen Ausrutscher zu erklären.

„Orden?", fragte Draco.

„Ich .. ähm ... tut mir leid. Das kann ich dir nicht erklären", stammelte Harry, wobei er schneller sprach, als Draco die Stirn runzeln konnte. „Ich weiß, dass du fast alles aufgegeben hast, um uns beizutreten, aber nur die Mitglieder des Ordens wissen Bescheid. Nicht mal der Rest der Gesellschaft kennt uns."

Draco drehte sich weg, um sein Schmollen zu verstecken. Nachdem er von Potter gerettet worden war und sogar das größte Geheimnis seiner Familie offenbart hatte, wurmte es ihn viel mehr als damals in der Küche, dass Harry ihm nicht traute. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was hast du über Fenrir Greyback gesagt?"

Obwohl Harry sich angesichts der Ungerechtigkeit sichtlich unwohl fühlte, fuhr er fort. „Wir haben herausgefunden, dass einer von Voldemorts Hor-, dass etwas, was wir von ihm benötigten, in einem Laden in der Winkelgasse war, aber als wir es holen wollten, waren dort schon Greyback und noch ein paar andere Todesser. Während des Kampfes bemerkte er, dass ich eine Flasche von Felix Felicis hatte. Es gab keinen anderen Ausweg, als es zu trinken, damit es ihm nicht in die Hände fiel."

„Eine ganze Flasche?" Draco war schockiert.

„Wenigstens habe ich alle besiegt."

„Mit der Menge Zaubertrank in deinem Blut hatten sie keine Chance", sagte Draco trocken. „Wann sind die ersten Nebenwirkungen aufgetreten?"

„Das Glück des Trankes hat erst nach einer Woche nachgelassen", erklärte Harry. „Und ich konnte in dieser Woche nicht an unserem Quidditchspiel teilnehmen. Und dann wurde ich krank und ich bekam Entzugserscheinungen. Slughorn stellt das Gegenmittel her und Pomfrey gibt es mir, aber da es selbst auch einige Zutaten von Felix Felicis enthält, ist es eher wie eine langsame Entwöhnung."

„Wie oft musst du es nehmen?"

„Erst jeden Tag. Ich war schwach und zitterte und wenn ich das Gegenmittel nicht schnell genug eingenommen habe, bin ich kollabiert. Na ja, du hast es ja am Tag des Drachenangriffs mitbekommen."

Draco nickte.

„Aber es ist schon besser geworden. Ich muss es nicht mehr so oft nehmen und ich nehme immer weniger und weniger davon." Er seufzte und schaute auf das zerbrochene Glas in seinen Händen. „Aber Slughorn wird mir nicht glauben, dass es nur zerbrochen ist. Anfangs habe ich wirklich alles versucht, um an es heranzukommen und ..." Er verstummte. Die Scherben in seinen Händen glitzerten im Mondlicht.

„Was ist mit Severus?" Bevor Draco die Frage zu Ende gestellt hatte, fiel ihm ein, dass sein Meister Harry nicht helfen würde, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig war. Sogar wenn Dumbledore ihn irgendwie überzeugen könnte, würde Harry wahrscheinlich nichts trauen, was Snape hergestellt hatte. Wortlos griff Draco nach der größten Scherbe, die so lang wie sein Finger war. Ein weißer Film überzog eine Seite und er führte sie an seinen Mund.

„Stopp!", schrie Harry und streckte eine Hand aus, um ihn aufzuhalten. „Du weißt nicht, was darin enthalten ist!"

„Genau", antwortete Draco, flog aus Harrys Reichweite und leckte dann vorsichtig an den wenigen Resten, um sich nicht zu verletzen. Einen Moment lang schwebte er still in der Luft, führte seine Zunge an den Gaumen und dachte über den Geschmack nach. Zu seiner Überraschung drehte es ihm den Magen um, sobald das Gebräu diesen erreicht hatte. Es war schlimmer, als es nur einzuatmen und er erkannte sofort eine der Zutaten. Trotz des starken, bitteren Geschmacks, der trockenen Konsistenz und dem stechenden Nachgeschmack, der ihn zum Husten brachte, zwang er sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Das kenne ich. Gewöhnlicher Thymian mit einer Spur Rowan. Wahrscheinlich auch Spinnweben, obwohl ich nicht ganz sicher bin." Er hustete erneut und atmete tief ein, während er die Glasscherbe über seine Schulter warf. „Es ist Rowan, von was du abhängig bist. Es ist ein Hauptbestandteil von Felix Felicis."

„Das kannst du nach einmal probieren sagen?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Natürlich. Ich bin Snapes Lehrling. Wenn ich die Hauptzutaten nicht nennen könnte, würde er sie mir noch einmal einbläuen." Draco erwähnte nicht, dass Snape ihn für das Probieren eines unbekannten Trankes ungespitzt in den Boden rammen würde. Aber was der Meister nicht wusste, würde dem Lehrling nicht schaden, dachte sich Draco und der winzige Anteil an Rowan würde ihm auch nicht weh tun. „Wir können das wahrscheinlich in Severus' Labor brauen. Lass uns gehen!"

„Einen Moment", hielt ihn Harry mit einem Kopfschütteln zurück. „Ich glaube dir, dass du die Zutaten herausschmecken konntest, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du weißt, wie du alles zusammen mischen musst."

„Wenn Slughorn es kann, kann ich es auch. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass das Rezept in meinem Grimoire ist." Dracos Lächeln verschwand, als er sah, wie schwer es Harry fiel, ihm zu glauben. „Sieh mal ... selbst wenn ich es falsch mache, was nicht passieren wird, verspreche ich dir, dass es dir nicht schaden wird. Keine der Zutaten ist giftig."

„Wieso siehst du dann so krank aus?", wollte Harry wissen und neigte den Kopf etwas. „Du hast kaum etwas davon geschluckt und siehst aus, als würdest du gleich von deinem Besen kippen."

Draco antwortete erst nicht, da ihn Harrys mangelndes Vertrauten und seine ständige Fragerei nervte. Er richtete seinen Besen nach unten und landete, sicher, dass Harry ihm folgen würde. Und wie er es sich gedacht hatte, holte Harry ihn schnell ein und ging neben ihm her.

„Malfoy?"

„Rowan macht uns krank", sagte Draco leise. „Aus irgendeinem Grund reagiert es mit dunkler Magie."

„Deswegen hast du gehustet, als du es das letzte Mal eingeatmet hast?"

Draco nickte. „Es tut bereits weh, es zu berühren. Es zu schlucken ist wie … na ja, wie wenn du einen von Snapes Zaubertränken trinkst."

Schweigend betraten sie das Schloss und ein merkwürdiges Deja-vu überkam sie, während sie den Gängen in die Kerker folgten. Früher hatten ihn seine weithallenden Schritte und die greifbare Stille beruhigt. Nun kam er aber nicht umhin, ab und an über seine Schulter zu blicken.

„Keine Sorge", beruhigte Harry ihn. „Niemand wird dich angreifen."

„Das habe ich das letzte Mal auch gedacht."

Trotz seiner Sorgen trafen sie nur auf Filch, der seine Runden mit seiner Katze dicht auf den Fersen durch das Schloss drehte. Nachdem Mrs. Norris in ihre Richtung miaut hatte, hob der Hausmeister seine Laterne und beleuchtete den Korridor und erblickte dann die Jungen. Als er sie jedoch erkannte, zog er nur ein finsteres Gesicht und schlurfte um die nächste Ecke. Draco runzelte die Stirn, da er sich von jemandem brüskiert fühlte, der eigentlich dankbar dafür sein sollte, dass man ihn überhaupt bemerkte.

„Scheiß-Squib", murrte Draco.

Harry seufzte, als er Dracos leise Worte vernahm. „Wieso machst du das immer?"

„Was?"

„Leute beschimpfen nur wegen ihrer Herkunft", sagte Harry. „Das ist echt fies."

„Wieso sollte ich nicht?", fragte Draco. „Ihnen macht es auch nichts aus, mich zu beschimpfen."

„Nur weil sie grausam sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, das du das auch sein musst." Harry schaute ihn an. „Du bist nicht dumm. Du musst eigentlich wissen, wie albern es ist, Leute so zu beschimpfen, wenn du doch gesehen hast, dass sie das gleiche können wie du."

„Ich habe dir bereits erzählt, was für Auswirkungen es hat, sich mit Muggeln ..."

„Ja, mehr Squibs werden geboren, aber ihr musstet euch selbst auch vermischen", sagte Harry etwas verzweifelt. „Aber die Kinder können nichts dafür. Es gibt keinen Unterschied zwischen einem Muggelgeborenen und einem Reinblut. Wieso benimmst du dich also, als wärst du etwas Besseres?"

„Weil wir es sind", blaffte Draco ihn an und sah Harry in die Augen. Musste er es ihm nach dieser ganzen Zeit etwa buchstabieren? Er fluchte innerlich. Harry konnte manchmal so ahnungslos sein. „Wir sind die Einzigen, die sich an unsere Geschichte erinnern. Der Rest ist viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, das nächste Ministeriumsgesetz zu planen, oder zu überlegen, wie man sich vor dem Muggelabschaum am Besten versteckt."

„Malfoy ...", warnte Harry.

„Wir haben die Schnauze voll, von den Muggelsympathisanten, die diese wertlosen Promenadenmischungen vor ihrer eigenen Dummheit schützen wollen ..."

„Malfoy!"

„... und den Blutsverrätern, die uns durch ihre wertlosen Schlammblutparasiten immer mehr zerstören."

Eine Sekunde später schnappte Draco erschrocken nach Luft, als Harry ihn an die Wand schubste und dort festhielt, wobei er sich dessen Händen auf seinen Schultern schmerzhaft bewusst war. Er versuchte, sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, aber Harry hielt ihn so fest wie einen Schnatz und presste ihn hart gegen die Steinwand.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt", knurrte Harry, „was ich tun werden, wenn du das Wort wieder sagst."

Draco hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und schluckte krampfhaft, konnte seinen Blick aber nicht abwenden. Er fragte sich, ob die Wirkung des Amuletts nachgelassen hatte und dachte dann, dass er Harry womöglich über die schwache Grenzen des Amuletts hinaus verärgert hatte. Als Harry den Griff etwas lockerte, als würde er zum Schlag ausholen, schloss Draco die Augen und drehte den Kopf weg.

Der Schlag kam nicht. Nach ein paar Augenblicken öffnete er die Augen und sah, dass Harry dicht neben ihm lehnte, die Faust nah bei Dracos Kopf an der Wand. Er senkte den Kopf und holte tief Luft. Als er wieder normal atmen konnte, schaute er auf und Draco konnte die dunkle Linien um seine Augen herum und die Müdigkeit genau erkennen.

„Wieso bist du so?", flüsterte Harry, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt. „Es ist hässlich. Dieser dumme Hass, den du hast ... du solltest nicht hässlich sein, Malfoy. Du solltest nicht die ganze Welt hassen."

Immer noch Angst davor, sich zu bewegen, lachte Draco ein bitteres Lachen. „Dann ändere die Welt!"

Zu seiner Überraschung lächelte Harry fast.

„Ich denke, das werde ich." Plötzlich ließ er Draco los, drehte sich um und ließ ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen, obwohl er sich noch einmal umdrehte und ihn anblickte, bevor er den Kerker verließ.

Draco schaute ihm nach, bis er verschwunden war, ließ dann den angehaltenen Atem entweichen und entspannte sich. „Blöder Potter", grummelte er. Nachdem er sich schnell umgeschaut hatte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er alleine war, legte er eine Hand auf seine Brust, um sich zu versichern, dass Harrys Angriff die Kordel nicht verknotet hatte, die sein Amulett fixierte. Aus einer Laune heraus zog er es hervor und betrachtete es. Das Licht der Fackeln spiegelte sich im Glas und färbte den Honig bernsteinfarben. Nun war er sich sicher, dass es richtig arbeitete. Schließlich hatte Harry ihn nicht geschlagen und dieser hatte ein derart aufbrausendes Naturell, wie Draco es selten erlebt hatte.

„Du bist Gold wert", flüsterte er und verstaute das Amulett wieder sicher. Er sah den Gang hinunter und lächelte. Harrys Wut hatte war beängstigend gewesen, aber vielleicht konnte er mit etwas mehr Anstrengung den Löwen zähmen. Severus hatte Thymian, Spinnweben und Rowan in seiner Vorratskammer und Draco dachte sich, dass er genug Zeit haben würde, bevor sein Meister mit Dumbledores Liste an Zaubertränken kam. Er summte wie seine Mutter, wenn einer ihrer kleinen Pläne perfekt verlief und eilte durch die Kerker. Erst holte er sein Grimoire, und nun würde er sich wieder bei Harry einschmeicheln.

Etwas später, als die Sonne bereits in das Labor lugte und seine Augen von den kräftigen Dämpfen tränten, wünschte er sich, dass Harry ihn geschlagen hätte. Dann wäre er wenigstens im Bett mit einem weiteren Heiltrank, anstatt roten Rauch zu husten. Gerade als er damit fertig war, den Zaubertrank in ein Fläschchen zu füllen und ihn in seine Tasche gesteckt hatte, wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und er hörte die wütende Stimme seines Meisters. Er zuckte zusammen und dachte bei sich, dass ihm hätte klar sein müssen, dass die Dämpfe unter der Tür durchkriechen würden.

„Was machst du da?", wollte Snape wissen und ließ den roten Nebel mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs verschwinden. „War das Rowan?"

„Ja ...", murmelte Draco und senkte den Blick, als er versuchte, seinen Husten zu dämpfen. Man konnte einen Zaubertrankmeister nicht belügen.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass du überhaupt noch atmest", sagte Snape und ging zu seinem Schrank, wo er ein Glas mit Mistelzweigen hervorholte. Er gab ein paar der weißen Beeren in einen Kessel und entzündete ein starkes Feuer darunter. Nachdem die Beeren angefangen hatten zu rauchen, packte er Draco am Nacken und zwang ihn, sich über den Kessel zu lehnen, um den Rauch einzuatmen.

„Dummes Kind", schimpfte Severus. „Pomfreys Drohung war wohl nicht genug, jetzt musst du auch noch mit Zaubertränken herumpfuschen. Was zur Hölle hast du überhaupt gemacht?"

Er gab Draco keine Zeit zum Antworten, sondern schnappte sich das Grimoire und überflog die verschiedenen Rezepte, die auf den aufgeschlagenen Seiten standen. Langsam wurde seine Hand sanfter und sein Ärger verschwand.

„Rowans Himmel?", murmelte er, da er es sofort erkannte. Um sich ganz sicher zu sein, warf er noch einen Blick auf die Zutaten, die auf dem Tisch lagen. Einzig die Spinnweben fehlten, aber dann dachte er sich, dass diese in den Ecken des Labors zu finden waren, die sein Lehrling oft reinigen musste. „Und was hat dich veranlasst, diesen Trank zu brauen?"

„Harrys Flasche ist zerbrochen", antwortete Draco, erwähnte aber nicht, dass das passiert war, als sie sich wieder aus dem Schloss geschlichen hatten. „Er sagte, dass ihm das niemand glauben würde."

„Und du hast ihm fröhlich versprochen ihn herzustellen?", fragte Snape. „Da du wusstest, dass niemand diesem kleinen Abhängigen traut ..."

„Er weiß nicht, dass ich ihn gemacht habe", blaffte Draco und begann dann zu husten, als die Mistel, die an sich schon Gift war, die letzten Reste der Rowan ausrauchte und ihn zu überwältigen begann. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und befreite sich aus Severus' Griff, dann trat er zurück und atmete tief ein und aus. „Ich meine, .... ja, ich habe es angeboten, aber ich habe gesehen, wie er die Scherben gefunden hat. Und ... wir hatten einen Streit und er ist davongegangen. Er weiß nicht, dass ich ihn mache ..."

Snape starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang an, bohrte seine Augen in Dracos. Schließlich senkte Draco den Blick.

„Ich werde es wegwerfen, wenn du das möchtest", sagte er leise, als die Loyalität seinem Meister gegenüber gewann.

„Nein." Severus schloss das Buch, ließ die Mistel verschwinden und räumte den Kessel weg. „Gib es ihm. Und lass ihn wissen, dass du ab jetzt das Gegenmittel herstellst."

Draco schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ich? Ich dachte Slughorn ..."

„Slughorn stellt es tatsächlich her, aber ich bezweifle, dass Potter gerne von ihm abhängig ist. Und ich würde es lieber sehen, wenn er auf deinen guten Willen angewiesen ist, als Slughorns Manipulationen ausgesetzt." Er seufzte, zog eine lange Liste mit neuen Zaubertränken hervor und legte sie auf den Tisch. „Heute morgen gab es eine Konferenz. Die Professoren sind sich einig, die Schüler zu mischen, so dass Slytherin entweder alleine Unterricht hat oder mit den Gryffindors zusammen."

„Was ist mit ...?", begann Draco.

„Da immer ein älteres mit einem jüngeren Kind gereist ist", übertönte ihn Snape, „werden wir auch ältere und jüngere Schüler in einer Klasse mischen, so dass man nach den Stunden Lerngruppen bilden muss."

Draco nickte erleichtert. Er dachte nicht, dass Pansy es erlauben würde, die Kleinen alleine herumgehen zu lassen, besonders nicht, nachdem er ihr von den Anschlägen auf sein Leben erzählt hatte. „Wann beginnt der Unterricht?"

„Morgen, da der Unterricht heute wegen der Umverteilung der Schüler ausfällt. Ich schlage vor, dass du den Kindern alles noch vor dem Frühstück erzählst, von den anderen würden sie nur Gerüchte hören."

„Toll", murmelte Draco und zeigte dann auf Dumbledores Liste. „Fangen wir damit heute an?"

„Morgen. Ich muss erst die Drachenteile vorbereiten, bevor wir anfangen können. Du kannst jetzt genauso gut gehen und die Kinder wecken. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du die Zeit bis zum Frühstück damit überbrücken kannst, ihnen zu erklären, warum du beschlossen hast, hier zu bleiben."

„Ja, wenn Pansy mich nicht alle fünf Sekunden unterbricht, um mich einen Idioten zu nennen." Er verließ das Labor und schleppte sich zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wobei er Mrs. Norris Miauen' und Filchs anklagenden Schrei, bevor dieser merkte, dass es wieder nur Draco war, ignorierte. Er murmelte „Schlangennest", trat durch die Tür und setzte sich mit einem Seufzer auf die Treppe.

„Guten Morgen!", begrüßte ihn Blaise, der auf einem Sofa mit einem Buch im Schoss saß. „Du bist früh auf."

„Mmh. Morgen. Hat Pansy dich Wache stehen lassen?"

„Nee. Ich habe mich freiwillig gemeldet. Na ja, Vincent und Gregory waren sehr überzeugend, aber nicht so, dass ich eingeschüchtert gewesen wäre oder so." Er lächelte und klappte das Buch zu. „Es ist ihnen wohl etwas zu Kopf gestiegen, dass sie drei Monate lang ihre starken Arme waren."

„Ich rede mit ihnen", sagte Draco. „Tatsächlich muss ich mit euch allen reden."

„Jetzt gleich?", fragte Blaise.

„Vor dem Frühstück. Ich muss Anweisungen und den Marschbefehl ausgeben."

Blaise betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang schweigend. „Etwas ist passiert, als wir weg waren."

Draco blickte ihm in die Augen. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Du hast nichts gesagt, als Pansy diese Sofas in ein Bollwerk verwandelt hat, obwohl du anscheinend auch eines als dein Bett verwendet hast", antwortete Blaise. „Du bist nicht überrascht, dass ich Wache stehe. Und seit wann gibst du Anweisungen und Marschbefehle? Obwohl, Anweisungen vielleicht ...", sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Pff." Draco lächelte, würdigte diesen Kommentar keiner Antwort. „Ich denke daran, seit ich letztes Jahr einen Schnellkurs in Politik hatte. Geh und weck Pansy und Theo auf! Ich hole Vincent und Greg."

„Erzählst du es allen oder nur uns?"

„Allen, aber ihr solltet es als erste hören. Ich will nicht, dass die Kinder in Panik geraten und aus der Tür stürmen."

Blaise kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ist es so schlimm?"

Draco zögerte und dachte nach. „Vor ein paar Nächten, ja. Aber jetzt ... vielleicht nicht."

Offensichtlich misstrauisch, aber bereit, die Sache einen Moment lang auf sich beruhen zu lassen, stand Blaise auf, lehnte sich über das nächste Sofa und weckte Pansy auf. Als Draco aufstand und an diesem Sofa vorbeiging, sah er, dass Theo neben ihr auf der beengten Couch schlief. Draco spürte einen kleinen Stich im Herzen, während er zu Crabbe und Goyle ging, wobei er vorsichtig seinen Weg durch die schlafenden Kinder suchte. Er wusste, dass sich einige Dinge ändern würden, aber seine beste Freundin quasi auf Theo liegen zu sehen, öffnete ihm die Augen.

Als alle seiner kleinen Gruppe wach waren, setzte er sich wieder auf die Treppe und versammelte sie um sich herum. Niemand beschwerte sich darüber, dass sie unter ihm sitzen musste, da sie sonst keine Sitzmöglichkeiten hatten und den Gemeinschaftsraum nicht verlassen wollten.

„Also gut, Draco", sagte Theo. „Was haben wir alles verpasst?"

„Kann nicht spannender gewesen sein, als jede Nacht von Todessern gesucht zu werden", warf Vincent ein.

„Nun, ich glaube nicht, dass ihr den Schneesturm verpasst habt", antwortete Draco und alle lachten. „Aber ihr habt eine Sabotage, zwei Drachen, die durch das Schloss galoppierten, und einen blutrünstigen Mob verpasst, der fast mich und Potter erledigt hätte."

Das leichte Atmen der schlafenden Kinder und das Geplätscher der Strömungen gegen das Seefenster klangen überraschend laut in Dracos Ohren, als alle um ihn herum erstarrten. Erst neigten Greg und Vincent den Kopf zur Seite und fragten sich, ob das einer seiner trockenen Witze war, aber als Draco weiter schwieg und das Gesagte wirken ließ, pfiff Blaise leise und Theo fluchte zwischen den Zähnen.

„Was?", keuchte Pansy. Als der Anfangsschock nachließ, kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen und fauchte praktisch: „Du lässt uns hier bleiben, obwohl wir in Gefahr sind ...?"

„Denkst du etwa, wir wären noch hier, wenn ich einen sicheren Ort wüsste", antwortete er. „So wie es jetzt aussieht, haben wir hier eine bessere Chance zu überleben, als draußen oder denkst du etwa, du kannst diese Kinder alle aus den Fängen des Dunklen Lords halten, bis der Krieg vorbei ist?"

Sie hielt zwar den Mund, warf ihm aber dennoch einen Todesblick zu, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wartete auf eine Erklärung. Er versuchte, nicht über die Worte zu stolpern, als er erzählte, wie er Severus half Zaubertränke für Dumbledore herzustellen, wie Voldemort versucht hatte, ihn mit dem Blizzard und den beiden Drachen zu töten und von den Anschlägen des Saboteurs gegen ihn und Harry. Er beschrieb auch den Angriff von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw auf sein Leben und endete mit dem, was Severus ihm vorher über den Unterricht erzählt hatte.

„Und du erwartest von uns, mit denen in den Unterricht zu gehen?", fragte Theo. „Wofür? Damit sie es bei uns auch versuchen können?"

„Sie wissen nicht, dass ihr dunkel seid", erklärte Draco. "Außerdem steht ihr alle unter dem Schutz des Gesetzes der Zuflucht. Nachdem, was ich mit den anderen gemacht habe, bezweifle ich, dass noch mal jemand etwas versuchen wird."

Zwar sah keiner über seine Erklärung glücklich aus, aber sie diskutierten auch nicht. Blaise runzelte die Stirn und schaute zu ihm hoch. „Du willst uns also erzählen, dass Potter mit dir gekämpft hat?"

„So wie ich Draco kenne", murmelte Theo, „hat er den blöden Potter wohl eher als Schutzschild verwendet."

„Er hat mir beigestanden, wie es noch nie irgendjemand getan hat", blaffte Draco. „Wie noch keiner von ihnen uns beigestanden hat. Und ihr werdet ihn wahrscheinlich noch öfter hier sehen, also könnt ihr eure blöden Kommentare am besten gleich für euch behalten!"

Fast alle waren über die Schärfe in seiner Stimme erschrocken, aber Pansy bedachte alles sorgfältig, was er ihnen erzählt hatte.

„Sie wissen nicht, dass wir dunkel sind?", wiederholte sie. „Draco, was erzählst du uns nicht?"

Er versuchte, sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen, atmete tief ein und blickte sie an. „Sie wissen über mich Bescheid, Pansy. In der Nacht, als ich angekommen bin, habe ich Dumbledore erlaubt, der ganzen Schule zu erzählen, dass ich dunkel bin."

Sogar Crabbe und Goyle wussten, dass das schlecht war und sahen sich erschrocken an. Pansys Augen wurden groß und sie schlug die Hand über ihren Mund. „Oh Gott …"

„Bist du verrückt?", fragte Theo ihn harsch und schaute dann über die Schulter, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand aufgewacht war. „Das ist glatter Selbstmord! Als würde man in eine Drachenhöhle spazieren und sagen ‚Hier bin ich, friss mich'!"

„Ihr wart nicht da", sagte Draco. „Ich glaube wirklich, dass ich hier sicherer bin als draußen."

„Du wurdest schon einmal angegriffen!", zischte Pansy. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde die Kinder hier lassen?"

„Er könnte recht haben", meinte Blaise leise und unterbrach sie, bevor der Streit in Handgreiflichkeiten ausarten konnte. „Schließlich wurde es immer schwieriger, sich draußen zu verstecken. Du weißt genau, dass wir früher oder später erwischt worden wären, Pansy."

Sie runzelte die Stirn, stritt aber nicht weiter.

„Und sie wissen nur über Draco Bescheid", fuhr Blaise fort. „Sie müssen ja nicht erfahren, wer dunkel ist und wer nicht. Draco wird sowieso den Hauptteil der Feindseligkeiten abbekommen. Außerdem ist Gryffindor bereits auf unserer Seite."

„Ich habe auch mit Dumbledore eine Abmachung getroffen", sagte Draco. „Wenn irgendetwas passiert, werden wir uns für den Rest des Krieges hier unten verbarrikadieren. Wenn ihr eine bessere Idee habt, dann sagt es mir." Er schaute sie alle an und wollte sie fast herausfordern, etwas zu sagen. „Ansonsten ist es jetzt Zeit für das Frühstück. Wir werden in der großen Halle erwartet."

Pansy lehnte sich vor und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Warte mal. Jetzt gleich?"

„Natürlich jetzt gleich." Draco seufzte und schaute sie an. Er verstand ihre Angst. Wären ihre Positionen vertauscht, würde er sich auch weigern, nach oben zu gehen. Er lächelte. „Pansy, du weißt, dass Malfoys nicht mutig sind. Wenn ich mich hier sicher fühle, dann ist das ein angemessener Bau für die Kinder."

Ungewollt entfuhr ihr ein kleines Lachen. Mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln sah sie ihn streng an. „Du bist eine absolute Blamage für die dunklen Zauberer", sagte sie leise und strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Aber du bist unsere Blamage. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was dein Vater zu dem Ganzen sagen wird. Nachdem du die Familie enttarnt hast, werden die Malfoys keinen politischen Einfluss mehr haben."

Bei der Erwähnung seines Vaters wurde Dracos Gesicht traurig und er schaute weg. „Wenn er überhaupt noch am Leben ist."

„Du hast noch nichts von ihm gehört", fragte sie. „Was ist mit ...?"

„Du und die Slytherins sind die ersten dunklen Zauberer, von denen ich etwas gehört habe, seit das alles angefangen hat. Von niemandem außer euch habe ich eine Eule erhalten." Als er ihren traurigen Gesichtsausdruck sah, versuchte er allen Zweifel aus seinem Gesicht zu verbannen. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, dass jemand dachte, er sei genauso besorgt wie sie. „Wir wussten immer, dass wir unsere Familie jederzeit verlieren können. So ist es eben für uns. Aber wir sind stark genug, um damit fertig zu werden, wenn es passiert."

Mit einem kleinen Nicken ging Pansy zu den schlafenden Slytherins. Als sie bemerkte, dass weder Blaise noch Theo noch sonst jemand ihr gefolgt war, drehte sie sich um und sah sie streng an. „Ja, worauf wartet ihr denn noch? Ich kann nicht alle alleine wecken und nach draußen bringen."

Draco lachte fast bei dem Anblick, den die vier dunklen Zauberer boten, die viel größer waren als sie, aufsprangen und ihr schnell gehorchten. Während er sie beobachtete, wie sie sich zu den Kindern knieten oder sich über die älteren Schüler beugten und sich langsam ihren Weg durch die Menge von Gesichtern bahnten, die er kaum erkannte, mit denen sie aber vertraut waren, verschwand seine gute Laune schlagartig. Hatten drei Monate sie so eng zusammengeschweißt? Hatte er überhaupt noch einen Platz? In einem Raum voller Slytherins fühlte er sich plötzlich ganz alleine.

Als Pansy alle aufgeweckt, geduscht und in Gruppen aufgeteilt hatte, klingelte es zum Frühstück. Draco lehnte geduldig an der Tür und bemerkte, dass alle ihn anstarrten. Er war sich sicher, dass sie alte weggeworfene Ausgaben des Tagespropheten gefunden und gelesen hatten. Obwohl nur diejenigen, denen er vertraute, von seinem Handel mit Dumbledore wussten, wusste der Rest der Slytherins bestimmt über die Zerstörung seines Heims und dass der Dunkle Lord Draco persönlich tot sehen wollte. Und selbst wenn sie es nicht wussten, war er immer noch ein Malfoy, vielleicht der letzte und seine Familie war immer eine Kraft gewesen, mit der man rechnen musste. Als sich alle vor ihm versammelt hatte, ihn erwartungsvoll anschauten, richtete er sich auf und stellte sich ihnen.

„Es hat sich einiges geändert, seit ihr das letzte Mal hier wart", sagte er knapp. „Im Moment haben wir keine Zeit, es euch zu erklären. Haltet einfach euren Mund und fangt keinen Streit an. Bleibt zusammen. Geht niemals alleine hinaus. Und wenn euch jemand fragt, ob ihr dunkel seid, verfallt nicht in Panik, aber antwortet weder positiv noch negativ."

Er öffnete die Tür und scheuchte sie nach draußen, wobei kleine Gruppen von jüngeren Kindern von älteren umringt waren. Pansy und Blaise gingen voran und Theo am Ende, wobei Vincent und Greg die Gruppe flankierten. Wahrscheinlich waren sie auch so durch den Wald gegangen, überlegte er. Er warf einen Blick zurück in den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum, der nun ein Durcheinander aus Matratzen, Rucksäcken und ein paar Puppen war, die die Jüngsten mit sich gebracht hatten. Ein so enges Quartier erschien ihm armselig, fühlte sich für sie wohl aber wie Luxus an, nach Monaten auf dem Waldboden.

Sie gingen nach oben und wurden nervös, als sie auf die anderen Schüler auf ihrem Weg zum Frühstück trafen. Gespräche verstummten und Geflüster brandete auf, als die Slytherins schweigend an den Ravenlaws und Hufflepuffs vorbeigingen, die bemerkten, dass sie alle eine Hand in ihren Roben hatten, bereit, den Zauberstab jederzeit zu ziehen. Sie drängten sich an die Wände, um ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen und die anderen Schüler entspannten sich etwas, als sie sahen, dass Dracos mit Abstand hinter den Slytherins herging und auf alle ein wachsames Auge warf.

Zu Dracos Überraschung entdeckte er Harry und weitere Gryffindors, die auf dem halben Weg zur Großen Halle inne hielten. Er bemerkte den Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern von Ron und Granger, nicht feindselig, aber auch nicht freundlich. Er hielt inne und legte eine Hand auf Theos Schulter.

„Wenn alle fertig mit Essen sind", sagte er leise, „sorg dafür, dass alle in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkommen. Ich warte dort auf euch."

„Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Theo und folgte seinem Blick zu den Gryffindors. „Oh. Pass auf, dass sie dir den Kopf nicht abbeißen."

„Keine Sorge. Potter wird mir bald aus der Hand fressen." Er ließ die Slytherins hinter sich und ging zu Harry, wobei er einen kurzen Blick auf die Gruppe um ihn herum warf. „Ich muss mit dir sprechen", sagte er.

„Worüber?"

Draco warf einen weiteren Blick in den Kreis von rot-goldenen Schals, der den Jungen-der-lebte umgab. „Alleine."

Harry seufzte und ließ die Schultern etwas hängen. „Malfoy, wenn du wieder streiten willst ..."

„Potter, du solltest echt netter zu mir sein, besonders nachdem, was ich alles getan habe, um dir zu helfen." Er konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken und so wie die Gryffindors sich enger um Harry scharten, fragte er sich, wie hinterhältig und listig er wohl aussehen mochte. „Du wärst überrascht, was ein dunkler Zauberer alles für dich tun kann, besonders wenn dieser dunkle Zauberer auch ein Meister der Zaubertränke ist."

„Du bist kein Meister der Zaubertränke", warf Hermine mehr überrascht als ungläubig ein.

Draco forderte sie fast heraus, aber da leuchtete in Harrys Augen Verstehen auf und er schaute über seine Schulter zu seinen Freunden.

„Es ist wirklich besser, wenn ich mit ihm spreche", sagte er. „Ich bin bald zurück, versprochen."

Er führte ihn um die Ecke in einen leeren Gang. Schnell verschaffte sich Draco einen Überblick über den Korridor, bevor er in seine Roben griff und die Phiole herauszog. Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er den Zaubertrank entgegennahm.

„Du hast es gemacht?", fragte er leise und drehte ihn in seinen Händen. „Nach dem, was ich zu dir gesagt habe ..."

„Na ja ..." Draco spürte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete, obwohl er hart darum kämpfte, es zu unterdrücken . „Severus sagt, ich soll ihn ab jetzt für dich brauen."

„Das war Snapes Idee?", fragte Harry und sah aus, als wolle er das Fläschchen fallen lassen.

Das brachte Draco zum Lachen. „Kaum. Ich musste ihn davon überzeugen, dass du nicht weißt, dass ich ihn herstelle. Dann hat er beschlossen, jetzt, wo ich ihn schon gemacht hatte, könnte ich dich genau so gut damit versorgen. Das ist besser, als in Slughorns Schuld zu stehen."

Harry grinste. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, sein Gesicht zu sehen, wenn ich es ihm sage."

„Da wäre ich gerne dabei", lächelte Draco.

Sie wurden still, als eine Schülergruppe dicht an ihnen vorbei ging, danach hielt Harry das Fläschchen ins Licht. „Er ist rot. Slughorns war immer weiß."

„Hmm. Ich denke ich habe weniger Zutaten verwendet als er."

„Mehr dunkle Magie?"

„Nicht ganz ..."

Harry neigte den Kopf und starrte ihn an. „Malfoy ..."

„Es ist der gleiche Trank", beeilte er sich Harry zu versichern. „Ich habe nur keine weißen Lufurnia-Blüten hinzugefügt. Und die sind für den Zaubertrank auch nicht wichtig. Er wird nur etwas bitterer sein, dass ist alles."

Da Harry Snapes Definition von „etwas bitter" kannte, fühlte Harry sich nicht wirklich beruhigt. „Aber wieso sie weglassen? Du bist ein Zaubertrankmeister, oder?"

„Ich bin immer noch ein Lehrling ..:"

„Für weniger als ein Jahr noch, richtig? Und dunkle Zauberer beginnen früh zu lernen, das hast du mir selbst gesagt."

Einen Moment lang dachte Draco daran ihm zu erzählen, dass Lufurnia eine der Hauptzutaten für Liebestränke war. Dass Rowans Himmel dadurch sogar leicht verändern werden konnte, so dass er zu einem Liebestrank wurde. Und dass er lieber nicht riskierte, ein schreckliches Chaos anzurichten, nur weil er die verdammten Teile nicht brauen konnte. „Ich kann es einfach nicht. Das funktioniert nicht."

Harry blinzelte. „Auch nicht mit Rezept?"

„Nein." Draco blickte hoch und seufzte, da er den Drang verspürte noch jemandem neben seinem Meister zu vertrauen. Vielleicht war es auch die subtile Magie des kleinen Honigamuletts, dachte er sich. „Es sind Liebestränke. Ich kann sie nicht herstellen, nicht einmal Tränke, die ähnlich sind. Ich wollte nicht riskieren, etwas Giftiges herzustellen, nur um den Geschmack zu verbessern."

Zu seiner Überraschung zog Harry ihn nicht auf noch gaffte er ihn an. Stattdessen breitetet sich ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Du kannst keine Liebestränke herstellen?", fragte er. „Das ist wundervoll!"

„Ist es nicht", blaffte Draco, den es ärgerte, dass Harry darüber glücklich war. „Es ist schrecklich. Snape nennt mich immer dumm und meine Mutter schaut mich an, als wäre es meine Schuld und die Porträts lachen hinter meinem Rücken über mich, ... na ja, jedenfalls taten sie das, bevor ich das Haus niedergebrannt habe ..."

„Es ist gut, dass du das nicht kannst", sagte Harry fest und legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter. „Du kannst Leute nicht eine Lüge leben lassen. Wenn du nur denkst, was Liebestränke tun ... wofür sie verantwortlich sind ..."

Draco spürte den perversen Drang, Harry davon zu überzeugen, dass er Leute dazu bringen konnte eine Lüge zu leben, aber er unterdrückte ihn. Harry schaute ihn so treuherzig an, dass er sich fürchtete, seinem Blick zu begegnen und er wünschte sich nun, dass er den Slytherins nicht in die Große Halle folgen müsste. Er war bereits seit Stunden auf und wollte nicht weitere Zeit damit verbringen, von jedem einzelnen Hogwarts-Schüler angestarrt zu werden. Pansy hatte sie durch den Schneesturm und Todesserangriffe geführt, sicherlich kam sie mit dem Frühstück klar. Er wollte nur in Ruhe essen.

„Ich gehe in die Küche", sagte Harry plötzlich. „Willst du mit?"

„Die Küche?", wiederholte Draco. „Aber es ist nicht nachts und du musst nicht herumschleich..."

„Das ist es nicht", meinte Harry. „Dort werde ich nicht die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Und du siehst auch aus, als hättest du lieber deine Ruhe."

Mehr Einfluss des Amuletts? Draco war es egal, er nickte nur. Keiner war überrascht über die Blicke, die ihnen folgten, als der Junge-der-lebte neben einem bekannten dunklen Zauberer ging, aber Draco war überrascht, als er merkte, dass er lächelte. Die Angst vor Hinterhalten und lauernden Saboteuren verschwand. Neben Harry fühlte er sich sicher.

Als sie in der Küche ankamen, stellten die Hauselfen noch einen weiteren Stuhl zu dem, den sie für Harry bereit gehalten hatten. Draco biss sich auf die Zunge, als er sich setzte. Da er morgens zu beschäftigt war mit Brauen, ließ er das Frühstück immer ausfallen und kam nur zum Abendessen her, aber es schien, als wäre Harry regelmäßig hier, um zu essen ohne angestarrt zu werden. So neugierig er auch war, stocherte er nicht in diesem Bedürfnis nach Abgeschiedenheit. Er war in das private Umfeld Potters eingeladen worden, das

dieser für sich geschaffen hatte und Draco wollte dies nicht vermasseln, indem er die falschen Fragen stellte.

„Pansy wird mich dafür umbringen", sagte er, während ein Elf ihn bediente.

„Sie werden es überleben, eine Weile angestarrt zu werden", versicherte Harry ihm.

„Oh, du hast Pansy noch nie erlebt, wenn sie erst mal losgelassen wird. Sie führt ihre Mädchen mit eiserner Faust. Ich bin sicher, es ist noch schlimmer geworden."

„Niemand kann für immer böse sein. Und wenn sie so schlimm ist, dann können wir dich im Raum der Wünsche verstecken, bis sie sich beruhigt hat."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht dort. Dieser Raum macht mich immer nervös. Was passiert, wenn du drin bist und jemand von draußen verändert ihn? Außerdem ist der Raum selbst schon gruselig genug. Ich war einmal drin und alles, was ich fand war ein Chaos von lauter Müll."

„Müll? Weswegen warst du in dem Raum?"

„Ich musste etwas verstecken." Er erklärte es nicht weiter. „Da drin hätte auch eine Leiche liegen können. Wenn ich da je wieder reingehe, werde ich Vince und Greg Wache stehen lassen."

„Die?", fragte Harry ungläubig. „Du traust ihnen zu, etwas zu bewachen?"

„Sie sind keine Idioten", meinte Draco. „Sie sind nicht besonders klug, aber sie können Befehle ausführen und sie sind loyal. Sie müssen nicht clever sein."

„Also sind sie nur Werkzeuge für dich?", fragte Harry. „Diener?"

„Natürlich sind sie Werkzeuge", antwortete Draco. „Sie haben mich über die Jahre am Leben erhalten und ich habe sie soweit gebracht, sie hätten die ersten paar Jahre hier wahrscheinlich nicht alleine geschafft."

„Das glaube ich einfach nicht", meinte Harry. „Die zwei sollen dich am Leben gehalten haben?"

Draco lächelte etwas und zog einen Teller mit Äpfeln zu sich heran, nahm sich einen und warf ihn mit seiner Hand auf und ab. „In dieser Welt sind die Malfoys nicht sehr beliebt, Potter. Ich könnte ein Heiliger sein und die Leute würden mich trotzdem noch hassen."

„Das kann man nie sicher wissen", sagte Harry. „Sankt Malfoy, das ist Blasphemie für dich."

„Haha ...", murmelte Draco und nahm einen Bissen. Er erstarrte schockiert.

Der Geschmack von Rowan und Hemlock brannte in seinem Mund sogar noch, als er das Apfelstück ausgespuckt hatte und auf das schillernde Weiß des Apfels starrte. Die zwei Pflanzen waren mit einem Zauber gemischt worden, so dass ein glänzender Film entstand, der das Gift verbarg. Ohne nachzudenken schlug er den Apfel aus Harrys Hand. Mehrere Hauselfen wurden davon angelockt und er griff nach dem Erstbesten. Er war zu abgelenkt, um zu merken, dass es Dobby war.

„Wer war das?", zischte er und schüttelte den Elf. „Wer?!"

„Wer war was?", kreischte Dobby und zog an Dracos Fingern, bis dieser ihn losließ und er auf den Boden fiel. „Was ist falsch mit ..:"

„Glaubst du etwa, ich würde Gift nicht erkennen?" Draco warf den Apfel nach Dobby und als dieser den Elf am Kopf traf, erkannte er schließlich den ehemaligen Hauself seines Vaters. „Du nutzloser, dummer ... du hast jahrelang für uns gearbeitet! Du solltest verdammt nochmal Gift erkennen, wenn du es siehst! Oder warst das etwa du, du wertlose, kleine ..."

„Dobby würde niemanden vergiften", warf Harry ein und stand auf. Währenddessen eilte der Ausruf „Gift" durch die Küche und die Elfen versammelten sich um sie, um die Früchte selbst zu untersuchen. Fast alle waren manipuliert.

„Dobby kann es nicht gewesen sein", sagte ein Hauself und legte eine Hand auf seinen Kopf. „Dobby hat Eier gekocht, das hat er. Daffy hat die Äpfel gewaschen."

Draco schnellte herum und entdeckte sie sofort, jede Spur von Freundschaft war nun aus seinen Augen verschwunden. „DU?!"

„N-nein Master Draco", stammelte Daffy und schüttelte den Kopf wild. „Ich sie nur gewaschen habe und in die Schüsseln getan und sie rauf..."

„Lieber Gott", stöhnte Draco. „Sie wurden serviert?" Nachdem sie ihm mit einem kleinen Nicken geantwortet hat, schaute er sich panisch um. „Steht hier nicht so rum! Geht hoch und haltet sie auf, schnell!"

Als mehrere Hauselfen verschwunden waren, stellte sich Harry, der den angebissenen Apfel in der Hand hielt, neben ihn. „Aber wenn du schmeckst, dass sie vergiftet sind, merken sie es doch auch, oder?"

„Nur wegen des Rowans", erklärte Draco. „Und nur, weil ich mein ganzes Leben lang mit Gift gearbeitet habe. Sogar wenn keiner krank wird, wird jeder wissen, wer von uns dunkel ist."

Ein Eintrag aus dem Tagebuch seines Vaters fiel ihm ein: Der junge Lucius war vergiftet worden, um herauszufinden, ob sich die Familie selbst verraten würde. Nach all diesen Jahren fand das gleiche kranke Drama vor ihm statt und er verfluchte seine Dummheit. Er hätte es kommen sehen sollen. Er schaute wieder zu Daffy, die unter seinem Blick erzitterte.

„Wo hast du sie her? Wo hast du sie her?"

„Master Filch bringt sie frisch aus Hogsmeade wie immer", antwortete Daffy, die in Tränen ausbrach und die Hände wrang. „Daffy wollte niemandem schaden. Daffy hat das getan, was sie immer macht."

„Filch ..." Draco ignorierte ihr Jammern, während seine Gedanken rasten. Die meiste Zeit des Schuljahres hatte er Filch nicht gesehen, aber in letzter Zeit war dieser öfters in der Nähe der Kerker unterwegs. Damals hatte er sich nichts dabei gedacht, denn keiner der Slytherins würde den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen, besonders nicht nachdem, was ihm und Harry geschehen war. Filch hatte nichts in den Kerkern zu suchen.

„Wie lange ...?" Bevor er die Frage beendete, wusste er, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, nach Filch zu suchen. Wenn Filch nichts getan hatte, dann wusste er bestimmt nicht, wer es gewesen war und wenn er tatsächlich die Äpfel vergiftet hatte, war er sicher schon über alle Berge. Mit einem frustrierten Schrei schlug Draco seine Hand auf den Tisch. Er war zu wütend, um die Schmerzen seiner alten Verletzungen zu spüren.

Gerade als er nach oben eilen wollte, um sich zu versichern, dass seine Slytherins in Ordnung waren, murmelte Harry etwas Unverständliches und entfaltete eine vergilbte Karte von etwas, das er schnell als die Schule erkannte. Zu seiner Überraschung sah er Fußspuren mit Namen daneben auf der Karte auftauchen und wieder verschwinden.

„Was ist das denn?"

„Eine Karte von Hogwarts", antwortete Harry, „und erzähl niemandem etwas davon. Wir suchen nach Filch, richtig?"

Draco nickte und ging um den Tisch, damit er über Harrys Schulter schauen konnte. Er konnte die Karte nicht gut sehen, also schlängelte er sich unter Harrys Arm und lehnte sich an diesen, damit er die Gänge nach dem Namen des Hausmeisters absuchen konnte. In dem Durcheinander aus Namen in der Großen Halle und dem ersten Stock, wo mehrere Lehrer die Halle verließen, wahrscheinlich um in der Küche nach Eindringlingen zu suchen, konnte man nichts ausmachen, aber Draco ließ den Großteil des Schlosses erst einmal links liegen und begann seine Suche bei den Ausgängen und dann in den Kerkern.

Die Spuren der Pfoten von Mrs. Norris entdeckte er als erstes, zwar klein aber deutlich und in der Nähe entdeckte er Filch, der in Richtung seines Gemeinschaftsraumes ging. Dracos triumphierendes Lächeln veränderte sich und wurde grimmig und er drehte sich um, entwischte aus Harrys Reichweite, bevor dieser ihn aufhalten konnte und eilte zur Falltüre in der Ecke und kletterte die Leiter nach unten, die zu dem kleinen Schrank in den Kerkern führte. Mit gezogenem Zauberstab stieß er die Tür auf und eilte leise den Gang hinunter.

Kurze Zeit später sah er Filch am Gemeinschaftsraum, wie er Zeichen auf die Tür zeichnete, wobei er zwischen der leeren Wand und einem Stück Papier hin- und herschaute. Draco erkannte diese vage als Runen, aber im Moment war ihm egal, was Filch tat. Er hob den Zauberstab, erschrak aber, als Mrs. Norris miaute und so Filch warnte. Der Hausmeister blickte auf und erstarrte kurz, drehte sich dann aber um und lief schnell um die Ecke.

Überrascht, wie schnell Filch rennen konnte, festigte Draco seinen Griff um den Zauberstab und jagte hinter ihm her, wobei er sich wünschte, er hätte die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum öffnen können, um seinen Besen zu rufen. Wenn er hätte fliegen können, hätte er Filch innerhalb einer Sekunde erwischt, aber der Mann bewegte sich so schnell, dass er sich kurz fragte, ob sich der Drache wohl so gefühlt hatte, als er ihn gejagt hatte. Aber er machte sich keine Sorgen, Filch zu verlieren, denn Draco kannte die Kerker in- und auswendig, während Filch seine Katze brauchte, um den Weg zu finden. Als sie den langen Korridor erreichten, der zum ersten Stock führte, hatte Draco genügend Zeit, stehen zu bleiben und mit dem Zauberstab ruhig zu zielen.

„Tyrnan", rief Draco, zielte aber nicht auf Filch, sondern auf die Steine unter den Füßen des Mannes.

Wie eine Schlange schossen die Steine des Bodens hoch, schlangen sich um den Hausmeister und verbogen dessen Körper schmerzhaft. Filch schrie. Noch ein paar Zentimeter und seine Knochen würden brechen, Gelenke herausspringen und sein Kopf würde wie abgeschraubt herunterfallen. Als Draco sich näherte, entdeckte der Gefangene ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, starrte ihn finster an und fletschte die Zähne.

„Ich werde dir nichts erzählen", spuckte Filch, der seinen Kiefer kaum bewegen konnte. „Ihr Bastard-Reinblüter bekommt endlich, was ihr verdient!"

„Wer sagt, dass ich Informationen will?", fragte Draco. Wie einen sensiblen Schalter drehte er seinen Zauberstab zwischen seinen Fingern, wodurch die Steine sich noch enger um Filch schlossen, wie eine Python. Bei jeder Drehung, hörte er die Knochen aneinander reiben und sogar einen Muskel reißen. Die Steine dämpften Filchs Schreie, während sie seinen Kiefer gewaltsam schlossen und brachen. Je enger es wurde, desto intensiver wurde der Zug auf die Haut des Opfers, bis sie schließlich hier und dort zerriss. Blut tropfte an den gewundenen Steinen entlang, erst langsam, aber Draco hatte vor, so lange fortzufahren, bis seine Skulptur zu einer Fontäne wurde.

„Hör auf, Malfoy!" Harry rannte in ihn, zog ihn von seiner Statue weg und presste ihn gegen eine Wand, wobei er ihm die Luft abdrückte. „Was machst du?"

„Nichts, was er nicht verdient hätte", zischte Draco, stieß Harry zurück, hob seinen Zauberstab und ließ den Stein sich wieder drehen. „Geh mir aus dem Weg!"

„Du kannst ihn nicht töten", sagte Harry. „Draco ..."

„Er wollte meine Slytherins töten! Seit ich hier bin, hat er es auf mich abgesehen ..."

„Das weißt du nicht sicher", warf Harry ein und schaute zwischen ihm und Filch hin und her. „Sogar wenn du recht hättest, kann er es nicht alleine gewesen sein."

„Dann können wir seinen Geist fragen!"

Über Filchs Stöhnen und dem Rumpeln der Steine, hörten sie Stimmen, die auf sie zu kamen. Harry griff nach ihm, aber Draco wich ihm geschickt aus.

„Alle kommen, Malfoy, und wenn sie dich das tun sehen, dann denken sie, dass du wie jeder andere dunkle Zauberer bist, von dem sie in ihren Büchern gelesen haben." Als Draco keine Anzeichen dafür gab, aufzuhören, knurrte Harry und trat einen Schritt vor. „Wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst ..."

„Was?", schnarrte Draco. „hältst du mich dann auf?"

„Wenn ich muss", antwortete Harry.

Draco schaute zwischen seinem Gefangenen und Harry hin und her. Wenn er ihn nun gehen ließ, konnte er die Verletzungen, die Draco angerichtete hatte trotzdem nicht verstecken, auch wenn er es wollte. „Er hat uns geschadet", sagte er. „Er hat dir geschadet."

„Wenn du nicht aufhörst", meinte Harry, „dann wird es dir nur noch mehr schaden."

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes löste sich die Steinschlange so abrupt, dass es Filch zweimal herumwirbelte, bevor er mit seinem verdrehten Körper auf dem wieder normalen Boden aufschlug. Draco steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder in seine Tasche, drehte sich von Harrys ausgestreckter Hand weg, stellte sich mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen an die Wand und starrte ihn finster an. Ein paar Sekunden später tauchten Dumbledore und McGonagall am Ende des Ganges auf, dicht gefolgt von Hagrid.

„Merlin, er hat ihn getötet", schrie der Riese mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Malfoy hat Filch getötet!"

„Ich hab ihn am Leben gelassen", schnappte Draco.

„Kaum." McGonagall kniete sich mit finsterem Gesicht neben den Hausmeister. „Sie wissen nicht einmal, ob er überhaupt ..."

„Ich habe den Squib dabei erwischt, wie er Runen an meinen Gemeinschaftsraum gemalt hat", unterbrach Draco sie. „Sie wissen, dass sie nicht ohne Passwort hineinkommen und er hat versucht ..."

„Du kannst net einfach herumlaufen und Leut verfluchen", sagte Hagrid. „ Du bist durch und durch n'dunkler Zauberer, Leut zu verletzen, nur weil ihr s'mögt..."

„Das reicht", mischte sich Dumbledore ein. „Ich werde selbst herausfinden, ob er schuldig ist oder nicht, nachdem Madam Pomfrey sich um ihn gekümmert hat."

„Er muss vielleicht ins St. Mungos", murmelte McGonagall und ließ Filch mit einem Spruch schweben. „Ich werde ihn direkt zum Krankenflügel bringen. Mit etwas Glück hat Severus alle in die Große Halle gesperrt."

„Alle Schüler sind versorgt", sagte Severus und überraschte sie, als er plötzlich auftauchte und auf sie zu kam, wobei er den Körper auf dem Boden ignorierte. „Außer diesen beiden. Ich musste noch weitere fünf Kinder in den Krankenflügel bringen. Pomfrey ist dort, falls Sie ihn dorthin bringen wollten", sagte er zu McGonagall. Sie runzelte die Stirn, brachte Filch dann aber weg.

„Die Kinder wurden vergiftet?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Nicht ernsthaft", antwortete Snape. „Mr. Malfoys Warnung kam gerade rechtzeitig, bevor sie noch einen Bissen genommen hätten."

Da Hagrid in der Nähe war, würde Severus nicht offen sprechen, aber Draco verstand ihn. Keines der dunklen Kinder war vergiftet worden. Auch wenn ein paar Slytherins unter den Kranken war, war ihr Geheimnis sicher.

Hagrid grunzte. „Na ja, Mr. Malfoy hat einen Mann grundlos fast getötet."

„Er hat versucht uns zu töten", zischte Draco.

„Du weißt das nicht sicher ..."

„Genug", befahl Dumbledore fest. „Beide von Ihnen. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es gut war, dass Sie auf Mr. Potter gehört haben, Mr. Malfoy. Ich bin sicher, es war sein Einfluss, der sie überzeugt hat, einzuhalten. Wenn Sie ihn getötet hätten, wäre ich gezwungen gewesen, Ihren Status als Gast aufzuheben."

„Ich habe in Notwehr gehandelt", sagte Draco, dessen Stimme vor purer Wut immer harscher wurde. „Was ich nun schon zweimal tun musste."

„Ein Zauberer gegen jemanden ohne Magie ist kaum ein fairer Kampf", sagte Dumbledore.

Wenn Draco eine Schlange gewesen wäre, hätte er sich eng zusammengerollt uns seine Zähne gefletscht. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Seine Kinder waren durch diesen kleinen Bastard, der es nicht einmal wert war, angesehen zu werden, bedroht worden und er war derjenige, der getadelt wurde? „Vater hatte recht", sagte er, „Diese Schule ist nicht mehr das, was sie einmal war, seit Sie ..:"

„Draco ...!" blaffte Severus.

„Aber Severus, das ist nicht richtig", schrie Draco, wobei er wusste, dass er wie ein Kind klang. Es kümmerte ihn aber schon lange nicht mehr. „Mir ist egal, was alle anderen sagen, wenn ich ihn töten muss ..."

„Aber du musstest nicht", sagte Harry sanft.

Er fühlte sich so verraten wie in der Nacht, als Harry ihm in der Küche nicht vertraut hatte. Draco starrte ihn an. „Wie kannst du ... du von allen Leuten, dasss sssagen."

Dumbledore und Harry blinzelten beide überrascht, aber Draco schlug seine Hand auf den Mund und blickte zu Severus, dessen Augen sich erschrocken geweitet hatten. Er trat näher, beugte sich zu Draco, untersuchte seine Haut und zuckte zusammen, als er die feinen Linien und den Farbverlust entdeckte, die die Veränderung seines Lehrling ankündigten.

„Ein Jahr zu früh", murmelte Snape. „Das muss der ganze Stress sein, die vielen Gefühle und du hast starke Zauber gesprochen ..."

„Nein", flüsterte Draco erstickt. „ Esss issst zu früh ..."

„Lauf!", sagte Severus und gab ihm einen Stoß. „Lauf! Oder willst du, dass es hier draußen geschieht?"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, rannte Draco zu den Kerkern zurück, wobei er hörte, dass sein Meister noch etwas sagte, was er aber nicht verstand. Als er am Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen war, beachtete er die Runen, die noch auf der Tür waren nicht, sondern rief so gut er konnte das Passwort: „Schschschlangennesssst." Die Wand glitt nicht zur Seite und er klopfte wie wild an die Tür, wiederholte das Passwort, wobei sein Zischen aber nur immer schlimmer wurde.

„Schlangennest", sagte jemand deutlich hinter ihm.

Eine Hand hatte er immer noch über seinem Mund, als Draco zu Harry schaute.

„Snape hat gesagt, ich soll mit dir kommen", sagte dieser einfach.

Da er nichts sagen wollte, nickte Draco nur und ging hinein. Dann schlug er den gleichen Weg ein, den er gegangen war, als er den bewusstlosen Harry in die tiefsten Höhlen gebracht hatte. Die ihm wohl bekannten Schmerzwellen schossen durch seinen Körper. Er löste die Schnalle seines Umhangs und ließ ihn einfach auf dem Weg fallen. Dann knöpfte er seine Robe auf und tat dasselbe mit ihr. Als sie endlich in dem dunklen Duschraum ankamen, musste er schon gebeugt gehen, ein Arm um sich geschlungen fühlte er, wie sich seine Rippen und Organe unter seine Haut bewegten.

„Malfoy, was ist los?" Harry zündete die Fackeln an den Wänden an und schaute sich um. „Ein Duschraum?"

Draco konnte nicht antworten, sondern ging nur in jede Kabine und drehte das heiße Wasser voll auf, wobei er seinen Mund dazu zwingen musste, den Zauber „Seoleh" zu sprechen. Das Wasser hörte auf abzufließen und begann, den Raum zu füllen. Harry zuckte zusammen und regulierte das Wasser so, dass es sie beide nicht mehr verbrühen konnte. Trotzdem füllte sich der Raum mit Dampf.

„Wenn du versuchst, einen Swimmingpool zu machen, dann funktioniert es nicht", sagte er. „Es läuft unter der Tür durch."

Tat es das? Er hatte das noch nie zuvor selbst gemacht, da er sich immer auf Crabbe oder Pansy verlassen hatte. Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf, um ihn frei zu bekommen und fühlte, wie sich der Knochen um seine Augen herum kräuselte. Ihm blieb nur wenig Zeit. Er sprach einen weiteren Siegelspruch auf die Tür und humpelte in die am weitesten entfernte Kabine, schloss den Vorhang und ließ seinen Zauberstab ins Wasser fallen. Seine Finger hatten nicht länger Nägel sondern endeten in Krallen und er benutzte sie, um sich seine Kleider vom Leib zu reißen und setzte sich dann auf den Boden, um sich vollends ganz auszuziehen. Er hatte kaum seine Hose ausgezogen, als sich seine Beine auch schon zu einem kurzen Schwanz vereinten. Dann traf ihn die Veränderung ganz, seine Haut wurde zu Schuppen und sein Körper verlängerte sich, so dass sein Schwanz ihn ausbalancieren konnte, obwohl er ihn nicht ganz tragen konnte. Trotz des heißen Wasser und des Dampfes legte er seine Arme um sich und zitterte.

„Malfoy?", fragte Harry. „Geht es dir gut?" Seine Hand griff nach dem Vorhang und ohne zu denken legte Draco seine eigene auf Harrys Hand um ihn zu stoppen.

Harry zog seine Hand schnell zurück, als hätte er sie verbrannt, aber es war Dracos kalte und glitschige Haut, die ihn überrascht hatte. Er kniete sich in das stetig steigende Wasser und griff wieder nach dem Vorhang. „Malfoy?"

Die Fackeln beleuchteten die Kabine kaum und Draco schleppte sich in die dunkelste Ecke, sein Schwanz schlug aufgeregt im Wasser hin und her. Das kleine Honigamulett hing immer noch um seinen Hals und er schloss seine Hände darum und schloss seine Augen, als er hörte wie der Vorhang zurückgezogen wurde und Harry überrascht nach Luft schnappte.

„Draco?"

Harry klang nicht schockiert. Dem Geräusch des Wassers nach zu urteilen, kam Harry näher und näher und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Als Draco sich nicht bewegte, lehnte er sich näher und strich Dracos Haar aus seinem Gesicht, wobei er etwas überrascht war, dass Draco noch Haare hatte, wenn doch der Rest seines Körpers mit weißen Schuppen übersät war.

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry. „Kannst du noch sprechen?"

Er wünschte sich, dass er klein genug wäre, um sich in einem Loch in der Wand verkriechen zu können. Draco hielt das Amulett etwas fester und presste sich noch näher an die Wand. „Rasssenkreuzung hat ihren Preisssssss", flüsterte er. Seine Stimme klang nicht nur wie ein langes Zischen, sondern jeder Konsonant war so hart, als würde er ihn aus dem Hals sprechen. „Gott, schau mich nicht an!"

„Aber ...", flüsterte Harry hilflos. „Du bist nicht hässlich."

Draco wusste nicht, was ihn wütend machte, aber er zischte plötzlich auf und schlug seinen Schwanz hart auf das Wasser, wobei er sie beide nassspritzte und entblößte dann seine Fänge. „Sssei ssstill! Geh weg, geh einfach weg!" Er kratzte mit seinen Krallen die Wand hinunter und verursachte ein grausiges Geräusch und dann, als Harry immer noch nicht gehen wollte, hechtete er nach vorne. Da er seinen veränderten Körper aber noch nicht gewohnt war, rutschte er zur Seite weg und klemmte einen Arm zwischen sich und Harry ein. Mit seinem freien Arm versuchte er nach dem anderen Jungen zu schlagen, aber Harry packte ihn am Handgelenk, wobei er anscheinend mehr besorgt war, Draco weh zu tun, als dass er vor dessen Krallen Angst gehabt hätte.

Das schreckliche Gefühl bemitleidet anstatt gefürchtet zu werden, zerbrach etwas in ihm. Seine Hand wurde schlaff und er wehrte sich nur noch etwas, als Harry seinen Griff festigte und ihn zwang still zu bleiben. Als die Tränen kamen, schien es, als würde Harrys Hand auf seinem Haar alles nur schlimmer machen.

„Geh weg", flüsterte er. „Bitte."

„Nein", flüsterte Harry zurück. „Ich werde dich jetzt nicht alleine lassen."

Draco versuchte zu denken, etwas Giftiges und Grausames zu sagen, um Harry zu vertreiben, aber die Stille wurde immer länger und Harrys Hand, die durch sein Haar strich, war warm. Sein ganzer Körper war warm. Das einzige Geräusch kam von den Duschen, aber es war schon gedämpft, da das Wasser den Boden bereits bedeckte. Er hatte diese Gestalt schon früher eingenommen, normalerweise eingeschlossen in dem Bad neben seinem Zimmer und einmal hier während der Weihnachtsferien, mit Crabbe und Goyle, die die Tür bewachten, während er alleine in den Schatten vor sich hindämmerte. Er schloss seine Augen. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry ging.

„Esss tut mir leid", sagte er leise. „Geh nicht."

Harry antwortete nicht, aber begann von ihm wegzurücken. Draco zuckte zusammen und griff nach ihm, wobei er seine Krallen in dessen Roben vergrub, aber er hätte sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. Als Harry es geschafft hatte sich umzudrehen und sich gegen die Wand gelehnt hingesetzt hatte, zog er Draco wieder sicher in seine Arme und saß still. Draco zappelte noch etwas, bis er eine bequeme Stellung gefunden hatte und legte seinen Kopf an Harry Schulter. Er konnte einen kleines zufriedenes Zischen nicht unterdrücken. Zu seiner Erleichterung störte es ihn nicht.

In einer Stunde oder wenigen Minuten, wusste Draco, würden die Slytherins zurückkommen und Pansy würde wahrscheinlich direkt hier hereinmarschieren und ihn anfahren, was er sich dabei dachte, sie seien sicher hier und dass er ihr die ganze Arbeit überließ und Severus würde mit ihr kommen und ihn dumm nennen, weil er Dumbledore angebrüllt und fast Filch getötet hätte und vielleicht würde sogar Dumbledore mit ihnen kommen, um ihm zu sagen, dass er dem Ministerium übergeben werden würde. Es war ihm egal. Er legte seine Hand um sein Amulett und döste. Er lächelte ein wenig, weil Harry mit ihm im Dunkeln saß.

TBC...

Authors Notes:  
1. tyrnan, Altenglisch tyrnan, to turn (drehen)  
2. seoleh -- Altenglisch seolh, seal (versiegeln)  
3. Nein, Draco hat in diesem Körper keine Flügel.


	15. Chapter 15

**Teil 15**

Sie saßen viel länger ungestört bis zur Hüfte ihm Wasser, als Draco erwartet hatte. Nachdem offensichtlich war, dass sie für eine Weile niemand stören würde, schlang Draco das Ende seines Schwanzes um Harrys rechtes Bein und legte sich flach gegen ihn, schlang einen Arm um ihn und ließ den anderen ins Wasser hängen, wobei er darauf achtete, dass seine Klauen Harry nicht verletzen konnten. Er fühlte, wie Harry durch sein Haar und über sein Gesicht strich, anscheinend fasziniert davon, dass sich die Haut wie die einer Schlange anfühlte. Nach einer Weile nahm er Dracos Hand, hielt sie vor sein Gesicht und untersuchte eingehend, so weit das schummrige Licht es zuließ, die Krallen, in die sich Dracos Fingernägel verwandelt hatten. Draco öffnete ein Auge und beobachtete ihn. Seine kleinen Klauen waren nicht sehr gefährlich, aber der Gryffindor schenkte ihnen mehr Aufmerksamkeit als irgendeiner Unterrichtsstunde.

„Ich bin keine Laborratte", sagte er leise. Nun, da sein Körper seine neue Form hatte, fiel es ihm nicht mehr schwer zu sprechen und auch wenn sein „S" etwas schärfer und seine Stimme rau war, klang er doch fast wie sonst.

„T'schuldigung", sagte Harry, ließ die Hand aber nicht los. „Du bist nur so interessant. Verstehst du Parsel?"

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich bin keine echte Schlange. Nur ein Wyvern."

„Ich dachte, Wyvern sind Schlangen. Bist du dann ein Drache?"

„Nein." Er öffnete seine Augen und sah Harrys verständnislosen Blick. „Ein Wyvern ist kein Drache und keine Schlange. Er ist beides und keines."

„Eine weitere dunkle Kreuzung?"

„Ja, ein falscher Drache mit allen Schwächen, und ohne Stärken."

„Deswegen wollte der Drache dich töten", überlegte Harry. „Deswegen hassen sie Wyvern."

Nicht ganz richtig, dachte Draco, aber es kam der Wahrheit nahe genug und er wollte nicht erklären, wie leicht ein Drache beleidigt war. Ihr Blut mit dem niederer Schlangen zu mischen, war für sie ein Affront.

„Aber wieso sie überhaupt kreuzen?", fragte Harry. „Was bringt eine Schlange mit Flügeln?"

Die reine Freude, das Paar kreuzen zu können, dachte Draco, aber Harry würde solche Antworten wahrscheinlich nicht mögen und es gab noch einen anderen, wichtigeren Grund. „Keine Hexe bei klarem Verstand würde sich mit einem Drachen paaren. Mit einem Wyvern schon."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und dachte einige Momente nach, aber dann blinzelte er und schaute Draco an. „Deine Stimme klingt etwas klarer. Zwar noch komisch, aber ich kann dich besser verstehen."

Da es ihm unangenehm war, studiert zu werden, legte Draco eine Hand auf seinen Mund. „Mein Körper verändert sich nicht mehr", sagte er.

„Also, ... verändert sich dein ganzer Körper, nicht nur die Beine oder die Haut." Harry legte eine Hand unter Dracos Kinn und hob sein Gesicht sanft an. Dann berührte er die leichte Wulst über seinen Augen. „Tut es weh, wenn du dich veränderst?"

Niemand hatte je zuvor seine Augenbrauenwulste gestreichelt und das Gefühl verursachte einen Schauer, der durch seinen Körper lief. Seine Schuppen stellten sich auf und es vergingen einige Sekunden, bis er bemerkte, dass ihm eine Frage gestellt worden war. Als Harry seine Frage wiederholte, tat er es in so anklagendem Ton, dass Draco sich bei seiner Antwort fühlte, als würde er ein Zugeständnis machen.

„Etwas. Wie Gliederschmerzen."

„Ich verstehe dich nicht", meinte Harry mit einem Seufzer. „Alles, was dir dunkle Magie bringt, sind Schmerzen. WesWieso bleibst du dabei?"

Obwohl Draco ihn am liebsten angefahren und beleidigt hätte, zwang ihn die Spur Besorgnis in der Stimme des Gryffindors, eine ehrliche Antwort zu geben. „Es gibt nicht nur Schmerz," sagte Draco leise. „Es gibt gute Dinge ... Zauber und Flüche, die ihr euch in euren kühnsten Träumen nicht vorstellen könnt. Und es gibt dunklere Freuden." Er schaute zu Harry auf und war froh, dass er mit der Schlangenhaut nicht rot werden konnte. „Tabus, an denen nur wir uns erfreuen."

„Was?" Harry schluckte reflexartig. „Was für Tabus?"

„Alle möglichen", flüsterte Draco, als könnte jemand lauschen. „Vielleicht willst du mich einmal bei einem nächtlichen Ritt begleiten. Die Hexen sind nicht die einzigen, die sich vergnügen."

Er hatte angenommen, Harry würde weitere Fragen stellen, aber für den Moment schwieg der Junge. Während er dem Knistern der Fackeln und dem sanften Klatschen des Wassers an die Wand lauschte, bemerkte Draco, dass das Wasser viel kälter war als gewohnt. Er schauderte und schmiegte sich enger in Harrys warme Umarmung. Gedankenlos schnellte seine Zunge mit einem kleinen Zischen hervor um den Geruch des anderen Jungen zu schmecken.

Da er sich so in die Roben seines Gefährten gekuschelt hatte, hörte er die näherkommenden Schritte nicht, bis sie kurz vor der Tür waren. Obwohl sie hier im tiefsten Teil von Slytherin eigentlich keinen Ärger erwarteten, griff Harry trotzdem nach seinem Zauberstab.

Die Tür zum Duschraum öffnete sich, wobei das Wasser zwar nicht hinausfloss, aber Wellen durch den Raum sendete, und Draco versteckte sein Gesicht in Harrys Roben. Nur schwach drang das Licht der Fackeln von draußen zu ihnen vor, aber es blendete ihn trotzdem. Er lächelte, als Harry eine Hand auf seinen Kopf legte, um ihn abzuschirmen.

„Draco?", flüsterte Pansy. „Bist du hier?"

Was für eine dumme Frage, dachte sich Draco, und er würde sie nicht beantworten. Als Harry ihn anstupste, grummelte er und vergrub seinen Kopf noch tiefer.

„Draco, ich weiß, dass du hier bist. Ich bin jetzt nicht in der Stimmung für Spiele." Das Wasser platschte, als sie den Raum betrat. „Wieso ist das Wasser so kalt? Versuchst du dich umzubringen?"

Draco zischte wütend und setzte sich auf, wobei er nach Harrys Roben griff, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. „Pansy, ich bin müde, mir tut alles weh, ich habe mich ein Jahr zu früh verwandelt und ich habe keine Lust auf eine Standpauke. Geh weg!"

„Ich würde dich alleine lassen, wenn ich sicher wäre, dass du auf dich aufpassen kannst, du verzogenes Balg", sagte sie und drehte ein paar Duschen auf, um das Wasser zu erwärmen. „Uns mitten in der Großen Halle alleine zu lassen, mit Potter wegzurennen, sich mit Dumbledore anlegen ..."

„Euch vor Gift zu retten, du Idiotin", zischte er.

„Was zu erwarten war", meinte sie. „Mal ehrlich, vergiftete Äpfel? Wirklich einer der ältesten Tricks. Aber das erklärt noch lange nicht, wieso du uns für Potter im Stich gelassen hast."

„Pansy ..."

„Ich weiß nicht, was du mit dem Gryffindor vorhast, aber glaub' ja nicht, ich hätte es nicht bemerkt."

„Pansy, sei still ..."

„Zumindest hoffe ich, dass du etwas planst, aber so wie ich dich kenne ..." Sie erreichte die letzte Kabine und zog den Vorhang zurück. Sie erstarrte, als sie Draco in Harrys Arme gekuschelt sah. „Oh."

Mit einem langen Seufzer starrte Draco finster zu ihr hoch und zuckte wegen des Lichts zusammen. „Pansy, Schatz, ich liebe dich wie eine Schwester, aber wenn du jetzt nicht sofort verschwindest, beiß ich dich."

Trotz seines harschen Tonfalls und den gefletschten Zähnen, hob Pansy nur eine Augenbraue und schnaubte. Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry, der ihren Blick ruhig erwiderte. „Und was machst du hier? Angst, er würde einen weiteren Spion töten?"

„Snape hat gesagt, dass ich auf ihn aufpassen soll", antwortete Harry. „So wie ich es die letzten drei Monate getan habe, als ihr nicht da wart."

„Tja, jetzt hat er uns ja wieder", sagte sie offensichtlich verärgert über seinen Kommentar. „Du kannst dich wieder in deinen Turm verziehen."

„Nein, eigentlich ist es gerade ziemlich gemütlich", antwortete Harry. „Wir haben in unserem Haus keinen Swimmingpool."

„Hör mal, du ..."

„Er bleibt, wo er ist", schnappte Draco und schlug mit dem Schwanz so hart auf das Wasser, dass es die Wände hoch spritzte. „Falls es nicht noch irgendwas wichtiges gibt, geh jetzt. Bitte." Das „bitte" setzte er nur hinzu, weil er wusste, dass sie ihnen Essen bringen würde.

Sie starrte sie beide so lange an, dass Draco sich fragte, ob sie weiterdiskutieren würde, aber dann schüttelte sie schließlich den Kopf und seufzte. „Na gut. Ich hol' dein Mittagessen. Und was dich angeht …" Sie starrte Harry so finster an als sei er ein kleines Insekt, das sie am liebsten zerquetschen würde. „Wenn du ihm weh tun solltest, wirst du den Kerker nicht lebend verlassen, verstanden?" Sie wartete seine Antwort nicht ab, sondern drehte sich um, marschierte hinaus und schloss die Tür.

„Jetzt weiß ich, was du meinst", kommentierte Harry. „Sie ist nicht nett, wenn sie wütend ist."

„Das war nicht wütend", berichtigte Draco ihn leise. „Und sie hat das Wasser für mich erwärmt."

„Wieso muss es denn so heiß sein?", fragte Harry. „Noch heißer und meine Haut würde verbrennen. Ich finde, wir sollten die Duschen, die sie angelassen hat, wieder zudrehen."

Eines Tages würde er herausfinden, warum Harry immer die unangenehmen Fragen stellte und es zustande brachte, sie so lächerlich klingen zu lassen, aber jetzt befreite sich Draco vorsichtig aus Harrys Armen und legte sich in das Wasser. Endlich war es angenehm auf seinen Schuppen und er drehte sich auf den Bauch. Das Wasser bedeckte nun seinen Rücken, als er sich hinlegte. Für einige Sekunden tauchte er ab und legte seine Wange auf den warmen Fliesenboden. Das Wasser entlastete seinen Rücken von seinem Gewicht, da er sich nicht selbst auf seinem Schwanz halten konnte und sich auf seine Arme verlassen musste, wenn er etwas anderes machen wollte als sich zusammenzurollen.

Nach einer Minute unter Wasser, stützte er sich auf, um Luft zu holen und drehte sich zur Seite, wobei er größtenteils unter Wasser blieb, und schaute zu Harry auf. „Bitte lass sie an. Dieser Körper ist kaltblütig."

„Moment mal ..." sagte Harry und setzte sich auf, „Sie hat keinen Witz gemacht? Es könnte dich umbringen, wenn das Wasser nicht warm genug ist?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wieso hast du mir das nicht gesagt?", fragte Harry. „Ich dachte, du hättest nur vergessen, dass es so heiß ist, wie damals, als du dich von der dunklen Magie gereinigt hast."

Etwas verlegen hielt Draco seine Schwanzspitze unter Wasser, so dass Harry das Zucken nicht bemerkte. „Du warst warm genug."

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und wieder schwappten Wellen durch den Raum, als Pansy etwas hineinlevitierte.

„Essen ist fertig", rief sie. „Lass' einfach alles stehen und ich werde die Hauselfen schicken, damit sie es wegräumen. Oh, und Potter, McGonagall sagt, dass Draco hier unten deinen Schutz nicht braucht. Sie will, dass du wieder hochkommst."

Sogar im Dämmerlicht konnte Draco Harrys enttäuschtes Gesicht sehen.

„Aber", fuhr Pansy fort, „Snape sagt, dass McGonagall Bedrohungen in Hogwarts zu sehr auf die leichte Schulter nimmt und dass, wenn du hier unten bleibst, er dafür sorgen wird, dass sich jemand um deine Hausaufgaben kümmert. Also bleibst du?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry ohne nachzudenken. „Ich bleibe hier unten. Ist schließlich viel sicherer."

„Als würde Snape deine Sicherheit kümmern", murrte Pansy und versuchte, die Tür heftig zuzuknallen, was ihr wegen des Wassers nicht recht gelang.

Als sie weg war, steckte Harry den Kopf hinter dem Vorhang hervor und entdeckte das Essen, zwei dampfende Teller, mit etwas, das er nicht ausmachen konnte, die auf einem sehr niedrigen Tisch standen, der offensichtlich an Dracos Körperform angepasst konstruiert worden war.

„Super", sagte er und stand auf. „Ich hoffe, es ist nicht vergiftet."

Aber als Harry den Vorhang zurückzog und hinaustrat, zuckte Draco zusammen und wich vor der Helligkeit zurück. Es war leichter zusammenzusitzen, wenn Harry ihn nicht so genau sehen konnte. Wenn er sich aus der dunklen Kabine schlängeln würde, würde er sein Aussehen nicht mehr verbergen können.

„Malfoy?" Harry bemerkte, dass er ihm nicht folgte und kniete sich hin. „Kommst du?"

„Ich ..." Draco starrte in das Wasser. „Niemand hat mich je so gesehen."

„Niemand?", fragte Harry. „Nicht einmal deine Eltern?"

„Nein, ich habe mich immer in meinem Badezimmer versteckt. Als es das erste Mal passiert ist, hat mir mein Vater geholfen und hinter mir abgeschlossen."

„Er hat dich dort einfach alleine gelassen?", fragte Harry erschrocken. „Wie alt warst du?"

„Sieben", antwortete Draco. Er sah Harrys wachsende Abscheu und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „So ist es nicht. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mich sieht."

Harry neigte den Kopf. „Warum hast du mich dann bleiben lassen?"

Schweigen. War jemanden bei sich haben zu wollen ausreichend, alles zu enthüllen, was er ihm schon gezeigt hatte? Und vor allem Potter? Draco hatte viel mehr Feinde als Freunde in der Welt und Harry hatte sicherlich genug Grund, ihm schaden zu wollen. Er festigte seinen Griff um das Amulett, aber er dachte nicht, dass der Honigzauber erklären konnte, warum er sich so dumm verhielt.

„Komm schon Mal... Draco", lockte Harry, lächelte und hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Ist schon okay."

In der Dunkelheit reflektierte Harrys Hand das Licht. Einige Augenblicke lang starrte Draco sie an als sei sie eine Schlange, die kurz davor war ihn zu beißen, aber er holte tief Luft und griff nach ihr. Widerstandslos ließ er sich von Harry aus dem Schatten ziehen. Zum ersten Mal setzte er sich in seiner Schlangenform der Helligkeit aus.

Er blinzelte schnell, musste Harrys Hand loslassen und setze sich zurück ins Wasser, um sich bewegen zu können. Harry sah ihn fasziniert an. Dracos Haut reflektierte das Fackellicht und was im Schatten wie blasse Haut ausgesehen hatte, verwandelte sich in schimmerndes Perlmutt. Er war nicht viel größer oder vielmehr länger als normal, was ihn in dieser Form behinderte. Schlangen benutzten praktisch ihren ganzen Körper, um sich abzustützen, aber Dracos Schwanz war zu dünn dafür. Anstatt zu schlängeln, musste er auf seinem Bauch liegend kriechen und seine Krallen benutzen, um sich nach vorne zu ziehen. Erst als er den Tisch erreichte, wurde es besser für ihn. Er saß mit dem Schwanz zu einer Seite zusammengerollt da, musste sich aber mit einer Hand am Tisch festhalten, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren.

Nachdem Harry sich ihm gegenüber gesetzt hatte, nahm Draco das Essen, das Pansy gebracht hatte, unter die Lupe. Harry hatte ein normales Steak und Kartoffeln aber er erwischte den Gryffindor dabei, wie er auf seinen kleinen Berg an gerösteten Vögeln starrte.

„Ist das Hühnchen?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, Fasanenküken", antwortete Draco. „Die kann ich leichter essen."

Zwar war es ihm unangenehm, so beobachtet zu werden, er konnte sich aber nicht dazu durchringen, Harry zu bitten, wegzuschauen. Vorsichtig nahm er einen Vogel zwischen die Klaue von Daumen und Zeigefinger und führte ihn an seine Lippen. Er konnte seinen Kiefer nicht aushängen, um seinen Mund zu vergrößern, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Seine Zunge schlängelte sich um das Küken und zog es in seinen Mund, dann neigte er den Kopf etwas nach hinten und schluckte.

„Ist es schwer in dieser Form zu essen?"

Draco dachte eigentlich, dass er Harry keinen bösen Blick zugeworfen hätte, aber so wie dieser zusammenzuckte, musste er es wohl doch getan haben.

„Tut mir leid", sagte Harry, der sein Essen plötzlich sehr interessant fand. „Ich will dich nicht mit meinen Fragen nerven ..."

„Das tust du nicht", beschwichtigte Draco schnell und runzelte dann die Stirn. „Oder vielleicht doch, aber es macht mir nichts aus. Es ist nur so, dass es mir zur Zeit etwas schwer fällt zu sprechen."

„Ich verstehe", meinte Harry. „Ich meine, ich weiß nicht wie es sich anfühlt, aber, na ja ... vielleicht lass ich dich jetzt mal Fragen stellen."

Das zu hören machte es für Draco nicht besser. Er wollte Harry nicht verärgern, aber ... „Was ich dich gern fragen würde, willst du mir nicht sagen."

„Was meinst du?"

„Den Orden, den du erwähnt hattest", sagte Draco leise. „Warum du nachts herumwanderst. Wieso du versuchst dich zu verstecken ..." Er brach ab, als er sah wie sich Harrys Gesicht verfinsterte. „Es tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht fragen sollen."

Einige Momente lang sagte Harry nichts. Die Stille wurde länger und länger und Draco fragte sich, ob er gerade jeden guten Willen, der sich zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte, zerstört hatte. Er nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas und wünschte sich, es wäre Wein. Als Harry zu sprechen begann, überraschte ihn das so sehr, dass er fast sein Glas fallen ließ.

„Ist in Ordnung", sagte Harry schließlich. „Es ist nicht fair von mir, Geheimnisse zu haben, nicht nachdem, was du alles für mich getan hast, mich hast sehen lassen. Aber du musst versprechen, es niemandem zu erzählen, nicht einmal Pansy."

„Ich verspreche es", sagte Draco. Er dachte Harry war etwas zu vertrauensselig dem Wort eines Slytherins zu vertrauen, ganz zu schweigen vom Wort eines Malfoys, aber er hatte wirklich vor, das Versprechen zu halten.

„Der Orden des Phönix ist Dumbledores Geheimgesellschaft, die gegen Voldemort kämpft", begann Harry, „Sie besteht aus Zauberern, die nicht darauf warten wollen, dass das Ministerium etwas unternimmtEigentlich dürfte ich noch kein Mitglied sein, da ich noch nicht volljährig bin, aber ich habe die Gewohnheit, Ärger anzuziehen, also haben sie mich letztes Jahr zu einem vollen Mitglied gemacht."

„Um dich im Auge zu behalten?", fragte Draco lächelnd.

„So was in der Art. Mir gehört auch das Haus, das sie als Hauptquartier verwenden. Lange Geschichte. Und dann ist da noch die Prophezeiung ..." Harry brach ab.

„Prophezeiung?", wiederholte Draco.

„Darüber kann ich wirklich nicht sprechen", sagte Harry schnell. „Tut mir leid, aber nicht mal alle im Orden wissen davon ..."

„Also sind dunkle Zauberer nicht die einzigen, die Geheimnisse haben", überlegte Draco.

„Pff", schnaubte Harry bitter. „Dumbledore schlägt euch alle in Sachen Geheimnisse."

„Wenigsten ist er kein totaler Idiot", meinte Draco und schnappte mit seinen Klauen nach einem weiteren Küken. „Also gut, ich werde dich nicht nach der Prophezeiung fragen. Aber du hast mir noch nicht erzählt, warum du nachts herumwanderst."

Harry zögerte die Antwort hinaus, indem er einen großen Schluck von seinem Kürbissaft nahm. „Hat Pansy mein Essen vielleicht nicht doch vergiftet?"

Draco schluckte den Fasan, schüttelte den Kopf und wartete. Harry seufzte und fuhr fort.

„Allein zu sein, draußen in der kalten Luft ... hat etwas geholfen. Mit der Sucht, meine ich. Und niemand konnte mich beobachten oder fragen, wieso ich so unruhig war. Wieso ich nicht still sitzen oder mich nicht konzentrieren konnte, warum ich mich immer im Bett herumwälzte. Besonders, da alle wissen, dass Pomfrey Mittel gegen Schlaflosigkeit hat. Manchmal habe ich nichts gegessen, manchmal dreimal so viel wie normal."

„Du hast es keinem deiner Freunde erzählt?", fragte Draco.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wieso nicht?"

Ein Schulterzucken. „Ich wollte nicht, dass sie es wissen."

Draco riss die Augen etwas auf. „Es ist dir peinlich? Aber es ist nicht einmal deine Schuld!"

„Ich hätte den Zaubertrank verschütten können", sagte Harry und weigerte sich, ihm in die Augen zu blicken. „Ich hätte die Flasche gegen eine Wand werfen können. Ich hätte apparieren können. Ich hätte ... ich hätte etwas anderes machen können."

„Fenrir hätte ihn vom Boden geleckt." Draco neigte den Kopf. „Deine Wahl war typisch gryffindordumm, aber wahrscheinlich die einzige Möglichkeit zu verhindern, dass der Trank Fenrir in die Hände fiel."

„Du meinst, eine Slytherin-Entscheidung hätte falsch sein können?" Harry lachte humorlos. „Snape hat was anderes gesagt."

„Du hörst auf Severus?" Draco lachte los. Als Harry ihn finster anstarrte, legte er eine Hand auf seinen Mund, konnte sein Lachen aber nicht wirklich dämpfen. „Du weißt, dass er dich hasst. Er würde alles tun, damit du dich schlecht fühlst. Oh, ihr Gryffindors seit so vertrauensselig!" Sein Lachen erstarb, als er Harrys niedergeschlagenes Gesicht sah. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu verletzten, legte er eine Hand auf Harrys.

„Jeder Slytherin hätte den Zaubertrank auf den Boden geworfen und Fenrir ihn auflecken lassen, nur um sich zu retten", erklärte Draco. „Ich nehme an, es ist irgendwie geschickt, einen Gryffindor um sich zu haben. Und ... vielleicht hatte deine Sucht etwas Gutes. Du hättest sonst nicht im Schnee auf mich gewartet."

Daraufhin lächelte Harry, aber es verschwand schnell, als er sah, dass Draco zitterte und sich etwas tiefer ins Wasser gleiten ließ. Ohne zu Zögern stand Harry auf, zog seine Robe aus und tränkte sie mit heißem Wasser, bevor er sie um Dracos Schultern legte. „Wird das Wasser kalt?"

„Nein. Ich habe nur zu lange gesessen." Draco aß den letzten Vogel, stieß sich vom Tisch ab und sank in das Wasser. Mit Harrys Robe um seine schaute er über das Wasser und schnitt eine Grimasse bei dem Gedanken, den ganzen Weg zurückkriechen zu müssen. Er musste nicht in der hintersten Kabine schlafen, aber erzog es vor, so weit von der Tür entfernt zu sein wie möglich.

Bevor er wusste, was geschah, wurde er von Harry hochgehoben. Dabei hatte dieser eine Hand unter seinem Schwanz und die andere hinter seinem Rücken und hielt Draco nahe an seiner Brust. Überrascht zischte Draco aus und krallte sich an Harrys T-Shirt fest, da er fürchtete zu fallen.

„Entspann dich", sagte Harry. „So musst du dich nicht selbst dahin ziehen. Außer dir macht es etwas aus, natürlich ..." Unsicher brach er ab.

„Nein, schon in Ordnung." Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schaute nach unten, unfähig Harry in die Augen zu sehen.

Als Harry ihn wieder ins Wasser setzte, erwartete Draco, dass dieser ihn ganz loslassen würde, aber stattdessen zog Harry ihn in seinen Schoß und schloss den Vorhang, damit sie wieder in angenehmer Dunkelheit saßen. Draco dachte, dass es ihn gleich wieder frieren würde, aber das Wasser bedeckte seinen Schwanz und Harry befeuchtete noch einmal seine Robe. Nachdem Harry die Robe wieder um Dracos Schultern drapiert hatte, ließ er seinen Arm um die Schulter des Slytherins.

„Was machst du?", flüsterte Draco.

Erst antwortete Harry nicht, sondern festigte nur seinen Griff etwas und Draco legte eine Hand auf seine Brust wie um ihn abzuwehren.

„Erinnerst du dich an unsere Wette?", fragte Harry leise. „Als wir um den Schnatz gespielt haben. Der Verlierer muss das tun, was der Gewinner will."

Da Draco nicht in der Lage war zu sprechen, nickte er nur und zuckte zurück, als Harry seine weiße Haut berührte und ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich. So gefangen wie er war, spürte er die Stärke in Harrys Armen nur zu gut und wie verletzlich seine Position war. Natürlich hatte er Klauen und Zähne, aber er war auch verkrüppelt und lag sicher in Harrys Griff. Selbst wenn er schreien würde, würde niemand rechtzeitig hier sein.

„Ich denke, ich möchte den Wetteinsatz jetzt einlösen", flüsterte Harry. Dann neigte er seinen Kopf und zog Draco näher.

Harrys Mund fühlte sich auf seiner kalten Schlangenhaut warm an. Draco fragte sich, ob das Wasser plötzlich kalt geworden war, denn sein Körper wurde plötzlich heiß. Tief vergrub er seine Finger im Shirt des anderen Jungen und sein Schwanz schlang sich um Harrys Bein, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten, als er zurückküsste. Er wagte es nicht, seinen Mund zu öffnen, da er fürchtete, seine Zunge würde herausschnellen. Er hatte Angst, dass er zischen würde.

Harry protestierte nicht, als sich Draco wieder in seine Arme zurückzog und es vergingen einige Augenblicke bis Draco verstand, dass der Kuss die einzige Forderung bleiben würde.

„Du hättest alles von mir verlangen können", sagte er leise. „Und du wolltest nur einen Kuss?"

„Ähm, ja", antwortete Harry und da er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, schwieg er.

Erst dachte Draco, Harry wollte ihn ärgern, aber der andere Junge sah so ehrlich aus. Dann dachte er, es sei die Wirkung des Amuletts, aber ein so schwacher Zauber sollte nicht so stark wirken. Und er hatte sich gegen den Kuss auch nicht gewehrt. Als die Stille unangenehm wurde, zog Draco die nasse Robe wie einen Schild dicht um sich.

„Ekelst du dich nicht?", flüsterte er. „Ich bin ein Mischling."

„Du bist nicht eklig", sagte Harry. Er legte eine Hand unter Dracos Kinn und hob sein Gesicht sanft an, aber Draco konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. „Du bist schön."

Das würde Harry nicht mehr lange denken, dachte Draco, sagte aber nichts. Wenn er diesen Moment haben konnte, dann würde er ihn genießen. Die Konsequenzen konnten bis morgen warten. Gegen seinen Willen lächelte er, beruhigt durch das ständige Streicheln seiner Haare. Kurz darauf merkte er, dass Harry auch seinen Schwanz streichelte, seine Finger sanft über die glitschigen Schuppen gleiten ließ. Er runzelte die Stirn. Zu sanft.

„Ich werde schon nicht auseinanderbrechen", sagte Draco

„Entschuldigung." Harry lachte nervös. „Es ist nur ... du wirst kleiner, wenn du dich verwandelst und..."

„Ich bin nicht klein", zischte Draco. „Moment, was meinst du mit „kleiner werden"?"

„Also ..."

„Potter ..."

„Du bist nicht soo groß", sagte Harry. Er lachte fast, als Draco seine Zähne fletschte, die scharf, aber ebenfalls ziemlich klein waren. „Es ist nun mal so! Du warst immer mit Crabbe und Goyle unterwegs, also muss du es auch gemerkt haben."

„Klein oder nicht, ich bin nicht aus Glas", sagte Draco. Sein Schwanz zuckte verärgert hin und her. Das musste das Werk seines Amuletts sein. Sonst hätte er diese Stichelei nicht toleriert.

„Wenn du meinst", sagte Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen. Er legte einen Arm um Dracos Taille und zog ihn näher, ihre Gesichter nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Dracos Atmung wurde schneller, aber als seine Zunge kurz hervorschnellte, legte Harry seine freie Hand unter das Kinn des anderen Jungen und hielt ihn fest, als er sich vorlehnte und ihn küsste.

Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen versuchte Draco seinen Mund geschlossen zu halten, aber Harry drückte einen Daumen in seinen Mundwinkel, presste ihn zwischen seine Lippen bis seine Fangzähne zu sehen waren. Draco wimmerte leise, aber Harry schmeckte zu gut und zu warm um aufzuhören. Seine gespaltene Zunge schnellte in Harrys Mund und berührte sanft dessen Zähne.

Draco konnte das Zusammenzucken nicht unterdrücken, unterbrach den Kuss und wich mit einer Hand über dem Mund zurück. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht ..."

„Schon in Ordnung", meinte Harry und zog seine Hand weg. „I.. ich mochte es irgendwie."

„Aber es ist ... es ist nicht ..." Verzweifelt suchte er nach den richtigen Worten. Er schämte sich nicht für seinen Körper, aber niemand hatte ihn je zuvor so gesehen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ihn jemand berührt hätte. Und wenn Harry wüsste, was diese Form wirklich mit sich brachte ..."

„Das macht dir echt zu schaffen, oder?", fragte Harry. „Was Leute über Mischlinge sagen. Was du über ..."

„Ich schäme mich nicht!", schnappte Draco, aber blickte Harry nicht in die Augen. „Aber niemand soll es sehen. Und niemand soll uns berühren. Es ist gefährlich. Wir müssen im Dunkeln bleiben ..."

„Wieso hast du mich dich dann sehen lassen?", wollte Harry wissen und versuchte Draco in die Augen zu blicken. „Wieso hast du mich hier bei dir bleiben lassen?"

„Weil ... weil ich wollte ..." Draco drückte gegen Harrys Brust, aber er konnte sich nicht befreien und ohne Beine hatte er kein Gegengewicht. „Ich wollte, dass du bleibst."

„Wieso?" Harry ließ nicht locker. „Draco, wieso wolltest du mich hier haben?"

Wie sollte er antworten? Dracos Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust. Er wusste über sein Bedürfnis nach dunkler Magie, seine Abhängigkeit von ihren Verlockungen, was sein Herz fortdauernd vom Rest der Gesellschaft trennte. Er bereute es nicht, in die Dunkelheit geboren worden zu sein, aber seine endlose Einsamkeit, das Alleinsein in einer Schule voller heller Zauberer und nun sogar von seinen Slytherins ferngehalten zu werden, ließen die Dunkelheit wie eine tonnenschweres Gewicht wirken. Er wollte nicht im Licht leben, aber ...

„Ich wollte jemanden bei mir in der Dunkelheit haben", flüsterte er schließlich. „Ich wollte dich."

„Und ich bin hier", sagte Harry und küsste seine Stirn, als er immer noch nicht aufschauen wollte. „Versuch nicht, mich so schnell loszuwerden, nun da du mich hast."

Er wusste nicht, wieso ihm das die Tränen in die Augen trieb, aber sie rannen seine Wangen hinunter und ins Wasser. Es wurde schlimmer, als Harry Dracos Gesicht mit seinen Händen umfasste und mit seinen Daumen über die dunklen Augenringe strich und die Tränen wegwischte.

„Komm her", murmelte Harry, zog ihn näher und sank dann etwas ins heiße Wasser, damit es Dracos Körper umspülen konnte.

Gegen den warmen Körper des Gryffindors gedrückt, halb untergetaucht und in einer nassen Robe, die seinen übrigen Körper bedeckte, legte Draco seinen Kopf an Harrys Schulter und schloss die Augen. Sein Kopf tat ihm weh vom Weinen und sein Körper schmerzte, da er so lange aufrecht gesessen hatte. Das langsame Streichen über seinen Rücken und seinen Schwanz brachte ihn zum Stöhnen und er schüttelte den Kopf, um wach zu bleiben.

„Du solltest etwas schlafen", sagte Harry und zog die Robe über Dracos Kopf, wobei er die Enden aus Dracos Gesicht klappte. „Ich sorge dafür, dass das Wasser nicht kalt wird."

Draco überlegte kurz, ihm zu sagen, dass das Wasser verzaubert war, aber er wusste, dass Harry ihm Sicherheit anbot. So dumm und vertrauensselig und naiv Gryffindors auch sein mochten, musste er zugeben, dass es tröstlich war, sie um sich zu haben. Zumindest diesen Gryffindor. Er neigte seinen Kopf so, dass seine Lippen Harrys Hals berührten, dann schloss er seine Augen und gähnte. Im selben Augenblick war er eingeschlafen.

Höhlen und seichte Teiche füllten seine Träume. Dunkle Gewässer, die er mühelos durchschwamm. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, stellte er fest, dass sie ihre Position verändert hatten. Er lag nun auf dem Rücken zwischen Harrys Beinen, sein Kopf bequem auf dessen Bauch. Wasser schwappte über seine Brust, aber es bestand keine Gefahr, dass er weiter hineinrutschte, da seine Arme über Harrys Schenkeln lagen. Als er sich aufsetzte und die Robe wie eine Decke über sich zog, musste er einige Male blinzeln, bis er merkte, dass sein verschwommener Blick nicht besser wurde. Ein milchig weißer Film überzog seine Augen, so dass das Licht zu einem verschwommenen Grau wurde und selbst die Schatten überzog.

„Oh, du bist wach", meinte Harry und berührte abwesend Dracos Haar. „Du hast Pansy verpasst, sie hat Frühstück gebracht. Aber sie wollte mir keins geben, sagte, ich müsse auf dich warten."

Anstatt zu antworten, befreite Draco sich aus Harrys Beinen, legte sich ganz in das Wasser und blieb einige Sekunden untergetaucht. Er konnte länger unter Wasser bleiben, da der einzige Vorteil von Wyvernblut war, dass er die Luft so lange anhalten konnte wie ein echter Wyvern, aber nachdem er so lange Zeit in Harrys Armen verbracht hatte, fühlte sich das Wasser nicht mehr angenehm genug an.

Er schüttelte das Wasser aus seinem Haar und stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen, erstarrte aber, als sich sein Gryffindor neben ihm ausstreckte. Er hatte nicht gesehen, wie dieser sich bewegt hatte, sondern eher gefühlt, wie das Wasser sich um ihn herum bewegt hatte und die Hand an seiner Wange fühlte sich an wie eine Berührung aus der Dunkelheit.

„Draco, was ist mit deinen Augen passiert?", fragte Harry plötzlich und drehte Dracos Gesicht zu sich. „Sie sind weiß."

„Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich die Gestalt wechseln muss", meinte Draco leise. „Ich wollte es dir erst nicht sagen. Es ... es ist nicht so angenehm."

„Was meinst du?" Harry schnaubte. „Ich habe schon viel gesehen. Ich denke nicht, dass mich irgendetwas, was du machst, überraschen kann."

Perverserweise sah er das als eine Herausforderung an und Draco legte eine Hand auf sein Gesicht, rieb hart darüber und lachte humorlos, als er Harry nach Luft schnappen hörte. Erst sah es so aus, als ziehe er sein Gesicht ab, aber bald wurde klar, dass er nur überflüssige Haut abrieb. Als er seine Hand wegzog, hatte er eine Reihe von alten Schuppen in seiner Handfläche.

„Du musst deine Haut abstreifen?" Harry schauderte und zuckte instinktiv vor seiner Hand zurück, aber dann entdeckte er die neue Haut an Dracos Wange. Wenn er gedacht hatte, dass seine Schuppen schon vorher schön gewesen waren, waren die darunter einfach wundervoll. Er streckte die Hand aus, um sie zu berühren, aber Draco schnellte aus seiner Reichweite und presste sich an eine Wand.

„Draco?"

„Nicht anfassen", sagte er schnell. „Sie sind noch sehr empfindlich."

„Tut es weh?", fragte Harry und kroch näher. „Aber du hast doch gerade eben ziemlich fest gerieben."

„Ich muss", antwortete Draco. „Um sie loszuwerden." Seine Augen weiteten sich, als Harry immer weiter auf ihn zukroch. Es geschah so schnell, dass er keine Zeit hatte, um zu reagieren. Einen Moment war er noch außer Reichweite und im nächsten war Harry direkt vor ihm, beide Hände umfassten sein Gesicht. Er erstarrte und schloss die Augen, aber anstatt Schmerzen, spürte er wie Fingerspitzen vorsichtig über die verletzliche Haut glitten und die ausgefransten Ränder berührte.

„Muss du alles abziehen?", flüsterte Harry. „Wie lange dauert es?"

Harry war zu nah, Draco konnte nicht denken. Er fühlte sich, als würde er ersticken. Blind griff er nach Harrys Schulter und stieß ihn zurück, um ihn auf Abstand zu haltenEr würde ihn nicht so halten können, wenn Harry sich wehrte, aber er tat es nicht.

„Was ist los? Wieso ...?"

„Bitte", unterbrach Draco ihn. „Bitte ... sei einen Moment still."

In der Stille atmete er tief ein und aus. Niemand war je bei seiner Häutung anwesend gewesen und er hatte nicht erwartet, dass seine Instinkte so stark reagieren würden. Es war so eine verletzliche Zeit für Wyvern, ihre neue Haut konnte so leicht zerstört werden, ihre Augen sahen nicht richtig. Dass jemand bei ihm war, brachte seinen Mut an seine Grenzen, sogar als er merkte, dass er Harry nicht so sehr wegstieß als vielmehr an ihn lehnte.

„Normalerweise häuten sich Wyvern, wenn sie alleine sind", erklärte er leise. „Ich kann dich kaum sehen. Und du bist zu nah ..."

„Soll ich gehen?", fragte Harry.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann ... soll ich mich an die andere Wand setzen?"

Draco nickte und ließ ihn los und wartete, bis er hörte, wie das Wasser gegen die Mauer platschte, als Harry sich an dieser niederließ. Erst dann konnte er sich entspannen, seinen Atem unter Kontrolle bringen und sich darüber ärgern, dass er in Panik geraten war. Er fühlte mit seiner Hand den Weg zu der hinteren Ecke und sank ins Wasser.

„Wieso gibst du dich überhaupt mit mir ab?", fragte er. „Wieso bist du mir hierher gefolgt? Und sag jetzt bloß nicht, weil Dumbledore es gesagt hat."

„Ich bin gekommen, weil ich es wollte", antwortete Harry. „Ich wollte dir helfen."

„Wieso?", wollte Draco wissen. „Du bist kein Heiliger. Du hast mich nie gemocht. Sogar das Am...", rechtzeitig konnte er sich unterbrechen und legte eine Hand über seinen Mund, wobei er mit seiner Kralle aus Versehen seine neue Haut verletzte. Er durfte Potter keinesfalls von dem Amulett erzählen. „Sogar, dass ich dir deinen Zaubertrank braue, erklärt das nicht."

„Da hast du recht", gab Harry zu. „Ich konnte dich erst nicht leiden. Du warst zu mir und meinen Freunden jahrelang gemein und du hast dich nicht geändert. Ich denke, der einzige Grund, warum du niemanden mehr Schlammblut genannt hast, ist, dass du Angst hast, ich würde dir dafür eine verpassen."

Draco neigte zustimmend den Kopf. Das war wahr.

Während er sprach wurde Harrys Stimme langsamer und nachdenklicher. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wann es angefangen hat. Ich hatte kein Mitleid mit dir, als du alleine warst. Und jedes Mal, wenn du nett zu mir warst, hast du es immer deutlich gemacht, dass du etwas im Gegenzug wolltest. Aber ... aber dann hast du aufgehört, gemein zu mir zu sein." Er lachte kurz. „Du warst höflich. Du hast angefangen, mir Dinge zu zeigen und hast mich nicht angelogen. Eines Nachts lag ich wach im Bett und mir wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass du eine der wenigen Personen bist, die mich nie angelogen haben."

Wie gegen seinen Willen legte Draco eine Hand auf sein Amulett, als wolle er es verbergen. In der Dunkelheit sah es nur aus, als sei ihm kalt.

„Ich denke, es war in der Nacht, als wir gegen den Mob gekämpft haben", sagte Harry fast zu sich selbst. „Jeder wollte dich umbringen und ich... ich habe nur gesehen, wie viel Angst du hattest. Ich wollte dich beschützen." Er seufzte und senkte seinen Blick. „Und dann hast du mich beschützt."

Draco antwortete nicht.

„Weißt du, als ich in deinem Raum in einem Bett war und gewartet habe, dass du aufwachst, habe ich nicht über den Kampf nachgedacht oder was wir nun tun werden. Während ich dich im Schlaf beobachtete habe, war alles woran ich denken konnte, wie du ausgesehen hast, als du die Drachen auseinandergenommen hast."

„Ich sah absolut scheußlich aus", protestierte Draco.

„Du warst mit Blut verschmiert und hättest dich am liebsten versteckt. Du hast es nicht einmal gemerkt, als du dein Gesicht und deine Haare berührt hast und alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht hast. Und dann hast du mich natürlich noch gerettet ..."

„Du warst nicht am Sterben", meinte Draco.

„Nein, aber es tat weh, so auf Entzug zu sein", erklärte Harry. „Als du dich über mich gebeugt hast, habe ich mich sicher gefühlt. Ich weiß nicht warum. Es macht keinen Sinn, da du ... ähm ... na ja, ich meine ..."

„Da ich ein Riesenfeigling bin?" Draco schnaubte. „Du kannst es ruhig sagen. Es ist ja schließlich kein Geheimnis."

„Aber das bist du nicht", meinte Harry. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich das auch gedacht habe, aber dann hast du Dumbledore allen erzählen lassen, was du bist und ..."

„Das war nicht mutig. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit Angst." Er war kurz davor gewesen aus der Halle zu stürzen, egal was für Folgen das gehabt hätte.

„Mutig sein bedeutet nicht, dass man keine Angst hat", sagte Harry und klang dabei so, als zitiere er jemanden. „Es bedeutet, das zu tun, was man tun muss, auch wenn man Angst hat."

Dem konnte Draco nur zustimmen, aber seine Vorstellung von dem, was getan werden musste, schloss normalerweise Wegrennen und Verstecken und jemand anderen für sich kämpfen lassen mit ein. Er dachte nicht, dass sich das irgendwann ändern würde. Er lachte bitter auf.

„Also liebst du mich, weil ich ein hilfloser Feigling bin", murmelte er.

Er erstarrte, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Das Schweigen wurde länger und länger und Draco wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Er wusste nicht warum, es war aber so.

„Genau", flüsterte Harry, als hätte er es gerade erst begriffen. „Ich denke, das tue ich."

Draco konnte ihn nicht genau erkennen, aber er sah, wie Harry seinen Kopf hob und ihn direkt ansah.

„Draco, ich würde nicht mit dir im siedend heißen Wasser sitzen eine Art lebendes Kissen spielen. Aber ich glaube, für dich würde ich es immer wieder tun." Einladend breitete er seine Arme aus. „Du weißt, dass ich dir nie weh tun würde."

Unsinn, das war alles Unsinn und er wusste nichts dergleichen. Schließlich hatte Harry gesagt, dass er ihm eine runterhauen würde, wenn er jemanden Schlammblut nennen würde und der Junge-der-lebt rettete jeden, der in Not war, nicht wahr? Offensichtlich sogar dunkle Zauberer. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass das noch nie jemand für einen dunklen Zauberer oder gar einen Malfoy getan hatte, in hunderten von Jahren. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und zog die Robe wie einen Schild enger um sich, dann merkte er überrascht, dass er Harrys Robe trug.

„Ich verliere meine Haut", flüsterte er. „Es ist widerlich. Du würdest es nicht gerne fühlen."

„Du willst wirklich blind in einer Ecke sitzen?"

Natürlich nicht. Und wo war der Sinn darin, dass Harry hier war, wenn nicht darin, ihn auszunutzen? Zögerlich, fast scheu sank Draco in das Wasser, kroch zu Harry und setzte sich dann in dessen Schoß. Warme Arme schlossen sich um ihn und er zuckte zusammen, als er spürte, wie seine Haut wie Papier knisterte. Noch schlimmer, sein Zusammenzucken brachte ein Zischen mit sich. Harry ignorierte das entweder oder es störte ihn nicht. Er hielt ihn nur fest und gab ihm etwas, woran er sich anlehnen konnte, um das Gewicht von seinem Rücken zu nehmen, wobei er aber immer noch aufrecht genug war, um nicht wie ein Tier auf seinem Bauch zu liegen. Draco brauchte mehrere Minuten, um sich zu entspannen. Aber schließlich schaffte er es, auch dank Harrys Hand in seinem Haar. Dies war auch der einzige Teil von ihm, der sich nicht häuten würde.

„Was hast du da um deinen Hals?", fragte Harry plötzlich. „Einen Zaubertrank?"

„Nur ein Glückszauber", log Draco, der sich des kleinen Gewichts auf seiner Brust nur zu gut bewusst war. Er war so darauf erpicht gewesen, es zu schaffen. Nun hatte er Angst davor, es zu zerstören.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

**Teil 16**

Die nächsten paar Tage schotteten sich Draco und Harry im Duschraum ab und versteckten sich vor der Welt und dem Krieg. Tag für Tag verlor Draco immer mehr von seiner alten Haut, woraufhin er von Kabine zu Kabine zog, da er sich wegen der Hautfetzen, die auf dem Wasser schwammen, schämte. Harry folgte ihm pflichtbewusst. Er konnte Draco nicht tragen, da die neuen Schuppen sehr empfindlich waren. Für Draco war aber Trost genug, dass der Gryffindor wenigstens etwas Weiches war, an das er sich lehnen konnte. Nach einer schmerzhaften Bewegung, als er versuchte, seinen mit neuen Schuppen bedeckten Schwanz nicht auf dem Boden schleifen zu lassen, plumpste er dankbar auf Harrys Beine und weigerte sich noch einen Finger zu rühren.

„Wie oft musst du dich verwandeln?", fragte Harry.

Draco, der im heißen Wasser döste, öffnete ein Auge, bevor er wieder in Harrys Schoß sank. Die Fragen störten ihn nicht mehr so sehr. So konnten sie wenigstens über etwas reden, was nicht den Krieg betraf.

„Einmal in fünf bis sechs Jahren", antwortete er. „Eine Woche lang."

„Und dein Vater muss sich auch verwandeln?"

„Jedes Jahr", erzählte Draco. „Er benötigt aber nur zwei bis drei Tage."

„Wieso ist es bei ihm anders?"

„Für jeden von uns ist es anders. Einige meiner Vorfahren mussten sich jeden Monat verwandeln. Ich habe eigentlich Glück. Die arme Melusine hatte es am Schlimmsten."

„Wer?"

„Oh, klar, wenn du nie von Mordred gehört hast, ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass du von ihr gehört hast. Sie wird nur noch in ein paar Büchern erwähnt. Ich glaube, die Muggel erinnern sich nicht mehr an sie, obwohl sie zu ihrer Zeit recht berühmt gewesen war. Sie war eine Zeitlang Königin. Sie musste sich aber jeden Sonntag verwandeln und ihr Muggel-Mann brach sein Versprechen und spionierte ihr nach."

„Moment mal, eine Malfoy hat einen Muggel geheiratet?"

„Wir alle machen Fehler", meinte Draco gereizt. „Außerdem ist sie weggerannt, als er sie beschuldigt hat, eine Hexe zu sein. Natürlich hatte er recht, sie war eine Hexe, aber es hat sie wirklich verletzt, dass er sein Versprechen gebrochen hat. Wie auch immer, er tötete ihre Kinder und sie flog davon und seither hat kein Malfoy mehr einen Muggel geheiratet."

„Er hat die Kinder getötet?", flüsterte Harry.

„Ist doch logisch", sagte Draco. „Sie hätten sich eines Tages alle in Wyvern verwandelt. Na ja, aber eigentlich wissen wir nicht sicher, ob er sie wirklich getötet hat. Sie könnten sich unerwartet verwandelt haben und dann erfroren sein, da sie keine Mutter mehr hatten, die sich um sie hätte kümmern können. Wie auch immer, es waren ja nur Schla... Halbblüter."

Er versteifte sich und fragte sich, ob Harry ihn für diesen Beinahe-Ausrutscher schlagen würde. Nach ein paar Sekunden jedoch dachte er, dass er noch einmal davongekommen war und entspannte sich wieder. „Spielt keine Rolle. Schließlich kehrte Melusine zurück und tötete ihn."

Harry öffnete den Mund, um eine weitere Frage zu stellen, hielt aber dann inne und schloss ihn wieder. Eine Weile strich er durch Dracos Haar und dachte über die Frage nach, bevor er sie stellte. „Was hat den Krieg ausgelöst?"

Es vergingen einige Augenblicke, in denen Draco sich erst fragte, warum es Harry überhaupt interessierte, aber dann runzelte er die Stirn. Er hatte es immer gewusst, entweder aus den Büchern in der Bibliothek seines Vaters oder von seinen sterbenden Vorfahren, dass der Krieg bereits seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, als Mordred und Morgana gegen Camelot kämpften. Seine ganze Gemeinschaft hatte sich so sehr auf einen neuen Dunklen Lord konzentriert, einen Erben für Mordreds Größe und Morganas Weisheit, dass sie kaum von den Jahren vor Kriegsausbruch sprachen. Während des langsamen Rückzugs der alten Götter, gab es da einen Funken, der den Hass zwischen Licht und Dunkel plötzlich entzündet hatte?

„Draco ...?"

„Psst, ich denke nach." Träume von Träumen von Träumen waren alles, an was er sich erinnern konnte. Wie Kopien von Kopien verblassten einige Träume aus seiner Blutlinie, bis man sich an sie nur noch als kurze Eindrücke eines später verstorbenen Ahnen erinnerte. Es gab eine Zeit, in der die Malfoys die Gesichter ihrer Götter kannten, sie jedes Jahr sahen und Kraft von ihnen bezogen. Als die Zeit verging und die Kräfte die Erde verließen, verblassten die Gesichter langsam und in Erinnerung blieben nur Einzelheiten wie die Geweihe, die grüne Haut, die goldenen Augen. Alte Versprechen und Rituale wurden zu Flüstern, um dann vollständig zu verklingen. Nachdem sie ihren Meistern jahrhundertlang gedient hatten, wurden die dunklen Zauberer von ihnen betrogen. Und wo waren die hellen Zauberer, wenn nicht lachend am Rande der Dunkelheit? Waren sie nicht immer da gewesen und hatten im Sonnenlicht gelacht?

Oathbreaker – Eidbrecher nannten die hellen Zauberer sie. Sie hatten sicherlich tausende von Versprechen in der Vergangenheit gebrochen. Nun hatten sie ein perverses Vergnügen daran, diesem Titel gerecht zu werden, machten sich untereinander lustig über ihn und während seltener Augenblicke kreuzten sie offen den Weg der hellen Zauberer. Merkwürdig, dass er bis jetzt nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, aber als er es tat, erfüllte ihn vages Verständnis, Er wusste, was den Krieg verursacht hatte. Verborgen in den Erinnerungen seiner Vorfahren hatte er es immer gewusst. Er, und durch ihn seine Familie, hatten es nur seit Jahrhunderten nicht zur Sprache gebracht.

Er schloss seine Augen und zwang sich, sich über die Jahrhunderte hinweg zu erinnern, ohne sich von den Schreien ablenken zu lassen. Erinnerungen von Mariana Malfoy fünfhundert Jahre zuvor, während sie auf einem Scheiterhaufen starb, ließen ihn einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Vorfahren erhaschen, die blutend in ihren Feldern lagen. Ein Muggel hatte Eason Malfoy ein Messer in den Rücken gejagt und er erinnerte sich an die Messer aus Feuerstein, die sie benutzt hatten, um der Erde zu opfern. Und als der junge Fabienne du'Malfoi durch ein Weizenfeld kroch, während sein älterer Bruder, der letzte seiner Familie, ihm mit seinem Leben Zeit verschaffte, um dem menschlichen Mob zu entkommen, erinnerte dieser sich, was die hellen Zauberer in genau diesen Weizenfelder trieben.

„Genau", flüsterte Draco, als dieser Gedanke ihn erreichte. „Ich erinnere mich jetzt. Ich habe so lange nicht mehr daran gedacht."

„Du erinnerst dich daran, was den Krieg ausgelöst hat?", fragte Harry.

„Ja", antwortete Draco. „Wir haben einen Eid gebrochen."

„Die ganze Kämpferei wegen eines gebrochenen Versprechens?" Harry schnaubte. „Das ist verrückt!"

„Kommt auf das Versprechen an, oder? Weißt du, was die hellen Zauberer gemacht haben, wenn es nicht regnete?"

„Wie meinst du das? Bei einer Dürre?"

„Genau. Nur wenige von uns bauten Getreide an oder hielten sich Vieh. Wir mussten uns auf die Muggel verlassen, das zu tun."

„Ich dachte dunkle Zauberer hätten mit Muggeln nichts am Hut."

„Hatten wir nicht. Aber die hellen Zauberer. Sie tauschten Essen gegen Zauber. Wir jedoch mussten uns unseren Anteil stehlen."

„Nur weil ihr nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben wolltet?"

„Wir hatten keine andere Wahl", sagte Draco. „Es war vor langer Zeit, als Geschichte noch nicht aufgeschrieben wurde. Stell dir zwei Arten von Zauberern vor. Eine Art, die mit dir zusammenlebt, dich vor Eindringlingen schützt, den Frauen bei der Geburt hilft. Und die Art, die tief im Wald mit den Wölfen und Krähen wohnt, die dich aus bestimmten Teilen des Landes vertrieben hat oder dich sogar töten würde, wenn du zu nahe kommen würdest und die sich ab und zu in Tiere verwandelt. Mit wem würdest du eher handeln?"

„Die dunklen Zauberer hielten sie von den alten Göttern fern, oder?"

Draco nickte. „Ja. Die Orte, an denen sie unsere Welt kreuzten, ihre verzauberten Schlösser und verfluchten Weiher. Wir haben wahrscheinlich genauso viele von ihnen gerettet wie die hellen Zauberer, auch wenn wir sie nicht mochten. Muggel sind so dumm, wenn es darum geht, sich von Hexenverstecken oder anderen gefährlichen Orten fernzuhalten. Auf jeden Fall haben so unsere nächtlichen Ritte angefangen. Mit Essen stehlen."

„Ist das der gebrochene Eid? Nicht stehlen?"

„Nein", sagte Draco. „Dieser Eid war viel wichtiger. Denk daran, es war in einer Zeit, als es das Ministerium und Merlin noch nicht gab. Eure Art war nicht so versessen darauf, Muggel zu beschützen. Sie hielten sich immer noch für besser. Wir waren fast alle noch Reinblüter. Es war okay, ab und zu einen Muggel zu töten, so lange wir keinen anderen Zauberer töteten.  
Ich erinnere mich nicht an alles. Es gab eine schreckliche Dürre. Es hatte jahrelang nicht geregnet. Erst versuchte deine Art, Wasser aus den nahen Flüssen zu bringen und als die Flüsse begannen auszutrocknen, versuchten sie, neue unterirdische Quellen zu suchen. Schließlich konnten sie nur noch ... Potter, weißt du, wie deine Art Getreide zum Wachsen brachte? Ich glaube, Muggel machen es immer noch, ab und zu."

„Nein, was?"

„Sie paarten sich auf dem Boden wie Kaninchen. Das sieht man heute nicht mehr so oft, aber es war damals bis vor ein paar hundert Jahre sehr populär. Während einer Dürre war das ihre letzte Möglichkeit. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie Zauberer und Hexen verzweifelt rammelten wie Tiere in einem staubigen Feld? Wie würdevoll."

„Aber die dunklen Zauberer haben das nicht gemacht?", fragte Harry, der auf Dracos Stichelei nicht einging.

„Natürlich nicht. Wir wussten, dass es nichts brachte, unseren Samen auf der Erde zu verspritzen. Unsere stärksten Zauber basieren auf einer Quelle: Blut."

Die Stille war schneidend, als er innehielt. Sogar jetzt fühlte sich das, was sie getan hatten, überwältigend an, als ob die mächtige dunkle Magie, die sie gerufen hatten, immer noch seine Seele berührte, unmöglich für ihn, sich von ihr zu reinigen.

„Draco?"

„Ich denke", sagte Draco leise, „als der Wald zu sterben begann, hörten wir auf, darauf zu warten, dass deine Sorte Regen bringen würde. Wir wussten, was zu tun war, aber es gab eine Vereinbarung zwischen uns und euch. Muggelblut ist für manche Zauber gut, aber für einen mächtigen Zauber benötigt man reines Blut. In einer Nacht ritten wir hinaus auf unseren Besen, brachten eine Hexe zu den Feldern und wir ..."

„Ihr habt sie getötet", sagte Harry. Es war keine Frage.

„Wir haben sie nicht nur getötet", sagte Draco. Seine Stimme klang wie von weit her, als ob er sich an etwas erinnern würde, das er getan hatte und sich nicht nur auf eine entfernte Familienerinnerung berufen würde. „Wir waren in einem Rausch. Als wüssten wir, dass unsere Tat alles verändern würde. Es würde nicht nur den Regen bringen, es würde uns unwiderruflich von euch trennen. Und daher musste es es wert sein. Wir benutzen nicht unsere Zauberstäbe, wir benutzen Messer, kleine Messer, die wir zum Schneiden von Zaubertrankzutaten verwendeten. Erst schnitten wir ihr die Kehle durch, dann ihre Handgelenke. Wir rissen sie auseinander und verteilten sie auf dem Feld. Wir opferten ihr Blut der Erde. Die ganze Zeit über machten wir kein Geräusch."

„Das ist der gebrochene Eid", stellte Harry fest. „Ihr habt eine Hexe getötet."

„Wir töteten sie als Zauber. Wir nutzen ihr Opfer, um unsere Magie zu stärken. Die Wolken sammelten sich über uns, als ihr erster Tropfen Blut vergossen wurde und bevor wir fertig waren, tobte das erste Gewitter seit Jahren über unseren Köpfen. Jetzt, da die Dürre zu Ende war, kam es für die Muggel und helle Zauber gerade recht, uns zu für immer zu verdammen."

„Kannst du es ihnen verübeln?" Harrys Stimme verrat eindeutig, dass er „es wie Tiere treiben" für die bessere Lösung hielt. „Ihr habt eine von ihnen ..."

„Harry", sagte Draco und legte seinen Kopf zurück, um ihm in die Augen zu blicken. „Wann habe ich gesagt, dass unser Opfer eine von euch war?"

Harrys Atem stockte. „Sie war eine dunkle Hexe?"

„Natürlich. Willentlich gegebenes Blut ist viel mächtiger. Und das Opfer musste eine von uns sein. Es hat die Trennung von euch klar und deutlich gemacht."

Endlich fragte Harry nicht weiter, aber Draco gefiel die Stille nicht. Der blutige Ritus, der den Mittelpunkt des ganzen Krieges zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit darstellte, war nun Harrys Urteil ausgesetzt und beide wussten, dass Draco, obwohl er nicht da gewesen war, für ihn einstehen würde, als wäre er dabei gewesen. Magie als gut kontrolliertes Werkzeug oder als ein gefährliches Opfer, das machte den Unterschied zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit. Dass die dunklen Zauberer die Dürre beendet und allen das Leben gerettet hatten, spielte keine Rolle. Sie hatten die Regel gebrochen, die beide Seiten einigermaßen hatte in Frieden leben lassen, ihre Philosophie hatte sich nicht geändert.

Eidbrecher. Mörder

„Liebst du mich noch?", fragte Draco und schlang seine Finger um das Amulett. „Jetzt, wo du es weißt?"

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern nahm Draco in seine Arme und zog ihn näher, wobei er seinen Kopf auf die blonden Haare legte.

Er wusste nicht, wie Harry es noch ertragen konnte, ihn zu berühren. Schließlich war seine alte Haut verschwunden und sein Körper war vollkommen weiß und nur ein paar Fetzen hingen noch von seinem Schwanz. Draco hasste seine Wyvernhaut. So bleich seine menschliche Haut auch war, hatte sie immer noch Farbe. Diese Schlangenhaut wirkte mit ihrer Farblosigkeit, die ihn an Todesblässe erinnerte, krank, und die Fetzen, die noch daran hingen, machten es noch schlimmer.

Harry dachte anscheinend nicht so wie die meisten Leute. Wo andere einen unverbesserlichen dunklen Zauberer sahen, sah Harry etwas, das man beschützen musste. Die Zauberwelt dachte, er sei ein verzogener Malfoy, die Schüler, dass er ein Schummler beim Quidditch war, wo sie nicht ganz unrecht hatten, musste er sich eingestehen, und alle Weasleys dachten wahrscheinlich, dass er dem Vollmond rothaarige Reinblüter opferte. In den Augen fast aller war er ein Gräuel. Er wusste nicht, wieso ausgerechnet Harry anders dachte und schlimmer, er wusste nicht, ob das nicht an ihm lag. Kurz flackerte der Wunsch in ihm auf, das Amulett zu zerschmettern, aber die Furcht, was dann passieren könnte, hinderte ihn daran.

Er fühlte einen Stich in einem Muskel an seinem Rücken, den er ignorierte, bis ein stärkerer Schmerz seinen Schwanz durchfuhr. Panisch wand er sich in Harrys Armen, um noch von ihm wegzukommen , aber er wusste, dass es zu spät war. Genauso schnell, wie er sich in einen Halbwyvern verwandelt hatte, begann er sich nun wieder zurückzuverwandeln. Was noch von seiner alten Haut übrig war fiel ab, als er wieder eine gesunde Farbe bekam. Seine Augen verloren den milchigen Glanz und seine Klauen schrumpften. Es fühlte sich an, als würden sich Schlangen unter seiner Haut winden, denen er nicht entkommen konnte. Er wimmerte und wand sich in Harrys Schoß, klammerte sich an ihn, als seine Knochen sich veränderten.

Als aus seinem Schwanz wieder zwei Beine wurden, wünschte er sich, dass er Harrys Robe nicht in der anderen Kabine hätte liegen lassen. Weitere Sekunden vergingen, in denen sein Körper sich rekonstruierte und dann hatte er seine menschliche Gestalt wieder. Er schnappte nach Luft, während sein Körper sich wieder beruhigte. Wie eine Puppe lag er ausgestreckt auf dem Boden.

„Geht es dir wieder besser?", fragte Harry, der sich über ihn lehnte. „Dein Schwanz hat verrückt gespielt."

Draco hätte gerne geantwortet, aber er war zu aufgewühlt, da er nackt in Harrys Schoß lag. Zum Glück verbreiteten die Fackeln nur gedämpftes Licht, wie nachts üblich. Die Dunkelheit ließ ihn sich weniger verletzlich fühlen.

Sobald er sich weniger wacklig fühlte, setzte er sich auf und begegnete Harrys Blick. „Ja, ja, mir geht es gut. Sich hin und her zu verwandeln ist nicht sehr angenehm, das ist alles."

„Du hast dich total verkrampft. Ich hatte Angst, dass du dich verletzt."

„Mir geht es gut", antwortete Draco. Er starrte Harry einige Minuten an und konnte ihn endlich ansehen ohne über seine eigenen Ängste nachdenken zu müssen. Das geringe Licht der Fackeln spiegelte sich in seinen Augen und die markanten Stellen seines Gesichtes und tauchte den Gryffindor in warmes Orange und Schwarz. Draco beobachtete das Spiel des Lichts so lange, bis er es nicht mehr nur anschauen wollte.

„Letztes Mal hatte ich eine Schlangenzunge", sagte er leise. „Lass es uns dieses Mal richtig machen."

Er lehnte sich vor, nahm Harrys Gesicht in seine Hände und legte seinen Mund auf Harrys. Er schrak ein wenig zusammen, als Harry seine Taille umfasste und ihn näher zog. Draco fühlte sich etwas benachteiligt, da er gegen einen bekleideten Körper gepresst wurde, aber es machte ihm nichts aus. Er mochte es sogar noch lieber, als der andere Junge mit seinen Fingern durch sein Haar strich und er neigte seinen Kopf etwas, damit dieser besseren Zugang hatte. Wie auch immer, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harrys Hand von seiner Taille zu seinem Hintern wandern, ihn packen und noch enger an sich pressen würde. Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei unterbrach Draco den Kuss und entspannte sich angesichts Harrys überraschtem Gesicht.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie stark du bist?", lachte Draco.

„Ich wollte nicht ...", stammelte Harry. „Ich meine, ich hatte nicht vor, dich so zu begrapschen."

„Aufdringlicher Löwe." Er blickte über seine Schulter und dann wieder zu Harry. "Ich komme nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sich deine Hand nicht wegbewegt hat."

„Du scheinst etwas wacklig auf den Beinen zu sein", sagte Harry und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Ich will doch nicht, dass du stürzt."

„So ein fürsorglicher Gryffindor", meinte Draco. Er lehnte sich vor, um einen weitern Kuss zu ergattern, aber in diesem Winkel schwang das Amulett an seiner kurzen Kette um seinen Nacken und traf Harry am Hals. Draco bemerkte es nicht, bevor Harry sich etwas zurücklehnte und es in die Hand nahm und es neugierig musterte.

„Ist da ein Blatt Papier drin?", fragte er. „Das Zeugs ist aber nicht aus Blut, oder?"

„Nein, kein Blut", sagte Draco, durch dessen Körper trotz des warmen Wassers, ein eisiger Schauer lief. Er wollte nach dem Amulett greifen, aber hielt sich zurück, als ihm der Gedanke kam, dass das Harry nur misstrauisch machen würde. „Es ist nur ein Glückszauber, das ist alles. Das habe ich dir ja schon gesagt."

„Mmh." Harry hielt es hoch und war fasziniert wie der kristallisierte Honig im Licht glänzte. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du das schon vorher hattest."

„Ich habe es nach dem Angriff in den Kerkern gemacht", erklärte Draco und schaute weg. Er traute sich nicht zu, Harrys unvorhersehbare Legilimetik standhalten zu können. „Ich wollte noch einen weitern Schutz."

Harry ließ die Phiole auf Dracos Brust fallen. „Na, jetzt hast du ja mich."

„Das habe ich, nicht wahr?" Draco konnte ihm immer noch nicht in die Augen schauen. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir jetzt gehen. Und wir sollten duschen. Ich stinke wie eine Schlange."

„Ich finde, du riechst gut", sagte Harry, ließ aber los und stand auf. „Zu den Duschen also?"

„Wir sind bereits in den Duschen", sagte Draco „Du musst nur die Zauber aufheben, die das Wasser nicht ablaufen lassen."

„Wieso ich?"

„Weil mein Zauberstab irgendwo im Wasser ist", erklärte Draco. „Und du hast deinen ja noch, oder?"

Mit einem reuevollen Lächeln zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und stieg aus der Kabine, wobei er nicht bemerkte, dass Draco sich in den Schatten zurückzog, als er den Vorhang schloss. Draco hörte ihm zu, wie er einen Zauber nach dem anderen löste und bald darauf sank der Wasserspiegel. Er lehnte sich an die Wand, seufzte und wartete, dass Harry fertig wurde. Allein schon dass er stehen konnte, ließ ihn sich wieder menschlich fühlen.

„Fertig." Harry legte einen feuchten Haufen vor die Kabine, der aussah wie Schulroben. „Hier ist dein Zauberstab. Ich habe deine Kleider gefunden, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du die noch anziehen möchtest."

„Schon okay", sagte Draco und nahm seinen Zauberstab. „Pansy hat mir wahrscheinlich frische Kleidung vor die Tür gelegt."

„Oh, okay." Harry ließ seinen Blick über die anderen Kabinen streifen. „Hmm, ich denke, dann sollten wir mal loslegen."

Draco runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, bis er verstand, dass Harry in einer anderen Kabine duschen wollte. Er war gleichzeitig erleichtert und bedauerte es. Einerseits wollte er Harry wieder küssen, andererseits wollte er aber nicht, dass Harry ihn weiter über das Amulett ausfragte.

„Genau." Er nickte. „Geh nicht ohne mich, okay?"

Anstatt die alte Seife zu verwenden, die auf den verrosteten Haltern lag, sprach er einen Reinigungszauber über sich und wusch sich mit kühlem Wasser. Da sie keine Handtücher hatten, musste er sich mit einem weiteren Zauber trocknen. Dann spähte er hinter dem Vorhang hervor, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Harry noch in der Dusche war, bevor er zur Tür eilte. Natürlich war er zuvor schon in Gemeinschaftsduschen gewesen, aber etwas daran, vor Harry nackt zu sein, machte ihn unendlich scheu.

Die kalte Luft der Höhle ließ ihn zittern, aber wie erwartet fand er vor der Tür frische Kleidung und Vincent und Gregory, die auf dem Boden Karten spielten. Keiner von ihnen sah auf, aber das überraschte ihn nicht. Bei der letzten Verwandlung war er auch in Hogwarts gewesen, anstatt die Weihnachtsferien zu Hause zu genießen und wegen des Wutanfalls, den er hatte, als sie ihn zufällig in seiner verwandelten Form sahen, hatten sie bestimmt immer noch Albträume. Jetzt trauten sie sich nicht einmal, ihn aus dem Augenwinkel anzusehen.

„Ihr könnt jetzt gehen", sagte er und schnappte sich seine Kleidung mit einer Hand. „Ich bin wieder normal."

Gregory stand sofort auf, aber Vincent sammelte erst die Karten ein und blickte ihn über die Schulter an.

„Ist Potter noch bei dir?", fragte er.

„Natürlich." Er ließ die Tür einen Spalt offen, trat aus ihrem Blickfeld und begann sich anzuziehen. „Ist irgendetwas während meiner Abwesenheit passiert?"

„Nichts schlimmes. Pansy hat alle dazu verdonnert, nach dem Unterricht zu lernen. Theo hat Auswahlspiele für das Quidditchteam abgehalten, aber noch keine Entscheidung getroffen. Oh, und du bist wieder im Tagespropheten."

Ihm drehte sich fast der Magen um, als Vincent ihm die verknitterte Zeitung hinhielt. „Ihr habt die anderen Artikel gelesen?"

„Manchmal haben wir alte Zeitungen gefunden, die die Leute weggeworfen haben." Er streckte sich und gähnte. „Das ist die Ausgabe von heute. Pansy ist sinksauer."

„Toll", murmelte Draco und klemmte sich die Zeitung zwischen die Zähne, bis er sich fertig angezogen hatte. Nachdem er seine Schuhe anhatte, entfaltete er das Blatt und ließ es fast fallen, als er die Überschrift sah.

**MALFOY – EIN BEKENNENDER DUNKLER ZAUBERER**

_„Die alte Plage der Zauberwelt sucht Zuflucht in Hogwarts. Mehrere Schüler und Lehrer, die aus Angst vor Vergeltung unerkannt bleiben möchten, informierten den Tagespropheten, dass Schulleiter Dumbledore eine Rede vor der Schülerschaft gehalten hat und dabei bestätigte, dass Draco Malfoy, der Sohn des Todessers Lucius Malfoy, in der Tat ein dunkler Zauberer ist._

_„Dumbledore sagte, dass er sich Vertrauen verdient hat", sagte ein Schüler. „Aber ich verstehe nicht, wie er das gemacht haben soll. Alles was er macht, ist sich von den anderen fernzuhalten. Er isst nicht mal mit uns. Und wenn er diesen Kapuzenumhang anhat, dann sieht er echt aus wie einer der dunklen Zauberer aus den Märchenbüchern."_

_Für unsere Leser, die von Muggeln abstammen und daher dies nicht in seinem vollen Umfang verstehen, soll erklärt sein, dass die dunkle Magie auf blutigen Ritualen und Verbrechen basiert, die im Schutz der Dunkelheit verübt werden. Nekromantie, eine der geächtetsten Perversionen der Magie, ist Gang und Gebe. Die Geschichtsschreibung ist voll von ihren Untaten und obwohl ihre Zahl in den letzten Jahren abgenommen hat, sind sie immer noch unter uns._

_Nun lauert ein dunkler Zauberer mit Erlaubnis von Dumbledore unter unseren Kindern. Zweifellos stehen die Unfälle, von denen wir in unseren letzten Ausgaben berichtet haben, unter anderem fünf vergiftete Schüler und eine noch nie da gewesene Explosion von Halluzinarum, die beinahe mehrere Schüler unter denen sich auch Harry Potter befand, in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätte, in Zusammenhang mit Draco Malfoy. Wir haben sogar Grund zu der Annahme, dass Malfoy in einem Wutausbruch den Hausmeister der Schule barbarisch angegriffen hat. Obwohl der Grund für diesen Angriff noch ungeklärt ist, werden einige unserer Leser sich bestimmt fragen, ob dies der Versuch einer Opferung war, die alleine durch Harry Potters beherztes Eingreifen verhindert werden konnte._

_„Es war schrecklich", berichtet ein Lehrer. „ Ich habe gesehen, wie Malfoy neben Filchs verdrehtem Körper stand und Harry – ich meine Harry Potter – stand zwischen ihnen, als hätte er ihn davon abgehalten, Filch zu töten."_

_Tatsächlich versteckt sich nicht nur ein dunkler Zauberer unter den Kindern, sondern noch verstörender ist, dass Draco Malfoy immer öfter mit dem Jungen-der-lebt gesehen wird. Was für einen Einfluss kann ein dunkler Zauberer auf einen beeinflussbaren Muggelgeborenen haben, der in seinem Leben schon so viel durchmachen musste? Das Paar ist vor kurzem verschwunden, obwohl der Schulleiter verlauten ließ, dass sich beide von Verletzungen, die aus einem Streit mit Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs resultierten, erholen würden. Wir müssen uns fragen, ob diese Verletzungen wirklich in einem Akt der Notwehr entstanden sind, da noch kein rechtschaffener Zauberer je einen dunklen Zauberer verteidigt hat, aber die anderen Schüler sind ebenfalls verschwunden. Einige Quellen berichten, dass diese sich im Krankenflügel aufhalten, während andere davon berichten, dass sie sich im St. Mungos erholen._

_Die Eltern haben ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, wie lange die Schule schon unter dem Einfluss der dunklen Zauberer steht. Lucius Malfoy war einer der bekanntesten Schulräte und eine Schlüsselfigur bei Schulreformen. Nun hat sein Sohn, der sich im Ministerium den Ruf von Skrupellosigkeit erarbeitet hat, seine ganz eigene Macht über Hogwarts, besonders aber über das Haus Slytherin. Die Kinder dieses Hauses, die mehrere Monate als verschollen galten, tauchten laut unseren Quellen mitten in der Nacht auf, während Draco Malfoy zusammen mit Schulleiter Dumbledore und Harry Potter auf sie gewartet haben." _

Kein Wunder, dass Pansy wütend war. Sich selbst zu verraten war eine Sache, aber dass sich das Misstrauen nun auf die Kinder ausbreitete, war unverzeihlich. Er hatte Glück gehabt, dass sie nicht in die Dusche gestürmt war und ihm befohlen hatte, etwas zu unternehmen. Er wollte gar nicht über die Horde an Eltern nachdenken, die unausweichlich die Schule stürmen würden, um ihre Kinder vor ihm zu retten.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte Harry, als er aus der Dusche kam und seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte. „Du siehst krank aus."

„Ich fühl mich krank", meinte Draco und gab Harry die Zeitung.

Während er wartete, dass Harry den Artikel las, fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch das Haar und überlegte, wie er seinen Plan in Hogwarts zu bleiben, weiter verfolgen konnte, bevor der Prophet und Voldemort diesen zunichte machten.

„Früher oder später musste es ja herauskommen", sagte Harry.

„Ja, aber ich hatte auf später gehofft." Er zischte frustriert und schlug seine Faust gegen die Wand. Er zuckte zusammen, als der Schmerz seine rechte Hand durchzuckte. Sie war noch immer nicht vollständig geheilt und er dachte sich, dass das wohl nie geschehen würde.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, dass alle hinter uns stehen würden." Harry rollte die Zeitung zusammen und steckte sie in eine Tasche.

„Jahrtausende alte Feindseligkeit verschwindet nicht über Nacht." Draco ging auf und ab, während er nachdachte. So viel Zeit und Aufwand hatte er in den Verrat des dunklen Lords gesteckt, sie hatten ihm die loyalen Walpurgisritter unter der Nase weggeschnappt, ihre Kinder versteckt, bis sie Hogwarts erreichten und alles war nun in Gefahr wegen eines Artikels im Propheten.

Er war bereit, aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu schleichen, um Pansys Zorn zu entkommen. Umso erleichterte war er, als er sah, dass nur Vincent und Gregory im Raum waren, die an der Tür auf sie warteten. Draco nahm sich einen Augenblick Zeit, um sich umzuschauen. Unter das Durcheinander aus Decken und Kissen in der Mitte mischten sich nun auch Büchern, Pergamentrollen und Federn. Auf jedem Tisch stand eine Obstschale und Kekse. Wahrscheinlich Gaben von den Hauselfen, die ein schlechtes Gewissen hatten.

„Ich muss direkt zu Dumbledore gehen", sagte Draco zu Harry. Er wusste, dass seine zwei Leibwächter ihm ohne Erklärung überall hin folgen würden. „Kommst du mit mir?"

„Natürlich." Harry nickte.

Mit Harry an seiner Seite und Vincent und Gregory hinter ihm, war Draco bereit, obwohl er Harry für den Fall der Fälle vorgehen ließ. Niemand würde den Jungen-der-lebt angreifen und sogar wenn es jemand wagen sollte, war Harry ein so guter Kämpfer, dass Draco sich hinter ihm ziemlich sicher fühlte.

„Vincent", sagte er über seine Schulter. „Hat die Quidditchauswahl schon begonnen?"

„Theo sagt, wir hatten noch nicht genug Zeit, um eine richtige Auswahl zu machen", antwortete er. „Jeder, der vorher im Team war, ist immer noch dabei. Er braucht nur Ersatz für Elaron und Matthew und Risael und ..."

„Richtig", unterbrach Draco ihn. Er hielt sich nicht mit Namen auf. Einige hatten sich den Rittern seines Vater angeschlossen, aber manche waren auch einfach verschwunden. Ob sie von Voldemort getötet worden waren oder einfach nur untergetaucht, wusste er nicht. Er fragte sich, ob sie sich vielleicht Voldemort angeschlossen hatten. Vielleicht war einer von ihnen in den Flammen umgekommen, als er sein Heim niedergebrannt hatte. Oder während seines Flugs nach Hogwarts, denn er hatte das Gesicht des Todesser, den er mit Crepara getötet hatte, nicht genau sehen können, da der Fluch das Gesicht seines Opfer verdunkelt hatte, bevor es mit dem Rest des Körpers zu Asche verfiel. Konnte das einer seiner ehemaligen Teamkollegen gewesen sein? Er bedauerte es nicht, aber trotzdem ...

Den Rest des Weges zu Dumbledore verbrachten sie schweigend.

Froh, dass der Wasserspeier das alte Passwort noch akzeptierte, machte Draco einen Schritt nach vorne, hielt dann aber inne und starrte die Treppe hoch. Regungslos stand er da. Immer wenn er in das Büro hatte gehen müssen, war Snape an seiner Seite gewesen und bei den seltenen Gelegenheiten, in denen er Dumbledore alleine gegenübertreten musste, war es auf seinem Gebiet oder mit Harry an seiner Seite. Nun stand er an der Tür und kam sich wie der junge, unerfahrene Malfoy vor, der kurz davor stand, das Ministerium zum ersten Mal alleine zu betreten.

„Draco?", fragte Harry. „Alles okay?"

„Nur etwas nervös", antwortete Draco. Er schluckte einmal und blickte über seine Schulter. „Ihr zwei bleibt hier. Wir kommen bald wieder."

Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und führte dann Harry hoch. Seine Augen waren groß, als er sah, das Severus bereits vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch Platz genommen hatte. Keiner der beiden schien überrascht zu sein, sie beide zu sehen.

„Mister Malfoy, Harry", begrüßte Dumbledore sie mit seinem üblichen Lächeln. „Bitte nehmt Platz. Wir haben euch erwartet."

„Ich bin froh, dass ich sie nicht enttäuscht habe", meinte er. „Woher wussten Sie, dass ich hierher kommen würde?"

„Dein Meister hat großes Vertrauen in dich", meinte Dumbledore und ignorierte Snapes Todesblick. „Er wusste, dass deine Transformation heute morgen enden würde und er war sich sicher, dass du auf den neusten Artikel des Tagespropheten über dich reagieren wollen würdest. Die einzige Frage ist wie."

„Ich ..." Draco wappnete sich vor der Missbilligung seines Meisters. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass Severus, egal für welche Vorgehensweise er sich entscheiden würde, sie als nutzlos und dumm bezeichnen würde, aber so war Severus eben. „Ich möchte Rita Skeeter ein Interview geben."

Ihre überraschten Blicke sagten ihm, dass sie ihn nicht dumm nennen würden. Verrückt war doch eine Verbesserung oder?

„Ich muss zugeben", meinte Dumbledore nach einer Weile, „dass ich etwas subtileres erwartet hätte."

„Subtilität ist ein vollkommenes Fremdwort für diese Familie", kommentierte Severus.

„Einige Geheimnisse konnten wir bewahren", sagte Draco und warf aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick auf seinen Meister. Aber Andeutungen hatten bei Severus nie gewirkt und der Meister der Zaubertränke hob nicht einmal eine Augenbraue. „Aber Verstecken funktioniert jetzt nicht mehr. Ich muss etwas drastisches unternehmen, bevor das Ministerium oder weiß Gott wie viele Eltern hinter mir her sind."

„In der Tat klopften schon die ersten Eulen an mein Fenster", gab Dumbledore zu. „Der Großteil waren Heuler. In den vernünftigeren Briefen stand, dass die Kinder sobald wie möglich abgeholt werden würde."

Dutzende von Eltern, die angeblich wegen ihrer Kinder da waren, aber in Wahrheit den einsamen Malfoy suchen würden. „Dann muss ich das Interview so schnell wie möglich geben. Heute noch."

„So bald schon?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Ohne Vorbereitung?", wollte Snape wissen. „Bist du verrückt oder nur dumm?"

„Ich hab das Ministerium untergraben und Vater aus Askaban geholt", schnappte Draco. „Und damals war ich auch nicht vorbereitet."

Finstere Augen, die Finger um die Stuhllehne gekrallt - Draco erkannte die Anzeichen, wenn sein Meister kurz davor war, dass ihm wirklich der Kragen platzte und er fuhr leiser fort. „Ich muss sie ja nicht dazu bringen, mich zu mögen. Ich muss nur Zweifel in ihren Köpfen sähen. Das kann ich. Du weißt, dass ich das kann."

„Dein Vater wird uns beiden das Fell über die Ohren ziehen", murmelte Severus.

„Das macht mir nichts", sagte Draco, „dann weiß ich wenigstens, dass er noch am Leben ist."

Dumbledore griff nach einer Feder, rollte ein leeres Pergament auf und begann zu schreiben. „Also gut, ich werde Miss Skeeter informieren, dass Sie an einem Interview interessiert sind, unter der Vorraussetzung, dass sie nicht ihre Flinke Feder verwendet. Wenn Sie den Artikel im morgigen Propheten gedruckt haben wollen, denke ich, Sie sollten sie heute noch treffen. Vielleicht kurz vor Mittag?"

„Wie viel Uhr ist es jetzt?"

„Der Unterricht hat soeben bekommen. Sie haben noch ein paar Stunden, um sich vorzubereiten."

Er versuchte, nicht zu aufgeregt zu klingen. „Wo soll ich sie treffen?"

„An einem sicheren Ort", sagte Dumbledore und unterstrich seinen Satz mit einem festen Hieb auf das Pergament. „Ich würde die Große Halle vorschlagen, während Hagrids Klasse. Ich glaube diese besteht aus Gryffindors und Slytherins."

„Und wir können es dadurch kurz halten, da es bald Mittagessen gibt", sagte Draco.

„Genau." Dumbledore rollte den Brief zusammen und versiegelte ihn mit einem Wuschen seines Zauberstabs. „Ich werde ihn sofort abschicken. Wie auch immer, ich wollte mit Ihnen auch über Mr. Filch sprechen."

„ ... ja?" Draco fragte sich, ob Dumbledore von ihm erwartete, dass er sich dafür entschuldigte, den Squib fast umgebracht zu haben. Darauf konnte er aber lange warten. Zum Glück war das nicht Dumbledores Absicht.

„Er wurde unter Veritaserum befragt und hat mehrere Sabotageakte zugegeben, sogar einige, die wir als Unfall abgetan oder die noch nicht stattgefunden hatten. Wir wissen jedoch nicht, was die Runen, die er an den Eingang zu Slytherin schrieb, zu bedeuten haben. Sie waren unvollständig."

„Er hatte ein Blatt Papier dabei, von dem er abschrieb", sagte Draco, als er sich an den kurzen Augenblick erinnerte, bevor er Filch durch die Kerker jagte.

„Das stimmt, aber es war wie eine mathematische Formel an Ihrer Tür, die nur durch einen weiteren Spruch aktiviert werden kann. Er wusste nicht, was für ein Spruch das war."

„Wie günstig", murmelte Draco.

„Der Dunkle Lord vertraute ihm nicht genug", sagte Severus. „ Er wusste wahrscheinlich, dass wir ihn früher oder später entlarven würden."

„Wieso hat Filch für Voldemort gearbeitet?", fragte Harry, blickte zu Dumbledore und verpasste so den Schauer, der durch Draco und, wenn auch unauffälliger, durch Severus fuhr, als er den Namen aussprach. „Er ist ein Squib."

„Das ist wahr", sagte Dumbledore. „Aber dem Dunklen Lord ist es egal, wen er benutzen kann. In der Vergangenheit hat er des Öfteren Halbblüter verwendet. Alles was zählt ist, dass sie ihm dienen und in diesem Punkt war Filch perfekt."

„Aber wieso?", fragte Harry.

„Lebenslang aufgestaute Eifersucht und Bitterkeit. Viele Zauberer betrachteten ihn mitleidig und dann gibt es noch die, die sich öffentlich über ihn lustig gemacht haben. Seine Unfähigkeit, Magie zu verwenden machte ihn zu einem leichten Ziel für die Grausamkeit der Zauberer und Voldemorts Lügen."

Draco rollte unauffällig mit den Augen. Vielleicht wollte Dumbledore nicht zugeben, dass Filch ein sadistischer Bastard war, der es liebte Kinder zu foltern, aber er und alle anderen in Hogwarts wussten es und behandelten ihn mit höchster Geringschätzung. Filch war das beste Beispiel für die bösen Auswirkungen, wenn man Zauberblut mit Muggeln mischte: machtlos, neidisch und leicht zu kontrollieren.

„Das war's also?", fragte Draco. „Filch hat uns alle in Gefahr gebracht und alles, was wir tun können, ist zu warten, was für ein unbekannter Spruch das ist?"

„Nicht ganz", antwortete Dumbledore. „ Die Runen wurden von der Tür entfernt, genauso wie an anderen Stellen des Schlosses. Ich habe auch die Zentauren gebeten, besonders wachsam zu sein. Sie haben zwar die Slytherins passieren lassen, aber die nächsten Zauberer, die ihren Weg kreuzen, werden sie wahrscheinlich töten. So lange ich hier bin, wird Hogwarts nicht angegriffen werden."

„Außer ein aufgebrachter Elternteil kommt wegen mir", meinte Draco.

„Das wird nicht geschehen."

Das beruhigte ihn nicht wirklich und wenige Minuten später verließ er das Büro und folgte Severus auf den Fersen. Dass er Harry in der Arithmetikklasse lassen musste, war sogar noch schlimmer und sie tuschelten einige Augenblicke vor der Tür, bis Severus ihn anfuhr, dass er sich beeilen sollte.

Nach einem kurzen Kuss lächelte Draco bei Harrys überraschtem Ausdruck. „Ich seh' dich dann nach dem Unterricht?"

„Nicht in der dritten Stunde?", fragte Harry. „Ich habe Verteidigung, aber ich könnte schwänzen, so dass du das Interview nicht alleine machen musst. Niemand sollte mit ihr alleine sein."

„Wenn der Junge-der-lebt mit Draco Malfoy, dunklem Zauberer, kommt, würde es das Ganze nur schlimmer machen", sagte Draco. „Keine Sorge, ich bin schon vorher mit ihr klargekommen. Kein Problem."

Er ging einige Schritte rückwärts, als Harry widerstrebend in seine Klasse ging und drehte sich dann um, als er Snapes genervtes Murren hörte. Er schloss zu ihm an der Treppe auf und wartete an seiner Seite, bis die Treppe sich zu ihnen gedreht hatte.

„Das ist ein nutzlose Aktion", meinte Severus. „Kopflos stürzt du dich in Gefahr, und das Ende ist ein Funken Hoffnung, dass du vielleicht erfolgreich mit den Gefühlen der Zauberwelt spielen kannst."

„Wenn du nicht wolltest, dass ich es tue, hättest du vorher etwas sagen müssen."

„Offensichtlich war deine Entscheidung schon gefallen. Ich habe gelernt, dass, sobald ein Malfoy eine Entscheidung getroffen hat, er davon nicht abgebracht werden kann, egal wie dumm sie sein mag." Er starrte Draco finster an, als wolle er ihn zum Widerspruch herausfordern. „Sei um Himmels Willen vorsichtig. Du hast Talent für Manipulationen, aber diese Frau hat andere manipuliert als du auf der Welt bist."

„Mein Vater hätte ..."

„Nein, Draco." Severus trat auf die Treppe, drehte sich und schaute ihn einen Moment an. „Lucius spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Du kannst dich auf nichts verlassen, was jemand anderes getan hat. Für die nächsten paar Stunden ist alles was zählt, was Draco Malfoy tun wird."

Als sich die Treppe wieder bewegte und seinen Meister zu einer anderen Tür brachte, fühlte sich Draco absolut allein gelassen und ihm war kälter als in Voldemorts Schneesturm.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

**Teil 17**

Draco schlüpfte durch das bevölkerte Schloss wie ein Schatten und erreichte schließlich die Große Halle, wo er am Tisch, der dem Haupteingang am nächsten war, Platz nahm. Hagrids erste Klasse war bereits da und kümmerte sich um die Eier der letzten überlebenden Hydra. Alle starrten ihn an. Es waren Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws, aber keiner sagte etwas zu ihm und, obwohl sie ihn misstrauisch beäugten, verlief die Stunde problemlos.

Als es klingelte, entließ Hagrid seine Klasse und näherte sich ihm dann vorsichtig. „Dich 'ne Woche zu verstecken, bringt die anderen nicht dazu zu vergessen, was du gemacht hast", begann er. „Und kannste Snape sagen, dass es keine Hydras mehr gibt, also kannst du aufhören hier rumzulungern."

„In einer Stunde", sagte Draco ohne aufzuschauen, „werde ich die Freude haben, Ms. Rita Skeeter ein Interview für den Tagespropheten zu geben. Dieses wird hier, während des Unterrichts, stattfinden."

„Was?", fragte Hagrid mit großen Augen. „Sie kommt her? Heute?"

„Ja." Draco legte träge seinen Kopf in den Nacken, um Hagrid anzuschauen. Jeder Zentimeter ein Aristokrat. „Und wenn du solange deinen Mund hältst, werde ich dich nicht als einen der dunklen Zauberer von Hogwarts enttarnen."

„Ich bin kein dunkler Zauberer", knurrte Hagrid und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und ragte über Draco. „Das ist eine freche Lüge."

„Wann hat sie das je aufgehalten?" Er lächelte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, um es aus den Augen zu streichen. „Du hast ihr vielleicht anonym Informationen zugespielt, aber dachtest du wirklich, das würde dich vor mir beschützen?"

Er erwartete von Hagrid keine Antwort und tatsächlich kam keine, stattdessen ging der Halbriese zu den wartenden Schülern, die sich bereits um die Hydra und ihre Eier versammelt hatten. Sofort verschwand Dracos Lächeln. Als wüsste er nicht, wer Skeeter erzählt hatte, dass er Filch fast getötet hatte. Von den wenigen Leute, die Bescheid wussten, würde nur Hagrid mit der Presse darüber reden.

Während der nächsten Stunde trommelte er abwechselnd mit den Fingern auf den Tisch, stützte den Kopf in die Hände und ging sogar etwas umher, wobei er sich überlegte, was er sagen sollte. Es gab einen Grund, warum dunkle Zauberer nie versuchten, gegen die Ankläger zu argumentieren. Ritten dunkle Zauberer etwa nicht durch die Nacht und stahlen, verfluchten ehrliche Zauberer und verhexten unschuldig Reisende? Doch, taten sie. Übten dunkle Zauberer Nekromantie? Ja, taten sie. Dienten dunkle Zauberer nicht dem Dunklen Lord? Viele von ihnen taten es.

Er sank in seinen Stuhl. Mit gefalteten Händen und fest geschlossenen Augen holte er tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. „Bitte", flüsterte er in die Luft. „Bitte, lass es mich richtig machen!"

Denk nach. Was brauchte er für das Interview? Was erhoffte er sich davon? Den Eltern versichern, dass sie wegen ihm nicht um ihre Kinder fürchten mussten. Ihnen versichern, dass er nicht das Monster aus den Märchenbüchern war. Dass dunkle Magie nicht unbedingt böse war. Dass er auf ihrer Seite im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord stand.

Voldemort. Um Voldemort würde sich alles drehen. Die hellen Zauberer sagten doch gerne, "der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund". Dunkle Zauberer betrachteten den Feind ihres Feindes als ein Werkzeug, das man benutzte, aber das Prinzip war das Gleiche. Er atmete aus. Er konnte das. Er war sich sicher, dass er es konnte.

Als sich die Türen des Haupteingangs öffneten und Rita eintrat, deren Augen sich wie bei einem Jäger auf ihn fixierten, fühlte er sich sicher genug, dass er sich vor Angst nicht übergeben musste.

„Mister Malfoy", begrüßte sie ihn mit einem kalten, triumphierenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie erfreut ich war, als ich Ihre Einladung erhielt. Sie haben wirklich die Zauberwelt auf den Kopf gestellt."

„Ich denke, das waren eher Ihre Artikel", sagte er und neigte grüßend ein wenig den Kopf.

Am anderen Ende der Halle bemerkten die Schüler sie und den Fotographen und begannen zu flüstern, wobei sie die Köpfe reckten, um einen besseren Blick zu erhaschen. Hagrid bewegte sich schnell, um die Sicht zu versperren und befahl ihnen, wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen, wobei er über seine Schulter blickte, um zu sehen, ob Draco ihn anschaute.

„Es ist schon ein paar Jahre her, dass wir miteinander Geschäfte gemacht haben", sagte sie, als sie sich ihm gegenüber setze und ihre Tasche öffnete. „Sie haben sich seither verändert."

„Die Jahre waren nicht freundlich", antwortete er. „Und ich muss zugeben, dass ich die Freuden Ihrer Artikel während Ihrer Auszeit vermisst habe."

Ihr Lächeln wurde etwas angestrengt. „Na ja, wir brauchen alle ab und zu eine Pause." Sie zog eine Feder und ein Pergament hervor, wobei sie etwas linkisch aussah, als sie die Feder zwischen ihren langen Fingernägeln hielt. „Dumbledore hat in seinem Brief darauf bestanden, dass ich nicht meine normale Feder verwende, vergeben Sie mir bitte, wenn ich etwas öfters auf meine Notizen schauen muss. Nun gut, fangen wir an, oder? Können Sie bestätigen, dass die Gerüchte, Sie seien ein dunkler Zauberer, wahr sind?"

„Ich bin einer."

Wenn es noch möglich war, glitzerten ihre Augen noch mehr. „Und wie lange sind Sie schon ein dunkler Zauberer?"

Er öffnete seinen Mund, zögerte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Man wird nicht über Nacht zu einem dunklen Zauberer. Es wäre, als würde ich fragen, wie lange man schon ein heller Zauberer ist. Ich bin dunkel geboren worden."

„Helle Zauberer?", fragte sie. „Nennen so die dunklen Zauberer den Rest der Gesellschaft?"

Er war versucht, ihr die gleiche Antwort zu geben wie Harry, die über Blutsverräter und Schlammblüter, aber er schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe diese Bezeichnung leider bei jemandem aufgeschnappt."

„Dann ist es wahr, dass andere noch vor der Rede des Schulleiters wussten, was Sie sind?"

Das war eine heikle Frage. Wenn er Nein antwortete, dann konnte sie ihn später der Lüge bezichtigen. Wenn er Ja sagte, dann klang es, als gäbe es in der Schule eine Verschwörung. Also wich er ihr aus. „Natürlich brodelte schon vor seiner Rede die Gerüchteküche. Einige Schüler waren sich sogar so sicher, dass sie mich in den Kerkern angegriffen haben."

„Sprechen Sie von dem Angriff, nach dem mehrere Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs im Krankenflügel endeten? Ich habe gehört, Sie hätten einen Pestfluch gesprochen und hunderte von Raben gerufen, bevor Sie versuchten, die Angreifer mit einem Blitz zu töten."

„Das hört sich an, als wäre ich ein großartiger Duellant", seufzte er. Er hätte fast gelacht, aber er wusste, dass das so interpretiert werden konnte, als würde er sich am Leiden anderer erfreuen. Was er natürlich tat. Diese Bastarde verdienten alles, was er ihnen zugefügt hatte und noch vieles mehr, aber das brauchte sie nicht wissen. „Ich wäre aber gestorben, wenn Harry Potter mich nicht gerettet hätte!"

„Das ist jetzt aber weit hergeholt. Noch nie hat ein Zauberer einen dunklen Zauberer beschützt."

„Bis jetzt. Harry hat einiges abbekommen von euch rechtschaffenen Zauberern und der Presse. Ich nehme an, das hat mir sein Mitgefühl eingebracht."

„Aber Harry Potter und Sie waren noch nie Freunde", hielt sie dagegen und lehnte sich zurück. Ihre Augen glitzerten wie Diamanten hinter ihrer Brille. „Sie..."

„Ich weiß, was ich ihm angetan habe", überging er sie und hoffte, dass er ausreichend zerknirscht aussah. „Dass er mir verziehen hat, ist ein Zeugnis seines Charakters. Tatsächlich sind wir sogar Freunde geworden. Das Jahr wäre für mich bis zur Rückkehr der Slytherins recht einsam gewesen, wenn er nicht da gewesen wäre."

Rita war zerrissen in dem Wunsch, beide Themen weiterzuverfolgen. Seine plötzliche und verdächtige Beziehung zu Harry und die Rückkehr eines ganzen Hauses. Aber nur einen Moment lang. Sie wusste, was ihre Leser wirklich lesen wollten.

„Lassen Sie uns über die Slytherins reden", sagte sie. „Dutzende von Kindern sind so gut verschwunden, dass nicht einmal das Ministerium sie finden konnte und dann tauchen sie plötzlich eines Nachts in Hogwarts auf und keiner kann uns erklären warum."

„Weil sie das gemacht haben, was ich am Anfang des Schuljahres gemacht habe", sagte er und war insgeheim stolz, dass er das Gespräch in eine von ihm gewollte Richtung lenken konnte. „Weglaufen und Verstecken vor Du-weißt-schon-wem."

Er kam sich dumm dabei vor, den Spitznamen der Zauberwelt für den Dunklen Lord zu verwenden, aber er traute sich nicht, Voldemort vor ihr den Dunklen Lord zu nennen, nicht wenn es gerade um seine Loyalität ging. Außerdem benötigte er keinen beeindruckenderen Namen, denn hinter Ritas professioneller Fassade entdeckte er einen Funken Ängstlichkeit.

„Ich habe angenommen", sagte sie, „dass Du-weißt-schon-wer keine Kinder bis zur Volljährigkeit aufnimmt. Das war jedenfalls die Ausrede, die viele Familien verwendetet haben, um zu verhindern, dass ihre Kinder vor dem Zauberergamot landeten, als er das letzte Mal verschwunden ist."

„Das hält ihn nicht davon ab, die Kindern als Geiseln zu nehmen", erklärte Draco. „Das letzte Mal hat er viele Leute gezwungen, ihm zu dienen. Es war, als hätte er den Imperio angewendet, da sie Angst um ihre Kinder hatten. Dieses Mal konnten wir das nicht zulassen. In derselben Nacht als viele Todesser dem Dunk... Du-weißt-schon-wem entkamen, haben mehrere ältere Schüler die Kinder einer jeden flüchtenden Familie eingesammelt und in die Wälder geführt."

„Alleine?", fragte sie.

Sein Respekt vor ihr wuchs etwas. Sie sah wirklich besorgt aus.

„Sie hatten keine bequemen Betten", gab er zu. „Und konnten nicht drei Mal am Tag essen, aber im Wald waren sie sicherer als sonst irgendwo."

„Sicher hätten sie bei irgendjemandem unterkommen können?"

„Wir wussten nicht, wem wir vertrauen konnten und wem nicht. Wir konnten niemandem außer Dumbledore trauen. Eigentlich hätten sie nicht so lange nach Hogwarts benötigen sollen, aber alles geschah so schnell, dass sie keine Zeit hatten, das Flohnetzwerk zu nutzen."

„Was meinen Sie damit, dass alles so schnell geschehen ist? Sollten Sie mit ihnen aufbrechen?"

Draco holte tief Luft und erzählte ihr dann von den Geschehnissen in jener Nacht. Wie das überraschende Todessertreffen sie gezwungen hatte, alles zu beschleunigen. Wie er zurückgeblieben war, um das Herrenhaus zu zerstören und wie er durch Voldemorts Schneesturm geflogen war, bevor er von Harry gefunden worden war. Während er erzählte, kritzelte Rita im Eiltempo auf ihr Pergament, schlug es schnell um, als es voll war und signalisierte ihrem Fotografen hastig, dass er eine weitere Rolle aus ihrer Tasche fischen sollte. Als er damit endete wie Dumbledore ihm Zuflucht gewährt hatte, gab sie ihm keine Chance zum Luftholen.

„Also wurde eine Vielzahl an dunklen Zauberern gezwungen, Voldemort zu dienen? Also sind ihre Kinder auch dunkel? Heißt das, dass die Slytherins alle dunkel sind?"

„Manche von ihnen bestimmt", sagte er und hoffte, dass Pansy ihn dafür nicht hassen würde. „Unsere Art kann leichter alleine in der Wildnis überleben und denen helfen, die es nicht konnten. Aber viele von ihnen sind nicht dunkel. Viele von ihnen sind normale Zauberer und Hexen, deren Eltern Du-weißt-schon-wems Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen haben, weil ihre Kinder mit dunklen Zauberern befreundet sind. Natürlich kennen sich manche Eltern auch untereinander. Darum sind sie zusammen verschwunden." Er hatte nicht vor, ihr zu erzählen, dass es in den anderen Häusern keine dunklen Zauberer gab, dass sie sich alle aus Sicherheitsgründen im Haus Slytherin zusammenschlossen und dass sie es nicht einmal schafften, das ganze Haus alleine zu füllen. „Mehr kann ich leider nicht sagen."

„Sie meinen Sie wollen nicht? Oder wissen Sie wirklich nicht, ob andere Slytherins von dunklen Familien abstammen?"

„Ich meine, dass Ihre Art uns fast bist zur Ausrottung gejagt hat. So ist es etwas schwer, eine Weihnachtskartenliste zu führen." Er versuchte nicht, die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. „Ihre Bücher beschreiben uns als Monster, schlimmer als der Teufel. Wir sind für alles der Sündenbock. Immer wenn sich jemand des Nachts verirrt, sagt man, dass ein dunkler Zauberer ihn in die Irre geleitet hat. Jedes Mal, wenn jemand verschwindet oder krank wird, schieben die Leute uns die Schuld in die Schuhe. Wenn ein „ehrbarer" Zauberer bei einer Affäre erwischt wird, heißt es, eine dunkle Hexe hätte ihn verführt. Wenn wir für jede Anschuldigung verantwortlich wären, müsste es tausende von uns geben."

„Und wie viele gibt es?"

Er zögerte. Sollte er die Wahrheit erzählen, und sie wissen lassen, wie wenige sie noch töten mussten oder sollte er lügen und sie als Bedrohung darstellen? „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich kenne ein paar, aber es gibt Familien, die sich sehr gut versteckt haben und Angst haben, aus ihrem Versteck zu kommen."

Wieder schien Rita zwiegespalten zu sein, aber nicht, weil sie nur ein Thema weiterverfolgen konnte. Er wusste es. Noch nie hatte jemand ihr oder dem Rest ihrer Welt erzählt, dass ihre Bücher falsch waren.

„Dunkle Zauberer haben Angst vor uns?", fragte sie.

„Sie fürchten sich zu Tode. Wir erinnern uns noch daran, wie es vor ein paar Generationen war, als Hexen wie die verrückte Wendolyn von Dorf zu Dorf reisten, um sich gefangen nehmen zu lassen."

„Das hat sie doch nur gemacht, weil sie verrückt war und das Gefühl der Flammen auf ihrer Haut mochte", widersprach Rita. „jeder weiß das."

„Aber was forderte ein Muggelgericht von beschuldigten Hexen ein? Doch wohl weitere Namen. Wendolyn und viele andere, die wie sie waren, verrieten hunderte von dunklen Familien. Zauberer und Hexen, die in ihren Häusern oder auf ihren Feldern, weit weg von ihren Zauberstäben, überrascht wurden, wurden gefoltert und gehängt, wenn sie Glück hatten, und wenn nicht, dann wurden sie verbrannt und mit unserem natürlichen Schutz dauert es so entsetzlich lang." Am Rande seiner Erinnerung hörte er Schreie und roch verbranntes Fleisch, woraufhin er seine Arme um sich schlang und zittrig ausatmete. „Oft opferten die Eltern sich, damit ihre Kinder fliehen konnten, aber oft wurden diese trotzdem gefangen genommen. Muggelmob und „ehrbare" Zauberer sorgten dafür."

„Das muss ziemlich bitter für Sie sein", sagte sie. „Und bestimmt haben Sie schreckliche Angst, so in die Öffentlichkeit zu treten. Was denken Ihre Eltern darüber? Keine dunkle Familie hat sich je geoutet."

Seiner Erleichterung über ihre Sympathie wurde durch die Erwähnung seiner Familie geschwächt. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie sehr verärgert sind, aber ich weiß ja nicht einmal, ob sie noch am Leben sind."

„Sie haben noch nichts von ihnen gehört? Die ganze Zeit nicht?

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du-weißt-schon-wer hätte mich fast getötet. Ich wäre nicht sehr überrascht, wenn er meine Eltern aufgespürt hätte. Ich will nicht daran denken, was er tun würde, wenn es so wäre."

Von da an ging es nach Schema F weiter. Rita befragte ihn zu seiner Familie, seinen Gedanken zu der Geschichte, seinem Zusammenstoß mit Voldemort und Draco gab ihr immer mehr Antworten, die er bereits in den Monaten zuvor mit Harry geübt hatte. Er erzählte ein paar Halbwahrheiten und erfand schöne Lügen, dass dunkle Zauberer eigentlich nur in Ruhe gelassen werden wollten, dass die nächtlichen Ritte nur eine maßlose Übertreibung der Märchenbücher waren. Er sprach nicht über die Überlegenheit der Reinblüter und den giftigen Einfluss der Schlammblüter. Er bestand darauf, dass dunkle Zauberer nur eine andere Art von Magie benutzten und das war's.

Sie redeten, bis die Glocke zum Mittagessen klingelte und beide erschreckte. Rita hatte einen Stapel Notizen unter ihrem Stift, die beidseitig beschrieben waren. Sie lächelte, steckte die Notizen und ihren Stift in die Tasche und schloss sie mit einem Klick. Draco konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. So eine große Macht lag in dieser Tasche und er vertraute sie dieser Schlange von einer Frau an.

„Wie schade, dass wir schon aufhören müssen", sagte sie und stand auf. „Das nächste Mal werde ich darauf bestehen, dass ich meine Schnellschreibfeder verwende, das gibt uns viel mehr Zeit, uns direkt auf die Geschichte zu konzentrieren. Nun, wenn Sie kurz für das Foto stillhalten würden..."

Bevor er sich bewegen konnte, hatte es auch schon geblitzt. Er hoffte, dass er gut aussah und wünschte sich, er wäre heute morgen nicht nur mit der Hand durch die Haare gefahren.

„Vielen herzlichen Dank für ihre Zeit, Mr. Malfoy", sagte sie. „Ich werde wohl etwas länger benötigen, um diesen Artikel zu Papier zu bringen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er in der morgigen Ausgabe erscheinen wird, falls es nicht sogar eine Sonderausgabe geben wird."

Als sie weg war, seufzte er und sank auf seinem Platz zusammen. Sein Rücken war steif, seine Schultern schmerzten und sein Mund war staubtrocken. Er stöhnte, legte den Kopf auf seine Arme und schloss seine Augen. Wenigstens war das jetzt vorbei, aber er konnte nicht anders, als das ganze Interview noch mal im Kopf durchzugehen und darüber zu grübeln, was er gesagt hatte und was nicht.

„Hey, Draco. Alles klar?"

Trotz allem lächelte er. Harrys Stimme verscheuchte etwas von seiner Anspannung. „Ja, mir geht es gut. Ich bin gerade mit dem Interview fertig geworden."

„Wie war es?"

„Besser als erwartet", sagte er. „Trotzdem wollte ich mich die ganze Zeit übergeben, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich es schlimmer gemacht habe."

„Ich wäre trotzdem gerne mit dir hier gewesen", meinte Harry und setzte sich neben ihn. „Du siehst schrecklich aus."

„Sag das nicht", stöhnte Draco und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Armen. „Die haben ein Foto gemacht. Toll, morgen werde ich wahrscheinlich wie ein Bettler aussehen."

„Niemals könntest du wie ein Bettler aussehen", beruhigte Harry ihn. „Aber du bist müde, das sieht man."

„Aber ich habe doch eine ganze Woche nichts gemacht außer mit dir zusammen zu sitzen", widersprach Draco.

„Das war ja wohl kein Urlaub ..."

„Hey!", schrie Ron. „Was macht ein Slytherin an unserem Tisch?"

Erschrocken setzte Draco sich auf, als er bemerkte, dass er tatsächlich am Gryffindortisch saß, der sich mit immer mehr Schülern füllte. Die jüngeren Schüler starrten ihn mit großen Augen an, während die älteren Schüler über sein geschocktes Gesicht lachten.

Er hoffte, dass sein Gesicht nicht so rot war, wie es sich anfühlte. Draco stand schnell auf und schwankte etwas, und er musste sich am Tisch festhalten, um nicht umzufallen. Harry war schnell an seiner Seite und stützte ihn.

„Geht es dir wirklich gut?", fragte Harry und versuchte einen Blick auf sein Gesicht zu erhaschen. „Vielleicht sollten wir zu Pomfrey ..."

„Ich bin nur müde", sagte Draco und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich schnapp' mir nach dem Mittagessen einen Trank aus Severus' Büro." Als Harry ihn nicht losließ, lächelte er und flüsterte. „Wenn du mich noch länger hältst, dann schöpfen die anderen noch Verdacht."

„Würde dir das etwas ausmachen?"

Die Frage überraschte ihn, aber als er darüber nachdachte, kam er zu dem Ergebnis, dass das nicht hätte der Fall sein dürfen. Was konnten sie über Harry noch erzählen, was nicht bereits erzählt worden war? Weitere hasserfüllte Adjektive? Ein weiterer scheußlicher Artikel im Propheten? Nachdem, was er alles durchgemacht hatte, was sie beide durchgemacht hatte, wie konnte da irgendetwas von Bedeutung sein. Er musste nicht lange nachdenken.

„Nur wenn es dir etwas ausmacht."

Harry lächelte sanft. „Wenn du willst, kannst du hier sitzen bleiben. Ron wird sich schon daran gewöhnen."

Ein Quieken von weiter hinten strafte seine Worte Lügen, aber Draco lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Danke, aber meine Slytherins würden mich zurückschleppen, zu meinem Besten natürlich." Er befreite sich sanft und trat zurück. „Und deine Freunde würden bestimmt nur sichergehen wollen, dass ich dir nicht schade, während ich bei dir bin."

„Oh, das haben sie schon gemacht", sagte Harry. „Ron wollte sogar sichergehen, dass du mir keine Haare oder Fingernägel gestohlen hast."

„Siehst du?" Draco nickte und berührte aus einem Reflex das Amulett unter seinen Roben. „Geh schon und beweise, dass du okay bist und wir sehen uns später."

„Heute Abend?"

„Leider nicht. Severus wird mich wahrscheinlich den Rest des Tages brauen lassen und Theo hält heute Abend wahrscheinlich Quidditchtraining ab. Aber morgen. Versprochen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging zu seinem Tisch. Er wusste, dass alle sie beobachtet hatten und ließ sich zwischen Pansy und Vincent nieder, Das Mittagessen erschien vor ihm, aber er seufzte nur und schob den Teller zu Vincent, der begierig zugriff.

„Du muss etwas essen", sagte Pansy und stellte ihre kleine Suppenschüssel vor ihn hin. „Du siehst schon wie die maulende Myrte aus."

„Es war bisher ein hartes Schuljahr", murmelte er. „Erzähl mir lieber etwas Gutes –  
das brauche ich mehr als Essen."

„Theo hat das Quidditchteam zusammengestellt", informierte sie ihn.

„Außer dem Hüter", warf Theo ein. „Aber den werde ich heute beim Training wählen. Ich habe Snape bereits gefragt und er sagte, du würdest da sein."

Draco dachte, dass Severus alles tun würde, um McGonagall den Sieg vor der Nase wegzuschnappen, sogar wenn das bedeutete, seinen Lehrling zu einem übellaunigen Fetzen zu verarbeiten. „Natürlich werde ich da sein, ich muss sowieso noch mit meinem Besen trainieren. Sonst noch etwas?"

„Die vergifteten Kinder wurden aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen", sagte Pansy und nickte in Richtung einer handvoll Kinder am anderen Ende des Tisches. „Der Unterricht läuft gut. Niemand hat uns bisher gestört, obwohl einige der jüngeren Ravenclaws unsere Kleinen andauernd fragen, ob sie dunkel sind oder ob sie ihnen einen dunklen Zauber vorführen könnten. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie so herausfinden wollen, wer wirklich dunkel ist, oder ob sie sich nur wie Ravenclaws verhalten.

„Wahrscheinlich sind sie nur unhöflich neugierig wie immer", sagte Draco. „Ich denke nicht, dass die, die ich ins Krankenhaus befördert habe, schon wieder zurück sind. Sonst noch etwas?"

„Wir haben es warm, trocken, sind satt und schlafen in bequemen Betten", meinte Blaise. Als ihn alle anstarrten, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte nur, ich sollte es erwähnen, nachdem wir so lange in den verdammten Wäldern gelebt haben."

Draco grinste und blickte Pansy an. „Es ist besser als wieder wegzurennen und sich zu verstecken."

„Das wird sich noch herausstellen", meinte sie kühl.

Nach dem Essen trennte sich Draco von seinen Freunden und gesellte sich in ihrem Labor zu Severus. Da es einen großen Berg an Arbeit aufzuholen gab, arbeiteten sie schweigend im Licht des Nachmittags und brauten Gifte und Gegengifte fast wie am Fließband. Als die Stunden vergingen, nahm Dracos Anspannung zu, während er wartete, wann sein Meister wohl fragen würde, wie das Interview gelaufen war. Er fühlte sich schlechter und schlechter und fragte sich, ob sein Meister dachte, dass die Situation so hoffnungslos war, dass er es erst gar nicht zur Sprache bringen musste, aber nachdem sie eine weitere Dosis fertiggebraut und die Phiolen in die Ständer gestellt hatte, kam ihm plötzlich der Gedanke, dass Severus vielleicht nichts sagte, um ihn nicht unnötig aufzuregen.

Was ein vollkommen neue Erfahrung war. Severus hielt mit seiner manchmal grausamen aber immer ehrlichen Meinung nie hinter dem Berg. Soviel Rücksicht bei etwas so Wichtigem ließ ihn sich nicht wirklich besser fühlen. Das schüchterte ihn nur noch mehr ein.

„Ich denke, das Interview lief gut", platzte es aus Draco heraus, bevor er sich stoppen konnte.

Severus hielt mitten im Brauen inne, drehte sich etwas, aber schaute ihm nicht ins Gesicht. „Oh?"

„Ja. Sie war nicht nett oder so, aber sie war auch nicht gemein. Am Ende hatte sie sogar etwas Mitleid, aber sie hat wahrscheinlich nur versucht, an mehr Informationen zu kommen."

„Was für Informationen?"

„Ich habe keine Namen genannte", versicherte Draco schnell. „Ich habe nur über die Geschichte und Hogwarts erzählt und dass wir alle auf einer Seite gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpfen."

„Hast du ihn Dunkler Lord genannt?"

„Nein, immer Du-weißt-schon-wer."

„Sonst noch etwas?"

„Das war's."

„Aha." Severus widmete sich wieder seinem Trank. „Na ja, wenigstens haben sie kein Foto gemacht."

Draco erstarrte. Sah er wirklich so schlimm aus. Er wagte es nicht, das laut zu fragen, aber er beschloss, sich vor dem Zu-Bett-gehen heute Abend genau im Spiegel zu betrachten.

Wenigstens lenkten die Tränke ihn ab. Dumbledores Liste lag ausgebreitet auf der einen Seite des Tisches und er hakte einen Trank ab, was eine winzige Verbesserung war. „Meister, denkst du ich kann später noch mal kommen und nach dem Quidditchtraining an diesen Tränken arbeiten? Vielleicht kann ich auch etwas Zeit für meine eigenen Projekte haben. Die Münzen, ich hatte noch keine Zeit...."

„Ich habe bemerkt, dass du beim letzten Schritt steckengeblieben bist", sagte Severus und zeigte auf den Tisch in der Ecke. „So schlimm wie der Vater, wenn es darum geht, etwas zu Ende zu bringen. Ich habe sie bereits in ein Glas Drachenblut, das noch übrig war, eingelegt. Sie werden noch diese Woche fertig sein."

Obwohl Snape so viel um die Ohren hatte, hatte er sich so etwas unbedeutendes gemerkt. Draco lächelte leicht und neigte seinen Kopf. „Vielen Dank, Meister."

Severus verdrehte die Augen und gab ein verächtliches „Ts" von sich.

Kurz darauf verließ er das Büro, schnappte sich seinen Besmo aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und ging dann zum Quidditchfeld. Es gab Bodenfrost, aber der Schnee war von den Tribünen und dem Feld entfernt worden. Mehrere Slytherins flogen auf Notts Kommando durch die Luft. Die meisten kannte er, aber der neue Hüter war ein Kind aus einer versteckten Familie.

„Bis jetzt haben wir nur geübt, aber da du nun da bist, werde ich den Schnatz frei setzen. Zeig ihnen, wie es ist, um einen Sucher herum spielen zu müssen."

„Du meinst, sie sollen versuchen, nicht den eigenen Sucher mit dem Klatscher zu treffen", meinte Draco trocken.

„Nicht nur das", sagte Nott und griff in seine Tasche. Der Schnatz pulsierte wild in seiner Hand und sprang ihm fast aus den Fingerspitzen. „Kytel Grinset – unser neuer Hüter – hat mir gezeigt, wie ich den Schnatz so verhexen kann, dass er wie wild fliegt. Du meintest, dass du mehr Übung mit deinem Besen brauchst und das wirst du jetzt auch bekommen."

„Du brauchst gar nicht so glücklich zu klingen", grummelte Draco und beäugte den Schnatz misstrauisch. Seine wilden Zuckungen ließen ihn nicht wild sondern eher wütend aussehen.

„Bereit?", fragte Nott.

Draco stieg auf seinen Besen, wobei er hoffte keine Panikattacke zu bekommen, dann nickte er und stieß sich in die Luft ab. Er schwebte über Nott bis der den Schnatz freisetzte und dieser in den Wolken verschwand. Er stellte fest, dass er den Besmo nicht vollständig drehen musste, da er leicht seitwärts flog, bis er in Richtung Schnatz zeigte.

Wie bei seinem Match mit Harry legte er sich flach auf seinen Besmo und umklammerte mit seinen Fingern die dünnen Ranken, die nun den Großteil des Holzes bedeckten. Als er flog, schlossen sich diese Ranken fester um ihn und glichen somit den fehlenden Bremszauber aus, der dafür sorgte, dass man sich auch bei hohen Geschwindigkeiten auf dem Besen halten konnte. Es war nicht so leicht, den Schnatz im Auge zu behalten, als dieser im Zickzack durch den Himmel flog und er flog immer schneller und schneller, bis er die Welt nur noch verschwommen wahrnahm und es nur noch die Luft um ihn herum und den Schnatz gab.

Draco nahm an, dass, was auch immer sie für einen Zauber verwendet hatte, dieser einfach nur die Sicherheitsgrenzen des Schnatzes gelöst hatte. Er folgte ihm im Sturzflug und zog hart nach oben als der Schnatz nur noch knapp über dem Boden flog. Der gefrorene Dreck knackte unter dem Druck seines Fluges. Mit wildem Flügelschlagen änderte der Schnatz seine Richtung, zischte in Richtung der Tore und flog durch den nächsten Ring. Draco bemerkte kaum wie sein Besmo leicht die Lage wechselte, damit er sich nicht das Genick brach, während er ihm folgte. Der Schnatz führte in unter die Tribünen, so schnell, dass er sich an seinen Besen klammerte und hoffte, nicht an einen Stützpfeiler zu knallen. Bei dieser Geschwindigkeit würde das einen gebrochenen Arm oder Schulter bedeuten, wenn er nicht gleich ganz die Kontrolle verlieren würde.

Als sie wieder auf das Feld flogen, musste Draco die Hand vor sein Gesicht halten, um dem Wind zu entgehen und als er dem Schnatz weiter folgte, merkte er, dass er nicht genau sehen musste, um Klatschern oder anderen Spielern auszuweichen. Der Besmo übernahm das, flog ihn knapp an Kollisionen vorbei, während er sich darauf konzentrierte, dem goldenen Blitz zu folgen. Es war nervenaufreibend, aber er konnte dadurch auch engere Wendungen um seine Teamkollegen herum fliegen, ohne dass er sich Sorgen machen musste, sie zu treffen. Das war gut, da der Schnatz plötzlich seinen Gefallen an Loopings fand, die er um die Slytherins flog. Er entkam sogar einem Klatscher, der sein Bestes versuchte, um Dracos ausgestreckte Hand zu brechen.

Er war noch nie so zufrieden, als er nach dem Schnatz griff. Er bremste seinen Besen, holte tief Luft und setzte sich auf, der Schnatz zitterte wie wild und seine kleinen Flügel summten so hart, dass er es im ganzen Arm spüren konnte.

„Gut gemacht", sagte Theo, als er neben ihn flog. „Was für ein Besen ist das?"

„Es ist keiner", meinte Draco. „Es ist ein Besmo. Ich habe ihn in unserem Keller gefunden."

„Er sieht lebendig aus", stellte Theo fest. „Er fliegt sogar wie lebendig. Glaubst du, es ist erlaubt, ihn zu benutzen?"

„Ein regulärer Schnatz wird mich nicht zwingen so zu fliegen", meinte Draco. „Daher glaube ich nicht, dass jemand bemerken wird, dass er mir beim Fliegen hilft. Lass sie denken, dass mein antiker Besen ein Nachteil ist."

„Genau." Nott nickte. „Ok, lass es uns noch mal machen."

Draco zuckte zusammen. „Noch mal? Nach alldem?"

„Natürlich. Du brauchst mehr Übung, nachdem du monatelang auf der faulen Haut gelegen hast."

„Ich habe nicht auf ..."

„Wir trainieren mindestens eine Stunde." Theo überging ihn einfach. „Und Severus meinte, ich darf dich so lange behalten, bis ich sicher bin, dass du bereit bist."

„Das würde er", grummelte Draco. „Wieso hat er mich nicht zum Kapitän gemacht?"

„Weil du zu sehr damit beschäftigt bist, im Krieg zu helfen. Und mit Harry Potter abzuhängen."

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen. „Was meinst du damit? Sei bloß vorsichtig, was du sagst, Theo", warnte er ihn. „Potter war ein unschätzbares Werkzeug für mich. Ich werde das nicht auf Spiel setzten."

„Oh ja, ein tolles Werkzeug", stimmte Theo ihm zu. „Wer hat jahrhundertealte Traditionen gebrochen und dich gerettet? Wer hat dir geholfen und dich beschützt und war mit dir zusammen die letzten Monate? Weißt du, für einen dunklen Zauberer bist du nicht sehr diskret."

„Malfoys sind nicht diskret", sagte Draco, bevor er merkte, dass er seinen Meister wiederholte, „Ich wusste, dass die Leute es bemerken würden. Außer es geht über den üblichen Klatsch hinaus..."

„Üblicher Klatsch?" Theo zuckte zusammen. „Du solltest mehr in den Unterricht gehen. Der Junge-der-lebt freundet sich mit dem ersten bekennenden dunklen Zauberer an und du denkst, der Klatsch wäre normal? Ich habe gehört, dass du ihn verzaubert hast, dass du ihn dunkel machst und dass er dich ins Licht konvertiert. Ich habe sogar gehört, dass du planst, ihm dem Dunklen Lord zu übergeben."

Draco strich sich mit der Hand durch das Haar. „Ich dachte, die Leute würden nur denken, dass wir es miteinander treiben."

„Tut ihr das denn?"

Diese unverblümte Frage überraschte ihn nicht. Theo bewies nur, dass Slytherins manchmal eben so taktlos wie Gryffindors waren. „Nein, tun wir nicht."

„Noch nicht?"

„Theo, ich würde gerne noch bleiben und mit dir wie ein Waschweib tratschen, aber ich habe Training." Er ließ den Schnatz los, setzte ihm nach und ließ Theo zurück.

Dennoch, Theo hatte ins Schwarze getroffen. Er hatte sich lange genug in den Kerkern versteckt. Wie groß die Bedrohung durch einfallende Eltern oder Ministeriumsbeamte auch sein mochte, der nächste Schritt um zu beweisen, dass er keine Bedrohung für die hellen Zauberer darstellte, war sich zu ihnen zu gesellen. Offen dunkel und furchtlos.

Natürlich mit Harry als Puffer zwischen ihm und ihnen.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

**Teil 18**

Als Draco früh am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück kam, war er froh, dass nur ein paar Schüler und Lehrer wach waren, denn das hieß, weniger Leute würden ihn anstarren. Am Slytherintisch wartete eine große graue Eule auf ihn, die eine zusammengerollte Zeitung und eine Karte, versehen mit seinem schwungvoll geschriebenen Namen, in ihren Krallen hatte. Nachdem er ihr eine Kleinigkeit von seinem Frühstück abgegeben hatte, öffnete er die Karte und ignorierte bewusst den Blick, den Severus ihm vom Lehrertisch zuwarf. Er las die elegante goldene Schrift:

Lieber Draco Malfoy,

unser Interview ist so exzellent geworden, dass die Herausgeber entschieden haben, eine Sonderausgabe mit meinem Bericht als Leitartikel zu veröffentlichen. Wir sind außerdem sehr an einem Folgeinterview interessiert, um die Einzelheiten zu besprechen, für die uns leider die Zeit fehlte. Bitte eulen Sie mir so schnell wie möglich, wann Sie Zeit für mich hätten.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Rita Skeeter

P.S. Da Ihr Familienverlies bei Gringotts keine Überweisungen annimmt, schicke ich Ihnen anbei unser übliches Honorar. Weitere Honorare sind natürlich Verhandlungssache.

Er holte tief Luft und entfaltete die Zeitung so schnell, dass sie am Rand einriss. Dann hielt er inne.

Lange starrte er den dünnen, zerbrechlich wirkenden Jungen auf dem Foto an, der zu schnell blinzelte und so aussah, als würde er ohne den Tisch gleich vornüberkippen. Nur ab und zu schaute der Junge den Leser an, als fürchte er sich, geschlagen zu werden. Der Bild-Draco rieb auch ständig an seinen Narben auf der rechten Hand, als hätte er konstant Schmerzen. Kein Wunder, dass Severus gehofft hatte, sie hätten kein Foto von ihm gemacht. Draco fragte sich, ob er wirklich so verloren aussah und bemerkte überrascht, dass er auch gerade in diesem Augenblick seine rechte Hand rieb. Mit einem Murren legte er die Hände in den Schoss.

Dennoch, das Bild ließ ihn weniger wie ein dunkler Zauberer aussehen, sondern eher wie ein verängstigtes Kind. Es verletzte seinen Stolz, dass dieses Bild wahrscheinlich das sein würde, das in die Geschichte einging, aber nun erfüllte es seinen Zweck. So sah keine Bedrohung aus.

Natürlich würde das alles nichts zählen, wenn sie ihn im Bericht als ein niederträchtiges Monster beschrieb. Den Großteil der Nacht hatte er damit verbracht zu grübeln, wie das, was er gesagt hatte, verdreht werden konnte und welche Versprecher und Ungereimtheiten es gab, die sie gegen ihn verwenden konnte.

_Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten_

_In einem bisher einmaligen Moment traf unsere Reporterin Rita Skeeter gestern in Hogwarts mit Draco Malfoy zusammen, um ein historisches Interview zu führen. Zum ersten Mal in unserer Geschichte wurde das Schweigen um die dunklen Zauberer gebrochen. Lesen Sie in dieser Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten das Interview und erfahren Sie mehr über die dunkle Magie und darüber, wie sich die beiden Gesellschaften nebeneinander entwickelt haben. _

Interview mit Draco Malfoy, dunkler Zauberer

Von Rita Skeeter

Gestern traf ich den jungen Malfoy, der offensichtlich müde von den langen Monaten war, in denen er bei jeder Bewegung Feindseligkeiten ausgesetzt war. Er wartete auf mich in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Er zitterte vor Erschöpfung und Angst, denn er erholt sich noch immer von einer Verletzung an seiner rechten Hand, die er bei einem tätlichen Angriff davongetragen hat. Nachdem er das Gerücht,dass er ein dunkler Zauberer sei, bestätigt hatte, begannen wir mit dem Interview, in dem wir wichtige Themen wie die Schwierigkeiten in Hogwarts, seine riskante Flucht vor Du-weißt-schon-wem und selbst über Geschichte vom Standpunkt der dunklen Zauberer aus sprachen.

Während er den Artikel las, überkam ihn ein Gefühl ungläubiger Benommenheit und er las die Absätze schneller und schneller, sicher, dass der Ton sich schließlich gegen ihn wenden würde. Dass Rita schreiben würde, er hätte nichts gesagt, um die dunklen Zauberer zu entlasten. Dass er eine Missgeburt sei, die langsam zur Lichtseite konvertiere, da er viel Zeit mit normalen Zauberern verbrachte. Oder dass der ganze Artikel eine Verschwörung sei, um das Vertrauen der Zaubererwelt zu erlangen.

„... ernsthaft verletzt, nachdem er Du-weißt-schon-wem die Stirn geboten hat, flog Draco Malfoy durch einen Schneesturm nach Hogwarts, wo er nun Dumbledore unterstützt, indem er Zaubertränke für den Krieg braut. Der Krieg, wie die Leser sicherlich wissen, wurde vom Ministerium noch nicht anerkannt ..."

„ ... während er sich vor Du-weißt-schon-wem und vor dem Teil der Gesellschaft versteckt, der ihm Schaden zufügen möchte, hat er eine ungewöhnliche Freundschaft mit einem anderen jungen Zauberer geschlossen, der gleichfalls Feindseligkeiten und bösartigen Tratsch erleiden musste. Nämlich mit keinem anderen als Harry Potter ..."

„... lauerten ihnen mehrere Schüler in den Kerkern von Hogwarts auf und Potter und Malfoy verteidigten sich gegenseitig, als die Flüche nur so um sie flogen. Zwar gibt es Gerüchte, dass Malfoy dunkle Flüche an arglosen Kinder angewendet hätte, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass dies in Notwehr geschah ..."

„... eine Ironie des Schicksals ist jedoch, wie mir Malfoy erzählte, dass während wir „hellen" Zauberer vor dunklen Zauberer Angst haben, diese sich vor uns zu Tode fürchten ..."

„... Natürlich kennt jeder die Geschichte der verrückten Wendolyn, aber die dunkle Geschichte stellt sie in einem viel düstereren Licht dar und klagt sie an, dass sie sich nicht wegen des Gefühls der Flammen auf ihrer Haut mehrfach verhaften ließ, sondern um den Muggelbehörden Verstecke von dunklen Zauberern zu verraten, in der Hoffnung, dass diese ohne ihre Zauberstäbe gefangen genommen und verbrannt oder gehängt werden würden ..."

Der Artikel endete nach einigen Seiten. Der Rest der Sonderausgabe beinhaltete einen Test über Geschichtswissen und Füllmaterial über Camelot und Morgana, aber Draco fühlte einen Adrenalinstoß, als er die Bemerkung entdeckte, wie viel in Frage gestellt worden war und neu überdacht und studiert werden sollte. Das vollständige und unzensierte Interview fand er am Ende der Ausgabe „zu Archivierungszwecken", wie eine Anmerkung des Herausgebers verriet. Als er es las, seufzte er erleichtert auf, dass keiner seiner Versprecher den Weg in den Text gefunden hatte.

Rita Skeeter verließ sich zu sehr auf ihre besondere Feder, dachte er sich. Ohne sie bekam sie verräterische Versprecher nicht mit. Welch ein Glück für ihn und er lachte fast, dass er zur Abwechslung auch einmal Glück hatte.

Er blickte zum Lehrertisch, um die Reaktion seines Meisters einschätzen zu können. Er ließ die Zeitung fast fallen. Severus saß ruhig mit einer Ausgabe in der Hand und starrte sie an, wie Draco es noch nie gesehen hatte. Jeder andere hätte keinen Unterschied bemerkt, aber die subtil weit geöffneten Augen und der feste Griff zeigten Draco, dass Snape wirklich überrascht war. Mehr als überrascht. Beeindruckt. Aber dann fragte McGonagall ihn etwas und seine übliche Geringschätzung kehrte wieder zurück.

Draco schob das Frühstück von sich, das er kaum angerührt hatte, da er zu aufgeregt war, um zu essen. Er rollte die Zeitung zusammen und verließ die Halle, wobei er die anderen Schüler mied, die in die Halle strömten. Viele zu viele von ihnen hatten ein Abonnement des Tagespropheten und er wusste, dass das Interview bald das Gesprächsthema Nummer 1 sein würde. Er ging jedoch nicht zurück in die Kerker. Außer Sichtweite der Großen Halle hielt er an, lehnte sich an die Wand und öffnete die Zeitung. Als er Ritas Artikel nochmals las, konnte er sein Lachen nicht zurückhalten.

Erfolg. Nach dem Hinterhalt im Kerker, dem Drachenangriff, dem Schneesturm, dem Verlust seiner Familie und der Verwandlung in seine Halbblutform hatte er sich gefühlt, als würde er auf der Stelle treten. Nun kam es ihm so vor, als hätte er einen Schritt nach vorne gemacht. Natürlich musste man noch abwarten, ob die Eltern ihre Kinder in Scharen aus der Schule nehmen würden, aber wenn sie das taten, lag es nicht daran, dass er es nicht versucht hätte.

„Ah, Mr. Malfoy, hier sind Sie!"

Draco drehte sich um und sah, wie Dumbledore mit einer Zeitung unter dem Arm auf ihn zusteuerte.

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben die heutige Ausgabe des Propheten schon gelesen?" Dumbledore lächelte, als er vor ihm stehen blieb. „Ich kann Sie dazu nur beglückwünschen!"

„Danke, Sir." Draco wusste, dass der Schulleiter ihn nie aufsuchte, wenn er nicht etwas von ihm wollte, also versuchte er seine Stimme so neutral wie möglich zu halten. Er stellte fest, dass er seine Heiterkeit nicht ganz unterdrücken konnte und er kämpfte gegen das Lachen, das ihm im Hals steckte. Aber ein Gedanke an die Reaktion seines Vaters auf den Verrat seines Sohnes reichte aus und sein Lächeln verschwand. „Ich hoffe nur, dass es funktioniert hat."

„In der Tat hat es das. Ich habe schon mehrere Eulen von Eltern erhalten, die Ihnen eine Chance geben möchten, natürlich unter der Voraussetzung, dass ich ständig ein Auge auf Sie habe. Ich fürchte, ich muss Sie davor warnen, die Große Halle in der nächsten Zeit aufzusuchen, denn kurz nachdem Sie gegangen sind, trafen einige Heuler für Sie ein. Dennoch, es ist ein Fortschritt."

„Stimmt. Sie schlagen nicht die Türen ein", meinte Draco trocken. „Noch nicht."

„Hoffentlich nie", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich bin auch sehr beeindruckt davon, wie Sie es geschafft haben, Rita davon zu überzeugen, sich gegen das Ministerium zu stellen und den Krieg beim Namen zu nennen. Ich bezweifle, dass Sie dadurch viele Freunde im Ministerium gewinnen werden."

„Um so besser, wenn es Fudge und Scrimgeour zittern lässt." Draco neigte etwas seinen Kopf, als er bemerkte, was Dumbledore mit sich trug. Es sah wie eine Klassenliste aus. „Ähm. Wollten Sie etwas bestimmtes von mir?"

Er brach ab, als er Schritte hörte und war erleichtert, als Severus neben ihm auftauchte kam. Wenn Draco nervös in der Gegenwart des Direktors war, dann war Snape zweifelsohne noch nervöser. Draco hatte gerade Jahrhunderte altes Schweigen gebrochen. Mit einem bohrenden Dumbledore, wer konnte da schon wissen, was ein unbesonnener Malfoy dann machen würde?

„Ah ja, das habe ich beinahe vergessen", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Professor Snape hat erwähnt, dass Sie wieder in den Unterricht gehen und ein paar Professoren wollten wissen, ob Sie den anderen Schülern ein paar dunkle Flüche zeigen würden, denen sie im Kampf vielleicht begegnen könnten."

Draco riss die Augen auf. Allen zu erzählen, dass er dunkel war, war eine Sache, aber dunkle Flüche zu zeigen? Vor den Kindern? Severus antwortete schneller als er.

„Direktor", begann Snape. „Er hat gerade der ganzen Welt erzählt, er sei keine Bedrohung. Denken Sie nicht, dass das den Bogen überspannen würde?"

„Nicht wenn es auf Geheiß der Professoren ist", antwortet Dumbledore. „Und wir benötigen dringend eine echte Vorführung. Wie Sie mir ja ständig versichern, können wir uns nicht darauf verlassen, dass der Feind nur die Unverzeihlichen verwendet. Tatsächlich würde dies, wenn Sie diese Aufgabe annehmen, wäre es ein weiterer Beweis, dass Sie nicht gefährlich für die Schule, sondern sogar ein wichtiger Verbündeter in diesem Krieg sind."

Eher ein wichtiges Werkzeug, dachte Draco. „Kann sein ... aber ich behalte mir das Recht vor, ohne Angaben von Gründen aufzuhören. Das sind keine Taschenspielertricks."

„Zeig auch keine Nekormantie", riet ihm Snape und hielt dann inne. „Außer natürlich Potter meldet sich freiwillig."

Draco warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, antwortete aber nicht. „Ich habe aber eine Bedingung. Ich will nicht, dass einer der anderen Slytherins gefragt wird, dunkle Magie zu zeigen."

„Das ist verständlich", stimmte Dumbledore zu. „Wir wollen sie nicht noch größerem Misstrauen aussetzen. Und da wir schon beim Thema sind, da die Slytherins ihren eigenen Unterricht besuchen werden, wollte ich Sie fragen, ob Sie sich vielleicht besser fühlen würden, wenn Sie jemand begleitet. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry sich bereit erklären würde, außer natürlich Sie würden jemand anderen vorziehen."

„Ich denke, ein anderer Slytherin wäre die beste Lösung", schlug Snape vor.

„Potter ist okay", sagte Draco und wagte es nicht, Severus in die Augen zu sehen. „Erwarten Sie Ärger?"

„Nein, aber andererseits habe ich auch nicht erwartet, dass ein Drachenpaar durch meine Schule galoppiert. Als Sie angekommen sind, habe ich ein paar Schüler, denen ich trauen konnte, in Ihren Unterricht geschickt. Das wird jetzt aber nicht funktionieren, da Sie mehrere Klassen besuchen werden, aber Sie beide haben bereits bewiesen, dass Sie zusammen eindrucksvoll sind." Dumbledore reichte ihm die Liste. „Die Professoren erwarten Sie. Wenn Sie Probleme bekommen, zögern Sie bitte nicht, auf mich zuzukommen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte Dumbledore sich um und ging davon. Draco studierte die Liste äußerst intensiv, nur um seinen Meister nicht ansehen zu müssen. Ein Teil Okklumentik bestand darin, Augenkontakt mit dem anderen Zauberer zu meiden. Und die Liste war interessant. Ein paar Lehrer wollten sehen, wie ein Glamour-Zauber funktionierte, andere waren an der Sprache der dunklen Magie interessiert. Die meisten wollten dunkle Flüche vorgeführt bekommen.

„Ich werde wohl ein paar mehr Eicheln sammeln müssen", überlegte er.

„Draco, schau mich an."

Draco zuckte zusammen, konnte aber nicht anders als gehorchen und hob den Kopf, um seinem Meister in die Augen zu sehen. Als er jedoch das bekannte Prickeln von Snapes Legilimentik spürte, wehrte er sich instinktiv und wendete nun genau die Technik an, die ihn sein Meister gelehrt hatte.

„Als ich dir Okklumentik beigebracht habe", sagte Snape leise, „war es nicht, damit du sie gegen mich einsetzt."

„Tut mir leid", sagte Draco und senkte seine Augen. „Aber es gibt einige Dinge, über die ich nicht sprechen möchte."

„Oh? Und diese Dinge beinhalten Potter?", unterbrach ihn Snape, bevor er mehr sagen konnte. „Du brauchst es gar nicht abstreiten. Ihr Malfoys wisst einfach nicht, was Diskretion ist. Deine Vernarrtheit kann jeder sehen, wenn er dich kennt."

„Ich bin nicht vernarrt ..."

„Es ist mir egal, was du dir selbst einredest", meinte Snape. „Aber wage es ja nicht mich anzulügen. Und denk ja nicht, nur weil du deine Enthüllung bis jetzt überlebt hast, dass du außer Gefahr bist. Sie mögen dich dulden, während du denkst sicher zu sein, aber wenn du mehr von ihrem Retter willst als Freundschaft, dann wirst du schnell herausfinden, wo ihre Toleranz endet!"

Als Draco nicht antwortete, baute sich Snape drohend vor ihm auf. „Und vergiss nicht: Du bist dunkel. Er nicht. Auch wenn so ein Bund erlaubt wäre, denkst du etwa, dass Potter es lange so nahe an der Dunkelheit aushalten würde? Er ist genau wie sein Vater und der ganze Rest. Der Grund, dass du Skeeter nichts über Nekromantie und unsere Blutopfer erzählt hast ist, dass sie uns hassen und sich das nie ändern wird."

Snape wandte sich zum Gehen, hielt aber noch mal inne und blickte über die Schulter. „Im Augenblick denkst du nur daran, den Krieg zu gewinnen. Aber du solltest beginnen nachzudenken, wie es nach dem Krieg weitergehen wird. Jetzt brauchen sie uns. Was denkst du, werden sie machen, wenn der Dunkle Lord tot ist?"

Als Snapes Schritte in der Schule verhallten, lehnte sich Draco an die Wand. Ja, was dann? Wenn Voldemort den Krieg gewann, würde das ihrer aller Tod bedeuten. Aber wenn Voldemort starb und alle seine Todesser in Askaban saßen und alle ihre Hoffnungen wahr geworden waren, was dann? Welchen Nutzen hielt die Welt für einen dunklen Zauberer bereit? Ein Novum? Ein akzeptiertes Mitglied der Gesellschaft? Einen gefährlichen Bastard, der niedergestreckt werden musste, jetzt, da der Feind tot war?

Natürlich würde Harry zwischen ihm und der Welt stehen, so sicher wie er nun zwischen ihm und den Schülern stand. Draco runzelte die Stirn. Aber was, wenn sich alle von Potter abwendeten, sogar seine Freunde? Und würden die dunklen Zauberer Potter als seinen Freund akzeptieren? Was war mit ihm selbst? Es lief ihm kalt den Rücken herunter, bei dem Gedanken, von seiner eigenen Art ausgestoßen zu werden, aber nach allem, was er getan hatte, wusste er, dass es durchaus möglich war.

Er zog seine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht und ging zurück in den Hauptflur, wo er die Zeitung in den nächsten Mülleimer warf. Dann ging er auf die Tür zu. Harry hatte alle Eicheln in einer ihrer Stunden verbraucht und natürlich hatte auch das Schlammblut weiterhin geübt, egal was ihr Blutsverräter-Freund dazu zu sagen hatte. Wenn sie nicht wollten, dass er die Schüler verhexte, brauchte er Ziele.

Leichter Schneefall begrüßte ihn, als er nach draußen trat und in Richtung Waldrand ging. Nur wenige Schüler schlenderten über die Ländereien. Es war klirrend kalt, da nun der wirkliche Winter sich seinen Weg in die Natur bahnte. Er zitterte und zog seinen Umhang enger um sich, während er den Boden absuchte. Als er sich jedoch bückte, um die erste Eichel aufzusammeln, schloss er seine Augen und verfluchte sich selbst. Er hatte kein Glas mitgebracht.

Hinter ihm knirschte der Schnee und er drehte sich um. Er war nicht überrascht, als er sah, dass Harry auf ihn zukam. Harry hielt bei ihm an und lächelte.

„Ich habe gesehen wie du raus bist", sagte er. „Sammelst du Eicheln?"

„Mmmmmh. Dumbledore will, dass ich den Klassen ein bisschen etwas vorführe."

„Ja, Dumbledore hat's mir heute morgen erzählt. Er sagt, dass ich dich begleiten soll, falls jemand etwas versucht."

„Mein Held!", sagte Draco trocken. „Ich schätze, du kannst damit anfangen mich wieder hinein zu begleiten. Ich habe vergessen, ein Glas mitzubringen und ich werde sie bestimmt nicht in meinem Umhang tragen."

„Na ja, ich habe eine kleine Tasche, die du nehmen kannst", sagte Harry und griff in seine Muggel-Jeans. „Ich hatte meine Karten da drin, aber sie sind alle explodiert."

Draco nahm und öffnete sie. „Ich denke, das funktioniert."

Nach einem schnellen Vergrößerungszauber bückte er sich wieder und sammelte die Eicheln ein. Harry kniete sich neben ihn hin und half, wodurch sie die Tasche schnell voll hatten. Draco band sie zu und steckte sie in eine seiner Umhangtaschen, aber machte keine Anstalten zurück ins Schloss zu gehen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry.

„Nur etwas nervös." Draco strich eine Strähne aus seinem Gesicht und erschrak etwas, als Harry ihm die Kapuze zurückschob.

„Du hast dein Haar wachsen lassen", sagte er leise. „Dadurch erinnerst du ein bisschen an deinen Vater."

„Ich hatte noch keine Möglichkeit, sie ordentlich frisieren zu lassen", meinte Draco und senkte den Blick. „Das nervt wirklich."

„Ich glaube, ich mag es." Harry beugte sich etwas vor, nahm Dracos Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste ihn. Als er auf keinen Widerstand stieß, umarmte er ihn und zog ihn dicht an sich.

Zur Hölle mit Severus und seiner paranoiden Vorsicht, dachte Draco. Über die Konsequenzen würde er sich später den Kopf zerbrechen. Jetzt hatte er ja den Jungen-der-lebt.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich gegen einen Baum gestoßen und Harrys Hände auf seinen Schultern hielten ihn ruhig, bevor sie ihm den Umhang von den Schultern strichen. Etwas unbeholfen fummelte Harry an den zwei Spangen, die Dracos Kragen schlossen, konnte sie aber schließlich öffnen und zog seine Robe etwas auf.

„Wieso hast du immer so enge Sachen an?", flüsterte Harry, als er sich seinen Weg über Dracos Hals küsste. „Früher hattest du die nie an."

„Severus hat sie für mich gekauft", erklärte Draco. Er lehnte seinen Kopf an den Baum, starrte in den Himmel und ließ Harry tun was er wollte. Die Schneeflocken sahen durch die kahlen Zweige wie Sternschnuppen aus.

„Sie stehen dir", murmelte Harry während er zwei weitere Spangen löste und so schließlich Dracos Robe ganz öffnen konnte. „Figurbetont."

„Wenn ich das Severus erzähle, wird er mir nur noch weite Roben kaufen." Und wahrscheinlich mein Gedächtnis löschen, dachte Draco.

„Sag es ihm", meinte Harry. „Weite Roben kann man leichter ausziehen."

Draco zitterte, als die kalte Luft über seine nackte Haut strich. Harrys Hände und Lippen fühlten sich dagegen an wie Feuer.

„Du bist fast so weiß wie Schnee", stellte Harry fest. „Kommt das, weil du eine Halbwyvern bist?"

Draco lachte fast. Sogar jetzt konnte Harry seine Fragerei nicht lassen. „Ich weiß nicht. Habe nie gefragt." Er zog scharf die Luft ein, als sich Harrys Finger in seiner Boxershorts verfingen und griff instinktiv nach seiner Hand, um ihn aufzuhalten.

Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, klingelte es zur nächsten Stunde. Draco, der nicht wusste, ob er froh oder enttäuscht sein sollte, schloss seine Robe schnell und legte sich seinen Umhang wieder um die Schultern. Er klopfte auf seine Tasche, um sich zu vergewissern, dass die Eicheln noch da waren und holte dann tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen, bevor er sich aufrichtete.

„Komm", sagte er etwas zittrig. „Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen."

„Draco, bist du okay?" Harry legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, bevor er davongehen konnte.

„A... Alles in Ordnung."

„Eben nicht. Ich wollte nicht ... Ich meine, wenn du nicht gewollt …"

„Das ist es nicht", unterbrach Draco ihn. Er atmete ein und aus, bevor er sich zu Harry drehte. „Glaub mir, das ist es nicht. Obwohl ich denke, dass wir es das nächste Mal lieber an einem wärmeren Ort tun."

Harry sah nicht wirklich beruhigt aus. Draco seufzte. „Ich erkläre es auf dem Weg."

Während sie über die Ländereien gingen, überlegte Draco, wie er es Harry am besten erklären sollte. Theo kam ihm in den Sinn und er beschloss, nicht um den heißen Brei herumzureden.

„Hast du schon mit jemandem geschlafen?"

Zu seiner Erleichterung wurde Harry etwas rot. Sein Löwe war einfach nur begierig und kein Sexbesessener.

„Ein paar Mal und du?"

„Noch nie."

Harrys Augen wurden groß. „Noch nie? Aber ..."

„Aber was?"

„Ich habe gehört, dass du hemmungslos bist. Dass du Mädchen aus jedem Haus hattest."

„Also, das ist dann wirklich nicht wahr", meinte Draco mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Ich stand nie auf Mädchen."

„Aber wieso sagen sie es dann?"

„Wunschdenken vielleicht", sagte Draco. „Vielleicht hoffen sie, dass ein Ruf mit allen zu schlafen, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist, mich dazu bringt, es wirklich zu machen. Oder es könnte jemand sein, der ein Haar von mir hat und die Mädchen verführt, indem er Vielsafttrank verwendet. Da aber bisher noch kein schwangeres Mädchen eine Hochzeit oder Alimente für mein uneheliches Kind verlangt hat, bezweifle ich das."

„Also hast du noch nie mit jemandem geschlafen?"

„Harry, hat das Schlamm... Granger nie über dunkle Familien gesprochen, während sie uns studiert hat?"

„Gut gerettet", sagte Harry langsam. Draco zuckte zusammen und blickte weg, aber Harry ignorierte diesen Versprecher. „Um deine Frage zu beantworten: Nein. Sie hat sich beschwert, dass sie nicht viel an Informationen finden konnte."

„Ravenclaws können verdammt nerven, wenn es um Bibliotheken geht", meinte Draco. „Harry, dunkle Familien sind ... also, das habe ich dir schon erzählt. Loyalität gegenüber der Familie, Loyalität gegenüber Morgana und Mordred, da wir sie als Familie betrachten."

„Du hast gesagt, dass die Loyalität über allem steht." Harry nickte.

„Und sie darf nicht auf die leichte Schulter genommen werden. Es ist fast unmöglich unsere Freundschaft zu zerstören und ..." Er hielt inne und blickte Harry in die Augen. „Unsere Partnerschaften halten für immer. Vor der Hochzeit mit jemandem zu schlafen ist ... Na ja, man runzelt mindestens die Stirn darüber."

„Also haben dunkle Zauberer keinen Sex, bevor sie heiraten?", fragte Harry.

„Zumindest nicht mir anderen Zauberern. Verstehst du jetzt, warum die nächtlichen Ritte so wichtig für uns sind?", fragte Draco mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Früher war es nicht so streng. Es war in Ordnung, nachts in das nächste Dorf zu fliegen und sich mit Muggeln zu vergnügen, solange wir an der Macht waren, aber als sie begannen sich gegen uns zu wenden, als deine Art sie gegen uns aufbrachte, konnten wir dem nicht mehr so oft nachgehen."

„Also" Harry stieß die Luft aus und rieb seinen Nacken. „H-Heirat."

Draco lachte laut. „Entspann dich, Potter. Ich leg' keine Kette um deinen Hals. Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, warum ich mich etwas verkrampft habe. Eigentlich sollte ich das nicht machen bevor ich nicht verheiratet bin."

„Oh, okay." Harry blickte ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an. „Wenn Loyalität so wichtig ist, wie scheiden sich dann dunkle Zauberer?"

„Wir scheiden uns nicht, Harry. Wir verwitwen."

Als Harrys die Augen aufriss, bemerkte Draco wie das klang. „Nein, doch nicht so. Das klang jetzt falsch. Also, wenigstens normalerweise nicht. Ich meinte, dass wir nicht sehr lange leben. Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie gehört, dass jemand zum zweiten Mal geheiratet hat."

Mittlerweile waren sie im Schloss angekommen und die Gänge hatten sich geleert. Draco zog Dumbledores Liste heraus und prüfte, in welche Klasse er zuerst gehen sollte. „Siebte Klasse Zauberkunst bei McGonagall."

„Echt?", fragte Harry und schaute über seine Schulter. „Das ist meine Klasse. Was will sie von dir?"

„Ich soll euch zeigen, wie ein Glamourzauber funktioniert."

Während sie durch die Schule und die Treppen nach oben gingen, suchte Draco immer mehr Harrys Nähe. Jedes Mal, wenn sie an einem Klassenzimmer vorbeigingen, drehten sich alle Köpfe zu ihnen um. Nachdem sie an ein paar Zimmern vorbeigegangen waren, zog er seine Kapuze so tief, dass er sie nicht sah. Er blieb wachsam, aber als er plötzlich laute Stimmen hörte, stolperte er erschrocken in Harry.

Sie waren in der Nähe des Turmes, stellte Draco fest, weil er sah, wie Eltern sich schützend vor einem Erstklässler mit Gepäck aufgebaut hatten und Dumbledore zur Rechenschaft zogen, da er wissentlich einen dunklen Zauberer unter die Kinder geschleust hatte. Der Schulleiter nahm die Tiraden gelassen hin, aber der Hass und die Wut in ihren Augen ließ Dracos Herz schneller schlagen. Sie klangen so vertraut, als ob er in einem seiner Träume wäre und er blieb mitten im Korridor stehen, unfähig weiterzugehen. Aber er musste auch nicht, Harrys Arm schlang sich um ihn hielt ihn nahe, als er Draco an den Eltern vorbei und aus dem Gang manövrierte.

„Wer war das?", fragte der Vater. „Sie erlauben den Kindern außerhalb des Unterrichts herumzuwandern, während ein gefährlicher dunkler Zauberer in Ihren Kerkern lauert?"

„Ach, nein", meinte Dumbledore, dessen Stimme leiser wurde, als sie davoneilten. „Dieses Kind war der gefährliche dunkle Zauberer ..."

Draco hörte den Rest nicht, obwohl er neugierig war, was Dumbledore noch sagen würde.

„Alles okay bei dir?", fragte Harry.

Draco nickte und richtete sich auf. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht ..."

„Muss es nicht", sagte Harry und Draco sah, wie er seine Zauberstab wegsteckte. „Dafür bin ich da."

Kurz bevor es klingelte, erreichten sie McGonagalls Unterricht ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Als sie an der Tür standen, wurde Harry von allen, sogar der Lehrerin, genau gemustert, als erwarteten sie irgendein Zeichen oder Tattoo oder irgendein anderes Anzeichen, dass er unter Dracos Kontrolle stand. Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, winkte sie in den Raum und wendete sich dann der Klasse zu.

„Wir haben über Glamourzauber gesprochen und wie diese gelöst werden können", erklärte sie den Gryffindors und Ravenclaws. „Aber bisher nur in der Theorie ohne praktisches Beispiel. Wie Sie von Ihren Verteidigungsstunden wissen, besonders aus denen aus dem fünften Jahr, ist theoretisches Wissen kein Ersatz für praktische Erfahrung. Daher hat sich Mister Malfoy freundlicherweise bereit erklärt, uns einen Glamourzauber vorzuführen. Mister Malfoy, wenn Sie irgendetwas für ihren Zauber benötigen ..."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Glamourzauber sind relativ einfach, aber falls Sie nicht gerade einen Spiegel haben, benötige ich einen Freiwilligen."

Sie versteifte sich, widersprach aber nicht. „Wenn jemand so freundlich wäre nach vorne zu kommen?", fragte sie die Klasse.

Einen Moment lang bewegte sich niemand, da sie zu geschockt waren, dass sie aufgefordert wurden, bei den dunklen Künsten mitzumachen. Draco lachte fast über ihre großen Augen, als sie sich gegenseitig anschauten und dann zu McGonagall, voller Angst, sie könnte sie aufrufen. Und dann schoss eine Hand in die Höhe.

„Hermine", zischte Ron.

„Sei still", zischte sie zurück. So wie es klang, stritten sie sich, seit Ron über die Stunden herausgefunden hatte. „Ich will das von Nahem sehen."

„Aber es ist dunkle Magie", sagte er verzweifelt, als sie aufstand und nach vorne ging. „Hermine, nicht! Das ist Malfoy, verdammt!"

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Weasley, selbst wenn ich böse wäre, glaubst du etwa, ich würde etwas vor euch allen versuchen? Ich bin dunkel, nicht selbstmordgefährdet."

„Oder mutig genug", kam es von irgendwo hinten.

Da er nicht in Stimmung war, die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen Mut und Dummheit aufzuzählen, zog Draco zwei Stühle heran und stellte sie so auf, dass sie sich gegenüber standen und die Klasse sie von der Seite sehen konnte. „Setz dich", sagte er. „Das macht man am besten im Sitzen."

„Dauert es lange?", fragte sie, während sie Platz nahm.

„Nein, aber eine ruhige Hand macht die Illusion wirklicher." Er starte ihr Gesicht an und überlegte, wie er sie verändern würde. Sie vielleicht hässlich machen? Nein, Harry stand direkt hinter ihm und schaute zu. Er seufzte und hob den Zauberstab.

„Werde ich sehr verändert aussehen?", fragte sie.

„Die besten Lügen sind subtile Veränderungen der Wahrheit", antwortete er. „Nun halt still."

Er flüsterte „Gramaire" und führte seinen Zauberstab über ihr Gesicht, wobei er ein sanftes Leuchten hinterließ, das langsam in ihre Haut verblasste. Dann mit einem leichten Heben des Zauberstabs erhöhte er ihre Wangenknochen, machte ihre Augen etwas größer und färbte sie blau. Dann verlängerte und glättete er ihr Haar. Ein Zittern in seiner rechten Hand machte ihre Nase aus Versehen etwas hakenförmig, aber ein weiterer Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab und sie war wieder in Ordnung. Nach einem letzten Wuschen, mit dem er ihrer Haut eine andere Tönung gab, seufzte er und lehnte sich zurück.

„Fertig."

Unter dem Murmeln ihrer Klassenkammeraden stand Hermine auf und nahm den Taschenspiegel, den ihr Lavender anbot. Sie zog scharf die Luft ein und betastete ihr Gesicht.

„Tut es weh?", wollte Parvati wissen.

„Ich fühle es nicht einmal", antwortete Hermine. Dann drehte sie sich zu Draco. „Kann ein Glamourzauber mich wie jemand anders aussehen lassen?"

„Wenn du das so meinst wie bei Vielsafttrank, dann nein", antwortete er. „Dunkle Zauberer brauen Tränke genauso gut wie ihr. Maskenzauber sind nicht dafür geeignet, sich wie jemand anderes aussehen zu lassen. Sie machen nur, dass du nicht als du selbst erkannt werden kannst."

„Also wie eine Maske", sagte Hermine.

Er nickte. „Glamourzauber können deinen ganzen Körper abdecken. Dich größer oder kleiner wirken lassen. Es hängt davon ab, wie viel Magie du verwenden möchtest. Manche Hexen wenden ihn so oft an, dass sie vergessen haben, wie sie wirklich aussehen."

Am anderen Ende des Klassenraumes sah McGonagall nicht sehr glücklich aus, während sie zusah, wie dunkle Zauber an einer ihrer Schülerinnen angewandt wurden. „Ich habe gehört, man kann von ihnen abhängig werden, wenn man sie zu oft verwendet", sagte sie. „Und dass manche Hexe alles verloren hat, um den Zauber aufrecht zu halten."

„Nur weil sie der Eitelkeit verfallen." Draco nickte in Richtung Hermine. „So ein Maskenzauber kann um die hunderten Galleonen kosten und hält eine Woche lang."

Hermines Augen wurden weit vor Angst. „Ich muss aber nicht eine Woche warten, oder?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Es ist nur eine Illusion, die gleich verschwindet."

„Wieso kostete es hundert Galleonen", fragte Seamus. „Du hast doch nur ein paar Minuten benötigt."

„Dunkle Magie benötigt sehr viel Energie", erklärte Draco. „Und normalerweise hat der Käufer sehr genaue Vorstellungen. Es kann eine Weile dauern, bis der Zauber dem Kundenwunsch entspricht."

Hermine zögerte einen Moment und betrachtete die Klasse, bevor sie vorsichtig ihre Gedanken äußerte. „Dunkle Magie benötigt mehr Kraft, weil es die Natur selbst ändert, richtig?"

Draco sah sie scharf an. Das hatte er ihr vor einigen Wochen erzählt. Sie würde keine seiner Stunden so einfach vergessen. „Ja. Wie wenn sich Menschen in Werwölfe verwandeln. Warum?"

„Wenn der Glamourzauber nur eine Illusion ist, wieso benötigt man dann so viel Energie?"

Zerknirscht musste er zugeben, dass das eine gute Frage war, aber er sagte es nicht. „Weil ich etwas an deiner Natur verändert habe. Ich habe nicht dein Gesicht verändert, sondern wie es aussieht. Ich habe die Art, wie Luft und Licht es wirken lassen, verändert."

„Oh", sagte sie, da sie plötzlich verstand. „Wie wenn das Wasser Licht bricht."

„Genau. Bereit?"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten sprach er einen Deletrius-Zauber, Die Illusion verschwand von Hermines Gesicht wie Rauch.

„Siehst du. Kein besonderer Gegenzauber. Man kann ihn ganz einfach loswerden."

Einen kurzen Moment lang herrschte Stille und Draco wollte die Klasse schon sich selbst überlassen. Er hatte nicht besonders gut geschlafen und musste noch mehr Zauber vorführen.

„Ich kapier's nicht", sagte Seamus plötzlich. „Wieso überhaupt einen Glamourzauber verwenden, wenn er so leicht gelöst werden kann?"

Draco blinzelte. War das nicht logisch? „Ihr habt doch bestimmt einige Beispiele gehört, wann diese Zauber verwendet wurden?" Er sah zu McGonagall und sie bestätigte mit einem Kopfnicken.

„Wir haben die neusten Vorfälle betrachtet", sagte sie. „Als sich zwei bekannte Todesser ins Ministerium geschlichen und mehrere Beamte ermordet haben."

„Aber sie wurden gefangen genommen", warf Seamus ein. „Also warum sollte man einen Maskenzauber verwenden, wenn man auch einen Vielsafttrank verwenden kann?"

„Wie hießen sie?", fragte Draco leise.

Keiner antwortete.

„Das ist schon einige Wochen her", meinte McGonagall. „Ich fürchte ich kann mich nicht erinnern."

„Einen Moment." Hermine ging zu ihrem Platz und zog ein Muggel-Notizbuch aus ihrer Tasche, das sie durchblätterte und dann irgendwo in der Mitte aufschlug. „Ich habe es mir aufgeschrieben. Es waren Helia Sarracenia und Betula Carriway."

Er erkannte die Namen von den Geschäften seiner Mutter mit Voldemort. Sie beschrieb ihre Zaubertränke sehr sorgfältig, so dass diese nicht durcheinander gerieten, aus Angst vor dem, was der Dunkle Lord tun würde, wenn sie jemanden den falschen Trank geben würde. Draco lehnte sich an McGonagalls Pult und starrte auf den Boden.

„Vielsafttrank ist gut, wenn man jemand anderes sein will", begann er. „Aber Glamourzauber sind nicht dafür gedacht. Sie sollen dein wahres Aussehen wie eine Maske verstecken, um unerkannt in Menschenmengen zu bleiben. In einem Duell ist er nutzlos, aber wenn man sie richtig einsetzt, dann kommt es erst gar nicht zu einem Duell."

„Weil man dann so nahe an seinem Ziel ist", schloss Harry, der sich zum ersten Mal äußerte. „dass man seinen Zauberstab erst gar nicht ziehen muss."

Draco nickte. „Diese Hexen waren neu zur Dunkelheit konvertiert, vollkommen unerfahren. Und dennoch konnten sie mit gut ausgeführten Glamourzauber ins Ministerium eindringen und ein paar Beamte töten. Ich kann versichern, dass ein geübter Zauberer einen Glamourzauber noch effektiver anwenden kann."

Als nach einigen Augenblicken klar wurde, dass die Klasse ihre Fragen lieber an McGonagall richten würde, verließ Draco mit Harry an seiner Seite den Raum. In den restlichen Klassen, die sie besuchten, war es noch unangenehmer, da er einige Flüche auf die Ziele schoss, die er jeweils vorne im Raum erschaffen hatte. Sogar Harry, der sie schon gesehen und selbst geübt hatte, schauderte es jedes Mal, wenn er sah, wie ein menschenförmiges Ziel in Flammen aufging, nachdem der Teil, der das Herz darstellte, explodiert war.

In der letzten Klasse zeigte er den Risana auf mehreren Rowan-Sträuchern und Mandraken von Professor Sprout, so dass diese in wenigen Sekunden von Setzlingen zu ausgewachsenen Pflanzen wurden. Als die Schlussglocke läutete, war Draco völlig außer Atem und fragte sich, ob sie nur gewollt hatte, dass ihre Pflanzen schneller wuchsen. Während die Schüler aus der Klasse eilten, da es ihnen nicht wohl in der Nähe eines dunklen Zauberers war, lehnte sich Draco an einen Blumenkübel, der so groß war wie er, um wieder zu Atem zu gelangen.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Harry.

„So viele Zauber an einem Tag habe ich noch nie ausgeführt", sagte Draco. Er bewegte sich nicht, als Harry eine Hand auf seine Stirn legte.

„Du glühst ja", sagte Harry. „Sollen wir zu Pomfrey gehen?"

Sich ihrer Gnade ausliefern? Draco schnaubte. „Nein, das wird schon wieder. Hilf mir nach Slytherin. Ich brauche eine Dusche."

Da die Gewächshäuser etwas vom Schloss entfernt lagen, gingen sie durch den Dauerschneefall und folgten dem Pfad, den die Schüler vor ihnen schon fertig getrampelt hatten. Die harte Winterluft zerrte wie wild an Dracos Haaren, also setzte er seine Kapuze auf und zog seinen Umhang enger.

„Wenn es zuviel wird", meinte Harry entschuldigend, als wäre es irgendwie seine Schuld, „dann kannst du ja fragen, ob du nur ein paar Klassen am Tag besuchen kannst."

„Nein." Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde Theo dazu bringen, dass ich das Quidditchtraining heute ausfallen lassen kann, damit ich schlafen kann. Morgen geht es mir dann wieder besser."

Harry sah nicht überzeugt aus. „Du siehst seit Monaten erschöpft aus. Ich denke nicht, dass eine Nacht reicht, um das alles wieder gut zu machen."

Kurz erinnerte er sich an sein Foto im Propheten. „Sehe ich wirklich so schlimm aus?", fragte Draco.

„Du siehst aus, als würdest du jeden Moment umkippen", meinte Harry.

Draco seufzte. So fühlte er sich auch. „Ich dachte, es sei einfacher, wenn die Slytherins da sind", flüsterte er. „Aber es wurde schlimmer. Gott, wenn ich das gewusst hätte, als ich das Herrenhaus angezündet habe, wäre ich nach Frankreich geflogen."

„Es mag hart sein", sagte Harry. „Aber du hast viel Gutes getan. Du hilfst, Voldemort zu zerstören. Du schlägst eine Brücke zwischen Hell und Dunkel. Und, na ja, ich bin auch froh, dass du nicht nach Frankreich geflogen bist. Sehr froh."

Draco wollte bei Harrys Ehrlichkeit schreien. Wieso hatte er nochmal gedacht, dass es eine gute Idee war, das Amulett zu machen? Harry war keine Puppe, die man kontrollierte. Jeden Tag wurde der Drang größer, das Glas einfach zu zerschmettern, aber die Angst, was dann passieren könnte, lähmte seine Hand.

„Wieso?" Draco blieb stehen und sah in an. „Wieso ich? Ich bin dunkel!"

„Ich weiß." Harry lachte. „Alle erinnern mich ständig daran, als hätte ich es vergessen."

„Harry, ich meine es ernst," jammerte Draco. Er stapfte fast mit dem Fuß auf, konnte sich aber noch bremsen. „Du bist vielleicht anders als die anderen, aber vor ein paar Monaten hast du mich noch als einen bösen dunklen Zauberer beschimpft, dem alles egal ist. Du kannst nicht einfach hier stehen und so tun, als wäre das alles so einfach für dich."

„Malfoy ..." Harry seufzte. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich einige schlaflose Nächte damit verbracht habe, mir den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, warum ich dich liebe, aber das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass du dunkel bist, sondern damit, dass du manchmal ein gemeines, engstirniges kleines Monster bist."

Dracos Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Wenn ich so verdammt schlimm bin, wieso hast du dich dann überhaupt in mich verliebt."

„Das weiß ich nicht wirklich. Ich kann nicht sagen, warum oder wann es passiert ist. Als wir zusammen in den Duschen waren ... wusste ich es einfach." Er berührte Dracos Haar und wickelte eine Strähne um seinen Finger. „Ich verbringe Zeit mit dir. Und du bist nicht so ein frecher Bastard wie du alle glauben machen willst. Du bist schüchtern und voller Hoffnung, du bist sogar mutig, wenn du dir nicht selbst im Weg stehst."

„So etwas wie einen mutigen Malfoy gibt es nicht."

Harry beugte sich vor und küsste seine Stirn. „Ich denke schon."

Draco wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte.

TBC...

Author Notes:

1. gramaire -- Altfranzösisch _gramaire_, grammar, als Worte noch klarer mit Magie verbunden waren

2. Wenn das ein Stück mit drei Akten wäre, hätten wir gerade Akt zwei beendet. Ungefähr noch fünf weitere Kapitel


	19. Chapter 19

**Teil 19**

Draco stand vor der Umkleidekabine seines Teams und lauschte dem dumpfen Grollen der Zuschauer auf den Tribünen. Er drückte seinen Besmo an seine Brust. Die Neuigkeit, dass er seinen Platz als Sucher der Slytherins wieder einnehmen würde, war in den Tagespropheten gelangt und nun war ihr erstes Spiel gegen Gryffindor ausverkauft. Obwohl Dumbledore ihm versichert hatte, dass um das Spielfeld starke Schutzschilde errichtet worden waren, um ihn vor Zaubern und Flüchen zu schützen, blieb die Tatsache, dass er in wenigen Minuten auf das Feld treten würde, inmitten von hunderten von Zauberern und Hexen, von denen keiner zweimal darüber nachdenken würde, einen dunklen Zauberer zu töten. Oder, was ihm noch mehr Sorgen bereitete, dass sie ihren eigenen Helden verhexen würden, weil er sich mit der Dunkelheit verbrüdert hatte.

„Draco", rief Theo ihn von der Tür. „Hör auf rumzutigern! Du benimmst dich wie ein verliebter Trottel."

Draco starrte ihn finster an. „Tu ich nicht! Er sagte, er würde hier sein. Hätte wissen müssen, dass er sich verspätet."

„Potter?", fragte Theo.

„Natürlich Potter", grummelte Draco, der wieder begann auf und ab zu gehen, dabei Steine aus dem Weg kickte und vor sich hinschimpfte. „Dummer, verspäteter, sex-verrückter Gryffindor. Hat wahrscheinlich vergessen ..."

„Draco!"

Sein Kopf schoss hoch und er grinste breit, als Harry mit dem Besen in der Hand auf ihn zurannte. Er fand, dass sein Gryffindor in der rot-goldenen Quidditchtracht wunderbar aussah, obwohl sich die Farben bissen, wie bei einem Löwen mit brennender Mähne.

„Wolltest du mich sehen?", flüsterte Harry und beugte sich vor, um Draco zu küssen, wobei er sich nicht um mögliche Zuschauer scherte.

„Ich habe dir gestern Abend gesagt, dass ich etwas für dich habe", sagte Draco und zog ein kleines Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche, das er auffaltete, so dass eine goldene Münze an einer Lederschnur zum Vorschein kam. „Es ist ein Glücksbringer, der dich beschützen soll."

„Das ist eine der Münzen, an denen du gearbeitet hast", stellte Harry fest. Er nahm die Schnur und hielt die Münze gegen das Licht und beobachtete wie sie glitzerte und sich drehte. „Ist es dunkle Magie?"

Draco nickte. „Sehr mächtige sogar. Du musst es nicht tragen. Du kannst es einfach in eine Tasche schieben."

Harry balancierte mit einem Arm den Besen und mit der anderen Hand legte er sich das Amulett um, so dass die Münze knapp unter diesem baumelte. „Schutz, wie?"

„Es kann keinen Zauber aufhalten", erklärte Draco. „Aber es wird sie um dich lenken, so dass du nicht getroffen wirst. Na ja, die meisten jedenfalls."

„Aber es ist bestimmt kein Zauber, der mich die Kontrolle über meinen Besen verlieren lässt, kurz bevor ich den Schnatz fange?" Harry hob eine Augenbraue, aber es war offensichtlich, dass er spaßte.

„Wenn ich glauben würde, ich würde damit durchkommen, würde ich es machen", meinte Draco. „Aber nicht bei dir. Dich würde ich für nichts in der Welt verhexen."

„Nicht einmal die Welt selbst?" Harry lächelte.

Draco zögerte und flüsterte dann: „Ein kleiner Fluch für die ganze Welt? Da bin ich mir nicht sicher, das klingt ziemlich verlockend."

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Malfoys, werdet ihr nie müde, andauernd Pläne zu schmieden?"

„Niemals."

Harry legte eine Hand um Dracos Hand, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn, wobei er die angeekelten Töne, die aus der Slytherinkabine kamen, ignorierte. Niemand aus dem Team versuchte sie zu stoppen, obwohl sie sich darüber beschwerten, dass Gryffindors eigentlich unter der Würde eines Slytherins waren.

„Deine Freunde scheinen mich nicht sehr zu mögen", murmelte Harry.

„Wir stehen kurz vor einem Spiel", antwortet Draco. „Sei froh, dass sie noch keinen Impedimentia auf dich geschossen und dich in einen Spind gesteckt haben."

„Das ist eine tolle Idee!", rief Theo von der Tür aus. „Aus dem Weg, Draco! Ich will eine freie Schussbahn haben!"

Draco warf über die Schulter einen Blick zu Theo, seufzte und blickte dann wieder zu Harry. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst", sagte er. „Ich sehe dich nach dem Spiel, ok?"

„Bist du sicher, dass deine Hauskameraden mich nicht verhexen, wenn wir gewinnen?"

Draco schnaubte beleidigt und gab Harry dann einen unsanften Stoß in Richtung Spielfeld. „Sie werden sehr glücklich sein, dir unseren Sieg unter die Nase zu reiben."

Aber als er Harry nachblickte und sah, wie dieser seinen Zauber in seiner Tasche klopfte, wusste Draco, dass die Gryffindors mehr Chancen auf den Sieg hatten. Trotz all des Trainings, durch das Theo sie gejagt hatte, hatten seine Slytherins kaum genügend Zeit gehabt, um sich vorzubereiten. Gryffindor trainierte seit Monaten. Slytherin würde Glück haben, wenn sie nicht demontiert wurden. Wenn man die Menge da draußen noch in Betracht zog, sogar wortwörtlich. Er kreuzte seine Arme und ging zurück in die Kabine.

„Du denkst, dass wir verlieren werden, nicht wahr?"

Draco schaute in die Gesichter, die ihn anstarrten. Einige von ihnen hatten schon einmal gespielt, aber zu viele waren Anfänger, die wahrscheinlich vorher noch nie einen Quaffel von Nahem gesehen hatten. Sie hielten die Besen ungeübt und drängten sich an die erfahrenen Spieler, die natürlich wussten, dass sie nicht genug Praxis hatten, um ein eingespieltes Team zu sein. Dennoch, vielleicht war es nicht hoffnungslos. Sie hatten drei Monate im Wald gefroren und einige Todesser getötet. Also, was machte es aus, dass Harry Team mehr Training hatte? Seine Slytherins waren kampferprobt.

Es war der neue Keeper Kytel Grinset gewesen, der gefragt hatte. „Wenn ich denken würde, dass wir verlieren, dann würde ich erst gar nicht antreten. Besonders nicht bei diesem Wetter. Wahrscheinlich fängt es jeden Moment an zu schneien."

„Du bist ein Weichei geworden", meinte Theo. „Verglichen mit dem, was wir durchgemacht haben, kommt es mir so vor, als wäre Sommer."

„Ja, weil ich ja so eine einfache Zeit hatte", höhnte Draco und drängte sich an ihm vorbei, um seinen Besmo zu holen.

Zu seinem Ärger blühten einige der Knospen in den Zweigen am Ende des Besmo in feinen weißen Blumen. Er hätte sie am liebsten abgerissen, wusste aber nicht, ob das die Magie des Besmo beeinträchtigen würde. Wenn er nur Zeit gehabt hätte, in seinem Grimoire nach Informationen über seinen Besmo zu suchen, aber nun musste er sich damit zufrieden geben, ihn im Schnee zu ziehen, damit die Blümchen nicht auffielen.

Als er das Team fast bis zum Feld geführt hatte, hielt Theo ihm etwas unter die Nase. Er erkannte es nicht, bis er es nahm und genauer betrachtete.

„Ein Haargummi?" Er verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist was für Mädchen!"

„Du streichst dir andauernd die Haare aus dem Gesicht", erklärte Theo. „Es ist deine eigene Schuld, wenn du es nicht schneiden lässt."

„Ich war beschäftigt", verteidigte sich Draco, aber dennoch gab er ihm kurz seinen Besmo, so dass er mit beiden Händen sein Haare zusammenbinden konnte. Und er erinnerte sich daran, dass sein Vater auch ein Band benutze, also durfte er sich nicht über ein einfaches Haargummi beschweren.

Als sie das Feld betraten, begann es zu schneien. Die Masse verstummte und man konnte hören, wie die größeren Flocken auf dem Boden landeten. Instinktiv rückten die Slytherins näher zusammen und festigten den Griff um ihre Besen. Wenn sie jemand angreifen würde, würden sie sich nicht mit Verteidigen aufhalten, sondern einfach in die Luft entfliehen.

Draco weigerte sich, die Stille zu brechen, aus Angst, dass das übliche Verspotten jemanden in der Menge verärgern würde. Gegenüber schwiegen auch die Gryffindors. Nur Harrys beruhigendes Lächeln ließ ihn sich besser fühlen, selbst wenn er nicht wusste warum. Wenn jemand versuchen würde, sie zu verhexen, wäre Harry nicht in der Lage, ihnen zu helfen. Dennoch ließ dieses Lächeln etwas von Dracos Angst verschwinden.

Darüber konnte er später nachdenken. Ein Pfiff und alle erhoben sich in die Lüfte, gefolgt von höflichem Beifall, der aber nichts im Gegensatz zum Applaus bei einem normalen Spiel war. Pansy hatte sich geweigert, irgendeinen anderen Slytherin aus den Kerkern zu lassen, damit diese ihr Team anfeuern konnten und die Gryffindors auf der Tribüne waren uncharakteristisch ruhig. Versuchten sie zu vermeiden, feindselig zu klingen? Oder fühlten sie sich nur unwohl, jetzt, wo alle ihre kleinste Reaktion gegenüber dem Haus ihrer Erzfeinde beobachteten?

Gerade als Draco dachte, die Grabesstille würde ihn verrückt machen, schallte eine weibliche Stimme aus der Kommentatorenbox.

„Und nun sind sie alle im Himmel. Tagelang gab es kein anders Thema als dieses Spiel. Sogar die Wolken sehen aus wie ein Drache und ein Löwe. Seht ihr, die große lange über den Tribünen ist der Drache, der seine Schnauze über die Ringe der Slytherins ringelt. Der Löwe ist unter dem Drachen, sein Maul weit aufgerissen. Jetzt hätte ich gerne meinen Hut mit dem brüllendem Löwen auf."

Draco drehte sich so schnell auf seinem Besen um, um in die Kommentatorenbox zu blicken, dass er fast herunterfiel. Loony Lovegood machte müßig aus Korken Halsketten und plapperte verträumt vor sich hin, während McGonagall sie ermahnte, gefälligst aufzupassen. Luna nickte und schenkte dem Aufmerksamkeit, von dem sie dachte, dass es wichtig wäre.

„Die Schneeflocken sind so groß und ich frage mich, ob Harry vielleicht eine mit dem Schnatz verwechselt. Ich hoffe nicht. Große Schneeflocken sind dafür bekannt, beißende Miknoks zu verbergen!"

Während McGonagall ständig ihre Fehler verbesserte, die daraus bestanden, Spielernamen zu verwechseln und Manöver falsch auszusprechen, kicherte und lachte das Publikum, während Luna merkwürdige Ideen vortrug, die so gar nichts mit dem Spiel zu tun hatten. Von seinem günstigen Platz aus über dem Rest der Spieler kreiste Draco über dem Feld und suchte sowohl nach dem Schnatz, hielt aber auch die Menge im Auge, aber durch Lunas Geplapper war die Spannung verflogen und der Tod schien nun nicht mehr hinter jeder Ecke zu lauern.

Als die Menge anzufeuern begann, war es Draco egal, dass sie nur für die Gryffindors applaudierten. Zumindestens fühlte es sich jetzt normal an. Er war etwas besorgt, als zu oft für die Gryffindors gejubelt wurde, aber zu seiner Erleichterung ließ Kytel keinen Quaffel durch. Die Gryffindors zeigte nur ein paar angeberische Manöver, um die Menge zu unterhalten. Draco runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass die Gryffindor es ihnen leicht machen würde, aber etwas Rücksichtnahme wäre schon schön gewesen.

Er war erleichtert, als er, nachdem das Spiel etwa eine halbe Stunde gelaufen war, den Schnatz vor der Kommentatorenbox entdeckte. Noch besser war, dass er es vor Harry getan hatte. Langsam bewegte er sich in die gewünschte Richtung, lehnte sich etwas vor und hielt sich erwartungsvoll fest. Ohne Zauber, die ihn auf dem Besen hielten, wollte er nicht herausfinden, ob der Schnee einen Sturz abschwächen würde.

„Oh ha!", sagte Luna, als er sich näherte. „Malfoy hat wirklich einen komischen Besen. Er sieht eher wie ein Ast aus."

Wundervoll, dachte Draco. Mach ruhig alle im Stadion noch misstrauischer.

Er konnte sich ihr hinterhältiges Geflüster schon vorstellen. Der dunkle Zauberer reitet einen komischen Besen, ob der wohl mit einem Fluch anstatt einem Zauber fliegt? Denkt er etwa, er könnte ihn benutzen, um all die guten kleinen Zauberer zu verhexen, ohne dass wir es merken? Vielleicht sollten wir ihn sicherheitshalber gleich verzaubern?

„Oh", rief sie aus, als er näher kam. „Er hat ja lauter süße Blümchen in den Zweigen. Ich dachte erst, das ist Schnee. Wie süß!"

Draco zuckte zusammen, beugte sich nach vorne und versteckte sich in seiner Kapuze. „Ich nehme alles zurück!", murmelte er. „Es soll mich um Himmels Willen auf der Stelle jemand verhexen!"

„Aber sie sind wirklich süß", flüsterte Harry.

Erschrocken durch dessen plötzliches Auftauchen, wich Draco einige Fuß zurück. „Sind sie nicht! Und du solltest nicht so nahe fliegen. Die könnten denken, ich wollte dir etwas tun!"

„Nein, sie werden denken, dass der Gryffindorsucher den Slytherinsucher im Auge behält", widersprach Harry. „Und das tue ich auch. Muss dich schließlich vom Schummeln abhalten."

„Ich habe noch nicht geschummelt!"

„Genau!" Harry flog kleine Kreise um ihn und behielt das Feld im Auge, wobei er den Schnatz, der immer noch in der Nähe der Kommentatorenbox schwebte, überhaupt nicht bemerkte. „Ich liebe dich zwar, aber du bist immer noch ein Malfoy!"

„Und du bist immer noch ein nerviger Gryffindor!", schnappte Draco. „Aber eines ist sicher. Nach dem heutigen Spiel wirst du nicht mehr der Champion-Such-"

„Oh ha! Ich habe den Schnatz noch nie so nahe gesehen!" Luna war entzückt wie ein Kind, das ein neues Spielzeug bekommen hatte.

Verdammt! Draco zischte über Harrys Schulter direkt auf den Schnatz zu, der plötzlich nach links in Richtung Gryffindorteam ausscherte. Er schubste Ginny nicht wirklich von ihrem Besen, aber er flog so dicht an ihr vorbei, dass sie erschrocken ihren Besen hochzog, dieser sich überschlug und sie rückwärts auf den Boden schleuderte. Ein roter Schemen, den er aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, sagte ihm, dass Potter ihm auf den Fersen war, aber durch die nächste enge Wendung, die ihn fast gegen Ron fliegen ließ, gewann er mehrere Meter Vorsprung. Der Schnatz sank bis er über den Boden flitzte und Dracos Besmo eine Schneewolke hinter sich herzog. Als er hörte, wie Harry sich über den Schnee in seinem Gesicht beschwerte, lachte er laut und presste seine Wange an den Besen, denn mittlerweile war es ihm egal, ob er bescheuert aussah, so lange er schneller und schneller flog.

Mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit jagte der Schnatz in den Himmel, die Sucher dicht hinter ihm. Da er Angst hatte, dass er den Schnatz in den Wolken aus den Augen verlieren würde, streckte Draco seine Hand aus, aber er flog knapp vor seinen Fingerspitzen. Als sie in den dicken Wolken verschwanden, spürte er ein leichtes Flattern auf seiner Haut und wie die Flügel gegen seine Fingernägel summten.

Obwohl er ihn nicht sehen konnte, merkte er, wie er seinen Arm streifte, als er die Richtung wieder wechselte. Der Besmo reagierte sofort, schwenkte in der Luft herum und folgte ihm zurück nach unten. Das riskante Manöver kostete einige Sekunden und er wusste, dass Harry seine Drehung gespürt hatte. Seite an Seite schossen sie aus der Wolke, die Hände ausgestreckt, die Roben verhedderten sich, während sie wie Adler im Sturzflug dem Schnatz hinterher jagten.

Draco trieb seinen Besmo so sehr an, dass dieser zu zittern begann. Er glitt etwas nach vorne, gerade genug, um seine Hand über den Schnatz zu legen. Sein Jubel verschwand sofort, als Harrys Hand gegen seine Handfläche drückte und er sie wieder öffnen musste. Panisch krallte er seine Finger um den Schnatz und verflocht seine Finger plötzlich mit Harry, so dass der Schnatz in ihrer Mitte war.

Er sah Harry in die Augen, seine Absicht war klar. Ihr Sturzflug wurde zu einem Spiel, bei dem derjenige den Schnatz verlor, der als erstes abbremste. Beide kämpften um einen besseren Griff, wobei ihre Besen noch näher zusammenkamen. Da Draco bereits flach auf seinem Besmo lag, sah es aus, als würde Harry ihn umschlingen, ihre Gesichter waren nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt.

„Ich hab den besseren Griff", brachte Harry zähneknirschend hervor. „Gib auf!"

„Er gehört mir!", schnauzte Draco.

Draco war sich der Schreie, die von unten kamen, nur am Rande bewusst und er fragte sich, ob sich überhaupt jemand die Mühe machen würde, den dunklen Zauberer zu heilen, sobald sie auf dem Boden aufschlugen und ob er solange überhaupt überleben würde. Er würde auf keinen Fall den Schnatz loslassen. Ihre Finger bildeten eine Art Käfig um den Schnatz. Wenn Harry losließ, war Draco sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn schnell genug würde greifen können.

Auf halbem Weg zurück ins Stadion mobilisierte der Schnatz plötzlich all seine Kräfte, um vorwärts zu fliegen und entwischte ihnen dabei fast, bevor sie ihre Richtung wechseln konnten. Durch den plötzliche Richtungswechsel verfing sich Harrys Besen in Dracos Besmo, der versuchte, sich zu befreien, aber damit nur erreichte, dass sich Harrys Roben in seinen Zweigen verfingen. Ein schlecht getimter Klatscher traf Draco in den Rücken und stieß ihn zu Harry und zusammen trudelten sie schnell in den Schnee, fielen von ihren Besen und rollten übereinander, bis sie zum Halten kamen.

Beide schlugen schnell ihre freien Hände über dem Schnatz und verfingen sich damit nur noch mehr. Als sie um besseren Halt rangelten, rollte sich Harry auf Draco, wobei seine Knie je auf einer Seite von dessen Körper lagen. Da ihre Roben verhinderten, dass der Schiedsrichter sie sehen konnten, sah Dracos eine Chance und hob blindlings sein Knie in Richtung Harrys Leistengegend. Er verfehlte sie knapp, traf aber Harrys Oberschenkel hart genug, dass dieser aufstöhnte und zur Seite rollte.

„Verflixter Schummler!", jammerte Harry. „Ich wusste, dass du etwas dreckiges versuchst!"

„So etwas gibt es nicht beim Quidditch!", zischte Draco und rollte auf ihn. Er versuchte nicht Harry still zu halten, da er wusste, dass dieser ihn sowieso bald übermannen würde. Stattdessen lehnte er sich weit vor, so dass seine Kapuze so tief fiel, dass niemand sein Gesicht sehen konnte und presste seinen Mund auf Harrys. Harry hörte auf sich zu wehren und seine Augen fielen einen Moment lang zu.

So zu küssen, dachte sich Draco, fühlte sich ganz anders an, wenn man auf einem sich windenden Gryffindor lag, anstatt hilflos auf seinem Schoß zu sitzen.

Kurz darauf stieß er einen kleinen Schrei aus, als er von Harry in den Schnee geworfen wurde. Dieses Mal setzte sich Harry direkt auf seine Beine, damit er nicht treten konnte.

„Du bist echt ein schlimmer Schummler", flüsterte Harry.

„Du hast dich nicht beschwert." Draco atmete schwer.

Nur ein kleiner Windstoß warnte sie, dass Hooch auf ihrem Besen näher flog. „Genug jetzt!", sagte sie, als sie vom Besen stieg und sich neben sie hinstellte. „Wer von euch hat den Schnatz?"

Sie hielten ihre fest ineinander verschlossene Hände hin und sie hielt inne. „Nehmen Sie ihre Hände weg."

Beide konnten nur eine Hand wegnehmen, damit sie sehen konnte, wie verzwickt die Lage wirklich war. Sie hatten den Schnatz von der jeweils anderen Seite gegriffen und ihre Hände bildeten eher einen Käfig, anstatt dass sie ihn richtig festhielten.

McGonagall und Snape erreichten sie schließlich und hielten überrascht inne. Sie starrten erst einander finster an, als wollten sie den anderen herausfordern, den Schnatz zuerst für sich zu beanspruchen. Dann starrten sie Madame Hooch an.

„Gibt es dafür eine Regel?", wollte Snape wissen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das je geschehen ist", antwortete Hooch. Sie rief ihr Regelwerk herbei und blätterte es auf der Suche nach der richtigen Regel durch.

Am Boden zerrte Draco ab und zu an Harrys Hand und zuckte zusammen, als dieser ihm seine Knie in die Seite drückte. Hoffnungsvoll schaute Draco hoch, dass jemand Harry befehlen würde, von ihm herunter zu gehen, aber McGonagall war wohl mehr daran interessiert Hooch über die Schulter schauen und Snape dachte augenscheinlich, wenn sich einer von ihnen bewegen würde, der Schnatz freigesetzt und damit Slytherins Chancen auf Spiel gesetzt werden würden.

„Ah ja", sagte Hooch und tippte auf eine Regel. „In dem unwahrscheinlichen Fall einer Patt-Situation, wird der Sucher zum ... Nein, das ist es doch nicht. Es gibt anscheinend keine Regel dafür."

„Dann müssen wir uns etwas überlegen", sagte McGonagall. „Sollen wir eine Münze werfen?"

„Bestimmt nicht", protestierte Snape. „Das Team, das punktemäßig vorne liegt, sollte die Punkte erhalten."

Gleichzeitig blickten Harry und Draco zur Anzeigentafel, auf der stand, dass Gryffindor 40 und Slytherin 60 Punkte hatte. Draco lachte auf.

„Ha! Ich wusste es! Meine Slytherins sind durch einen verdammten Schneesturm geflogen. Nichts kann sie unterkriegen!"

„Ich denke nicht, dass Professor Snapes Vorschlag fair ist", widersprach McGonagall. „Vielleicht sollten beide Teams einhundertfünfzig Punkte erhalten?"

„Auf keinen Fall!", sagte Hooch und schlug ihr Buch zu. „Man kann nicht einfach Extrapunkte vergeben. Wir werden die Punktanzahl einfach teilen. Fünfundsiebzig Punkte für beide Teams. Slytherin gewinnt. Meinen Glückwunsch an beide Sucher."

Als sich Hooch wieder auf ihren Besens schwang und in Richtung Sprecherbox flog, warf Snape McGonagall einen selbstgefälligen Blick zu und drehte sich mit wehender Robe um. „Beeil dich"; rief er Draco über seine Schulter zu. „Wir haben noch zu tun. In einer Stunde in meinem Labor."

„Ja, Meister", bestätigte Draco pflichtbewusst und schaute dann zu Harry. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass wir gewinnen werden. Hätte ich doch bloß mit dir gewettet. Du hättest mir einen Monat helfen können, das Labor zu reinigen."

Harry seufzte und stand auf, wobei er Draco mit hochzog. „Und ich dachte, du wärst ein schlechter Verlierer. Stellt sich heraus, dass du noch schlimmer bist, wenn du gewinnst."

Draco schniefte und drehte seinen Kopf weg. „Du bist nur neidisch."

Als Luna das Ergebnis verkündete, applaudierte die Menge höflich. Draco wollte das andere Team beleidigen und diejenigen auslachen, die nicht wollten, dass das Team der dunklen Zauberer gewinnt, aber er biss sich auf die Zunge. Es war nicht nur eine dumme Idee, einen Feind in Überzahl herauszufordern, das Gryffindorteam flog auch noch über ihnen.

„Harry!", rief Ron von oben. „Lass Malfoy los und komm!"

„Ich komme gleich!" Harry blickte Draco an. „Lässt du jetzt los?"

„Was?" Draco bemerkte, dass ihre Hände immer noch ineinander verflochten waren. „Du zuerst."

„Mann, du bist so ein ..." Harry brach ab und zog seine Hand weg, so dass Draco seine Finger um den Schnatz schließen konnte. „Wir sehen uns gleich, oder?"

„Klar." Draco nickte und schaute ihm hinterher, wie er mit seinem Team verschwand. Er warf einen Blick auf sein Team und sah, dass Theo alle einsammelte und vom Feld führte.

Er wollte ihnen gerade folgen, als er merkte, wie der Schnatz in seiner Hand flatterte. Der Schnatz, den seine Teamkollegen verhext hatten, war unberechenbar gewesen, da er all seine Energie darauf verschwendet hatte, gleichzeitig überall hinfliegen zu wollen. Aber dieser war nicht verzaubert und bevor er ihn aufhalten konnte, entkam er und flog über das Feld davon. Als er seine leere Hand betrachtete, verstand er, warum Harry es geschafft hatte, sich in seinen Griff zu schummeln, bevor er den Schnatz vollends hatte fangen können. Die weiße Narbe in seiner Handfläche stach nicht mehr so hervor, aber sie durchzog seine Haut.

Er versuchte eine Faust zu machen. Seine Hand wurde aber nur zu einer schwachen Klaue, so als ob er gerade aufgewacht war und seine Hand nicht schließen konnte. Hatte er die Verletzung vorher nicht bemerkt? Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Nein, er hatte gewusst, dass sie schwach war. Er hatte nur nicht gewusst, dass es so schlimm war.

Er hörte ein Zischen und ein sorgenvolles Murmeln. „Draco ..."

Vor ihm stand Theo und starrte seine Narbe an, bevor er ihm in die Augen sah. Er hatte sofort verstanden, was geschehen war. Es gab keinen Zweifel, denn im Licht des Winters sah seine Hand zerbrechlich und dünn wie ein Zweig aus.

„Kein großer Verlust." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hätte eh kein professioneller Sucher werden können."

Da er wusste, dass Theo versuchen würde, ihn aufzumuntern, drehte Draco sich um und ging an ihm vorbei, bevor er es konnte und hob seinen Besmo auf. In der Kabine ging er direkt in die Duschen und reinigte sich so schnell er konnte. Es wäre naiv zu glauben, dass Theo seine Verletzung geheim halten würde und wenn er herauskam, um sich anzuziehen, dann würden alle es wissen.

Niemand sprach ein Wort. Das Spiel war zwar nicht verloren, es fühlte sich aber auch nicht wie ein Sieg an. Draco warf sich seinen Umhang um die Schulter und zog die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass der Rest der Schule ihn anstarrte, aber nun taten seine Slytherins das gleiche, noch dazu mitleidig. Welchen Nutzen hatte ein Sucher, der den Schnatz nicht fangen konnte? Schweigend ging er an ihnen vorbei und trat in den Schnee hinaus.

Der Schnatz wäre seiner gewesen. Wäre es gewesen, würde seine rechte Hand sich ordentlich schließen. Er versuchte es wieder, zuckte aber nur zusammen, als seine Hand vor Anstrengung zu zittern begann. Kein Wunder, dass ihm der Schnatz fast entkommen wäre. Sein Griff, der im besten Fall schwach war, würde sich leicht verflüchtigen, wenn jemand gegen seine Hand stieß.

„Draco, warte!"

Er seufzte, als er Harrys Stimme hörte, blieb aber stehen, damit Harry zu ihm aufschließen konnte. Der Gryffindor war völlig außer Atem und Draco fragte sich, ob er sich auch so schnell umgezogen hatte.

„Ich nehme an, das ist auch etwas für die Geschichtsbücher ...", begann Harry, hielt aber inne, als er Dracos Gesicht sah. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Sollte er zugeben, dass er nun dauerhaft geschädigt war? Da würde er lieber seine Hand nochmals aufschlitzen. „Es ist nichts", sagte er und drehte sich weg. Zu seiner Erleichterung bohrte Harry nicht weiter, als er neben ihm herging.

Er entdeckte einige Schüler vor ihnen, die in die Schule gingen, also machte er einen Umweg nach links über die Gewächshäuser. Professor Sprout hatte bei jedem Gewächshaus Rowanbüsche gepflanzt, aber er glaubte nicht, dass es war, um ihn abzuwehren. Er bemerkte, dass er Recht hatte, als sie dem Schloss näher kamen und Neville entdeckten, der bei mehreren Büschen kniete und Rowan-Beeren in einer Schüssel sammelte.

„Hallo, Neville!", rief Harry. „Lässt Sprout dich sogar heute arbeiten?"

„Oh, hallo! Sorry, dass ich das Spiel verpasst habe." Vorsichtig stand Neville auf, damit keine Rowan-Beeren aus der Schüssel fielen. „Ja, sie will, dass alle Büsche bis Sonntag abgeerntet sind. Für Slughorn. Hat gesagt, dass Dumbledore irgendeinen Trank davon haben möchte, aber Snape hat sich geweigert, ihn zu brauen."

„Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Slughorn das nur allzu gerne übernommen hat", murmelte Draco. Mit seinem Ärmel bedeckte er seinen Mund und seine Nase. Sogar unverarbeitet bekam ihm Rowan nicht. „Du kannst dem Idiot sagen, dass er lieber die Blätter verwenden soll. Ansonsten wird ein dunkler Zauberer euch bemerken, lange bevor ihr ihn seht."

„Echt?" Neville lächelte. „Das wäre für meine Hände viel besser. Ich gehe und frag Sprout."

Draco starrte Neville wütend hinterher. „Oh, genau, frag Sprout. Ist ja nicht so, als hättest du einen dunklen Zauberer vor dir... nicht, dass ich irgendetwas wüsste ..."

„Draco?" Als dieser nicht antwortete, trat Harry vor ihn und schlug seine Kapuze zurück. Draco schaute ihm dennoch nicht in die Augen, also folgte er dem Blick des Slytherins zu seiner bleichen Hand und der hässlichen Narbe auf dem Handrücken. „Was ist los?"

„Ich kann sie nicht schließen", sage Draco leise. „Ich konnte nicht einmal den Schnatz halten."

„Aber das hast du doch", sagte Harry. „Du hast ihn mir fast weggeschnappt."

„Genau. Fast." Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sollte nicht jammern. Severus hat alles getan, was er konnte. Es ist nicht seine Schuld, dass ich dumm und unverantwortlich bin."

„Er kann sie nicht heilen?"

„Es ist schon seit Monaten so", murmelte Draco. „Wenn es besser werden würde, hätte es schon geschehen müssen."

„Also ..." Harry neigte den Kopf, da er nicht gewohnt war, Leute zu trösten. „Ich habe nicht einmal bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Ist es wirklich so schlimm?"

„Ich kann sie nicht ganz schließen und manchmal zittert sie wirklich arg. Und jetzt das ..." Er schniefte, presste den Ärmel gegen sein Gesicht und strich sich wütend über die Augen. „Theo sucht wahrscheinlich gerade meinen Nachfolger aus. Das ist verdammt noch mal nicht fair!"

„Das weißt du doch gar nicht", meinte Harry.

„Niemand würde einen nutzlosen Sucher in der Mannschaft behalten ..."

„Hat er dir schon gesagt, dass er dich rauswirft? Hast du gefragt?" Als Draco ihm nicht antwortete, griff Harry nach seinen Händen und zog sie herunter, damit er seine Gesicht sehen konnte. „Malfoy, schau dich an! Wäre es wirklich so schlimm, wenn du nicht mehr im Team wärst?"

„Wie kannst du das nur fragen? Ich habe so hart gekämpft, um ihn das Team zu kommen und jetzt, nach allem, was ich getan habe ..."

„Allem, was du tust", verbesserte Harry.

Draco war es leid zuzuhören, also entriss er ihm seine Hände und drehte sich um, nur um gefangen genommen zu werden, als Harry seine Arme von hinten um ihn schlang.

„Lass mich los!" Er kämpfte und wurde rasend, als er sich nicht befreien konnte.

„Sieh dich an", sagte Harry. „Du kommst nicht einmal gegen mich an. Unterricht in den dunklen Künsten, Zaubertränke, Quidditch, wenn du das so weiter machst, braucht Voldemort dich gar nicht mehr umzubringen. Das besorgst du dann schon selbst."

Draco lachte ihn aus. „Dummer Potter. Da ist ein Krieg ..:"

„Sogar Soldaten bekommen ab und an Urlaub!"

Als Draco aufhörte sich zu wehren, lockerte Harry seinen Griff etwas, ließ ihn aber nicht los, sondern hielt ihn einfach nur. Einige Momente lang war das alles, was Draco wollte und er lehnte sich gegen Harry, als wäre dieser eine Wand.

„Was, wenn ich nie mehr spielen kann?", flüsterte er.

„Frag deinen Kapitän, bevor du daran überhaupt denkst", beharrte Harry.

Was war schlimmer, Theo zu fragen und Gewissheit zu haben oder nicht zu fragen und Hoffnung zu haben? Draco dachte, dass beides schrecklich war, aber er hatte einen Gryffindor, der ihn in Richtung Hogwarts manövrierte und er konnte sich nicht befreien.

„Na gut, ich frage", grummelte er. „Aber hör auf, mich so grob zu behandeln!"

„Hmm, aber ich mag es, dich zu halten", flüsterte Harry. „Sogar obwohl du etwas knochig bist. Sorgt Pansy nicht dafür, dass du genügend isst?"

„Ich bin nicht hungrig", antwortete Draco und konnte sich schließlich aus Harrys Armen befreien. Er glättete seine Robe so gut es ging, was nicht einfach war, denn der strenge Schnitt war genau angepasst. Dann ging er zu der Tür, die zu den Kerkern führte. „Komm, lass uns gehen, bevor zu viele Leute zurückkommen."

Zum Glück begegneten ihnen niemand in den dunklen Gängen unter der Schule und sie kamen problemlos zu den Kerkern. Harry zögerte an der Tür, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob er den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum betreten sollte, bis Draco seinen Ärmel packte und ihn hineinzog.

Der Raum, in dem wie üblich Decken und Matratzen verstreut waren, sah durcheinander, aber einladend aus. Er entdeckte zwei seiner Mannschaftskameraden, wie sie ein paar älteren Schülern von dem Spiel erzählten, wobei sie wild gestikulierten, als sie demonstrierten, wie sie einen Klatscher geschlagen hatten oder an dem Besen eines Gryffindors gezogen hatten, ohne dass Hooch es bemerkt hatte. Die jüngeren Schüler saßen in einem Kreis um Pansy und ihren Mädchen, die ihnen zeigten, wie man kleine Zauber und Amulette herstellen konnte.

„Sieht so aus, als wären sie schneller hier gewesen", meinte Draco. „Ich suche Theo und komme gleich wieder."

„Warte", sagte Harry und schnappte nach seiner Hand. „Du lässt mich einfach hier?"

„Sie werden dir nichts tun", meinte Draco trocken. „Was ist mit all dem Vertrauensgeschwafel geworden, als ich der Schule mein wahres Ich verraten habe?"

„Beziehungen zwischen den Häusern ist eine Sache", zischte Harry. „Aber das sind immer noch Slytherins."

„Ja, das sind wir", rief Pansy in einem Singsang ohne aufzublicken. „Aber wenn wir dir die Haut abziehen und dich hätten rösten wollen, wäre es für dich jetzt schon zu spät."

Harry starrte sie finster an. „Das lässt mich nicht besser fühlen."

„Setz dich einfach hin und schau zu" meinte Draco und gab ihm einen kleinen Stoß in Richtung der Kinder. „Du könntest sogar etwas lernen."

Daphne schnaubte, als sie das hörte. „Das glaube ich nicht. Aber vielleicht, wenn ich ihm etwas beibringen würde, was ich gelernt habe, bevor ich hierher gekommen bin, könnte es vielleicht klappen."

Harry warf Draco einen flehenden Blick zu, aber Draco ignorierte ihn und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, um zu seinem alten Zimmer zu gehen. Obwohl sie alle in einer großen Gruppe schliefen, nutzte Theo ihr altes Zimmer manchmal für private Gespräche. Vielleicht redete er schon mit den älteren Spielern über das heutige Spiel. Wenn er recht hatte und sich leise anschlich, konnte er vielleicht lauschen, dachte sich Draco.

Die Steinmauern halfen wenig, seine Schritte zu dämpfen, aber er hatte schon seit Monaten geübt, in Hogwarts leise zu sein und die ganze Übung zahlte sich nun aus, als er sich näher an die Tür schob. Gedämpfte Stimmen drangen aus dem Zimmer, so dass er direkt an der Tür halten musste, um etwas zu verstehen.

„ ... natürlich bin ich sicher. Ich habe es selbst gesehen. Er konnte den Schnatz nicht halten."

„Ich versteh das Problem aber immer noch nicht", sagte Blaise. „Er hat ihn aber doch gefangen, oder nicht?"

„Du bist nicht im Team, deswegen verstehst du nicht", sagte Theo. „Er hätte ihn vor Potter schnappen müssen. Stattdessen mussten die Punkte aufgeteilt werden."

„Trotzdem", meinte Thomas. „Er ist der einzige Sucher, den wir haben. Und verkrüppelt oder nicht, er ist immer noch verdammt gut."

„Hast du gesehen, wie er Weasley auf ihrem Besen erschreckt hat?" kicherte Vincent. „Ich habe noch nie gesehen, wie jemand so dicht vorbeigeflogen ist."

„Egal", meinte Blaise. „Du hast immer gesagt, dass Potter geschlagen werden muss. Was sind die Chancen, dass die Ravenclaws oder Hufflepuffs genauso gut sind wie er?"

„Ich weiß", stöhnte Theo, der klang, als hätte er das ganze bereits in seinem Kopf diskutiert. „Und es ist nicht nur seine Hand. Er ist erschöpft. Wenn ich ihn im Training zu hart dran nehme, ist es ihm vielleicht zu viel."

„Also und dann?", fragte Blaise. „Willst du ihn ersetzen?"

„Mit wem?", fragte Vincent. „Wir haben keine Zeit, jemand anderes zu trainieren."

„Natürlich ersetze ich ihn nicht", blaffte Theo. „Aber ich will auch nicht, dass er mir mitten in einem Spiel umkippt."

„Was sollen wir dann machen?", fragte Thomas. „Schließlich können wir uns nicht auf ihn setzen, außer Vincent vielleicht."

„Keine Chance", widersprach Vincent. „Ich habe ihn schon wütend erlebt."

„Niemand sagt Draco, was er tun soll", erklärte Blaise. „Besonders jetzt nicht. Erwartest du etwa, dass wir einfach zu ihm hingehen und fragen, dass er Pause machen ... Oh! Theo, du Bastard! "

„Oh was?", wollte Vincent wissen. „Theo, wieso siehst du so zufrieden aus?"

„Weil er weiß, dass ich es jetzt kapiere", sagte Blaise etwas verärgert. „Wieso er mich zu diesem Meeting eingeladen hat, obwohl ich nicht zum Team gehöre."

„Hä?"

Draco hätte bei Gregorys Ignoranz am liebsten die Augen gerollt, außer dass er es selbst auch nicht verstand. Er schob sich so nahe wie möglich heran und hielt den Atem an.

„Es ist einfach", meinte Theo. „Du musst ihm einfach etwas Freizeit verschaffen, damit er trainieren kann."

„Du bist der Kapitän", sagte Blaise. „Du musst mit ihm sprechen."

„Er mag dich mehr als mich", warf Theo ein. „Du weißt, dass Zaubertränke mich nicht wirklich interessieren. Wenn Pansy mir nicht helfen würde ..."

„Das tut doch nichts zur Sache", widersprach Blaise. „Snape wird mir auch nicht zuhören. Außerdem würde er dir zuhören. Du bist der Kapitän."

„Wenn ich mit ihm spreche, dann denkt er, ich würde nur jammern und unsere Probleme auf Draco schieben. Aber du wirst von ganz Slytherin respektiert und wenn du zu Snape gehst, wäre es so, als stünde das ganze Haus hinter dir."

„Ja, ganz weit hinter mir. Wo niemand es sehen kann."

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Draco mir während eines Spiel tot umfällt, also wirst du mit Snape reden ..."

Draco lächelte, entfernte sich von der Tür und ging leise den Gang entlang. Sicher, er musste ihnen versichern, dass es ihm gut ginge, vielleicht musste er auch selbst mit Snape sprechen, sogar um einen freien Tag fragen. Aber im Moment war alles was zählte, dass er noch im Team war. Und Harry hatte recht, sogar Soldaten hatten mal Urlaub. Es war zu viel gewesen, dass er auch noch Dumbledores zusätzliche Forderungen auf sich genommen hatte. Hmm. Blaise war redegewandter. Draco beschloss abzuwarten und zu sehen, ob Blaise es schaffen würde, ihm ein oder zwei Wochen Urlaub zu verschaffen, bevor er selbst sein Glück versuchte.

Eine freie Woche mit Harry. Das ließ ihn lächeln und er schloss die Augen, als er sich die Schneeballschlachten vorstellte, das gemeinsame Essen in der Küche und Aufholstunden mit Harry in den dunklen Künsten. Er kannte ein paar schöne aber nutzlose Zauber, die Papierpferde dazu brachte, auf dem Tisch herum zu galoppieren oder ein Lichtband, das sich immer schneller drehte, bis es sich auflöste. Er dachte nicht, dass je jemand Harry diese Zauber gezeigt hatte. Er fragte sich, ob der Gryffindor diese Spielereien genauso mögen würde wie das Feuerwerk, das er erschaffen hatte, als sie auf die Slytherins gewartete hatten.

So in Gedanken versunken trat er in den Gemeinschaftsraum und schaute sich nach Harry um. Er entdeckte ihn, wie er bei ein paar Kindern saß, die sich um Daphne versammelt hatten. Sie zeigte ihnen gerade einen neuen Zauber. Als er sich ihnen näherte und dabei eine andere Gruppe von Schülern und einem Berg von Decken und Kissen umging, bemerkte er, dass Daphne die Kinder winzige Glasfläschchen mit Honig füllen ließ.

Draco erstarrte. Die Kinder, die schon fertig waren, verkorkten ihre Ampullen fest und verknoteten Lederbände um ihre neu erschaffenen Amulette. Daphne lächelte und half dem kleinsten Kind, sein Amulett umzubinden.

Zu spät, dachte er. Zu spät. Er hob eine Hand, als könnte er so die Zeit anhalten und Harry wegziehen.

Die Kinder, der Raum, sogar der Krieg und die letzten drei Monate verschwanden, von der Dunkelheit verschluckt, bis seine Welt sich nur noch um Harry drehte, der ein kleines Fläschchen in der Hand hielt und ihn in unbändiger Wut anstarrte.

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

**Teil 20**

Draco konnte sich weder bewegen noch klar denken. Er konnte nicht einmal atmen, während er in Harrys Augen blickte, da es ihm vorkam, als würde er unter ihrer brennenden Hitze versengt werden. Wurden sie beobachtet? Er wusste es nicht. Alles außer Harry verschwamm und wurde schwarz. Und dann stand der Gryffindor auf.

Nur seine Malfoyinstinkte sorgten dafür, dass Draco sich umdrehte und in Richtung Tür ging. Er kam sich vor, als wate er durch Wasser und kämpfe gegen die Strömung, als er die Treppen erklomm, wobei seine Füße schwer wie Blei waren. Normalerweise machte ihn Angst schneller. Jetzt musste er seine Angst, sich zu bewegen, bekämpfen, verließ den Raum und trat in den Gang. Erst als er Harrys schwere Schritte hinter sich näher kommen hörte, rannte er endlich los.

Zu spät. Harrys Hand wog schwer auf seiner Schulter und er wurde herumgedreht und gegen die Wand gestoßen. Als er aufschrie, drückte Harry mit seinem Arm gegen Dracos Hals und drückte fest zu, wobei er ihm die Luft abschnürte.

„Du verdammter Lügner", fauchte er, sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter entfernt. Sein Atem drang heiß zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. „Ich habe dir vertraut! Ich habe dir vertraut! Den ganzen Scheiß über Liebestränke ... du hast gelogen! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dir erzählt habe ..."

Er unterbrach sich mit einem bitteren Lachen. „'Du warst der einzige, der mich niemals belogen hat'", erinnerte er sich und spottete seinen eigenen Worten. „Hätte es besser wissen sollen, als einem Malfoy zu vertrauen ..."

„Bitte ...", krächzte Draco.

„LÜG MICH NICHT WIEDER AN!" Harry holte aus und schlug ihn.

Die Welt drehte sich und wurde kurz schwarz. Draco sank auf den Steinboden und hielt eine Hand über sein Auge. „Ich habe nicht ... oh, Gott ... Harry, ich wollte nicht ..."

„Silencio!"

Nur sein eigener abgehackter Atem und das wilde Schlagen seines Herzen erklangen in der Halle und verdrängten Harrys Schritte, als dieser sich über ihn stellte. Harry würde ihn töten, da war er sich sicher. Draco schloss die Augen und rollte sich zusammen, unfähig aufzustehen. Er hatte keine Angst. Ihm war zu schlecht als dass er sich hätte bewegen können.

„Expelliarmus!"

Harry fiel vor ihm zu Boden, sein Zauberstab schlitterte durch den Gang. Draco sah, wie er die Person anknurrte, die den Zauber gesprochen hatte und sich dann wieder auf ihn konzentrierte. Rot vor Zorn und auf allen Vieren zog sich Harry näher, die Finger wie Krallen, die sich in Dracos Hals bohren wollten.

Er konnte nicht vor Schmerz weinen. Draco versuchte, ihn wegzustoßen und Harrys Finger kämpften mit dem hohen Kragen seiner strengen Robe und verfingen sich in der Lederschnur. Ein zweiter Zauber blies Harry weg von ihm und gegen die Wand, wobei das Leder um Dracos Hals zerriss. Die Kordel hing in Harrys Faust und alles, was Draco sah, war wie sich Harry schmerzerfüllt aufsetzte und ihn verletzt und voller Hass anstarrte.

Draco hätte geschrieen, wenn er seine Stimme gehabt hätte. Er schnappte nach Luft, presste eine Hand gegen seinen Hals, stand auf und rannte den Korridor hinunter. Jemand hinter ihm rief seinen Namen, aber es hörte sich an, als wäre er unter Wasser. Nur seine Schritte hallten im Gang wider, als er links abbog, dann rechts und sich dann in den Kerkern verlor. Als er anhielt, um sich gegen eine kalte Mauer zu lehnen und zu Atem zu kommen, bemerkte er, dass er nicht wusste, wo er war.

Harry würde ihn suchen. Er hatte keine Hoffnung gegen ihn anzukommen. Harry schien doch ohnehin immer jeden Kampf zu gewinnen. Draco entdeckte eine Tür, öffnete sie, wobei es ihm egal war, ob er in etwas Gefährliches, Vergessenes rannte. Stattdessen betrat er jedoch ein Badezimmer, wo Rost und schwarzer Schmutz die Becken, die an den Wänden hingen, bedeckte. Das einzige Licht, eine kleine Flamme in einem steinernen Halter an der Wand, erwachte röchelnd und hustend zum Leben.

Sein rauer Atem rauschte in der Stille und er legte seine Hände über seinen Mund, um ihn zu dämpfen. Der Raum warf jeden Ton zurück. Sich jedes noch so kleinen Geräusches bewusst, durchquerte er das Zimmer und stellte sich vor ein Becken. Er hielt sich am Rande fest und begann zu schluchzen.

Aber wieso? Also hasste Harry ihn wieder. Das war wie die letzten fünf Jahre. Was machte es da aus, dass Harry ihn nun nur noch ein bisschen mehr hasste? Alle hatten ihn davor gewarnt, mit einem dunklen Zauberer Freundschaft zu schließen. Was hatte er erwartet?

Diese Gedanken trösteten ihn nicht. Sein Blick wanderte von dem schwarzen Becken zu dem beschlagenen Spiegel, der ihm ein verschwommenes Selbst zeigte. Er hob den Arm, säuberte einen Kreis mit seinem Ärmel und brachte langsam sein Spiegelbild zum Vorschein. Als er sein Gesicht sehen konnte, ließ er den Arm fallen.

Das Foto von Rita Skeeter hatte nur das Bild gezeigt, das er projizieren wollte: Ein verlorenes Kind, das Angst vor der Welt hatte. Aber einen Spiegel konnte er nicht täuschen. Hohlwangig, mit leicht eingefallenen Augen und Wangen, hatte er sich von einem starken jungen Mann nach seinem Flug über das Land zu einem bleichen, erschöpften Schatten gewandelt. Er sah nicht aus wie ein dunkler Zauberer aus einem Märchen. Er sah aus wie Draco Malfoy, schwächster Malfoy seit Generationen und schwarzes Schaf der dunklen Gemeinschaft.

Die Blutsverräter und Muggelliebhaber würden ihn nie wirklich akzeptieren. Wenn sein Versuch, Harry zu manipulieren, ans Licht kam, würden sie versuchen, ihn nach Askaban zu schicken. Sogar wenn er der Bestrafung entkommen konnte, würde er von der ganzen Welt geächtet werden. Seine Freunde würden ihn meiden, wenn ihre Eltern es forderten. Seine Familie würde ihn enterben, wenn sie noch lebten. Und wenn Harry ihn je wieder sah, ihn wieder packte und ihn wieder mit nichts als Hass in den Augen ansah ...

Er beugte sich vor und übergab sich. Er spuckte aber nur Magensäure und fing an zu zittern. Mit zitternder Hand griff er nach dem alten Hahn und drehte ihn auf, wobei Rost rieselte und ein Rinnsal braunes Wasser hervorkam. Er konnte nicht aufhören, das Wenige zu erbrechen, das noch in seinem Magen war und er beugte sich tiefer, damit er seine Arme auf das Becken legen konnte. Während er um Atem rang, versuchte er sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen, nur um von jedem Krampf seines Magens geschüttelt zu werden.

Nach mehreren Minuten konnte er endlich aufhören. Nun war das Wasser auch klar und er streckte seine Hand darunter, um seinen Mund auszuspülen. Als er wieder zu Atem kam, lehnte er sich gegen den kalten Spiegel und begann, sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Es war eine aus Gewohnheit geborene Geste, aber er hielt inne, als seine Finger auf fremde Finger stießen. Jemand hielt sein Haar zurück.

Er schrie stumm auf, sprang zur Seite und drückte sich an die Wand, bevor er Harry erkannte. Kurz schnappte er nach Luft und drückte sich in die Wand, als wolle er Teil des Steins werden. Dann machte Harry einen Schritt auf ihn zu und Draco zuckte zusammen und hob einen Arm, um Harry abzuwehren. Als die Sekunden vergingen, begann er wieder zu weinen, unfähig sich zu bremsen. Seinen erhobenen Arm legte er über sein Gesicht, um seine Augen zu verdecken und er sank auf den Boden. Je länger er weinte, desto mehr rang er nach Atem, bis er das Gefühl hatte zu ersticken.

„Hör auf damit!", forderte Harry. Er kniete sich hin und zog Dracos Arm weg.

Draco konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie schrecklich er aussah. Er hielt die Augen fest geschlossen und hätte aufgejault, wenn er eine Stimme gehabt hätte.

„Ich hab gesagt, dass du damit aufhören sollst."

Harrys harter Ton ließ Draco fürchten, dass er wieder geschlagen, verflucht und verdammt werden würde. Daher überraschte es ihn, als er Harrys Ärmel an seiner Wange spürte und war noch überraschter, als dieser seine Tränen wegwischte.

„Du machst dich nur wieder krank." Harry untersuchte vorsichtig den anschwellenden Bluterguss in Dracos Gesicht, entschuldigte sich aber nicht.

Draco verhielt sich so ruhig wie möglich und mied den Augenkontakt. Er hatte die Augen niedergeschlagen und reagierte nicht, als Harry seine Gesicht berührte. War das ein Trick? Eine böser Streich vielleicht? Dracos ersticktes Schluchzen wurde zu Weinen und schließlich rannen ihm still nicht enden wollende Tränen über die Wangen. Er schniefte und ließ zu, dass Harry ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Seine Haut war so warm, so lebendig.

Lange sagte Harry nichts. Draco fragte sich, warum er schwieg. Ihm war völlig klar, dass Harry immer noch wütend war, aber die sanfte Behandlung und die fehlenden Anschuldigungen verwirrten ihn. Die Minuten zogen sich in die Länge und nach einer Weile hob Draco langsam den Kopf, um Harry anzuschauen.

„Du hast Glück", murmelte Harry. „Ich wollte dich echt erwürgen. Ich wollte dich windelweich prügeln. Aber Snape hat mich aufgehalten."

Draco blickte wieder auf den Boden. Über seinen Meister wollte er jetzt wirklich nicht nachdenken.

„Snape wollte mich umbringen", fuhr Harry fort. „Dann hat er gesehen, was ich in der Hand hatte und ..." Er brach ab und zog ein finsteres Gesicht. „Er hat gelacht. Ich glaube nicht, dass es seine Absicht war, aber er konnte nicht anders. Als ich ihn angeschrieen habe, hat er nur noch mehr gelacht und gesagt, dass ich dumm sei zu glauben, dass das ein Liebeszauber ist."

Harry hielt den Honigzauber an der zerrissenen Lederschnur hoch. Draco zuckte zusammen, da er dachte, er würde wieder geschlagen werden. Der Zauber glänzte im Licht des Feuers wie Gold, als er sich langsam drehte.

„Und dann sagte er, alle Malfoys seien dumme Kinder."

Die vertraute Stichelei klang nicht mehr wie eine Beleidigung. Draco dachte, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Ich liebe dich immer noch", flüsterte Harry. „Deswegen hasse ich dich im Moment so sehr. Sag mir, werde ich aufhören dich zu lieben, wenn ich das Amulett zerstöre ..."

Draco schloss seine Hände um die kleine Flasche, um sie zu schützen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und formte mit seinen Lippen „nicht" und ließ sie nicht mehr los.

„Wieso sollte ich nicht?", wollte Harry wissen. „Wenn es nicht echt ist? Wenn es nur ein Spielzeug dunkler Kinder ist, wieso sollte ich es nicht gegen die Wand werfen?"

Draco blickte ihm endlich in die Augen. Selbst wenn er hätte sprechen können, er hätte nicht gewusst, welche Worte er verwenden sollte.

„Ich kann Snape nicht vertrauen", flüsterte Harry. „Und dir kann ich auch nicht trauen."

Er legte seine Hand auf Dracos Wange und raue Finger glitten sein Gesicht hinunter unter seine Lippen bevor sie sich spreizten und seinen Kiefer fest packten. Der Griff tat nicht weh, aber Harry verhinderte, dass er sich bewegte. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, was auf ihn zukommen würde, bis er das Eindringen in seine Gedanken spürte.

Ungeübt wie er war stolperte Harry durch Dracos Verstand als wäre er betrunken und fuhr durch seine Erinnerungen, wobei er nach denen griff, die ihn interessierten. Er sah, wie Draco ein paar Tage zuvor mit dem Quidditchteam trainierte, dann schaute er ihm über die Schulter, als er den Tagespropheten las, an seinem ersten Tag im Unterricht. Er fühlte seine Angst, als er vor den Drachen floh und seine Wut, als er Filch folterte. Er sah Draco durch den Schneesturm fliegen und gegen die zwei Todesser kämpfen und er verfolgte die Erinnerungen zurück, bis er Malfoy Manor in Flammen aufgehen sah.

Draco, der sich seiner durchwühlten Erinnerungen und des kalten Steinbodens, auf dem sie saßen, nur zu bewusst war, legte seine Hände auf Harrys Schulter und versuchte, ihn wegzustoßen. Aber Harry wich keinen Zentimeter und verhakte sich nur noch mehr in Dracos Geist, als würden sich Finger in das Gehirn des Slytherins bohren. Keine seiner Okklumentikstunden nutzte etwas gegen Harrys rohe Gewalt.

Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie Harry ihre Zeit im Badezimmer überflog und dann zurückspulte, als er die Drachen sezierte. Ihm wurde schlecht durch das Hin- und Herspringen als sich Harry auf die Zeit bevor er das Amulett erschaffen hatte und die Zeit danach konzentrierte, bis er schließlich zu der Nacht kam, in der Draco in seinem Bett lag und ihre Namen auf einen kleinen Papierstreifen schrieb.

Draco dachte, er müsse sich wieder übergeben. Er hörte seinen Herzschlag lauter und lauter werden und kalte Schauer schüttelten seinen Körper. Harry ließ nicht locker und Draco erschauerte, als Erinnerung nach Erinnerung wie Zwiebelschalen abgeschält wurden und Harry in einen Teil seines Geistes eindrang, den Severus ihn nie gelehrt hatte zu verteidigen. Das Gefühl, dass Klauen über etwas Weiches kratzten, fühlte sich nicht wie Legilimentik an, aber es kam ihm bekannt vor. Das hatte der Dunkle Lord mit ihm gemacht, nach den verletzlichen Gefühlen gegriffen und sich in ihnen gebadet.

Während Harry sich tiefer und tiefer bohrte, schrie Draco still auf, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Noch schlimmer als die Gewalttätigkeit oder das Gefühl, aufgebohrt zu werden, war das Gefühl, dass Harry nicht planlos in seinem Geist grub. Er hatte etwas tief in Dracos Innerem gefunden und beabsichtigte, es auszugraben. Draco schnappte nach Luft. Er spürte Harrys Freude, als er entdeckte, wonach er immer auch gesucht hatte, als er ein weißes, heißes Licht enthüllte, das durch Draco schoss...

Beide sanken auf den Boden. Draco zitterte zu sehr, um sich aufzurichten, also zog er sich die paar Zentimeter in die nächste Ecke und rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen, während er Harry durch seine tränenverschleierten Augen beobachtete. Er wusste nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte, Harry von sich zu stoßen. Er hoffte nur, dass der andere Junge dort blieb, wo er war: Außer Atem und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Natürlich würde Harry nicht das tun, was er wollte. Als der Gryffindor sich auf seine Hände und Knie aufrappelte, wünschte Draco, er könnte stöhnen, nach Hilfe rufen, beten. Er bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen und wartete. Harry brauchte nicht lange. Kurz darauf wurde Draco gegen die Wand gedrückt und seine Hände wurden weggerissen. Er versuchte, seine Augen fest geschlossen zu halten und spürte, wie Harry versuchte, sie mit seinen Fingern zu öffnen, indem er immer wieder fest darüberstrich, fast als würde er sie liebkosen.

„Bitte", flehte Harry. „Bitte, lass es mich sehen. Bitte, ich muss es sehen, bitte. Bitte, Draco, lass es mich sehen ..."

Jeder seiner Versuche, Harry von sich zu drängen, wurde abgeschüttelt und führte zu weiterem Flehen. Das Licht, das Harry berührt hatte, war etwas, das Draco nicht wieder berühren wollte, es nicht wahr haben wollte, aber da er so ausgelaugt war, konnte er Harry nicht davon abhalten, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen. Ohne den Blick auf etwas anderes zu werfen, raste Harry den gleichen Weg zurück ins seinen Verstand zu der brennenden Hitze. Draco wollte wegrennen, bevor es ihn verbrannte, aber er war verloren, Er drehte und wendete sich auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg, bis er aufgab. Alles was er fand, war Harry, der vom gleichen Licht eingeschlossen war.

„Sag es", flüsterte Harry. „Bitte sag es!"

Draco öffnete den Mund und versuchte Worte zu formen. Lange Sekunden vergingen, in denen Harry nicht aufhörte zu flehen und die Hitze war nun so stark, dass er nicht mehr atmen konnte und seine Tränen verdampften. Harry schwieg endlich und Draco fand die Worte endlich und formte sie ungläubig mit seinen Lippen.

Ich liebe dich.

Als Severus sie etwas später fand, öffnete Draco kaum die Augen. Seine Arme umschlangen Harry, der an seiner Brust ruhte. Eine Hand umklammerte immer noch das Amulett.

„Hast du ihn getötet?", flüsterte Snape und starrte Harrys leblosen Körper an.

Draco hätte gerne gelacht, brachte aber die Kraft dazu nicht auf. Er musste warten, bis Severus ihn ansah, um ihm zu verstehen geben zu können, dass erst der Schweigezauber aufgehoben werden musste, wobei er allen Göttern dankte, dass sein Meister ein Legilimens war.

„Er lebt", wisperte Draco. „Und ich glaube, er hasst mich nicht mehr."

Severus kniete sich vor ihn hin und legte eine Hand unter Dracos Kinn, damit er seinen Kopf so heben konnte, dass er seine Augen und Gedanken besser sehen konnte. „Gütiger Gott, dein Verstand blutet. Ich glaube, er ist sogar verbrannt. Was hat er dir angetan?"

„Er wollte wissen, warum ich das Amulett gemacht habe." Dracos Mund verzog sich zu einer Art Lächeln. „Er war nicht sehr sanft dabei ..."

„Du musst in den Kranken... Nein!", überlegte Snape. „Nein, in mein Labor. Heidekraut wird helfen, deinen Geist zu heilen."

„Sev'", murmelte Draco, „ist es wirklich nur ein Spielzeug?"

Ohne zu antworten zog Severus beide Jungen auf ihre Füße, aber während Harry ins Bewusstsein stolperte und mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen wieder auf den Boden fiel, hob Severus Draco auf und hielt ihn wie ein Kind in seinen Armen.

„Mitkommen, Potter!", schnauzte er über seine Schulter. „Dunkle Kinder suchen die Gänge nach Ihnen ab. Wenn sie Sie finden, sehen Sie das Tageslicht nie wieder."

Jedoch waren die einzigen dunklen Kinder, auf die sie trafen, Pansy und Theo, die Harry nur passieren ließen, da Snape ihnen mit einem mörderischen Gesicht befahl, Pomfrey zu holen. Als sie das Labor erreichten, setzte Severus Draco auf den einzigen Stuhl.

„Es tut weh", wimmerte Draco und rollte sich auf dem Sitz zusammen.

„Sei still!", grummelte Severus, als er das Glas mit dem Heidekraut holte. „Du bist doch eigentlich ein Feigling, aber dann gehst du und ärgerst Löwen und weinst dann, wenn sie dich beißen."

Draco antwortete nicht. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen, als von seinem Meister Mitleid zu erwarten. Er wollte nach seinem Amulett greifen und seufzte, als er bemerkte, dass Harry es immer noch hatte. Er riskierte einen Blick und sah, wie Harry auf dem Boden saß und das Amulett dicht an sich gepresst hatte. Der Gryffindor hatte sich nicht bewegt.

„Ist es ein Spielzeug?", fragte Draco wieder. Aus dem Augenwinkel schaute er zu seinem Meister, da sein Kopf zu sehr weh tat, um ihn zu bewegen. „Severus, bewirkt es wirklich nichts?"

Snape kochte das Heidekraut zu Ende und gab Draco dann ein Glas der violetten Flüssigkeit. Er verschränkte die Arme und sah ihm zu, wie er in kleinen Schlücken trank. Draco drückte das Glas gegen seine Brust, um sich etwas aufzuwärmen.

„Oh Lehrling mein", sagte Snape reuevoll. „Du bist zwar ein Experte in Zaubertränken. Aber jetzt erkenne ich, wie sehr ich deine Zauberkunst vernachlässigt habe. Natürlich ist es ein Spielzeug. Das einzige, wozu es gut ist, ist, dass es scheuen Jungen den Mut gibt, das Objekt ihrer Begierde anzusprechen, aber nicht einmal das hast du hinbekommen."

Snape drehte sich weg, um etwas anderes zu brauen, aber in einem Anfall von Groll warf er beiden einen wütenden Blick zu. „Und wenn wir schon beim Thema sind ... Potter? Es gibt so viele Schüler hier und du wählst Potter? Sag mir, ist es, weil es dir ein Vergnügen bereitet, dir das Leben schwer zu machen oder weil du denkst, du hast mich noch nicht genug geärgert?"

„Ich hatte keine Wahl", murmelte Draco in sein Glas. „Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass es passiert."

Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben begann Snape wieder damit, die Zutaten vor ihm zu sortieren. Kurz darauf griff er nach einem dicken Notizbuch, das auf dem Tisch lag. Aber als er es durchgeblättert hatte, hatte er das gewünschte Rezept nicht gefunden. Wütend starrte er Draco an, als wäre es seine Schuld.

„Wo ist dein Grimoire?", blaffte er Draco an.

„Im Schrank im Gemeinschaftsraum", antwortete Draco schnell.

„Na gut, ich kann euch beide beim besten Willen nicht alleine lassen", sagte Snape, ging dann zur Tür und hob seinen Zauberstab. Nachdem er sich mit einem kurzen Blick auf Harry versichert hatte, dass dieser noch auf dem Boden saß, schloss er seine Augen und konzentrierte sich „Accio Grimoire!"

Als Draco sein Heidekraut getrunken hatte, stellte er das Glas auf den Tisch und legte den Kopf auf seine Hände. Sein Kopf pochte synchron zu seinem Herzschlag und ihm war schlecht, aber die gewohnte Ruhe des Labors linderte den Schmerz. In der beruhigenden Stille erschreckte Draco das Rascheln von Snapes Roben, als dieser das Buch auffing.

„Was stellst du her?"

„Salbe für den Geist", sagte Snape. „Dafür benötige ich eine Zauberformel, die dein Vater geschrieben hat."

Draco schloss die Augen und neigte den Kopf. Lucius hatte dutzende, wenn nicht sogar hunderte verschiedene dunkle Zauber komponiert, indem er Fragmente vergessener alter Sprüche mit Gebeten an ihre längst verschwundenen Götter verband. Nur zu hören, wie Severus die Worte seines Vaters flüsterte, linderte den Schmerz in seinem Kopf. Wie wenn er wieder und wieder seinen Reinigungszauber sprach, murmelte er die sich wiederholenden Worte mit und die verbrannten Erinnerungen wurden beruhigt,

Snapes Hand legte sich sanft auf seinen Kopf und Draco blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er die Schüssel in der anderen Hand seines Meisters erkannte. Er nahm sie in beide Hände und trank die bittere Flüssigkeit, schluckte die breiigen Stückchen mit einer Grimasse.

„Ich werde dich gleich zurückbringen, damit du dich ausschlafen kannst", sagte Severus. „aber dies braucht Zeit, um zu wirken ..."

„Draco?"

Er zuckte zusammen. Als er weder Snape schreien noch Schritte näher kommen hörte, schweifte sein Blick vorsichtig den Stuhl entlang zu Harrys Schuhen. Er schaffte es nicht, die Augen weiter zu heben.

„Draco, kann ich ..." Harry schluckte. „Lässt du es mich noch mal sehen?"

Snape schlug das Grimoire zu und starrte den Gryffindor finster an. „Denken Sie nicht, Sie haben das erste Mal genug Schaden angerichtet? Sie zarte Bewusstseinsschichten zerrissen ..."

„Severus ..."

„ ... und damit genau bewiesen, wie gewalttätig Sie sind ..."

„Severus!" Draco legte eine Hand auf den Arm seines Meisters und begegnete dem ungläubigen Blick seines Meister ruhig. „Ich muss mit ihm reden. Alleine."

„Nachdem, was er dir angetan hat?" Snapes Stimme war nur noch ein ungläubiges Flüstern. „Bist du verrückt .."  
„Nein! Ich bin nicht verrückt!", unterbrach Draco ihn.

Severus hielt inne, als er Dracos monotone Stimme hörte. Er warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder seinem Lehrling zuwandte.

„Er wird dir wieder wehtun", sagte er leise.

„Bestimmt", antwortete Draco. „Aber nicht heute."

Obwohl er Dracos Zuversicht in dieser Sache nicht teilte, nickte Snape nur kurz. „Ich gehe und sehe, wo Pomfrey bleibt. Wenn er etwas versuchen sollten, schmeiß ihn raus und die Slytherins werden sich seiner annehmen."

Draco bezweifelte, dass er Harry wegstoßen, geschweige denn aus dem Raum werfen konnte, aber er glaubte nicht, dass es nötig werden würde. Als Snape weg war, seufzte Draco, schloss seine Augen wieder und legte seinen Kopf auf seinen Armen ab.

„Du hast mir weh getan", sagte er.

„Du hast versucht, mich zu benutzen", konterte Harry. „Selbst wenn du nicht gewusst hast, dass es nicht funktioniert, hast du es versucht."

Draco stritt es nicht ab. „Ich dachte es funktioniert beidseitig."

„Was?"

„Ich dachte ..." Er hielt inne. Nun schien es so dumm zu sein. „Ich dachte, es bringt mich dazu, dich auch zu mögen."

„War mich zu lieben so schlimm, dass du dir vormachen musstest, dass es unecht war?"

„Es hat mir Angst gemacht." Er vergrub seinen Kopf noch tiefer in seine Arme. „Und es brennt."

Das Rascheln von Kleidung am Boden entlang sagte ihm, dass Harry auf ihn zukroch, Er zuckte zusammen, obwohl er nicht dachte, dass Harry ihn schlagen würde und er seufzte erleichtert auf, als eine warme Hand die seine ergriff. Er hob leicht den Kopf an und sah, wie Harry neben seinem Stuhl kniete und sich an ihn lehnte.

„Lass es mich noch mal sehen. Bitte."

Draco schwieg einen Moment lang. Er hob seine freie Hand und zögerte kurz in der Luft, bevor er sie auf Harrys legte. Entweder war Harry heiß oder er selbst war kalt, denn er fing an zu zittern.

„Es tut zu sehr weh", sagte Draco. Und bei Harrys enttäuschtem Gesicht fuhr er fort. „Du wirst einfach damit leben müssen zu wissen, dass es da ist. So wie ich."

„Aber warum ist es so schlimm? Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe." Harry verstärkte seinen Griff bis Draco wimmerte und ließ dann schnell los, als er merkte, dass er ihm wehtat. „Ich weiß, ich hätte dich nicht schlagen dürfen, aber ich war so wütend."

„Dieses Jahr bestand aus nichts als Schmerzen. Wieso sollte Liebe anders sein?"

Harry sagte nichts mehr. Nach einer Minute lehnte er sich vollends an Draco, sein Kopf an Dracos Seite gelehnt. Draco drehte sich, um sich an Harry zu lehnen und lauschte seinem Atem. Er konnte sich nicht länger einreden, dass es wegen der Kälte war. Und obwohl es Harry war, der ihm weh getan hatte, linderte seine Nähe den Schmerz etwas.

So fanden Pomfrey und Snape sie, als sie endlich kamen. Zweifellos hatten Pansy und Theo auf dem Weg in den Krankenflügel getrödelt und wohl gehofft, dass, wenn sie lange genug brauchten, Harry an dem, was er auch immer hatte, zu Grunde gehen würde. Sie blieb in der Tür stehen und umklammerte ihre Medizintasche etwas fester.

„Harry", sagte sie und ging zu ihm hin. „Geht es dir gut?"

Harry bewegte kaum den Kopf, um sie anzusehen und blinzelte geblendet von dem Licht, das von der Tür hereinschien. „Mir geht es gut. Draco ist verletzt."

„Malfoy ist unter meiner Pflege", sagte Snape ihm. „Madame Pomfrey ist Ihretwegen hier."

Pomfrey tat ihr Bestes, um Severus zu ignorieren und schenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit nur Harry. „Du siehst nicht so aus, als wärst du verletzt", sagte sie. Sie griff nach seinem Kinn und zwang ihn, sie anzuschauen, damit sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Er hat sich gewaltsam einen Weg in Malfoys Geist gebahnt und in seinen Gefühlen herumgestochert", sagte Snape gepresst.  
„Ich dachte, dass die daraus entstandene Wunde und das Verbrennen von Malfoys Geist vielleicht auch Potter geschadet haben könnten."

Sie ließ Harry los und lehnte sich zurück. „Du hast was gemacht?", flüsterte sie.

„Das ist nicht alles", sagte Harry und starrte Snape wütend an. „Draco ..."

Harry unterbrach sich so plötzlich, so dass Draco ihn überrascht anschaute und versuchte seinen Gesichtsaudruck zu erkennen.

„Draco hat etwas getan", flüsterte Harry. „Aber ich habe etwas überreagiert", gab er zu und starrte Severus wieder finster an.

„Etwas getan?", wiederholte Pomfrey. „Hat er dich verletzt?"

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht, „Nein, es war das schönste ..." Er verlor sich in der Erinnerung.

Vielleicht würde Harry ihm wieder wehtun. Alle und jeder hatte das getan, absichtlich oder nicht. Draco drückte seine Hand und lächelte zurück und sogar der dauernde Schmerz in seinem Kopf konnte das Triumphgefühl in ihm nicht verdrängen.

Das Lächeln eines dunklen Zauberers beruhigte Madame Pomfrey nicht wirklich. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich, sie schoss auf ihre Füße und baute sich mit geballten Fäusten vor ihm auf.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", wollte sie wissen. „Was habt ihr dunkle Zauberer mit ihm getan?"

„Was ...?"

„Denkt ihr, ich kann es mir nicht denken?", fuhr sie fort. „Ich kenne vielleicht nicht alle eure Tricks, aber ich weiß, wie ich sie entdecken kann. Ich werde herausfinden, welche Zauber du auf ihn gelegt hast. Gib mir deinen Zauberstab!"

Draco blickte zu Severus, der nickte. Er war sich zwar nicht sicher, wieso sein Meister das erlaubte, aber er zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und er wurde ihm aus der Hand gerissen. Pomfrey legte ihn auf den Tisch und holte etwas aus ihrer Tasche. Während sie ihn untersuchte, wurde ihr Stirnrunzeln immer tiefer.

„So viele dunkle Sprüche", murmelte sie.

„Von der Schule gefordert", erinnerte Snape sie.

Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, aber legte schließlich den Zauberstab weg. Unbeeindruckt zog sie weitere Flaschen aus ihrer Tasche und reihte sie auf. „Ich werde einige Ihrer leeren Phiolen verwenden", sagte sie wie jemand, der Nein nicht als Antwort akzeptierte. Sie blickte über ihre Schultern zu Severus, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Draco beobachtete sie bei ihrer Arbeit bis er merkte, dass sie die üblichen Test durchführte, um zu sehen, ob Harry Drogen verabreicht wurden oder ob er vergiftet, verzaubert oder verhext worden war. Sie suchte nach irgendetwas, das ihr erklären konnte, warum der Retter der Welt sich so verzweifelt an einen dunklen Zauberer klammerte. Sie arbeitete erstaunlich schnell, getrieben davon, einen Grund zu finden. Eine Möglichkeit nach der anderen schloss sie aus und wurde immer frustrierter, als sie nichts fand. Als die letzte Phiole auch nicht die von ihr gewünschte Farbe annahm, knallte sie sie so hart auf den Tisch, dass sie überschwappte.

„Ist das irgendeine merkwürdige Magie, die ich nicht kenne?", wollte sie wissen. „Ein Opfer? Wurde seine Seele irgendwie gefangen? Was hast du getan?"

Es war dumm und unvorsichtig, aber Draco dachte nicht, das Pomfrey es akzeptieren würde. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe."

Pomfrey öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber wieder und öffnete ihn wieder. Aber sie unterbrach sich, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte. Alles zu verdauen war etwas zu viel und sie schüttelte den Kopf und schloss ihre Tasche.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie vorhaben", gab sie zu und starrte nicht Draco, sondern Severus finster an. „Sie wissen, dass Harrys Geist in Ordnung ist. Aber wir werden sehen, wie der Direktor darüber denkt und niemand kann ein Geheimnis vor ihm bewahren."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und stürmte aus dem Raum, wobei sie eine Gruppe von Slyhterinschülern sprengte, die unbemerkt vor der Tür herumgelungert hatte. Als sie weg war, schloss Severus die Tür und räumte das Chaos auf dem Tisch auf.

„Sind Sie nun zufrieden?", fragte er. „Dass Sie nicht durch einen Zauber oder Trank beeinflusst werden?"

„Das wusste ich schon", meinte Harry barsch. „Wieso haben Sie Pomfrey geholt?"

„Damit alle anderen auch wissen, dass Draco Sie nicht manipuliert hat, obwohl er nichts unversucht gelassen hat." Er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Lehrlings. „Draco, wenn du das tust, gibt es kein Zurück mehr."

„Ich weiß."

„Deine Eltern, die anderen dunklen Zauber werden ihn vielleicht nicht akzeptieren. Die Schule wird eine Todesfalle werden. Das Ministerium wird dich noch mehr hassen."

Wie sehr er sich wünschte, er könnte sagen, dass es ihn nicht störte und dass ihm ihre Meinungen egal waren, dass es sein Leben war, aber der Gedanke an ihr Urteil und was sie wohl tun würden, lastete schwer auf seinen Schultern. Er hatte so wenig übrig, was er sein Eigen nennen konnte. Aber hatte er in den letzten Monaten sowieso nicht schon alle beiseite gestoßen?

„Lass sie mich hassen", begann Draco und hielt dann inne, als ihm etwas einfiel. Er blickte zu dem Jungen hinunter, der ihn immer noch hielt. „Hasst du mich?"

Harry schaute hoch und dachte kurz nach. „Ich bin immer noch wütend auf dich. Ich bin es leid, dass andauernd jemand versucht mich zu benutzen. Ich will nicht, dass du das auch machst."

„Ich bin ein Malfoy", murmelte Draco.

„Mein Malfoy", verbesserte Harry. „Nein, ich hasse dich nicht."

Draco war zu müde zum Lächeln, aber die Antwort reichte ihm. „Ich hasse dich auch nicht."

Snapes abschätzige Miene zeigte genau, was er darüber dachte, aber er ging und öffnete die Tür, nur um Theo, Pansy, Daphne und Blaise zu erschrecken. „Los, sammelt die Kinder ein, die in den Kerkern herumwandern. Und sagt ihnen, dass Potter nicht verhext werden darf."

„Das ist alles?", fragte Pansy ungläubig. „Potter tut Draco weh und er kommt einfach davon?"

„Sie haben recht", sagte Snape und blickte über seine Schuler. „Potter, eine Woche Strafarbeit." Er ignorierte Harrys nicht sehr überraschtes Schnauben und wandte sich wieder Pansy zu.

„Los jetzt. Und trödelt dieses Mal nicht herum."

Als sie sich aufteilten, starrte Severus seinen Lehrling ungeduldig an. „Los, steh auf. Du solltest im Bett sein, bevor die Kinder zurückkommen. Du hast heute schon genug Drama verursacht."

Draco nickte, stieß Harry leicht weg und stand auf, wobei er sich kurz an den Tisch lehnen musste, bevor er sich sicher war, dass er es zu seinem Haus schaffen würde. Harry stand neben ihm und legte ungeschickt einen Arm um ihn.

„Ich kann dich hinbringen", bot er an und klang als erwarte er, dass sein Angebot abgeschlagen werden würde.

„Sie werden mehr tun", antwortete Snape. „Wie gerne ich Sie auch den Wölfen zum Fraß vorwerfen würde, Sie müssen in Slytherin bleiben."

„Was?" Harry riss den Kopf hoch und starrte ihn an. „Sind Sie verrückt? Sie haben gesagt, ich würde das Tageslicht nie wieder sehen, wenn die mich finden."

„Wenn sie erfahren, dass Draco Sie gewählt hat, werden sie Sie leben lassen", meinte Snape. „Was mehr ist, als ich von Ihren Hauskameraden sagen kann. Wir sind es gewohnt, dass manchmal jemand zu uns konvertiert. Ihr Stolz lässt es nicht zu, auch nur einen an die dunkle Seite zu verlieren."

„Sie wussten, dass ich ein Freund von ..."

„Idiot", knurrte Snape und unterbrach ihn. „Oh klar, Sie können der Freund eines dunklen Zauberers sein, Sie können mit ihm arbeiten, das können sie akzeptieren. Aber Liebe? All die schönen Worte von Vertrauen und Ehre werden nichts mehr bedeuten und vielleicht werden sie ihren Retter nicht töten, aber Draco schon. Natürlich wollten sie nur das beste für Sie. Die ganzen Tests werden sie nicht überzeugen können, dass Draco Sie nicht kontrolliert."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich zu Draco. „Das kann nicht wahr sein. Ich lebe seit Jahren mit ihnen. Ich kenne sie."

„Wir haben jahrhundertelang mit ihnen gelebt", antwortete Draco. Es erfreute ihn nicht, dass Harry unrecht hatte. „Wir kennen sie seit Generationen. Wenn du mich nicht verleugnest, werden sie dich auch töten."

„Sie werden die Gelegenheit erhalten, es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen", warf Snape ein. „Wenn sich die Neuigkeit in der Schule und im Rest der Welt herumspricht, werden Sie das wahre Ausmaß ihrer Toleranz erkennen."

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sagte Draco, dass dieser nicht überzeugt war. Aber es spielte keine Rolle. Bald würde er überzeugt sein.

Slytherin war immer noch leer, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. Harry musste ihm über die verstreuten Decken und Matratzen zu dem Zimmer helfen, in dem sie auch nach der Attacke des Mobs gewesen waren. Severus erinnerte sie noch einmal ausdrücklich daran, dieses nicht zu verlassen und die Tür abzuschließen. Zwei Fackeln erwachten zum Leben und warfen eigentlich mehr Schatten in den Raum, als dass sie ihn erhellten. Sie taten nichts, um die Kälte zu bekämpfen.

Draco setzte sich mit einem Seufzer auf die Kante seines Betts und hob die Hand, um den obersten Knopf seiner Robe zu öffnen, aber nach dem dritten Fehlversuch blickte er schließlich nach unten, um sich auf den kleinen Knopf zu konzentrieren. Trotzdem glitten seine Finger immer wieder ab.

„Warte", sagte Harry und setzte sich neben ihn. „Lass mich mal."

Er ließ zu, dass Harry die Knöpfe öffnete, ließ seine Augen zufallen und schüttelte seine Roben ab, als sie weit genug geöffnet waren. Er warf sie auf den Boden und schlüpfte aus den Schuhen, während er wartete, dass Harry die Decke zurückschlug.

„Wieso lässt Snape mich bleiben?", fragte Harry. „Ich habe dich geschlagen. Er hasst mich."

„Er weiß, dass du wichtig für den Krieg bist", murmelte Draco. „Und weil ich dich hier haben möchte."

„Bist du sicher, dass er mich nicht verhext, während ich hier bin?"

„Wahrscheinlich hofft er, dass du den Krieg nicht überlebst." Er legte sich auf die Kissen, rollte sich leicht zusammen und schaute Harry zu, wie dieser sich auszog. Wie er selbst, zog sich der Gryffindor nicht vollkommen aus.

Harry zögerte. „Kann ich zu dir kommen?"

Draco vergrub sich tiefer in die Kissen. „Natürlich."

Das Bett wackelte etwas, als sich Harry neben ihn legte, sich ein Kissen schnappte und näher an ihn heranrobbte. Nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt, blies sein warmer Atem über Dracos Wange. Sanft berührte er den blauen Flecken auf der weißen Haut und schaute Draco dann entschlossen in die Augen. „Ich werde dich nie mehr schlagen."

Obwohl er es nicht versprach, klang es wie ein feierlicher Schwur. Draco legte seine Hand auf Harrys. „Ich werde nicht mehr versuchen, dich zu manipulieren." Seine Stimme war etwas undeutlich. „Absichtlich."

„Draco ..."

„Ich bin ein Slytherin, dunkel und ein Malfoy", beharrte Draco. „Manchmal kann ich nicht anders."

„Du bist mehr als das", meinte Harry. „Und du musst mich nicht manipulieren. Du musst mich nur fragen."

Draco runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Das würde nicht funktionieren. Die Welt funktionierte nicht so. Er öffnete den Mund, um darüber zu streiten, hielt aber inne, als Harry einen Finger auf seine Lippen presste.

„Wir können später darüber diskutieren", flüsterte er. „Du siehst wirklich müde aus."

„Deine Schuld", murmelte Draco.

Bevor er einschlief, spürte er, wie Harry noch näher rückte, einen Arm um ihn legte und ihn sicher hielt. Während er seine Augen schloss, küsste er Harrys Fingerspitzen, griff nach oben und fand blind Harrys Hand, auf die er seine legte. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte Harry sein Amulett in der Hand.

TBC...


	21. Chapter 21

**Teil 21**

Er wurde von nervigen Elfenstimmen geweckt. Draco kniff die Augen fest zu und vergrub den Kopf tiefer in seinem Kissen, aber die Stimmen wurden immer lauter. Mit einem Knurren musste er sich eingestehen, dass er nicht mehr weiter schlafen konnte. Er machte aber keine Anstalten, sich aus den warmen Decken zu schälen, nicht einmal, als der leckere Geruch von Gekochtem seine Nase erreichte. Plötzlich verschwanden die Elfenstimmen begleitet von einem Plopp.

„Ich weiß, dass du wach bist", sagte Harry irgendwo aus der Dunkelheit her. „Zeit zum Essen."

Draco antwortete nicht, sondern atmete nur tief ein und aus.

„Netter Versuch", sagte Harry, der nun näher klang als vorher. „Aber im Schlaf zuckst du und jetzt liegst du vollkommen still."

„Nicht wach", grummelte Draco.

Eine Hand strich sanft seine Haare zurück und glitt dann über seine Wange. „Du musst essen. Ich will nicht, dass mein Malfoy langsam dahinschwindet, jetzt, wo er endlich mir gehört."

„Schmeicheleien werden mich nicht zum Aufstehen bringen", sagte Draco, aber er konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Die Worte wärmten sein Herz.

„Wie wäre es mit frischen Apfelkuchen?", flüsterte Harry in sein Ohr. „Frisch aus dem Ofen."

„Nachtisch als Frühstück?"

„Nur, wenn du aufwachst."

Draco stöhnte, aber sein Magen knurrte und er konnte wirklich etwas zu Essen gebrauchen. Daher setzte er sich auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, während er zusah, wie Harry die Kissen am Bettende drapierte.

„Was machst du?", wollte er wissen.

„Gestern ging es dir ziemlich schlecht", antwortete Harry. „Du solltest dich noch schonen."

„Also bekomme ich Frühstück im Bett?", fragte Draco und lehnte sich zurück. Er saß nun bequem an die Kissen gelehnt und musste nur ein besonders ungemütliches Kissen etwas verschieben. Die kalte Luft prickelte auf seiner Haut, aber bevor er sich beschweren konnte, legte Harry ihm eine Decke um die Schultern.

„Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen." Draco lächelte.

Sein Lächeln verschwand langsam, als Harry ihm ein Tablett auf den Schoß stellte, auf dem aber kein Apfelkuchen zu sehen war. Er nahm den Löffel und stocherte in der Schüssel, wobei er merkwürdige Fleischbrocken und Gemüse aufwirbelte.

„Suppe?", fragte er. „Harry ..."

„Danach gibt es Kuchen", bestimmte Harry. „Und schau mich nicht so an. Snape hat gesagt, dass du erst etwas Richtiges essen sollst."

„War ja klar." Er verzog das Gesicht, als er sah, dass Sellerie in der Suppe schwamm und machte sich daran, sorgfältig jedes einzelne Stück herauszufischen.

Harry setzte sich neben ihn und schaute ihm amüsiert zu. „Das ist aber kein Zaubertrank, oder? Es ist nur ganz normale Hühnersuppe."

„Severus gibt noch ein paar andere Zutaten hinzu, aber ansonsten schon."

„Das ist irgendwie komisch."

Draco warf ihm zwischen zwei wirklich widerlich langen Selleriestücken einen Blick zu. „Wieso?"

„Ich weiß, dass ich nicht viel über die Zauberwelt weiß, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals Hühnersuppe bekommen zu haben, als ich krank war. Andere haben sie meines Wissens auch nicht bekommen." Harry schaute ihn an. „Ich dachte, es sei eine Muggel-Sache."

Draco verharrte mit dem Löffel in der Luft und zögerte, während er angestrengt nachdachte. Weder Snape noch seine Eltern hatten je etwas gesagt, aber er hatte die kleinen Macken seines Meisters bemerkt, die zu Tage kamen, sobald er sich nur etwas entspannte. Wenn man so eng mit Severus zusammenlebte, war es unmöglich, diese nicht zu bemerken. Hier ein Muggelsprichwort, dort ein Muggelrezept, sowie das umfassende Wissen über Muggelmode und -geschichte und vor allem, dass er sich immer aus dem Gespräch ausklinkte, wenn sich das Gespräch um Muggel drehte. Während fast jeder andere damit versuchte, Wissenslücken zu verbergen, vermutete Draco, dass Severus einen riesigen Wissensschatz versteckte.

Aber was immer auch seine Vermutung war, es war nicht an ihm, dieses Geheimnis zu verraten.

„Severus sagt, dass manche Rezepte aus der Mode kamen", begann Draco vorsichtig. „Vor allem, nachdem bestimmte Stärkungstränke erfunden worden waren. Aber manchmal benötigt man etwas, das dem Patienten hilft, ohne dass es mit anderen Zaubern oder Tränken reagiert. Muggel haben nur ein paar Dinge aufgeschnappt, die wir verwenden."

„Es ist also Zufall, dass kein anderer Zauberer je Hühnchensuppe verabreicht?"

Normalerweise hatte er Zeit, sich die Lügen gut zu überlegen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du sagst mir nicht alles", stellte Harry fest.

Draco blickte ihm in die Augen. Zu seiner Überraschung sah Harry nicht wütend aus, sondern nur traurig. Weshalb sich Draco fühlte, als hätte er etwas falsch gemacht.

„Ich kann dir nicht alles erzählen", sagte er und schaute wieder weg. „Aus dem einfachen Grund, dass mir auch nicht alles erzählt wird. Außerdem würdest du auch nicht herumrennen und die Geheimnisse von Weasley herumerzählen, oder?"

„Ron hat keine Geheimnisse", meinte Harry.

„Dass sein Vater illegale Experimente mit Muggel-Zeugs durchführt, war kein Geheimnis?" Er lachte. „Sie lügen genauso viel wie wir. Sie sind nur selbstgerechter dabei."

Harry antwortete nicht. Er hatte auch noch nicht geantwortet, als Draco seine Suppe und den Nachtisch gegessen hatte und Draco fand, dass der Apfelkuchen ohne Harrys Stimme und Berührungen nur halb so gut schmeckte. Stattdessen schaute der Gryffindor ihn nicht einmal an, sondern war völlig in das Muster im Boden vertieft.

„Bereust du es, mich zu lieben?", fragte Draco plötzlich.

Harry lächelte ihn reuevoll an und berührte sein Gesicht.

„Nein", antwortete er und fuhr Dracos Lippen nach. „Aber du machst es einem manchmal ganz schön schwer."

„Ich kann nicht ändern, was ich bin", sagte er. „Und ich werde das auch nicht ändern."

„Ich weiß." Er ließ seine Hand fallen und seufzte. „Noch kann ich es."

Wenn das nicht Bedauern war, dann wollte Draco nicht wissen, was es sonst sein sollte. Er schob seinen Teller weg und winkte Harry zu sich. „Setz dich neben mich", murmelte er.

Zwar war Harry schon nah, aber er kam trotzdem noch näher. Draco griff nach seiner rechten Hand und hielt sie fest. Obwohl er derjenige war, der dick in die Decke verpackt war, fühlte sich Harrys Haut viel wärmer an. Aber als Harry mit der anderen Hand sein Gesicht berührte, zuckte er zusammen.

„Ich werde dir nicht wehtun", flüsterte Harry.

„Ich weiß." Draco versuchte überzeugt zu klingen, aber er war immer noch eher an Harrys Wut als an seine Nettigkeit gewohnt.

Harry seufzte und streichelte Dracos Wange. „Ich wusste, dass du es übertreibst, aber so von der Nähe sieht man genau, dass du dünner geworden bist. Und du warst ja eigentlich schon dünn genug."

„War ich nicht", widersprach Draco.

„Doch, warst du", beharrte Harry. Sein Daumen fuhr über Dracos Wangenknochen und dann um sein Auge. „Du siehst fast ausgezehrt aus und hast Ringe unter den Augen. Wenn du so weitermachst, endest du noch als Skelett."

Draco drehte sich etwas und schmiegte seinen Kopf in Harrys Hand. „Ich habe Pflichten."

„Welche zum Beispiel?"

„Dumbledores Zaubertränke. Sev und ich haben fast jeden Tag daran gearbeitet." Eigentlich waren die Zaubertränke nicht schwer herzustellen, aber jeden Tag dafür vor Tagesanbruch aufzustehen, bedeutete weniger Schlaf wo er ohnehin schon müde war. „Meine Slytherins beschützen. Mich zwischen sie und den Rest der Schule stellen. Quidditch. Und die Lehrer wollen alle, dass ich etwas in ihrem Unterricht zeige."

„Also, es wird keine weiteren Vorführungen mehr geben", sagte Harry fest.

„Wer sagt, dass du das entscheiden kannst?", fragte Draco mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Du gehörst mir. Ich muss auf dich aufpassen, da du es anscheinend selbst nicht hinbekommst."

Draco blinzelte. Er wusste, dass Harry ihn liebte. Der Gryffindor hatte es zwar oft genug gesagt, aber diese besitzergreifende Art war unerwartet.

„Du kannst mich nicht vor allem beschützen", flüsterte er.

„Aber ich kann es versuchen."

„Deine Freunde ..."

„Werden mich nicht aufhalten, wenn sie meine Freunde sind."

„Aber das werden sie", meinte Draco. Das war unvermeidlich. Die guten und friedliebenden hellen Zauberer würden versuchen, ihnen zu schaden. Das taten sie immer.

„Dann werde ich sie stoppen", sagte Harry einfach, als gäbe es keinen Unterschied zwischen sagen und tun.

Draco lächelte fast. Vielleicht war für Harry sagen und tun tatsächlich eins.

Sie beide hörten Schritte und gedämpftes Flüstern näher kommen, bevor es leise an der Tür klopfte. Harry wollte schon nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, aber Draco berührte ihn an der Hand und er hielt inne.

„Ist okay", meinte Draco. „Sie kommen, um nach uns zu sehen."

„Wer?"

„Meine Freunde. Geh und lass sie rein, okay?"

Misstrauisch beäugte Harry die Tür. „Bist du sicher, dass sie nichts versuchen werden?"

„Ja, außer ich sage es ihnen."

Harry sah nicht wirklich überzeugt aus, öffnete aber trotzdem die Tür und fand sich Pansy und Theo gegenüber, die ihn wie Minitodesser finster anstarrten. Pansy drängelte sich an ihm vorbei und eilte an Dracos Seite. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und zog seine Decke höher.

„Sieh dich nur an", meinte sie. „Wieso sitzt du, wenn es doch so kalt ist? Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich zusammenbrechen und du stehst nicht einmal. Hat dieser Barbar dir wehgetan?"

„Mir geht es gut", log Draco. „Ich muss mich nur etwas ausruhen. Und nein, er hat mir nicht wehgetan."

„Du kannst dich vielleicht nicht daran erinnern", sagte sie, „ aber ich habe gesehen, wie Snape dich getragen hat. Und er trägt nie jemanden."

„Und du hast auch nicht ausgesehen, als wärst du bei Bewusstsein gewesen", fügte Theo hinzu.

„Doch war ich", sagte Draco. „Die meiste Zeit."

„Draco ..."

„Es gab da ein kleines Missverständnis ...", begann er.

Normalerweise knurrten Slytherins nicht, aber Draco dachte, dass Pansy kurz davor stand. „Ich wusste es!", rief sie aus. „Er hat dir wehgetan!"

Jedoch bevor sie ihren Zauberstab schnappen konnte, setzte Draco sich auf und griff nach ihren Händen, um sie still zu halten. Sie wollte schon protestieren, als sie seinen Blick auffing.

„Pansy", sagte er leise. „Du bist meine Freundin. Aber du musst mir in dieser Sache einfach vertrauen, weil, wenn irgendjemand Harry auch nur ein Haar krümmt, werde ich denjenigen eigenhändig in Stücke reißen. Hast du das verstanden?"

Sie starrte ihn einen Moment lang an. „Du bist in ihn verliebt", flüsterte sie.

„Ja."

Stille. Beide wussten, was diese augenscheinlich so einfache Aussage bedeutete.

An der Tür war Theo erstarrt. „Draco, wenn das jemand erfährt ..:"

„Chaos, Morddrohungen, und vielleicht werde ich von unserer Gemeinschaft ausgeschlossen", sagte Draco. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das hat mir auch vorher schon gedroht und Harry stört es auch nicht."

Theo verzog das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts. Pansy starrte Harry an, bevor sie Draco wieder ansah.

„Weiß noch jemand davon?", fragte sie.

„Pomfrey", antwortete Draco. „Und natürlich Severus. Bestimmt weiß es Dumbledore mittlerweile auch."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass noch jemand außer uns Potter hat schreien hören", meinte sie. „Und ich weiß, dass keines der Kinder darüber gegenüber jemand anderem ein Wort verloren hat. Seit gestern habe ich sie nicht rausgelassen."

„Trotzdem", warf Theo ein, „die Gryffindors wundern sich bestimmt, wo Potter steckt. Wenn sie nicht bald von ihm hören, besonders wenn dann noch rauskommt, dass sie dass ihr zusammenseid, gibt es bestimmt richtig Ärger."

„Die ganze Schule könnte sich gegen uns wenden", flüsterte Pansy.

„Gryffindor nicht", sagte Harry und knurrte, als sie alle verächtlich schnaubten. „Es ist mir egal, ob ihr mir glaubt. Sie sind meine Freunde ..."

„Und unsere Feinde", unterbrach Draco ihn harsch.

„Nicht unbedingt", sagte Harry. „Sie haben dich akzeptiert ..."

„Das war, bevor ich ihren Retter gestohlen habe!"

„Lasst mich mit ihnen reden", forderte Harry. „Bevor es rauskommt, bevor es Gerüchte gibt. Wenn ich mit Ron und Hermine sprechen kann, sie auf meine Seite ..."

„Nein!", schrie Draco. Wie dämlich war Harry eigentlich? „Sie werden dir nur weh tun und ... Au!"

Er legte die Hände um seinen Kopf, als ein heftiges Stechen seinen Kopf durchfuhr, genau hinter seinem rechten Auge, und dem Pfad folgte, den Harry in ihn gebrannt hatte. Pansy versuchte ihn zu halten, aber er schüttelte sie ab und wendete sich stattdessen Harry zu.

Harry nahm ihn vorsichtig in den Arm, als hätte er Angst, er würde zerbrechen. Gut, das war aber nicht genug, entschied Draco, warf seine Arme um ihn und hielt ihn so fest er konnte, wobei er seinen Kopf an Harrys Schulter lehnte. Harry war warm und Harry war direkt bei ihm in seinen Armen und wenn er ging, wusste Draco, würde alles kalt und leer werden.

„Du darfst nicht", murmelte er. „Rede nicht mit den Gryffindors, verlass Slytherin nicht, geh nicht mal aus dem Zimmer. Du musst bleiben. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn du nicht bleibst."

„Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast", flüstere Harry. „Aber ..:"

„Jeder lacht mich aus, weil ich so ein Angsthase bin", fuhr Draco fort, als hätte Harry nichts gesagt. „Aber ich lebe noch. Und in diesem Krieg verlieren nur die Mutigen ihren Kopf."

„Er hat recht", meinte Theo. „Wenn du draußen bist und es herauskommt, egal was du denkst, werden sie dich vielleicht nicht töten, aber versuchen, dich irgendwie aufzuhalten. Sogar wenn es bedeutet, dich einzusperren, bis sie Draco getötet haben."

„Lassen dich vielleicht sogar zusehen", sagte Pansy. „So starb mein Großonkel Thislen. Abgeschlachtet vor seiner Versprochenen."

„Niemandem wird etwas geschehen", sagte Harry.

„Weil du den Kerker nicht verlassen wirst", sagte Draco und lehnte sich zurück, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Bitte Harry, versprich mir, dass du nicht gehst, bitte!"

Lange Sekunden verstrichen, aber schließlich seufzte Harry schwer und nickte. „Na gut", versprach er. „Ich bleibe hier."

Draco lächelte und lehnte sich wieder gegen ihn. Vielleicht konnten sie sich einfach hier eingraben und sich den Rest des Jahres verstecken. Seine Kopfschmerzen wurden etwas besser, verschwanden aber nicht ganz, sondern pochten leicht in seiner rechten Gehirnhälfte.

„Aber wenn ich mit Ron und Hermine sprechen könnte, sie hierher bringe und nur mit ihnen reden ..."

Verdammt! Draco stöhnte und hielt ihn fester. Bevor er etwas dagegen sagen konnte, ergriff Theo wieder das Word

„Du hast erzählt, dass Gryffindor dich als erste akzeptiert haben, richtig? Vielleicht wird Weasley nicht zuhören, aber seine Freundin Granger, wird es vielleicht. Sie ist so verdammt unwissend, dass sie dich nicht gleich angreifen wird, wenn sie dich sieht."

„Sie ist nicht unwissend", meinte Harry. „Sie ist die klügste Person in dieser Schule."

„Er sagt unwissend, nicht dumm", erwiderte Pansy. „Und sie weiß kaum etwas über uns. Alles was sie weiß, hat sie aus Büchern, in denen nur ein Teil der Wahrheit steht."

„Dann redet mit ihr", sagte Harry, der fast am Ende seiner Geduld war. „Wenn ich sie frage, wird sie zuhören und wenn Hermine dann Ron überzeugt hat, wird das ganze Haus überzeugt sein."

Alle schauten zu Draco, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und versuchte, sich in Harrys Nacken zu verstecken.

„Es ist einen Versuch wert", meinte Theo. „Vielleicht bringt es uns wenigstens ein paar Verbündete ein."

„Harry wird nicht gehen", flüsterte Draco.

„Dann sollen sie herkommen. Ich werde einige ältere Slytherin schicken", schlug Theo vor. „Blaise und Vincent und Greg als Rückendeckung."

„Schick auch Daphne und Zepha", sagte Pansy. „und Millicent, sie kann auch ihren Mann stehen."

Draco fing an zu lachen. „Und was sollen sie sagen? Bitte kommt uns in dem Kerker voller dunkler Zauberer besuchen? Wir versprechen euch nicht zu fressen?"

„Ich werde ihnen etwas schreiben", sagte Harry. „Sie werden kommen, vertrau mir."

Ihm vertrauen? Nach allem, was er getan hatte? Gut, dachte Draco, Harry war nicht derjenige gewesen, der einen Liebeszauber verwendet hatte, aber nur weil der Gryffindor nicht so feinfühlig war, machte es seine Gewalt nicht besser. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Theo seufzte verzweifelt, trat näher und beugte sich über sie. „Draco, wir brauchen Verbündete. Es ist besser, sie erfahren es von Harry als vom Propheten."

Ich hätte der Schule nie sagen sollen, wer ich bin, erkannte Draco. Ich hätte nicht einmal herkommen sollen, nur einen kurzen Zwischenstopp, um genug Kräfte zu sammeln und dann weiterziehen. In den ersten Tagen war alles so einfach gewesen, wegfliegen und töten, wenn es notwendig gewesen war. Nun war er zu erschöpft, um solch gefährliche politische Spiele zu spielen. Es wäre so leicht, einfach seine Slytherins entscheiden zu lassen.

Aber wenn er ehrlich wahr, wusste er, dass keiner es so gut konnte wie er. Politik war schon immer das Metier der Malfoys gewesen. Theo war zu offensichtlich, Pansy zu anmaßend und Blaise war einfach zu ehrlich auf seine eigene Art und Weise. Er stöhnte, als er sich zurücklehnte, wobei er Harrys Hand fest hielt, da er sie nicht loslassen wollte.

„Nicht heute", flüsterte er. „Morgen, oder vielleicht übermorgen ..."

„Morgen", bestimmte Pansy. „Früh, bevor der Unterricht beginnt und bevor es die Runde macht."

„Dumbledore konnte eine Weile verheimlichen, dass Draco dunkel ist und auch die zwei Drachen", warf Harry ein. „Wir haben mindestens ein paar Tage."

„Verlass dich nicht darauf", meinte Pansy. „Sonst bekommst du nur einen Schock."

„Genau", sagte Theo. „Morgen dann. Schreib deinen Zettel und ruh dich aus. Wir werden euch wecken, bevor wir gehen."

Als sie gegangen waren, legte sich Draco zurück in die Kissen und schloss die Augen. Wieso fühlte sich am Leben bleiben so an, als bestreite er ein schon verlorenes Rennen? Das einfache „Wir alle gegen Voldemort" war zu „Wir gegen Voldemort, wenn ihr uns nicht vor dem Kampf tötet" geworden.

Das Bett zitterte etwas, als Harry neben ihn kletterte, sich hinlegte und einen Arm um Dracos Körper legte. So warm und tröstlich es auch war, fragte sich Draco doch, ob Harry immer so anhänglich war, als wolle er ihm so nah wie möglich sein. Jetzt, da ihm erlaubt war Draco zu berühren, schien er diesen Kontakt die ganze Zeit über zu wollen.

„Du solltest unter die Decke kommen", flüsterte Draco. „Um mich warm zu halten."

„Sicher?", fragte Harry. „Jemand könnte hereinkommen."

„Nicht, wenn sie nicht einen verdammt guten Grund haben. Komm schon, es ist kalt."

„So schlimm ist es auch nicht", widersprach Harry, kroch aber trotzdem unter die Decke und zog sie über sie beide. „Oder ist es wegen dem Wyvernblut, dass du empfindlicher reagierst?"

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Draco. „Würdest du dich bitte etwas aufsetzten?"

Verwirrt tat Harry wie geheißen. Als er in der richtigen Position war, gähnte Draco und verwendete Harrys Schulter als Kissen.

„So", meinte er lächelnd und kuschelte sich in eine bequeme Position. „Jetzt nicht mehr bewegen."

Harry schnaubte nur, legte einen Arm um Dracos Schultern und zog ihn näher.

„Du bist wie Krummbein."

„Wer?"

„Hermines Katze. Manchmal hüpft er einfach auf uns und bewegt sich dann nicht mehr vom Fleck, als würden wir ihm gehören."

Draco lächelte, auch weil seine Kopfschmerzen fast verschwunden waren. „Also ein unbrechbares Versprechen ist fast so gut wie Besitztum, also denke ich, dass du mir gehörst."

Harry schaute ihn an, wuschelte durch seine Haare, während er darüber nachdachte. „Pansy hat das auch erwähnt. Was ist das?"

Draco setzte sich etwas auf und blinzelte verschlafen, als er in Harrys Augen blickte. „Ich weiß, dass du noch nicht sehr viel über uns gelernt hast, aber selbst du solltest wissen was ein unbrechbares Versprechen ist."

„Ist es wie sich verloben? Oder sich zu versprechen, dass man heiratet?"

„Genau." Etwas erleichtert legte er sich wieder zurück. „Eigentlich sollte man es wirklich so ausdrücken. Gute kleine Zauberer verloben sich. Wir nicht."

„Was ist der Unterschied?"

„Eine Verlobung kann man jederzeit auflösen. Eine Verlobung ist etwas Oberflächliches, nichts was wirklich bindend ist. Du bist eine Weile verlobt und dann gehst du wieder, wenn du genug hast."

„Das stimmt nicht ..."

„Doch." Er zog sich weiter auf seine Seite zurück, gähnte und schloss die Augen. „Ich gebe zu, dass sie sich so oft trennen können, weil sie den Luxus eines langen Lebens haben. Wenn du Glück hast und über zwanzig Jahre alt wirst, kommst du vielleicht gerade so zum unbrechbarem Versprechen."

Er gähnte noch einmal. Sein Körper wollte wohl die verlorene Zeit aufholen, denn er glaubte nicht, dass er länger wach bleiben konnte. Er war zufrieden, sich gegen Harry zu lehnen und schenkte dessen Hand keine Aufmerksamkeit, bis diese sich seinen rechten Arm hinunterschlich, um die verletzte Handfläche schloss und begann sie in kleinen Kreisen zu massieren. Draco stöhnte, als die Hitze die Krämpfe und Schmerzen linderte, die er nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, da er so daran gewöhnt war sie zu ignorieren.

„Wo hast du das gelernt?", murmelte Draco.

„Meine Hand, mit der ich den Zauberstab halte, tut oft nach dem Training weh. Oliver hat mir einmal gezeigt, wie ich die verkrampften Muskeln lockern kann und das habe ich dann so gemacht."

Draco mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass jemand anderes Harry berührte. Er murmelte noch etwas, er war sich nicht sicher was, aber es schien den Jungen neben ihm glücklich zu machen. Bequem an Harrys Körper gekuschelt und für den Moment zufrieden, dass er in Sicherheit war, fiel er in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Als er wieder aufwachte, wusste er nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Die Nacht in den Kerkern glich dem Tag und er hörte nichts Ungewöhnliches, nur die leisen Stimmen der Slytherins, die miteinander lernten. Harry lag immer noch neben ihm und schnarchte etwas, als er sich im Schlaf drehte.

Er zitterte. Die Decken waren heruntergerutscht und die Kälte biss in seine Haut. Er griff nach unten, um die Decke wieder hochzuziehen, als es neben ihm raschelte. Erschrocken griff er so schnell nach seinem Zauberstab, dass die Kopfschmerzen wieder aufflammten. Er verzog das Gesicht und legte seine kalte Hand auf die Stirn.

„Ruhig", flüsterte Severus. „Du bis sicher hier."

„Du hättest was sagen können", grummelte Draco.

„Ich dachte, dass du schon von selbst aufwachen wirst", sagte Snape. „Trink das!"

Draco blinzelte den Schlaf aus den Augen und griff nach dem Behälter, der eher wie eine Vase als ein Glas aussah. Es war eine blubbernde weiße Masse mit schwarzen Teilchen, die er als Krähenauge erkannte. Nicht viele Rezepte verlangten danach, daher dachte er sich, dass er einen weiteren Stärkungstrank bekam.

„Alles?", fragte er.

„So viel du kannst", antwortete Severus. „Den Rest kann man kühlen und später wieder verwenden."

Draco nickte und nahm ein paar Schluck. „Wissen es schon alle?"

„Nein. Du hast nur ein paar Stunden geschlafen. Pansy hat mir von deinem Vorhaben erzählt, zu versuchen die Gryffindors auf deine Seite zu ziehen."

„Waghalsig und dumm?", fragte Draco.

„Ja, aber anscheinend funktioniert es für dich", meinte Severus humorlos. „Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie soll bis übermorgen warten. Obwohl ich weiß, dass wir uns beeilen müssen, werde ich nicht zulassen, dass sie dich so schwach sehen."

„Das ist okay für mich." Er nahm noch einen großen Schluck, hielt plötzlich inne und schluckte schnell herunter, da er einen Hustenanfall bekam.

„Das reicht jetzt", meinte Snape, nahm ihm den Trank weg und gab ihm ein Glas Wasser. „Ich lasse ihn mit den Einnahmehinweisen da."

„Ich weiß, wie man diesen Trank einnimmt", meinte Draco. Obwohl er die Beleidigungen seines Meister mittlerweile gewohnt war, waren diese noch nie auf seine Zaubertrankkünste gerichtet gewesen.

„Anweisungen für Potter", führte Snape aus. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass er derjenige sein wird, der dich aufwecken wird, damit du ihn einnehmen kannst."

„... oh." Er krallte sich mit einer Hand in die Decke, zwiegespalten zwischen dem Bedürfnis zu verstecken, dass er neben Harry lag und wie dumm dies doch sein würde. Während er wusste, dass Severus seine Entscheidung missmutig billigte, fühlte sich Draco selbst noch etwas unsicher, mit jemandem im Bett gesehen zu werden.

„Also", sagte Severus dann. „Potter."

„Ich fürchte ja."

„Pff. Anscheinend hast du nicht den Geschmack deines Vaters geerbt."

Draco lächelte nachsichtig. Snape konnte ihn den ganzen Tag lang beleidigen. Er hatte schließlich, was er wollte.

„Hast du das unbrechbare Versprechen schon gegeben?", fragte Severus. „Wenn nicht, kannst du es dir noch einmal überlegen."

„Nein habe ich nicht", antwortete Draco. „Aber nein, werde ich nicht."

„Wieso nicht?", wollte Snape wissen. „Der Zauber ist nicht schwierig. Du könntest ihn zu Stande bringen, wenn du wolltest. Oder hast du Angst, dass er dich zurückweist?"

„Davor habe ich keine Angst", blaffte Draco. „Ich habe es ihm nur noch nicht erklärt. Ich war etwas mit meinem zerrissenen Gehirn beschäftig."

„Verstehe", sagte Severus, klang aber nicht so, als hielt er das für eine gute Ausrede. „Ich vertraue darauf, dass du es vorher nicht übertreibst. Dein Vater würde mich lynchen, wenn er wüsste, dass ich dir erlaubt habe, das Bett zu teilen, bevor du offiziell gebunden warst."

Äußerst froh über das Kerzenlicht, drehte Draco seinen Kopf weg, um zu verbergen, dass sein Gesicht ganz heiß geworden war. Snape ließ keinen Zweifel daran, welche Art von Übertreibung er meinte, in die sich sein Lehrling stürzen könnte. „Natürlich nicht. Ich bin schließlich kein Tier, das sich nicht kontrollieren kann."

„Du bist ein junger Mann", widersprach Snape. „Das ist fast das gleiche."

„Sie sorgen sich um seine Ehre", kam es verschlafen vom Bett. „Während ein Krieg draußen tobt? Ihr dunklen Zauberer habt merkwürdige Prioritäten."

Snape starrte Harry, der nicht einmal die Augen geöffnet hatte, finster an. „Es überrascht mich nicht, dass Sie das nicht interessiert, nachdem Sie sich ihm schon einmal gewaltsam aufgedrängt haben."

Harry setzte sich fast knurrend auf. Obwohl er seine Augen zusammenkneifen musste ohne seine Brille, wirkte er nicht weniger bedrohlich. „Sie selbstgerechter Bastard. Sie finden es vielleicht nicht schlimm, Menschen zu manipulieren, aber ich muss wissen, wem ich vertrauen kann."

„Ihre Ignoranz hat Dracos Geist schwer verletzt", zischte Snape. „Weil Sie den Unterschied zwischen echter Magie und einem Spielzeug nicht kannten."

„Draco auch nicht", schnappte Harry.

Ihre Stimmen wurden immer lauter, bis sie einander anbrüllten, so dass Draco zusammenzuckte und seine Hände über die Ohren legte. Sein Kopf tat schon weh und ihr Gekeife machte es nur noch schlimmer. Als beide einfach weiter stritten ohne auf ihn zu achten, beschloss er, dass er sich auch wie ein Kind benehmen konnte, wenn sie ihn schon so behandelten. Also drehte er sich von Severus weg und zwang Harry sich hinzulegen, damit er auf ihm liegen konnte. Es war nicht einfach, Harry dazu zu bringen sich ruhig hinzulegen, während er wütend war, aber innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte es sich Draco an seiner Schulter bequem gemacht.

Beide hielten mitten im Satz überrascht inne und gaben endlich Ruhe. Kurz darauf merkte Draco wie die Decke über ihn gelegt und die Kerze ausgeblasen wurde. Er wusste nicht, wer von beiden es getan hatte, aber kurz darauf schloss sich die Tür und es war ihm egal. Er lächelte leicht, gähnte und hauchte einen Kuss auf Harrys Hals.

„Du kleines manipulatives Biest", flüsterte Harry mit einem Lächeln.

Als er langsam einschlief, fragte sich Draco, ob er überhaupt geantwortet hatte.

Kaum hatte er die Augen geschlossen, schüttelte ihn jemand an der Schulter. Er stöhnte und vergrub sich in den Kissen, als das Schütteln heftiger wurde. „Geh weg!", grummelte er.

„Es ist Zeit auszustehen", sagte Harry.

War die Stimme seines Gryffindors immer so unausstehlich hartnäckig gewesen? Draco drehte sich und jaulte auf, als Harry ihm die Decke wegzog.

„Was machst du da?", jammerte Draco, „Du sollst mich doch schlafen lassen."

„Du hast gestern den ganzen Tag geschlafen", meinte Harry. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du wirklich wach warst, als ich dir deine Medizin gegeben habe."

„Was?" Draco unterdrückte ein Gähnen und versuchte zu verstehen, was Harry ihm da sagte. „Ich habe gestern nicht geschlafen."

„Doch hast du", bestätigte Harry. „Und du hast die ganze Zeit die Decken an dich gerissen. Jetzt steh endlich auf. Nott war vorher da. Sie gehen jetzt Ron und Hermine holen. Wenn wir Glück haben, können wir noch kurz duschen, bevor sie kommen."

Ein Tag war schon vergangen? Aber er hatte die Augen doch nur kurz geschlossen. Er schob sich auf seine Knie, stöhnte und legte die Hände auf das Gesicht.

„Zwei Tage wären besser gewesen", sagte er zu sich selbst.

„Komm schon", forderte Harry. Er legte einen Arm um Draco und half ihm vom Bett. „Du fühlst dich besser, wenn du erst mal geduscht hast."

Draco glaubte das zwar nicht, aber nichtsdestotrotz nahm er sich frische Kleidung aus seiner Truhe und folgte Harry, wobei er die ganze Zeit über schmollte. Das warme Wasser half nicht, seine Laune zu verbessern und als er fertig angezogen war und sein Haar ordentlich lag, wollte er nichts mehr, als sich wieder in sein warmes Bett verkriechen und so tun, als existiere die Welt nicht. Der Dampf wärmte den Duschraum und machte ihn angenehm. Harry war noch nicht fertig, also lehnte er sich gegen die Kabine und döste vor sich hin.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben, als er hörte, wie das Wasser über Harrys Körper rauschte, um seine Füße platschte nur verborgen durch einen dünnen Vorhang. Wenn sie erst mal verlobt waren, dann runzelte man über voreheliche Tätigkeiten zwar die Stirn, es war aber nicht vollkommen verpönt, so lange sie sich diskret verhielten.

Als sein Kopf nach unten sank, entdeckte er Harrys Brille auf dessen Kleidung. Er hoffte, dass Harry nicht gleich fertig war und beugte sich vor, um die Brille zu nehmen. Er klappte sie auf und hielt sie vor sein Gesicht. Wenn er durch sie sah, verschwamm der Duschraum vor ihm. Je näher er sie an seine Augen hielt, desto verschwommener wurde alles. Schließlich setzte er sie sich vorsichtig auf seine Nase, aus Angst sie könnte zerbrechen. Durch den schwarzen Rahmen kam es ihm vor, als würde er durch kleine Fenster sehen.

„Wie kann er es nur ertragen, durch diese Dinger zu gucken?", fragte er.

Der Vorhang schwang zur Seite und Harry steckte den Kopf heraus. Als er Draco sah, lächelte er überrascht.

„Bist du kurzsichtig geworden?"

„Stört sie dich gar nicht?", fragte Draco. „Es ist wie ein Kiste auf dem Gesicht haben."

„Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt", antwortete Harry. Er stellte das Wasser ab und trat mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen aus der Dusche. Mit einem noch feuchten Finger fuhr er die helle Haut um die Brille herum nach. „Sie ist dir etwas zu groß."

„Fühlt es sich deshalb so an, als würde sie gleich herunterfallen?" Draco wartete die Antwort nicht ab, sondern nahm die Brille ab und setzte sie vorsichtig Harry auf. „Wieso hast du deine Augen nie heilen lassen?"

„Geht nicht", meinte Harry und rückte die Brille zurecht. „Hängt damit zusammen, dass sie nicht wirklich verletzt sind."

Draco lächelte langsam. „Gibst du der dunklen Magie eine Chance?"

„Weiß nicht." Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich sehe gut mir ihr. Ich will nicht mein Augenlicht riskieren."

„Oh, da musst du nichts riskieren." Dracos Lächeln wurde größer. „Wir können es erst an einer Reihe Muggel testen, um ganz sicher zu gehen."

„Draco ..."

Zu sagen, dass er Witze machte, wäre fast gelogen, also entschuldigte Draco sich nicht. „Zieh dich an. Unsere verehrten Gästen werden jeden Augenblick eintreffen. Außer du willst sie überraschen. Willst du die Roben tauschen? Ich würde zu gern Weasleys Gesicht sehen, wenn er dich mit einem Slytherinabzeichen sieht."

„Wir wollen sie doch davon abhalten, dich anzugreifen, schon vergessen?" Harry zog sich schnell an, säuberte seine Kleidung mit einem Spruch und vergewisserte sich, dass Draco sein Abzeichen nicht doch ausgetauscht hatte. „Versprich mir, dass du sie nicht unnötig provozierst."

„Dann musst du Weasley unter Kontrolle halten", meinte Draco. „Außerdem sind sie diejenigen, die als letztes Mittel immer Gewalt einsetzten."

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, war Draco überrascht, dass es so still war. Normalerweise waren die Slytherins laut und schwatzhaft, aber heute saß nur eine Handvoll älterer Schüler im hinteren Teil des Raums. Draco wusste, dass die anderen in den Schlafzimmern waren und auf die jüngeren Schüler aufpassten.

Sie setzten sich auf eines der Sofas, das gegenüber dem Eingang stand und warteten. Draco starrte die Tür an und fühlte sich unbehaglich. Er wusste nicht warum, bis er bemerkte, dass die restlichen Sofas und Tische ordentlich dorthin gestellt worden waren, wo sie hingehörten. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten hatte er keine physische Barriere zwischen sich und der Tür.

„Harry", flüsterte er und drehte sich zu ihm. „Wenn Weasley und Granger versuchen mir wehzutun, wirst du sie aufhalten oder?"

„Sie werden nicht versuchen dich zu schlagen", versprach Harry.

„Aber wenn sie es doch versuchen?", bohrte Draco weiter. „Sie haben mich schon mal geschlagen. Manchmal sind sie absolut barbarisch."

„Sie haben dich geschlagen, nachdem du sie beleidigt hast", sagte Harry.

„Und sie haben mich nie beleidigt?"

„Willst du, dass ich eine Liste erstelle von allem, was du getan hast?", fragte Harry.

Draco dachte, dass er die Liste wohl sehr bald von Harrys Freunden bekommen würde, aber der Gryffindor ließ ihn nicht antworten.

„Plus deine Flüche und ..."

„Genau", warf Draco ein und riss das Gespräch wieder an sich. „Flüche. Zauber. Magie. Die beiden verhalten sich wie Muggel."

Harry seufzte leidend auf. „Gut. Ich verspreche, dass ich in dem unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass sie versuchen dich zu schlagen, einschreiten werde."

„Oder mich verhexen ..."

„Du willst, dass ich dich verhexe?"

„Nein? Ich meine, wenn sie mich verhexen wollen!"

„Aber dann würden sie sich wie richtige Zauberer verhalten, oder? Das ist doch okay."

„Harry ..." Draco war egal, dass er jammerte. Jeder Slytherin wusste, dass er nur jammerte oder schmollte in dem seltenen Fall, dass er nicht seinen Willen bekam und mit Jammern schaffte er es dann.

„Draco", sagte Harry fest. „Dir wird nichts passieren. Ich verspreche es."

Damit musste er sich zufrieden geben, denn gerade öffnete sich die Tür. Er nahm mit seiner linken Hand Harrys linke, damit ihre Zauberstabhand frei blieb, falls Harry falsch lag. Dann richtete er sich auf und atmete tief ein. Aus irgendeinem Grund beruhigte es ihn noch mehr, dass Harry seine Hand drückte.

TBC...


	22. Chapter 22

**Teil 22**

Eskortiert von mehreren Slytherins betraten Ron und Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum. Beide hatten ihren Zauberstab gezückt. Als Draco das sah, rückte er etwas näher zu Harry. Die Gryffindors bemerkten es natürlich und Hermine runzelte die Stirn, als sie versuchte zu verstehen, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Draco war sich sicher, dass auch Ron keinen Schimmer hatte, aber sicherlich dachte er, dass Draco Harry etwas angetan hatte. Einige Sekunden lang waren alle wie erstarrt. Obwohl mittlerweile jeder Slytherins wusste, dass Harry zu Draco gehörte, konnte niemand wissen, wie die Gryffindors diese Enthüllung aufnehmen würden. Dutzende dunkler Zauberer und Hexen waren in höchster Alarmbereitschaft, bereit ihre Zauberstäbe zu zücken und tausende Flüche abzufeuern, um einen der ihrigen zu verteidigen.

Trotz seiner eigenen Einstellung gegenüber Harrys Freunden, hoffte Draco, dass sie keine Dummheiten machen würden, etwa angreifen. Als keiner es wagte sich zu bewegen, wurde die Spannung fast greifbar und er zog die Lippen ungeduldig ein. Was für eine wundervolle Erleichterung dieses bekannte Gefühl doch war. Er konnte seine Feigheit hinter einer Fassade aus Abschätzigkeit verstecken.

„Ihr seid unter Schlangen", begrüßte er sie. „Selbst Löwen würden gut daran tun, Vorsicht walten zu lassen."

Hinter den beiden entspannte sich Theo sichtbar. Das ganze Haus schien dankbar aufzuatmen. Draco wusste warum. Sie wollten, dass er sie führte, aber nicht, wenn er am Rande der Panik war. Wenigstens jetzt hatte er es geschafft, sich zusammen zu reißen.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", fragte Ron, der kämpferisch klang, obwohl er in der Unterzahl war.

„Du meinst Pomfrey und Dumbledore haben es wirklich geschafft, es geheim zu halten?", fragte Harry.

„Was haben sie geheimgehalten?", hakte Hermine nach.

„Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt, Malfoy", sagte Ron und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Wenn du ihm nur ein Haar gekrümmt hast, dann ..."

„Ach, halt deinen Mund!", schnitt Pansy ihm das Wort ab und stellte sich hinter Dracos Platz wie ein Leibwächter. „Wir sind diejenigen, die eine wirkliche Beschwerde gegen euer Haus haben, nach dem, was Potter getan hat."

Draco hob eine Hand, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen und lächelte, als sie ihre Arme kreuzte und nur still dastand. Seine anderen Slytherins standen entweder an der Tür oder hatten sich so um ihn herumplatziert, dass es den Eindruck erweckte, als würde er Hof halten. Es steckte keine Absicht dahinter, sondern kam daher, dass sie solange miteinander gelebt hatten. Aber es gab ihnen Stärke, etwas das sie so dringend benötigten, wenn sie sich mit Hogwarts auseinandersetzen mussten.

Fast musste er lachen. Er hatte sich so entfremdet von ihnen gefühlt und jetzt passte er so einfach in ihre Mitte.

„Ich denke, wir können Harry sein Vergehen verzeihen", sagte er, als würde er mit Pansy sprechen. „Schließlich hatte es so ein glückliches Ende."

Wenn Harry dachte, dass das ein Schuss unter die Gürtellinie war, so schwieg er. Draco fragte sich, ob er sich schuldig fühlte oder nur nicht vor seinen Freunden streiten wollte.

„Ich frag nicht noch einmal", knurrte Ron warnend und schüttelte Hermines Arm ab, als diese ihn zurückhalten wollte.

„Also, so wie ihr die Dinge vermutlich seht", begann Draco zu erklären, „habe ich Harry dazu gezwungen, sich einen Weg durch meinen Geist zu bahnen und meine wahren Gefühle für ihn ans Tageslicht zu bringen. Ja, es tut immer noch weh und nein, ich habe ihn mit keinem dunklen Zauber belegt."

„Draco", flüsterte Harry scharf. „Sie sind hier um zu reden, nicht um zu kämpfen."

„Wenn sie hier mit nichts als Anschuldigungen auftauchen, weiß ich nicht, warum wir uns die Mühe machen sollten."

„Harry meinte, wir sollen reden", mischte sich Hermine ein und warf Ron einen warnenden Blick zu, als dieser den Mund öffnen wollte. „Und anscheinend müssen wir das. Außerdem sind wir bereits hier unten, und das war nicht einfach. Das ganze Haus denkt, wir seien verrückt, weil wir mit den Slytherins gegangen sind, die aussahen wie ein bewaffnetes Einsatzkommando."

„Das war zu ihrem Schutz", erklärte Draco. „Du willst mir doch nicht weismachen, dass du dich als Slytherin in Hogwarts sicher fühlen würdest."

„Wenn ich ein Slytherin wäre", meinte sie, „dann würde ich mich im Moment nirgends sicher fühlen."

Seine Augen verengten sich, als er nach einem Anzeichen von Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme suchte. Als er keines fand, seufzte er und winkte sie zu dem Sofa, das neben ihnen stand. „Setzt euch. Das wird wahrscheinlich etwas dauern."

„Was genau?", fragte Ron, der sie immer noch finster anstarrte, als er sich setzte. „Und ich will immer noch wissen, wieso ihr zwei Händchen haltet."

Draco öffnete den Mund, erstarrte aber plötzlich, da seine Stimme den Dienst versagte. Weil ich ihn liebe und er mich, wollte er sagen, aber das hatte er sich ja gerade erst selbst eingestanden. Es vor einem Raum voller Leute zuzugeben, war zehnmal schwieriger, sogar wenn sie es schon wussten.

„Ich liebe ihn", sagte Harry und hielt dem Blick seiner Freunde stand. „Und er liebt mich."

Zu Dracos Überraschung verschlug es Ron die Sprache, während Hermine quietschte.

„Du meinst", sagte sie mit einer Hand auf dem Mund, „jedes Mal, wenn ihr beide allein war, habt ihr ...?" Sie brach ab und errötete, während sie die Finger kreuzte.

„Natürlich nicht", blaffte Draco sie an. „Vielleicht stehst du auf zügellose ..."

Er verstummte, als Harry seinen Arm drückte, starrte ihn wütend an und wollte ihn gerade anfahren, wieso er ihn unterbrochen hatte. Da bemerkte er Harrys wachsames Gesicht und folgte seinem Blick zu Ron, der bisher nichts getan hatte, außer sie anzustarren. Die Spannung im Raum stieg, als alle auf eine Reaktion von Ron warteten und je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr bekam Draco den Eindruck, dass dieser wirklich so dumm war, wie er immer angenommen hatte. Der Gryffindor sah aus, als wolle er einen Streit anfangen. Egal, ob er von Slytherins umzingelt war oder nicht.

Und dann lachte Ron los. Es war kein angenehmes Lachen. Es war abschätzig und erinnerte Draco an die Verspottungen des Mobs, der sich um einen Scheiterhaufen versammelt hatte.

„Ihn? Diese kleine dunkle Schlange?" Er schnaubte und musterte Draco, als suche er nach etwas, was er mögen würde. „Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das schon jemand gesagt hat, Malfoy, aber Harry steht nicht auf Feiglinge. Da musst du schon besser lügen."

Draco schaffte es, keine Regung zu zeigen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihm seine Feigheit vorgeworfen worden war, aber es neben Harry sitzend zu hören, und noch schlimmer, es von einem Außenstehenden hören zu müssen, machte ihn kampflustig.

„Wir lügen nicht", beharrte Harry.

„Er hat dir einen Liebestrank gegeben", mutmaßte Ron mit einem Lächeln. „Oder einen Liebeszauber. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, Dumbledore wird dem ein Ende setzen. Alle haben gesehen, wie wir hierher gekommen sind, also selbst wenn die da," er nickte in Richtung der Slytherins, „irgendetwas versuchen, werden sie erwischt werden. Merlin sei Dank. Du und dieser Bastard, das ist absolut lächerlich ..."

„Halt die Klappe", knurrte Harry. „Du willst es vielleicht nicht glauben, aber es ist wahr."

„Sei kein Idiot", grollte Ron und stand auf. „Er ist dunkel. Sie können nicht lieben. Sie wissen nur, wie man es mit Zaubertränken vorspielt ..."

„Ich habe in seinen Geist gesehen", sagte Harry und war zufrieden, als Ron der Mund zuklappte.

Als niemand mehr etwas sagte, schauderte Draco und senkte den Kopf. Seine Slytherins waren nicht dumm. Sie wussten, was passiert sein musste, als Harry ihn aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gejagt hatte. Und sie wussten alle, wie verletzt er danach gewesen war. Dass er von dem mentalen Angriff so geschwächt worden war, dass Severus ihn hatte tragen müssen. Er hoffte, dass sie alle so viel Verstand besaßen, nicht zu erwähnen, dass Harry die Wahrheit aus seinen widerspenstigen Gedanken hatte herausziehen müssen.

„Harry", begann schließlich Hermine, „Hast du deine Legilimentik mittlerweile besser unter Kontrolle?"

„Ähm ... nicht wirklich."

Hermine zuckte zusammen. „Dann hast du ihm wehgetan ..."

„Das geht nur uns beide etwas an", sagte Draco. „Und ich werde das nicht diskutieren. Mit niemandem", fügte er für seine Slytherins hinzu.

„Wieso hast du uns dann herbringen lassen?", fragte Ron leise. „Um anzugeben?"

Draco wollte den Mund öffnen, um genau das zu tun, aber Harry legte die Hand auf seine Schulter. Sie konnten es sich nicht erlauben, es sich mit möglichen Verbündeten zu verscherzen. Er atmete tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen.

„Nein", antwortete Draco. „Wir haben euch hergebeten, weil wir hoffen, dass, egal wie sehr ihr uns hasst, ihr lieber keinen Krieg zwischen den Häusern wollt."

„Wir hassen euch nicht", meinte Hermine und ignorierte Rons Schnauben. „Es ist nur ... ihr seid alle so schwierig. Du bist zu allen gemein. Und die Hälfte von dem, was in den Büchern über dunkle Magie steht, ist wahr ..."

„Manches ist es", gab Draco zu. „Die nächtlichen Ritte, die Rassenkreuzung und das Muggeltöten ist wahr. Aber sag mir, haben deine Bücher dir unsere Sicht der Dinge erklärt?"

„Meinst du, was du mir in der Bibliothek erzählt hast?", fragte sie und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Dass sie sich als völlig unschuldig darstellen?"

„Was wir auch sind", warf Ron ein. „Seit Jahrhunderten verteidigen wir uns gegen sie. Du hast ihn gehört. Sie sind alle Monster und Mörder."

„Warum hast du dann gesagt, dass du ihm helfen würdest?", wollte Hermine mit zusammengekniffenen Augen wissen. „'Gryffindor wird dieses Vertrauen ehren' was ist daraus geworden?"

„Das war, weil er uns gegen Du-weißt-schon-wem half", antwortete Ron. „Weil sein Haus abgebrannt ist und seine Eltern tot sind und ... wir konnten ihn ja nicht einfach rauswerfen, das wäre herzlos gewesen."

Draco schloss einen Augenblick die Augen. Seine Eltern waren nicht tot, er weigerte sich, das zu glauben, aber als Weasley es sagte, wurde es für einen Moment zur Wirklichkeit.

„Und außerdem sind wir verbündet", fuhr Ron fort. „Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund und so weiter."

„Aber, was ist, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist ...", begann Hermine. Draco brachte sie aber mit einer Geste zum Verstummen.

„Was dann ist, kann warten", sagte er. „Erst müssen wir den Krieg gewinnen und dafür ist es wichtig, dass wir nicht angegriffen werden, nur weil Harry mich liebt."

Ron lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück, wobei er ein Gesicht zog, als müsste er etwas sehr Saures schlucken und starrte Harry an. „Du liebst den kleinen Bastard wirklich?"

„Hey!"

„Ja", antwortet Harry.

„Nach all den schrecklichen Sachen, die er uns angetan hat? Nachdem er fast für Seidenschnabels Tod gesorgt hätte und nach dem Inquisitionskommando?"

„Nachdem er mein Leben gerettet und seine Geheimnisse mit mir geteilt hat", antwortete Harry. „Ich weiß, dass er mich liebt, Ron. Und ich werde jeden aufhalten, der ihm schaden möchte."

Wieder Stille, als Ron darüber nachdachte. Dann blickte er Harry aus dem Augenwinkel an.

„Kann ich den Finite Incantatem über dich sprechen?"

Alle spannten sich an außer Harry, dem die Reaktion der anderen anscheinend auch nicht auffiel. „Und dann glaubst du mir, dass ich nicht lüge?"

„Dann glaube ich, dass du nicht verzaubert bist", seufzte Ron. „Auf mehr kann ich nicht hoffen."

„Na gut", erlaubte Harry und stand auf.

Ron stand ebenfalls auf und erstarrte, als er sah, dass jeder Slytherin seinen Zauberstab bereit hielt. Draco zielte mit seinem auf Rons Brust, der dünne Holzstab lag zitternd in seiner Hand.

„Wenn ich irgendeinen anderen Spruch hören sollte", drohte er „wirst du dir wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein."

Mehr musste nicht gesagt werden. Ron widersprach nicht einmal. Sehr langsam zog er seinen Zauberstab heraus und zielte auf Harry. Er versuchte nicht zu stottern, als er einen Finite Incantatem auf seinen Freund sprach. Der Zauber floss über Harry und verschwand fast augenblicklich wieder. Selbst die Slytherins rückten näher, um Harrys Antwort zu hören. Ihre Zauberstäbe hatten sie wieder gesenkt.

„Liebst du ihn immer noch?", fragte Ron.

„Jap." Harry nickte. „Zufrieden?"

„Bist du sicher, dass er dir keinen Zaubertrank gegeben oder dich mit einem Fluch belegt hat?"

„Ron", blaffte Harry.

„Schon gut", sagte Ron und setzte sich wieder hin. „Ihr seid beide schwul. Ich bin überzeugt."

Rons Stimme verklang, als Draco nach Harrys Arm griff, ihn zu sich zog und sich an ihn lehnte. Seine Hände zitterten und er konnte sich nicht sehr festhalten, aber es reichte, um seine Finger in Harrys Haut zu graben.

„Lass nie wieder zu, dass jemand einen Zauberstab auf dich richtet", flüsterte Draco. „Nie wieder."

„Alles in Ordnung", beruhigte Harry ihn und zuckte zusammen, als sich Draco noch stärker an ihn klammerte, aber er stieß ihn nicht von sich. „Mir geht es gut. Uns geht es allen gut. Hermine und Ron glauben uns und werden uns nun helfen, nicht wahr?"

„Genau." Hermine nickte und stieß Ron mit dem Ellenbogen an, damit dieser es ihr nachtat. „Wenn wir diesen Krieg gewinnen wollen, ist der Zusammenhalt zwischen den Häusern unabdingbar."

„Es ist mir egal, ob die anderen drei Häuser mit uns zusammenarbeiten", meinte Draco und drehte seinen Kopf nur so weit, damit er sie aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte. „Könnt ihr sie davon abhalten, Harry oder mich hierfür umzubringen?"

Hermine wollte antworten, hielt aber überrascht inne, als Ron antwortete.

„Das wird nicht einfach werden", meinte er. „Sie kennen Harry nicht so wie wir es tun. Einmal dachten sie, er sei Slytherins Erbe und selbst ein dunkler Zauberer. Es wird sehr einfach für sie sein, sich daran zu erinnern."

„Nicht alle", murmelte Hermine, schien aber nicht überzeugt zu sein.

„Ich sage nicht, dass es nicht machbar ist", sagte Ron. „Es wird relativ einfach sein, die Muggelgeborenen zu überzeugen. Aber dies ist Blutpolitik, Malfoy, du weißt wie schwer es ist, Reinblüter von ihrer Meinung abzubringen."

Draco dachte über seinen Wandel von einem loyalen Gefolgsmann Voldemorts zu einem Walpurgisritter nach, der durch Eiseskälte geflogen war. Es war nicht unmöglich, die Meinung eines Reinbluts zu ändern, aber gewöhnlich brauchte es eine Menge Schmerz und Angst dafür.

Danach gab es nicht mehr viel zu sagen. Draco schwieg, während Harry seinen Freunden dankte und sie zur Treppe begleitete, wo sie noch miteinander tuschelten. Ohne die Bedrohung eines möglichen Kampfes verlor sich die Spannung im Raum und die Slytherins begannen sich zu entspannen. Sie redeten miteinander, was sie wohl als nächstes tun sollten. Draco hörte ihnen eine Weile zu, hörte, wie sie darüber sprachen, sich hier unten zu verbarrikadieren, Hogwarts mitten in der Nacht zu verlassen und auf den Kontinent zu fliehen. Jemand schlug sogar vor, aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und sich mit den restlichen Schülern zu arrangieren.

Alles war ungewiss und er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich, als er daran dachte, dass er eigentlich nichts ändern oder sogar entscheiden konnte. Er musste aufstehen, sich bewegen, um diese Nervosität loszuwerden. Er stand auf, ging zu Harry und ignorierte die neugierigen Blicke seiner Slytherins.

Gerade als er die oberste Stufe erreicht hatte, erschütterte ein Donnerschlag wie aus tausend Kanonen die Kerker so heftig, dass Draco zu Boden geworfen wurde. Niemand hatte Zeit zu schreien, während sie alle zu Boden gingen. Während er sich aufrichtete, so dass er kniete, fragte sich Draco, ob dieser merkwürdige Knall seine Ohren angegriffen hatte, denn er glaubte, das Grollen noch immer hören zu können. Nach einem Moment wurde es stetig lauter und er fühlte den Boden unter sich vibrieren.

„Was zur Hölle?" Ron stand auf und starrte den Korridor hinunter. „Das klang, als wäre etwas explodiert."

„Ron", flüsterte Hermine, deren Stimme in dem lauter werdenden Rauschen fast unterging. „Da kommt etwas."

„Draco!"

Draco ahnte, was er sehen würde, als er sich umdrehte und Pansy an dem großem Fenster zum See entdeckte. Anstatt wie üblich Fische und gebrochenes Sonnenlicht zu sehen, sah er, wie eine starke Strömung die Fische und das Wasservolk tiefer in den See zog. Pflanzen wurden entwurzelt und große Steine herumgewirbelt – alle in eine Richtung. Als würde er aus dem Fenster in einen Hurrikan blicken, sah er, wie der See wild tanzte und durch den aufgewirbelten Schlamm immer dunkler wurde.

Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und zielte auf Ron und Hermine, die wie gelähmt durch die offene Tür den Korridor hinunterstarrten. Er zog sie nach innen und konnte gerade noch einen Blick auf die Wand aus Wasser erhaschen, die auf sie zu raste, bevor die Tür sich schloss. Die Mauern erbebten unter der gewaltigen Welle. Draco war sich sicher, dass die Kerker nun bis unter die Decke geflutet waren.

„Das war der Anfang", flüsterte er.

Sein erster Gedanke galt den Runen von Filch. Sie mussten welche übersehen haben. Kleine Zeichen, die bestimmte Gebiete dazu brachten zu explodieren. Sie waren vom Rest des Schlosses abgeschnitten. Er fragte sich, wie hoch das Wasser in der Schule insgesamt steigen würde und ob sie jemand retten kommen würde.

Aber vielleicht waren sie auch sicher, Filch hatte gerade ihre Tür bemalt, als er erwischt worden war. Voldemort wollte, dass die Tür ebenso explodierte wie die Wände, die sie vom See trennten, um sie alle auf einen Schlag zu ertränken. Er runzelte die Stirn. Nein, das war zu einfach. Voldemort hatte, nachdem Filch erwischt worden war, Wochen Zeit gehabt, um seine Pläne zu ändern. Es musste etwas anderes sein.

Er blickte über seine Schulter. Das Glas hatte keine Risse. Niemand, dem sie nicht vertrauten, war in ihrem Haus gewesen. Er wendete sich der Tür zu: eine Steinmauer, die sich nur mit Magie öffnete. Er schluckte und fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die Oberfläche. Die Tür war feucht und es bildeten sich langsam Tropfen.

Das Wasser fraß sich irgendwie durch die Magie in der Tür. Er dachte nicht, dass es noch lange dauern würde, bis sie trotzdem ertranken.

Jetzt begannen auch Leute zu schreien und sich anzubrüllen. Er ging an Slytherins vorbei, die die Gryffindors beschuldigten und an anderen Slytherins, die in Panik vor sich hinbrabbelten. Er packte Pansy an der Schulter, schüttelte sie kurz, um ihre Fragen abzuschneiden.

„Hol die Kinder", befahl er. „Bring alle her."

„Aber Draco, was ...?"

„Geh einfach", zischte er und warf sie fast in Richtung der Schlafsäle. Das war der Stoß, den sie gebraucht hatte und sie verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Vor ihm lag nun ein Raum voller Geschrei. Er schaute zu den paar Slytherins, die sich in einer Ecke zusammengekauert hatten und versuchten, sich so klein wie möglich zu machen. Wie verführerisch es doch war, einfach die Augen zu schließen und so zu tun, als würde das alles gar nicht geschehen und zu hoffen, dass jemand anderes einen rettete. Aber er war nicht so dumm zu hoffen, dass irgendjemand ihnen helfen würde und der Gedanke im Dunkeln zu ertrinken, machte ihm so viel Angst, dass er seine Rettung niemand anderem als sich selbst anvertrauen mochte.

„Fyria raebaena!"

Das leuchtende Band zischte durch die Luft und explodierte in einem Funkenregen, der die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich lenkte. Aber er wusste, dass die Stille nicht lange anhalten würde.

„Seid still!", brüllte er. „Hört auf euch wie Huffelpuffs zu benehmen. Ihr werdet jetzt noch nicht ertrinken. Mit etwas Glück werden wir hier gleich raus sein."

Ein überraschter Aufschrei kam von der Tür, als eines der Mädchen das eindringende Wasser bemerkte. „Oh Gott, es hört nicht auf ..."

„Das weiß ich verdammt noch mal!", blaffte Draco, „Aber wenn ich nicht in Panik gerate, dann hast du das gefälligst auch nicht zu tun!"

„Hast du einen Plan?", fragte ein anderes Mädchen.

Er kehrte wieder zum vertrauten distanzierten Gebrauch des Nachnamens zurück und sagte: „Potter." Er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, in Panik zu verfallen und der Name „Harry" brachte zu viele Gefühle in ihm hoch, um das zu riskieren. „Hat der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum einen Kamin?"

„Was? Ja natürlich haben ..."

„Ist er angeschlossen?"

„Was meinst du?" Harry kam auf ihn zu, da er nicht verstand. „Ich habe schon mal durch ihn kommuniziert ..."

„Aber kann man durch ihn flohen ... Ach, egal." Draco rief eine Flasche aus dem Schrank zu sich, wobei dessen Tür zerbrach. „Blaise, komm her!"

Blaise behielt die Tür nervös im Auge und kam mit einem Kind auf dem Arm zu ihm. Draco stellte die Flasche auf den Boden, nahm das Mädchen aus Blaise's Armen und drückte sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Harry in die Arme.

„Hör zu, Blaise, du musst nach Gryffindor flohen."

„Was?" Entsetzt schaute der Slytherin ihn an. „Unmöglich."

„Es sind Kamine, oder? Das ist der einzige Weg raus hier."

„Aber das hat noch nie jemand gemacht! Glaubst du nicht, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge es schon längst probiert hätten."

„Blaise ..."

„Wir wissen nicht einmal, ob sie überhaupt an das Netzwerk angeschlossen sind."

„Potter hat gerade gesagt, dass er schon mal durch den Gryffindorkamin gesprochen hat, also müssen sie verbunden sein, zumindest miteinander. Zur Hölle, vielleicht hat Dumbledore etwas mit ihnen gemacht, als wir geflutet wurden. Es ist unsere einzige Möglichkeit hier rauszukommen."

„Wieso ich?", wollte Blaise wissen. „Es ist deine Idee, mach es doch selbst."

„Denk mal nach", sagte Draco. „Was würden die Gryffindors tun, wenn ich aus dem Kamin stolpere? Sie verhexen mich! Aber dir werden sie zuhören."

„Aber ..."

„Wir haben keine Zeit mehr", sagte Draco und hielt ihm die Flasche hin, in der nun klar das Flohpulver zu erkennen war. „Geh. Die Kinder kommen dann gleich nach."

Blaise sah immer noch aus, als ob er diskutieren wollte, nahm aber trotzdem eine Handvoll des Pulvers und stellte sich in den Kamin. Die Augen fest geschlossen, hob er seine Hand.

„Oh bitte, Gryffindor!" Dann warf er das Pulver auf den Boden. Die Flammen schossen hoch und er verschwand.

„Er ist nicht verbrannt", sagte Draco mehr zu sich selbst. „Gut, das heißt der Weg ist offen. Pansy ..."

Sie war schneller gewesen und stellte bereits die Kinder der Reihe nach auf, die jüngsten zuerst. Sie gab ihnen je eine Handvoll Pulver und ermahnte sie streng, Gryffindor deutlich zu sagen oder sie würden eine fangen.

Ein sanftes Plopp von der Tür ließ ihn herumwirbeln aus Angst, dass das Wasser plötzlich durchgebrochen war. Zu seiner Erleichterung kniete Granger neben einer immer größer werdenden Pfütze. Etwas rauchte vor ihr.

„Das ist schlecht", erklärte sie und schaute ihn an. „Ich habe versucht, es zu trocknen, aber es hat den Spruch absorbiert. Ich glaube, es absorbiert Magie."

„Das heißt wohl, dass uns Blasenzauber nicht weiterhelfen werden", meinte Ron. „Wir werden hier also nicht zu Fuß rausgehen."

Draco warf einen Blick zu seinen Slytherins. Sie waren so viele, dass er wusste, dass es nicht allen gelingen würde, herauszuflohen, bevor das Wasser den Kamin erreichte und dessen Magie zerstörte. Er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Matratzen und Decken, die an der Wand lehnten und kippte sie um.

„Helft mir eine Barrikade zu errichten", sagte er und drückte die erste Matratze gegen die Tür. Kurz darauf bewegten die Gryffindor und einige Slytherins alles, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war: Bücherregale und Sofas kippten um, um das Wasser aufzusaugen und ihnen mehr Zeit zu verschaffen.

„Weasley, Granger", meinte Draco. „Ihr solltet besser gehen."

„Ich gehe nicht", begann Ron wütend.

„Es geht hier nicht um Mut", schnitt Draco ihn ab. „Dutzende von Slytherins dringen gerade in Gryffindor ein und Blaise hat wahrscheinlich gerade hunderte von Zauberstäben im Gesicht."

„Er hat recht", stimmte Hermine zu. „Ron, das ist vielleicht nicht der einzige Angriff. Du musst zurückgehen. Sie werden auf dich hören."

„Ich kann dich nicht hier alleine lassen."

„Vielleicht brauchen sie mich", sagte Hermine. „Und außerdem haben wir nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ich könnte nicht mit gutem Gewissen gehen, wenn ich den Platz eines Kindes einnähme."

Hin- und hergerissen und da er nicht wusste, wie er gegen sie ankommen sollte, warf Ron Harry einen verzweifelten Blick zu.

„Tut mir leid", sagte Harry. „Sie hat recht, du musst gehen."

Ron zögerte noch einen Moment lang, dann schrie er frustriert auf und ging zum Kamin. Mittlerweile waren die Slytherins, die in die dritte Klasse gingen, an der Reihe und machten ihm geschickt Platz, so dass nicht unnötig Zeit verschwendet wurde. Kurz darauf war er verschwunden.

Da das einzige Geräusch von den fliehenden Schülern kam, hörten sie alle umso besser, wie das Wasser hinter der Möbelbarrikade immer lauter rauschte. Es drang unter den Sofas durch und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Decken, die nur wenig aufsaugen konnten. Draco zuckte zusammen.

„Wer ist eine Kreuzung mit etwas, das schwimmen kann?"

Zuerst antwortete niemand. Von Natur aus verschlossen, verbargen dunkle Zauberer ihre Kreaturenform voreinander, manchmal aus reiner Verlegenheit.

„Ich bin Halbselkie", sagte Vincent schließlich.

Pansy zögerte noch einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete. „Halbsirene, genau wie May und Daphne."

„Halbwassermann", gab Nott zu und verschränkte die Arme.

„Sonst noch jemand?", fragte Draco. Keine Antwort. „Gut, dann gehen wir als letzte."

Alle verzogen das Gesicht, sagten aber nichts.

Eingeholt von der Wirklichkeit, dass nicht alle trockenen Fußes hier wegkommen würden, versuchten die Schüler schneller zu fliehen und sagten das Wort „Gryffindor" so schnell, dass Draco nur hoffen konnte, dass sie an der richtigen Stelle herauskamen. Die Teppiche verlangsamten nun den Vormarsch des Wassers. Alle beobachteten, wie es sich langsam seinen Weg zum Kamin bahnte, da nun nichts mehr im Weg stand. Die Sechstklässer waren verschwunden. Es folgten die Siebtklässler. Nott sammelte ein paar der Bücher ein, die heruntergefallen waren, als sie die Regale bewegt hatten und stapelte sie wie eine Mauer im Halbkreis um den Kamin auf. Das verschaffte ihnen ein bisschen mehr Zeit. Draco begann zu hoffen, dass sie es alle durch den Kamin schaffen würden.

Ein lautes Krachen, verursacht durch zerbrechenden Stein, ließ ihn die Augen schließen. Zu spät, dachte er, als die entfesselte Wasserkraft die Barriere beiseite schleuderte und wie eine Lawine auf sie zurollte. Die Fackeln erloschen und es wurde dunkel. Hermine schrie und irgendwie fand Harry Draco und schloss ihn in die Arme, als könnte er ihn mit seinem Körper beschützen.

Draco bereitete sich auf den Einschlag vor und entspannte sich langsam, als er spürte, dass das Wasser nur um seine Füße spülte, aber nicht höher stieg. Hermine sprach einen Lumos und hielt ihren Zauberstab hoch, aber das Licht erleuchtete nur einen kleinen Kreis. Draco musste blinzeln, um zu erkennen, wer noch da war. Theo, Harry, Hermine, Vincent ... er erstarrte.

Das Wasser füllte den halben Gemeinschaftsraum aus. Möbel schwammen vor der Tür. Obwohl der Großteil gestoppt worden war, bedeckte es doch den ganzen Boden. Und jetzt, wo er sehen konnte, bemerkte er, dass das Wasser immer noch eindrang, nur viel langsamer. Ein Tisch und eine Sofa waren so stark hinweg geschleudert worden, dass sie in das Fenster hinter ihnen gekracht waren und nur knapp die drei Mädchen verfehlt hatten, die sich so fest an den Händen hielten, dass sie zitterten, aber nicht schwankten, während sie sangen.

„Wirds dauncen en ath, ic sawol claspen to ic sang." Es war mehr ein Lied als ein Zauber. Pansy starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen das Wasser an, das sie und ihre Mädchen im Zaum hielten. „Daunciers vindr an wæter, auncien honos treysta. Wirds dauncen en ath..." Immer und immer wieder, wiederholten sie diese Worte, ihre Stimmer vereint zu einer. May und Daphne standen mit geschlossenen Augen dicht an sie gedrängt.

„Wieso leben wir noch?", flüsterte Harry.

„Sirenen können Wellen herbeirufen", erklärte Hermine leise, als hätte sie Angst, die drei Mädchen zu stören. „Ich nehme an, sie können sie auch zurückhalten."

„Aber nicht ewig", warf Theo ein. Er blickte zu Draco, während er seine Robe öffnete. „Ich nehme an, dass wir hier rausschwimmen?"

„Schauen wir mal, wie lange sie singen können", sagte Draco. „Aber wahrscheinlich müssen wir wenigstens einen Teil des Weges schwimmen." Er entledigte sich seiner Roben und sank auf den Boden.

„Warte, Draco", sagte Harry. „Ich trage dich. Das Wasser ist zu kalt ..."

„Eigentlich ist es schön warm", meinte Draco. „Liegt wahrscheinlich an der Magie, die es schluckt. Es wird nicht angenehm sein, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich erfrieren werde."

Er holte tief Luft und verwandelte sich ebenso wie damals, als er sich in die Schlange mit den Flügeln gewandelt hatte. Wieder fühlte er die kleinen Nadelstiche in seiner Haut und er wimmerte, als er seine Beine dazu zwang, sich zu vereinen und seine Schuppen schneller zu wachsen als je zuvor. Sein Körper gab unter der plötzlichen Überdosis an Gefühlen nach und er stürzte vollkommen ins Wasser, während er versuchte, die Transformation zu beschleunigen.

Als es vorbei war, setzte er sich auf und lehnte sich an das nächstgelegene, Harrys Füße. Er war von der Anstrengung außer Atem und rollte seinen Schwanz unter sich zusammen. Sein Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht und vorsichtig schob er es mit seinen Klauen auf die Seite.

„Lass mich machen", murmelte Harry und kniete sich neben ihn hin. Er griff in seine Tasche, zog Dracos Haarband heraus und band die Haare zurück. „Du hast es auf dem Nachttisch vergessen."

Draco lächelte etwas. „Du bist so ruhig. Wahrscheinlich bist du es gewohnt, um dein Leben zu kämpfen."

„Nur ein bisschen."

„Seid ihr zwei fertig?", fragte Theo, der auf einem kaputten Sofa saß. Es hielt ihn aus, da sein Körper nun dünner, fast ausgemergelt war. Seine unnatürlich großen Augen blinzelten nicht, sondern waren mit einem Schutzfilm überzogen. Seine Hände hatten Schwimmhäuten und die Kiemen an seinen Flanken atmeten sanft. „Ich würde jetzt gerne gehen."

„Vincent", sagte Draco. „Es ist besser, du verwandelst dich jetzt. Bleib in Pansys Nähe, falls sie Hilfe brauchen. Du auch, Theo. Harry und Granger können sich an mich hängen, wenn das Wasser zu tief wird, aber ich will, dass diese Mädchen solange wie möglich singen. Wenn du dich verwandelt hast, brechen wir auf."

„Bist du sicher, dass wir die letzten sind?", fragte Hermine und sah aus, als wollte sie durch die Schlafräume waten, um sicher zu gehen.

„Wir haben keine Zeit mehr", antwortete Theo.

„Aber alles ist so schnell geschehen und Kinder verstecken sich, wenn sie sich fürchten."

„Du warst nie in unserem Haus, Granger", meinte Draco, der seine Kleidung zusammenrollte und mit den Ärmeln um seine Taille band. „Die Gänge sind dunkel und verwinkelt. Wir wären längst ertrunken, bis wir irgendjemanden gefunden hätten."

„Wenn noch jemand da ist, muss er sich selbst retten", fügte Vincent hinzu, als er sich aus seiner Kleidung schob. Sein Gewicht war zu schwer für einen Menschen, aber genau richtig für eine Robbe. Seine Verwandlung stoppte aber nicht so wie es Dracos getan hatte. Braunes Fell überzog seine Schultern, während seine Arme zu Flossen wurden. Ein paar Schnurhaare und eine schwarze Schnauze später und Vincent konnte nicht mehr sprechen, sonder bellte nur einmal und zeigte seine sehr spitzen Zähne.

„Irgendwie ist er niedlich", meinte Hermine, trotz des Wassers, das immer höher stieg. Sie sah seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Kleidern liegen, packte alles zusammen und klemmte es unter den Arm.

Draco holte tief Luft, krabbelte nach vorne und glitt in tieferes Wasser, bis sein Schwanz nicht mehr auf dem Boden kratzte, sondern hinter ihm hin- und her pendelte und er sich wie eine richtige Wasserschlange fühlte. Einen Moment lang vertrieben seine neugefundene Leichtigkeit und Anmut die tödliche Bedrohung. Selbst die Dunkelheit wurde angenehm, als sich seine Augen anpassten, wie er es sich nie hatte träumen lassen. Die gefluteten, stillen Kerker wurden zu nassen Höhlen, die sich wie ein Zuhause anfühlten.

„Wenn ich das Herrenhaus wieder aufbaue", schwor er, „dann werde ich einen Pool bauen lassen."

Nach und nach schob er die auf dem Wasser schaukelnden Möbel auf die Seite und machte so einen Weg für Pansy frei, die ihm langsam folgte. Hermine und Harry gingen vor ihr her und verhinderten, dass die schweren Bücherregale sie, Daphne oder May trafen, während sie in tieferes Wasser wateten. Ihre Mädchen wimmerten das Lied nur noch, als das Wasser ihre Hüften erreichte. Mit jedem Schritt floss das Wasser um sie herum und füllte den Raum aus, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatten, sodass sie nie ganz untergingen. Vincent schwamm neben ihnen her und Theo bildete den Abschluss, seine Augen leuchteten im Halbdunkel.

„Kannst du den Zauberstab über Wasser halten?", fragte Draco Hermine.

„Ich denke schon", antwortete sie.

Sie erreichten den Hauptgang. Hier entfaltete der Gesang der Sirenen seine volle Kraft und drängte das Wasser in alle Richtungen zurück, so dass der Wasserspiegel so weit sie sehen konnten, sank. Außer dem kontinuierlichen Gesang war alles, was sie hörten, wie das Wasser von der Decke tropfte, Fackeln löschte und das Echo ihres eigenen Atems.

„Schau dir all die Leichen an", meinte Harry und schob einen toten Grindeloh aus dem Weg. Leblose Fische schwammen neben entwurzelten Pflanzen und Meermenschen an der Oberfläche.

„Ich hoffe, es sind wirklich nur Leichen", meinte Draco. Er schaute den Gang auf und ab, da er wusste, dass, wenn sie sich verirrten, das Schloss nicht mehr in der Lage war, sich für sie zu ändern. „Hier entlang."

Sie wateten mehrere Minuten lang durch die dunklen Korridore. Ab und zu besprach sich Draco mit Theo, welchen Weg sie nehmen sollten, aber sie waren sich nicht sicher, da jede Wand mit Schlamm und Schlick bedeckt war und jede Abzweigung im Dunkeln verborgen lag. Eine Strecke, die jeder von ihnen innerhalb weniger Minuten mit verbundenen Augen geschafft hätten, war nun zu einem endlosen Labyrinth geworden.

Die Kraft des ersten Wassereinbruches rettete sie schließlich. Draco entdeckte unweit eine Tür und näherte sich ihr, wobei er unter den Leichen durchtauchte, bis er nahe genug herankam. Als er erkannte, was für eine Tür es war, grinste er und drehte sich aufgeregt um.

„Das ist unsere Tür zur Küche", rief er ihnen zu. „Die mit der Leiter."

Er schwamm an der Mauer entlang, ignorierte Harrys besorgten Ruf zurückzukommen und tauchte wieder auf, als er die nun freie Passage und die Leiter, die in die Küche führte, entdeckt hatte. Er schaute hinein und stellte fest, dass auch die Falltür herausgerissen worden und der Weg für sie frei war.

„Ich hab sie gefunden", schrie er. „Vincent verwandle dich zurück, damit du klettern kannst."

„Denkst du, die Küche wurde überflutet?", fragte Theo, als sie näher wateten.

„Wenn, dann ist sie jetzt aber wieder frei", meinte Draco. „Geh hoch!"  
„Moment, Pansy sollte ..."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie müssen als letztes gehen oder das Wasser schwemmt uns weg. Geh und schau, ob es sicher ist."

Widerstrebend erklomm Theo die Leiter. Draco drehte sich um, um Hermine zu sagen, dass sie als nächstes gehen sollte, aber sie war direkt hinter Theo. Als sie oben angekommen war, hielt sie ihren Zauberstab so tief wie möglich, damit sie ihnen leuchten konnten.

Als nächstes ging Vincent hoch, der hastig seine Robe um die Schultern geschlungen hatte. Da es zu lang gedauert hätte, sich zu verwandeln, schwamm Draco hinter Harry, legte die Arme um seinen Hals und schlang seinen Schwanz um Harrys Taille.

„Denkst du, du schaffst es, mich hochzutragen?"

„Kein Problem." Harry griff nach der ersten Sprosse.

Bevor ihnen bewusst war, was geschah, wurden sie von den Füßen gerissen.  
Kurzzeitig geschockt, blinzelte Draco ein paar Mal, bevor er seinen Schwanz herumriss und zur Oberfläche schwamm. Das Wasser rauschte wild an ihm vorbei und er versenkte seine Klauen in der Wand, während er gegen die Wellen schwamm, als der Wasserspiegel wieder stieg. Harry schrie neben ihm auf und streckte seine Hände nach ihm aus. Draco griff nach seinem Arm, aber sie waren beide zu glitschig. Als Harry ihm entglitt, wurde Draco panisch und packte Harrys Arm mit seinen Krallen. Harry schrie zwar auf, kämpfte aber nicht dagegen an.

Über das wilde Rauschen des Wassers hinweg hörte er, wie Schreie den Gesang ersetzten und er bemühte sich, etwas durch die tosende Gischt zu erkennen. Weiße Tentakel schlangen sich durch die Wellen und rissen Pansy von der Leiter, als das Wasser wieder die Decke erreichte. Obwohl er unter Wasser sehen konnte, machte der aufgewirbelte Schlamm es ihm fast unmöglich, Pansy zu sehen, wie sie gegen den Tentakel, der sich um ihre Hüfte geschlungen hatte, kämpfte.

Draco versuchte, sich vorwärts zu ziehen, aber die Strömung riss alles an ihm vorbei, bombardierte ihn mit toten Körpern und Steinen. Als das Wasser etwas klarer wurde, sah er, wie Pansy ihren Mund zu einem Schrei öffnete, der das Wasser durchdrang, als die Krake versuchte sie entzwei zu reißen.

Etwas Hellrotes blitzte durch das Wasser und traf die Seite der Krake. Zu seiner Überraschung zuckte sie zusammen. Entweder war die Kraft versiegt, die das Wasser dazu brachte, Magie zu absorbieren oder der Wille hinter dem Spruch war extrem stark gewesen.

Hoffentlich beides, wünschte er. Die Krake zuckte noch weiter, als noch mehr rote Blitze sie trafen, zwar schwach, aber immer noch stark genug, um ihr Schmerzen zuzufügen. Sie ließ Pansy los und zog ihren verletzten Tentakel zu sich, wobei sie wild blinzelte. Als sie sich drehte, konnte Draco einen guten Blick auf die große Rune in der Mitte ihres Kopfes erhaschen, die schwarzgrün pulsierte wie eine schwelende Wunde. Vielleicht war es die Rune selbst, die es erlaubte, Magie einzusetzen.

Er sah Pansy wild mit den Beinen schlagen, als sie sich in den engen Durchgang kämpfte, während die Krake sich langsam zurückzog. Er hoffte, dass die anderen beiden Mädchen überlebt hatten und stellte fest, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er entkommen sollte.

Draco blinzelte. Die Krake zog sich nicht zurück. Sie kam direkt auf ihn zu. Abgeschnitten von der Küche, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als in die Dunkelheit zu fliehen. Er legte einen Arm um Harrys Hüfte und floh mit ihm durch die schwächer werdende Strömung. Erst als Harrys Arm erlahmte, erinnerte er sich, dass Harry nicht so lange den Atem anhalten konnte wie er.

Er schaute über seine Schulter. Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen, als er sah, dass die Krake mit weit aufgerissenen Augen weiter zu ihnen aufholte, angetrieben von nur einem Zweck. Die Rune war das einzige Licht in der Dunkelheit. Er schwamm so schnell er konnte, aber sein Körper war nicht für lange Distanzen geschaffen. Er war eher daran gewöhnt, sich in den Schatten zu kauern und sich zu verstecken, aber selbst wenn er es schaffen würde, sich wieder in die kleine Schlange zu verwandeln, brachte er es nicht übers Herz, den Jungen in seinen Armen loszulassen.

Während er nach hinten sah, stieß er auf etwas Hartes unter sich und schlitterte auf nassen Boden. Die feinen Knochen in seinem rechten Arm brachen und seine Schuppen wurden von der harten Oberfläche aufgerissen. Durch den Aufprall wurde ihm Harry entrissen, landete aber nicht weit von ihm entfernt.

Wimmernd vor Schmerz zog sich Draco über den Boden, legte seinen gesunden Arm um Harry und versuchte, ihn aus dem Wasser zu ziehen. Das Fackellicht zeigte ihm, dass sie nun außer Reichweite der Flut waren, aber das Wasser vor ihm wurde durch die näher kommende Krake aufgewühlt und schließlich durchbrach sie die Oberfläche. Ihre Tentakel schossen in alle Richtungen, als ob sie das Gleichgewicht halten wollte.

Es war ihm unmöglich wegzurennen. Draco legte sich auf Harrys Körper und rollte die Klauen seiner linken Hand zusammen. Als die Krake näher kam und einen Tentakel in Richtung Harrys Bein ausstreckte, fiel Draco mit Klauen, und als das nicht genug war, sogar mit seinen Zähnen, über sie her. Seine Zähne bohrten sich durch die weiche Haut und rissen sie auf , als die Krake ihren Tentakel zurückzog. Sein Mund war voller Blut.

Er wusste, dass er sie nicht für immer aufhalten konnte, aber bei allem, was ihm lieb war, er würde kämpfend untergehen.

„Sectumsempra!"

In einer Fontäne aus Blut fiel die Krake zurück, aber erst als zwei unbewegliche Hälften im Wasser schwammen, begriff er, dass sie tot war. Geschockt begann er zu zittern und er hatte gerade noch genug Verstand, sich umzudrehen und zu beobachten, wie sein Meister auftauchte und sich neben Harry kniete. Severus drehte Harry auf die Seite und presste seinen Zauberstab mit einem kurzen Spruch, der sich eher wie ein Bellen anhörte als nach einem Wort, in dessen Rücken.

Harry hustete wild Wasser aus seinen Lungen und holte zitternd Luft, als er sich wieder umdrehte.

„Halt still, Draco", befahl Snape und richtete die Knochen seines Lehrlings wieder.

Dieses Mal hatte er keinen schmerzstillenden Trank und Draco biss sich in die Lippen. Die scharfen Zähne zerschnitten seinen Mund, während seine Knochen zusammen wuchsen. Kurz darauf war auch diese Wunde geheilt und der Rest seiner Verletzungen verschwand mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes. Er stand immer noch unter Schock, aber neben dem Wunsch sich zu übergeben und der Tatsache, dass er nicht aufhören konnte zu zittern, fühlte Draco sich gut genug, um seinem Meister in die Augen zu blicken.

„K-Kinder", stammelte er. „S-sie ..."

„Sie sind alle heil in Gryffindor angekommen", erklärte Snape, während er Dracos Haare trocknete und seine Robe um seine Schultern legte. „Und ich werde dich nie wieder dumm nennen. Das war ein Geniestreich."

Ein seltenes Lob, in der Tat, aber er würde es später auskosten. „Alles ist üb-überschwemmt. Ich denke, P-Pansy konnte fliehen, aber d-die andern ..."

Schritte unterbrachen ihn und er versuchte sich umzudrehen, aber sein Schwanz verweigerte die Zusammenarbeit. Er zuckte so sehr, dass er auf dem nassen Boden ausrutschte, zur Seite fiel, sich aber gerade noch mit dem Ellenbogen abfangen konnte. Plötzlich schmeckte er das Blut der Krake wieder in seinem Mund, spuckte es aus und strich sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund.

„Klauen und Zähne eines Wyvern gegen eine Krake", erklang da eine vertraute Stimme. „Meine Güte, es gibt doch noch Mut in dieser Familie."

Wie um sich selbst Lügen zu strafen, weigerte sich Draco, sich zu bewegen, weigerte sich zu glauben, dass dies keine Halluzination war. Erst als starke Hände nach seinen Armen griffen und ihm halfen sich aufzusetzen, erst als er den silbernen Ring mit dem Wappen der grünen Schlange sah, erst da traute sich Draco aufzuschauen, in die freundlichen, arroganten Augen seines Vaters.

TBC...

Author's Notes:

wirds dauncen en ath  
(word dance) song of our oath  
(Tanz der Worte) Lied unseres Eids  
ic sawol claspen to ic sang  
my soul joins to our song  
Meine Seele verbindet sich mit unserem Lied  
daunciers vindr an wæter  
words of wind and water  
Worte des Windes und des Wassers  
auncien honos treysta  
ancient honored trust  
Ewig währende Ehre und Vertrauen


	23. Chapter 23

**Teil 23**

Lucius' Gesicht war durch die tief gezogene Kapuze im Halbdunkel verborgen und sogar ohne seine Maske sah er wie ein Todesser aus: Gefährlich und grausam. Er war aber auch dünner geworden und hatte Ringe unter den Augen. Dennoch war sein Griff stark, als er Draco aufsetzte.

„Du lebst", flüsterte Draco und legte seine Hände auf die seines Vaters. „Ich dachte ... Ich begann zu glauben ... Warum hast du uns nicht wissen lassen, dass du noch am Leben bist?"

„Ich wollte es", antwortete Lucius. „Aber wir konnten das Risiko nicht eingehen. Er hat uns gejagt. Wir sind von Haus zu Haus gezogen und haben seine Anhänger getötet, wenn wir die Gelegenheit hatten. Wenn wir eine Eule geschickt hätten, hätte er uns gefunden."

„Mutter?", fragte Draco.

Lucius seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber die wenigen Todesser, die wir gefangen genommen haben, wussten auch nichts, also gibt es noch Hoffnung."

„Du kannst dir später um sie Sorgen machen", meinte Severus, der hinter ihnen stand. „Draco, kannst du dich zurückverwandeln?"

„Ich denke schon", antwortete Draco. „Aber ich habe meine Kleider verloren."

Severus ließ ein nasses Bündel neben seinem Schwanz fallen. „Du hast sie verloren, als du über den Boden geschlittert bist. Zum Glück ist dein Zauberstab nicht zerbrochen."

„Wie geht es Harry?", fragte Draco. „Hat er sich etwas gebrochen?"

„Wir kümmern uns gleich um ihn", sagte Severus, der anscheinend das Thema „Potter" nicht vor Lucius diskutieren wollte. „Verwandle dich!"

Obwohl sie alleine waren, fühlte Draco sich bloßgestellt, als er sich mitten im Gang verwandeln musste und beschleunigte daher die Magie. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als sich seine Haut wellte. Während er sich anzog, bemerkte er, dass sowohl seine Vater als auch Severus sich schweigend über Harry gebeugt hatten und sich um seine Verletzungen kümmerten. Was gut war, da er erwartete hatte, dass gerade sein Vater Harry bei dessen bloßen Anblick töten würde. Ihre gedämpften Stimmen vermischten sich mit dem Plätschern des Wassers, als Lucius fragte, was Harry in Slytherin zu suchen hatte. Draco fürchtete das anstehenden Gespräch und fragte sich, ob er es irgendwie hinauszögern konnte.

„Was ist sonst noch passiert?", fragte er, während er seine Schuhe anzog. „Slytherin wurde geflutet und keiner kommt, nicht einmal um zu gaffen."

„Der Dunkle Lord hat ganz Hogwarts angegriffen", sagte Severus über die Schulter. „Slytherin und Gryffindor zu zerstören war nur sein erster Schlag."

„Gryffindor?", wiederholte Draco. „Waren es Filchs Runen ...?"

„Ja, wir müssen ein paar am Turm übersehen haben", antwortete Snape. „Nach der Explosion konnten wir nur noch verhindern, dass der Gryffindor-Turm kollabiert, bis wir die Schüler evakuiert hatten und als dann die Slytherins noch kamen ..."

„Aber du hast gesagt, sie haben es alle geschafft!"

„Das haben sie", blaffte Severus. „McGonagall hat sie mit den Gryffindors nach dem ersten Angriff mitgenommen. Ich weiß nicht wohin. Und wir können mit niemandem kommunizieren außer Lucius' Rittern."

„Da kann ich vielleicht helfen ...", murmelte Harry.

Draco zwängte sich zwischen Severus und Lucius, beugte sich über Harry und schlang einen Arm um dessen Taille, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Nachdem er so lange von der Stärke des Gryffindors profitiert hatte, fühlte es sich merkwürdig an, Harry in seinen Armen zu halten und dessen Kopf an seiner Brust liegen zu haben. Irgendwie hatte seine Brille den wilden Ritt überstanden und Draco schubste sie in die richtige Position.

„Ich fühl mich etwas aufgeschwemmt", murmelte Harry. „Was ist passiert?"

„Du bist fast ertrunken", erklärte Draco und strich ihm das nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Die Krake hat uns fast getötet, aber Severus hat sie zuerst getötet."

„Hermine?"

Draco lächelte beruhigend. „Sie ist mit den anderen entkommen..."

„Severus, was hast du mir nicht erzählt?"

Die dunkle, wütende und drohende Stimme seines Vaters brachte Draco in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Obwohl Lucius nicht wusste, was in den letzten Monaten in Hogwarts geschehen war, konnte er bestimmt einiges erraten. Er schaute hoch und erwartete, dass sein Vater seinen Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet hatte. Sogar wenn sein Vater ihn töten wollte, dachte Draco, konnte er ihn bestimmt noch zur Vernunft bringen.

Stattdessen ignorierte Lucius seinen Sohn und konzentrierte sich nur auf Severus. Draco stockte der Atem. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass sein Vater ein gefährlicher Mann war, aber nur für andere, Blutsverräter, Schlammblüter und Muggelabschaum. Er festigte seinen Griff um Harry, während Lucius seinen Meister mit Blicken aufspießte. Aber noch erschreckender war, wie Snape zurückwich und seinen Kopf senkte, als würde er einen Fehler eingestehen. Severus gab niemals einem Wutanfall seines Vaters nach. Und Lucius hatte nicht einmal einen.

„Es gab keinen Weg, dich zu kontaktieren", begann Severus.

„Ich bin jetzt hier." Lucius trat näher und baute sich bedrohlich vor Dracos Meister auf.

„Die Jungs sind sich näher gekommen", fuhr Severus fort, vermied es aber, Lucius in die Augen zu sehen. „Sie haben sich gegenseitig das Leben gerettet ..." Er ignorierte Lucius' scharfes Luftholen, „... und während sie einander zwar noch nicht versprochen sind ..."

„Versprochen?", zischte Lucius. „Versprochen? Ich soll meinen Sohn an dieses Halbblut-Verderben binden? An diesen Blutsverräter? Nach allem, was er getan hat? Wurde Dracos Ehre gebrochen ...?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht ..."

„Natürlich nicht? Hier scheint mir gar nichts natürlich zu sein. Du hast erlaubt …"

„Ich habe gar nichts erlaubt", verteidigte sich Snape, wagte es aber immer noch nicht, Lucius in die Augen zu sehen. „Sie haben ihr", Snape räusperte sich, „... nicht vollzogen."

„Ihr was? Ein Bündnis zwischen uns und ihnen? Hat er sich der Dunkelheit verschworen? Hat er sich vom Ministerium gelöst? Wird er noch zu Draco stehen, wenn sich die ganze Welt gegen ihn wendet?"

„Das hat er schon", warf Severus ein.

Lucius bewegte sich so schnell, dass er nur als Schemen zu erkennen war. Er schloss seine Hand um Severus Hals und presste ihn gegen die Wand. Draco spürte, wie Harry etwas sagen wollte, aber er legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. Das war nicht nur eine Angelegenheit zwischen seinem Meister und seinem Vater, sondern zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, wollte er die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters nicht.

„Wenn mir irgendjemand anders als du, das hier erzählt hätte", flüsterte Lucius. „Jemand anderes als du, Severus, würde ich es nicht glauben."

Severus begegnete ruhig seinem Blick. „Aber ich bin es, der es dir erzählt."

Lucius starrte ihn an, als warte er darauf, dass er das widerrief. Severus begegnete seinem Blick. Keiner bewegte sich. Dann hob Snape langsam die Hand und berührte Lucius' Handgelenk.

„Du hast es versprochen", flüsterte er.

Zuerst bewegte sich Lucius nicht. Sein Zorn loderte immer noch und er wollte ihn an dem Mann auslassen, dem er seinen Sohn anvertraut hatte. Aber Severus kämpfte nicht gegen den Griff an und bald lockerte sich Lucius' Hand und zog sich zurück und strich nur kurz über die kaum sichtbaren Male, die sie auf der blassen Haut hinterlassen hatte. Lucius seufzte auf, nickte und ließ die Hand fallen.

„Das habe ich." Über seine Schulter warf er den beiden Jungen auf dem Boden einen finsteren Blick zu. „Hier ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen", sagte er. „Aber es gibt im Moment wichtigeres zu tun."

„Genau", meinte Snape, der seine normale Geringschätzung wieder gefunden hatte, als wäre nichts passiert. Er blickte Harry an. „Du hast gesagt, dass du eine Idee hast."

„Vielleicht", meinte Harry und griff in seine Tasche. „Wenn das Wasser sie nicht zerstört hat. Hermine meinte, dass das Wasser die Magie absorbiert..."

„Die Magie absorbiert?", flüsterte Severus und schaute Draco nach einer Bestätigung suchend an. Er seufzte und starrte das Wasser an, als könnte er es sich einfach wegünschen. „Und mein Labor liegt vollständig unter Wasser. Es tut mir leid, Lucius, aber meine Tränke werden nicht mehr zu gebrauchen sein."

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen. Er hasste es, das nach dem Kampf erwähnen zu müssen, aber er musste es wissen. „Sev, das Grimoire war in deinem Büro."

Lucius zuckte zusammen und senkte den Kopf. „Dann ist es verloren", flüsterte er.

„Nein", widersprach Snape und berührte Lucius Schulter. „Es ist zwar in meinem Labor, aber ich habe es in eine wasserfeste Kiste gelegt."

„Aber jeder Zauber wäre zerstört worden ..."

„Ach, nicht auf diese Art wasserfest", meinte Severus und überraschte Draco, als er seine Augen – beschämt? – senkte. „Es war eine Muggelkiste."

Ein begreifendes Lächeln breitete sich auf Lucius' Gesicht aus und er hob die Hand und berührte Severus' Haar, nicht um es ihm aus den Augen zu streichen, sondern aus Zuneigung. „Alte Gewohnheiten, nehme ich an."

„Gefunden", unterbrach Harry und faltete etwas auseinander, das Draco als eine Karte der Schule erkannte. Nass und zusammengeklebt fiel sie auseinander, bevor Harry schwören konnte, dass er ein Tunichtgut ist und sie hing lasch in seinen Händen. Er wimmerte und klappte sie vorsichtig auf dem Boden aus.

Erst sah Draco nichts außer verschwommener Tinte, aber kurz darauf konnte er blasse Spuren in den Gängen ausmachen. Sie tauchten auf und verschwanden wieder und es war noch schwerer die Namen zu lesen.

„Hier sind Sprout und Flitwick", sagte Harry und zeigte auf zwei Stellen, die verschwanden, bevor ein weiterer Name auftauchte. „Und Fenrir?"

Lucius kniete sich neben Draco und blickte über seine Schulter. „Ja, da sind sie", sagte er, und ließ seine Hand über die große Halle schweben, wo hunderte Fußabdrücke das Papier schwarz gefärbt hatten, so dass man die Namen nicht erkennen konnte. „Sieht so aus, als hätten sie auch einige Schüler aufgegriffen."

„Aber wo sind die dunklen Kinder?", fragte Draco. Ihm war nie bewusst gewesen, wie groß Hogwarts doch war. Es war unmöglich, die ganze Karte abzusuchen, noch dazu, wenn ihre geschwächte Magie immer an und aus ging. Aber dann entdeckte er viele Fußspuren in einem kleinen Raum. „Da! Goyle und Weasley!"

„Der Raum der Wünsche", stellte Snape fest. „Dahin muss McGonagall alle gebracht haben."

„Und da ist Hermine", sagte Harry und zeigte auf die Küche. „Komisch, dass sie nicht weitergegangen sind."

„Vielleicht sind Todesser in der Nähe und wir können sie nur nicht sehen", murmelte Lucius. „Merkwürdig. Ich habe meine Ritter in der Nähe der Bibliothek gelassen."

Alle blickten auf den Fleck, auf den sein Finger zeigte, aber die Bibliothek sah leer aus.

„Sie könnten immer noch da sein", vermutete Severus. „Wir können vielleicht einfach nur nicht sehen, was passiert."

„Dann gehen wir erst dorthin", sagte Lucius und stand auf. „Draco ..."

„Ich kann nicht mit dir gehen", unterbrach ihn Draco und bemühte sich, dem Blick seines Vaters standzuhalten. „Wir können Ha... Potter nicht in die Mitte eines Kampfes zwischen dunklen Zauberern bringen. Und ich werde meine Slytherins nicht im Stich lassen."

Lucius öffnete den Mund, um ihm zu widersprechen, überlegte es sich aber dann anders und nickte. „Du bist wahrlich besser fern von den Kämpfen aufgehoben. Und der Erbe der Malfoy-Linie darf keine unnötigen Risiken eingehen."

Sein Blick streifte kurz Harry, bevor er sich wieder auf Draco konzentrierte. „Diese Diskussion ist noch nicht zu Ende."

„Nein", stimmte Draco zu. „Ist sie nicht."

Lucius holte Luft und starrte ihn an. „Raus hier und bleibt in Bewegung", wies er ihn an. „Du bist unser einziges Kind. Du darfst dein Leben nicht im Kampf gefährden."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Draco, aber Verstehen bedeutete nicht Zustimmen und sie wussten es beide. „Bleib am Leben, Vater."

Das war etwas, was ein dunkles Kind nicht vor seinen Eltern aussprach, aber er konnte nicht anders.

Dennoch lächelte Lucius. „Wir werden dich sehen, wenn alles vorbei ist. Bitte sieh zu, dass du das Ende erlebst."

Nach einer unangenehmen Pause drehten Severus und Lucius sich um, gingen den Gang hinunter und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit. Draco ließ die angehaltene Luft entweichen, schloss seine Augen und legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys.

„Wird er versuchen, mich zu töten?", fragte Harry.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Der Gedanke bereitete ihm Übelkeit und zwar nicht nur, weil er Harry nicht tot sehen wollte. Wenn sein Vater Harry wirklich umbringen wollte, wusste Draco, dass er nicht mit den Folgen würde leben können. Nicht, wenn Harry retten bedeutete, Lucius zu töten. Zwei Ergebnisse, mit denen er nicht würde leben können. Also musste er dafür sorgen, dass keines eintraf.

„Wir sind näher an der Küche", sagte er und lenkte seine Gedanken in glücklichere Bahnen, nämlich dem Krieg. „Aber der Slytherineingang liegt unter Wasser."

„Wir können den Gryffindoreingang nehmen", schlug Harry vor. „Er ist in dem Gang, wo die ganzen Bilder mit Essen hängen."

Draco nickte und erinnerte sich an das Bild, das er gesehen hatte, als er Harry das erste Mal in der Küche getroffen hatte. Er hoffte nur, dass sie niemandem auf dem Weg dorthin begegneten. Er stand auf, streckte seine Hand aus und half Harry auf die Beine.

„Du hast noch das Amulett, das ich dir gegeben habe, richtig?"

„Das Honigamulett?", fragte Harry und berührte die Ampulle unter seinem Shirt.

„Nein, das das dich vor dunklen Zaubern schützen soll", sagte Draco. „Die Münze."

„Oh, das!" Harry griff in seine Tasche und zog es heraus. Das Metall und das Leder lagen tropfend in seiner Hand. „Aber es war im Wasser. Wie hätte da die Magie überleben können?"

„Aus dem gleichen Grund, wieso wir uns im Wasser verwandeln konnten", antwortete Draco. „Blut. Behalt es dicht bei dir."

Mit gezückten Zauberstäben gingen sie nach oben und verließen die Kerker. Sie lauschten angestrengt, ob sie Schritte hören konnten, bevor sie um eine Ecke bogen und gingen so zurück in das Schloss. Schlimmer als Schreie oder Flüche, die durch die Luft knisterten, war die Stille, die nur durch ihr Atmen unterbrochen wurde. Waren schon alle tot und der Kampf vorbei?

„Was für ein Krieg", murmelte Harry. „Ich kann nicht einmal was hören."

„Sag es nicht so, als wäre das etwas gutes", flüsterte Draco. „Nichts ist schlimmer als ein Retter, der zu spät zur Party kommt."

Sie erreichten den Gang ohne Probleme und Draco hob die Augenbraue, als er sah, wie die Gryffindors in die Küche schlichen. Er fragte sich, ob jedes Haus seinen eigenen Eingang hatte, denn unter keinen Umständen würde irgendein Slytherin, der etwas auf sich hielt, irgendein Obst befummeln, nur um an etwas Essbares zu gelangen.

Nachdem das Bild wieder geschlossen war, seufzte er erleichtert auf, denn sie waren nicht entdeckte worden. Er schnappte aber erschrocken nach Luft, als Harry ihn packte und zur Seite zog, während ein roter Fluch sie knapp verfehlte und an der gegenüberliebenden Wand explodierte. Harrys eigener Fluch – Sekum – irgendwas, Draco verstand es nicht richtig – schoss in die Küche und warf den Todesser in eine Reihe Töpfe und Pfannen mit einer Blutfontäne, die beide erschreckte.

Draco rappelte sich wieder auf und folgte Harry hinein, wobei er das Gemälde wieder schloss. Er suchte die Küche nach weiteren Todessern ab. Sie hörten nichts außer der Stille und wie das Wasser gegen die Falltür schwappte.

„Was zum Teufel war das denn?", flüsterte er.

Der Körper lag praktisch zweigeteilt, vom Kopf bis zu den Hüften durchgeschnitten vor ihnen. In der Mitte blubberte immer noch Blut. Er stieß ihn mit dem Fuß an und die zwei Kopfhälften fielen auseinander.

„Das ist ein Spruch, den ich letztes Jahr gelernt habe", murmelte Harry, der sich neben ihn gestellt hatte. „Ich hatte bisher noch nicht die Möglichkeit, ihn anzuwenden."

Draco wollte ihn schimpfen, weil er einen unbekannten Fluch ausprobiert hatte, erkannte aber dann, dass es keinen Wert hatte. Wie Snape immer und immer wieder bewiesen hatte, brachte es nichts, einen Gryffindor dazu bringen zu wollen wie ein vernünftiger Slytherin zu handeln.

„Solche Sprüche bringen sie uns hier nicht bei", stellte er fest. „Wo hast du ihn her?"

Keine Antwort. Er schaute Harry an und sah, wie dieser die Leiche in morbider Faszination anstarrte, halb weggedreht, als wolle er wegschauen, aber zu erstarrt, um sich vollends abzuwenden. Blut floss immer noch aus der monströsen Fleischwunde und sammelte sich in einer immer größer werdenden Pfütze, in der sich ihre Gesichter widerspiegelten. Harry musste schlucken.

Draco neigte den Kopf, trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, berührte sein Gesicht und drehte es zu sich. Harrys Augen blieben an der Leiche hängen.

„Geht es dir gut?"

Stille.

Harry öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, und versuchte es noch mal. „Ich ..."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Er erkannte Harrys geschockten Gesichtsausdruck, aber er war überrascht ihn zu sehen. Er wusste, dass Harry gesehen hatte, wie Cedric Diggory gestorben war, dass er gegen Todesser gekämpft hatte und selbst Fenrir schon gegenübergestanden hatte. Harry sollte nicht wie ein Kind aussehen, das zum ersten Mal eine Leiche sah.

„Du warst schon in Kämpfe verwickelte", sagte Draco leise. „Du hast den Tod gesehen."

„Es war nicht so", meinte Harry. „Ich habe nicht ..."

„Du hast noch nie jemanden getötet", stellte Draco fest. Kein Wunder. Es war einfacher dem Tod ins Auge zu sehen, wenn andere das Töten übernahmen.

„Also, da war Quirrel, aber das war nicht wirklich ... nicht so viel Blut ..." Harrys Stimme schwand, als das Blut versiegte. Die letzten Tropfen sendeten kleine Wellen über den Boden.

Da dunkle Kinder mit der Erinnerung an hunderte sterbende Zauberer und Hexen aufwuchsen, stumpften sie schon in frühen Jahren ab. Ihre Erinnerungen waren voller Tod, so dass, wenn sie zum ersten Mal selbst töteten, es ihnen vorkam, als würden sie eine Familientradition fortführen. Ihre Hände waren voller Blut lange bevor sie Leben nahmen.

Bei den hellen Zauberern war es anders. Ihre Eltern hatten den Luxus, ihre Kinder vor dem Tod abschirmen zu können. Kurz fragte sich Draco, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, ohne die Schreie, die in seinen Ohren widerhallten, aufzuwachsen, ohne die Erinnerungen an entstellte oder verbrannte Leichen, die vor Furcht oder Wut verzerrt waren.

Aber dunkle Kinder wuchsen mit dem Wissen auf wie man tötete. In einer Welt, die ihnen den Tod wünschte, mussten die Kinder manchmal die hellen Zauberer töten, die ihre Eltern zuvor getötet hatten. Bis das aufgehört hatte, zog er es vor, in der höllischen Realität aufzuwachsen, anstatt in einer himmlischen Fantasie zu leben.

„Es ist schmutzig", stimmte Draco zu. „Aber es war schnell. Schneller als er dich hätte töten können."

„Ich werde diesen Fluch nie wieder anwenden", schwor Harry und drehte sich endlich von der Leiche weg. „Er ist bestimmt dunkel. Er hat sich auch schwerer angefühlt."

„Wahrscheinlich ist er es", stimmte Draco zu. Alles war ihm Recht, um das Gespräch von der Leiche abzuwenden. „Wo hast du ihn gelernt?"

„In einem Schultränkebuch. Es ist voller Notizen und manche sind über merkwürdige Flüche. Wer immer es auch geschrieben hat, war ein echtes Genie." Er blickte fast wieder zu dem toten Körper, stoppte sich dann aber selbst. „Ein bösartiges Genie."

„Hat er seinen Namen hinterlassen?"

„Er hat sich nur „der Halbblutprinz" genannte."

Dracos riss die Augen auf.

Natürlich.

Wie hatte er nur so blöd sein können?

Er hatte schon immer den Namen von Snapes Mutter gekannt. Reinblutstammbäume waren nur eine weitere Facette seine Ausbildung. Und Namen, die auf den Stammbäumen fehlten, waren in jeder Familie normal und man erinnerte sich nur insofern an sie, da Kreuzungen sich auf spätere Generationen auswirken konnte. Snapes Vater war nie aus den Büchern gestrichen worden, weil er es nie hineingeschafft hatte. Draco hatte schon lange angenommen, dass er eine Schande gewesen war, aber vielleicht war Snapes Mutter eine der wenigen Reinblüter gewesen, die sich in einen Muggel verliebt hatten, bevor sie ihren Fehler bemerkten und wieder zur Familie zurückkehrten.

Kein Wunder, dass Snape so viel über Muggel wusste. Er runzelte die Stirn. Aber wenn Severus ein Schlammblut war, wieso würde Lucius ihn dann so aufnehmen, wie er es getan hatte?

„Draco?" Harry kniff die Augen überlegend zusammen. „Kennst du den Namen? Ja, nicht wahr? Du weißt, wer er ist."

„Ja, ich denke, ich weiß es", meinte Draco leise.

„Wer ...?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, bevor Harry weiterreden konnte. „Nein, ich kann es nicht sagen. Es ist nicht an mir, sein Geheimnis zu verraten."

Harry seufzte und sah aus, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, aber eine der Schranktüren am anderen Ende der Küche schwang auf und ein Schemen aus buschigen Haaren purzelte mit einem Quietschen heraus. Draco hob erschrocken den Zauberstab, aber Harry griff nach seinem Arm und drückte ihn nach unten.

„Potter ...!", grollte Draco.

„Verhex sie nicht!", sagte Harry. „Das ist Hermine."

Er hatte eigentlich an etwas mehr als Verhexen gedacht, aber Draco behielt das lieber für sich und rieb sich das Handgelenk, nachdem Harry ihn losgelassen hatte. Großer dummer Gryffindor, kannte seine eigene Stärke nicht.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry, ging zu ihr und streckte seine Hand aus, um hier aufzuhelfen.

„Ihr geht es verdammt noch mal gut", kam eine Stimme aus dem Inneren des Schrankes. „Sie wurde schließlich nicht beinahe in zwei Hälften zerrissen."

„Pansy!" Draco eilte zu ihr und riss die Schranktüren auf.

Zusammengerollt in Theos Schoß, zuckte Pansy zusammen, als das Licht sie blendete. Sie hob einen Arm, um ihre Augen zu schützen und entblößte damit etwas Haut unter ihrer zerrissenen und nassen Robe. Er verzog das Gesicht. Die Saugnäpfe der Krake hatten sich in sie gedreht und tiefe unschöne Bisse hinterlassen, als sie an ihrem Körper gezogen hatten.

„Sitzt ihr schon die ganze Zeit so da?", fragte er und starrte Theo wütend an, als wäre es seine Schuld.

„Das Wasser hat uns voll erwischt, als die Krake angegriffen hat", erzählte Theo. „Hat unsere Zauberstäbe durchnässt. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es geschafft habe, die Flüche auf sie abzufeuern, aber nach dem letzten konnte ich keine weiteren sprechen."

„Wir wurden nass, als wir ihnen hochhalfen", fuhr Hermine fort. „Wir konnten sie nicht heilen und als ich hörte, dass jemand reinkam ..." Sie entdeckte die Leiche und ihr blieben die Worte im Hals stecken.

Hinter ihnen, zufrieden, dass es nun sicher war, steckte Vincent seinen Kopf aus einem der unteren Schränke. May und Daphne linsten über seine Schultern. Als sie herauskletterten, kniete Draco sich neben Pansy, rief eines der Geschirrtücher herbei und benutzte es, um die Wunden zu trocknen. Er verzog das Gesicht. Sie waren nicht nur hässlich, sondern er konnte auch spüren, wie die dunkle Magie in ihnen pulsierte. Die Magie, die die Krake gelenkt hatte, war nun in Pansys Körper.

„Das wird wehtun", warnte er sie.

Beide wussten, dass die Wunden zu tief waren, um sie einfach so zu heilen und dunkle Magie war nicht dafür geschaffen, es einem gemütlich zu machen. Selbst ihre Heilsprüche hatten ihren Preis. Es würde wehtun, aber noch wichtiger war, dass der Schweigespruch auf Sirenen oder Personen, in denen Sirenenblut floss, nicht wirkte.

Sie nickte und schloss ihre Augen. „Ich werde nicht schreien", versprach sie und griff nach Theos Hand. Anstatt sie zu halten, führte sie sie an ihren Mund und hielt ihn zu.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf sie, um sich zu versichern, dass sie bereit war, sprach Draco den „Sticenia" auf ihre Wunden.

Pansys Haut bewegte sich, die zerrissenen Enden einer jeden Wunde verzogen sich und schlossen sich mit einem nassen Geräusch über das zerstörte Fleisch. Frisches Blut tränkte ihre Kleidung und schwarze Funken der Magie entfleuchten. Sie versteifte sich in Theos Armen. Ihr Wimmern und Keuchen wurden durch seine Hand, die sich fest um ihren Mund gelegt hatte, gedämpft. Ihre Fingernägel kratzten über das Holz.

Nachdem die Haut sich selbst zusammengenäht hatte, sah man immer noch kleine rote Stücke zwischen den dünnen Hautlappen. Theos Hand war durch ihre Tränen nass geworden, aber er ließ nicht los. Draco holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. Zwar fühlte er die Schmerzen nicht, aber es erschütterte ihn dennoch.

„Haean", sagte er und begann damit den zweiten Teil des Spruchs."

Die geflickte Haut füllte sich langsam auf und stellte das wieder her, was verloren gegangen war. Pansys Wimmern wurde schrill und ihre Finger wurden weiß, als sie sich fester um Theos Handgelenk krallte, bis die letzten Anzeichen des Krakenangriffs von ihrem Körper getilgt waren. Sie wurde schlaff und ihr Kopf fiel auf Theos Schulter.

„Atmet sie noch?", fragte Draco.

Theo legte sein Ohr an ihre Lippen und nickte dann. „Sie wird wieder okay sein, wenn sie den Schock überwunden hat."

„Schock?", wiederholte Hermine, deren Augen weit aufgerissen waren. „Was war das?"

„Dunkle Magie", antwortete Draco und trat zurück, so dass May und Daphne helfen konnten, Pansy aus dem Schrank zu manövrieren. Sie legten sie auf den Boden und betteten ihren Kopf auf einem Schoß. Vincent tauchte neben ihm auf, trocknete seinen Zauberstab mit einem Tuch ab und versuchte ein Lumos. Die Spitze leuchtete auf, er schwang ihn kurz hin und her und konnte das Leuchten so verstärken.

„Es wird etwas dauern, bis sie wieder normal wirken", erklärte Draco. „Habt ihr nur diesen einen Todesser gehört?"

Vincent schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben ein paar draußen rumoren hören. Keine Ahnung, wie der reinkam. Dann war es wirklich still, außer dass er nach uns gesucht hat. Was machen wir jetzt?"

Alle schauten zu Draco, außer Hermine, die Harry anschaute und dann die Stirn runzelte, als sie sah, dass dieser auch erwartungsvoll zu Draco blickte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Harry erst seine Idee hören wollte, bevor er seine eigene zum Besten gab.

„Die Slytherins und Gryffindors sind im Raum der Wünsche", sagte er. „Wir gehen erst dahin und entscheiden dann, was wir weiter machen."

„Draco, ich muss ...", begann Harry.

„Du kommst mit uns", schnitt Draco ihm das Wort ab. „Wenn du alleine herumrennst, wirst du schnell in der Unterzahl sein. Mit all den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords ..."

„Alle Todesser sind hier?", fragte Hermine. „Ist Voldemort auch hier?"

„Wahrscheinlich", antwortete Draco.

„Dracos Vater und die Walpurgisritter sind auch da", sagte Harry.

Draco zuckte zusammen, sagte aber nichts. Natürlich würde Harry das herausposaunen. Hoffentlich würde niemand von ihnen gefangengenommen und verhört werden.

„Und sie werden uns helfen, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen?", fragte sie.

„Klar", meinte Draco. „Aber was sie danach tun, ist noch nicht sicher."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Er meint", mischte sich Theo ein, „dass sie unsere Eltern sind. Dunkle Zauberer, die sich keinen Deut um das Ministerium scheren. Himmel, wenn die Auroren hier bald genug eintreffen, werden sie sich wahrscheinlich zurücklehnen und die den Dunklen Lord bekämpfen und jeden töten lassen, der noch übrig ist."

Man konnte also nicht wissen, ob sie Harry angreifen würden, wenn sie ihn sahen. Draco biss sich auf die Lippe. Vielleicht griffen sie sogar ihn an. Ein kleiner missratener Zauberer, der die dunklen Geheimnisse verriet, konnte genauso wie ein Weasley als Verräter angesehen werden, auch wenn er nur versucht hatte zu überleben.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht gehen lassen willst", versuchte es Harry noch mal. „Aber Voldemort wird nach mir suchen ..."

„Er könnte denken, dass du schon tot bist", warf Draco ein. „Dass du mit mir ertrunken bist oder gestorben, als Gryffindor zusammengefallen ist."

„Er ist gefallen?", kicherte Vincent, aber es war kein Humor in seiner Stimme. „Du meinst, es ist wahr geworden? Wir wurden geflutet und sie sind gestürzt?"

„Allen geht es gut", beeilte sich Harry Hermine zu versichern, obwohl sie nicht aussah, als würde sie das trösten. „Sie sind im Raum der Wünsche. Wir müssen nur zu ihnen hoch."

Hoch in den siebten Stock und jedes Stockwerk war möglicherweise voller Todesser, wenn sie nicht über den Dunklen Lord selbst stolperten. Für einen Moment sagte niemand etwas. Dann hob May Pansy hoch und stand mit Daphnes Hilfe auf.

„Lasst uns gehen, solange die Luft rein ist", sagte sie.

Draco legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, um einer weiteren Diskussion vorzubeugen. „Ich schaffe es nicht alleine, sie alle in den Raum der Wünsche zu bringen", sagte er. „Wenn du nicht hilfst, weiß ich nicht, ob wir es alle schaffen."

Es war ein billiger Versuch, Harrys Sorge gegen ihn einzusetzen, aber Draco hatte nichts gegen etwas Manipulation. Mit einem Grummeln nickte Harry und ging in Richtung Tür.

Er verwendete Harry als Schild, indem er einen Schritt hinter dem Gryffindor blieb und linste über seine Schulter den Gang hinunter. Harry griff nach Dracos Hand und drückte sie fest, bevor sie sich nach draußen wagten. Nacheinander folgten die anderen. Vincent und Theo bildeten den Abschluss.

„Nach rechts", flüsterte Draco, als sie zu einer Abzweigung kamen. „Es gibt einen anderen Weg nach oben, so dass wir nicht die Haupttreppen nehmen müssen."

Nun zahlte es sich aus, dass er sich vor den anderen Schülern wochenlang in den Schatten versteckt hatte, als er sie durch Gänge führte, die voller Staub waren. Kalter Wind blies unter den Türen hervor, an denen sie vorbeikamen, als würde etwas hinter ihnen atmen und sogar die dunklen Kinder hätten lieber gegen Todesser gekämpft als in diese Räume zu gehen, in denen die Fenster schwarz angelaufen waren.

„Wieso gibt es in Hogwarts solche Orte?", flüsterte Hermine hinter ihnen. „Es fühlt sich an, als wären sie böse geworden."

„Wusstest du es nicht?", fragte er flüsternd zurück. „Menschenopfer. Selbst Muggel haben sie verwendet, damit ihre Brücken nicht einstürzen. Ich werde dir irgendwann mal etwas darüber erzählen, wenn wir nicht gerade vermeiden wollen, von Todessern getötet zu werden."

Den letzten Teil spuckte er fast aus und zu seiner Erleichterung stellte sie die Fragerei ein.

Im fünften Stock endete ihre Glückssträhne.

Harry blieb plötzlich stehen, so dass Draco in ihn lief und Hermine wiederum in ihn, bevor die anderen es bemerkten. Er warf Granger einen finsteren Blick zu und stand dann auf seine Zehenspitzen, um über Harrys Schultern zu sehen, was hinter dieser Ecke auf sie lauerte.

„Was ist los?", fragte er.

„Todesser", flüsterte Harry mit bleichem Gesicht. „Fünf. Und – Flitwick und Sprout."

Draco verstand, was Harry nicht sagte, daher atmete er tief aus und schluckte. Das waren also die ersten Opfer. Oder zu mindestens die ersten, von denen er es wusste. Nach allem, was er wusste, konnten alle Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws bereits tot sein. Und während er keine Ahnung hatte, wie kampferprobt Sprout war, wusste er, dass Flitwick sich relativ gut verteidigen konnte. Das würde kein einfacher Kampf werden. Er wollte sich nicht so vielen Todessern stellen, wenigstens nicht ohne Besen und einen Schneesturm.

Er blinzelte. Na ja, einen Schneesturm hatte er nicht, aber einen Besen konnte er bestimmt auftreiben.

„Glaubst du, du kannst deinen Besen herbeirufen?", flüsterte er.

Harry starrte ihn überrascht an, bevor er nachdachte. „Wahrscheinlich schon. Fred und George haben das schon einmal gemacht. Aber warum? Wir können nicht alle herausfliegen."

„Werden wir nicht. Aber wenn wir sie ablenken können oder sogar welche töten und sie dazu bringen, uns zu folgen, dann kann der Rest zum Raum der Wünsche rennen."

Er wusste, dass Theo und Vincent mit ihren immer noch schwachen Zauberstäben ihre Besen nicht rufen können würden. Die Besen aller anderen waren entweder unter Wasser oder lagen unter Schutt. Nur Harrys und sein eigener waren sicher verschlossen in den Quidditchumkleidekabinen.

„Siehst du?", sagte Harry. „Du bist wirklich mutig."

„Nein", stritt Draco ab. „Ich habe nur mehr Angst davor, nichts zu tun und zu sterben."

Synchron hoben sie ihre Zauberstäbe und riefen nach ihren Besen. Er blickte über seine Schulter und flüsterte allen zu, sich zum Rennen bereit zu machen. Theo sprach einen Leichtigkeitszauber auf Pansy, so dass sie May nicht zu schwer wurde.

Um die Ecke explodierte ein Fenster in tausend spitzer Scherben, die wie Messer um die Besen herumschwirrten. Die Todesser brüllten und duckten sich, so dass die Besen unbehelligt über sie fliegen konnten. Draco hatte genug Zeit sich zu ärgern, dass er angenommen hatte, sie würden durch die Tür und die Gänge kommen, bevor sein Besmo ihn erreicht hatte. Er setzte sich wie bei dem Quidditchspiel auf ihn, flach auf dem Stiel ausgestreckt. Dann warf er einen letzten Blick auf seine Freunde und fragte sich kurz, ob er sie je wieder sehen würde.

Er flog dicht hinter Harry um die Ecke und fand sich vier Todessern gegenüber, die mit erhobenen Zauberstäben auf sie zukamen. Es waren keine neuen Rekruten, sondern hartgesottene Veteranen, die schon im letzten Krieg gekämpft hatten. Er erkannte das schwarze Haar und die dunklen Augen seiner Tante hinter ihrer Maske und neben ihr stand Fenrir, der leicht auszumachen war. Hinter ihnen lagen die toten Körper seiner zwei Lehrer und drei tote Todesser. Wenigstens waren die Professoren nicht kampflos gestorben.

Sein Besmo wich einem Crucio nach links aus und er sprach schnell den Athama-Fluch auf Fenrir. Der Werwolf wehrte ihn ab, aber er zielte schlecht und es traf den kleineren Todesser neben ihm. Ihr Körper zuckte überrascht, bevor die obere Hälfte ihres Kopfes frei wurde und an der Schnittstelle von Dracos Fluch auseinander fiel.

Draco erreichte das Ende des Ganges und zog den Besmo kurz bevor er in die Wand krachte nach oben. Harry hielt schwer atmend neben ihm an. Sein eigenes Ziel lag auf dem Boden und wand sich unter dem Furunculus-Fluch, der so stark gewesen war, dass es entstellt und geblendFet hatte. Aber so stark Harrys Fluch auch gewesen war, hatte er nicht die grausige Wirkung, wie die tote und entstellte Todesserin, deren in zwei Teile geschnittene Maske zeigte, dass sie so jung wie er gewesen war.

„Blutsverräter", spie Bellatrix, schleuderte zwei weitere Flüche in seine Richtung und kreischte jedes Mal auf, wenn einer sein Ziel verfehlte.

„Mordred und Morgana", schrie er zurück, bevor er wusste, was er sagte. Obwohl er nie einen Fuß auf das historische Schlachtfeld von Camlann gesetzt hatte, wusste es sein Blut und erinnerte sich an den Kriegsruf von Mordreds Armee, bestätigte seine Treue über tausende von Jahren hinweg. Nach all dieser Zeit bestätigte das Malfoy-Blut seine Loyalität gegenüber der Dunkelheit.

Er hatte genug Zeit einen Spiora zu sprechen und schickte tausende hässliche schwarze Spinnen, die aus seinem Zauberstab schossen und über den Boden den Feinden entgegen, bevor er sich umdrehte und den Gang hinunter flog. Wenn sie dachten, dass er fliehen wollte, würden sie die Jagd eröffnen und nie die Slytherins bemerken, die hinter der Ecke standen. So weit so gut, dachte er und drehte sich zu Harry, um ihm das zu sagen.

Harry flog totenbleich neben ihm her, aber bevor Draco ihn fragen konnte, hörten sie beide ein wütendes Knurren, das so laut war, dass die Fenster bebten. Sie hielten inne und blickten zurück, nur um zu sehen, wie Fenrir um die Ecke stolperte. Sein Körper war mit Spinnen übersät, aber er schaffte es trotzdem, eine Phiole auf den Boden zu werfen. Seine Haut und Kleidung zerriss und schwarzes Fell kam darunter hervor und sie sahen sich einem riesigen Wolf gegenüber, der auf zwei Beinen stand. Mit seinen Pfoten, die so groß wie sein Kopf waren, und seinen fingerdicken Klauen schüttelte er die Spinnen ab und heulte einmal auf. Dann sprang er nach vorne, während seine Fangzähne im Fackellicht glitzerten.

TBC...

Author's Notes:  
1. sticenia - Altenglisch stice, to stitch/sting sticken/stechen  
2. athama - Altfranzösisch attame, to cut or pierce / schneiden oder durchstechen  
3. spiora - Altenglisch spiora, spider/Spinne


	24. Chapter 24

**Teil 24**

Draco sah noch die glitzernden Fänge aufblitzen, bevor er seinen Besen herumriss und den Gang hinunterschoss. Nur am Rande bekam er mit, dass Harry dicht neben ihm flog. Sie schossen so knapp um die Ecke, dass nur das jahrelange Quidditchtraining sie davor bewahrte, vom Besen geworfen zu werden. Noch nie war er im Inneren eines Gebäudes geflogen, sondern immer nur hoch oben in den Wolken und sein Flug durch den Wald, während Voldemorts Schneesturm tobte, hatte ihn auch nicht darauf vorbereitet, durch die steinernen Gänge zu kurven. Einmal zu spät in die Kurve gehen, die Mauer oder Harry berühren und er würde mit solcher Geschwindigkeit abstürzen, dass ihn kein noch so großer magischer Schutz retten könnte.

Hinter ihm prasselten Fenrirs schwere Pranken auf dem Boden. Er schlitterte um die Ecken und rannte in seiner Hast fast seitwärts in die Wand. Draco warf einen kurzen Blick zurück auf den Werwolf, drehte sich schnell wieder um und ermahnte sich, das nicht mehr zu tun. Fenrir war eine Naturgewalt aus Zähnen, Klauen und Muskeln, die auf ihn zu rollte und nur einen Zweck kannte: Den Malfoy-Erben in Stücke reißen und mit seinem Blut das Schloss rot färben.

In dem kurzen Moment, den Draco und Harry benötigten, um die nächste Treppe zu bewältigen, beschloss er, sich doch noch einmal umzuschauen. Sie hatten keine Wahl. Wenn sie Fenrir nicht töteten, bevor sie auf der nächsten Etage ankamen, würden sie ihn direkt zum Raum der Wünsche führen, wo er die Kinder zum Nachtisch verspeisen würde.

Draco drehte seinen Besen um und opferte wertvolle Sekunden, um einen weiteren Athama-Fluch auf Fenrirs Kopf abzuschießen. Obwohl der Todesser ihn in dieser Form nicht abwehren konnte, wich er ihm gekonnt aus und sprang. Nur die schnelle Reaktion des Besmo rettete Draco davor, mehr als nur ein paar Fetzen seiner Robe an Fenrirs ausgestreckte Klauen zu verlieren.

„Was machst du da?", brüllte Harry gegen den Wind an.

„Wir müssen ihn töten", schrie Draco zurück. „Bevor wir ..."

Aber er hatte keinen Platz mehr zum Manövrieren. Seine einzige Chance vertan, flog er nun nur noch knapp vor Fenrir. Selbst bei dieser Geschwindigkeit spürte er den Atem des Werwolfs in seinem Nacken, sein Herzschlag toste in seinen Ohren. In weniger als fünfzehn Sekunden war er vom Kämpfer gegen Todesser fast zu einem Imbiss geworden.

Der Besmo zuckte in seinen Händen und warf ihn fast ab, rettete ihn aber dadurch vor einem Feuerball, der nun über seine Schulter schoss und direkt in Fenrirs Maul. Das Fell des Werwolfs fing Feuer und das wütende Heulen hallte durch das Schloss, als er versuchte, das Feuer abzuschütteln.

„Pass auf wohin du schießt!", brüllte Draco Harry an.

„Wieso hat ihn das nicht aufgehalten?", fragte Harry mit großen Augen, als Fenrir weiter auf sie zu stürmte, während er Fellbüschel und verkohlte Haut verlor. Dadurch sah er abgewetzter aus als Lupin. „Es hat ihn nicht mal abgebremst."

„Weil er ein Werwolf ist", schnappte Draco. „Du musst ihn mit Silber erwischen oder den Kopf abschneiden ..."

Sie bogen um eine weitere Ecke und Draco riss die Augen auf. Seitlich am Ende des Korridors befand sich eine Treppe, aber genau vor ihm lag ein großes Fenster, das zu schnell näher kam, als dass er noch abbremsen, geschweige denn hätte anhalten können. Er hatte auch keine Zeit mehr, seinen Zauberstab zu heben und es mit einem Zauber zu öffnen. Er schrie auf, hielt die Hände schützend vor das Gesicht, krachte durch das explodierende Fenster und segelte in die Nacht hinaus.

Erst als der Besmo seinen Schwung aufgebraucht hatte, kam er zum Stehen. Draco saß mitten in der Luft und wimmerte vor Schmerz, aber dennoch hörte er das panische Jaulen hinter sich, das schnell leiser wurde. Er sah nach unten und beobachtete, wie Fenrir auf dem Boden aufschlug und dabei die Beine brach.

Der dumme Werwolf hatte auch nicht mehr bremsen können, stellte er fest und blickte zu dem viel größeren Loch im Fenster zurück, das Fenrir verursacht hatte. Blut tropfte von den gezackten Glasrändern und Draco hoffe, dass das meiste von Fenrir stammte.

Der Sturz hatte den Todesser zwar nicht getötet, aber auf alle Fälle verlangsamt. Fenrir zog sich auf seinen Vorderbeinen zur nächstgelegenen Tür, wobei er sich für einen verkrüppelten Werwolf doch recht schnell bewegte. Aber nicht schnell genug. Draco hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach noch einmal den Athama-Fluch, der dieses Mal seine volle Wirkung entfalten konnte. Keine Sekunde später wurde Fenrirs Kopf fein säuberlich abgetrennt und der Körper fiel ins Gras. Nur um wirklich sicher zu gehen, beförderte Draco den Kopf mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs noch in den Verbotenen Wald.

Nachdem das erledigt war, ließ er die Hand fallen, sank auf seinem Besmo zusammen und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Zwei Todesser hatte er schon erledigt, somit hatte er bereits insgesamt vier getötet, diejenigen, die er indirekt durch seine Arbeit mit Severus vergiftet hatte, nicht mitgezählt. Einer war sogar ein Werwolf. Nicht schlecht für einen feigen, kleinen Malfoy.

„Du blutest."

Draco blinzelte. Daher kam also der Schmerz, wahrscheinlich lauter kleine, üble Schnitte. Er sah an sich herunter. Nein, es waren nur ein paar Schnitte, aber die waren übel und überhaupt nicht klein. Die klaffenden Wunden an seiner Schulter, seinem linken Arm, seinem linken Oberschenkel und eine gezackte Linie an seiner Taille ließen ihn und seine Robe wie ein Haufen nasser schwarzer Bänder aussehen. Durch das grüne Licht, das seine Haut färbte, sah es sogar noch schlimmer aus.

Grünes Licht? Sie schauten sich an und dann nach oben.

Ein riesiges Dunkles Mal schwebte über Hogwarts. Der durchsichtige Totenkopf wehte wie eine Flagge über einer eingenommenen Burg.

„Er ist ganz bestimmt da", murmelte Draco. „Der Dunkle Lord."

„Dann lass uns lieber in Deckung gehen", meinte Harry, nahm Dracos gute Hand und zog ihn wieder in den Gang. Dann hielt er an, betrachtete Draco und verzog das Gesicht, als er sah, wie das Blut an seinem Zauberstab hinuntertropfte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die heilen kann. Wir müssen dich zu den anderen bringen."

„Ja", meinte Draco leise. Komisch, wie der Schmerz seinen ganzen Kampfeswillen ausgeschaltete hatte. „Flieg vor."

Ihre Flucht hatte sie fast ans andere Ende des Stockwerks geführt, aber zum Glück verlief der Rest des Fluges ereignislos. Draco flog mit hängendem Kopf hinter Harry und hoffte nur, dass er es in einem Stück, und bevor er verblutete, zum Raum der Wünsche schaffen würde, aber Harrys sanfter Griff ließ ihn aufschauen und seine Verletzungen vergessen. Erst konnte er nicht sehen, was Harrys Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Alle Fackeln waren erloschen und nur etwas grünes Licht fiel durch ein Fenster am anderen Ende des Ganges. Als sie näher flogen, entdeckte er drei Leichen, die ungefähr in der Mitte des Ganges lagen. Zwei trugen Masken, die dritte nicht.

Da alle Erwachsene waren und Draco sich für keinen der Lehrer interessierte, schenkte er nur den beiden Todessern seine Aufmerksamkeit und schnippte ihre Masken weg. Er erkannte keinen. Ihre Gesichter waren im Schmerz verzerrt, festgehalten in ihren letzten Momenten. Erst als er ihre verdrehten Körper unter ihren Roben entdeckte, wusste er warum. Ihre Arme und Beine waren gewaltsam verdreht worden.

„Was für ein Fluch", murmelte er.

„Ich hätte von ihr nicht weniger erwartet", sagte Harry leise.

Draco drehte sich zu der anderen Leiche und seufzte. Nun, da er so nah war, erkannte er McGonagall. Ihre Augen blickten ins Leere. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden sah sie aus, als wäre sie einfach umgefallen. Wahrscheinlich der Todesfluch.

Ein Verbündeter weniger, auf den sie zählen konnten, dachte er, sagte es aber nicht laut. Er legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und schüttelte ihn sanft.

„Wir müssen reingehen", flüsterte er.

Harry nickte, aber er benötigte noch einen Augenblick, bevor er sich von ihr losreißen und sie zurücklassen konnte.

Trotz der magiefressenden Falle Voldemorts, die in den Kerkern floss, handelte der Rest des Schloss immer noch so, als hätte es einen eigenen Willen und zeigte ihnen die Tür ohne weitere Probleme. Sie stiegen von ihren Besen und Draco drehte seinen Besmo herum, um ihn als Krücke zu benutzen.

„Du solltest nicht gehen", begann Harry, aber Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kein Kissenzauber drauf, ich gehe lieber zu Fuß."

Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen öffnete Harry die Tür und betrat den Raum mit gezücktem Zauberstab.

Der Raum der Wünsche sah aus wie eine merkwürdige Kreuzung zwischen einem Krankenhaus und einem Raum, in dem man Dinge verstecken konnte. Die vielen Kinder, die auf alten Stühlen und Matratzen saßen, sahen wie Zwerge neben den Regalen aus, auf denen sich Tonnen von Krimskrams stapelten. Weinen erfüllte den Raum und ein paar Erstklässler saßen in einer Ecke mit einer dünnen Decke über ihren Schultern. Kein Erwachsener war zu sehen. Die älteren Schüler versuchten, sich um die Jüngeren zu kümmern, aber sie waren nicht viele und ebenso traumatisiert wie die Kleineren. Er blickte zu zwei Gryffindors, die an der Tür saßen. Eine ältere Schülerin, die ein kleineres Kind hielt, aber es war sie, die weinte, hin- und herschaukelte und ihre Arme um den Erstklässler geschlungen hatte und dabei immer und immer wieder murmelte „sie hat mich reingeschubst und die Tür geschlossen."

Das war also die letzte Schülerin, die hereingekommen war. Draco schnaubte, aber nicht zu laut. Das war das Problem mit den hellen Kindern. Sie konnten einfach nicht mit dem Opfer eines anderen umgehen.

Die Schüler saßen strikt getrennt, die roten Schals auf der einen Seite und die grünen auf der anderen und trotz seiner Verletzung lächelte er erleichtert. Obwohl einige seiner Kleinen ein paar Schrammen von herabfallenden Steinen davongetragen hatte, waren sie alle in einem Stück. Sogar Blaise hatte keinen Kratzer abbekommen, obwohl er das wahrscheinlich der Verwirrung zu verdanken hatte, die entstanden war, nachdem der Turm anfing sich zu lösen, dachte Draco.

„Harry!"

Draco zuckte etwas zusammen, als alle sie nun anstarrten oder besser gesagt Harry, während Ron auf sie zukam. Er festigte den Griff um seinen Zauberstab. Wenn Weasley sie verraten und allen erzählt hatte, dass ihr Retter eine Romanze mit einem dunklen Zauberer hatte, würden sie sich ihren Weg freikämpfen müssen, zurück in die vergleichsweise sicherere Gesellschaft der Todesser.

„Komm", meinte Harry und legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter. „Hermine kann dich heilen ..."

„Das kann Blaise machen", sagte Draco leise. Er schüttelte Harrys Hand ab und trat einen Schritt zur Seite."

„Aber ..."

„Keine Sorge. Geh und finde raus, was sie wissen." Er begegnete Harrys Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht glaubst, aber bitte tu mir den Gefallen. Wir sind sicherer hier, wenn wir auf Abstand bleiben."

Nicht wirklich überzeugt runzelte Harry die Stirn, ließ das Thema aber fallen. Draco war sich sicher, dass Harry eine Weile auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte und humpelte daher zu seinen Slytherins. Sie saßen alle dicht beieinander und hielten die Gryffindors im Auge, was es schwierig für ihn machte, die einzelnen Gesichte zu erkennen, während er sich durch vergessenen Plunder einen Weg zu ihnen bahnte.

„Draco!" Vincent winkte ihm zu. „Du hast es geschafft."

Um ihn herum blickten die Slytherins, die noch unter Schock standen, auf und lächelten erleichtert bis sie sahen, wie schwer verletzt er war. Er fühlte sich wie eine Schlange, die in ihr Nest zurückkroch, als er merkte, wie sie sich um ihn herum bewegten, ihn in ihre Mitte aufnahmen, ihm halfen, sich auf den Boden zu setzen, wo schon Theo mit Pansy im Arm saß. Am Rande bekam er mit, wie Vincent eines der Mädchen schickte, um Blaise zu holen. Draco lehnte sich mit einem Seufzer an die Wand.

„Draco", Theo verzog teilnahmsvoll das Gesicht. „Du siehst aus, als hätte man dich in Streifen geschnitten

„Sobald Blaise herkommt, geht's mir wieder besser", murmelte Draco. „Außerdem ist das nur ein kleiner Preis dafür, dass ich Fenrir erledigt habe."

Theo riss die Augen auf. „Fenrir? Wir haben das Heulen gehört, aber ..."

„Oh ja, er hat sich verwandelt und hing mir an den Fersen", erzählte Draco. „Ich bin durch ein Fenster geflogen und das dumme Tier hinterher, ohne Besen. Dann habe ich es geschafft, ihm den Kopf abzuschlagen."

„Von einem Werwolf gejagt und fast durch ein Fenster getötet", murmelte Pansy. „So ein großer Krieger!"

„Schön, dass du es auch in einem Stück hierher geschafft hast", sagte er.

Sie legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und lächelte schwach. „Fühlt sich noch nicht so an."

„Wenn es dir ein Trost ist, die Krake ist tot. Snape hat sie auseinandergeschnitten."

„Echt? Ja, da geht es mir gleich besser."

„Ihr habt McGonagall gesehen, als ihr reingekommen seid, oder?", fragte Theo. „Glaubt ihr, dass Snape auch tot ist?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Erzählt es nicht herum, aber er ist bei meinem Vater. Ich weiß nicht, wie der Kampf läuft. Das Dunkle Mal steht über dem Schloss und die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws wurden in die Große Halle getrieben."

„Das Mal würden sie nicht nur für McGonagall rufen", meinte Theo. „Wer ist noch tot?"

„Wir sind es", unterbrach Blaise sie, als er sich neben Draco hinkniete. „Das ist wahrscheinlich der einzige Vorteil, den wir haben. Der Dunkle Lord denkt, er hätte schon die halbe Schule umgebracht."

„Nicht für lange", sagte Draco. „Ich bin sicher, meine Tante eilt gerade die Treppen hinunter, um ihn zu informieren, dass Harry und ich immer noch am Leben sind."

Er zuckte zusammen, als Blaise seine Schnitte untersuchte und dabei seinen zerfetzten Ärmel und seine Robe wegzog, um einen besseren Blick darauf werfen zu können. Er zitterte, als die kalte Luft seine Haut berührte.

„Kannst du das richten?", fragte er.

„Denkst du nicht, dass du es selbst machen kannst?" Blaise zog seinen Zauberstab und setzte sich hin. „Das kannst du besser als ich."

„Lügner, du bist nur zimperlich."

Blaise verzog das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts mehr. Draco dachte, dass er Glück hatte, da er nur ein paar Heaen-Zauber brauchte und keinen Sticenia, den er bei Pansy angewandt hatte. Er presste seine gesunde Hand auf den Mund, um sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Wenn ein Mädchen das ohne zu schreien über sich ergehen lassen konnte, konnte er das auch.

Beim dritten Schnitt war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher.

„Theo", zischte er zwischen den Zähnen, um sich abzulenken. „Haben es alle geschafft?"

„Ja", antwortete Theo. „Greg hat erzählt, dass es eine Zeitlang knapp war. Die Siebtklässler haben die Kinder gepackt und sie aus dem Turm geschmissen, während die Professoren versucht haben, den Turm zu stabilisieren. Es hat auch nicht geholfen, dass Blaise fast seinen Kopf abgehext bekommen hat, als er durch den Kamin kam."

„Dafür schuldest du mir noch etwas", murmelte Blaise, während er arbeitete. „Und dafür, dass ich dich jetzt zusammenflicke."

„Nur einen Gefallen", presste Draco hervor. „Hat schließlich dein Leben gerettet, dich durch den Kamin zu schicken."

Nachdem Blaise fertig war, sprach er noch schnell zwei Zauber, um Draco wenigstens grob vom Blut zu reinigen und die größten Risse zu flicken. Draco sah zwar immer noch aus wie nach einem Kampf, aber nicht mehr so, als wäre er durch die Mangel gedreht worden. Nach zweimaligem tiefem Luftholen, stand er auf und lehnte sich mit wackeligen Beinen auf seinen Besmo.

„Wow, mach mal langsam", meinte Blaise und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Ruh dich etwas aus."

„Dafür haben wir keine Zeit", antwortete Draco. „Der Dunkle Lord ist hier ..."

„Aber wir sind hier sicher", meinte Blaise.

„Sei nicht so naiv", schnappte Draco. „Wir sind nur sicher, weil er denkt, dass wir tot sind. Sobald er herausfindet, wo wir ..."

„Nein, Harry! Das ist zu gefährlich!"

Dracos Kopf schoss herum und er sah, wie Harry vor ein paar seiner Hauskameraden stand, die alle typisch sturköpfig dreinschauten. Harry hatte Ron und Hermine an seiner Seite und keiner sah aus, als würde er nachgeben wollen. Draco war klar, worüber sie stritten. Das goldene Trio liebte es, sich Hals über Kopf in Gefahren zu stürzen und ein Schloss voller Todesser war für sie wahrscheinlich eine willkommene Abwechslung und nichts konnte sie davon abbringen.

Er seufzte. Nicht einmal der Slytherin, der Harry liebte. Er hielt seinen Besmo etwas fester und ging in Richtung Harry, wobei er die Blicke aller auf sich spürte.

„ ... mir egal, was ihr denkt", sagte Harry gerade und starrte Seamus an. „Voldemort wird die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws töten, wenn er es nicht schon längst getan hat."

„Das gefällt mir auch nicht", erwiderte Seamus, der wegen der Anspielung sichtlich beleidigt war. „Aber Harry, das ist Du-weißt-schon-wer und seine Todesser. Sie haben schon unseren Turm zerstört und die Kerker geflutet. Drei Professoren sind tot ..."

„ ... von denen wir wissen ...", murmelte jemand.

„ ... und bisher ist niemand gekommen." Seamus schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir können nichts tun."

Harry wollte ihn anschreien, aber Draco kam ihm zuvor.

„Was für Feiglinge", spottete Draco. „Seid ihr Gryffindors nicht die Mutigen, die sich in alle Abenteuer kopflos stürzen, bei denen vernünftige Leute sich das noch zweimal überlegen würden?"

Die Gryffindors wurden zornig, während der Raum in Stille versank. Die jüngeren Gryffindors fragten sich, ob ihr Haus nun das zu Ende bringen würde, was die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs nicht geschafft hatten, während die Slytherins in ihre Roben griffen und sich fragten, ob Malfoy auf einen Kampf aus war. Harry sah nur glücklich aus, dass Draco nicht länger am Verbluten war.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", knurrte Dean. „Das geht dunkle Zauberer nichts an. Wahrscheinlich hilfst du Du-weißt-schon-wem auch noch."

Draco starrte ihn wütend an, aber sein Zorn galt nicht Dean. Dumbledores Gewohnheit, alles geheim zu halten, mochte ihm vielleicht geholfen haben, die Schule zu manipulieren, aber es machte alles auch schwierig, wenn der alte Bastard mal gerade nicht da war, um seine Machenschaften zu erklären. Er betrachtete die wütenden Gesichter und trat einen Schritt hinter Harry. Verflucht sei sein Stolz und außerdem wussten eh schon alle, dass er ein Feigling war.

„Draco ist nicht der Feind", sagte Harry und streckte beschützerisch seine Arme vor Draco aus. „Er ist auf unserer Seite."

„Wie kannst du dir da sicher sein?", fragte Seamus. „Die kleine Schlange hat den Todessern wahrscheinlich geholfen, ins Schloss zu gelangen ..."

„Ohne das Dumbledore es gemerkt hätte?", warf Hermine ein. „Oder einer der anderen Professoren?"

„Natürlich", meinte Seamus. „Filch hat es ja auch geschafft. Wie praktisch, dass gerade Malfoy ihn erwischt hat."

„Ich nehme an Du-weißt-schon-wem macht es auch nichts aus, dass ich einige seiner Todesser getötete habe", schnarrte Draco. „Ich bin sicher, es freut ihn zu hören, dass ich Fenrir erledigt habe."

Seamus klappte der Mund zu. „Fenrir ist tot?", sagte er dann und schaute dann Harry an.

„Draco hat ihm den Kopf abgeschlagen", bestätigte Harry. „Und er hat mein Leben gerettet. Ihr mögt ihn nicht, aber Voldemort will ihn ebenso wie mich in seine Finger kriegen."

„Sag das nicht so, als wäre das etwas gutes", grummelte Draco. „Also sind es nur wir vier?"

„Vier?", wiederholte Harry.

„Er meint uns, Harry", antwortete Hermine und schob eine nasse Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht. „Und ja, es sind nur wir vier gegen Voldemort, außer irgendjemand anderes kommt zu Verstand und sieht, was los ist."

„In Gryffindor?", lachte Draco humorlos. Hinter Harry stehend, war es einfach mutig zu sein. „Also echt, Granger, du solltest nicht erwarten, dass Löwen die Pläne von Schlangen verstehen."

„Welche Pläne?", wollte Dean wissen. „Du-weißt-schon-wer weiß nicht, dass wir hier sind. Wenn wir hier bleiben und auf Hilfe warten ..."

„ ... werden unsere Retter unsere Leichen unter dem Schutt hervorziehen müssen", sagte Draco. „Du-weißt-schon-wer wird das Schloss noch vor dem Einbruch der Nacht zerstören. Filchs Runen wurden fast überall gefunden. Hogwarts sollte mit einem Schlag zerstört werden."

„Aber wir sind noch am Leben", warf Dean ein."

„Noch", meinte Hermine.

„Ihr glaubt ihm?", fragte Neville, der endlich etwas sagte.

„Er hat recht", sagte sie.

„Ihr könnt doch nicht erwarten, dass wir gegen alle Todesser kämpfen", meinte Dean.

„Wenn du nicht gerade der Meinung bist, dass du uns alle sicher in den Wald führen kannst", sagte Draco, „müssen wir genau das tun. Ihr seid keine hilflosen Erstklässler mehr, ihr seid fast volljährig, verdammt, manche von euch sind es schon. Und ihr müsst sie nicht töten, wenn ihr den Gedanken nicht ertragen könnt."

„Was machen wir also?", fragte Neville. „Fallen wir in die Große Halle ein und stellen uns Zauberern, mit denen sogar die Auroren Probleme haben?"

Draco seufzte. Sich direkt in den Kampf stürzen? Konnten Gryffindors nur so denken? Nur in geraden Linien?

„Nein", flüsterte Ron. „Nein, wir sind ihnen im direkten Kampf nicht gewachsen, aber wenn wir sie an der Flanke angreifen ..."

„Wie der Läufer?", fragte Hermine mit einem Lächeln.

Ron lächelte zurück, aber begann dann, sich im Raum suchend umzusehen. „Glaubt ihr, wir können Besen bekommen?"

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wenn du sie brauchst, sollte der Raum sie eigentlich machen."

„Aber werden wir sie mitnehmen können?", fragte Ron.

Hermine überlegte. „Also, ich weiß, dass Filch seine Putzsachen hier holt, also lässt der Raum manche Dinge wahrscheinlich hinaus. Oder er hat sie sich von woanders geholt."

„Also brauchen wir unsere Quidditchbesen", schlussfolgerte Ron. „Obwohl es doch etwas weit zum ..."

Ein Klappern hinter ihnen ließ sie alle ihre Zauberstäbe ziehen und herumfahren, zum Angriff bereit. Überrascht starrten sie den Haufen Besen an, der auf dem Boden erschienen war. Zusätzlich zu den Besen der Slytherins und Gryffindors enthielt der Berg jeden einzelnen Ersatzbesen und die Besen von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw, so dass es fast für alle reichte.

„Merlin", flüsterte Neville, der zu den Besen ging und einen hochhob. „Das ist meiner. Wie konnte das so schnell gehen?"

„Vielleicht überlädt die ganze Magie, die nicht durch den Kerker dringen kann, das Schloss", mutmaßte Hermine. „Oder das Schloss ist so verzweifelt wie wir. Oder ..."

„Egal", unterbrach sie Ron mit einem entschuldigenden Blick. „Quidditch ist eh ein gutes Training für den Kampf. Spieler, nehmt eure Besen."

„Das könnte funktionieren", sagte Harry, der nun eher bereit zum Planen war, jetzt, da sie eine Idee hatten, was sie tun konnten. „Draco und ich haben die Todesser umkreist. Wahrscheinlich hat keiner von ihnen einen Besen.

„Blaise, Theo, Pansy", rief Draco über seine Schulter. „Kommt her!"

„Wir sind schon da", sagte Theo genau neben ihm und überraschte ihn damit. „Wir haben alles gehört, wollten aber nicht im Weg stehen, falls sie dich verhexen wollten."

Draco nickte. Vollkommen verständlich. „Ruf unser Team zusammen, alle, auch die Jüngeren. Vince, such nach Halbblütern, die Zähne und Klauen haben. Versichere dich aber, dass sie immer noch zaubern können. Wenn sie keinen Zauberstab mehr halten können, benötigen wir sie nicht."

„Halbblüter?"

Das Aufbranden von überraschtem Gemurmel des anderen Hauses erinnerte Draco daran, dass sie von hellen Zauberern umgeben waren, die nie auch nur einen Aspekt der dunklen Kultur kennen gelernt hatten. Er blickte das Meer aus rot-goldenen Schals an und überlegte, was zu tun war: Sie ignorieren oder ein großes Trara daraus machen, dass die Slytherins ihnen vertrauten. Egal, er hatte keine Wahl. Um diesen Kampf zu gewinnen, musste jede dunkle Hexe und jeder dunkle Zauberer alle seine Fähigkeiten einsetzen. Um die Konsequenzen konnten sie sich später Gedanken machen, wenn sie überlebt hatten.

Voldemort ersparte ihm eine Erklärung. Das Schloss rumpelte und schwankte unter ihnen. Ein paar der jüngeren Kinder begannen wieder zu weinen, als Schreie und Explosionen aus der Großen Halle zu ihnen drangen.

„Er tötet sie", sagte Neville atemlos.

„Nein", flüsterte Draco. „Hört genau hin!"

Zwei weitere Schläge und das langgezogenes Knattern eines Blitzes wurde von einer weiteren Runde Schreie begleitet.

„Das ist ein Duell", flüsterte Hermine. „Wahrscheinlich gegen Dumbledore."

„Wie mit mir", sagte Harry. „Nur dass er vor Dumbledore immer Angst hatte. Wieso kämpft er dann jetzt gegen ihn?"

„Vielleicht konnte Dumbledore sich befreien", vermutete Ron.

Eine Weile hörten sie noch den gedämpft nach oben dringenden Geräuschen des Duells zu und keiner sagte ein Wort, als sie sich den Kampf vorstellten. Draco verspürte den bekannten Drang, nach einem dunklen Platz zu suchen, einem kleinen Loch, in das er sich verziehen konnte und sicher war.

„Draco", flüsterte Pansy. „Was sollen wir machen?"

Durch Pansys Frage schauten nun alle ihn an, selbst die Gryffindors, die nur hören wollten, was er entscheiden würde. Er sah ihr in die Augen und schaute dann die Slytherins mit ihren Besen an, das Quidditchteam, das bereit zum Kämpfen war und ein paar ältere Schüler, die bei Vince standen, bereit, sich auf sein Wort hin zu verwandeln. Die jüngeren Kinder standen in Paaren und teilten sich je einen Ravenclaw-Besen, bereit zu fliehen, während alle anderen kämpften.

„Wir müssen die Todesser töten, bevor sie uns töten", sagte er. Er drehte sich um, sprang auf seinen Besmo und schwebte vor seinem Haus. „Das ist eure einzige Chance. Sie denken immer noch, dass wir tot sind. Wir fliegen rein, überraschen sie und fliegen wieder raus. Haltet auf keinen Fall an."

„Was?" Ron schnappte überrascht nach Luft. „Ihr wollt die Hufflepu…"

„Wenn ihr so scharf auf sie seid, rettet sie selber!" Er sah zu, wie Blaise die Spieler in die Luft beorderte und Vincent seine Halbblüter zur Tür geleitete. Zu seiner Überraschung kümmerte sich nur May um die Kinder. Pansy stellte sich neben Theo. Nicht, dass Draco darüber streiten wollen würde. Er war sich sicher, dass ihr Sirenenblut später hilfreich sein würde.

„Wartet!", schrie Harry und stieg auf seinen Besen.

„Alle auf die Besen!", rief Ron den Gryffindors zu. „Wir werden nach ihnen fliegen."

„Und ihnen den ersten Schuss lassen?", fragte Dean. „Auf keinen Fall. Wir werden das zusammen machen."

„Wenn ihr darauf besteht", murmelte Draco leise.

Nur wenige Sekunden später schwebten die beiden Häuser nebeneinander, die Kinder hinten und die Kämpfer vorne. Draco festigte den Griff um seinen Besmo. Er war innerlich zerrissen zwischen Hinuntergehen und Kämpfen oder Weglaufen, es machte ihm zu schaffen, dass womöglich das Schicksal seiner Welt davon abhing, wie gut er heute töten würde.

„Gut gemacht", flüsterte ihm Harry zu. „Erst wollten sie nicht gehen, weil sie dir nicht trauten und jetzt wollen sie mit dir fliegen aus dem gleichen Grund."

Als ob Draco noch hier wäre, wenn er glauben würde, dass er Harry überzeugen könnte, mit ihm zu fliehen. Draco lächelte. Wenn er heute nacht starb, würde er es wenigstens mit dem Wissen tun, dass eine Person geglaubt hatte, dass er besser war, als in Wirklichkeit.

„Harry ..:"

Draco brach ab. Er konnte Harry nicht bitten, sich nicht in Gefahr zu begeben oder Voldemort / und allen möglichen heroischen Dummheiten aus dem Weg zu gehen, die ihn umbringen könnten. Er verfluchte die Anwesenheit der Gryffindors, die verhinderte, dass er Harry berühren konnte, daher beschränkte er sich auf ein schwaches Lächeln.

„Lass dich nicht umbringen!", sagte er.

Harry lächelte zurück. „Werde ich nicht. Versprochen."

Dracos Magen drehte sich herum. Wahrscheinlich würden sie sich aus den Augen verlieren, während sie flogen. Was folgte, würde die Hölle werden und alles, was er hatte, war ein Versprechen und die Beklemmung, die ihm sein Inneres verdrehte. Er drehte sich und fing Vincents Blick auf.

„Folgt uns direkt", befahl er. „Fallt nicht zurück."

Vincent nickte und öffnete die Tür und dann trat er zurück, als ganz Slytherin an ihm vorbei flog. In dem schwarz-grünen Gemenge veränderten eine Handvoll Schüler zusammen mit ihm ihre Form. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich nie zuvor gezeigt hatten. Unzählige gebrochene Tabus standen vor ihm, einschließlich eines Trolls mit zu intelligenten Augen, einem Mädchen mit den Beinen einer Acromantula und schwarzen Fängen, die vor Gift trieften und ein Junge mit Klauen und Fängen und Fell, die bewiesen, dass ein Vorfahre einen Weg gefunden hatte, sich mit einem Werwolf zu paaren.

Vincent griff nach seinem Zauberstab, als der Troll ihn auf seine Schultern setzte. Er konnte in seiner dunklen Form zwar nichts tun, aber durch sein gemischtes Blut war er am besten dazu geeignet, diese kleine Truppe zu leiten, die in diesen Formen auf niemand anderen gehört hätten. Den Zauberstab gezückt folgten sie dem Rest ihres Hauses und sprangen dabei über die Leichen, nicht weit von der Tür lagen.

An der Spitze überlegte Draco, wie die Gryffindors wohl auf die Kreuzungen reagiert hatten. Hatten sie erschrocken nach Luft geschnappt? Waren sie erstarrt? Hatten sie versucht, sie zu verhexen? Er stellte seine Überlegungen ein, als sie durch die Gänge jagten, die normalerweise breit genug waren und nun für die Schüler auf ihren Besen so eng wirkten. Sie durch Türen fliegen zu lassen war keine gute Idee, daher führte er sie um eine Ecke zu einem Bogengang, der zur Haupttreppe führte. Die meisten Treppen waren zerstört und lagen in Einzelteilen auf dem Boden verstreut. Die übriggebliebenen, verbrannten Stümpfe ragten wie Dornen aus dem Boden.

Das Schloss hatte sich wohl gewehrt, dachte er. Der Boden jagte als Schemen unter ihm vorbei und er schaffte es fast nicht, die Tore zur Großen Halle rechtzeitig aufzusprengen. Sie explodierten in den Raum und er zog seinen Besen scharf hinauf zur Decke und krallte sich an ihm fest, als er kurz kopfüber flog, um sich schnell einen Überblick über das Schlachtfeld zu verschaffen.

Der Dunkle Lord stand in der Mitte der Halle, seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, und seine Lippen mitten in einem Fluch erstarrt. Ein paar Schritte vor ihm stand Dumbledore, der ebenfalls sprachlos war. Seine Robe war angekokelt und zerrissen und Draco sah, dass der Arm des alten Zauberers bis zu den Knochen verbrannt war. Er wusste nicht, was sich geändert hatte, aber Voldemort war eindeutig am Gewinnen.

Die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws kauerten gemeinsam in einer Ecke weit entfernt von dem Zweikampf, umzingelt von mehreren Todessern, die ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt hatten. Falls unter ihnen noch einen lebenden Professor sein sollte, konnte er diesen nicht entdecken. Sie sahen wie Schatten aus, die zu Füßen der größeren Todesser lagen, also zielte er auf alles, was stand.

„Caldea!", brüllte er und jagte ein blaues Licht in das Auge des Todessers, den er als erstes sah. Er schaute gerade lange genug hin, um zu sehen wie die Augen des Mannes erstarrten und dann explodierten und verließ sich darauf, dass sein Besmo jeglicher Kollision mit anderen Slytherins ausweichen würde. Dunkle Kinder schwirrten umher und sprachen die vertrauten, bösartigen Sprüche, die die Große Halle in ein buntes Blitzlichtgewitter verwandelten. Die überraschten Todesser zogen ihre Zauberstäbe zu spät. So schnell sie auch waren, schafften es nur wenige zu ziehen und auf die Kinder, die wie Raben über ihnen kreisten, zu zielen.

Blut spritzte an die Wände. Körper fielen auf den Boden, manche mit brennenden Löchern, dort wo ihnen das Herz aus der Brust gesprengt worden war. Draco entdeckte den Mann, den er geblendet hatte, wie er schreiend auf seinen Knien lag, aber sein Blick schwenkte herum, als sein Besmo sich drehte. Ein grünes Licht verpasste ihn knapp und knallte in die Decke, wo es einen Brandfleck hinterließ. Aber die Drehung hatte ihn angreifbar gemacht und ein Zauber erwischte seinen Stiel und er taumelte durch die Luft.

Er machte eine Bruchlandung auf einem Tisch, aber instinktiv rollte er sich in Richtung der Wand ab und benutzte gleichzeitig seinen Zauberstab, um den Tisch umzustoßen, so dass dieser ihn vor dem nächsten Avada Kedavra rettete. Als er an der Wand entlang rannte und mit einem Athama einen Todesser, der ihm in die Quere kam, enthauptete, bemerkte er, dass er sich selbst kaum hören konnte, wie er die Flüche rief. Alle schrieen.

Als er einen weiteren Blick auf den Kampf riskierte, sah er, dass die Gryffindors sie nun unterstützten, obwohl die roten Schals sich um die zauberstabslosen Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs versammelt hatten. Die meisten flohen unter dem Schutz der Gryffindors, aber einige hatten vorausschauend ihre Zauberstäbe versteckt, bevor sie gefangen genommen worden waren. Zu Dracos Überraschung kämpfte auch Dumbledore, seine zerstörte Hand im Ärmel versteckt, während er weitere Todesser abfertigte.

Nein, dachte Draco, als er sah, wie sich die Gryffindors nach weiteren Zielen umschauten. Sogar die Slytherins verweilten noch, da der Kampf so schnell vorüber gewesen war, dass noch keiner an Flucht gedacht hatte und seine Halbblüter hatten sich am anderen Ende der Halle versammelt und versuchten, sich so schnell wie möglich zurück zu verwandeln. Nein, irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Wo war Voldemort?

Er schaute sich um, aber die Türen waren alle zu und mit zerbrochenen Tischen oder Mauerwerk blockiert. Nur die Haupttüren standen offen. Der Dunkle Lord konnte nicht in die überfluteten Kerker geflohen sein und selbst Voldemort würde es nicht riskieren, sich in einem Schloss zu bewegen, das sich wehrte.

„Draco!", rief Pansy und landete mit einem Lächeln neben ihm. „Kannst du es glauben?"

„Nein, kann ich nicht", antwortete er und sprang auf einen der wenigen noch stehenden Tische, um aus dem Fenster zu schauen.

Das Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose.

Hogsmeade stand in Flammen. Der entfernte rote Schimmer sah gegen die schwarze Landschaft und dem sternlosen Himmel aus wie ein Stück Hölle, das auf die Erde gekommen war. Und im Feuerschein sah er die Dämonen: Voldemorts Riesen und Vampire und Werwölfe und Legionen von Anhängern, die über die Straße und die Hügel marschierten. Hatte der Dunkle Lord sie gerufen, als sein Plan fehlschlug? Wahrscheinlich. Er merkte, wie Leute zu ihm auf den Tisch kletterte, als er dort stand.

„Merlin ...", flüsterte Harry.

Draco schaute auf. Dumbledore stand auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und starrte auf die sich nähernde Armee. Plötzlich wurde sich Draco der Stille bewusst und er drehte den Kopf und sah, dass alle aus dem Fenster starrten.

„Ohne Zweifel befindet sich die ganze Zaubererwelt im Krieg", flüsterte Dumbledore. „Wir können nicht auf Hilfe hoffen. Wir sind allein."

Draco dachte darüber nach, seinen Vater und die Ritter zu erwähnen, aber sogar wenn sie noch irgendwo im Schloss am Leben waren, hatten sie Voldemorts Armee nur wenig entgegenzusetzen.

„Wir können nicht apparieren", sagte er. „Und wir haben nicht genug Besen, um sie zu umgehen."

„Voldemorts Magie hat Löcher in Hogwarts' Verteidigung gerissen", sagte Dumbledore. „Habt ihr einen der Professoren getroffen? Irgendjemanden?"

„Ein paar", antwortete Harry. „McGonagall, Sprout und Flitwick sind tot."

Dumbledore schloss gepeinigt die Augen.

„Aber Severus ist noch am Leben", sagte Draco. „Er ist mit meinem Vater irgendwo im Schloss."

„Lucius ist am Leben?", fragte Dumbledore, der einen Moment benötigte um sich zu sammeln. „Sind sie alleine oder ...?"

„Die Walpurgisritter sind hier", erklärte Draco. „Ich weiß nicht, wie viele noch am Leben sind und ich weiß auch nicht, wo sie sind. Nach allem, was wir wissen, könnte ich der letzte sein, der übrig ist."

„Wenn Lucius und Severus zusammen sind", sagte Dumbledore, „dann sind sie am Leben. Und die Ritter sind das Gegenstück zu den Auroren. Ich vertraue in ihre Kampfstärke. Ich vertraue darauf, dass, wenn wir uns begegnen sollten, wir auf der gleichen Seite kämpfen werden, ja?"

„ ... solange Sie nicht als erstes angreifen", sagte Draco langsam, jetzt da ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sich plötzlich in der Position befand, eine Allianz aushandeln zu müssen. „Und nur solange, bis die Gefahr vorbei ist."

„Natürlich. Mehr können wir nicht verlangen." Dumbledore starrte wieder auf die Masse an Kreaturen und dunklen Zauberern, die auf Hogwarts zu marschierte und schätzte sie mit dem Blick eines müden Generals ab. „Wegrennen können wir nicht. Selbst wenn wir alle entkämen, würden sie uns folgen und vernichten."

„Wie zur Hölle sollen wir dagegen ankommen?", fragte Draco.

„Ich glaube, Muggel nennen sie Gefechtsmultiplikatoren", sagte Dumbledore. „Aber wir müssen schnell sein."

Dumbledore drehte sich nun zu den Schülern, die zu ihnen hochsahen und hob seine gute Hand, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Draco entdeckte Madam Hooch und Slughorn. Vielleicht die einzigen Lehrer außer Severus, die noch am Leben waren.

„Meine Schüler!", begann der Schulleiter und seine Stimme hallte durch die blutbespritzte und angekokelte Halle. „Voldemorts Armee nähert sich. Uns bleibt nur wenig Zeit, um Vorbereitungen zu treffen, aber dieser Kampf ist noch nicht verloren. Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff, geht zu euren Häusern und holt eure Zauberstäbe, dann kommt zurück und schließt euch Gryffindor und Slytherin an.

Die meisten von euch haben gelernt, Verteidigungsanlagen zu erschaffen. Belegt jedes Fenster und jede Tür des Schlosses mit Zaubern und Flüchen. Verstärkt die Mauern, wenn ihr könnt. Gryffindor kümmert sich um den Südflügel. Seid vorsichtig, bleibt zusammen und hütet euch vor den Todessern, die vielleicht noch hier sind. Kommt schnell zurück. Los!"

Ein rot-goldener Schemen verschwand daraufhin aus der Großen Halle. Draco hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, als Dumbledore den anderen beiden Häusern Anweisungen gab, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf darauf gerichtet, seine Slytherins zu versammeln. Vincent trat als Repräsentant der Halbblüter aus der Ecke, in der sie sich gesammelt hatten. Als sie sich in einem dichten Pulk unter Draco versammelt hatten, kniete er sich hin und suchte nach Verletzten.

„Haben wir jemanden verloren?", fragte er.

Pansy schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte die Augen vor Angst weit aufgerissen, sie war aber nicht in Panik. „Es geht allen gut."

„Gut, hört mir zu. Es scheint, als würden wir den hinteren Teil des Schlosses bekommen. Stellt die gemeinsten Fallen auf, die ihr euch vorstellen könnt. Ich denke, die anderen werden kurzen Prozess machen wollen. Aber ich will, dass ihr sie verstümmelt. Bringt das Blut zum fließen, macht die Vampire wild, erregt die Blutlust der Riesen, ihr wisst schon. Je mehr Chaos, desto besser. Und seht zu, dass ihr den Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs aus dem Weg geht, ich traue ihnen trotz allem nicht.

Vincent, sag deinen Leuten, dass sie verwandelt bleiben sollen. Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, sollen sie eingreifen und die Bastarde von der anderen Seite aus packen, aber jetzt frag das Mädchen erst mal, ob sie ein Netz spinnen kann." Er blickte zu Pansy und Daphne. „Denkt ihr, dass ihr zwei es schafft, das Wasser aus dem Kerker herbeizurufen?"

Die Mädchen tauschten einen Blick aus.

„Vielleicht", sagte Daphne, sah aber nicht sehr überzeugt aus.

„Wenn jemand ein Loch in den Boden sprengen könnte", meinte Pansy, „würde es einfacher werden."

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass der Direktor das macht", sagte Draco. „Der Rest von euch, fangt mit den Fenstern an, los!"

Draco eilte zu Dumbledore, ohne einen weiteren Blick auf seine Slytherins zu werfen. Es sah aus, als würde der alte Zauberer mehrere Lagen Fallen auf die Haupttore legen, die auch außen am Schloss wirkten. Die erste Angriffswelle von Voldemorts Armee würde zweifellos fallen, aber es kamen danach noch so viele.

„Können Sie diese Zauber außen am Schloss legen?", fragte er.

„Genau dorthin lege ich sie", antwortete Dumbledore ohne die Arbeit zu unterbrechen. „Hatten Sie eine Idee?"

„Das Wasser im Kerker ist so verzaubert, dass es Magie frisst, aber Pansy und Daphne können es herbeirufen. Wenn es Ihre Fallen nicht zerstört, dann denke ich, können wir den ganzen See auf den Dunklen Lord werfen."

Dumbledore hielt inne und schaute ihn an. „Wie können sie es herbeirufen?"

„Sie sind beide Halbsirenen." Draco suchte sein Gesicht nach irgendeiner Veränderung ab. Aber anstatt es angeekelt zu verziehen, begann er breit zu lächeln.

„Wunderbar. Ich nehme an, dass ich dem Boden noch ein paar Löcher verpassen muss, aber das ist nur ein kleiner Preis, den wir zahlen müssen."

Draco drehte sich um und entdeckte Daphne und Pansy, die in der Mitte der Halle standen, die Hände verschränkt hatten und sangen. Ihre Gesichter waren vor Konzentration weiß wie Schnee.

„Und was werden Sie tun?"

„Mein Vater ist irgendwo in Hogwarts", sagte Draco. „Ich muss ihn finden."

„Alleine?", flüsterte es hinter ihm.

Draco lächelte. Obwohl der Tod immer näherzukommen schien, beruhigte Harrys Stimme sein Herz. Er fühlte Harrys Hand auf seiner Schulter, drehte sich um und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich an ihn zu lehnen.

„Nur wenn du dem Dunklen Lord hinterher jagst", flüsterte Draco.

„Er ist nicht da", sagte Harry und klang so, als wäre das der einzige Grund, warum er noch hier war. „Und du sahst aus, als bräuchtest du einen Bodyguard."

„Immer." Er rief seinen Besmo herbei, sprang auf und war erleichtert, als der Besen ruhig blieb. Der Fluch war nicht dauerhaft gewesen. „Lust auf einen Ausflug zur Bibliothek?"

„Nur mit dir." Harry stieg auf seinen eigenen Besen und drehte sich zur Tür. „Siehst du, ich habe dir gesagt, dass du mutig bist."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur zu viel Angst, um davonzulaufen."

Auf ihrem Weg flogen sie an dutzenden Schülern vorbei, einen leeren Treppenschacht hinauf zum Stockwerk, auf dem die Bibliothek lag. Das nervöse Geplapper der Schüler und die Geräusche, die die Zauber verursachten, wurden immer leiser, bis sie gar nicht mehr zu hören waren. Sie wurden langsamer und schwebten dann ruhig. Sie lauschten nach dem kleinsten Wispern, dem Rauschen von einer Robe. Aber sie hörten nichts, außer den immer lauter werdenden Lärm von draußen.

Madame Pince lag in der Tür der Bibliothek, zu einem blutigen Haufen zusammengekrümmt, aber drei Todesser lagen um sie herum. Draco neigte beeindruckt den Kopf. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass sie kämpfen konnte.

Es war zu gefährlich, durch die engen Regalreihen zu fliegen. Also stiegen Harry und Draco ab und gingen zu Fuß weiter, immer darauf bedacht, nicht über die überall verstreuten Bücher zu stolpern. Als sie in den Hauptlesesaal kamen, fanden sie Leichen, die über Stühle und willkürlich auf dem Boden lagen. An den Wänden waren schwarze Brandflecken und an ein paar Regalen züngelten noch kleine Flammen. Ein Fenster war zerbrochen und die Tische waren nur noch Kleinholz.

„Was denkst du ist passiert?", flüsterte Harry.

„Todesser gegen Ritter", wisperte Draco. „Ich sehe keine Ritter, also vielleicht sind sie ..."

Er brach ab und hob den Zauberstab. Obwohl die Bibliothek wieder still war, war er sich sicher, etwas gehört zu haben, als wäre jemand auf ein offenes Buch getreten. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und fluchte innerlich, als Harry an ihm vorbei und in Richtung des Geräuschs ging. Da er hoffte, dass es nur eine Maus oder Filchs verdammte Katze war, blieb er dicht hinter Harry, als sie sich der Geräuschquelle näherten.

Die Bibliothek war ihm noch nie so eng vorgekommen. In der Dunkelheit ragten die Regale über ihnen und jede Reihe konnte die letzte Ruhestätte einer Leiche sein, wie in einem Grab. Froh, dass er niemanden sah, schlang Draco einen Arm um Harrys Taille. Harry war warm. Harry war größer und stärker und mächtiger. Aber Harry hielt auch nicht an, als sie hörten, wie ein Buch zu Boden fiel, begleitet von einem überraschten Aufzischen.

Wenn Wyvern in Gefahr waren, verhielten sie sich vollkommen ruhig, denn die kleinen geflügelten Schlangen waren nicht so dumm, ihr sicheres Versteck zu verlassen, um draußen herumzustromern, wo Drachen und andere Monster sie erwischen konnten. Trotz seines menschlichen Instinktes, der ihm riet wegzurennen, erstarrte Draco, und brachte damit auch Harry abrupt zum Stehen.

Er kannte dieses schlangenartige Zischen, das langsame Atmen und die kalte Gegenwart der dunklen Magie, die sich über viele Jahre aufgebaut hatte. Er kannte diese vorsichtigen, bedachten Schritte.

Der Dunkle Lord war nicht nach draußen geflohen. Voldemort stand auf der anderen Seite des Regals, genau um die Ecke.

tbc...

Author's Notes:

1. caldea - Altenglisch ceald, cold /kalt


	25. Chapter 25

**Teil 25**

Dracos Besmo fiel auf den Boden. Er wollte ihn nicht fallen lassen, aber Draco wusste, dass er mit dem sich windenden Harry nicht anders entkommen konnte. Bevor Harry beweisen konnte, wie mutig er war, presste Draco eine Hand auf Potters Mund, schlang einen Arm um seine Taille und zog ihn rückwärts. Obwohl Harry sich wehrte, machte die Angst Draco so stark, dass er ihn hinter ein großes Regal ziehen konnte, in dem nur wenige Bücher fehlten.

Bei ihrem eiligen Rückzug stolperten sie über mehrere auf dem Boden liegende Bücher und zerrissene Seiten, so dass sie genug Lärm verursachten, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Dunklen Lords auf sich zu ziehen. Draco hörte, wie Voldemort aufzischte und warf sich samt Harry auf den Boden, kurz bevor die obersten Regalreihen in Flammen explodierten und verbrannte Seiten auf sie niederrieselten.

„Lass mich los ...", knurrte Harry, der sich in Dracos Griff wand.

Draco machte sich nicht die Mühe zu antworten. Nichts was er sagte, würde Harrys selbstmörderisches Hirn erreichen. Er raffte sich auf, schnappte Harry mit beiden Händen an der Taille und stemmte die Füße in den Boden, während er Harry weiter das Regal entlang nach hinten zog, weg vom Dunklen Lord. Draco nutzte es aus, dass Harry ihm nicht weh tun würde, also grub er seine Finger so fest in Harrys Haut, dass es blaue Flecken gab. Er ignorierte das gepeinigte Aufgrunzen des anderen Jungen, während er ihn mit sich zog.

„Potter!", kreischte Voldemort mit kalter, angespannter Stimme. „Tritt vor mich, Junge!"

Sie waren nun am anderen Ende der Reihe. Draco schaute über die Schulter. Sie waren fast da, nur noch ein paar Schritte und sie konnten aus dem Gang zwischen den hohen Regalen und zur Tür hinaus entkommen.

Zwei Arme griffen aus dem anscheinend festen Regal nach ihm und zogen ihn und Harry mit sich. Eine starke Hand legte sich auf seinen Mund und dämpfte seinen Schrei. Neben ihm rang Harry mit der anderen Hand, die fest gegen seinen Mund drückte.

„Hört auf euch zu wehren, ihr Idioten!"

Das geflüsterte Zischen ließ Draco erstarren. Er kannte diese Stimme. Sobald er sich nicht mehr wehrte, ließ die Hand ihn los und er drehte sich um, packte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er aufhören sollte sich zu wehren. Harry riss die Augen verwirrt auf und obwohl er innehielt, blieb die Hand fest auf seinem Mund. Draco blickte hoch, aber Severus erklärte sich nicht. Sie waren beide nicht so dumm, Harry zuzutrauen, dass er still sein würde.

Der winzige Raum, in den Severus sie gezogen hatte, war gerade groß genug für sie alle. Wenn Draco den Arm ausgestreckt hätte, hätte er Voldemort berühren können. Nur wenige Zentimeter von dem falschen Bücherregal entfernt, rauschten die Roben des Dunklen Lords über den Teppich, das leise Geräusch klang wie eine Schlange, die über den Boden glitt. Draco drückte sich an Harry, vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Roben und schloss die Augen, als er merkte, dass Harry ihn festhielt.

Der Atem des Dunklen Lords wurde in der Stille immer lauter und überwältigte Draco. Voldemort hielt direkt vor ihnen an und lauschte nach einem noch so leisen Geräusch, dem leisesten Knistern von Papier. Draco stockte der Atem und spürte wie sein Meister seinen Zauberstab hob, den er aber nur einsetzen würde, wenn er keine andere Möglichkeit mehr hatte.

Eine gedämpfte Explosion von unten erschütterte die Regale und es regnete Bücher. Das entfernte Rumpeln klang wie Donner, aber Draco wusste, dass es Pansy und Daphne sein mussten, die das Wasser über die erste Welle ihrer Feinde warfen.

Das Geräusch alarmierte Voldemort und er vergaß seine Suche nach den beiden Jungen für einen Moment, als er sich auf den Weg machte, um zu seiner Armee zu eilen. Sein zischender Atem wurde leiser, als er die Bibliothek verließ, aber weder Draco noch Severus bewegten sich, um sicher zu gehen, dass es kein Trick war.

Schließlich seufzte Severus, senkte seinen Arm und ließ Harry los. Obwohl Harry versuchte, sich von dem älteren Slytherin freizureißen, bewegte sich Draco keinen Millimeter. Mit einem resignierten Schnauben legte Harry seine Hand auf Dracos Kopf und ließ es zu, dass dieser ihn noch eine Weile länger festhielt.

„Was macht ihr zwei hier?", fragte Severus leise, er wagte noch nicht laut zu sprechen. „Ich dachte, ihr wolltet in den Raum der Wünsche."

„Waren wir", sagte Harry, da Draco keine Anstalten machte zu antworten. „Aber erst mussten wir in die Küche und dann ..."

„Ersparen Sie mir die Einzelheiten Ihres Abenteuers", unterbrach Severus ihn. „Wie ist die Lage jetzt? Draco?"

Harry klappte den Mund zu, als er ignoriert wurde. Draco schluckte und drehte seinen Kopf nur so weit, dass seine Worte nicht in Harrys Roben verschwanden.

„McGonagall, Sprout und Flitwick sind tot", flüsterte er. „Genauso wie Fenrir. Alle vom Raum der Wünsche sind in die Große Halle geflogen und wir haben die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs befreit."

„Der Direktor?"

„Am Leben." Draco zwang sich gerade zu stehen, obwohl er seine Hände immer noch in Harrys Roben verkrallt hatte. „Hogsmeade steht in Flammen. Da draußen ist eine Armee – Vampire, Riesen und anderes Zeugs – keiner kann uns zu Hilfe kommen."

„Die Schüler?", fragte Severus.

„Verteidigen das Schloss mit Dumbledore, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie es lange schaffen werden." Draco holte tief Luft und beäugte Harry, da er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. „Ich wollte meinen Vater finden und mit ihm den Rückzug der Slytherins planen."

„Was?" Harry starrte ihn an wie einen Verräter. „Du hast gesagt ..."

„... dass ich meinen Vater suchen will", sagte Draco. „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass wir hier bleiben und Selbstmord begehen."

Obwohl er wusste, dass es passieren würde, zuckte Draco zusammen, als er die Enttäuschung in Harrys Augen sah.

„Und ich dachte du bist mutig", flüsterte Harry. „Sogar als mir alle erzählten, was für ein Feigling du bist, habe ich an dich geglaubt."

„Ich habe nie behauptet, etwas anderes zu sein", schnauzte Draco heftiger, als er es vorgehabt hatte.

Der winzige Raum war viel zu überfüllt und er wollte nur raus, sogar, wenn das bedeuten würde, sich der Armee des Dunklen Lords stellen zu müssen.

„Severus, wo ist mein Vater?"

„Wahrscheinlich mit den Rittern im Krankenflügel", antwortete Severus, der nicht auf ihren Streit einging. „Pomfrey hat wahrscheinlich die letzten Zaubertrankzutaten im Schloss, aber der Dunkle Lord hat uns überrascht. In dem Chaos wurden wir getrennt. Zum Glück hat mich das Schloss versteckt."

Obwohl gedämpfte Explosionen und das schnell aufeinanderfolgende Knallen von Zaubern Draco das Gefühl gaben, sich beeilen zu müssen, nahm er sich einige Sekunden, um nachzudenken. Die Kinder waren bereits weg und flogen sicher durch die Nacht. Hoffentlich konnten sie unbemerkt entkommen. Damit jedoch der Rest der Slytherins aus Hogwarts mit seinen Apparationssperren fliehen konnte, würde er magische Zutaten und wahrscheinlich einen komplizierten Zauber benötigen. Der Raum der Wünsche kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Bestimmt konnte ihm etwas von dort helfen, aber er verabschiedete sich gleich wieder von dieser Idee. Er hatte einfach nicht die Zeit zu suchen.

„Also dann zum Krankenflügel", sagte er leise.

„Du kannst gerne wegrennen und dich verstecken", knurrte Harry. „Ich werde ..."

„Du wirst mit mir kommen", zischte Draco, „und wenn ich deinen bewusstlosen Körper durchs Schloss schweben lassen muss."

Etwas überrascht, dass Draco ihn mit einem so feindseligen Blick bedachte, richtete sich Harry gerade auf und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich werde nicht wegrennen."

„Also opferst du lieber jeden Schüler da unten?", fragte Draco und war froh, als er sah, wie Harry blinzelte. „Du weißt, dass sie nicht mehr lange standhalten. du noch eine Zaubererwelt haben möchtest, die du retten kannst, musst du mir helfen, einen Weg raus zu finden. Für uns alle."

Harry bewegte sich nicht, während er das Gesagte verdaute, aber Severus dauerte das zu lange und er drängte sich an den beiden vorbei, wobei er leise vor sich hingrummelte.

„Wenn ihr zwei Idioten aufhört zu streiten, fällt euch vielleicht wieder ein, dass wir uns im Krieg befinden", sagte er.

Draco wollte schon zurückblaffen, aber da fiel ihm ein, dass Snape gegen Malfoylaunen immun war und behielt seine Gedanken für sich. Sie hatten keine Zeit für Sticheleien, nicht wenn er doch Harry überzeugen musste, Vernunft anzunehmen.

„Deine Freunde oder dein Kampf", sagte er. „Was ist wichtiger?"

„Wenn ich Voldemort töte, werden meine Freunde sicher sein", antwortete Harry.

„Denkst du etwa, die Armee löst sich einfach auf, wenn Voldemort stirb?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht bevor die Kämpfe begonnen hätten, aber nun ist sein Tod nur die Krönung. Nach dem, was sie getan haben, wird Voldemorts Armee sich niemals ergeben."

„Es muss nicht so sein", widersprach Harry. „Wir könnten verhandeln und sie wegschicken, so dass die Kämpferei aufhört ..."

„Sie werden aufhören zu kämpfen, wenn du tot bist", sagte Draco. „Harry, bitte, du bist nicht dunkel. Ich bin es. Wir geben nicht einfach auf. Wir rennen vielleicht weg und verstecken uns für tausende von Jahren, aber wir ergeben uns niemals."

Harry öffnete wieder den Mund, aber Draco schnitt ihn mit einer Geste ab.

„Wir haben keine Zeit dafür. Verdammt noch mal, hör auf mit mir zu streiten."

Als Draco Harrys wütendes Gesicht sah, griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, bereit, einen Stupor zu sprechen.

„Na gut", knirschte Harry. „Aber wenn ich Voldemort sehe ..."

„Wirst du dein Bestes geben, um dein Leben wegzuwerfen, ich hab's kapiert", knurrte Draco.

Dicht hinter Severus verließen Draco und Harry die Bibliothek und sammelten auf dem Weg nach draußen ihre Besen ein. Überraschenderweise verlief der Weg zum Krankenflügel ohne Probleme. Das schlimmste Hindernis waren ein paar verkohlte Körper, von denen sich die geschwärzte Haut ablöste, als sie vorbeigingen. Draco zwang sich geradeaus zu schauen und nicht zu erschrecken, als sich ein Stöhnen aus dem Mund einer der Leichen löste. Es war eine Sache zu töten. An Toten vorbeizugehen war etwas ganz anderes.

Die Beklemmung wurde von der Stimme seines Vaters weggefegt. Als sie den Krankenflügel betraten, zählte Draco eine Handvoll Ritter, die auf den Betten saßen und sich um verfluchte Kameraden kümmerte, während sich der Rest um Pomfreys Zutaten versammelt hatten. Obwohl er sich hier etwas entspannte, verzog sich sein Gesicht, als er die wilde Diskussion hörte.

„Man kann Dianthuskraut nicht mit Illpop-Wurzeln mischen", schnauzte jemand. „Außer man will eine Explosion."

„Du kannst dir deine Erklärungen sparen", sagte jemand anderes. „Goyle kam nie über Zaubertränke aus der dritten Klasse hinaus."

„Das sagt der Richtige", grummelte Goyle Senior. „Außerdem, wollen wir nicht eine Explosion für draußen?"

„Genau, draußen, nicht hier", seufzte Lucius und drückte seine behandschuhte Hand an seine Schläfe, um den drohenden Kopfschmerz abzuwehren. Irgendwie hatte er trotz der lauten Stimmen die Schritte an der Tür gehört und hob nun den Kopf.

„Morgana sei Dank", sagte er mit einer Spur Erleichterung, als er Draco und Severus entdeckte. „Es geht euch beiden gut. Kommt rein und macht euch nützlich."

„Zu Befehl", sagte Severus etwas genervt und machte mit seinem Schnarren Lucius Konkurrenz, gehorchte aber und stieß die Ritter aus dem Weg. Durch Voldemorts ersten Schlag lagen die meisten Möbel und Flaschen von Pomfrey zerschmettert am Boden, aber ein paar waren noch ganz und auf einem Tisch gesammelt worden.

Harry blieb an der Tür stehen und weigerte sich weiterzugehen. Draco fand, dass er Harry das nicht einmal nachtragen konnte, da er einmal vernünftig handelte. Er wäre auch nicht in einen Raum voller Auroren spaziert, sogar wenn alle geschworen hätten, ihm nichts zu tun.

„Du wirst nicht Voldemort jagen gehen, nicht wahr?", fragte Draco.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab's doch versprochen, oder?"

„Nicht viele Leute, die ich kenne, halten oft ihre Versprechen", sagte Draco, lächelte aber trotzdem. Man redete nicht umsonst von der Ehre eines Gryffindors. „Halt Wache!"

„Ich behalte beide Seiten im Auge", sagte Harry, der den Raum voller ehemaliger Todesser finster anstarrte.

Nachdem Draco seinen Besmo bei der Tür zurückgelassen hatte, stellte er sich neben Severus und nahm das Sammelsurium in Augenschein. Ein paar zerbrochene Gläser, etwas verschütterter Rowan und ein Auswahl an Heilkräutern. Er verzog das Gesicht. Das würde chaotisch werden.

„Keine Zeit für Feinheiten", sagte Snape. „Wir müssen Yaga-Artifakte erschaffen."

Draco nickte verstehend und hob seine Hand, um seinen Vater auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Wir brauchen kleine Dinge wie Kämme oder Nadeln oder ... oder Fingerhüte, wenn ihr welche findet."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", sagte sein Vater und befahl seinen Rittern, das zu sammeln, was die beiden Meister der Zaubertränke benötigten. Draco fühlte sich etwas merkwürdig dabei, seinem Vater Befehle zu geben, aber er redete sich ein, dass er einfach seinem Kommandanten sagte, was er brauchte.

„Und ein Messer, wenn ihr eins findet", rief Snape ihm nach.

Draco zuckte zusammen, als Notts Mutter ihnen ein Skalpell hinlegte und er daran dachte, wie viel Blut jeder Zauber benötigte. Das war wieder eine der Pflichten eines Lehrlings, Blutquelle für den Meister zu sein. Nachdenklich biss er sich auf die Lippe. Harry war doch so scharf auf Aufopferung, vielleicht würde er sich anbieten, wenn er fragen ..."

„Hey, das ist doch das Potterbalg!"

Alle ehemaligen Todesser starrten Harry an, aus alter Gewohnheit heraus wollten sie sich gleich auf ihn stürzen. Es wurde plötzlich still. Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob er seinen Zauberstab ziehen oder Harry davon abhalten sollte, seinen zu ziehen. Aber beide mussten nichts tun. Ein blauer Lichtstrahl verwandelte die Wand neben der Frau, die gesprochen hatte, in scharfe Eissplitter. Ihr Wegspringen und Lucius wütendes Gesicht machten es unmöglich zu erkennen, ob das ein Warnschuss gewesen war oder ob er daneben geschossen hatte.

„Ja, es ist das Potterbalg", zischte Lucius. „Und er ist hier, um gegen den Dunklen Lord zu kämpfen, außer einer von euch will sich unserem ehemaligen Meister stellen?" Als niemand antwortete, senkte er seinen Zauberstab wieder. „Gut. Miriam, du hast Draco gehört. Beweg dich!"

Die Suche dauerte nur wenige Minuten. Die meisten Nachttische waren leer und sie fanden nur ein paar zurückgebliebene Kämme und eine Haarbürste. In Pomfrey's Schreibtisch fanden sie einige Nadeln und Haarbänder, aber die restlichen Dinge lagen zerbrochen unter den umgefallenen Schränken. Lucius legte das letzte gerettete Gut, einen großen Knopf, auf den Tisch.

„Eure Haarbänder auch", sagte Severus.

Lucius und Draco starrten ihn an, aber er erwiderte den Blick und nach ein paar Sekunden zogen Vater und Sohn grummelnd die Bänder, die ihre Haare zusammenhielten, ab.

„Draco", sagte Severus. „Es ist Zeit, trödle nicht länger herum."

Mit einem leidvollen Seufzer nahm Draco das Skalpell, hielt es an seine Handfläche und blickte zu seinem Meister. Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Draco ließ das Skalpell zu seinem Handgelenk gleiten und dieses Mal nickte Snape. Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und schlitzte mit dem scharfen Messer sein Handgelenk auf.

Zu seiner Überraschung tat es nicht weh. Das Skalpell war so verzaubert worden, dass es den Schmerz betäubte. Trotzdem zitterte er, als er sah wie sein Blut über das Metall glitt und auf den Tisch tropfte. Seine Beine wurden schwach und ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper. Er ließ das Skalpell fallen und hielt seinen Arm fest, damit dieser nicht zitterte, weil ihm das peinlich war.

Severus tränkte die gesammelten Kämme, Nadeln, Bürsten und den Knopf in der Blutlache und besprengte sie dann mit den Resten von Pomfreys Mutterkraut und Eisenkraut. Als er kein Blut mehr von seinem Lehrling benötigte, stieß er dessen Arm eilig aus dem Weg und begann mit der Beschwörung.

Da Draco sich nun selbst heilen musste, griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, aber seine rechte Hand zitterte viel stärker als seine linke. Seine Finger wollten sich nicht um das schlanke Holz schließen. Er hatte zwar schon zuvor Blut gesehen, aber nicht so viel von seinem eigenen.

Zum Glück musste er sich nicht selbst heilen. Die Hand seines Vaters umschloss seinen Arm und hielt ihn hoch, damit er den Heilspruch besser zielen konnte. Die Wunde war zu tief, um sie einfach wegzuwischen, aber doch noch flach genug, dass der dunkle Spruch seine Adern und seine Haut schnell wieder zusammenflicken konnte. Als das fertig war, lehnte sich Draco an den Tisch und schloss die Augen. Nach allem, was heute schon passiert war, fühlte sich Draco ausgebrannt.

Das Schloss erbebte einmal und dann ein zweites Mal. Lucius ließ Draco stehen und ging zum Fenster, wo er leise vor sich hin fluchte.

„Wir haben keine Zeit mehr", sagte er, als er an den Tisch zurückkam. „Sie sind durch die Westmauer gebrochen. Sammelt alles ein, was wir haben. Mit etwas Glück kann es uns nützlich sein."

Während alle herumschwirrten, nahm sich Draco ein paar Sekunden, um zu Atem zu kommen und seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Severus schnappte sich die Kämme und Nadeln und hielt sie vorsichtig in seinen Händen. Aber als er sich umdrehte, merkte er nicht, dass ein zerbrochene Kamm ihm entglitt und in der Pfütze aus Dracos Blut landete.

Draco hob ihn auf und hielt ihn fest in der Hand. Die anderen Ritter erwarteten wohl, dass er die Nachhut bildete und da konnte er den Kamm bestimmt brauchen. Er drehte sich um, rannte ihnen hinterher, sammelte seinen Besmo ein und ging dann neben Harry her. Er fragte sich, ob es die Ritter wohl ärgern würde, wenn er flog anstatt zu gehen.

„Sieht nicht so aus, als wollten sie einen Weg nach draußen finden", sagte Harry, der eine Augebraue gehoben hatte.

„Vielleicht denkt er, dass wir doch noch gewinnen können", antwortete Draco. Er wünschte, dass er Zeit hätte, mit seinem Vater zu sprechen, um mehr über dessen Pläne herauszufinden. Oder vielleicht war es auch besser, einfach zu glauben, dass sein Vater einen Plan hatte und dass er nicht das machte, was Draco getan hatte. Nämlich Improvisieren und seine Anhänger glauben lassen, dass er wusste, was er da tat.

Harry öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, aber ein Schrei in der Nähe ließ ihn abbrechen. Ein grüner Blitz schlug in die Decke ein. Steinbrocken fielen auf sie und alle schwärmten aus und drückten sich an die Wände, um weniger Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Sie hörten, wie von vorne schnell Flüche abgeschossen wurden, aber Draco konnte nicht sehen, was passiert war. Wahrscheinlich waren sie in eine Todessergruppe gerannt, die hier oben nach Nachzüglern gesucht hatte. So wie es sich anhörte, würden sie nicht so schnell weiterkommen.

„Rückzug!", brüllte jemand.

Draco glitt an der Wand entlang und vertraute darauf, dass der Rest der Ritter die Todesser beschäftigt hielt, daher widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Weg, den sie gerade gekommen waren. Ab und zu schlugen Flüche in Boden und Decke ein, die gewaltige Ritzen und Krater hinterließen. Draco zwang sich nicht zu erstarren oder langsamer zu werden. Er konzentrierte sich auf das andere Ende, da er wusste, wenn er es bis dorthin schaffte, war er außerhalb der Reichweite des Angriffs.

Da er so konzentriert war, sah er das Rudel von Nachtmonstern um die Ecke kommen, bevor sie ihn entdeckten. Schabracken mit wehenden Haaren und gebogenen Zähnen, eine bleiche und mit Fangzähnen bewehrte Tochter von Annis und ein Schwarzer Mann mit einem hautlosen Körper. Aus ihren Mäulern tropfte Blut und an ihren Krallen hingen Hautfetzen. Voldemort hatte seine Armee gut gewählt.

Obwohl er schon volljährig war, war Draco immer noch jung genug, um die Urangst vor Kinderfressern zu spüren. Sein Besmo fiel vergessen auf den Boden. Ein Protego erschien ihm als Zeitverschwendung, als sie im Schutz der Schatten an der Wand auf ihn zukamen, also feuerte er einen Blitz gegen das vorderste Wesen und traf die Schabracke in die Brust. Ihr verkohlter Körper flog gegen die Wand, wo sie zu Asche zerfiel.

Ein Zauber aus Harrys Zauberstab setzte die Annis in Flammen, aber hielt sie nicht auf, sodass Harry sie Stück für Stück zerlegen musste, bevor sie endlich fiel. Mittlerweile hatte aber der Schwarze Mann sie erreicht und mit seinen langen Armen und Beinen krabbelte er schnell auf Draco zu.

Er schoss einen Athamia auf seine Arme ab, aber der Fluch prallte an den Knochen der Kreatur ab und traf die Wand. Als sich die Hand um Dracos Hals schloss, versuchte er einen Hemoragia. Das Monster ignorierte aber das gerinnende Blut auf seinem Körper, als würde es nichts spüren und riss Draco von den Füßen und in Richtung seines Mauls. Zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen presste er den einzigen Zauber heraus, den er ohne Luft zustande brachte: Strican. Der Schlag aus schwarzer Magie, der von seinem Zauberstab schoss, brachte den Schwarzen Mann ins Schwanken und seine Zähne bissen in Dracos Schulter anstatt in seinen Hals. Ein kleiner Trost, als Blut um sein Maul quoll.

Draco wurde gegen die Wand geworfen, während Harry gleichzeitig den Haetus Heorte sprach. Das Biest ließ ihn schreiend los und legte seine Hände auf das Loch, wo kurz zuvor noch sein Herz gewesen war. Flammen und schwarzes Sekret schossen aus seinem Körper. Er drosch mit seinen Armen um sich und traf Harry im Gesicht, aber selbst am Boden liegend hielt Harry seinen Zauberstab fest in der Hand und schrie Sectumseptra.

Der Schwarze Mann brach zusammen, als mehr schwarze Flüssigkeit aus seiner Wunde blubberte und ein weiterer Spruch sie weiter aufriss. Draco presste eine Hand über den Biss an seiner Schulter und rutschte über den Boden, um so weit weg wie möglich von dem wild um sich schlagenden Monster zu kommen, das alles um sich herum kurz und klein schlug. Dann richtete es sich starr auf, schrie in einer unglaublichen hohen Stimme und zerstörte Teile der Decke.

Als sich der Boden unter ihm bewegte, war Dracos erst erleichtert, als er sah, wie der Schwarze Mann von ihm weg glitt und rückwärts stolperte. Aber als er dann merkte, dass auch er rutschte, wurde ihm klar, dass das Schloss auseinander fiel. Er drehte sich auf allen vieren um und versuchte, sich am Boden, an der Wand oder sonst irgendwo festzuhalten. Als der Boden sich immer mehr zur Seite neigte, sah er den Schnitt im Gang, der nur wenige Meter von ihm weg war und Miriam, wie sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. Er spürte, wie er hochgehoben wurde, als sie ihn zu sich zog, aber ein roter Blitz setzte ihre Roben in Flammen und schlug ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Ihre Schreie gingen in dem Geprassel von Steinen um ihn herum unter.

Er fiel. Er sah, wie sein Zauberstab kurz vor ihm über die Kante rollte und plötzlich war er draußen, wo die kalte Winterluft seinen Atem in Wölkchen verwandelte. Für einen Moment sah er das gesamte Schlachtfeld.

Sein Vater hatte falsch gelegen. Der Feind war nicht durchgebrochen. Die Schüler hatten die Mauer zum Einsturz gebracht, um das Schloss selbst als Waffe gegen den Feind zu benutzen. Junge Zauberer und Hexen blickten aus den Fenstern neben einer Reihe von etwas, das wie Elfen aussah, aber er war sich nicht sicher, da er nur einen kurzen Blick erhaschen konnte.

Neben sich sah er überraschte Vampire, Kobolde und andere namenlose Schattenwesen mit glühenden Augen, die sich an Mauerstücken festkrallten, während sie fielen. Weite Teile von Voldemorts Armee lagen auf dem Boden rund um das Schloss und ein Leichenberg stapelte sich an den Bäumen, zerschmettert von Pansy und Daphnes Flut. Die Zentauren standen am Waldrand und griffen die Flanken an. Dumbledore hatte seine eigenen Verbündeten, unter ihnen ein kriechender Teppich aus Spinnen, der die Riesen umschwärmte.

Etwas schweres traf seine Schulter. Er schrie vor Schmerz auf, drehte sich in der Luft und sah, wie der Boden auf ihn zuraste. Natürlicher magischer Schutz oder nicht, er wollte nicht inmitten von Felsbrocken landen, die um ihn herum einschlugen, aber er hatte keinen Zauberstab, keinen Besmo ... aber er hatte etwas Spitzes in seiner Hand.

Er warf den zerbrochenen Kamm hinunter und als er auf dem Boden landete, explodierten dicke Reben in die Luft. Sie drückten Riesen, Leichen und Vampire aus dem Weg, als sie sich rund um das Schloss ausbreiteten, so eine weitere Barrikade errichteten und Dracos Fall abbremsten. Er wurde sanft in ihrer Mitte abgesetzt und ein Rebdach wuchs über ihm, so dass er vor herunterfallenden Steinen geschützt war.

Er entdeckte seinen Zauberstab in Reichweite, der von verdrehten Ranken gehalten wurde, als die Reben aufhörten zu wachsen. Als er ihn mit seiner linken Hand herauszog, wurden die Reben plötzlich hart und braun und es wuchsen lange Dornen. Vorsichtig zog er seinen Arm zurück, so dass er sich nur ein wenig verletzte. Dann sprach er einen schnellen Spruch auf seine Schulter, um die Blutung zu stoppen, aber er wusste, dass sich ein richtiger Heiler um den Biss kümmern musste.

Mit Athamias-Zaubern kämpfte er sich durch die Reben, zögerte aber, als er am Rand angekommen war. Um ihn herum tobte die Schlacht, durch die Dornen und Ranken beobachtete er, wie die Flüche der Kinder Monster und Todesser niederstreckten und er wusste, wenn er es bis zu den Fenstern schaffte, würden sie ihn wahrscheinlich auch angreifen.

Er warf einen Blick auf Voldemorts Armee und versuchte, ihre Stärke einzuschätzen Obwohl sie große Verluste erlitten hatten, war der Kampf noch nicht entschieden. Denn während die normalen Soldaten sich gegenseitig abschlachteten, waren die Hauptfiguren noch nicht auf den Plan getreten.

Dann teilte sich Voldemorts Armee und Draco sah den Dunklen Lord, der über die Ländereien hastete und in seiner Eile auch einfach über Leichen stieg. Erst wusste Draco nicht, was dessen Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, aber als er Voldemorts Weg weiter verfolgte, sah er ein verschlammtes Stück Erde, wohin Pansy und Daphne den See geworfen hatte. Dort lagen zerbrochene Möbel, tote Grindelohs und anderer Unrat und dann entdeckte er die zerbrochenen Zaubertrankzutaten seines Meisters und einen kaputten Schreibtisch. Als Voldemort sich Snapes Sachen weiter näherte, entdeckte Draco es. Eine einfache Kiste, deren Deckel offen stand, so dass jeder das Grimoire der Malfoys sehen konnte.

Wenn es dem Dunklen Lord in die Hände fiel, all die dunklen Künste und Traditionen, die ihm jahrelang versagt worden waren, würde der Krieg enden.

Draco zerschnitt die letzten Ranken und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab in dem Augenblick, als sich Voldemort bückte, um das Buch aufzuheben. Der Accio brachte das Grimoire sicher in seine Hände, erregte aber auch Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit. Der Schneesturm, die Drachen, der Tagesprophet, Harry, alle Dinge der letzten Monate verschwanden und er war wieder am Anfang: Er stand wieder vor dem Dunklen Lord, während die Welt um ihn herum in Flammen aufging.

Aber etwas war anders. Voldemort hatte die Augen überrascht aufgerissen, als das Buch wegflog und als er Draco ansah, benötigte er einen Moment, um zu verstehen, dass es weggehext worden war. Eine normale Reaktion aus einer Kindheit ohne Bücher, die sich selbst lasen und Spielzeug, das auf Kommando tanzte.

„Schlammblut", flüsterte Draco.

Jahrelang hatten seine reinblütigen Eltern Voldemort gedient, ihm erst aus Bewunderung und dann aus Angst gedient. Der Dunkle Lord sammelte die Zauberer um sich, um sie dann seinem Dunklen Mal gefangen zu nehmen. Er terrorisierte sie, verwendete sie als Kanonenfutter und ließ sie in Askaban dahinsiechen, bis er sie wieder benötigte. Die ganze Zeit über hatte Draco Angst vor einem gemeinen und boshaften Schlammblut gehabt. Die Entrüstung darüber verdrängte einen Moment lang die lähmende Angst.

Als Voldemort nun näher kam und sich seine Augen in Dracos bohrte, erstarrte er nicht. Beim ersten scharfen Stechen in seinem Verstand drehte er sich um und rannte weg.

Draco schoss im Zickzack über das Schlachtfeld, bahnte sich seinen Weg vorbei an Riesen und Vampiren. Er war schon außerhalb ihrer Reichweite, bevor sie bemerkten, dass er überhaupt an ihnen vorbeigerannt war. Die Flüche zischten ihm um die Ohren und sprengten die Kreaturen um ihn herum in die Luft. Körper fielen aus seinem Weg oder in seinen Weg. Ohne abzubremsen sprang er in einer Flugrolle über einen toten Riesen. Der Pfeil eines Zentauren verpasste ihn haarscharf und versenkte sich im Auge eines Werwolfs, der auf ihn zugerannt war.

Das Grimoire zerrte an seiner verletzten Schulter, aber er hielt nicht an. Wenn er es um das Schloss herum auf die andere Seite des Waldes schaffen konnte, konnte er vielleicht mit dem Buch darin verschwinden. Er wusste, dass er das schaffen konnte. Denn Draco konnte schneller rennen als ein Drache.

Aber Drachen konnten nicht zaubern. Er schlitterte, als er über den Schlamm rannte und während er vorwärtsstolperte, jagte ein grüner Blitz über ihn hinweg und schlug im Boden vor ihm ein. Die Erde um ihn herum explodierte. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er sich einem gigantischen Krater gegenüber. Zu weit, um über ihn zu springen und zu groß, um es um ihn herum zu schaffen ohne von einem Fluch getroffen zu werden.

Er rückte das Buch in seinem blutigen Arm zurecht und hob den Zauberstab, aber Voldemort stand nur einige Meter von ihm entfernt und sah zu, wie drei Riesen auf ihn zu trampelten, bereit, ihn mit ihren Schlägern in den Schlamm zu prügeln. Draco musste schlucken. Zu nah. Sogar wenn er es schaffen würde, einen zu töten, waren da immer noch die anderen beiden da. Also, wieso sollte sich dann der Dunkle Lord die Mühe machen, ihn zu töten? Er dachte daran zu apparieren, aber das Seewasser hatte die starken Schilde des Schlosses kaum beschädigt.

Daher traute Draco seinen Augen kaum, als der erste Riese an der Taille entzwei geschnitten wurde und stürzte. Schockiert schauten sich die anderen beiden um, um den Schützen auszumachen, aber keine Sekunde später rollten die Köpfe von ihren Körpern und das Blut spritzte fontänenartig aus ihren Torsos.

Voldemort zog seinen Zauberstab und Draco trat einen Schritt zurück, wodurch er nun am Rande des Kraters balancierte. Aber kurz darauf bemerkte er, dass Voldemort seinen Blick nicht auf ihn fixiert hatte, sondern auf etwas über ihm. Bevor er nachschauen konnte, tauchte ein Schatten vor ihm auf und blies ihm die Haare ins Gesicht. Harry ließ den Besen fallen und sprach über seine Schulter, den Dunklen Lord immer im Auge behaltend.

„Alles okay bei dir?", fragte Harry und hob seinen Zauberstab

„Ich bin am Leben", antwortete Draco und warf seine Haare mit einer Kopfbewegung zurück.

Es fühlte sich dieses Mal nicht sicher an, von Harry abgeschirmt zu werden. Stattdessen fühlte er sich, als hätte er mehr zu verlieren als jemals zuvor. Mit dem Buch fest an seine Brust gepresst, linste er um Harry und sah, wie Voldemort in Duellweite kam.

„Endlich stellst du dich mir", sagte der Dunkle Lord, dessen tiefe Stimme über die Schlacht klang. „Heute werde ich zu Ende bringen, was ich vor siebzehn Jahren begonnen habe. Dieses Mal ist deine Mutter nicht da, um dich zu retten, Junge. Es spielt keine Rolle mehr, wie sie dich beschützt hat."

„Ich brauche ihren Schutz nicht mehr", antwortete Harry. „Dich schaffe ich alleine."

Sie griffen gleichzeitig an. Draco hörte wie der Dunkle Lord den Todesfluch sprach, aber nicht, welchen Zauber Harry verwendete. Vielleicht verwendete dieser auch nicht einen bestimmten Spruch, sondern griff mit reiner Magie an. Es spielte keine Rolle. Die beiden Zauber donnerten zusammen und hinterließen ein dumpfes Vibrieren in Dracos Brust. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sah er, wie sich zwei Zauberstäbe verbanden und wie die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für die Magie unwirksam wurden. Die Luft um ihn herum war wie ein sich windendes Lebewesen und ihre Magie wendete sich gegen sich selbst und brannte zwischen Voldemort und Harry. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass die beiden so mächtig waren. Ihre Zauberstäbe kanalisierten all ihre Kräfte, erleuchteten das Schlachtfeld taghell und heizten es auf.

Draco wimmerte leise, fiel hinter Harry auf die Knie und krümmte sich mit dem Grimoire in seinem Schoß. Er war im Zentrum eines Hurrikans. Wenn er sich nur einen Millimeter in eine beliebige Richtung bewegen würde, würde der Sturm ihn verschlucken und in Stücke reißen.

„Malfoy", brüllte Voldemort. „Sohn meiner rechten Hand!"

Was? Draco drehte den Kopf gerade weit genug, um zu sehen wie der Dunkle Lord Mühe hatte, seinen Zauberstab zu halten.

„Greif Potter an! Greif ihn an und ich werde deine Familie wieder an ihrem rechtmäßigen Platz an meiner Seite willkommen heißen. Greif ihn an und herrsche an meiner Seite!"

„Seit still!", knurrte Potter, der mit beiden Händen seinen Zauberstab umklammert hielt. „Er wird nicht auf dich hören!"

Aber Voldemort wusste, was er sagen musste, damit Draco ihm in seiner Angst zuhörte. „Ich kann das Ministerium zerstören! Du kannst den Krieg zwischen Merlin und Morgana jetzt beenden!"

Die Zerstörung des Ministeriums. Die Zerstörung der Zauberer, die die Seinen seit Jahrhunderten abschlachteten. All seine Ahnen verlangten nach Vergeltung. Der Dunkle Lord konnte ihm Vergeltung verschaffen. Er konnte Askaban zerschmettern und das Ministerium zerquetschen. Obwohl dem Dunklen Lord seine Anhänger egal waren, konnte er ihnen immer noch das geben, was sie wollten.

„Töte Potter, während er nicht kämpfen kann und ich werde dir Macht geben, die du dir in deinen kühnsten Träumen nicht vorstellen kannst!"

„So ist er nicht!", brüllte Harry, aber seine Stimme zitterte, als wäre er nicht sicher. „Er ist nicht ..."

„Er ist eine Viper, wie der Rest seiner Familie!", schrie Voldemort. „Giftiger kleiner Feigling, er hat keine andere Wahl, als sich mir anzuschließen! Sie alle haben keine andere Wahl!"

Draco dachte an Peter Pettigrew. Der Dunkle Lord hatte den kleinen Feigling aufgenommen und beschützt. Selbst wenn er ihm nicht vertraute, der Dunkle Lord hielt seine Versprechen.

Ein kleiner Zauber für die Welt.

Er stand langsam auf und nickte Voldemort zu.

„Draco?" Harrys Stimme war rau von der rohen Kraft, die durch ihn strömte. Seine Unsicherheit machte ihn nur noch verletzlicher. Er kannte Draco gut genug, um nicht zu wissen, wie dieser sich entscheiden würden.

„Er hat recht", sagte Draco, während er Harrys Blick mied. „Ich bin eine Viper."

Er hielt den Buchrücken des Grimoire in einer Hand und stellte sich dicht hinter Harry. Dann öffnete er das Buch und ließ es die Seite aussuchen. Der Titel und die Seitenränder waren mit Blut getränkt. Das Buch öffnete sich bei einem kreisrunden Diagramm mit komplexen Symbolen und Hieroglyphen.

„Deine Viper", flüsterte Draco und begann zu lesen.

Wie ein Vampir absorbierte das Buch sein Blut. Die kleinen Zauber, die seine Schulter versorgt hatten, lösten sich auf, der Biss öffnete sich wieder und das Blut floss seinen Arm hinunter, tropfte auf den Boden und vermischte sich mit dem Blut der Riesen. Die Tropfen sendeten Wellen durch das Riesenblut und es breiteten sich Kreise um sie herum aus. Die Kreise liefen aber nicht aus, sondern verbanden sich zu sichtbaren Ringen, die sich mit merkwürdigen Wirbeln und Linien füllte, die Draco nicht lesen konnte, aber die sein Blut kannte . Das Diagramm aus dem Buch zeichnete sich selbst und fing an leicht rot zu glühen, wobei die Schatten der Symbole auf Harry und ihn fielen.

Die Magie zwischen Harry und Voldemort zerbrach, aber während Harry stolperte und sein Zauberstab plötzlich wieder frei war, kreiste die Magie des Dunklen Lords um die beiden Jungen, gefangen im Diagramm. Die Symbole erzitterten und platzten eines nach dem anderen, als sie von Voldemorts Magie übermannt wurden.

„Jetzt, Harry! Töte ihn!" Draco kam nicht über ein Flüstern hinaus. „Schnell, bevor es zerbricht."

Aber das musste er Harry nicht sagen. Er versuchte nicht, Voldemort anzugreifen. Stattdessen hielt er seinen Zauberstab gerade und wortlos rief er die gefangene Energie zu sich. Voldemorts Magie, Dracos Diagramm und seine eigene Magie strömten in seinen Zauberstab. Es wurde dunkel und still auf dem Schlachtfeld. Voldemort starrte ihn mit offenem Mund und schockiert an.

„Machs gut, Tom", sagte Harry einfach und ließ alle Energie auf den Dunklen Lord los.

Wild, da kein Spruch sie bändigte, schoss eine Welle der Magie auf Voldemort zu, stieß durch ihn hindurch und in die Erde. Voldemort heulte schmerzerfüllt auf, bis ihm die Stimme versagte und sein Körper hielt inne. Seine Haut wurde weiß und zerriss. Sein linker Arm brach am Ellenbogen ab, dann seine Schulter. Seine Augen vertrockneten und zerfielen zu Staub. Aller Magie entrissen, kollabierte sein Schädel und sein Körper verschwand in einem dicken Sumpf aus restlicher dunkler Magie und vermischte sich dann mit dem restlichen Schlamm.

Da es nun nicht weiter benötigt wurde, schnappte das Grimoire zu und fiel von Dracos Hand in die Blutpfütze.

Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab noch etwas länger, seufzte dann und senkte ihn dann langsam. Erschöpft ließ er die Schulter hängen, aber seine Augen waren klar, als er Draco mit einem müden Lächeln anschaute. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

Das war's. Keine wilden Explosionen, kein verzweifelter Kampf der beiden am Ende ihrer Kräfte, nicht einmal Beifall. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er sich vorgestellt, dass Voldemorts Tod mit dramatischer Musik unterlegt sein würde. Draco wollte aufstehen und in den Schlamm spucken, nur um sicherzugehen, dass er wirklich tot war, aber er konnte seine Beine nicht bewegen.

Wenn Voldemorts Armee den Verlust ihres Führers bemerkt hatte, dann zeigte sie es nicht. Als das Licht verschwand, boten nur noch das halb zerstörte Schloss und Hogsmeade etwas Licht. Schwarze Schemen von Kreaturen mit zu vielen Klauen und Zähnen tanzten in den orangen Fenstern. Gelegentliche Lichtblitze färbten das Schlachtfeld, aber keine der beiden Parteien zeigte Anzeichen von Rückzug. Der Krieg war noch lange nicht vorbei.

„Wir müssen zurück ins Schloss", sagte Draco und zauberte das Grimoire zurück in seine Arme. „Bevor sie uns sehen."

Dieses Mal stritt Harry nicht. Er rief seinen Besen und zog Draco zu sich, damit dieser seitwärts vor ihm auf dem Besen sitzen konnte. Dann stieß er sich so schnell in die Luft ab, dass Dracos Magen fast nicht nachkam. Kurz darauf sahen sie das Schlachtfeld, das aussah wie ein chaotisches Schachspiel und nicht wie ein blutgetränkter Schlammstreifen. Riesige Wasserpfützen glitzerten im Feuerlicht.

„Harry", sagte Draco und drehte sich fast vollständig um. Nachdem er monatelang auf seinem Besmo geflogen war, fühlte sich das ungemütliche Fliegen auf einem Besen mit gescheiten Zaubern wie Luxus an. „Die Ritter, mein Vater und Severus, sind sie entkommen?"

„Als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe, ging es ihnen gut", sagte Harry, klang aber nicht sehr zuversichtlich. „Ich habe das Ende des Kampfes nicht gesehen. Ich bin dir nach, habe dich aber dann aus den Augen verloren, als diese riesige Pflanze plötzlich auftauchte."

Von oben sah die Dornenmauer nicht so groß aus. Die Yaga-Kämme produzierten meist kilometerlange Reben, um mächtige Verfolger davon abzuhalten, ihre Opfer zu fangen. Das Ergebnis eines zerbrochenen Kammes war im Vergleich dazu winzig. Wichtiger aber war, wie sie ins Schloss zurückkommen sollten. Die Hälfte war eine undurchdringliche Ruine und an den Fenstern und am Haupteingang wurde gekämpft.

„Denkst du, dass du uns einen Weg freimachen kannst?", fragte Draco.

„... Ich glaube nicht", meinte Harry. Er griff nicht einmal nach seinem Zauberstab. „Der letzte Zauber hat mich zu viel gekostet. Und du?"

„Mir geht es auch so. Ich muss unbedingt duschen. Ich kann die dunkle Magie an mir spüren."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und flog noch etwas höher, aber jeder Gang und zugängliche Raum war mit Schutt gefüllt. Sowohl der Gryffindor- als auch der Astronomieturm lagen zerstört am Boden, wie kaputtes Spielzeug. Er starrte einen Moment lang die höher gelegenen Fenster an, aber dahinter konnten immer noch Feinde lauern und er wollte nicht direkt wieder in eine Monsteransammlung fliegen.

Die Entscheidung wurde ihnen abgenommen, als sie eine mächtige Schockwelle erreichte. Der Besen zitterte und wurde hochgedrückt, aber die Hauptwelle ging direkt vom Haupteingang des Schlosses durch die Armee. Riesen stolperten auf den Boden, während die Vampire und andere leichte Kreaturen rückwärtsflogen.

Als der Besen stockte, legte Harry seinen Arm um Draco, damit dieser nicht herunter fiel und dann bracht er sie in eine bessere Position, damit sie sehen konnten, was geschehen war.

Eine Reihe von Elfen stand an der Tür. Ihre Hände waren gehoben und sie bewegten sich Schritt für Schritt vorwärts. Sie sahen nicht wie Hogwartselfen aus. Ihre Augen glitzerten schwarz und sogar von hier oben waren ihre spitzen Zähne zu erkennen. Die gehobenen Hände endeten in Krallen. Man konnte sie noch als Elfen erkennen, aber sogar ihre zerrissenen Kissenhüllen waren durch dicke Reben ersetzt wurden, die ihre Körper umschlangen.

„Die Elfen sind fast wild", flüsterte Draco. „Sie sind zurück ins Land gegangen."

„Nicht dass ich mich beschweren will, aber wo kommen sie her?", fragte Harry.

„Ich weiß nicht. Sie ..." Draco brach ab und kniff die Augen zusammen, um die Gesichter der Elfen besser betrachten zu können. Ihre knorrigen Körper sahen fast identisch aus, aber er erkannte die kleinste auf einer Seite. Ein junger weiblicher Elf mit hellgrauer Haut. Filly, eine seiner Hauselfen und wenn sie da war, dann bedeutete das..."

„Sie ist am Leben", schrie Draco und lehnte sich weiter vor, sodass sich der Besen gefährlich neigte. „Bring uns runter! Jetzt!"

Nur Harrys Arm hielt Draco davon ab, direkt vom Besen zu springen. Harry brachte sie hinter die Linie der Elfen und schrie auf, als Draco vom Besen sprang, bevor sie festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten. Draco landete ungeschickt und fiel auf ein Knie, aber er fühlte nichts außer Freude und stand auf. Alle um ihn herum, Schüler mit Schnitten, Verbrennungen und Wunden, zielten mit den Zauberstäben auf ihn und senkten sie wieder, als sie bemerkten, dass er kein Monster war, das durchgebrochen war. Dumbledore stand an einer Seite, sein geschwärzter Arm war nun vollständig weg und sein Ärmel hing lose herunter und gab einer Handvoll Schülern weitere Befehle. Und in der Mitte des Raumes standen Lucius und Narcissa ineinander verschlungen, die Welt um sie herum vergessen. Severus stand dicht daneben, berührte sie aber nicht, da er es hasste, Gefühlsregungen in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen.

„Mutter?", sagte Draco leise.

Ihr langes Haar war zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und ihre Wangenknochen stachen hervor, nach Monaten, in denen sie nicht genug gegessen hatte. Ein langer Kratzer zog sich über ihre Wange, aber sie lächelte, als sie sich zu ihm drehte und ihren Arm ausstreckte. Das war alles was er benötigte. Er rannte zu ihr und warf seine Arme um ihre Taille. Ihr Umhang fiel über ihn, weich und warm. Er zischte auf, als sie seine verletzte Schulter berührte und sie zog sanft die Kleidung weg, um einen besseren Blick auf die Wunde werfen zu können.

„Mein armer Sohn", flüsterte sie. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht früher gekommen bin."

„Du bist jetzt da", sagte er. Er seufzte, trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete ihre Narbe. Obwohl er seit etwa einem halben Jahr genau so groß war wie sie, war er immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt ihr in die Augen zu schauen, nicht, wenn er zu allen anderen hochblicken musste. „Haben unsere Elfen dich gefunden?"

Narcissa nickte. „Ich bin sehr froh, dass du sie mir geschickt hast. Aber ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass du Filly bei dir behalten hättest. Du hättest hier Hilfe gebrauchen können."

„Nichts, mit dem ich nicht fertig geworden bin", sagte er.

Die Malfoys ignorierten alle Severus' ungläubiges Schnauben.

„Narcissa, Lucius", begann Severus. „Wir haben nur wenig Zeit. Wir sollten ..."

„Sie rennen!", rief jemand.

Draco drehte sich um. Tatsächlich floh Voldemorts Armee in den Wald, wobei sie durch den großen Krater mussten, den Voldemort geschaffen hatte. Sie zertrampelten sich gegenseitig in ihrer Panik, als die Zenaturen sie von der einen Seite angriffen und der Dornenwald von der anderen. Merkwürdig, dachte er. Die Elfen hatten sicherlich geholfen, aber sie hatten das keinesfalls alleine geschafft.

„Schaut!", brüllte Ron, der auf einem Tisch stand und aus dem Fenster sah. „Auroren!"

Auroren? Draco sah wie Zauber die Armee trafen als dutzende Auroren auf Besen so schnell es ging in Richtung der Schule rasten. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Bedeutete das, dass Hogsmeade wieder unter Kontrolle der Zauberer war? Was war mit dem Rest der Zauberwelt? Stand das Ministerium noch?

Die Schüler, die an der Tür standen machten den Weg frei, sodass ein paar landen konnten. Seine Cousine Nymphadora und ein paar andere Auroren kamen herein und sprachen mit Dumbledore, bevor Shacklebolt die Malfoys in der Mitte der großen Halle bemerkte. Obwohl sie auf der anderen Seite des großen Lochs im Boden standen, war es für beide Gruppen dennoch zu nah.

„Dunkle Zauberer", knurrte er.

Bevor Draco seinen Zauberstab heben konnte, zog Narcissa ihn zurück, während sich Severus und Lucius vor sie stellten.

„Sie haben geholfen, die Schüler zu retten ...", begann Severus.

„Dann wird es ihnen sicher nichts ausmachen, ihre Zauberstäbe niederzulegen", sagte Shacklebolt. „Wenn sie unschuldig sind, dann lassen sie uns das beweisen."

„Wir? Euch vertrauen?", schnaubte Lucius. „Ihr inkompetenten Bastard seid nicht einmal rechtzeitig gekommen außer zum Aufräumen."

„Das Ministerium wurde vollständig zerstört", sagte eine Hexe mit einer Augenklappe eisig. „Von Todesser und anderen verdorbenen Dingen, die wir hunderte von Jahren nicht mehr gesehen haben."

„Falls Sie es nicht bemerkt haben", warf Severus ein, „ist Hogwarts das gleiche geschehen."

„Bitte", mischte sich Dumbledore ein, der eine Hand hob, um die Auroren zu beruhigen. „Diese dunklen Zauberer haben uns wirklich geholfen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ohne sie auch nur einer von uns überlebt hätte. Bitte, es wäre die Höhe der Scheinheiligkeit ..."

Draco würde nie erfahren, was die Aurorin mit der Augenklappe erschreckt hatte. Vielleicht ein Blindgänger vom Schlachtfeld, der zu nahe einschlug oder vielleicht sah sie eines der namenlosen Nachtmonster in die Dunkelheit zurückkriechen, jetzt da der Krieg verloren war. Oder vielleicht war es nicht mehr als ein flackernder Schatten von einer der ausgehenden Fackeln an der Wand. Was auch immer es war, sie schrie auf, zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Lucius und sprach einen Fluch, den dieser schnell abwehrte. Diese Bewegung versetzte die anderen Auroren in Alarmbereitschaft und sie zückten alle ihre Zauberstäbe und zielten damit auf Lucius und Severus.

Die einzige Warnung war ein lautes Singen. Dann stieg eine schaumgekrönte Welle aus dem Loch im Boden empor und ergoss sich über die Auroren. Nahe an der Tür rannten Pansy und May an ihnen vorbei an Severus' Seite. Die Handvoll Slytherins im Raum versammelten sich auch um die Malfoys.

„Wir haben etwas vom Seewasser in Reserve gehalten, nur für den Fall", flüsterte Pansy Draco zu.

Nymphadora war die erste, die sich von dem Schock erholte und versuchte zu zaubern. Als es nicht funktionierte, schmiss sie ihren Zauberstab weg, holte schnell eine Glasphiole aus ihrer Tasche, entkorkte sie und hob den Arm, um sie zu werfen. Draco erkannte die blassgrüne Flüssigkeit als eines der vielen Gifte, die er gebraut hatte, ein gemeines Rezept, dass das Fleisch von den Knochen abfallen ließ. Er fragte sich, ob sie wusste was es war.

„Rotianan!", brüllte er als Warnung.

Severus benötigte diese Warnung nicht, riss ihr einfach die Phiole aus der Hand und warf sie tief hinunter in das Wasser, aber Dracos Schrei veranlasste Narcissa sich umzudrehen und zur anderen Tür zu rennen, wobei sie ihn mit sich zog. Pansy, May und die anderen Slytherins folgten ihnen. Draco hörte ein paar scharfe Flüche von seinem Vater, der ihren Rückzug deckte.

Sein erster Gedanke war, dass er Harry zurückgelassen hatte. Noch schlimmer, er hatte sich nicht verabschieden können. Aber er verstand schnell, dass Harry nun als Retter der Welt bejubelt werden würde und sich nicht mehr um das Stigma kümmern musste, mit Draco Freundschaft geschlossen zu haben. Dass er Voldemort getötet hatte, würde jegliches Fehlverhalten entschuldigen, besonders jetzt, da Draco weg war.

Sie rannten an überraschten Ravenclaws vorbei, die damit beschäftigt waren, die Mauern dort zu reparieren, wo es einen Durchbruch gegeben hatte. Auf ihrem Weg sammelten sie die Slytherins ein und rannten in Lucius' Ritter und die restlichen dunklen Kinder am anderen Ende der Schule. Die Halbblutkinder sahen sie und schlossen sich ihnen an. Der Halbtroll trug Vincent, dessen linkes Bein tiefe Wunden hatte. Draco hoffte, dass diese nicht von etwas Giftigem herrührten.

„ ... wir können nicht apparieren", sagte Severus, dessen Stimme immer lauter wurde, als er und Lucius aufholten. „Wenn du keinen Portschlüssel hast, müssen wir in den Wald rennen."

„Mein Stock wird ausreichen", sagte Lucius. Sie bogen um die Ecke und schlossen zu der kleinen Gruppe, die auf sie warteten auf. „Sind das alle?"

„Alle von denen ich weiß", sagte Draco. „Alle die wir vergessen haben, können sich unbemerkt unter sie mischen.

„Dann kommt alle näher", befahl Lucius. „Wenn ihr den Stock nicht berühren könnt, dann haltet euch an jemandem fest, der es kann."

Draco war nicht so dumm nachzufragen, wohin sie gehen würden, aber er konnte nicht aufhören, weiter über die Schulter zu blicken und zu hoffen, dass Harry doch noch auftauchen und mit ihnen kommen würde. Aber der Gang blieb leer.

„Du kannst nicht bleiben", flüsterte Severus neben ihm. „Unsere Welt ist nicht die seine."

Natürlich nicht. Eine Viper hatte keinen Platz in Harrys Welt, egal wie sehr sie beide es auch wollten. Draco starrte auf den Boden und antwortete nicht. Vielleicht war es dumm zu glauben, dass Dunkel und Licht nebeneinander existieren konnte und doch wollte er diesen Traum sogar jetzt nicht aufgeben. Eine Sekunde später transportierte der Portschlüssel ihn und alle um ihn herum aus dem Schloss.

tbc...

Author Notes:  
1. – einfach abgeschrieben aus Baba Yaga und anderen Volksmärchen, in denen man einen Gegenstand über die Schulter wirft, der dann riesige Berge, große Flüsse oder gigantische Wälder erschafft.  
2. athamia - Altfranzösisch attame, schneiden oder durchstechen  
3. rotianan - Altenglisch rotian, verfaulen


	26. Chapter 26

**Teil 26**

Schneestürme und Angst hielten die dunklen Zauberer in dem kleinen Schloss fest, von dem Draco annahm, dass es seiner Familie gehörte. Wenn er nicht gerade Schlaftrank genommen hatte und schlief, war er in den vergangenen drei Tagen in dem Raum auf und ab gelaufen, in dem er und die anderen Verletzten untergebracht worden waren. Vincent lag im Bett neben ihm und Miriam saß ihm gegenüber und behandelte gerade ihre Verbrennungen selbst.

In den meisten Betten lagen Kinder, die Erfrierungen oder eine hartnäckige Grippe von dem Nachtflug hierher davon getragen hatten. Sie hatten Glück, dass sie es überhaupt so weit geschafft hatten. Von Millicent, die zurück geblieben war, hatten sie erfahren, dass die Auroren den Verbotenen Wald durchforsteten und die verbliebenen Slytherins verhört hatten. Viele von ihnen waren aber so schnell wie möglich verschwunden. Jeden Tag schleppten sich mehr und mehr Neuankömmlinge zum Schloss. Der Weg wurde ihnen gewiesen von Briefen, die in der Sprache der dunklen Kinder geschrieben worden waren. Die ganze dunkle Gemeinschaft Britanniens verschwand im Bau.

Aber Angst konnte gesunde Kinder nicht lange im Inneren des Schlosses halten und als es aufhörte zu schneien und der Boden mit einer weißen Schicht bedeckt war, strömten sie hinaus, um Schneeballschlachten zu schlagen. Ihr Lachen ließ die Steinmauern weniger bedrückend wirken.

Draco wollte sich ihnen gerne anschließen, aber der Biss an seiner Schulter heilte, trotz der Bemühungen seines Meisters und seiner Mutter, nur langsam. Ohne die Aufregung einer Schlacht pochte die Wunde, wenn er sich nicht bewegte und brannte furchtbar, wenn er sich bewegte. Am dritten Tag war er es müde, seine Freunde vom Fenster aus zu beobachten, daher verließ er das provisorische Krankenzimmer mit dem Arm in der Schlinge und erkundete das Schloss. Er hielt sich von seinem Vater und den Rittern in der Haupthalle fern und inspizierte stattdessen die Küche, in der ein paar Hexen und Zauberer das Essen für die ganze Gemeinschaft zubereiteten. Die Hilfe der Elfen hätte man gut gebrauchen können, aber keiner wagte es, sie von zu Hause zu rufen, da dort Auroren möglicherweise nur darauf warteten.

Unbemerkt von allen stieg Draco die enge und dunkle Treppe nach oben. Im zweiten Stock standen die Fenster offen und keine Zauber hielten die Kälte draußen. Es gab auch keine Fackeln. Er zog seinen Umhang etwas fester um sich und leuchtete mit einem Lumos den Weg aus, so dass er nicht in irgendwelche Spinnweben lief. Die Entdeckungstour hielt ihn davon ab, über sein altes Zuhause, Hogwarts und Harry nachzudenken, aber es gab nicht sehr viel, was man hätte entdecken können. Das Schloss war alt und baufällig. Die meisten Möbel waren schon vor langer Zeit weggebracht worden. Ein paar abgenutzte Teppiche hingen an der Wand, aber sie waren grau und verschimmelt. Der obere Teil des Schlosses war so magielos, dass er nicht einen einzigen Doxybefall fand, geschweige denn einen Irrwicht. Nichts als ein paar leere Vogelnester.

Wenigstens war der Ausblick den Weg hier hoch wert. Ein dichter schwarzer Wald umgab sie. Die Äste waren mit Eis und einer feinen Schneeschicht bedeckt.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass ich dich hier oben finden würde."

Trotz des strengen Tons lächelte Draco und blickte über seine Schulter. Seine Mutter stand auf dem Treppenabsatz, dick eingepackt in einen grauen Umhang mit Fellbesatz. Da er diesen Umhang noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, nahm er an, dass sie, während ihrer Zeit im Versteck, irgendein Tier getötet und das Fell abgezogen hatte. Zusammen mit dem langen Kratzer auf ihrer Wange sah sie weniger wie eine edle Dame der Zaubergesellschaft aus, sondern wie eine wilde Hexe, die in den Wäldern lauert.

„Ich dachte, ich würde etwas interessantes finden", sagte er. „Habe ich aber leider nicht."

„Es muss sehr langweilig für dich gewesen sein, ans Bett gefesselt zu sein", antwortete sie und kam auf ihn zu. „Aber wenn es dir gut genug geht, um hier hochzukommen, dann kannst du vielleicht auch deinem Vater helfen."

Ein verlockendes Angebot. Lucius suchte nach einem neuen Versteck. Einem Ort für die ganze Gemeinschaft, der bequemer war. Einem Ort, an dem sie die Auroren nicht finden konnten, aber bisher war die Suche erfolglos geblieben.

„Severus hat gesagt, dass ich mich noch eine weitere Woche schonen soll", sagte er.

„Severus sagt viel", antwortete sie.

„Was alles absolut einwandfrei ist."

Draco zuckte zusammen, als Severus auf dem Treppenabsatz erschien. Seine Robe blähte sich hinter ihm auf, so dass es aussah, als würde eine dämonische Fledermaus auf sie zukommen. Narcissa seufzte in liebevoller Verzweiflung auf, als sie sich umdrehte.

„Du bist immer so vorsichtig", sagte sie. „Wenn wir immer auf dich hören würden, dürften wir nie überhaupt irgendetwas machen."

„Und wir wären alle viel glücklicher, denke ich", antwortete er und ging nicht auf ihren finsteren Blick ein. „Wenn du auf mich gehört hättest, wärst du jetzt sicher in Paris und hättest nicht Hunger gelitten in der Gesellschaft der Elfen."

„Die sind immer noch eine bessere Gesellschaft als manch anderer", sagte sie. „Und ich habe nicht gehungert."

„Dann hast du wieder einmal nicht auf mich gehört", meinte er. „Habe ich dir nicht immer gesagt, dass du keine Diät halten musst?"

Sie seufzte wieder, aber ihre Stimme war nicht wütend. „Du merkwürdige Kreatur. Selbst deine Komplimente klingen wie Beleidigungen."

„Weil du nie zuhörst."

„Weil du einfach unfassbar ..."

Draco stöhnte innerlich auf. Die zwei konnten stundenlang so weitermachen, aber wenn er jetzt versuchte, sich wegzuschleichen, würde sich die Aufmerksamkeit beider wieder schnell auf ihn richten. Wie gewitzt er auch sein mochte, die beiden hatten einfach mehr Erfahrung in beißendem Sarkasmus. Anstatt sich in Stücke reißen zu lassen, stellte er sich lieber auf eine lange Wartezeit ein.

„Eule!", rief da jemand von draußen.

Severus und Narcissa vergaßen sofort ihr Wortduell und eilten zum nächsten Fenster. Draco schaute über die Schulter seiner Mutter und ignorierte dabei den stechenden Schmerz, als er sich zu schnell bewegte. Obwohl er es besser wusste , hoffte er jedes Mal, wenn jemand eine Eule sichtete, dass es sich um Harrys Schneeeule handelte. Wieder einmal wurde ihm schwer ums Herz, als er die dunkle Farbe der Eule sah, aber als sie näher flog, kam sie ihm doch bekannt vor. Dunkles Grau und viel größer als eine Schneeeule, aber er war sich nicht sicher, bis er das Federmuster genau ausmachen konnte.

„Ilmauzer!", lachte er und streckte seinen linken Arm aus. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass seine Eule überlebt hatte.

Snape sagte etwas von einer Falle, aber Narcissas Stimme übertönte ihn und Ilmauzer landete elegant auf Dracos Arm. Der Brief an seinem Fuß war nicht einer von Millicents einfachen Nachrichten, sondern ein recht großer Umschlag mit zwei goldenen Siegeln und einer in eleganter Schrift geschriebenen Adresse.

Da Draco seine andere Hand nicht verwenden konnte, nahm Severus den Brief und eilte in Richtung Treppe. Er musste sich darüber nicht mit Narcissa streiten. Die Siegel waren von Dumbledore sowie vom Ministerium. Was immer der Umschlag enthielt, er musste von Lucius geöffnet werden.

Sie trafen ihn in der großen Halle am Kamin an, umringt vom Großteil der anderen Ritter. Sie alle standen über Landkarten und einen alten Globus gebeugt. Ein Feuer hielt die Kälte ab und Lucius hatte sich den besten Platz gesichert. Er saß auf den warmen Steinen des Kamins. Aber der bequeme Platz schien ihn nicht vor Kopfschmerzen zu schützen, als er versuchte die winzige Schrift zu entziffern, während alle um ihn herum schwatzten. Als er seine Familie eintreten sah, setzte er sich gerade hin.

„Ilmauzer?", fragte er. „Was hat er gebracht?"

„Das hier." Severus gab ihm den Brief.

Lucius drehte den Umschlag langsam und untersuchte erst die Siegel und dann das Schreiben. „An Lucius Malfoy, Kommandant der Walpurgisritter und Begleitung."

Jetzt hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit aller. Er zögerte nur einen Moment, bevor er die Siegel brach und einen zweiseitigen Brief herauszog. Das Briefpapier war golden umrandet.

„In der Hoffnung, dass dieser Brief die Ehre hat, Lucius Malfoy und die Walpurgisritter zu erreichen, entschuldigen sich der Zaubereiminister und der Direktor von Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, aus tiefstem Herzen für die Feindseligkeiten unserer Auroren am Ende der Schlacht von Hogwarts."

Lucius' Stimme wurde zum Ende hin zu einem Flüstern und er blinzelte schockiert. Hier und dort wurde verstohlen geraunt und alle traten näher.

„Unsere Auroren waren sich des wahren Ausmaßes der Hilfe der dunklen Gemeinschaft in dieser Schlacht nicht bewusst. Noch wichtiger ist jedoch, dass ihr Urteilsvermögen getrübt war durch den, wie nun bekannt ist, langen Krieg zwischen der dunklen und der hellen Gemeinschaft. Sowohl Albus Dumbledore als auch Harry Potter haben uns versichert, dass Ihre Gemeinschaft das Ende des Krieges wünscht und mit uns in Frieden leben will. Der Großteil der Schülerschaft von Hogwarts hat dies ebenso bezeugt.

Unsere Gemeinschaft wurde gezwungen, unsere Vergangenheit genauer zu untersuchen und schreckliche Wahrheiten zu enthüllen, die bis vor kurzem noch im Verborgenen lagen. Während wir zwar nicht glauben, dass wir die Gesamtheit unserer Geschichte je verstehen werden, sehen wir nun ein größeres Bild als zuvor.

Aus diesem und anderen Gründen, von denen einer der wichtigsten das nie dagewesene Vertrauen und der gute Wille des jungen Malfoy ist, ist es unser größter Wunsch, Ihnen die Hand zum Frieden zu reichen. Der Krieg zwischen unseren Welten dauert schon zu lange, als dass wir uns erinnern könnten. Es ist Zeit, dass dieser Krieg endet, bevor noch mehr Blut vergossen wird."

Hastig drehte Lucius die Seite um und las den nächsten Teil.

„Da das Ministerium noch nicht wieder aufgebaut ist, hoffen wir, dass Sie uns die Ehre erweisen werden, sich mit uns am kommenden Samstag um zehn Uhr morgens auf dem Gut der Diggorys zu treffen. Eine diplomatische Delegation bestehend aus mir, Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter und noch einigen anderen würde Sie in Empfang nehmen. Wir verstehen, dass Sie sich um Ihre Sicherheit sorgen und sind daher willens, einige vernünftige Forderungen Ihrerseits zu erfüllen.

In großer Hoffnung, unterschrieben von Rufus Scrimgeour, Zaubereiminister und Albus Dumbledore, Direktor von Hogwarts."

Allen hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Unerwartet war untertrieben. Ein Wunder vielleicht, wenn es denn wahr war.

„Eine Falle", flüsterte jemand. „Es muss eine Falle sein."

„Sie sind vielleicht der Eule gefolgt ..."

Snapes Stimme schnitt das besorgte Gemurmel ab.

„Wir hätten es gesehen, wenn ihr jemand gefolgt wäre", sagte er. „Und der Brief ist auch nicht verzaubert."

„Dann hoffen sie, uns damit in Sicherheit zu wiegen", sagte die Hexe, die als erstes an eine Falle gedacht hatte. Es war Pansys Mutter, wie Draco erkannte. „Uns in einen Hinterhalt zu locken."

Goyle nickte. „Scrimgeour hat uns jahrelang gejagt. Er hat meinen Vater getötet."

Während die anderen die Glaubhaftigkeit des Briefes anzweifelten, setzte sich Lucius und schloss die Augen, um nachzudenken. Draco beobachtete ihn einen Moment und schaute sich dann im Raum um. Wie merkwürdig, dass sie alle untereinander stritten, wenn doch Lucius die Entscheidung treffen würde. Außer Snape und Narcissa, wie er bemerkte, die einfach darauf warteten, dass das Oberhaupt der Familie sprach.

Nachdem er die Slytherins jedoch so lange angeführt hatte, war Draco nicht damit zufrieden, nur zu warten. Er hielt nur kurz inne, damit seine Eule das Gleichgewicht halten konnte, setzte sich dann auf die andere Seite des Feuers und drehte sich zu Lucius.

„Vater."

Lucius öffnete die Augen und betrachtete ihn.

„Jemand muss gehen."

Draco hatte leise gesprochen, aber die Streitereien hörten auf. Oder besser gesagt, war er nun Ziel von Ausrufen wie „Bist du verrückt?" oder „Ist er nicht ganz bei Trost?" und von ein paar geringschätzigen Worten die Wirkung von Snapes Zaubertränken betreffend. Lucius hob die Hand, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen und starrte dann seinen Sohn einen Moment lang an.

„Wieso muss jemand gehen?", fragte er.

„Wir können uns nicht für immer verstecken. Sogar versteckte Familien kann man finden. Wir können nicht gegen sie kämpfen, ohne dass die meisten von uns sterben. Wenn die Möglichkeit besteht, dass sie es wirklich ehrlich meinen, müssen wir diese Chance ergreifen."

„Und wenn sie lügen und dann denjenigen töten, den wir zu ihnen geschickt haben?", fragte Lucius.

Draco schloss die Augen. Niedergestreckt durch einen Hinterhalt, nachdem er geholfen hatte, Voldemort zu töten, schien so unwürdig. „Dann hast du nur eine Handvoll Zauberer verloren. Der Rest kann dann versuchen, sich für den Rest der Zeit, die uns dann noch bleibt, zu verstecken.

Hinter ihm gab Narcissa einen leisen Protestlaut von sich, aber Lucius überraschte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Draco, du hast zu viel Zeit mit Severus verbracht", sagte er. „Du klingst schon so frohgemut wie er."

Severus gab einen merklichen Laut der Empörung von sich, stritt die Aussage aber nicht ab.

Lucius warf wieder einen Blick auf den Brief, las ihn nochmals durch und starrte dann den abgenutzten und verblassten Globus an. Die Welt schien viel einfacher zu managen zu sein, wenn er sie mit einer Hand drehen konnte.

„Ich werde einige Forderungen zurückschreiben", entschied er dann. „Manche sogar für einen Malfoy äußerst unvernünftig."

Ungewollt mussten seine Ritter lachen, erleichtert, dass er eine Entscheidung getroffen und einen Plan hatte.

„Wenn sie allen zustimmen", fuhr er fort, „dann wissen wir, dass wir ihnen nicht trauen können."

„Und wenn nicht?", fragte Goyle.

„Dann werden wir vorbereitet sein. Mein Stock wird uns als Portschlüssel dienen, wenn alles den Bach runtergeht."

Narcissa vermied ihn anzuschauen. „Wer wird gehen?"

Er antwortete nicht gleich. „Ich, Severus und Draco."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um und stürmte aus der Halle. Lucius schaute ihr nicht nach. Er legte den Brief auf die Karten und blickte seine Ritter an.

„Sucht weiter nach möglichen Verstecken", befahl er. „Zieht jedes Land in Betracht. Und wenn ihr alle nach Shanghai bringen müsst, dann macht das!"

Er stand auf und drehte die Schultern, um sie nach dem stundenlangen Sitzen zu lockern.

„Draco, Severus."

Keinen von beiden musste er sagen, dass sie ihm folgen sollte. Sie taten es einfach und gingen mit ihm zu Lucius' Räumen. Severus jedoch blieb mehrere Meter von der Tür entfernt stehen und legte seine Hand auf Dracos Schultern, um ihn auch zu stoppen. Sie sahen zu, wie Lucius an der geschlossenen Tür klopfte und darauf wartete, dass Narcissa ihn hereinbat. Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür und er schlüpfte hinein, wobei er sie offen stehen ließ, da er erwartete, dass Severus ihm folgte. Mit einem geflüsterten Zauber schloss Severus die Tür und lehnte sich an die Wand, um zu warten.

„Wenn er denkt, dass ich mich dieser wütenden Frau stellen werde, dann ist er sogar noch idiotischer als du", sagte er.

„Sie wird ihn nicht verhexen oder?"

„Nein ..." Ein gedämpfter Fluch kam von innen und dann das Geräusch eines Zaubers, der abgewehrt wurde. „... aber nur, weil er der bessere Duellant ist."

Bei den nächsten Flüchen zuckte er zusammen. Es waren Zauber, die Lucius wirklich verletzten würden, wenn er sie nicht abwehren konnte, aber Draco tat sein bestes, um sie zu ignorieren und lehnte sich gegenüber seinem Meister an die Wand. „Du weißt, warum ich gehen will", sagte er. „Wirst du wirklich mit uns kommen?"

Severus' Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Malfoys sind nicht nur waghalsig. Ihr habt eine verdammte Todessehnsucht. Munter zum Ministerium marschieren – das ist wie das Schaf, das in die Höhle des Löwen geht, weil er es zum Tee eingeladen hat."

„Wenn sie uns angreifen, sind wir hinterher nicht mehr so dumm, ihnen zu vertrauen", meinte Draco. „Wenn sie nur mit uns verhandeln wollen, um sich Zeit zu verschaffen, um einen Angriff auf uns vorzubereiten, dann müssen wir es wissen. Wenn sie uns hinhalten, können wir vielleicht präventiv zuschlagen."

Severus neigte den Kopf. „Hattest du nicht eben gesagt, dass wir keine Chance in einem Kampf mit ihnen hätten?"

„Ich wollte, dass Vater mir erlaubt, mit euch zu gehen", sagte Draco.

„Du kleine Schlange im Gras", flüsterte Severus. „Lucius hatte sich wahrscheinlich ohnehin schon entschieden. Und nun willst du sichergehen, dass ich auch mitkomme."

„Wir brauchen dich dort", sagte Draco. „Du hältst uns davon ab, uns selbst umzubringen."

„Vergiss das niemals!", blaffte Severus. „Nur die Götter allein wissen, wie es deine Familie je geschafft hat, ohne mich zu überleben."

Draco wusste es von seinen Träumen. „Nicht lang. Aber nun sind wir die dunklen Zauberer, die als einzige in der Geschichte so lange gelebt haben."

„Trotz eurer besten gegenteiligen Anstrengungen."

„Meister ..."

„Habe ich diese Familie je im Stich gelassen?", seufzte Severus, schloss die Augen und rieb sich die Schläfen mit einem Finger. „Natürlich werde ich mit euch gehen."

Draco lächelte erleichtert, als er es ausgesprochen hörte.

„Mir wird schon bei dem Gedanken daran schlecht, was ihr alles anrichten würdet, wenn ihr auf euch gestellt wärt."

Dracos Lächeln schwand und er öffnete den Mund, um sich zu beschweren, wurde aber durch die Tür unterbrochen, die gegen die Wand knallte.

„Severus! Komm rein!"

Die Stimme war so schrill, dass Draco nicht wusste, wer das geschrieen hatte. Er stolperte, als Ilmauzer erschrocken mit den Flügeln schlug und sich etwas fester an seinen Arm krallte.

„Warte hier", sagte Severus leise. „Bestimmt will deine Mutter dich um sich haben, wenn sie sich beruhigt hat."

Er beobachtete schweigend, wie Severus ins Schlafzimmer ging und lachte dann vor sich hin. In ein paar Tagen würde er in die Höhle des Löwen marschieren und hoffen, dass er nicht gefressen wurde. Ja, er wollte auch zu seiner Mutter, wenn sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Ilmauzer schuhute leise und Draco lächelte.

„Ich habe nichts für dich", sagte er. „Aber wenn du ihn die Küche fliegst, bekommst du bestimmt etwas."

Er ging zum Fenster und Ilmauzer hüpfte auf die Fensterbank. Bevor er fortflog, streichelte Draco ihn noch kurz, dann schlug er mit den Flügeln und flog um das Schloss, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war. Der Schnee war makellos, niemand hatte in ihm gespielt und Draco streckte seine Hand in die kalte Luft. Der Temperaturunterschied zwischen dem zauberwarmen Schloss und dem Winterwind jagte wohlige Schauer über ihn.

„Harry!", flüsterte er, „ich komme."

Vier Tage später stand er an der Seite seiner Familie am Kamin. Sein rechter Arm tat immer noch weh, obgleich es nicht mehr so schlimm war. Seine provisorische Schlinge war durch eine aus feiner Seide ersetzt worden, die sie aus einem der noch übriggebliebenen Kleider seiner Mutter geschnitten hatten. Sie passte zu seiner schwarzen Robe, die sorgfältig von Rissen, Brandflecken und Verschmutzungen gereinigt worden war, bis sie gut genug für eine formelle Versammlung war. Sein Zauberstab war gut verborgen in einer Innentasche und er hoffte, dass er ihn nicht einsetzen musste. Obwohl sie alle dachten, dass der Preis hoch genug war, um drei Malfoys zu riskieren, wollte Draco nie wieder um sein Leben kämpfen müssen.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte dir etwas eleganteres besorgen können", meinte Narcissa und entfernte eine Fusel von seinem Kragen. „Du siehst wie Severus aus."

„Mit den Haaren wird er schon nicht verwechselt werden", entgegnete Severus.

Ein schwarzes Band hielt seine Haare zusammen, so dass er aussah wie eine merkwürdige Mischung zwischen seinem Vater und seinem Meister. Und seiner Mutter, da er seinen dünnen Köperbau von ihr hatte. Nützlich als Schlange, aber ärgerlich als Mensch.

Neben ihnen sprach Lucius zu seinen Rittern und gab ihnen wahrscheinlich letzte Befehle. Draco wollte es nicht hören und stellte auf Durchzug so gut es ging.

„Wenn ihr am Ende des Tages nichts von uns hört", sagte Lucius, „dann verschwindet von hier. Narcissa weiß wohin. Hört auf sie, als wäre sie ich. Sie hat die Befehlsgewalt, solange ich nicht da bin."

Er zog Handschuhe an und griff dann nach seinem Stock. Dann holte er tief Luft und trat vor den Kamin. Sie hatten sich schon verabschiedet. Sie mussten jetzt nur noch gehen. Sie nahmen alle eine Handvoll Flohpulver und starrten in die sich drehenden Flammen.

„Seid vorsichtig", sagte Narcissa leise.

Lucius nickte, zögerte nochmals, trat in den Kamin, rief „Diggory-Gut" und verschwand. Severus folgte ihm auf den Fersen und Draco direkt nach ihm, da sie wussten, dass sie so im Falle eines Hinterhalts bessere Chancen haben würden.

Er trat in eine private Bibliothek, in der durch ein großes Fenster das Sonnenlicht auf einen Schreibtisch fiel, der mit losen Pergamentrollen bedeckt war. Er konnte nicht anders, als sie mit der viel eindrucksvolleren Bibliothek seines Vaters vergleichen, aber die war mit dem Haus abgebrannt und die Erinnerung tat weh. Da ihm keine Flüche um die Ohren flogen, nahm er an, dass sie im Moment sicher waren und das Treffen wie geplant stattfinden würde.

Das alles ging ihm durch den Kopf, als er neben Severus trat, aber er vergaß alles, als er sah, dass Harry vor ihnen stand. In den formellen Roben schien er sich nicht sehr wohl zu fühlen. Draco wusste, dass noch andere Leute bei Harry waren, aber in diesem Moment war alles, was er sah, das Lächeln des Gryffindors. Er sah nicht aus, als hätte er eine Schlacht geschlagen. Alle seine Wunden waren versorgt worden und nur die kaum sichtbaren Augenringe und eine leichte Blässe ließen darauf schließen, was er durchgemacht hatte. Er hoffte, dass er im Vergleich nicht zu heruntergekommen aussah. Dann fing jemand an zu sprechen und Draco musste wenigstens so tun, als würde er der Welt um ihn herum seine Aufmerksamkeit schenken.

Neben Harry standen Rufus Scrimgeour und Dumbledore und wenn der Zaubereiminister einem Löwen glich, dann glich der Direktor der sprichwörtlichen Katze, die etwas ausgefressen hatte und damit davongekommen war. Draco fragte sich, was für Pläne Dumbledore ausgeheckt und hinter den Kulissen in Gang gesetzt hatte, um dieses Treffen zu arrangieren. Scrimgeour sah sehr nervös aus.

„Verehrte Gäste", sagte Scrimgeour mit einem höflichen Lächeln. „Bitte lassen Sie mich der Erste sein, der Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe im Kampf gegen Du-weißt-... ähm... Voldemort seinen tiefsten Dank ausspricht."

„Der Tod des Dunklen Lords nimmt uns allen eine große Last von den Schultern", antwortete Lucius.

Draco konnte ein Zusammenzucken gerade so noch kontrollieren, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass er sich etwas versteifte. Er hatte lange gebraucht, um Voldemort vor anderen nicht mehr als Dunklen Lord zu bezeichnen. Es laut ausgesprochen vor dem Minister zu hören, zeigte ihm, wie sehr sich die Zeiten geändert hatten.

„Das ist wahr", sagte Scrimgeour. „Obwohl wir uns alle wohl bekannt sind, erlauben Sie mir, uns offiziell vorzustellen. Harry Potter, Der-Junge-der-lebt und Vernichter Voldemorts. Albus Dumbledore, Direktor von Hogwarts und mich selbst Rufus Scrimgeour, Zaubereiminister."

„Tatsächlich wohlbekannt", sagte Lucius, der Scrimgeours Zauberstabhand im Auge behielt. „Wir sind die Gesandten Lord Lucius Malfoy, Kommandant der Walpurgisritter und meine Vertrauten Severus Snape und Draco Malfoy."

Scrimgeour neigte den Kopf, ließ sie aber auch nicht aus den Augen. „Sie sind uns alle auch wohlbekannt. Verzeiht mir die Frage, aber sind Sie drei die einzigen, die eintreffen werden? Wir hatten mehr erwartet."

Lucius nickte. „Wir waren uns Ihrer wahren Absichten nicht sicher. Der einzige Grund, warum wir es riskiert haben zu kommen, ist, dass Sie meiner Forderung, die Apparationssperren während des Gesprächs ganz aufzuheben, nicht nachgekommen sind."

„Sie meinen ..." Scrimgeour blinzelte. „Diese Forderung war nicht ernst gemeint?"

„Selbstverständlich nicht."

Dumbledore kicherte. „Das Treffen wäre deswegen fast abgesagt worden. Einige Mitglieder des Ministeriums waren sich sicher, dass es eine Falle ist."

Die dunklen Zauberer machten alle Geräusche der Missbilligung. So ein durchsichtiger Versuch einer Falle war fast eine Beleidigung, auch wenn sie ihn selbst verwendet hatten. Dumbledore musste ihre Blicke bemerkt haben, weil er abwinkte.

„Nichts passiert. Sollen wir hineingehen?"

Scrimgeour griff nach dem verzierten Türgriff, zögerte dann aber. „Da wir mehr von Ihnen erwartet haben, befürchte ich, dass wir eine Überzahl an Teilnehmer unsererseits haben."

Sie betraten einen Raum mit Fenstern vom Boden bis zur Decke und mit blauen Vorhängen, der wohl einmal das Speisezimmer gewesen war. Der blaue Teppich dämpfte ihre Schritte, als sie zu ihrer Seite des mit Ornamenten verzierten Tisches gingen. Draco bemerkte erst, als er direkt vor dem Tisch stand, dass dieser rund war. Ein weiteres Relikt aus der Zeit von Merlin.

Zum Glück nahmen nicht genug Personen teil, um den Tisch ganz zu besetzen. Die Zeit während der folgenden Vorstellungsrunde nutzte Draco, um die anderen in Augenschein zu nehmen. Griselda Marchbanks saß ihnen gegenüber, als säße Sie ihrem Gericht vor. Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks nahmen neben Dumbledore Platz und Draco war sich sicher, dass nur der Einfluss des Direktors dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie hier sein durften. Kingsley Shacklebolt gab sein Bestes um freundlich zu wirken und scheiterte kläglich. Cornelius Fudge versteckte seine Wut nicht. Da es kontraproduktiv gewesen wäre, den Mann zu verärgern, versuchte Draco seine Selbstgefälligkeit hinter einem Lächeln zu verstecken. Was für Veränderungen der Krieg doch mit sich gebracht hatte. Fudge war zweifellos in einer Funktion für das Ministerium hier, aber Draco war Teil der diplomatischen Gesandtschaft und somit viel wichtiger als irgendein Ministeriumsangestellter.

Vor jedem lag eine Feder und Pergament. Es gab mehrere Gläser und einen Wasserkrug für alle. Er musste für alle sein, um keinen Verdacht aufkommen zu lassen.

Während Rufus und Lucius in einen höflichen Wortwechsel vertieft waren, als hätte es nie einen Krieg zwischen ihnen gegeben, blickte Draco zu Harry und sah, dass dieser ihn bereits ansah. Da sie nicht sprechen konnten, legte Harry einen Hand an seinen Hals und zog eine Lederkordel aus seiner Kleidung, um ihm das Honigamulett zu zeigen. Draco lächelte und hoffte, dass seine blasse Haut sich nicht pink färbte.

So nah beieinander zu sitzen, aber nicht miteinander sprechen zu können, war die reinste Qual, aber es war es wert, Harry zu sehen und sich zu versichern, dass es ihm gut ging. Die Minuten zogen sich dahin und er wünschte sich, dass er wenigstens eine Notiz über den Tisch schicken könnte.

„Es tut mir leid, aber das können Sie unmöglich verlangen", sagte Fudge.

Was? Anscheinend hatte er etwas verpasst. Draco warf dem Mann einen finsteren Blick zu und zwang sich, nicht zu seinem Vater zu blicken.

„Cornelius ...",begann Griselda, wurde aber einfach übergangen.

„Diese Farce ist reine Zeitverschwendung", donnerte Fudge. „Wir wissen alle, dass wir uns niemals einigen werden. Hört euch nur diese Forderungen an. Dunkle Magie zu legalisieren, Kreuzungen zu erlauben, Entschädigungszahlungen, bei Merlin, als nächstes wollen sie, dass Nekromantie erlaubt wird!"

Irgendwie schaffte es Lucius, keine Miene zu verziehen, als er antwortete: „Zugegeben, das war der nächste Punkt auf meine Liste."

Fudge schnitt eine Grimasse und drehte sich weg. Shacklebolt stieß ein angeekeltes Zischen aus, das die Gedanken der beiden klar zu verstehen gab. Griselda wurde bleich und unterbrach nicht mehr. Dumbledore seufzte und schloss seine Augen, tat aber nichts, um die anderen zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Nekromantie erlauben?", fauchte Shacklebolt. „Denken Sie, wir hätten zu viel Angst, um nein zu sagen? Dass wir einfach aus dem Weg gehen und euch Leute abschlachten ..."

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Severus schließlich. „Wir hatten eigentlich gehofft, dass Sie es erlauben, in diesen Dingen ausgebildet zu werden, damit Sie sich nicht über etwas aufregen, wovon Sie keine Ahnung haben."

„Ich habe drei Todesser festgenommen, die gerade einen Zaubertrank brauten, der Körperteile enthielt", sagte Shacklebolt. „Ich denke, ich habe sehr wohl Ahnung davon, wenn ich den Kopf eines kleinen Mädchens herumschwimmen sehe, deren Augen verkocht sind."

„Das war nicht Nekromantie", antwortete Severus.

Seine Stimme war ruhig im Vergleich zu Shacklebolts Gebrüll und der Auror hielt inne und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Was meinen Sie damit, dass es keine Nekromantie war?"

„Nekromantie ist der Diebstahl von etwas Lebensenergie, ein kleines Stück der Seele", erklärte Severus. „Man kann es durchführen, ohne jemanden oder etwas zu töten. Wenn es tatsächlich um die Tötung ginge, müsste die Verwendung all der toten Tiere in unseren Tränken sicherlich als Nekromantie gelten."

„Kingsley, Cornelius", sagte Rufus streng. „Setz euch. Es ist genug."

Er mochte den Mann nicht, aber Draco war doch etwas beeindruckt, wie die beiden seinem Befehl nachkamen. Rufus wollte gerade etwas sagen, als das Kratzen einer Feder seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte und er zur Seite sah, um zu sehen, was Griselda sich notierte.

„Ich habe den Eindruck", sagte sie, als sie ihre spinnenhaften Notizen nochmals durchsah, „dass wir erst ernsthaft über die friedliche Fusion unserer beiden Welten sprechen können, wenn wir mehr über die Anwendung der dunklen Magie erfahren haben. Ich schlage vor, dass wir die Verhandlungen auf Eis legen und die nächsten Tage damit verbringen, uns einige Grundlagen anzueignen, so dass wir besser verstehen, wovon wir sprechen."

„Äußerst vernünftig", antwortete Lucius. „Severus kann Ihnen eine Liste mit Dingen geben, die wir für eine geeignete Vorführung benötigen."

„Wunderbar", sagte Rufus. „Vielleicht ist es dann das Beste, wenn wir uns nun zurückziehen?"

Severus senkte die Augen und Lucius legte seine Fingerspitzen sanft auf eines der Pergamente, auf das er geschrieben hatte. Draco mochte die Stille nicht und obwohl er versuchte, ihre ruhige Ausstrahlung nachzuahmen, hatte er einen Knoten im Magen. Sie planten etwas und sie hatten ihn nicht eingeweiht.

„Es gibt noch einen Punkt, den ich gerne, wenn auch nur kurz, ansprechen möchte", sagte Lucius. „Es wäre besser, es jetzt zu besprechen als später."

„Und was könnte das sein?", fragte Rufus.

Lucius trommelte mit den Fingern kurz auf den Tisch, als er sorgfältig über seine Antwort nachdachte. „Dunkle Zauberer führen ihre haltbarsten und wichtigsten Zauber mit Blut ..."

„Merlin", flüsterte Fudge. „Wenn Sie nach einem verdammten Blutopfer fragen ..."

„Ganz und gar nicht", sagte Lucius. „Ich will damit sagen, dass wir uns bei Verhandlungen nicht nur auf ein Stück Papier und den guten Willen verlassen. Wenn meine Gemeinschaft glauben soll, dass wir zu einer Einigung gekommen sind, benötigen wir etwas substantielleres. In diesem Fall, da wir zwei getrennte Welten vereinen wollen ... denke ich, dass eine Heirat vonnöten ist."

„Heirat?", fragte Nymphadora, die zum ersten Mal das Wort ergriff. „Wie wenn zwei Adlige heiraten, um ein Reich zu vereinen?"

„Das macht Sinn", sagte Dumbledore. „Politische Heiraten sind wohl bekannt in unserer Geschichte. Und wenn ich Ihr Verständnis von Loyalität und Familie richtig deute, dann würde das unsere Bande viel mehr stärken, als alles andere."

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass eine junge Hexe zur Heirat gezwungen wird", schnappte Griselda. „Und wer soll es sein? Soll das eine dieser Ehen werden, bei denen ein Kind mit einem Zauberer verheiratet wird, der dreimal so alt ist wie sie?"

„Um ihre Frage nach dem Wer zu beantworten", sagte Lucius, „der dunkle Zauberer wird mein Sohn sein."

Dracos Magen wurde zu einem großen Knoten. Er konnte den Blick nicht vom Tisch losreißen, geschweige denn Harry in die Augen sehen. Kein Wunder, dass sein Vater vorher nichts gesagt hatte. Er wusste, dass sein Sohn sich mit Händen und Füßen wehren ...

Nein. Lucius wusste, dass sein Sohn nichts als seine Pflicht tun würde. Loyalität über alles, besonders über sein eigenes Glück. Er ließ eine Hand unter den Tisch gleiten und krallte sie in seine Robe. Die gleiche Loyalität, die seine Eltern in den Tod geführt hätte, um ihn zu beschützen, band ihn an ihren Willen.

„Und ist er mit diesem Arrangement einverstanden?", fragte Griselda leise und ungläubig. „Als ein Friedensangebot verwendet zu werden?"

„Wenn das der Wille meines Vater ist", antwortete Draco einfach. Er spürte, wie alle ihn ansahen, fühlte Harrys Schmerz, ohne aufblicken zu müssen. Alles war gesagt.

„Was euren Teil der Abmachung angeht", fuhr Lucius fort, als hätte es keine Unterbrechung gegeben und schob das Pergament über den Tisch zu Scrimgeour. „Ich habe eine Liste mit den von uns erwarteten Eigenschaften."

„Eigenschaften?", fragte Remus und blickte auf die Liste. „Keine Namen?"

„Sie denken vielleicht, dass wir Monster sind", antwortete Lucius, „aber wir schätzen Fähigkeiten und Intelligenz mehr, als Sie glauben. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass meine Familie mit einer opportunistischen Hexe vereint wird, die sich mit unserer Magie abfindet, um an unser Vermögen zu kommen."

„Volljährig", las Scrimgeour vor, der immer schneller las, je mehr er sich ärgerte. „Mindestens ein Halbblut, angesehen, eine starke Persönlichkeit, eine Führerin unter ihresgleichen, kühn im Duell, bewiesener Mut und Rücksichtslosigkeit, erfahren in dunkler Magie, nicht den Meinungen des Ministeriums hörig ... Bei Merlin, Malfoy, ich weiß nicht, wie Sie erwarten können, dass ich eine junge Dame finde, die Ihren Ansprüchen genügt. Wenn der Friede unserer Welt von dieser Heirat abhängt, dann haben Sie diesen im Keim erstickt."

Severus drehte sich etwas, lehnte sich zu Lucius und flüsterte etwas, was nur sie hören konnten. Lucius runzelte die Stirn und flüsterte etwas zurück, offensichtlich anderer Meinung. Severus flüsterte wieder und fügte schnell einen Kommentar hinzu, der Lucius Stirnrunzeln in ein Zähnefletschen verwandelte. Dieses war aber nur an Severus gerichtet und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, holte er sich das Pergament zurück, strich etwas aus und schrieb etwas hinzu. Immer noch wütend mit seinem Freund, warf er das Dokument fast zu Scrimgeour, der die Änderungen durchlas.

„Führer unter seinesgleichen", sagte Rufus leise. Die ganze andere Seite des Tisches spannte sich an, da sie die Änderung nicht nur verstanden, sondern auch gleich eine Lösung hatten.

Alle schauten Harry an, der mit großen Augen zurückschaute.

„Ich?" Harry blickte sich nach Bestätigung suchend um. Er starrte erst Dumbledore an und dann Draco, der mit der gleichen Verwirrung im Gesicht zurückstarrte.

„Ich versteh nicht, warum er es unbedingt sein muss", brummte Lucius zu Severus, gerade laut genug, damit auch Draco es hören konnte. „Draco würde die gleichen Eigenschaften in jemand anderem auch schätzen. Jedem anderen, außer ihm."

„Wenn du ein Mädchen-das-lebt finden kannst", flüsterte Severus mit einem unerträglich selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck zurück. „Keiner der beiden Jungen ist verlobt, richtig?"

„Das ist nicht der Punkt, du unerträglicher ..."

„Eine elegante Lösung", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln, als hätte er die ganze Zeit gewusst, was passieren würde. „Jedoch muss ich darauf bestehen, da diese Entscheidung wirklich monumental ist, dass Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Potter die gebührende Zeit erhalten, darüber nachzudenken und vielleicht auch, um sich besser kennen zu lernen, bevor sie offiziell zustimmen. Ist das akzeptabel für Sie?"

„Absolut", murmelte Lucius, der eher aussah, als meine er das glatte Gegenteil.

„Sie müssen aber beaufsichtigt werden", warf Severus ein, da Lucius gerade nicht in der Lage war, vernünftig denken. „Die ganze Zeit über. Die Götter alleine wissen, welchen Ärger sich junge Männer in diesem Alter einfangen, besonders diese beiden."

„Das stimmt allerdings", sagte Dumbledore. „Ihre Zeit in Hogwarts liest sich fast wie ein billiger Taschenroman mit all den Abenteuern und Katastrophen."

„Katastrophen?" wiederholte Lucius, blinzelte und drehte sich langsam zu Severus. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich, als Severus seinen Blick mied und stattdessen eifrig seine Notizen studierte. „Ich denke, davon würde ich gerne hören."

„Sehr gut", sagte Scrimgeour, „Hiermit beende ich das Treffen für heute offiziell. Meine Herren, Sie können aus einer Reihe von Gästezimmern auswählen. Wir scheinen das Mittagessen verpasst zu haben, aber ein paar der Küchenelfen stehen Ihnen zur Verfügung. Benötigen Sie sonst noch etwas?"

Lucius zögerte und tippte mit einem Finger auf den Tisch, dann nickte er. „Das Malfoyverlies bei Gringotts, ist es noch eingefroren?"

„Nein", antwortete Rufus nach einem Moment, in dem er Cornelius im Auge behalten hatte, damit dieser nicht wieder anfing, sich zu beschweren. „Gegen den Willen einiger Ministeriumsbeamter, habe ich gestern befohlen, Ihre Konten wieder freizugeben."

„Danke. Wenn Sie uns einen Boten bereitstellen können, können wir eine Liste der benötigen Dinge zusammen stellen. Ich setze im Moment lieber noch keinen Fuß in die Winkelgasse.

„Verständlich", stimmte Rufus zu. „Remus, wenn Sie bitte so nett wären."

Draco machte sich nicht die Mühe, dem Rest des Gesprächs zu folgen. Er wusste, dass er glücklich sein musste, aber er fühlte nichts außer einen Sturm aus Ungläubigkeit. Seine Welt drehte sich wie wild und er wusste nicht, ob das bald aufhören würde.

Auf den Befehl seines Vaters hin, erhob er sich und folgte ihm, wie er dachte, zu den Gästeräumen. Stattdessen öffnete Lucius eine Seitentür, die in einen kleinen Innenhof führte, der sicher vom Rest des Hauses umschlossen wurde. Eine Handvoll Trauerweiden schirmten ein paar Bänke von den Strahlen der Wintersonne ab und der leichte Schneefall bedeckte den Efeu und das Moos, die jedes freie Stückchen für sich beanspruchten.

„Deine Kusine Nymphadora wird euch beaufsichtigen. Tu nichts Ungehöriges." Lucius hielt inne. „Wenn du ihm weh tust, steck ich dich in Brand."

Draco blinzelte überrascht, aber die Drohung seines Vaters galt Harry, der ihnen gefolgt war. Er wappnete sich für Harrys scharfe Antwort, aber Harry überraschte beide, da er nur verstehend mit dem Kopf nickte. Lucius warf ihm noch einen mörderischen Blick zu und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

Nun, da sie endlich alleine waren, konnte Draco sich nicht überwinden, näher zu kommen. Er wusste, dass Harry sich verraten fühlen musste, da er sich den Heiratsplänen seines Vaters so schnell gefügt hatte, bevor er wusste, wen er würde heiraten müssen. Er kannte Harrys enttäuschtes Gesicht schon und obwohl er kein so hoffnungsloser Romantiker war, dass er gesagt hätte, dies sei schmerzhafter als Harrys Faust, war es doch ein anhaltendes Stechen.

„Harry ... ich ..."

Zwei warme Hände schlossen sich um sein Gesicht und hoben seinen Kopf für einen Kuss.

tbc...


	27. Chapter 27

**Teil 27**

Als sie sich voneinander trennten, blickte Draco in Harrys Augen und stellte fest, dass er sich offenbar weder verraten fühlte noch enttäuscht war. Er war so erleichtert, dass er sich wie eine Feder im Wind fühlte

„Du bist nicht sauer?", fragte er.

Harry legte die Arme um ihn und hielt ihn so fest, dass er nicht weg konnte. Die Umarmung drückte auf den Biss in seiner Schulter, aber Draco ignorierte den Schmerz.

„Ich ..." Harry seufzte. „Das ist der Preis, den man bezahlen muss, wenn man zu einer dunklen Familie gehört, oder? Du musst das machen, was dein Vater sagt."

„Loyalität über alles", flüsterte Draco. „Harry, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte ihm widersprechen, aber..."

„Du hattest keine Wahl." Harry versteifte sich etwas, als ihm etwas einfiel. „Ich hoffe, dein Vater erwartet nicht, dass ich ihm gehorche."

„Ich denke, dass mein Vater sich darüber noch keine Gedanken gemacht hat", meinte Draco und er würde es auch sicherlich nicht ansprechen. „Severus wird es wahrscheinlich auch nicht erwarten."

Die beiden trennten sich, als sich die Tür öffnete und Nymphadora herauskam. Sie lächelte Harry an und nickte ihrem Cousin höflich zu.

„Um fünf gibt es Abendessen", sagte sie. „Solange habt ihr Zeit."

„Dreieinhalb Stunden", murmelte Draco. „Ich hoffe, wir müssen nicht die ganze Zeit draußen bleiben."

„So kalt ist es auch wieder nicht", meinte Harry. „Sogar die Sonne ist herausgekommen."

„Es fühlt sich schlimmer an, wenn man noch verletzt ist", erklärte Draco und schaute amüsiert zu, wie Harry bemerkte, dass er Dracos Schulter drückte, und dann schnell von ihm abließ, als hätte er Angst, Draco würde zerbrechen.

„Der Biss ist noch nicht verheilt?" Harry wartete nicht auf seine Antwort, sondern zog Draco zu den Holzbänken, wischte den Schnee weg und setze sich neben ihn hin. „Tut es weh? Oh Merlin, ich habe dich zu fest gehalten, nicht wahr?"

„Mir geht es gut", versicherte ihm Draco. „Außerdem war es das wert. Stundenlang so nah beieinander sitzen ohne mit dir reden zu können ... wie Folter."

„Ich war nur froh zu sehen, dass du am Leben bist", meinte Harry. Als könne er es nicht ertragen, ihn längere Zeit loszulassen, legte er wieder seinen Arm um Draco, dieses Mal aber darauf bedacht, den Biss nicht zu berühren. „Ich hatte Angst, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen würde. Ihr seid plötzlich alle weggerannt."

Draco entging die Anklage in Harrys Stimme nicht und schaute weg.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er leise und starrte auf ihre Spuren im Schnee. „Alles ging so schnell und wir mussten fliehen. Und ... eine Weile dachte ich auch, dass du ohne mich besser dran bist."

„Was?" Harry drehte sich und als Draco ihm immer noch nicht in die Augen sehen wollte, hob er sein Kinn mit der Hand an. „Bist du verrückt? Du stellst dich gegen Voldemort, aber nicht ..."

„Ich habe mich dem Dunklen Lord nicht gestellt", seufzte Draco und sank gegen Harry. Das war eine Bewegung, die seine Mutter bei seinem Vater anwandte und sie verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Während er redete, hielt Harry ihn und seine Berührungen wurden sanfter. „Ich habe hinter dir gekauert. Geht das nicht in deinen Kopf, Potter,? Ich bin ein Feigling. Ich bin ein dunkler Zauberer. Und wenn es die politische Notwendigkeit nicht gäbe, dann würde die ganze Welt dich ebenso meiden wie mich. So wie es ist..."

Er schloss seine Augen und kuschelte sich in Harrys warme Roben. „Ich fürchte, dass mich jemand töten wird, um dich zu befreien."

Ihnen gegenüber lehnte sich Nymphadora vorsichtig an eine Weide, damit kein Schnee herunterfiel. „Das werden wir nicht zulassen."

„Vor euch Auroren habe ich am meisten Angst", grummelte Draco und warf ihr aus dem Augenwinkel einen finsteren Blick zu.

Nymphadora unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als sie in den Himmel starrte. „Obwohl Fudge und Kingsley da drinnen rumgebrüllt haben, wirst du, glaube ich, feststellen, dass die meisten wollen, dass es funktioniert. Voldemort hat bereits so viel zerstört. Niemand will einen weiteren Krieg."

„Wir werden sehen", sagte Draco. „Wenn wir verheiratet sind und man sich nicht mehr gegenseitig umbringen will, dann könnte ich es glauben."

Harry strich Dracos blondes Haar zurück und zwirbelte die Spitzen um seine Finger. „Ihr dachtet, dass es eine Falle ist, oder?"

Draco nickte. „Wenn Vater vor heute Abend keine Nachricht sendet, dann werden sie annehmen, dass wir tot sind und weiterziehen."

„Hmm." Harry drückte einen Kuss in sein Haar. „Aber ihr seid trotzdem gekommen."

Einen Moment lang antwortete Draco nicht. Hierher zu kommen ging gegen alles, was ihn seine Erinnerungen und Träume gelehrt hatten und sein Meister hatte recht, dass es eine dumme und waghalsige Malfoy-Sache war. Im Verhältnis zu dem wahren Grund, warum er hierher gekommen war, war die Rettung seiner Gemeinschaft nur Nebensache.

„Ich wollte dich sehen."

Die Antwort war ein leises, zufriedenes Lachen. „Du wiederholst ständig, was für ein Feigling du bist, aber denk doch mal an all die Dinge, die du gemacht hast."

„Vor Drachen und Dunklen Lords wegrennen?", murmelte Draco. „Mich im Gemeinschaftsraum verstecken? Mich in eine potenzielle Falle locken lassen, nur weil ich dich vermisst habe?"

Als Harry lächelte und sein Haar verwuschelte, wünschte sich Draco, dass er sich wenigstens etwas beleidigt fühlen würde, weil er ignoriert wurde. Aber Harry war warm und hielt ihn fest, so dass er sich zum ersten Mal sicher fühlte, seit ...

Draco seufzte. Er hatte sich seit der Gefangenschaft seines Vaters nicht sicher gefühlt.

„Irgendwie glaube ich", mischte sich Nymphadora ein, „dass ihr beide gar nicht so viel Zeit benötigt, um euch kennen zu lernen."

„Es macht nichts", sagte Harry „Aber wenn ich ihn noch besser kennen lernen wollen würde, müssten wir ein Schlafzimmer finden."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich mit Erkenntnis. „Na ja, wir sind jetzt einander versprochen. Ich denke nicht, dass wir bis zum Bindungszauber warten müssen ..."

„Nein, auf keinen Fall", sagte Nymphadora und richtete sich auf. „Ihr zwei dürft nichts interessantes machen, bis ihr verheiratet seid. Außerdem sagt Dumbledore, dass ihr dunklen Zauberer ganz scharf auf Heirat und Ehe seid. Musst du dir keine Sorgen um deine Ehre machen oder so?"

Draco versteifte sich und zuckte zusammen, als Harry ihn noch fester hielt. Scheinheilige Blutsverräterin, die daher redete als wüsste sie alles über ihn. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass Severus ihm die ganze Zeit Vorträge hielt, aber wenn er sich anhören musste, wie seine Kultur beschimpft wurde von einer ignoranten, kleinen, lächerlichen ...

„Warte mal", sagte Harry und schaute zu ihr hoch. „Genau. Du bist keine dunkle Hexe. Ich dachte, ihr stammt aus der gleichen Familie."

Sie schniefte, lehnte sich wieder an den Baum und starrte in den Himmel. „Nicht jeder, der aus einer dunklen Familie stammt, ist dunkel."

„Deine Familie war nicht dunkel", blaffte Draco. „Miserables verdammtes Schlamm..."

„Draco", murmelte Harry.

Das Schimpfwort löste sich in Luft auf. Er dachte nicht, dass Harry ihn wirklich schlagen würde, wenn er irgendjemanden Schlammblut nennen würde, aber er wollte Harry nicht reizen. Die Erinnerung an den wutentbrannten Gryffindor, der ihn im Kerker angegriffen hatte, wollte so gar nicht zu dem Jungen passen, der ihn gerade hielt und ihm über das Haar strich, aber Draco kannte die Kraft der Hände seines Versprochenen.

„Aber Harry", flüsterte er. „Sie ist nicht dunkel, sie kann es nicht wissen. Sie redet über Dinge, von denen sie überhaupt keine Ahnung hat."

„Hat er dir den Spruch über das Dunkel-geboren-sein zitiert?" Nymphadora lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin sicher, dass sie sich wünschen, dass es stimmt. Diejenigen von uns, die die Gemeinde verlassen, sind mit den Familiengeheimnissen aufgewachsen, also ist das Ministerium ganz scharf darauf, uns zu bekommen."

„Du hast vielleicht einmal zur Familie gehört", zischte Draco. „Aber du wurdest nicht dunkel geboren. Deine Magie ist mit Muggelblut verschmutzt." Seine Stimme war voller Verachtung, als würde ihre bloße Anwesenheit auch ihn kontaminieren.

Sie öffnete den Mund, aber er überging sie.

„Wir haben es einmal ausgerechnet, weißt du. Was man für den Verrat der Familie bekommt", sagte er. „Über eure Zahlscheine. Zweihundert Galleonen für einen toten Zauberer. Einhundertfünfzig für eine Hexe. Fünfundsiebzig für ein totes Kind ..."

Die Anschuldigung traf sie sichtlich und sie brüllte zurück. „Auroren töten keine Kinder! Wir töten niemanden, der sich uns freiwillig stellt!"

„Nein, ihr sperrt sie nur alle nach Askaban, bis ihre Seelen sterben", sagte er, befreite sich endlich aus Harrys Griff und sprang auf. „Ihr Blut klebt genauso an deinen Händen, als hättest du sie getötet ..."

„Deine Gemeinschaft ist doch die, die Blut liebt ..."

„Ihr verehrt den Kindermörder Merlin..."

„Als ob Morgana nicht auch viele von uns ermordet hätte ..."

„Sie war die einzige, die uns beschützen konnte vor euch blutdürstigen ..."

„Heuchler! Ihr mögt vielleicht vorgeben, dass eure nächtlichen Ritte nur zum Spaß waren ..."

„Wir mussten irgendwie überleben, nachdem ihr angefangen habt, uns zu ermorden ..."

„Ihr seid die Mörder! Ich entschuldige mich nicht für meine Vorfahren!"

„Das werde ich auch nicht!"

Dracos Hand war bereits am Zauberstab, ebenso wie Nymphadoras, aber bevor einer der beiden zielen konnte, trat Harry mit ausgestreckten Armen zwischen sie, um Draco sowohl zu schützen, als auch um einen Zauber von ihm aufhalten zu können.

„Das reicht jetzt!" Er starrte sie finster an und wartete, bis sie voneinander wegsahen. Alle atmeten erleichtert aus, als klar wurde, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig umbringen würden.

Die Tür zum Hof öffnete sich und Severus trat mit erhobenem Zauberstab heraus, senkte diesen aber langsam, als er sah, dass vor ihm kein Kampf tobte.

„Ich habe laute Stimmen gehört", sagte er, während er zu Draco ging und alle anderen ignorierte. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Mir geht's klasse", grummelte Draco. „Obwohl, um einen diplomatischen Zwischenfall zu verhindern, sollten wir lieber einen anderen Aufpasser haben."

„Sehr gut", knirschte Nymphadora. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz herum und stürmte aus dem Hof, dabei murmelte sie lauter Beschimpfungen, die alle Dracos Namen enthielten.

Harry seufzte und schaute ihn verzweifelt an. „Draco ..."

„Brauchst gar nicht anzufangen", murmelte er. „Ich wollte nur neben dir sitzen und sie geht ab wie eine Besserwisserin über Dinge, die sie nicht einmal versteht. Da kann ich nicht einfach dasitzen und zulassen, dass sie mich böse oder ..."

„Ich weiß." Harry legte den Arm um Draco und ließ ihn sich an seine Schulter lehnen. Seine Finger fuhren durch Dracos Haar und er war wie eine warme Wolke in der kalten Luft. „Ich weiß."

Severus steckte seufzend den Zauberstab weg. Aus dem Haus hörten sie Nymphadoras Stimme, als sie sich bei jemandem beschwerte, wahrscheinlich Scrimgeour. Wenn sie keinen diplomatischen Zwischenfall verursacht hatten, konnte sich Severus glücklich schätzen.

„Dein Vater wird nicht erfreut sein."

„Dass ich sie nicht getötet habe?", fragte Draco. „Ich dachte nicht ..."

„Nein, du hast nicht gedacht." Severus drehte sich um und ging weg, er blickte nicht zurück, um sich zu versichern, ob sie ihm folgten. „Das tust du nie, deswegen versteh ich nicht, warum es mich immer wieder überrascht."

Draco beeilte sich aufzuholen, aber als sie drinnen waren, musste er hinter seinem Meister gehen. Nymphadora, Scrimgeour und Remus beobachteten sie, als sie vorbeigingen. Vor Ministeriumszauberern zu rennen war undenkbar. Draco wusste, dass sie eine Einheit repräsentieren mussten, sogar wenn das bedeutete, dass der Lehrling bei einem beleidigten Meister schön Wetter machen musste.

„Er ist bereits wütend darüber, dass ich euch so viel Freiraum gegeben habe und dank des verdammten Kommentars des Direktors, versucht er nun jedes einzelne Detail der letzen Monate aus mir zu quetschen."

„Sind sie schon beim Teil mit den Drachen angelangt?", fragte Harry mit einem Grinsen.

Severus wirbelte herum und schnarrte: „Sie werden nichts darüber sagen, wie knapp das war. Wenn er wüsste ..."

„Wenn ich was wüsste?"

Lucius stand in der offenen Tür, die zu ihren Räumen führte und zwirbelte eine Feder mit Tinte in den Fingern. Das Abbild eines müßigen Aristokraten wurde durch den intensiven Blick, den er Severus zuwarf, etwas geschmälert.

„Für jemanden, der ein Meister der Täuschung ist", sagte Lucius langsam und zog jede Silbe in die Länge, so dass sie schwer auf Severus niederfielen. „Warst du nie gut darin, Geheimnisse vor mir zu verbergen. Ich frage mich, warum du es immer noch versuchst."

Mit einiger Anstrengung straffte sich Severus . „Alte Gewohnheit."

Der Schatten eines Lächelns stahl sich auf Lucius' Gesicht. „Ah ja, ich erinnere mich."

Trotz des liebevollen Tonfalls oder vielleicht gerade deswegen, starrte Severus finster zurück. Sein Ausdruck genauso beleidigt, wie der Dracos, wenn er nicht das bekam, was er wollte. Lucius affektiertes Sprechen ließ alles, was er sagte, noch schärfer klingen.

„Ach, kommt rein, bevor ihr euch noch mehr zum Spektakel macht." Lucius richtete sich auf und gab den Weg frei, sein Blick blieb aber immer auf Severus, so dass der Meister der Zaubertränke den Blick gesenkt hielt. „Und dann werde ich vielleicht endlich erfahren, was los war, als ich weg war."

„Wir haben überlebt und geholfen die Welt zu retten", erwiderte Draco, der um seinen Meister besorgt war. „Wir haben die Kinder am Leben gehalten, haben uns von Askaban fern gehalten, haben den Propheten auf unsere Seite gezogen ..."

„Ja, der Tagesprophet." Lucius schloss die Tür mit einem Messingschlüssel ab, aus dem Ranken wuchsen, die sich am Knauf und im Rahmen vergruben und die Tür so vor möglichen Eindringlingen versiegelten. Oder vor Flüchtenden. Severus warf einen Blick auf sie, drehte sich weg und öffnete ein Schränkchen, das an der Wand stand und eine Ansammlung von alkoholischen Getränken beinhaltete, durch das er sich wühlte. Er bot keinem etwas an, als er sich etwas einschenkte und mit einem Zug leerte.

Falls die Diggorys den Krieg überlebt hatten, was Draco nicht wusste, konnte er es auch nicht herausfinden, indem er die Gästeräume inspizierte. Keine Bilder hingen an den Wänden. Kein Fleck zeugte davon, dass hier jemand wohnte. Genau wie im Foyer, wobei ihm der Gedanke kam, dass das vielleicht der Speisesaal war, waren die Möbel hier unfehlbar einwandfrei. Blauer Teppich, cremefarbene Wände, geschmackvolle Vorhänge und alles in dunklem Holz, vom Bett zu den verteilten Stühlen und dem kleinen Schreibtisch in der Ecke. Große Fenster ließen die Sonnenstrahlen hinein und erwärmten das Glas. Bestimmt fühlte sich sein Vater in dieser unpersönlichen, büroähnlichen Szenerie wohl. Draco fühlte sich erdrückt, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob es davon kam, dass er so lange in den kalten, schattigen Kerkern gelebt hatte oder von dem intrigantem Schimmer in den Augen seines Vaters.

„Wir konnte hier und da einen Propheten ergattern", sagte Lucius. Er setze sich ans Feuer und suchte in ihren Gesichtern nach verräterischen Zuckungen, aber sein Blick blieb an Harry hängen, den er ansah, als sei er Ungeziefer. „Potter."

Draco griff nach Harrys Hand, in der Hoffnung, ihn so ruhig zu stellen. Aber er hatte kein Glück.

„Lucius." Harry neigte den Kopf mit einem immer größer werdenden Grinsen. „Also, während wir gegen Saboteure und die Machenschaften des Dunklen Lords gekämpft haben, waren Sie im Wald campen?"

„Harry ...", flüsterte Draco, aber sein Vater unterbrach ihn.

„Potter, da mein Sohn aus irgendeinem unverständlichen Grund Gefallen an dir gefunden hat, werde ich deinen Unsinn bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt tolerieren." Lucius Stimme bekam etwas warnendes. „Aber nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt."

„Ich habe den Dunklen Lord getötet", sagte Harry etwas überrascht. „Wieso sollte mich kümmern, was Sie denken?"

„Weil Draco es tut", sagte Lucius, wobei er jedes Wort scharf betonte. „Draco wird sich einem jeden meiner Befehle beugen."

Harry richtete sich etwas auf und holte scharf Luft. „Sie reden, als wäre er ein Roboter."

Lucius runzelte die Stirn und Draco neigte verwirrt den Kopf, aber bevor sie Fragen konnten, antwortete ihnen Severus, der sein Glas auf den Tisch knallte.

„Ein Muggel-Gerät", murmelte er. „Wie eine Puppe aus Eisen. Keinen eigenen Willen."

Unbeeindruckt davon, dass Muggel etwas besaßen, das ihrer Magie ähnelte, richtete Lucius seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Harry. „Gehorsam hat nichts mit fehlendem Willen zu tun", sagte er. „Aber alles mit Loyalität."

„Er ist kein Hund, den man herumkommandieren kann ..."

„Wieso verdrehst du Dinge wie Loyalität und Gehorsam in etwas Böses?", blaffte Lucius ihn an. „Kinder gehorchen ihren Eltern."

„Er ist kein Kind ..."

„Er ist Teil dieser Familie ..."

„Sie behandeln in eher wie einen Elf ..."

Die immer lauter werdenden Stimmen schlugen über Draco zusammen, bis er aufgab, aufstand, den Raum durchquerte und sich neben Severus stellte. Die Luft war erdrückend. Die Wände waren zu nah. Wenn sich sein Meister immer so fühlte, wenn er sich zu seiner Bar zurückzog ... er schenkte sich einen Drink ein und ignorierte Severus' gehobene Augenbraue. Wenn er nur seine Ängstlichkeit einen Moment vergessen konnte ...

„Draco, nicht ..."

Mit einem harschen Aufzischen knallte Draco das Glas auf den Tisch, so dass der Alkohol, den er nicht angerührt hatte, über den Rand und auf das Holz schwappte.

„Vater ...", flüsterte er. „... bitte."

„Du weißt, wie es mit deinem Blut reagiert", sagte Lucius. Seine Stimme war leise, als wäre er über das Verhalten seines Sohnes erstaunt. „Es wird dich krank machen."

„Dann zwing mich nicht dazu." Draco schaute über seine Schulter, blickte seinem Vater aber nicht in die Augen, sondern zu einem Punkt am Boden. „Bitte zwing mich nicht zu wählen."

Niemand sprach. Lucius versuchte es, überlegte es sich dann aber anders öffnete wieder den Mund, blieb aber doch still. Ihm gegenüber starrte Harry Lucius finster an stellte aber fest, dass seine Wut sinnlos war, da Lucius ohnehin nicht reagierte.

Nach einer Weile, als immer noch niemand Anzeichen zeigte, etwas sagen zu wollen, atmete Severus aus. „Lucius, Draco, würdet ihr bitte in das andere Zimmer gehen? Vielleicht braucht ihr etwas Zeit, um euch alleine zu unterhalten."

„Ich denke, du hast recht", sagte Lucius, erhob sich elegant und verschwand im angrenzenden Raum. Kurz darauf folgte ihm Draco und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Er blickte seinen Vater nicht an, sondern studierte den gemusterten Boden. Seine Roben, eng unter seinem Umhang, fühlten sich an, als würden sie ihn ersticken.

„Du bist ein Malfoy", sagte Lucius. Er ging ein paar Schritte und blieb kurz vor der Wand stehen, wütend, dass er zwischen dem Himmelbett und der Kommode keinen Platz hatte, um seine Frustration abzuarbeiten. „Das wird sich niemals ändern."

„Ich will nicht, dass es sich ändert", seufzte Draco. Er fuhr mit der Hand durch sein Haar und lehnte sich an die Tür. „Es ist nur..."

„Nur was?"

Als Draco nicht antwortete, stellte sich Lucius vor ihn hin, schob eine behandschuhte Hand unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich habe länger gelebt, habe mehr Erfahrung und Wissen gesammelt. Ich befehlte dir Gehorsam, so wie du es deinem Kind befehlen wirst. Wieso ist das jetzt so schwierig für dich? Du hast dich mir nie widersetzt."

„Und das tue ich auch nicht!" Draco befreite sich aus dem Griff und trat einen Schritt zurück, wobei er unbeabsichtigt an der Tür landete. „Bei allen Göttern, ich hätte zugelassen, dass du mich irgendeinem Mädchen vorgeworfen hättest, das zu deiner Liste passt. Wie verdammt gehorsam muss ich noch sein?"

„Ich hätte keine Ehe mit jemandem arrangiert, mit dem du nicht hättest zusammenwachsen können", stellte Lucius fest. „Arrangierte Ehen müssen nicht unerfreulich sein. Deine Mutter und ich passen perfekt zusammen."

„Harry und ich passen nicht perfekt zusammen", gab Draco zu. „Ich weiß, dass es Probleme geben wird, aber ..."

Es folgte eine lange Pause. Lucius starrte ihn an und wartete, während er immer ungeduldiger wurde.

„Wenn du weißt, dass dieser Bund uns allen Probleme bereiten wird, wieso dann?", fragte Lucius.

Draco ließ die Schultern hängen, seufzte und starrte an die Decke. „Weil nicht alles problematisch ist. Ja, wir streiten viel und er hasst die meisten meiner Vorstellungen und er ist manchmal so dumm. Aber, Vater, ich ... wenn er mich hält oder mich anschaut, ist es ... ist es ..."

Er konnte nicht enden. Warum es mit ihm und Harry so gut funktionierte, verstand er ja selbst nicht. Wie konnte er da hoffen, es einem dunklen Zauberer zu erklären, der Blut mehr schätzte als Liebe? Etwas, das unfassbar war, und ohne das man doch nicht leben konnte?

„Es ist, als wäre das Licht wärmer."

Überrascht schaute Draco bei der gedämpften Stimme seines Vaters auf.

„Ohne sie verliert das Essen seinen Geschmack und die Welt ist viel kälter." Lucius atmete aus und starrte die Tür an, als könnte er durch sie hindurch Severus sehen. „Ich weiß. Glaub mir, ich weiß es."

Lucius setze sich auf die Bettkante, lockerte sein Haar von dem Band, als er seine nächsten Worte bedachte. „Potter wird zur Familie gehören. Ich erwarte von ihm, dass er sich an unsere Regeln hält. Tu alles, was dir möglich ist, damit das kleine, starrköpfige Balg das versteht."

„Harry war schon immer ziemlich stur", murmelte Draco. „Und er mag dich nicht."

„Das Gefühl beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit", grummelte Lucius leise. „Erinnere ihn daran, dass Liebe nicht nur der Herbststurm ist, für den ihr sie gerade haltet. Es bedeutet, ein Gleichgewicht zwischen deinem Wohlergehen und deiner geistige Gesundheit und den Bedürfnissen deines Zukünftigen zu suchen."

„Mhm. Wie ich das sehe, bin ich bisher die meisten Kompromisse eingegangen." Draco setze sich neben seinen Vater und ließ die Schultern hängen. Er würde seinem Vater nie erzählen, dass Harry ihn geschlagen hatte oder gewaltsam in seinen Geist eingedrungen war oder ihm gedroht hatte, ihm weh zu tun, wenn er noch einmal „Schlammblut" sagen würde. „Er versucht zu glauben, dass ich mutig oder gut oder etwas bin, was ich nicht bin. Und dann fühlt er sich verraten, wenn ich seine Erwartungen nicht erfülle."

„Ja, das klingt nach einem Gryffindor", meinte Lucius. „Andererseits bin ich mir sicher, dass es einfach ist, ihn zu manipulieren."

„Manchmal", antwortete Draco. „Sein Temperament kann man sehr gut dafür verwenden."

„Ich würde dem Temperament eines Gryffindors nicht trauen", sagte Lucius. „Sie neigen zu Gewalt. Es kann gut sein, dass er dir weh tut, anstatt dass du deinen Willen bekommst. Zumindest ist es einfacher, jemanden zu manipulieren, der dich liebt. Gewalttätige Gryffindors zu manipulieren kann auch nach hinten losgehen."

Einen Moment lang erinnerte sich Draco an etwas, das Severus vor langer Zeit gesagt hatte. Über seinen Vater, der einen Kampf nur mit Ach und Krach überlebt und sich nur um mögliche Narben gesorgt hatte. Er fragte sich, ob dieser Kampf in Hogwarts stattgefunden hatte und er wollte gerade fragen, als sie Severus' laute Stimme hörten, die Harrys übertönte, als der Zaubertrankmeister versuchte, Harry etwas einzutrichtern.

Draco runzelte die Stirn und griff nach dem Türknauf, aber die Hand seines Vaters griff nach seiner und stoppte ihn. Wortlos lehnte sich Lucius vor, hielt die Luft an und versuchte angestrengt jedes Wort auszumachen. Draco machte es im nach.

„ ..inder", sagte Severus gerade. „Man kann ihnen nicht helfen."

„Redet er davon, wenn wir unsere eigenen Kinder haben?", fragte Draco und schnitt eine Grimasse, als Lucius ihn mit einem „Pst" zum Schweigen brachte.

„Erwarten Sie keinen Moment lang, dass Sie sie ändern können", fuhr Severus fort und es klang, als würde er auf und ab gehen. „Kindisch, arrogant, herrisch ... und sich ebenso zu verhalten, wird es nur noch schlimmer machen. Wenn Sie als lebender Teil dieser Familie überleben wollen ...schauen Sie nicht so! Sie wussten ganz genau, dass die Heirat mit Draco Sie zu einem Malfoy machen würde ..."

Severus brach unerwartet ab. „Erzählen Sie mir bitte nicht, dass Sie daran noch nicht gedacht haben?"

Die andauernde Stille verschluckte Harrys Antwort, aber Severus nächster Ausruf machte das mehr als wieder wett.

„Dachten Sie wirklich, dass er Ihren Namen annehmen wird? Sie wissen, wie wichtig Blut und Familie für sie sind. Sie haben Glück, dass Lucius das überhaupt erlaubt hat. Und da ist noch etwas. Sie gewöhnen sich besser daran, Befehle von ihm entgegenzunehmen .. wagen Sie es ja nicht sich zu beschweren! Er hat die Verantwortung für die Familie und darum kommen Sie nicht herum."

Eine Pause. Harry redete und Draco konnte seine Stimme nur an einem Schnauben erkennen.

„Ja", sagte Severus. „Er ist kindisch, aber er ist auch ein brillianter Manipulator. Unterschätzen Sie ihn nicht, nur weil Sie ihn einmal übertroffen haben. Sie standen ihm in einem körperlichen Kampf gegenüber, aber Malfoys sind von Natur aus Politiker. Selbst wenn er Sie nicht manipulieren kann, wird er es mit allen um sie herum tun. Wählen Sie ihre Schlachten vorsichtig, Junge."

„Mein süßer Verteidiger," murmelte Lucius, aber der amüsierte Blick strafte seinen Ton Lügen. Draco kannte diesen Blick von sich selbst nur zu gut. Versteckte Komplimente waren die einzigen, die sein Meister machte. Er fragte sich, ob Severus wusste, wie man jemandem ein Kompliment machte, ohne denjenigen zu vergraulen. Irgendwie machte ihn das nur noch liebenswerter.

„Potter wird seinen Namen nicht ändern", flüsterte Draco. „Er ist alles, was ihm noch von seinen Eltern geblieben ist. Außer ein paar merkwürdigen Erinnerungsstücken."

Lucius blickte ihn ungläubig an, aber nach ein paar Sekunden zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Erspart uns die Schande, dass er unseren Namen trägt."

Nichts hätte die Meinung seines Vaters geändert, also versuchte Draco es auch nicht. Beide lauschten sie nach weiteren Lauten aus dem anderen Raum, aber Severus und Harry schienen nun leiser zu sprechen. Vielleicht kannte Severus seine Malfoys gut genug, um anzunehmen, dass sie lauschen würden. Draco runzelte die Stirn. Wenn Severus sich wohl genug fühlte, um sie zu beschimpfen, wenn er wusste, dass sie zuhörten, wie schlimm mussten dann seine Kommentare jetzt sein, wo er leiser sprach?

Gelangweilt, dass sie nichts mehr hörten, wendete sich Lucius wieder seinem Sohn zu. „Wenn wir schon bei dem Thema sind, wieso Potter? Ich weiß, dass du in letzter Zeit eine Menge durchgemacht hast, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der Stress deinen Verstand so verdrehen würde."

Zweifellos war das nur der Anfang aller Sticheleien, der Fragerei und der einfachen Verwirrung, warum er Harry gewählt hatte. Draco hasste es, das zu hören, aber er konnte seinen Vater auch verstehen. Er wusste, dass er keinen guten Grund angeben konnte außer ...

„Ich liebe ihn."

Was Lucius überhaupt nicht beeindruckte, ihn aber dazu veranlasste, wie ein Märtyrer zu seufzen und nicht weiter nachzufragen.

„Ich werde davon absehen, ihn zu ärgern", sagte er. „Aber ich erwarte das Gleiche von ihm. Hast du verstanden?"

„Ja, Vater." Draco setzte sich auf die Bettkante, schloss die Augen und fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine Haare.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Harry davon überzeugen konnte, damit aufzuhören, seinen Vater und seinen Meister in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Ihm Gehorsam zu befehlen, würde wahrscheinlich nach hinten losgehen. Vielleicht ein paar Krokodilstränen und süße Bettelei? Bei dem Gedanken schüttelte es ihn.

Das Problem konnte jedoch noch etwas warten. Die Hochzeit würde bestimmt noch eine Weile auf sich warten lassen. Mit etwas Glück war ihm bis dahin etwas eingefallen.

Eine Woche später stand er vor den wichtigsten Persönlichkeiten der Zauberwelt, immer noch ohne einen Einfall und versuchte, seine Nervosität vor der Menge, die daran gewöhnt war, beim kleinsten Geräusch ihre Zauberstäbe zu ziehen, zu verstecken.

Auroren und Ritter standen in Habachtstellung, beäugten sich gegenseitig und die Menge von Hexen und Zauberern, die das Diggory-Gut überfüllten. Über dem Haus lagen dutzende Gegenzauber und Antifluchschilde, wie ein komplexes Netz, aber jede Seite hatte die Befürchtung, dass die andere ein Sicherheitsloch übersehen hätte. Obwohl der Rest des Hauses bewacht war, waren im Umkreis des Innenhofes fast so viele Wachen unterwegs wie Gäste.

Draco war sich der Augen der Welt, die sich an seinen Rücken geheftet hatten, sehr bewusst. Die meisten Überlebenden mit einem hohen Ministeriumsrang saßen auf Harrys Seite und nahmen dabei die Bänke ein, die am anderen Ende des Garten standen. Harrys Handvoll an Gästen füllte die ersten zwei Reihen mit einer Linie aus roten Köpfen und Gryffindorroben und einer Ravenclaw die Korken auf ein neues Band fädelte.

Auf der anderen Seite des Gartens saßen nur dunkle Zauberer in schwarzen Roben, aber die Kapuzen zurückgeschlagen, damit sie nicht zu bedrohlich wirkten. Manche wanden sich regelrecht unter dem Blick der hellen Zauberer, als ihre Identität enthüllt wurde. Helle Zauberer starrten ihre Bekannten und Nachbarn an, als wären sie Fremde, die durch eine großen, unpassierbaren Graben von ihnen getrennt waren.

Unter der schneebedeckten Weide griff Draco nach Harrys Hand und Harry drückte aufmunternd zu. Sein Arm war nicht länger in einer Schlinge, aber trotz der allerbesten Bemühungen seines Meisters, konnte er die Hand nicht länger zu einer Faust ballen. Er war froh, dass er überhaupt noch seinen Zauberstab greifen konnte, aber er wusste, dass sie nie wieder vollkommen heilen würde. Sie tat auch schon weh, wenn es nass und kalt wurde.

„Möge eure Ehe gesegnet sein und ihr beieinander Trost finden", sagte Scrimgeour als er die Zeremonie beendete. Für Dracos Geschmack hatte es zu viele Vergleiche mit Merlin und dem Ministerium gegeben, aber diese Ehe musste die hellen Zauberer zufrieden stellen. „Durch die Kraft meines Amtes, durch das Ministerium und unseren Gründervater Merlin, ernenne ich Sie hiermit zu Ehepartnern."

Harry lehnte sich zu einem Kuss vor, brennend darauf, diese langweilige Zeremonie wenigstens etwas zu genießen, aber Draco legte seine Hand auf Harrys Wange und zwang ihn dazu, ihn nur flüchtig zu küssen. Denn was Draco und seine Gemeinschaft anging, hatte die echte Heirat noch nicht stattgefunden.

„Draco?", flüsterte Harry verwirrt. „Wir sind jetzt verheiratet. Es ist in Ordnung."

„Warte bis Sonnenuntergang", flüsterte Draco zurück. „Bitte, ich verspreche dir, dass es sich lohnen wird."

Harry runzelte etwas die Stirn, da er nicht verstand, aber er fügte sich.

Kein Tanz folgte. Die Spannung war zu hoch für einen normalen Empfang und im Ballsaal hielten sich die hellen und dunklen Zauberer voneinander fern. Saßen an ihren eigenen Tischen und mischten sich auch nicht unter die anderen. Draco und Harry mussten in der Mitte bleiben und mit beiden Gruppen sprechen, den Skeptischen versichern, dass Harry nicht unter einem Zauber stand und dass Draco nicht der Dunkelheit entsagte.

Obwohl Harry von der Aufmerksamkeit genervt war, lächelte er ein falsches Lächeln, als er die Ministeriumsbeamten und die Crème de la Crème der britischen Zauberwelt ertragen musste. Jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe mit einem offiziellen Titel, vom Zaubereiminister bis zum niedrigsten dritten Sekretär des Fundamtes trat vor ihn, beglückwünschte ihn oder bot seine Hilfe an, „sollte Harry etwas benötigen."

Draco hielt sich dich an Harrys Seite, nie weiter als eine Armlänge entfernt, aus Angst, jemand könnte versuchen, einen von ihnen zu verhexen. Der bewölkte Himmel und die graue Sonne sorgten für ein bleiches Licht und als gewissenhaft höfliche Gespräche um ihn herum schwirrten, sah er zu, wie die Schatten immer länger und dunkler wurden und er spürte einen unaufhaltsamen Zug zu dem Hort, den die Nacht versprach.

Er wurde herumgeschubst. Die Luft wurde dicker und dicker. Er erhielt nur nervöse und misstrauische Blicke. Was natürlich besser war als Drohungen oder Flüche, aber die wachsamen Blicke hörten nicht auf und Draco fühlte sich, als würde sich sein Körper genauso verknoten wie sein Magen. Er griff nach Harrys Arm, zog ihn von dem letzten Gratulanten weg und durch die Menge zu einem Tisch in der Ecke.

Narcissa bemerkte sie zuerst und zauberte mit einem kurzen Winken ihres Zauberstabs zwei Stühle herbei, richtete sie für die Jungen her und berührte Draco an der Schulter, als dieser sich neben ihr niederließ. Sie strich ihm die losen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und erneuerte die Schleife, die sein Haar fixierte.

„Ihr hättet früher herkommen und euch setzen sollen", murmelte sie. „Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich umfallen."

„So fühle ich mich auch", meinte Draco, schloss die Augen und drehte seinen Kopf etwas, damit sie besser an seine Haare kam. „Ich mag es nicht, von ihnen umringt zu sein. Ich will nach Serpentia gehen."

„Nicht vor Sonnenuntergang", ermahnte Lucius von der anderen Seite des runden Tisches. Er warf Harry einen unfreundlichen Blick zu, da dieser es zugelassen hatte, dass sein Sohn sich so verausgabte, blieb aber Draco gegenüber milde. „Du würdest dich dort nur schlimmer fühlen. Warte bis der Mond aufgeht."

„Aber es ist schon in der Luft", stöhnte Draco, der nicht erwartete, dass er seinen Willen bekommen würde, aber das alles sehr ungerecht fand.

„Wenn der Mond das einzige Licht ist", spezifizierte Lucius. „Wenn die Kerzen und Freudenfeuer entzündet werden. Die Schatten, auf die du wartest, sind noch nicht herausgekommen."

Eine Kerze stand in der Mitte des Tisches seiner Familie, wie auf allen anderen Tischen und wartete darauf, angezündet zu werden. Sobald die Sonne tief genug am Horizont stand, würde sie aufflammen und die Hochzeitsgesellschaft würde mitsamt den Gästen und Wachen zu dem Ort aufbrechen, den seine Familie für die wirkliche Hochzeit ausgewählt hatte. Im Moment hielten Lumoszauber die näher kommende Dämmerung in Schach.

„Natürlich müsst ihr noch eine weitere Zeremonie über euch ergehen lassen, bevor ihr euch verabschieden könnt", sagte Severus gnadenlos.

Alle am Tisch warfen ihm einen bösen Blick zu, aber Narcissa tätschelte ihrem Sohn aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Eine kurze Zeremonie", erklärte sie. „Viel kürzer als diese. Und dann könnt ihr euch verziehen, wann ihr wollt."

„ ... innerhalb der Anlage", fügte Severus hinzu.

„ ... und eure Zeit alleine genießen", schloss sie und warf Severus wieder einen finsteren Blick zu.

Was ihn überhaupt nicht störte. „Bis zum Morgen, wenn ihr euch wie Diplomaten verhalten, den Schaden in Hogsmeade begutachten, euch öffentlich zeigen und allen erzählen müsst, wie sehr ihr euch dem Frieden verschrieben habt. Sehr freundlich und sehr früh am Morgen."

Als Draco zusammenzuckte, legte Harry einen Arm um seine Schulter, als wolle er ihn vor seinem Meister abschirmen. „Erst müssen sie Hogsmeade von allen Zaubern und Flüchen befreien und das wird bestimmt ein bis zwei Tage dauern. Und er wird viel Zeit zum Ausruhen haben."

„Der Tagesprophet wird an euerer Türschwelle stehen, kaum dass die Hochzeit vorbei ist, wenn sie sich ihre Nasen nicht schon an euerem Schlafzimmerfenster platt drücken", sagte Severus.

„Eure Elfen sind zurück, oder?", fragte Harry. „Können sie die Reporter nicht fernhalten?"

Draco schaute lange genug aus seinem Bad in Selbstmitleid auf, um zu sehen, wie sein Vater den Kopf schüttelte.

„Sie sind wild geworden", seufzte Lucius. „Sie werden Befehle von Narcissa annehmen, aber es wird viel Zeit vergehen, bis sie wieder normale Hauselfen sind. Außer wir wollen, dass sie die Reporter zerschreddern. Was wirklich verführerisch ist."

Mit einem Grummeln sank Harry in seinen Stuhl. „Dann muss ich sie halt alle alleine vertreiben."

Draco kuschelte den Kopf in seinen Arm, der auf dem Tisch lag, und griff nach Harrys Hand, die ihm vorkam wie der Fels in der Brandung. Wenn Harry sagte, dass er was tun würde, tat Harry das normalerweise, außer Draco fand einen Weg, es ihm auszureden. Es klang auch nicht so schlimm, die ganze Welt gegen sich aufzubringen, wenn er dafür nur einen Tag länger schlafen konnte. Der Lärm des Empfangs trat in den Hintergrund, als er die Augen schloss und im Kreise seiner Familie vor sich hindöste. Es war kein Schlaf, aber er konnte wenigstens für eine Weile so tun, als würde die Welt nicht existieren. Die Minuten zogen sich hin, begleitet vom leisen Murmeln der Stimme seines Vaters, das sich mischte mit dem seiner Mutter und seines Meister.

Ein kratzendes Geräusch und der Geruch von brennendem Docht.

Draco blickte auf und sah, dass die Kerze brannte. Um sie herum flackerten alle Kerzen auf. Der Kronleuchter leuchtete hell. Die Lumos-Zauber im ganzen Ballsaal löschten sich von selbst, so dass die tanzenden Flammen das einzige Licht waren. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen war von den dunklen Zauberern zu hören.

Schatten schlangen sich um Draco wie eine bequeme Decke und versteckten und beschützen ihn vor den letzten Strahlen der Sonne. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes sammelten sich die hellen Zauberer in kleinen Gruppen und blickten sich ängstlich im Raum um, als würde Monster an den Wänden entlang kriechen.

Ein paar Sekunden beobachtete Draco, wie die Flamme gleichmäßig brannte, das kleine Feuer bewegte sich fast nicht. Auf der anderen Seite der Kerze schien der Mond durch das Fenster. Ein silbriges Glitzern, das immer heller wurde.

„Jetzt?", fragt er unnötigerweise.

„Jetzt."

Lucius stand auf, gefolgt von Narcissa und Severus. Draco stand zu schnell auf und ihm wurde schwindlig, aber er schwankte nur etwas, bevor Harry ihm half, das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Draco lächelte und berührte seine Hand.

„Mir geht es gut", flüsterte er. „Nur etwas müde."

„Hoffentlich nicht zu müde", flüsterte Harry mit einem Lächeln zurück. „Ich freue mich auf heute Nacht."

„Ich auch", antwortete Draco und lehnte sich etwas näher zu Harry. „Ich denke, dass wir lange genug gewartet haben."

Eine kalte Hand legte sich auf Dracos Schulter und zog ihn nicht gerade sanft wieder gerade.

„Ihr könnt noch etwas länger warten", sagte Severus und führte Draco in Richtung Tür. „Es gibt Zauber, die deine Ehre beschützen. Zwing mich nicht, sie anzuwenden."

Draco zuckte zusammen, als Harry den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, aber zu seiner Erleichterung überlegte Harry es sich nochmal und ignorierte den Kommentar. Unter Severus' Aufsicht gingen sie nach draußen, wobei sie Lucius und Narcissa in die Mitte des Innenhofs folgten, vorbei an den Bänken und der gleichen Weide, unter der sie am Tage gestanden hatten. Lucius wischte etwas Schnee von der Rinde und deckte damit eine Rune auf, die in den Baum geritzt worden war.

„Berkana", murmelte er und verschwand.

Narcissa benutzte als nächstes den Portschlüssel. Draco konnte nicht widerstehen und warf einen kurzen Blick nach hinten. Die dunklen Zauberer und Hexen hatten sich hinter ihm versammelt und zogen aus Gewohnheit ihre Kapuzen hoch. Zusammengedrängt am Ende standen die hellen Zauberer, die leise untereinander flüsterten, als sie zögerlich näher kamen, da sie nun so nervös in der Nacht waren, wie die dunklen Zauberer es am Tage gewesen waren.

Als er am Ziel des Portschlüssels ankam, fand er sich in einem Hain wieder, der einen Teich umschloss. Er begann zu zittern und suchte gleich Harrys Nähe, kaum dass dieser aufgetaucht war. Die Luft hier klebte an seiner Haut, da sie feucht und warm war, trotz der späten Jahreszeit.

„Was ist das für ein Ort?", fragte Harry leise neben ihm. „Ich kann ihn spüren."

„Es ist einer der Orte, an denen die alten Götter immer gereist sind", antwortete Draco und zog Harry die Kapuze über den Kopf. „Durch den Teich hier. Ich glaube es war ein Schlangengeist."

„Aber wieso ist die Magie..." Harry musste seine Stimme senken, als mehr Leute hinter ihnen auftauchten. „... wieso ist die Magie noch hier? Sie haben diesen Ort vor hunderten von Jahren verlassen, nicht wahr? Müsste die Magie nicht längst verschwunden sein?"

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln blickte Draco zu ihm hoch. „Verstehst du jetzt, wie mächtig sie gewesen sind?"

Draco ließ seine Hand in Harrys gleiten und führte ihn weiter den Pfad hinunter. Grillen sprangen aus dem Weg und Glühwürmchen tanzten um sie herum. Die tiefhängenden Äste der Bäume streiften ihre Kapuzen, aber ihnen wurde nicht durch Blätter die Sicht auf die glitzernden Sterne über ihnen versperrt. Durch den Mond und die Lumoszauber, den fast jeder vor sich hertrug, sah der dunkle Pfad eher aus wie ein Streifen aus flackerndem Licht und Schatten.

Am Teich hielten sie an. Durch die noch gebliebene Magie blubberte der Teich und erzeugte einen leichten Nebel, der um ihre Füße wirbelte. Wie zuvor teilten sich die Hochzeitsgäste in zwei Gruppen. Die hellen Zauberer standen auf Harrys Seite, die dunklen auf Dracos.

Anders als bei der Ministeriumshochzeit standen die dunklen Zauberer nun stolz da, ihre Gesichter ummantelt von ihren Kapuzen. Sie kannten diesen Teich, den Hain und die Wälder. Seit Jahrhunderten trafen sie sich hier und Jahrhunderte zuvor hatten sie im Dienste des Gott des Wassers gestanden und ihm gedient. Während sich die hellen Zauberer dicht zusammendrängten und die dunklen Bäume nervös beäugten, entspannten sich die dunklen Zauberer und warteten.

„Wir stehen am Rande des Arviragus-Teich", begann Lucius und seine im Schatten liegenden Augen suchten die Menge nach der kleinsten Bewegung ab. „Erwählt für dieses Ereignis durch sein Vermächtnis an unsere Art. Einst war er für unsere alten Götter der Weg zwischen den Welten. Es ist auch der Ort, an dem unsere alte Religion starb und neue Hoffnung entsprang. Ein geeigneter Ort also, wo vielleicht eine Ära endet und eine neue beginnt."

„Oft sind dunkle Zauberer und Hexen noch halbe Kinder, wenn sie heiraten, gezwungen, sich zum Schutz zu binden, nachdem sie ihre Familien verloren haben. Die Glücklichen unter ihnen können ihren Schwur an einem geheiligten Ort ablegen, aber immer mit Eile. Aber da diese Verbindung ein Meilenstein ist, wagen wir es seit Jahrhunderten zum ersten Mal wieder, eine richtige Zeremonie abzuhalten."

So wichtig das auch war, entfleuchten den hellen Zauberern Seufzer. Draco lächelte. Sie waren an langatmige Spektakel gewohnt, besonders bei offiziellen Anlässen, wenn ihr Minister für Stunden über Merlin, ihre Geschichte und ihre Zukunftshoffnungen sprach. Sie würden alle überrascht werden von der Kürze der Hochzeit.

„Draco Malfoy", wandte sich Lucius an seinen Sohn. „Wahrer Meister der Zaubertränke. Bruder der Walpurgisritter und Erbe der Malfoy-Linie, erneuerst du deine Ergebenheit an Morgana und Mordred, an unsere Künste und unsere Hoffnung, und ehelichst Harry James Potter vor den Augen Gottes?"

Die Zeremonie ging nicht weiter, während Draco schockiert dastand. Wahrer Meister der Zaubertränke? Sogar Lucius hatte kein Mitsprachrecht, ob und wie sein Meister in aus seinen Lehrjahren entließ. Bevor er es verhindern konnte, um seine Würde zu behalten, schaute er nach rechts und entdeckte Snape neben seiner Mutter. Sein Meister nickte.

Nein, nicht mehr Meister. Severus war nun einfach Severus, wie er es gewesen war, bevor Draco sieben Jahre alt wurde. Er benötigte nicht länger die Billigung oder Berichtigung seines Meisters. Aber die plötzliche Freiheit fühlte sich nicht nur an, als wäre ihm eine Last abgenommen worden, sondern auch, als sei das Sicherheitsnetz unter ihm entfernt worden.

„Ja, ich will", hauchte er, da er sich zwingen musste zu sprechen."

Als hätte es keine Unterbrechung gegeben, wandte sich Lucius nun Harry zu und dieses Mal klang er etwas gezwungen und angestrengt. „Harry James Potter, der Junge-der-lebt, Zerstörer Voldemorts und Erbe der Potters, du kommst zu uns von der anderen Seite des Sonnenuntergangs. Wirst du die Dunkelheit willkommen heißen, Min... ähm ... Merlin entsagen und Draco Malfoy vor den Augen Gottes ehelichen?"

„Ich will", sagte Harry.

Lucius griff in seine Robe und holte ein kleines Messer hervor. Draco erkannte es vom Labor seines Meis... Severus, als sie Vögel seziert und empfindliche Pflanzen gestutzt hatten. Ein Messer für alle Fälle, viel einsetzbar und scharf wie eine Rasierklinge.

„Greif nach der Klinge."

Obwohl sie Harry von diesem Teil der Zeremonie erzählt hatten, griff Draco zuerst nach der scharfen Klinge. Die Erinnerung an solche Hochzeiten waren mit der Zeit verblasst, aber sein Blut erkannte das Ritual. Mit einem leisen Zischen schnitt er sich in die Handfläche, aber nur so tief, dass Blut auf die Klinge und auf die feuchte Erde tropfte.

Dann griff Harry nach dem Messer und schaute es etwas ängstlich, aber nicht zögerlich an. Er schnitt sich und streckte dann seine blutende Hand aus. Er zuckte trotz seines immer größer werdenden Lächeln etwas zusammen, als Draco nach seiner Hand griff. Ihr Blut vermischte sich und tropfte zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch.

„Der Schmerz und die Freude einer Ehe sind nun die euren", sagte Lucius. „Für immer Teil des anderen. Ohne Anfang oder Ende. Hiermit erkläre ich euch für ehrenhaft gebunden."

Immer noch Harrys Hand haltend, trat Draco zum Kuss vor und dieses Mal ließ er Harry gewähren. Harrys freie Hand legte sich in seinen Nacken und zog ihn an sich, während sich ihre Körper aneinander pressten. Draco schloss die Augen. So nahe, dachte er, konnte er etwas von der Macht spüren, die in dem Jungen-der-lebte schlummerte. Ein beruhigender Schild zwischen ihm und der Welt.

Vielleicht war es der Kuss, der alle fühlen ließ, dass das weniger eine politische Ehe als eine Liebesehe war. Vielleicht war es auch die späte Stunde und der warme Wald. Vielleicht war es auch, weil alle hungrig waren und nicht viel zu Abend gegessen hatten. Aus welchem Grund auch immer, als die Hochzeitsgesellschaft den Hain verließ und in eine Lichtung außerhalb des Waldes kam, jubelten fast alle, als sie mehrere Tische auf dem Gras stehen sahen, die alle unter dem Gewicht der daraufstehenden Köstlichkeiten zu brechen drohten. Große Freudenfeuer erhellten das Feld und der Vollmond erleuchtete die Stellen, die die Flammen nicht erreichen konnten.

So einladend das Essen auch aussah, fragte sich Draco, warum es hier war. Dunkle Hochzeiten endeten immer damit, dass sich alle in die Sicherheit ihrer Heime zurückzogen. Draco blickte zu seinem Vater, der mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ich dachte, ein kleines Zugeständnis an ihre gesellschaftlichen Gepflogenheiten wäre angebracht", meinte Lucius. „Außerdem wollte deine Mutter deine Hochzeit ordentlich feiern."

'Ordnungsgemäßes Feiern' beinhaltete wohl auch Musik, dachte Draco, als er die wohlbekannten Töne eines traditionellen dunklen Liedes durch die Menge klingen hörte. Gute Sache, dass die meisten die alte Sprache nicht verstanden. „Swa signe eower lagu an promyses secgan deorc oe ded, an couren bi oe heorth fyr an hyden bineoð an eower bed", klang schön, wenn es gesungen wurde, hätte aber die Hälfte der Gäste beleidigt.

„Müssen wir hier bleiben?", fragte Harry, der offensichtlich hoffte, dass die Antwort Nein war.

„Nicht wenn ihr verschwindet, bevor es jemand merkt." Narcissa legte kurz ihre Arme um Draco und zog ihn zu sich. Dann trat sie mit einem Lächeln zurück. „Am sichersten wird es beim Teich sein. Er ist sehr gut geschützt. Morgen früh könnt ihr zurück auf das Diggory-Gut schleichen."

„Du meinst, wir sollen die Nacht auf dem Boden verbringen?", fragte Harry.

„Es ist Tradition. Ihr werdet es bequem genug haben." Sie schubste beide leicht zurück in Richtung des Pfades. „Los, bevor alle kommen und euch noch mal gratulieren wollen."

Die Warnung ließ Harry alles vergessen, was er sagen wollte. Hand in Hand verschwanden sie zurück in den Wald und gingen dabei an zwei Wache stehenden Rittern vorbei. Als sie wieder am Teich waren, suchten sie nach einem geeigneten Plätzchen. Weiches Gras bedeckte den Großteil des Bodens, aber um ihre Ruhe zu haben, musste Draco einen Grywania-Zauber auf die umliegenden Pflanzen anwenden. Das Gebüsch wurde immer dicker und größer, während er Reben um Baumstümpfe und Äste lockte, bis er ein Laube geschaffen hatte, die gerade groß genug für sie beide war. Harry zog seinen Umhang aus, breitete ihn auf dem Boden aus und strich in flach. Währenddessen versiegelte Draco den Eingang, damit niemand sie sehen konnte.

„Sie hatte recht", sagte Harry. „Es ist echt bequem hier."

Draco setze sich neben ihn, öffnete seinen Umhang und ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten. Als er den ersten Knopf seines Kragens öffnen wollte, merkte er jedoch, dass er es nicht konnte. Der Schnitt an seiner Hand tat zu sehr weh. Es erschien nutzlos und rücksichtslos, den Schnitt nicht zu heilen, aber er war nicht tief und ihn mit Magie zu heilen, brachte Unglück. Als er es ein weiteres Mal fruchtlos versuchte, stoppte Harry ihn, schob seine Hand sanft beiseite und öffnete Dracos Knöpfe. Da Draco nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, hielt er still und ließ Harry seine Robe öffnen und sie über seine Schultern und Arme ziehen. Es fühlte sich wunderbar an, als Harry ihn fertig ausgezogen hatte, eine Hand auf seine Brust legte und ihn zwang, sich zurückzulegen. Er legte sich über ihn und liebkoste den Schnitt in seiner Hand.

„Harry …", murmelte Draco. „Ich weiß nicht … Ich habe nie…"

„Das habe ich nicht vergessen", versicherte ihm Harry, der Dracos Schleife aus dem Haar löste und es um den Finger zwirbelte. „Hab keine Angst."

„Habe ich nicht", sagte Draco zu schnell. Er lehnte sich auf einen Ellbogen, als Harry sich zurücklehnte und sie sich gegenseitig betrachteten.

Einen Moment lang sagte keiner etwas. Sie wussten, dass es tausende Sachen gab, die sie besprechen mussten, besonders jetzt, da sie endlich mal alleine waren. Harrys Legilimentik und seine Wut, Dracos Familie und was sie von ihm erwartete, das Ministerium, die Auswirkungen des Krieges und Voldemorts Tod, aber das konnte warten. Alles konnte warten.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Draco. Komisch, wie es immer einfacher wurde.

„Ich liebe dich."

Das war das letzte, was sie für den Rest der Nacht sagten.

Ende


	28. Chapter 28

**Epilog**

Die Möwen jagten kreischend über ihre Köpfe, flogen tief über die schwarzen Felsen, die ins Meer ragten und zischten durch die Gischt. Muggelschiffe waren im Hafen aneinander gereiht, aber ein steiniger Weg, der mit einem „Betreten-Verboten"-Schild markiert war, das so verzaubert war, dass kein Muggel an ihm vorbeikam, folgte der Küste bis zu einer Ausbuchtung in den Felsen. Als der Weg an einer Steilküste endete, bogen Draco und Harry scharf nach rechts ab und verschwanden auf Pier 39 1/2. Einige wenige Personen gingen langsam auf einem windschiefen und mit Muscheln verkrustetem Pier entlang und einen Landungssteg hinauf zu einer antiken Galeere.

„Sieht wie ein Geisterschiff aus", flüsterte Harry.

Draco runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Die zerfledderten und fransigen Segel wehten sanft im Wind. Das Schiff knirschte und knackte gutmütig, als die wenigen Menschen den Steg hinaufgingen. Die mit Sternen übersehene Flagge, die am Mast gehisst worden war, passte nicht nur deswegen nicht ins Bild, weil es keine Muggelflagge war, sondern nicht einmal britisch..

„Geister können kein Schiff rudern", meinte er. „Oder ist das wieder so ein Muggelding?"

Lächelnd blickte Harry in den Himmel. „Ich denke, ich erkläre es dir, wenn wir zu Hause sind."

Nur noch eine Handvoll Leute waren noch auf dem Pier. Pansy stand am Ende der Menge, ihre Hände warm in einen Muff verpackt. Sie reckte den Hals, um den Pfad abzusuchen und als sie sie entdeckte, winkte sie ihnen zu und kam ihnen entgegen.

„Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass du es nicht schaffen würdest", sagte sie, während sie Draco umarmte. Sie blickte kurz zu Harry, nickte ihm aber nur zu.

„Entschuldige, ich musste dem Ministerium entwischen", erklärte er.

Sie nickte und trat zurück, aber ihre Hände verweilten auf seinen Schultern. Beide wollten nicht loslassen. Denn so wie die Dinge standen, war es möglich, dass sie sich nie wieder sehen würden.

Die dunklen Zauberer verließen England.

Zwar nicht alle und viele von ihnen waren jene, von denen bis jetzt niemand gewusst hatten, dass sie existierten. Draco kannte nicht viele Gesichter auf dem Schiff. Es waren verborgene Familien, die nun mutig genug waren, aus ihren Verstecken zu kommen, aber nur, um auf das nächste Schiff zu hasten, das sie in ein anderes Land bringen sollte. Ein solches Schiff zu nehmen, war meistens sehr teuer und es dauerte einige Wochen, bis es an seinem Zielhafen ankam. Aber es war sicherer, als die vom Ministerium organisierten Portschlüssel und viel bequemer als fliegen.

„Draco", murmelte sie, „bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht mitkommen möchtest?"

„Pansy", seufzte er. In den letzten Tagen hatten sie diese Diskussion schon des Öfteren gehabt, aber er hielt sie nicht auf, es nochmals zu versuchen.

„Dein Herrenhaus ist weg und sie wissen, was du bist", sagte sie schnell. „Und es werden nicht viele von uns hier bleiben. Es gibt so wenig, was dich hier hält..."

„Pansy!"

Sie hielt inne und schenkte ihm den verärgerten Blick, von dem er wusste, dass er ihn vermissen würde. „Dummer, waghalsiger Malfoy", murmelte sie.

„Nicht so waghalsig, wie du denkst." Draco griff in seine Tasche und holte eine faustgroße Wyvern aus Kupfer hervor. Ihre ausgebreiteten Flügel schimmerten in der Sonne. Pansy nahm sie mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

„Ein Portschlüssel?", fragte sie.

„Genau. Du bist unser Fluchtweg, wenn das hier schief geht." Er zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern, als ob er ihr nicht gerade ihrer aller Leben anvertraut hätte. „Stell sie an einen Ort mit viel Platz."

Sie schnaubte bei dem Extraaufwand, den er betrieb, um sie zum Gehen zu bewegen, aber was auch immer sie sagen wollte, wurde durch den scharfen Knall, den die Segel verursachten, als sie gehisst wurden, unterbrochen. Das Schiff machte einen Satz nach vorne, als ob es kaum erwarten könnte loszulegen und die Ankerkette spannte sich.

Pansy schrie überrascht auf.

„Ich muss gehen", sagte sie und steckte die kleine Wyvern in ihre Tasche. „Draco, du hast das Buch, das ich dir gegeben habe ..."

„Ich werde schreiben, versprochen", unterbrach er sie. „Und du schreibst zurück?"

„Natürlich. Ich werde dir sagen, wie es in Grinsets ist." Sie umarmte ihn noch einmal und schloss einen Moment die Augen. „Ich werde die Figur an einen sicheren Ort stellen."

„Ich vertraue dir." Er trat zurück, hielt aber noch ihre Hände. „Sicher, dass es dir gut gehen wird?"

Pansy nickte. „Wir gehen zusammen, also werden wir nicht allein sein. Und wir haben drüben bereits Gastfamilien, andere dunkle Familien. Wir werden zurecht kommen."

„Sag Theo, er soll auf dich aufpassen", sagte er.

„Okay", antwortete sie. Als sie ein paar Schritte zurücktrat, lächelte sie endlich Harry zu, aber es war kalt und voller Gift. „Wenn du ihm weh tust, werde ich es herausfinden!"

Harry zögerte, und dachte über eine Antwort nach und sie war schon auf halbem Weg zum Schiff, als ihm etwas einfiel. Der Steg verschwand, nachdem sie an Bord gegangen war und der Anker wurde gelichtet. Vom Pier aus konnten Draco und Harry sehen, wie der Kapitän in der Nähe des Hecks einen Sack öffnete und einen starken Wind befreite, der schnell die Segel füllte. Während das Schiff langsam durch die Wellen glitt, erschien Pansy neben Theo und einem jungen Zauberer an der Reling, den Draco als Kytel erkannte. Sie konnten sich nur wortlos zuwinken und nach ein paar Sekunden war das Schiff schon so weit gesegelt, dass sogar das nicht mehr möglich war. Trotzdem wandte Draco den Blick erst ab, als das Schiff nur noch ein kleiner Punkt am Horizont war.

„Bring mich zurück zum Cottage!", sagte er leise.

Harry wusste nicht, wie Draco gemeinsames Apparieren ertragen konnte, aber in den letzten Wochen nach ihrer Hochzeit hatte er festgestellt, dass Draco nichts tun würde, wenn er einen anderen dazu bringen konnte, es für ihn zu tun. Er wusste nicht, ob es an der Müdigkeit lag, die von den ganzen Kämpfen herrührte oder ob er einfach nur faul war.

„Du bist wirklich ein verzogenes Balg!", murrte Harry leidenschaftslos und schlang seine Arme von hinten um Draco. „Wirst du mich jetzt immer dazu bringen, alles für dich zu machen?"

„Für immer und ewig", antwortete Draco. „Ich vertraue dir."

Einen Wimpernschlag später standen sie auf der Lichtung vor dem Cottage. Draco stand einige Augenblicke still und nahm sich Zeit, das Haus zu betrachten. Mit seinen zwei Stockwerken, den tiefen Fenstern und Steinmauern sah es eher wie eine Minifestung aus, ganz abgesehen vom Keller und der verborgenen Feuerstelle. Es sah nicht einladend aus, aber stark und es passte gut in die Landschaft. Lila Blüten, die den Efeu überdeckten, der das ganze Gebäude umrankte, und eine Trauerweide gaben dem ganzen einen Hauch Beständigkeit, besonders da sie außerhalb der Saison blühten, aber in Hexengärten kam das schon mal vor.

Bis das Herrenhaus wieder aufgebaut war, war das ihr Zuhause. Natürlich gemütlich, aber auch formell genug, um Besucher auf Malfoy-Art empfangen zu können, aber trotzdem ... es war nicht sein eigenes Zimmer, die Bibliothek seines Vaters oder das Labor seiner Mutter. Er hoffte, dass das neue Herrenhaus sich wie ein Zuhause anfühlen würde, aber / es würde lange dauern, bis es fertig war.

In der Woche nach ihrer Hochzeit hatte er zusammen mit Harry und dem Minister die Ruinen der Zauberwelt besucht. Auftritte um Trost zu spenden und um aufräumen zu helfen, zumindest so lange, bis der Tagesprophet keine Fotos mehr schoss. Zum Glück überzeugte Dracos zerlumptes und müdes Aussehen jeden, dass seine Faulheit und Teilnahmslosigkeit auf ein Kriegstrauma zurückzuführen waren. Niemand protestierte, wenn Harry ihn nach Hause brachte, aber er wusste nicht, ob das so war, weil er ein dunkler Zauberer war oder weil sie mit ihm fühlten.

Er vermutete, dass Harry wusste, wie wenig ihm Hogsmeade, Hogwarts und die anderen Orte im Land bedeuteten, an denen Schlachten geschlagen worden waren. Die verbrannten, schwarzen Ruinen der Läden waren für ihn nicht interessant. Die Straßen, die von Riesen zerschmettert und von Werwolfkrallen zerschlissen worden waren, beeindruckten ihn nicht. Zerstörung schockte ihn nicht mehr.

Seit Monaten schwelte sein Haus in Ruinen vor sich hin und während andere Zauberer vor Voldemorts Armee geflohen waren, hatte er gekämpft. Zwar nicht freiwillig, aber er hatte ihm gegenüber gestanden, hatte Blut vergossen, Todesser und einen Werwolf getötet und sogar Harry geholfen, den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten. Sollten die hellen Zauberer doch über seine Erschöpfung und Teilnahmslosigkeit und Arroganz lästern. Der rücksichtslose, feige Malfoy, der nur kämpfte, wenn es ihm passte. Wenigstens war er bereit zu kämpfen. Hogwarts stand noch, während das Ministerium gefallen war und er wusste, dass die Zauberwelt das bemerkt hatte. Arrogante, rücksichtslose Malfoys hin oder her, der Sieg der dunklen Gesellschaft hatte sie bei den hellen Zauberern irgendwie beliebt gemacht. Sogar die Zeit, die sein Vater in Askaban verbracht hatte, interessierte niemanden mehr.

„Harry", sagte Draco langsam. „wegen meinem Vater ..."

Der Gedanke verweilte einen Moment in der Luft.

„Er ist im Haus, richtig?", vermutete Harry. „Ich weiß, wir haben das Schlafzimmer kaum verlassen, aber ich kann ihn manchmal hören, ihn und Snape."

„Mutter ist auch hier", fügte Draco überflüssigerweise hinzu.

Narcissa hob selten ihre Stimme oder stampfte mit dem Fuß auf, wenn sie wütend war. Ihre Anwesenheit machte sich durch würzige Düfte und gelegentliche Explosionen im Zaubertranklabor bemerkbar. Wenn Draco und Harry das Klopfen von Lucius' Gehstock auf dem Boden hören konnten oder wie Severus jemanden anblaffte, dann war Narcissa bestimmt nicht weit. Aber sie störten die jungen Männer nie und ließen sie ihre Eulen vom Ministerium mit einer weiteren Anfrage für ein Foto oder ein Treffen, das ihren guten Willen zum Ausdruck bringen sollte, selbst beantworten.

„Sie lassen uns ziemlich lang alleine", meinte Harry, „oder verpassen wir uns immer?"

„Von beidem etwas", sagte Draco. „Sie machen eine Show aus den Besuchen der Ritter bei den Auroren und dem Nettsein. Wir besuchen nur nicht die gleichen verbrannten Ruinen wie sie."

„Hm..."

Draco drehte sich in Harrys Armen und stand ihm nun von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber. Er strich Harrys wirre Haare aus dessen Augen, als der Wind sie ihm ins Gesicht wehte.

„Du bist immer noch Harry Potter", sagte Draco, „aber auch ein Teil der Malfoy-Familie. Ich weiß, dass du meinen Vater oder Severus nicht magst, aber ich verspreche, dass sie dir nichts tun werden. Es wird eine Zeitlang dauern, bis ihr euch aneinander gewöhnt habt ..."

„Da könntest du vielleicht zuviel verlangen", meinte Harry. Er seufzte, als Draco sich besorgt auf die Lippe biss. „Sieh mal, ich kann nicht versprechen, dass alles perfekt sein wird, aber ich verspreche, keinen Streit anzufangen."

„Es ist nur ... bitte versuch freundlich zu sein", bat Draco ihn, „Ich ... ich kann nicht zwischen dir und meiner Familie wählen. Ich kann einfach nicht. Vater sagt, er wird dich nicht absichtlich provozieren, aber ich weiß, dass ihr zwei trotzdem aneinandergeraten werdet."

„Ich nehme an, ich kann ihm keine Schläge androhen, wenn er Schlammblut sagt", grummelte Harry.

Als Draco sich bei diesen Worten versteifte, zuckte Harry zusammen und hielt ihn ein paar Zentimeter von sich entfernt mit den Händen auf seinen Schultern. Dann legte er eine Hand auf Dracos Wange und fuhr mit dem Daumen über die Stelle, die seine Faust damals getroffen hatte.

„Es tut mir leid!", murmelte er. „Ich hasse das Wort wirklich, aber ... es tut mir leid. Ich werde dich nie wieder schlagen, versprochen!"

Draco würde das glauben, wenn es nicht passiert wäre, aber er sagte auch nicht, dass Harry ihn nicht geschlagen hatte, weil er dieses Wort in den Munde genommen hatte, sondern weil er ihn manipuliert hatte. Er sah keinen Grund darin, das anzumerken. Mit etwas Glück würde Harry es nicht merken, wenn Draco ihn sanft in die richtige Bahn lenkte. Natürlich alles zu Harrys Bestem. Außerdem hatte er ausgezeichnete Lehrer, die sich regelmäßig gegenseitig manipulierten, mit unterschiedlichem Erfolg und Harry war war bei weitem nicht so hellhörig wie seine Eltern oder sein Meister – Severus.

Nachdem sie das Haus betreten hatten, hörte er die Stimmen seiner Eltern aus dem Salon. Draco zog leise seinen Kapuzenumhang aus, den er immer anzog, wenn er das Haus verließ und legte ihn über den Stuhl im Flur. Eine der Elfen würde ihn aufräumen.

„Draco! Harry!", rief Narcissa. „Wo wart ihr heute? Ich wusste nicht, dass euch das Ministerium geeult hatte!"

„Hat es nicht", antwortete Draco. „Wir haben Pansy verabschiedet. Ich habe ihr die Wyvern gegeben."

Er wappnete sich, als er mit Harry hineinging. Viel kleiner als der Salon im Manor, fühlte sich der Raum für Draco beengend an, nie gut für reizbare Malfoys. Die hohen Bücherregale rundherum machten den Raum gleichzeitig zur Bibliothek, in der sie sich alle abends versammelten.

Seine Mutter war nicht alleine. Severus saß ihr gegenüber, ein Sammelsurium an Zutatenfläschchen breitete sich zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch aus. Lucius saß am Kamin und las. Mit einem dumpfes Geräusch schloss Lucius das Buch, das Draco als das Tagebuch seines Vaters erkannte, und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit der Familie zu.

„Das war das letzte Schiff, wenn ich mich nicht irre", meinte Lucius. „Ich nehme an, alles lief nach Plan?"

Draco nickte.

„Wenn du es gewusst hast, wieso warst du dann nicht auch dort?", fragte Harry.

Draco zuckte zusammen, wobei er sich überlegte, ob er Harry jemals Manieren beibringen würde, und hoffte, dass sein Vater nicht beleidigt war. Er glaubte nicht, dass Harry diese Frage böse gemeint hatte, aber ihm wäre lieber gewesen, er hätte etwas in der Art von „Ja, ich wünschte du hättest mit uns kommen können" oder „Entschuldige, ich dachte, du hast es gewusst" gesagt. Während eines höflichen Gesprächs sprach man mit dem Familienoberhaupt einfach nicht auf diese Weise.

Im Raum wurde es still und Harry setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin, aber sein fragendes Gesicht verriet, dass er zwar wusste, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte, aber nicht was. Lucius machte eine Pause, bevor er antwortete.

„Ich halte es für das Beste, wenn Draco und ich nicht die gleichen Versammlungen besuchen", sagte er. „Besonders in deiner Gegenwart."

Harry versteifte sich, antwortete vorerst aber nicht, um Lucius Zeit zu geben, sich zu erklären. Dennoch ballten sich seine Fäuste leicht und verrieten den Ärger, den Lucius' Kommentar hervorgerufen hatte.

„Zwei Malfoys und der Junge-der-lebt?", fuhr Lucius fort. „Das wäre ein reizvolles Ziel für jeden, der diesen kleinen Schritt in Richtung Frieden zunichte machen wollte. Ich würde euch beiden empfehlen, darüber nachzudenken, nur dass ihr beweisen müsst, wie unzertrennlich ihr seid. Eure Ehe sollte nicht als schwach angesehen werden."

Er zuckte etwas mit den Schultern und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. Dabei entspannte er sich etwas, als er sah, dass Harry ihm nicht widersprechen wollte.

„Außerdem habe ich das erste Schiff nach Roanoke verabschiedet", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Roanoke?", wiederholte Harry. „Ist das ein Land?"

„Die älteste magische Stadt", antwortete Draco. „Die meisten dunklen Zauberer werden sich wahrscheinlich dort niederlassen, aber es gibt noch eine andere Gemeinde namens Grinset, die an der Küste liegt. Sie sollten in beiden Städten sicher sein."

„Also, wie viele dunkle Zauberer sind geblieben?", fragte Harry.

„Nicht viele", antwortete Severus. Er schüttete eine Flasche voller Blätter auf einem Tuch aus und begann, sie zu sortieren. „Nicht, dass es je genügend gegeben hätte. Einen richtigen Kampf gegen die Blutsverräter hätten wir vorher schon nicht überlebt, aber nun können wir froh sein, wenn wir mit unserem Leben davonkommen."

„Optimistisch wie immer", murmelte Narcissa.

„Wenn du glaubst, dass wir das Ministerium mit weniger als hundert Zauberern übernehmen können, würde ich liebend gerne deine Pläne hören!", sagte Severus.

„Ich bin sicher, du könntest mit etwas viel besserem aufwarten", erwiderte sie, „da du bei anderen doch immer irgendeinen Makel entdeckst."

„Stimmt", meinte er, „es ist eine schreckliche Bürde, das einzige vernünftige Wesen in diesem Haus zu sein."

„Eigentlich sollte es vernünftigen Wesen im Blut liegen, auf die zu hören, die es besser wissen", sagte sie.

„Dann sollten diese aber auch in der Lage sein, mich zu überlisten", erwiderte Severus. „Schade, dass das nicht der Fall ist."

Narcissa setzte sich mit finsterem Gesicht in ihrem Stuhl auf. Severus reagierte auf die gleiche Weise und Draco begann, nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, nur für den Fall, dass er einen Schildzauber sprechen musste. Lucius dagegen seufzte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, wobei er sie ansah wie Katzen, die kurz davor waren, aufeinander loszugehen.

„Cissa, Sev, wenn ihr schon streiten müsst, macht das bitte draußen. Es reicht ein abgebranntes Haus."

„Fein", meinte Narcissa schnippisch. „Ich bin im Garten und pflanze Nachtschattengewächse. Wenigstens einer von uns sollte sich nützlich machen."

„Oh ja", schnarrte Severus. „Denn wir haben unbedingt zu wenig Nachtschattengewächse!"

Draco musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Die meisten der Flaschen, die auf dem Tisch standen, enthielten die unterschiedlichsten Teile von Nachtschattengewächsen, aber es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie noch nicht in der Nokturngasse hatte einkaufen gehen können.

„Dann pflanze ich eben Gorweed", schnappte sie.

Nun konnte Draco sein Zusammenzucken nicht verhindern. Gorweed lockte Drachen an und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Lucius mittlerweile über den Vorfall mit den Drachen in Hogwarts Bescheid wusste. Er bemerkte, wie Harry begann, den Mund zu öffnen, daher griff er schnell nach dessen Handgelenk und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. „Bei allen Göttern!", dachte er, „Lenk jetzt bloß nicht ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf dich."

Als sie beleidigt davonstapfte und im Flur verschwand, nahm Severus eine der Flaschen vom Tisch und stand auf.

„Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt", sagte er ohne jemanden anzuschauen. „Ich muss in ihrem Garten noch ein paar Tanglevine-Samen sähen und mich dann für ein paar Stunden verstecken."

Nachdem er aufgestanden war, ließ Draco los, Harry atmete aus und starrte Severus mit großen Augen nach.

„Wow", murmelte er. „Ganz und gar nicht wie bei den Weasleys."

„Du musst ihnen verzeihen", seufzte Lucius, der seine Augen schloss und sich an die Schläfen griff, als ob er Kopfschmerzen hätte. „Sie mögen sich, aber sie können es nicht ausstehen, nicht das letzte Wort zu haben. Sie die ganze Zeit im Haus zu haben, macht das Haus nur entsprechend lauter."

„Aber ..." Harry machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er weitersprach und als er es tat, klang es etwas gestelzt, als ob er sicher gehen wollte, nichts falsches zu sagen. „Du bist doch das Oberhaupt der Familie, oder? Kannst du ihnen nicht einfach sagen, sie sollen aufhören?"

Lucius starrte ihn ungläubig an, bevor er begriff, dass Harry es ernst meinte. Er lachte kläglich auf.

„Den beiden befehlen aufzuhören? Ich kann einen Angriff von einem der beiden abwehren, aber von beiden gemeinsam?" Erschüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, sie sollen ihre Energie aneinander verschwenden. Außerdem hatten sie die Erlaubnis."

Harry blinzelte. „Hatten sie?"

„Severus ist nicht gegangen, bevor er sich sicher war, dass Vater ihn nicht stoppen würde", erklärte Draco. „Und Mutter ist erst gegangen, als Vater erwähnt hat, sie sollen doch draußen streiten."

„Oh!"

Harry blickte Lucius an. Obwohl er nichts sagte, war klar, was sein Blick bedeutete. Harry würde sich wegen Draco an einige Regeln halten, aber von ihm zu erwarten, wegen allem erst um Erlaubnis zu fragen, stand außer Frage. Lucius erwiderte den Blick genauso vorsichtig wie damals, als er ihn in Dumbledores Büro getroffen hatte, nachdem er seine Pläne mit dem Tagebuch durchkreuzt hatte. Der Junge-der-lebt nun ein Malfoy, zwar nicht beim Namen, aber doch durch Heirat. Ein Teil von ihm rebellierte dagegen, dass der Junge sicher vor ihm saß und forderte für jeden durchkreuzten Plan Rache. Aber ein anderer Teil musste doch zugeben, dass er es war, der sich dem Ministerium widersetzt und Draco beschützt hatte.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du eine Weile Dunkle Magie gelernt hast", meinte Lucius dann.

Durch den abrupten Themenwechsel verwirrt, konnte Harry nur nicken.

„Ich denke, es wird das Beste sein, wenn du weiterhin unsere Zauber übst. Die Abschlussprüfungen werden sowieso nicht sehr bald stattfinden, während alles wieder aufgebaut wird, also wirst du Zeit zum Üben haben." Er neigte den Kopf zu Seite, da er sich nicht sicher war, wie Harry auf das, was er nun sagen würde, reagieren würde. „Außerdem wirst du kein Auror werden."

Empörung und Überraschung verdüsterten Harrys Gesicht. „Was?! Ich hatte das seit Jahren vor! Ich dachte, das war Teil des großen Friedenplans, dass Draco ein Ritter sein würde und ich ein Auror."

„Einige im Ministerium nehmen das wohl an, aber es ist nirgendwo schriftlich festgelegt", erklärte Lucius. „Außerdem bist du ein Malfoy, ob du den Namen nun angenommen hast oder nicht. Du hast Wichtigeres zu tun, als flüchtige Todesser einzusammeln."

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Das Bindeglied zwischen den dunklen und den hellen Zauberern zu sein", antwortete Lucius. „Sie sind genauso angespannt wie wir, wenn wir uns gemeinsam in einem Raum befinden. Die Zusammenarbeit zwischen den beiden Seiten wird viel reibungsloser ablaufen, wenn sie mit dir sprechen müssen anstatt mit mir."

„Und ich muss mich vor dir verantworten?", wollte Harry wissen, erbost darüber, dass Lucius annahm, Harry würde ohne Fragen zu stellen, zustimmen.

„Du musst dich vor der dunklen Gemeinschaft verantworten", antwortete Lucius, „genau wie ich."

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. „Und was muss ich sonst noch tun?"

„Im Prinzip genau das, was du gerade machst. Leute treffen, in der Öffentlichkeit erscheinen, nur wirst du jetzt auch helfen, Politik zu machen. Du wirst helfen, Gesetze zu verfassen und ihre Umsetzung überwachen."

„Du würdest sehr mächtig sein", sagte Draco leise.

„Macht interessiert mich nicht", meinte Harry.

„Aber etwas anderes interessiert dich", sagte Lucius. „Wenn dein Gerechtigkeitssinn beleidigt wird, interessiert es dich ausreichend, um etwas zu tun, trotz der Tatsache, dass alle dir sagen es nicht zu tun. Mach das und du würdest dich nicht mehr nur über die unfaire Welt beklagen. Du könntest tatsächlich etwas ändern."

Gedankenversunken benötigte Harry einen Moment bis er antwortete. Währendessen tauschte Draco einen Blick mit seinem Vater und Lucius' leichtes Nicken zeigte ihm, dass Draco etwas sagen sollte, was Harry dazu bringen würde, dem Ganzen zuzustimmen. Draco dachte hektisch nach, bis ihm etwas einfiel.

„Du bist die beste Person dafür. Jemand, dem beide Gemeinschaften wichtig sind," sagte Draco, während er sich gegen Harry lehnte und sein Knie berührte. „Ich kann mir niemand anderes vorstellen, dem beide Seiten vertrauen würden. Aber das muss schnell entschieden werden, ansonsten wird bestimmt jemand anderes versuchen einen Fuß in die Tür zu bekommen und beginnen, die Regeln aufzustellen."

Nachdem Harry noch ein paar Momente gegrübelt hatte, schaute er beide an. „Wieso ich? Hört auf, mich da reinreden zu wollen. Ich will die Wahrheit!"

Lucius presste seine Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen und Draco setzte sich in seinen eigenen Stuhl zurück. Es ärgerte ihn mehr, dass er dazu gezwungen wurde geradeheraus zu sein, als dass er erwischt worden war.

„Weil du schon wegen Draco versuchen wirst, dass es funktioniert", antwortet Lucius dann. „Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass du mir schon sagen wirst, wenn ich etwas falsch mache, aber ich weiß auch, dass das Ministerium nicht an dir vorbeikommen wird. Deswegen. Also, machst du es nun oder nicht?"

Lucius dachte darüber nach, Harry zu fragen, ob er es nun tun würde, oder ob ihn, Lucius, zwingen würde, den Imperius anzuwenden, bremste sich aber rechtzeitig.

Zu beider Überraschung lächelte Harry. „Aber natürlich werde ich es machen, Lucius. Du hättest einfach nur fragen müssen."

Lucius zischte auf und umklammerte die Armlehnen seines Stuhls, als ob er gleich auf Harry losgehen wollte. Ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen, weil er sich sicher war, dass er diese so oder so hatte, schnappte sich Draco Harry und riss ihn von seinem Stuhl.

„Wir lassen dich jetzt alleine", meinte Draco schnell, als er mit Harry im Schlepptau aus dem Zimmer stürmte. „Wir gehen wahrscheinlich fliegen. Für ziemlich lange. Warte nicht auf uns!"

„Draco, es wäre besser, wenn ich dich nicht vor Sonnenuntergang wiedersehe!", donnerte Lucius. „Und nimm deinen wertlosen Ehemann mit!"

„Wundervoll", grummelte Draco, während sie die Treppen zu ihren Zimmern hinaufeilten. Harrys Gelächter verbesserte seine Laune nicht unbedingt. „Ich kann das Abendessen kaum erwarten!"

„Vielleicht gibt es eine Essensschlacht", mutmaßte Harry, der nach Dracos Geschmack viel zu sehr grinste. „Das kann ich mir ziemlich gut vorstellen, wie deine Familie mit Sachen um sich wirft."

Draco erwähnte nicht, dass das sogar einmal geschehen war, als er noch ein Kind gewesen war, aber zur Verteidigung seiner Familie musste er sagen, dass sie damals sehr viel Stress gehabt hatten. Und das fliegende Essen hatte Dracos Weinen gestoppt und sie hatten sich danach alle besser gefühlt, also war es nur das Beste, was hatte passieren können.

„Ich bin schon froh, wenn sie dich nicht kochen!", meinte Draco. Er nahm ihre Besen aus der Ecke neben dem Bett und reichte Harry seinen Feuerblitz, der die Stirn gerunzelt hatte. „Das würden sie nicht machen, oder?"

„Unterschätze meinen Vater nicht!", mahnte Draco. „Oder Severus. Oder Mutter."

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte Harry, der sich hinter ihn stellte und seine Nase in Dracos Nacken vergrub. „Kann ich dich unterschätzen? Du würdest mich nicht kochen, oder?"

Draco lächelte und neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, so dass Harry besseren Zugang hatte. „Hmm. Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe schon gekostet und bin auf den Geschmack gekommen."

„So lange du nicht zu hart zubeißt ..."

„Du gehörst jetzt mit", sagte Draco. „Ich mache mir dir, was ich will."

„Ich könnte das Gleiche sagen", erwiderte Harry und schlang seinen freien Arm um Draco und zog ihn an sich, wobei er ihn sicher hielt. „Wer sagt, dass du entscheiden darfst?"

„Ich bin ein Malfoy", antwortete Draco und drehte seinen Kopf für einen Kuss. „Und wir bekommen immer, was wir wollen."

„Du vergisst, dass ich auch ein Malfoy bin."

„Genau. Da hast du mich drangekriegt."

Harry lachte und ließ ihn los. „Also, wo fliegen wir hin? Wir haben noch den halben Tag vor uns."

„Und etwas von der Nacht", sagte Draco. „Ich will dir zeigen, was ein Nachtritt ist."

„Aber ohne die Stehlerei und dem Sich-mit-Muggeln-Vergnügen", sagte Harry und wiederholte das, was Draco ihm schon einmal erzählt hatte.

„Du vergnügst dich mit niemandem außer mir", bemerkte Draco und ignorierte dabei geflissentlich den Teil über die Stehlerei. Er ging zum Fenster und flog hinaus, Harry dicht hinter ihm.

Der Ärger aus dem Malfoy Haus verebbte langsam, als sie über Muggelstraßen und -häuser flogen, gerade hoch genug, um von jemandem, der zufällig nach oben schaute, für Eulen gehalten zu werden. Harry flog etwas dichter und erklärte, was TV-Antennen und Satellitenschüsseln waren, in dem Versuch, (ein skeptisches Reinblut zu überzeugen, dass der Muggelabschaum Maschinen in den Weltraum schießen konnte. Natürlich weigerte sich Draco zu glauben, dass Muggel auf dem Mond gewesen waren.

Als sie müde wurden, folgen sie etwas tiefer über leere Felder und Wiesen und spielten Fangen auf ihren Besen. Nachdem er einige Minuten hinter Draco hergejagt war, holte Harry ihn ein, schnappte ihn und warf sie beide zu Boden. Nach ein paar Überschlägen lag Draco unter Harry. Nach einem kurzen Kampf entspannte sich Draco und ließ Harry seine Hände auf die Erde pinnen.

„Hab dich!", keuchte Harry. „Du bist schneller als ein Schnatz auf dem alten Teil."

„Lässt du deinen Schnatz los?" fragte Draco, der sich unter Harry wand.

„Nein!" Harry ließ eine Hand los und streichelte Draco über das Haar. „Niemals!"

Danach dachte Draco, als er nackt unter Harry lag, der sogar noch die Schuhe an hatte, dass er die hellen Zauberer für das Kopulieren auf dem Boden nicht verdammen sollte. Obwohl er wusste, dass dunkle Zauberer schlau genug waren, es auf weichem Gras zu machen und nicht auf steinigem Untergrund.

Später dann, weil Draco sich absolut weigerte, in eine Muggelstadt zu gehen, geschweige denn in einem ihrer Restaurants zu essen, musste Harry eine halbe Meile zur nächsten Stadt gehen, Essen kaufen und es ihm bringen. Draco half nicht, als Harry das Sammelsurium an belegten Broten und Keksen vor ihm ausbreitete, sondern schaute ihm mit morbider Faszination zu.

„Wofür sind die Dosen?", fragte er und hielt eine rot-weiße Dose hoch und schüttelte sie, um zu hören, was in ihr war. Die Dose war fast schmerzhaft kalt.

„Das ist Limo. Das kann man trinken." Harry öffnete seine Dose und versuchte nicht zu lachen, als Draco seine Dose fallen ließ, als ob sie eine Schlange wäre. „Hier, nimm diese! Versuch es!"

Draco linste in die Dose, um zu sehen, was sie enthielt, dann setzte er sie langsam an die Lippen und nahm ein Schlückchen. Das prickelnde Gefühl überraschte ihn, aber er nahm einen weiteren, größeren Schluck.

„Nicht schlecht", gab er zu. Er starrte überrascht zu Harry, als dieser die Dose öffnete, die er fallengelassen hatte und der Inhalt auf das Gras spritzte.

„Das passiert, wenn du sie schüttelst", grinste Harry.

Nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten, ließ Draco alle Beweise dafür, dass er Muggelprodukte zu sich genommen hatte, mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes verschwinden. Dennoch merkte er sich den Namen der Limo, sodass er Harry später beauftragen konnte, mehr davon zu holen.

Als die Sonne unterging, flogen sie in den Himmel. Im immer dunkler werdenden Zwielicht flog Dracos so hoch, wie damals, als er vor Voldemorts Blizzard geflohen war. Seine Erinnerung an Angst und Schmerz verschwand, als er sie mit neuen ersetzte, während er durch die Wolken tauchte und die Sterne glitzerten und der Mond ihm den Weg über die Baumwipfel wies. Der Wind trug ihn höher und höher, bis die Welt wie ein Flickenteppich gespickt mit Häusern und Scheunen aussah. Er musste sich nicht vor Muggeln oder hellen Zauberern verstecken und als sie über das Land flogen, merkte er, dass er lächelte. Freudig flog er hoch und runter, während die Nachtluft um ihn herum schwirrte.

„Du hattest recht", meinte Harry. „Es ist sogar noch besser, wenn die Sonne untergeht."

„Die Sterne kann man nur nachts sehen", sagte Draco.

„Sogar der Wind fühlt sich anders an", fuhr Harry fort, „wilder."

„Natürlich", meinte Draco, „Die Nacht gehört uns!"

Ihre Sonne geht noch unter, dachte er, und unsere Sterne werden nie verblassen.

Er fragte sich, ob Morgana mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden wäre, dass keine der beiden Seiten gewonnen hatte, sondern sie stattdessen zusammenlebten. Merlin wäre es bestimmt nicht, und vielleicht würde sie das schon zufrieden stellen. Eine Handvoll dunkle Zauberer hatte überlebt, trotz aller Anstrengungen Merlins und all die Manipulationen des Ministeriums hatten nicht mehr erreicht, als dass Harry zum Dunkel zu treiben und das Dunkel ins Licht. Er lächelte. Wie in den Märchen, in denen der Held eine Schlacht schlägt, das Böse besiegt und seine Geliebte rettet.

Er dachte, dass es eine nette Geschichte für ein Buch wäre, wenn sich jemand die Mühe machen würde, sie aufzuschreiben.

Ende

Slowly Sailing Moon (Wandernder Mond), ein traditionelles dunkles Hochzeitslied  
(übersetzt aus der alten Sprache)

Scribe's feather on his parchment  
Feder des Schreibers auf dem Pergament.

with ink and stone and quill,  
Mit Tinte und Stein und Kiel

he writes the ending of the night  
Schreibt er vom Ende der Nacht

and how the moon was killed.  
Und wie der Mond starb.

Of how the stars all faded  
Wie die Sterne alle schwanden

and the wild winds were tamed,  
Und die wilden Winde gewähmt

how gold o'ertook the silver  
Wie Gold Silber übernahm

all to the sun's acclaim.  
Zum Beifall der Sonne

And all across the kingdom  
Und im ganzen Königreich

the proclamation swore  
Wurde proklamiert

the sun would reign forever.  
Dass die Sonne für immer herrschen würde

We'd see the moon no more.  
Und wir den Mond nie wieder sehen würden.

The wheat and lambs and children  
Der Weizen und Lämmer und Kinder

would grow up to the light,  
Würden im Lichte aufwachsen

the war between the day and dark  
Der Krieg zwischen Tag und Nacht

now ends without a fight.  
Endet nun ohnkampflos

Peace, proclaimed the kingdom,  
Frieden, erklärte das Königreich

nightmares, dreams and dusk,  
Albträume, Träume und Staub

the haunts along the traveller's road  
Der Spuk auf des Wanderers Weg

no more shall trouble us.  
Würde uns nicht mehr ärgern.

And the people cheered their rulers,  
Und das Volk jubelte ihren Herrschern zu

"the night is gone at last,"  
"Die Nacht ist endlich fort"

but the sun still sets, the shadows grow,  
aber die Sonne geht immer noch unter und die Schatten wachsen

and the moon still sails past.  
Und der Mond wandert immer noch vorbei.

So sign your laws and promises,  
Also unterzeichnet eure Gesetze und Versprechen

and say the dark is dead,  
Und sagt, dass die Nacht tot ist

and cower by the hearth fire  
Und kauert bei eurem Feuer

and hide within your bed  
Und versteckt euch in euren Betten

for the moon still sails slowly  
denn der Mond wandert immer noch

and the night is all our dream  
und die Nacht is unser aller Traum

and we'll haunt your roads forever  
und wir werden eure Wege für immer spuken

while the wild winds blow free.  
Während die wilden Winde frei wehen.


End file.
